


Burning for your touch

by sunny_witch



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, Touch-Starved AU
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 194,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_witch/pseuds/sunny_witch
Summary: Исак обжигает всех, кто оказывается рядом, а потому к нему нельзя прикасаться. Замкнутый, рассерженный и очень хитрый Исак переходит в Бакку и отпугивает всех своим заболеванием. Всех кроме Эвена, который несмотря ни на что прикасается к нему так, как они оба этого жаждут.*вариация соулмейт!AUизголодавшийся по прикосновениям!Исак, гений!Исак, пловец!Эвен





	1. Философия страха

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burning For Your Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958667) by [cuteandtwisted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/pseuds/cuteandtwisted). 



Эвен просыпается от неясного, но приятного чириканья птиц. Он ещё не открыл глаза, но знает, что, когда он наконец решит это сделать, его ждёт свет — свет, от которого на данный момент его отделяют лишь собственные веки, не кажущиеся такими тяжёлыми, как в последние несколько месяцев. Сегодня хороший день. Очень хороший день. Он чувствует это там, где соединяются его кости, где зудят его шрамы, где стучит его пульс. Уже не так больно дышать. Уже на так больно  _существовать_.  
  
И всё же.  _«Ещё одну минуту»_ , — думает он про себя, откладывая наступление сегодняшнего дня и бесконечных возможностей, сворачиваясь в клубок под одеялом и дыша через нос.  _Просто ещё одну минуту._  
  
Когда он смотрит в зеркало в ванной, раньше принадлежавшей его родителям, он видит, что у него по-прежнему голубые глаза. По-прежнему светлые волосы. И длинные руки и ноги. У него по-прежнему бледная кожа. Он не выглядит иначе. Но он так себя чувствует.  
  
Он методично проводит руками по голым бокам и груди, словно пересчитывая рёбра, прижимает пальцы к костям и задерживается на более мягких кусочках кожи. Он останавливается, когда касается большим пальцем левого запястья — своего слабого места, где он наиболее раним, — смотрит, как кончик пальца мягко скользит по бьющейся венке, глубоко вздыхает и повторяет всё заново. Теперь это стало ритуалом — дотрагиваться до кожи кончиками пальцев. Это возвращает его к реальности, напоминает о том, что это его тело, что оно принадлежит ему, что он должен заботиться о нём максимально хорошо, так, как хотелось бы его матери.  
  
 _«Ты не разрушаешь вещи, которые видишь. Ты не разрушаешь вещи, к которым прикасаешься. Тебе нужно чаще смотреть на своё тело, чтобы полюбить его, Эвен»._  
  
Он вполне доволен результатами заботы о себе — занятиями плаваньем. Его плечи кажутся более выраженными, более рельефными. Руки тоже небезнадёжны. Он практически набрал вес, потерянный за месяцы полной беспомощности, и он очень горд. Он улыбается своему отражению в зеркале и произносит слова:  
  
— У тебя всё отлично, Эвен.  
  
Он смеётся про себя, опираясь руками на раковину, и опускает голову, пока сладость веселья наполняет его грудь. Эти слова всегда кажутся глупыми, когда он произносит их вслух. Но глупость никогда не причиняет боли. Поэтому он позволяет гордости разлиться внутри на несколько минут, а потом надевает рубашку с длинными рукавами.  
  
Мать приветствует его поцелуем в щёку, чашкой чая и тарелкой с омлетом — с ложечкой сметаны, как он любит. Эвену бы хотелось кофе, но он не хочет давать ей поводов для беспокойства. Он не пил кофе и других кофеиносодержащих напитков уже несколько месяцев. Он может привыкнуть к чаю без кофеина.  
  
Он смотрит, как его милая мама с копной светлых волос нервно расхаживает по кухне, на ней голубое платье и бежевые мокасины, которые он подарил ей на Рождество. Он знает, что она сегодня не идёт на работу, но она не знает, что он знает, а потому маскируется. Он получил эту информацию благодаря её коллеге, старому доброму Ларсу, который догадался накануне позвонить им домой, чтобы спросить, не должен ли он заменить её на встрече, чтобы её не отменять; старому доброму Ларсу, который не знал, что она не сказала Эвену, что берёт выходной. И хотя Эвен не считает себя суперумным, ему потребовалось мало времени, чтобы понять, что она остаётся дома на случай, если что-то произойдёт и ей придётся забирать его из школы.  
  
— Ну как омлет? Ничего? — спрашивает она, возвращая его к реальности.  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать «восхитительно»?! — воодушевлённо восклицает он, лучезарно ей улыбаясь.  
  
Она подходит к нему и снова целует в щёку, и Эвен позволяет ей, наслаждается нежностью момента. Иногда он думает, что бы он делал без её любящих прикосновений, без её непоколебимого обожания. Иногда он думает.  
  
Она ходит туда-сюда по комнате, которая когда-то принадлежала Эвену, и у него щемит сердце. Она отдала ему свою комнату, потому что в ней было больше солнца, ну или по крайней мере так она заявила, после того как его врач порекомендовал больше естественного освещения. Но Эвен знает, что его мать просто не хочет, чтобы он вспоминал, что случилось в его старой комнате. У Эвена снова сжимается сердце. Она знает большинство его секретов кроме самого постыдного: он каждую ночь мечтает родиться заново.  
  
Но даже если бы у него был шанс, он, вероятно, отказался бы, ведь он слишком боится, что в этом случае не она окажется его матерью. Мягкая улыбка озаряет её лицо, когда мысль рождается в его голове, задевая до глубины души. Она беспокоится о нём и делает всё возможное, чтобы этого не показать.  
  
И именно в такие моменты Эвен чувствует себя наиболее виноватым и недостойным: когда он может осознать, какую боль причинил, но не может позволить себе роскоши извиниться за это.  _Я должен это вытерпеть._  
  
Их взгляды встречаются, и он улыбается, и отпускает шутку, которую отрепетировал в ванной, прежде чем прийти к ней на кухню.  
  
— Какое сегодня слово дня? — спрашивает она, и морщинки вокруг её глаз становятся виднее теперь, когда она купается в лучах солнечного света, проникающего на кухню.  
  
— Сближение позиций, — с гордостью отвечает Эвен, вспоминая слово, выбранное для него приложением утром. — Оно французское и означает создание или возобновление дружественных отношений.  
  
Она снова улыбается и делает глоток двойного чая без кофеина, который, как известно Эвену, она ненавидит. — Возобновление дружественных отношений, — повторяет она. — Похоже на хороший знак. Я уверена, сегодня будет отличный день.  
  
— Ну, конечно, так и будет, — улыбается Эвен и позволяет ей потрепать себя по волосам. Сегодняшний день просто обязан быть отличным.  
  
— Не забудь использовать это слово в предложении до конца дня. И не выдумывай, ты же знаешь, я всегда понимаю, когда ты врёшь.  
  
Эвен кивает, и они едят под звуки радио на заднем плане.  
  
.  
  
Эвен нервничает по дороге в школу. Мутта накануне вечером любезно предложил встретить его за несколько кварталов и пойти вместе, но Эвен отказался. Он хотел сделать это сам. И вот он идёт. С его ногами происходит что-то странное, но он изо всех сил старается, чтобы шаги соответствовали ритму песни Бруно Марса, играющей в его наушниках.  
  
Он сжимает лямки рюкзака, когда приближается к воротам школы. Внезапно чувствует, как учащается его дыхание, а по телу разливается жар. Он практически парализован им, этим жаром. Он сразу же останавливается.  _Дыши. Всё будет хорошо._  
  
Кто-то обвивает рукой его плечи, и он вздрагивает от неожиданности, это вторжение в его личное пространство странно успокаивает, так как даёт настоящий повод для учащённого сердцебиения.  
  
— Блядь! — вскрикивает он, узнавая смех и его добросердечного владельца. — Мутта! Из-за тебя у меня чуть инфаркт не случился.  
  
— Эвен! Так здорово, что ты вернулся, чувак!  
  
Мутта, сильный и верный Мутта, в коричневой толстовке и чёрных джинсах, с его вечно растрёпанными чёрными кудрями. Мутта, который, если бы люди делились на четыре стихии, был бы Землёй. Сильная, непоколебимая, древесная и тёмная душа. Мутта, который был домом для них всех.  
  
Мутта обнимает его, и Эвен делает глубокий вдох, когда его запах наполняет ноздри, ошеломляя. Никто кроме матери не обнимал его несколько месяцев, и подобный контакт практически доводит до слёз.  
  
— Ты посмотри на эти банки! — радостно восклицает Мутта, отстраняясь, но продолжая сжимать руками его бицепсы. — Ты качался?  
  
— Плавал, — пожимает плечами Эвен, чувствуя, как нечто, похожее на нежность, наполняет его сердце, ведь 50-метровый бассейн неподалёку от дома, куда обычно никто не ходит, стал для него убежищем.  
  
— Ты так хорошо выглядишь, — говорит Мутта, мгновение осматривая его с головы до ног. — Новая причёска мне тоже нравится.  
  
— Я решил отказаться от средств для укладки. Дать вам, парни, шанс с девушками, — подтрунивает Эвен.  
  
— Да если бы!  
  
— Чёрт! Как же здорово вернуться, — говорит Эвен и улыбается так широко, что у него практически сводит щёки, потому что до сего момента он не был уверен. Но теперь, произнося эти слова, он не кривит душой.  
  
— Я так счастлив, что ты вернулся, — кивает Мутта, и он кажется таким искренним, что Эвен снова его обнимает.  
  
Он не признался бы в этом никому, но в этот момент он надеется, в глубине своей испорченной души желает, что все будут с ним сегодня так же добры, как и Мутта сейчас. Хотя, может, не все, он сомневается, что Арвид сделает ему поблажку.  
  
— Что я пропустил?  
  
— Элиас по-прежнему пытается пригласить ту второкурсницу на свидание, — смеётся Мутта, и Эвен смеётся вместе с ним.  
  
— Сколько меня не было? Четыре месяца? А он всё ещё пытается?  
  
 _Три месяца, две недели и три дня._  Эвен точно знает, сколько его не было. Но он хорошо выучил эту часть. Преуменьшать или полностью игнорировать случившееся. Он знает, что рано или поздно парни заговорят об этом, но на данный момент ему хотелось бы притвориться, что он просто уезжал в путешествие.  
  
— Как круто, что ты вернулся. Надеюсь, ты сможешь его образумить, — говорит Мутта, а потом обнимает руками за плечи. — Пойдём. Мы же не хотим опоздать.  
  
.  
  
Эвен провёл много ночей, думая об этом дне, представляя все варианты развития событий. И он спланировал всё до малейших деталей. Он отрепетировал анекдоты, которые расскажет, выучил истории, которыми поделится, улыбки, которые подарит, и прикосновения, инициатором которых станет в ответ на те, что позволит. Эвен знал, что пока он придерживается продуманного до мелочей сценария, с ним всё будет в порядке.  
  
В самом сценарии нет ничего сложного. Он будет улыбаться и смеяться, будет держаться Мутты, Элиаса и Адама, будет высоко держать голову и смотреть людям в глаза так часто, насколько это будет возможно в первые несколько дней. В любом случае все в Бакке уже знали о его возвращении, поэтому, предвидя их ожидания, он отказывается давать им лишний повод для разговоров в его первый день.  
  
Однако единственное слабое место в его идеальном плане материализуется перед ним в тот момент, когда они с Муттой заходят в школьный двор.  _Микаэль._  
  
 _Если Мутта был Землёй, то Микаэль был Воздухом, потому что он был повсюду, окружая тебя, невидимый для глаза, но необходимый и незаменимый, проникающий в его лёгкие. Если бы Эвен вдохнул слишком сильно, он бы задохнулся. Если бы он вдохнул недостаточно, он бы потерял сознание. Микаэль был Воздухом. И Эвену нужно было заново научиться дышать._  
  
Микаэль — единственная переменная величина в его сценарии, именно он — причина, по которой Эвен придумал так много вариантов сегодняшнего дня. Что делать, когда воздух, которым ты дышишь, ощущается как яд?  
  
— Микаэль, — нервно улыбается Эвен. Они не виделись с того самого дня, когда Микаэль оттолкнул его. — Как ты, приятель? — Эвен приобнимает его одной рукой, прежде чем успевает это обдумать. Среди всех вариантов сценария есть только один, в котором он обнимает Микаэля, прежде чем тот успевает вымолвить хоть слово. Но Эвен думает, что он справится. Сердце сжимается у него в груди от боли в течение нескольких секунд, пока Микаэль наконец не обхватывает рукой его спину, и на мгновение всё в этом мире становится идеальным.  
  
Они заключают друг друга в объятья, и ни в одной из версий сценария Микаэль не обнимал его так, прощая и принимая, обещая приглядывать за ним и никому не рассказывать о том, что он сделал; их обоих слишком переполняют чувства, поэтому они не готовы пока отпустить друг друга.  
  
— Как ты? — шепчет Микаэль ему в шею, пока они обнимаются, и этот вопрос едва различим.  
  
— В порядке. Спасибо, — говорит Эвен со всей искренностью. — Спасибо большое.  
В конце концов они отпускают друг друга, потому что к ним присоединяются Элиас и Адам. И впервые за какое-то время Эвен и правда думает, что всё будет хорошо.  
  
.  
  
— Что за хрень случилась с твоими волосами? — шутит Адам после окончания их первого урока.  
  
— Он сказал, это чтобы у нас появился шанс с девушками, — со смехом отвечает Мутта.  
  
— Так и есть, — подтверждает Эвен, поднимая правую руку и медленно проводя по свободно падающим на лоб волосам. Они немного длиннее, чем обычно, и он не уверен, как к этому относится, но пока ему вроде бы нравится.  
  
— Без обид, но мне кажется, что они западают на голубые глаза, — пожимает плечами Элиас.  
  
— Бро, ещё слишком рано называть норвежских девушек расистками, — стонет Адам. — По крайней мере дождись ланча.  
  
— Никогда не рано называть кого-то расистом, — смеётся Мутта. — Но, думаю, твоя информация неверна, потому что у меня не голубые глаза, но проблем с девушками у меня нет.  
  
— Мне не нравится эта самоуверенная версия Мутты, — качает головой Адам, одной рукой перебирая кудряшки на голове Микаэля. — Совсем не нравится. Я предпочитал, когда ты был весь такой неловкий и вставлял максимум два слова в любой разговор.  
  
— Ну прости, что я уже закончил среднюю школу, — говорит Мутта, когда они все смеются, и переводит разговор на подружку-второкурсницу Элиаса.  
  
Эвен смеётся так, что у него начинает болеть живот, и практически не замечает, как люди пялятся на него в коридорах. Ему плевать. До тех пор, пока он сможет улыбаться в ответ на их фальшивые улыбки, у него всё будет нормально. До тех пор, пока он смешивается с толпой, не прячется или не привлекает слишком много внимания, у него всё будет нормально.  
  
Когда-то он ценил свою индивидуальность. Но теперь нет. Если для того, чтобы тебя оставили в покое, нужно стать ещё одной овцой в стаде, он это сделает. Если не ради себя, то хотя бы ради матери и своих друзей, которые шутят и хлопают его по спине сейчас, словно он только что не вернулся из сумасшествия, из собственноручно созданного ада. Эвен по-прежнему чувствует языки пламени, щекочущие его кожу.  
  
— Земля вызывает Эвена? Приём? — говорит Мутта, и кажется, что он повторяет эту фразу уже какое-то время.  _Земля вызывает Эвена. Смешно._  Смешно, потому что Мутта и есть Земля для Эвена, но он никогда не говорил ему об этом.  
  
— Прости, я задумался.  
  
Они все смеются, и Эвен не может не смотреть на Микаэля, который постоянно держится рядом с Адамом, но периодически тайком поглядывает на него. Эвен знает, что Микаэль не рассказал остальным, что произошло перед тем, как всё полетело к чёрту, и он благодарен. Он также благодарен за заботу в его взгляде, за то, как он присматривает за Эвеном, даёт возможность сфокусироваться на паре глаз, если ситуация вдруг станет слишком эмоциональной или Эвену нужно будет поговорить с кем-то, не произнося ни слова.  
  
Существует много причин, по которым Эвен влюбился именно в Микаэля, выбрал его из всех друзей. И этот момент — мягкое напоминание об этом.  
  
— И да, я думаю, это всё враньё, — говорит Адам, продолжая разговор.  
  
— Это не враньё. Кто бы стал такое выдумывать? — Мутта закатывает глаза.  
  
— Ну не знаю. Кто-то, кто не любит, когда к нему прикасаются? Кто-то ебанутый на всю голову?  
  
Эвен морщится, и Элиас даёт Адаму подзатыльник.  
  
— Чёрт, я не это имел в виду, — бормочет Адам. — Прости, бро.  
  
— Всё нормально, — улыбается Эвен, но ему больно. Ему больно, больно, больно.  
  
Парни продолжают говорить о каком-то новеньком с редким заболеванием кожи, и Эвен перестаёт следить за разговором. Слова  _«ебанутый на всю голову, ебанутый на всю голову, ебанутый на всю голову»_  продолжают крутиться у него в мозгу. Ему интересно, обсуждает ли сейчас другая компания друзей парня, который любит играть с огнём и который тоже «ебанутый на всю голову».  
  
.  
  
После ланча Эвен отправляется к школьному психологу, и они обсуждают, как проходит его день. Он улыбается, использует своё обаяние и говорит особенно глубоким и уверенным голосом. Он сидит в расслабленной позе и смотрит психологу в глаза. И когда разговор становится достаточно трудным, он впивается ногтями в бёдра. Эту часть он тоже отрепетировал. У Эвена огромный опыт с его теперешним врачом, но её не удаётся обманывать так же легко.  
  
— У тебя нет проблем с расписанием уроков? Нагрузка не слишком большая? — спрашивает психолог.  
  
— Вообще никаких проблем, — широко улыбается Эвен. — Я нагонял пропущенное дома с помощью конспектов моих друзей и мамы. Я справлюсь.  
  
Когда он уже собирается уходить, она говорит, как она и вся школа гордятся им и его решением вернуться и закончить третий курс в Бакке. И он благодарит её, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь.  
  
 _«Ты отлично справляешься, Эвен»_ , — говорит он себе.  
  
Эвен так занят созерцанием собственных кроссовок, что не замечает человека, на которого вот-вот налетит. Он мельком видит парня, который достаточно агрессивно приближается к нему, явно куда-то опаздывая, и решает, что уже не может ничего сделать. Поэтому за долю секунды до их неминуемого столкновения Эвен пытается придумать, как максимально уменьшить потери. Он мог бы обхватить парня руками и перекатиться на бок. Он бессчётное количество раз видел подобное в фильмах. Это могло бы сработать. Или они оба могли бы упасть на пол, так как Эвен явно выше ростом. Или они могли бы стукнуться лбами. Или он мог бы не отступать, твёрдо упереться ногами в паркетный пол и позволить менее массивному парню в него врезаться.  _Давай так и сделаем._  
  
Однако в мгновение ока парень, который явно быстрее Эвена, исчезает с траектории пути, полностью избегает контакта с его телом, заставляя Эвена замереть на месте, широко распахнув глаза. На мгновение он чувствует себя идиотом. Вероятно, он выглядит очень странно, стоя так посреди коридора.  
  
Но того парня это, кажется, не волнует, потому что он даже не остановился, чтобы посмотреть на Эвена, а прямиком устремился в кабинет психолога. На Эвена, который на мгновение задумывается, не видит ли он жизнь в замедленной съёмке, если мелочи значат для него больше, чем для других.  
  
Его сердце гулко колотится в груди, и он прислоняется к стене. Его кожа горит, словно он только что прикоснулся к батарее или оказался слишком близко к горящему камину. Его пульс участился, а кровь бурлит. Эвен чувствует себя странно заряженным энергией, как герои мультфильмов, которых слегка ударяет током. Его щёки тоже кажутся горячими, и это чувство практически опьяняет.  
  
 _Это какой-то эйфорический приступ паники?_  
  
Через какое-то время Эвен успокаивается и решает, что, вероятно, дело в том, что он так долго был изолирован и изголодался по прикосновениям, что любая форма близкого контакта приводит в смятение. Ему просто нужны объятья, все их разновидности.  
  
.  
  
Эвен снова видит его днём — пока Адам с радостью обнимает его за плечи, после того как он поделился с парнями своей теорией о недостатке прикосновений — и его сердце практически пылает. Он выглядит совсем мальчишкой, вероятно, он первокурсник. Он укутан, наверное, в столько же слоёв одежды, что и Эвен — наиболее заметными из которой являются чёрный свитер с высоким воротником и объёмная зимняя куртка. Он так низко наклонил голову, что его лица практически не видно. Светлые кудряшки спрятаны под снепбеком с низко опущенным козырьком.  _Наверное, помогает избегать зрительного контакта._  Поверх снепбека натянут капюшон, а зелёный шарф закрывает нижнюю часть лица.  
  
Эвен понимает, что единственный видимый кусочек кожи — это нос парня, потому что даже его руки закрыты толстыми перчатками. «Симпатичный нос», — решает он, качая головой.  
  
— На кого ты пялишься? — поднимает бровь Элиас.  
  
— Да недавно столкнулся с этим пацаном, — пожимает плечами Эвен, стараясь успокоить жар, снова разлившийся по телу.  _Что за херня._  Парни недоверчиво переглядываются, и он мгновенно замечает. — Что?  
  
— Ты не сталкивался с этим пацаном, — говорит Элиас.  
  
— Хм, вообще-то сталкивался, — Эвен хмурится. — Прямо у кабинета психолога.  
  
— Погоди. Погоди! — внезапно вскрикивает Адам, будто на него только что снизошло озарение. — Твою мать. Так этот новый парень наврал?!  
  
— Что?  
  
— Да подожди ты, — Мутта поднимает руку, чтобы Адам заткнулся, и поворачивается к Эвену. — Ты его  _трогал?  
_  
— Какого хрена? — Эвен снова хмурится.  
  
— Да не в этом смысле, — смеётся Мутта. — Я имею в виду, вы действительно столкнулись? Между вами был физический контакт? На нём и в помещении была вся эта одежда?  
  
— Ну да. То есть мы фактически не столкнулись, потому что он убрался с пути в последний момент. К чему всё это?  
  
— Этот парень… Он заявляет, что у него какое-то кожное заболевание, — объясняет Адам.  
  
— Кожное заболевание? Вы вроде уже обсуждали это раньше, да? — вспоминает Эвен.  
  
— Да. А ты не слушал. Разумеется.  
  
— Что за заболевание?  
  
— Он утверждает, что его кожа обжигает людей, — говорит Элиас.  
  
— И это враньё, — заявляет Адам. — Я уверен, что у него просто социофобия или боязнь прикосновений, он не хочет, чтобы люди к нему приближались, поэтому выдумал эту фигню.  
  
— Заткнись, — Мутта снова вздыхает.  
  
— Почему? Что это за херня? Я поискал в интернете. Такой болезни не существует. Вот, например, аллергия на воду? Аллергия на солнце? Есть и то, и другое. Но аллергия на прикосновение? Ни фига. Это даже не аллергия. Потому что аллергическая реакция возникает у самого человека. А это вроде как атака на стороннего человека. Он будто бы утверждает, что у него есть суперспособности. Как у людей икс. А мы бы знали, если бы он был человеком икс. Потому что тогда бы его заперли на каком-то секретном объекте и ставили бы на нём опыты.  
  
— Возможно, норвежское правительство защищает его, потому что он несовершеннолетний? — говорит Элиас.  
  
— О чём ты вообще говоришь? — стонет Адам. — Когда речь идёт о военном оружии, никто не делает различий между несовершеннолетними и взрослыми. Если бы в коже этого парня было что-то, что обжигает людей, можешь даже не сомневаться, что его ДНК сейчас тестировали в какой-нибудь лаборатории.  
  
— Тебе нужно смотреть поменьше фильмов о супергероях, бро, — качает головой Мутта.  
  
— Как его зовут? — спрашивает Эвен.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Этого парня. Как его зовут? Или все говорят о нём как о «пацане с кожным заболеванием»? — говорит Эвен и содрогается от жестокой правды этих слов.  _Все говорят обо мне как о парне, ебанутом на всю голову._  
  
— Хм, я не знаю, — виновато признаётся Адам.  
  
— Исак, — говорит Мутта. — Его зовут Исак, и он гений или что-то в этом роде.  
  
— Гений?  
  
— Да. Он на третьем курсе, как и мы, хотя ему семнадцать. Его перевели на два курса вперёд.  
  
.  
  
Позднее Эвен узнаёт, что этот парень ничего не утверждал, что все эти заявления сделали другие люди, и все сплетни пришли с ним из предыдущей школы, Ниссен. Он понимает, что единственная причина, по которой люди не сверлили его взглядами в день его возвращения в школу, заключалась в том, что все пялились на новичка с кожным заболевание в его шестой день в новой школе.

.

— Ну и как прошёл первый день моего любимого сына? — мать встречает его обильным обедом: стейк, и овощи, и гарнир, которого им хватит на несколько дней.  
  
— Очень хорошо, — с улыбкой отвечает Эвен.  
  
— Ты использовал слово дня?  
  
— Собираюсь.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Ага. Эвен и его друзья предприняли шаги для сближения позиций, — ухмыляется он.  
  
— Разве это слово не используется в основном в политике?  
  
— Ты не говорила, что слова нужно обязательно использовать общепринятым образом, — стонет Эвен.  
  
Они едят тушёные овощи, Эвен моет посуду, а потом они садятся на диван и включают Netflix. Когда она засыпает, он относит свою хрупкую мать в кровать, накрывает одеялом, потом извиняется, что разрушил её жизнь и что из-за него ушёл отец, извиняется так же, как делает это всегда, стоит ей наконец заснуть.  
  
.  
  
Сегодня Эвен идёт в бассейн перед занятиями. Он надевает силиконовую шапочку и плавки и ныряет вниз головой. Сначала он проплывает пять бассейнов брассом, три — кролем и два — баттерфляем. Последний стиль — самый сложный, но ему нужно работать над верхней частью тела, и баттерфляй является самым эффективным способом. Когда он заканчивает, он одновременно вымотан и счастлив. Он позволяет себе лечь на спину и отдохнуть, раскинув руки и ноги наподобие морской звезды, пока бассейн не начинает заполняться другими людьми.  
  
Он лежит на воде несколько минут, закрыв глаза. Он дышит через нос, изо всех сил стараясь не обращать внимания на запах хлорки и других химикатов. Он ныряет в воду, достигая самого дна, а потом поднимается на поверхность. Он играет в бассейне, как ребёнок, и позволяет воде лечить его известным лишь ей способом. Вода окружает его со всех сторон.  
  
Когда он в воде, его не окружает воздух. Он свободен от этого, от него, от всего. Только в воде он по-настоящему свободен.  _«Или в огне»_ , — думает он, потом качает головой.  
  
Единственная причина, по которой он вообще стал плавать, — врач порекомендовал установить или по крайней мере попробовать установить отношения с водой, являющейся противопоставлением огню. И хотя сначала Эвен отнёсся к этому скептически, в результате он влюбился. В воду. Она помогала ему не думать о воздухе и огне.  
  
 _Огонь. Исак._  
  
Эвен не знает, почему его мысли возвращаются к новенькому и его кожному заболеванию, но это факт.  
  
.  
  
У них мало совместных занятий, несмотря на то что они оба третьекурсники. Эвен специализируется в креативном искусстве, а Исак, как выясняет Эвен, — в науке. Он видит, как тот бегает с одного занятия на другое, закутанный в бессчётное количество одежды. Он замечает, как он бежит из библиотеки в кабинет психолога. Как он бежит из кабинета психолога к выходу из школы.  
  
Эвен видит его повсюду, внезапно остро ощущая каждое его движение. А его тело практически зудит каждый раз, когда Исак проходит мимо в коридорах, хотя он никогда не обращает на Эвена внимания. Вообще это довольно жалко, как сильно ему хочется, чтобы парень взглянул на него.  
  
Эвен не уверен почему, но он чувствует, будто связан с этим новеньким со странным кожным заболевание. В конце концов когда-то он был парнем со странным психическим заболеванием, у которого случился странный нервный срыв. Он испытал на себе все эти перешёптывания ( _«Что если всё это выдумки? Что это вообще такое — биполярное расстройство? Почему его не заперли в дурке?»_ ), прочувствовал издевательства Арвида и его дружков.  
  
Он замечает, что у Исака нет друзей, что он ни с кем не разговаривает и никто не разговаривает с ним. Когда он не на занятиях, то обычно сидит в библиотеке с книгой, или прячется где-то, где Эвен его не видит.  
  
— Почему ты так одержим этим парнем? — спрашивает Адам, когда они курят во дворе, и Эвен чуть не сворачивает шею, пытаясь хотя бы мельком увидеть, как Исак устраивает свою ежедневную пробежку от здания к воротам.  
  
— Я им не одержим, — фыркает Эвен, надевая тёмные очки, чтобы все перестали следить, куда направлен его взгляд.  
  
— Чувак, не обижайся. Я знаю, что тебе нравятся бедные и несчастные, но этот парень не такой.  
  
— Ты о чём?  
  
— Я слышал, что он вообще-то довольно противный и злой.  
  
Эвен закатывает глаза. Адам вообще видел этого мальчишку? Он выглядит совершенно безобидно и очаровательно в своей огромной куртке и ещё бессчётных слоях одежды. Кстати, сегодня на нём была шапка, и Эвен практически увидел его глаза. Он не может поверить, что до сих пор не знает, какого цвета глаза Исака. Но это ничего, по крайней мере он уже видел его раскрасневшиеся щёки.  _Интересно, они всегда такие?_  
  
— Ну серьёзно, он ведёт себя, как сучка. Не приближайся к нему. Я серьёзно. Он как те милые маленькие собачки, которые кусают тебя, стоит подойти к ним слишком близко, — говорит Адам. — Он задаст тебе жару.  
  
— О, это было бы чудесно, — улыбается Эвен.  
  
— Заткнись! Боже!  
  
.  
  
Исак не противный и не злой. Он безобиден, каким Эвен его и представлял. Он обдумывал этот сценарий прошлой ночью. Он знает, что у него всё получится. Если этот парень не хочет встречаться с ним взглядом просто так, тогда Эвен даст ему повод.  
  
Поэтому в среду днём Эвен ждёт у выхода из библиотеки, когда стрелки часов доберутся до 13:58. Он знает, что Исак встречается с психологом в 14:00, сразу после консультации самого Эвена. Только на этот раз Эвен притворился, что ему срочно нужно в туалет, чтобы сбежать пораньше и занять свой пост у библиотеки. Исак должен появиться в любую секунду.  
  
План срабатывает идеально. Ну практически. Дверь распахивается, и Исак и его двадцать один слой одежды практически впечатываются в Эвена.  _Практически._  Создаётся впечатление, что тело Исака ощущает присутствие другого человека и мгновенно останавливается или меняет направление. Он словно те беспилотные автомобили, которые всегда знают, когда нужно тормозить.  
  
Однако кажется, что Исак ошарашен подобной близостью, и его глаза — зелёные, такие невероятно зелёные, красиво контрастирующие с красными щеками, такими красными — широко распахнуты и испуганы. Возможно, Исак действительно всё придумал, потому что не может терпеть, когда его трогают. Может быть, Эвен заставляет его чувствовать себя неуютно, лишая его личной свободы и заманивая в ситуацию, за которой может последовать взрыв.  
  
— Ты ненормальный?  
  
Эвен провёл несколько дней, представляя первые слова, которые скажет ему Исак, но подобных в его списке не было.  
  
— Ну вообще-то немного. Да, — улыбается Эвен. — Прости, если я…  
  
— Больше так не делай. Ты новенький или что? Ты не должен подходить ко мне.  
  
Эвен видит страх в его глазах в то короткое мгновение, когда они неотрывно смотрят друг на друга. Но это не страх возможного прикосновения. Это не страх встретиться с кем-то взглядом. Исак не выглядит замкнутым, как представлял себе Эвен. Скорее наоборот, от него исходит уверенность на грани с самоуверенностью. Эта уверенность переполняет его, но он её сдерживает. Её подавляет всепоглощающий страх — страх причинить кому-то боль, а не самому её испытать.  
  
После этого Исак уходит, а Эвен по-прежнему ощущает жар, разлившийся внутри. Он улыбается, словно ему только что сделали укол с сывороткой счастья, той самой, в существование которой верят люди, не страдающие депрессией. Находиться рядом с этим парнем — словно стоять у камина на Рождество с чашкой горячего шоколадного молока, и пальцы Эвена отчаянно жаждут прикоснуться, пусть даже если будет больно.  
  
 _Моё тело — это храм, и я не причиню ему вред. Эвен качает головой и уходит._  
  
.  
  
Эвен плавает после школы. Его местный бассейн не работает по понедельникам, а кожа требует погружения в воду, чтобы не думать о воздухе, чтобы не думать об огне. Он надевает силиконовую шапочку и плавки и отправляется в меньший по размеру школьный бассейн.  
  
Он останавливается в тот момент, когда замечает его, Исака, покачивающегося на воде в одиночестве. Но, видимо, Эвен был недостаточно осторожен, потому Исак уже либо услышал, либо почувствовал его присутствие, и нырнул в воду, так что теперь видно только его лицо.  
  
— Кто тут? — раздаётся голос Исака, и в нём чувствуется холод и подозрительность, но не испуг. Вопрос странен сам по себе. Бассейн предназначен для всех, кто хочет им воспользоваться, и сейчас он открыт для посещений. Исак же повёл себя так, словно он им владеет.  
  
— Всего лишь я, — говорит Эвен со своего места и чувствует себя идиотом. Исак даже не знает его имени.  
  
— Я скоро ухожу. Ты не мог бы немного подождать? — просит Исак, теперь поворачиваясь к Эвену спиной, и плывёт к дальнему бортику, словно не хочет, чтобы Эвен даже мельком увидел очертание его тела. Если бы у Исака была третья нога, Эвен бы об это так и не узнал.  
  
— Конечно. Я вернусь в раздевалку.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Эвен потрясён этим, такой вежливостью, уязвимостью. Эвен чувствует себя так, словно подсматривал за изящной принцессой из 1700-х годов, чья кожа слишком нежна и благородна, чтобы быть замаранной взглядом простолюдина. Он чувствует себя так, словно причинил боль этому парнишке тем, что увидел его практически обнажённым. Эвен ощущает слишком многое и не знает, что и думать.  
  
Исак возвращается в раздевалку, замотавшись в длинное полотенце, которое закрывается всё тело от шеи до ступней. Эвен даже не знал, что такие длинные полотенца существуют в природе. Исак краснеет, и если бы Эвен был не в курсе его заболевания, то подумал бы, что это из-за него.  
  
— Бассейн в твоём полном распоряжении, — говорит Исак, проходя мимо.  
  
— Я не хотел тебя выгонять.  
  
— Я всё равно собирался уходить.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Эвен возвращается в бассейн и ногой пробует температуру воды. Он уже принял холодный душ, так что всё довольно терпимо. Вода выглядит чистой. Он надеется, что никто не решил использовать бассейн не по назначению. Но потом он кое-что осознаёт. Исак был в бассейне, плавал в воде, обработанной химикатами.  
  
Он в порядке? Как часто он это делает? Не причиняет ли это боль его коже? Он только обжигает других, или ему тоже больно от этих прикосновений? Помогает ли ему вода? Он выглядел довольно умиротворённым, пока Эвен не помешал ему. Приятно ли ему находиться в воде? Приятно ли ему так же, как это приятно Эвену?  
  
Эвен возвращается в раздевалку. Он не уверен, зачем, просто делает это.  
  
— Когда ты обычно ходишь на ланч? — спрашивает он, прежде чем язык прилипает к горлу.  
  
— Э-э-э, что? — выпаливает Исак.  
  
— Ланч. Во сколько ты ешь? Я не видел тебя в школьной столовой.  
  
— Я, э-э-э. А что?  
  
— Было бы приятно увидеть тебя там.  
  
Исак краснеет, и Эвена убивает, что он не может сказать, он ли вызвал такую реакцию или это стандартный симптом заболевания. Внезапно это становится самой ужасной вещью в мире.  
  
— Я посмотрю, что можно с этим сделать, — отвечает Исак с робкой улыбкой на красивом лице.  
  
 _Как кто-то может думать, что он противный?_  
  
— Ладно, — улыбается Эвен.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Эвен возвращается в бассейн и ныряет в воду. Даже простое нахождение с Исаком в ограниченном пространстве опьяняет. Он по-прежнему ощущает это, когда возвращается домой и обнимает мать.  
  
— Хороший день?  
  
— Целительный день! — широко улыбается Эвен. — Слово дня. Это значит полезный для здоровья и благотворный, и приятный.  
  
— Я не уверена, что эти слова употребляются вместе, — смеётся она, а потом целует его в висок.  
  
— Не приставай!  
  
.  
  
Эвен выходит в коридор после ужасного урока физики, недоумевая, почему его заставляют выбирать этот предмет, и впервые с момента возвращения он думает, что у него не получится наверстать упущенное до выпускных экзаменов.  
  
— Я тебе помогу. Не переживай, — говорит Адам, обнимая его рукой за плечи, пока они идут по коридору вместе с Арвидом и его друзьями.  
  
— Без обид, Адам. Но у тебя самые плохие оценки в классе, — шутит Арвид, и Эвен поджимает губы.  
  
Эвену не очень-то нравится Арвид. Точнее он ему совсем не нравится. Он был первым, кто стал показывать на Эвена пальцем, когда у него диагностировали биполярное расстройство. Он был первым, кто стал распространять слухи о нём и превратил его в предмет обсуждения на вечеринках. Арвид — классический пример хулигана и задиры, и раньше Эвену была невыносима даже мысль о том, чтобы приблизиться к этому человеку.  
  
Эвену не нравится, что сейчас он идёт по коридору с Арвидом, но ему нужно держаться в тени. Ему нужно смешаться с толпой и не привлекать к себе внимание. Всё, что ему удалось выстроить, по-прежнему очень хрупко, и он пока не хочет нарушать баланс. Не сейчас, когда он по-прежнему слаб, когда его раны ещё не зажили. Не сейчас, когда любого злобного или мерзкого комментария было бы достаточно, чтобы вернуть его в то тёмное место, где он провёл в изоляции много месяцев. Не тогда, когда малейшее касание может заставить его развалиться на части.  
  
 _Придерживайся сценария._  
  
Он заходит с Адамом, Арвидом и его друзьями в столовую, и через мгновение понимает, что люди не шепчутся между собой из-за того, что он в компании того самого парня, которого презирает уже давно. Им нет до него дела. Снова.  
  
Сегодня Исак пришёл на ланч в столовую. И все глаза прикованы к нему.  
  
Эвен улыбается, когда видит его профиль. Исак снова надел шапку сегодня. Его щёки порозовели, идеальный румянец, покрывающий выступающие скулы, выглядит словно обещание. Губы Исака тоже покраснели, и он жуёт свою еду так, словно нервничает. Его руки снова закрыты, и Эвен пытается представить, каково это сидеть посреди довольно тёплого помещения в зимней куртке и держать бутерброд пальцами в кожаных перчатках.  
  
Он уже собирается подойти и заговорить с Исаком, как вдруг Арвид сцепляет руки и радостно их потирает, словно только что получил подарок, и опережает Эвена.  
  
— О, слава богу! — громко восклицает Арвид, убедившись, что его хорошо слышно. — Я сегодня особенно замёрз. А ты, Адам?  
  
Адам широко распахивает глаза, и Эвен внезапно понимает, почему Исак обычно ест ланч в укромных уголках, почему он постоянно избегает людей, почему он ни с кем не общается. Должно быть, Арвид уже приставал к нему в течение той недели, предшествующей возвращению Эвена в школу. Должно быть, Арвид превратил Исака в свою новую мишень. Это единственная причина, из-за чего он не портит жизнь Эвену.  _Ну конечно!_  
  
А сам Эвен пришёл с тем, кто делает жизнь Исака невыносимой.  _Великолепно._  
  
Арвид медленно направляется к столику, где сидит Исак, Исак, который даже не счёл нужным оторвать взгляд от тарелки и не проявляет никаких чувств, не кажется особенно испуганным. Он продолжает есть свой бутерброд, правда медленнее, чем раньше, словно внезапное вмешательство Арвида дало новое направление его мыслям и избавило от нервов. Исак спокойно жуёт, пока Арвид идёт к нему.  
  
Эвен пытается предположить, что он сделает и сможет ли сам Эвен его остановить. Арвид славится острым языком, не физической силой. Он выглядит не слишком внушительно, но его слова и влияние беспощадны. Эвену кажется, что его парализовало. Так всегда происходит, когда всё идёт не по плану, когда ситуация отклоняется от изначального сценария. У него нет заготовок на такие случаи.  
  
Арвид устраивается позади Исака и поднимает руки над его головой и как-то странно ими двигает. Эвену нужно какое-то время, чтобы понять, что тот притворяется, будто пытается согреться, как делал бы это человек, стоящий у костра или камина.  
  
— Как тепло, — шутливо произносит Арвид, потирая руки над головой Исака. — Я знал, что не просто так забыл сегодня перчатки.  
  
Эвен замечает, как Исак стискивает зубы, и это единственный признак его раздражения. Небольшой сбой. И по крайней мере Эвен чувствует облегчение, что Исак больше раздражён, чем испуган. Но сам он боится за него. Он слишком хорошо знает, каким ядовитым языком обладает Арвид.  
  
— Мне тебя не хватало в столовой, — говорит Арвид. — Интересно, что заставило тебя прийти сегодня, — усмехается он.  
  
Исак снова стискивает зубы, и Эвен надеется, что он не видел, как он пришёл сюда вместе с Арвидом. Он надеется, что Исак не думает, что он специально это устроил. Эвен надеется…  
  
Эвен не знал, что взглядом можно убить, пока Исак не повернул голову и не посмотрел ему глаза.  _Блядь. Размечтался._  
  
— Эвен, тебе ведь всегда холодно? — продолжает Арвид. — Ты всегда носишь одежду с длинными рукавами, даже в жару. Подойди сюда. Погрейся немного у этого гипотетического огня. Он не умрёт, если несколько человек вторгнутся в его драгоценное личное пространство. Не переживай. Просто…  
  
— Ты закончил? — Исак прерывает речь Арвида.  
  
— Что? — фыркает тот.  
  
— Ты закончил вести себя как двенадцатилетний ребёнок или тебе нужно ещё немного времени? — закатывает глаза Исак, поворачиваясь на стуле, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Думаю, у меня есть ещё девять минут до следующего урока.  
  
Арвид заливается смехом, сцепляет руки и устраивает из этого настоящее шоу, как это обычно делают все задиры, когда им оказывают сопротивление.  
  
— Ты сумасшедший? У тебя проблемы под этими кудряшками?  
  
— Да и да вообще-то, — говорит Исак, поднимаясь со стула, как всегда медленно и собранно.  
  
Друзья Арвида принимают позы, обычные для людей, чувствующих угрозу и вынужденных демонстрировать силу. Исака это, кажется, забавляет.  
  
— Знаешь, какое у меня любимое слово, Арвид? — медленно произносит Исак, отодвигая стул и поднимая подбородок, чтобы приблизиться к нему. Исак не боится, что люди втогнутся в его пространство. На самом деле всё наоборот, и видеть, как Арвид и его банда отступают назад и отшатываются, — настоящее облегчение. — Ангст, — продолжает Исак. — Моё любимое слово «ангст». Знаешь, что оно значит?  
  
— Что за хрень…  
  
— Оно означает страх и тревогу, его употребление меняется в зависимости от языка, страны и научной школы. — Ты знал, что это слово пришло в английский язык как заимствование из норвежского, датского, голландского и немецкого? Считай, мы его придумали. Я считаю, это потрясающе, и горжусь этим, понимаешь? Потому что ангст — это такое важное чувство и тема экзистенциализма. Сартр, и Ницше, и Хайдеггер любили рассуждать об этом. Только не подумай, что я сторонник экзистенциализма. У меня, знаешь ли, широкие взгляды.  
  
— Что с тобой не т…  
  
Исак поднимает правую руку и медленно снимает перчатки, пока все люди, собравшиеся в столовой, смотрят на него.  
  
— Но это неважно, — продолжает Исак. — Мне нравится слова ангст, но я не хочу углубляться в тонкости, сравнивая ангст с тоской или ещё чем-то. Я бы предпочёл поговорить о страхе, который включает в себя все эти чувства. Понимаешь? Что ты знаешь о страхе, Арвид? Как много ты о нём знаешь?  
  
Указательный палец Исака оказывается у груди Арвида, но не прикасается к нему, он просто рисует им круги в воздухе, продолжая смотреть ему в глаза.  
  
— Готов поспорить, что ты много знаешь о страхе, Арвид. Готов поспорить, что это твоя любимая эмоция. Тебе нравится им управлять, так? Тебе нравится то чувство, что приходит с этим. Власть. Величие. Ты знаешь, многие философы считали, что страх важен, потому что позволяет обществу функционировать. Ты боишься ареста, поэтому не совершаешь преступлений. Общественный договор, Руссо. Но я опять отвлекаюсь. Страх — это явление, через призму которого можно прекрасно рассматривать определённый феномен сегодняшнего общества. Например, издевательства. Сутью издевательств над другими является управление страхом из-за отсутствия контроля и власти во всех остальных аспектах жизни того, кто этим занимается. Человек издевается над другими, потому что хочет, чтобы его боялись, а человек хочет, чтобы его боялись, потому что его невозможно любить, но он не хочет страдать или оставаться без внимания.  _Или_  потому что человек чувствует угрозу, исходящую от другого человека, предположим, от  _меня_ , от человека, который не хочет жить по законам его или её общественного договора. Люди, издевающиеся над другими, обычно чувствуют, что их нельзя любить, поэтому альтернатива для них — вызывать страх.  
  
Конечно, бывают исключения. Иногда такие люди просто злые и равнодушные, и они получают удовольствие и выгоду оттого, что видят страдания других. Но это особый вид. А в тебе, мой дорогой Арвид, нет ничего особенного. Ты совершенно типичный вид задиры, какими их показывают на ТВ, в этих сопливых фильмах, которые люди смотрят и, фыркая, говорят: «Да таких уже не существует», и в книгах, и в блогах. Ты такой же, как и все, кто жил до тебя. Ты такой, какой есть, потому что ты практически запрограммирован на подобное поведение. Ты смотрел «Мир дикого Запада»? У тех роботов больше свободы в мыслях и поступках, чем у тебя. Ты практически лишён свободы выбора. Вся твоя жизнь предопределила то, кем ты являешься сегодня: совершенно безликим хулиганом. Ты не оригинальный и не особенный, и твои дружки либо боятся, что их исключат из ближнего круга и будут над ними издеваться, или у них отсутствуют яйца или желание решать за себя. Полагаю, что последнее правда в обоих случаях.  
  
И да, страх. Страх превосходен и восхитителен. Ты знал, что страх — первое чувство, упоминаемое в Библии? Да, первое, что почувствовал Адам, когда понял, что облажался, — это был страх. Разумеется. И сколько величия в страхе! Страх невероятно величественный, но в то же время он может ограничивать личные свободы. Как, например, эта раздражающая процедура досмотра в аэропорту. Тот факт, что они ограничивают объём жидкости, которые мы можем брать в самолёт, а в некоторых странах даже заставляют снимать обувь. Я особо не против снять обувь или чтобы меня обыскивали, но я возражаю, что они ограничивают количество жидкостей, которые я везу. Я ненавижу покупать шампунь где-то ещё или использовать чужой. Ты знал, что они ввели это ограничение после того, как предотвратили теракт в Лондоне примерно в 2007? Теракта не произошло. Слава богу. Но страх, что это может произойти снова, и что они снова могут прибегнуть к подобному способу, обрёк нас на ограничение жидкости в ручной клади на веки вечные. Этот страх, хоть он и оправдан, лишает меня свободы брать с собой в самолёт любимый гель для душа, и меня это расстраивает. Видишь? Страх, который ты внушаешь, даже не является оправданным, так что ты поймёшь, если моё расстройство из-за геля для душа выльется на тебя, Арвид.  
  
— Ты… Да ты просто, блядь, сумасшедший, — заикается Арвид.  
  
— Мило, — смеётся Исак, и Эвен не может понять, возбуждён ли он или испуган.  
  
В момент охватившей его паники Арвид сжимает руку в кулак и, кажется, собирается нанести удар. Тело Эвена начинает двигаться инстинктивно, но Исак опережает его. Он поднимает руку и кладёт её Арвиду на щёку.  
  
— Блядь! Что за хрен?! — взвизгивает от боли Арвид, словно только что обжёгся, и Исак убирает руку мгновение спустя.  
  
— На случай, если ты не понял, вот тебе резюме: я здесь угроза. Угроза — это  _я_. Ты боишься  _меня_. Я не боюсь тебя. Я терпел твои выходки несколько недель, потому что меня интригуют люди, третирующие других. Но так как я не безликий хулиган с неоригинальной слезливой историей из жизни, я к тебе не прикоснусь, я не причиню тебе боли, я даже к тебе не подойду. Разумеется, если ты будешь держаться подальше от меня. Вот такая у нас с тобой версия общественного договора. Видишь, я сейчас использую твою любимую стратегию запугивания. Понимаешь, насколько мне не всё равно?  
  
— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что ёбнутый, Вальтерсен.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что я тот, кто может обеспечить тебе ожог второй степени, — отвечает Исак очень спокойно, и в это мгновение он огонь. Языки его пламени сверкают. Он светится огнём, могучим, величественным и негасимым. — Если ты мне не веришь, узнай, почему я больше не учусь в Ниссен. Кажется, это твой любимый вид деятельности. — Исак начинает собирать вещь в рюкзак. — Ну ладно, мои девять минут закончились. Всем спасибо. Надеюсь, вы получили удовольствие от представления.  
  
И после этого Исак уходит.  
  
— А я говорил, что он мерзкий, — шепчет Адам.  
  
 _«Это защитный механизм»_ , — думает Эвен. И он знает это. Это знание жжёт его изнутри. Он уже такое видел. Он знает.  
  
Эвен провёл всю жизнь, пытаясь понять, почему его так тянет к огню, а в последние несколько месяцев — почему эта зачарованность привела к его падению по наклонной плоскости в бездну.  
  
Эвену всегда было интересно, почему из четырёх стихий — Земли, символизирующей дружбу и постоянство, Воды, в которой он ищет покоя и умиротворения, Воздуха, объединяющего в себе любовь и всё, чего он жаждет, и Огня, синонима хаоса, в котором он оказался, и тепла, которого требует всё его естество — именно Огонь всегда был тем, перед чем он никогда не мог устоять, тем, что всегда поглощало его, в чём он страстно желал утонуть.  
  
Эвен всегда знал, что его тянет к огню. Но лишь во время ланча в тот вторник Эвен понимает, почему.  
  
 _Я погашу огонь в тебе, а ты разожжёшь его во мне._  
  
.  
  
— Чего  _ты_  боишься? — спрашивает Эвен у Исака, когда в следующий раз сталкивается с ним в раздевалке школьного бассейна.  
  
На этот раз Исак полностью одет, когда Эвен оказывается там, и он думает, что тот хотел избежать этой встречи. Часть его ожидает, что Исак уйдёт, не удостоив его ответом, но тот останавливается и смотрит Эвену в глаза.  
  
— Что я стану, как ты.  
  
Эвен смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, одновременно не понимая и понимая.  
  
— Что я буду проводить время с этими слабовольным людьми, лишь бы не стать объектом насмешек.  
  
Эвен кивает и подходит к своему шкафчику.  _Я понял._  
  
— Никогда больше не заговаривай со мной, ладно? — добавляет он, и Эвен замечает, что на этот раз Исак не краснеет.  
  
— Понял.  
  
Эвен заговаривает с ним снова.

 


	2. Философия обмана

**Тайный**  —  _прилагательное: хранимый в секрете, особенно из-за потенциального неодобрения._  
  
Эвен читает слово и его определение пять раз, проговаривая каждый слог, словно пробуя на вкус, будто это поможет лучше запомнить.  _Тайный. Хранимый в секрете. (Особенно из-за потенциального неодобрения)._  
  
Его телефон опасно балансирует на краю раковины, пока Эвен пропускает волосы сквозь пальцы. Он думал о том, чтобы уложить их сегодня, надёжно спрятанные в шкафчике средства для укладки умоляют, чтобы их использовали. Но матери нравится, когда его волосы свободно падают на лицо, как сейчас, поэтому он решает оставить всё, как есть.  
  
Были времена, когда Эвен ни за что бы не ушёл из дома, не уложив чёлку. Так же как когда-то были времена, когда его отец всё ещё жил с ними, времена, когда ему можно было быть капризным подростком, которому не приходилось постоянно улыбаться.  
  
Эвен морщится от собственных мыслей.  
  
 _«Воспоминания о прошлом редко идут во благо, Эвен»._  
  
Он нажимает на экран телефона, чтобы снять блокировку, и снова читает слова дня.  _Тайный. Хранимый в секрете._ Он думает о предложениях, где мог бы его использовать, обдумывает возможность вставить его в сегодняшний анекдот, чтобы одновременно выполнить два пункта из ежедневного списка дел. Он всегда рассказывает матери анекдоты во время завтрака и надеется, что она пока не догадалась. Ему хочется верить, что они не звучат слишком отрепетированными, что они часть тщательно написанного сценария, который он снова и снова прокручивает в голове.  
  
— Эвен? Ты опоздаешь, — раздаётся голос матери из-за закрытой двери.  
  
— Иду!  
  
.  
  
Завтрак пока проходит спокойно. Эвен дважды рассмешил мать, и она трижды поцеловала его в щёку. Он рад, что снова отказался от укладки, потому что она уже два раза потрепала его по волосам. Она рассказывает ему о Ларсе, а он ей — о внезапной самоуверенности Мутты.  
  
— Ну он очень симпатичный. Что плохого, чтобы быть самоуверенным в вашем возрасте? — улыбается она, кусая яблоко.  
  
— Я уверен, он будет в восторге, что моя мама считает его симпатичным, — смеётся Эвен.  
  
— Что? А ты считаешь, что он несимпатичный? — фыркает она. — Разве ты не считаешь его привлекательным?  
  
Смех внезапно застревает у Эвена в горле. Он не уверен, почему испытывает дискомфорт, но ничего не может с этим сделать. Это очень простой вопрос. Ей интересно его мнение о привлекательности Мутты, и всё это субъективно и не должно иметь большого значения.  
Тон их разговора лёгкий, и Эвен сам затронул эту тему. Он может легко проигнорировать её вопрос, перевести всё в шутку, или просто сказать  _«да»_  и двигаться дальше.  
  
Однако повисший вопрос кажется неправильным и тяжёлым. Эвену кажется, словно мать спрашивает совсем о другом.  _Тебя привлекает Мутта? Мутта, парень Мутта? Тебе нравятся парни? Ты когда-нибудь чувствовал влечение к парням?_  
  
Эвена внезапно переполняет тревога, потому что он не помнит всего, что когда-то рассказывал ей. Он не помнит, что говорил в ту ночь, когда слова лились из него потоком. Он не помнит, видела ли она рисунки, прежде чем он избавился от них. Он не уверен, не обсуждала ли его психотерапевт что-нибудь с его матерью, не заходил ли когда-нибудь Микаэль, чтобы рассказать ей, что сделал Эвен.  
  
Эвен внезапно переполнен тревогой, потому что не уверен, о чём именно она спрашивает.  
  
— Эвен? Всё хорошо? — мягко спрашивает она, сжимая его плечо. Эвен не знает, когда она успела оказаться так близко, но он не возражает. Прикосновение даёт ему опору, возвращает его обратно.  
  
— Да, да, — нервно хихикает он. — Просто… Мысль о том, что ты считаешь Мутту привлекательным, немного травмирует, мам.  
  
— Боже. Не в этом смысле!  
  
Они смеются и заканчивают завтрак в неловкой и тяжёлой тишине. Она не давит на него, но Эвен знает, что она заметила его порывистое дыхание, когда спросила о Мутте.  
  
 _Парни._  
  
Семья Эвена всегда были либеральной и прогрессивной. Его тётя живёт в счастливом браке с женщиной, и он всегда был первым, кто открыто бросался на её защиту, когда дальние родственники-гомофобы отвратительно вели себя с ней во время рождественских обедов.  
  
И всё же. Эвен никогда не делился этой частью себя с матерью или вообще в кем бы то ни было. Он никогда не чувствовал в этом необходимости. Он довольно долго встречался с Соней, пока всё не полетело к чертям, так что он никогда не давал волю чувствам по отношению к парням. По крайней мере до той ночи с Микаэлем.  
  
Эвен целует мать в щёку и идёт в школу с чуждым ему чувством в душе. Стыд. Он впервые в жизни понимает, что стыдится того, кем является.  
  
 _Тайный. Хранимый в секрете._  
  
.  
  
— Блин, смотрите, кто только что зашёл, — Адам перебивает Элиаса на полуслове. Тот снова болтал о своей второкурснице, и уже готов запустить в Адама яблоком, когда во всей столовой разносится коллективный вздох.  
  
Эвен следит за взглядом Юсефа, и его глаза останавливаются на Исаке, который идёт с подносом к столику у окна.  
  
На нём чёрная куртка, капюшон которой натянут на зелёный снепбек, и серые перчатки. На голове у него наушники, и он идёт, ни на кого не глядя. Его походка кажется одновременно уверенной и беззаботной. Эвен практически завидует ему.  
  
— А у этого паренька есть яйца, — смеётся Адам.  
  
— Его зовут Исак, — немного раздражённо выпаливает Эвен.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты продолжаешь говорить о нём, используя разные выражения. Но у него есть имя — Исак.  
  
— Да, Адам. Уж называй парня по имени, если собираешься обсуждать размер его яиц! — шутит Элиас, и Эвен внезапно чувствует, как мурашки бегут по коже. Он не хочет быть здесь. Он любит своих друзей, но не в этот момент.  
  
Эвен перестаёт следить за разговором после того, как Элиас второй раз подряд шутит о том, что Адам скрытый гей. Он стискивает зубы и изо всех сил пытается сфокусироваться на тарелке с едой. Он подумывает психануть и прочитать им лекцию о том, насколько губительны такие мелкие подколки, рассказать им о том, что такое микроагрессия. Но он не уверен, как начать такой разговор, чтобы при этом не пришлось отвечать на другие вопросы, как сделать это, не признаваясь, почему это так его беспокоит, как не поставить при этом в неловкое положение Микаэля. Микаэля, чьи карие глаза прикованы к Эвену, словно он понимает, насколько ему тяжело.  
  
— А ты как думаешь, Эвен? — спрашивает Адам, возвращая его к текущему разговору.  
  
— О чём?  
  
— Как ты думаешь, новенький — гей? Ой, прости. Я хотел сказать Исак. Думаешь, Исак — гей? Он выглядит, как гей.  
  
— Что значит выглядит, как гей? — Мутта закатывает глаза. — Он одевается точно так же, как и ты. Да и вообще, какая разница? Отъебись!  
  
— Сам отъебись! Я не о том, как он одевается, — фыркает Адам. — Кто-то из второкурсников слышал кое-что о его учёбе в Ниссен. И он всё время краснеет и всё такое.  
  
Эвен внезапно отодвигает стул и встаёт.  
  
— Ты куда? — спрашивает Адам, и Эвен не уверен, что может ответить на этот вопрос, не сорвавшись.  
  
— Я больше не могу это слушать, — выдыхает он, берёт свой поднос и отходит от их столика.  
  
Он особо не думает над следующим шагом. Вообще-то он не знал, что сделает это ещё минуту назад, поэтому у него не было времени прикинуть возможные варианты, представить, к чему это может привести.  
  
Он останавливается напротив столика Исака с подносом в руках и ждёт. Он нервничает и не уверен, чего именно ожидает. Было бы мило, если бы Исак обратил внимание на его присутствие, пусть даже и попросил бы оставить его в покое.  
  
В какой-то момент Эвен думает, что, возможно, его присутствие ощущается недостаточно сильно, что его аура не сообщает другим о его приближении, потому что Исак никак не реагирует. Он продолжает есть, качая головой в такт какой-то песни, которую слушает.  
Эвен чувствует себя неуютно, понимая, что все взгляды прикованы к нему. Он думает, не пнуть ли Исака осторожно ногой, но потом вспоминает о невозможности  _прикасаться_  к нему. Он даже не может помахать ему руками, потому что они заняты подносом. В общем, у него особо нет выбора, поэтому он ставит поднос на его стол.  
  
— Не помню, чтобы приглашал тебя присоединиться, — голос Исака звучит холодно и отрешённо, и Эвен внезапно осознаёт, каким идиотским было его решение подойти.  
  
— Я предположил, что ты не откажешься от компании, — Эвен натягивает свою лучшую улыбку.  
  
— И на чём конкретно строилось твоё предположение? Если я ясно попросил тебя в бассейне несколько дней назад больше никогда со мной не разговаривать?  
  
Эвен пристально смотрит на него, и Исак наконец встречается с ним взглядом. У него зелёные глаза и красные щёки. Только на этот раз Эвен знает, что это не из-за него или из-за того, что Исак взволнован, потому что в его глазах нет и намёка на нервозность. Исак выглядит немного раздражённым, словно нахождение в компании Эвена не входит в список его дел на сегодня.  
  
— Надеялся, что ты передумаешь, — отвечает он.  
  
— Хм… Предположения… Это я могу принять. Все рассуждения начинаются с предположений. Ни одно философское рассуждение невозможно без предположений. Но надежда? Это царство беззакония для меня.  
  
— Тебе всегда нужно употреблять такие заумные слова? — Эвен наконец отрывает глаза от Исака и отодвигает стул, чтобы сесть.  
  
— Полагаю, мы с тобой по-разному понимает слово «заумный».  
  
— Что ты слушал? — спрашивает Эвен, усаживаясь и полностью игнорируя предыдущую подколку.  
  
— Я ничего не слушал, — пожимает плечами Исак, хотя наушники по-прежнему у него на голове. Эвен понимает, что тот не нажимал на паузу, прежде чем заговорить с ним. Он притворялся, что слушает музыку, пока Эвен стоял перед ним.  
  
— Ты игнорировал меня целых тридцать секунд, — говорит он.  
  
— На самом деле двадцать одну, — поправляет Исак, даже не глядя на него.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Эвен знает, почему Исак игнорировал его, но это слово всё равно срывается с его губ. Кажется, вопрос удивляет Исака, потому что он наконец поднимает глаза и внимательно изучает его. Его взгляд холоден, но щёки горят. Это практически сводит Эвена с ума. Лицо Исака — одно сплошное противоречие.  
  
— Я предположил, что ты поймёшь намёк и оставишь меня в покое, — наконец отвечает он, но Эвена это не убеждает.  
  
— Ты действительно любишь предположения.  
  
— Основа любых рассуждений. Я сказал тебе это пять секунд назад.  
  
— Пятьдесят четыре, — выдаёт случайное число Эвен. И это заставляет Исака удивлённо моргнуть, словно он не ожидал, что Эвен решит сыграть в его игру, словно большинство людей, с которыми он проделывал это раньше, обычно уже сдавались к этому моменту. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл? — добавляет Эвен, и он практически уверен, что Исак не попросит его об этом. Он не знает, почему он так в этом убеждён, но факт остаётся фактом.  
  
— Можешь остаться, — пожимает плечами Исак.  
  
Они едят в тишине, практически не разговаривая. Эвен пытается этого не показать, но он доволен собой. Он собирается попробовать морковь, лежащую на тарелке, когда из наушников Исака раздаётся грохотание музыки.  
  
Он слушает какой-то агрессивный рок, и Эвен совершенно этого не ожидал. Люди за соседними столиками тоже слышат музыку, и каждая клеточка в его теле, отвечающая за самосохранение, побуждает его взять поднос и уйти. Но он остаётся. Он остаётся, потому что все остальные клетки убеждены, что Исак проверяет его.  
  
И они правы.  
  
Исак выключает музыку несколько минут спустя. Он снимает наушники и кладёт их на стол. Потом он снимает капюшон, а следом и зелёный снепбек. Эвен старается не глазеть, но у него не получается. Его глаза неотрывно следят за каждым поспешным, но аккуратным движением Исака, за тем, как он проводит руками в серых перчатках по вьющимся светлым волосам, словно выпуская их на свободу. Эвен на мгновение задумывается, будет ли больно прикоснуться к его волосам.  
  
— Так лучше? — спрашивает он, внезапно почувствовав уверенность оттого, что Исак избавился от нескольких слоёв одежды в его присутствии. Он позволяет ему увидеть лишь собственную макушку, но это всё равно кажется честью, знаком доверия.  
  
— Охуенно жарко, — пожимает плечами Исак, по-прежнему не глядя на Эвена.  
  
— Ты его чувствуешь? Жар?  
  
Внезапно Исак со злостью смотрит на него, и Эвен отшатывается. Ещё рано говорить об этом.  _Понятно._  
  
— Что ты только что слушал? — Эвен меняет тему, стараясь изобразить такую же беззаботность, какую видит в глазах Исака.  
  
— «System of a Down».  
  
— Никогда о них не слышал, — говорит Эвен.  
  
— Разумеется. Готов поспорить, ты слушаешь дерьмовую попсу.  
  
Эвен улыбается, и на мгновение Исак поднимает на него глаза. И тогда Эвен видит это: едва заметное прерывистое дыхание, ещё сильнее порозовевшие щёки. Их общение влияет и на него. Исак может предвидеть его слова и за миллисекунды придумать остроумные ответы, но, кажется, улыбки Эвена постоянно застают его врасплох.  
  
— Почему ты передумал? Разрешил мне есть с тобой? — спрашивает Эвен.  
  
— Все пялятся на нас. Меня это веселит. Тебя нет?  
  
— Ты странный, — смеётся Эвен, а потом замечает, что лицо Исака краснеет ещё больше.  
  
— Ты ещё более странный.  
  
Эвен снова смеётся и наблюдает, как Исак доедает свой ланч в комфортной тишине.  
  
— Мы теперь друзья? — спрашивает он, когда Исак снова начинает одеваться. — У меня ощущение, что я справился с несколькими твоими тестами.  
  
— Зависит от твоего определения дружбы, — пожимает плечами Исак. — Потому что не думаю, что мне интересно быть одним из тех, с кем ты тусуешься.  
  
— Что не так с моими друзьями? — хмурится Эвен.  
  
— Ничего, — отвечает Исак, поднимаясь и собирая вещи. — Уверен, они классные. Просто мне кажется, что ты забываешь, кто ты, когда ты с ними.  
  
Эвен морщится, и уголки губ Исака трогает улыбка. Туше. Эвен практически слышит, как тот произносит это про себя.  
  
— И _ты_  знаешь, кто я? — Эвен смотрит ему прямо в глаза.  
  
— Конечно, знаю, Айвин. Ты такой же, как я.  
  
— Меня зовут Эвен, — отвечает он и надеется, что это не выходит слишком раздражённо.  
  
— Конечно, прости, — самодовольно улыбается Исак. — Я бы хотел и дальше развлекать всю столовую, но меня ждут в другом месте.  
  
Эвен некоторое время сидит в одиночестве, пока к нему не подходит Адам, усаживаясь на стул Исака.  
  
— Ну что, он тебе задал жару?  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
.  
  
Эвен решает его игнорировать, перестать о нём думать и обращать внимание на его существование. Исак явно не заинтересован в дружбе с ним, и Эвен начинает беспокоиться, что это навязчивое влечение может быть симптомом чего-то более серьёзного. Поэтому он старается изо всех сил. Он лежит в кровати по ночам и планирует свои дни до мельчайших деталей. Он заполняет свободное время всевозможными занятиями и решает снова начать читать.  
  
Но очень скоро Эвен обнаруживает, что не может выкинуть его из головы, что Исак становится физическим грузом, давящим на внешние стены его разума. Во вторник утром он понимает, что чувствует присутствие Исака ещё до того, как видит или слышит его. Ощущение того, как горит его тело каждый раз, когда этот закутанный в одежду дерзкий нахал проходит мимо, опьяняет.  
  
Он пытается убедить себя, что всё придумал, смиряется с мыслью, что у него, вероятно, гипомания и галлюцинации. Но это чувство усиливается, и Эвен теперь может определить, что Исак в здании, находясь через два кабинета от него. Он даже несколько раз проверяет свою теорию, ради эксперимента выбегая в коридор. Он никогда не ошибается. Он всегда может определить, когда Исак там.  
  
В воскресенье вечером Эвен становится интересно, могут ли другие люди чувствовать тепло Исака так же, как он. Но он не знает, как завести подобный разговор и не выглядеть при этом психом. Поэтому он оставляет это при себе.  _Тайным. Хранимым в секрете._  
  
.  
  
Они сидят на физике, и Эвен изо всех сил старается игнорировать и как-то заглушить сильное желание поменяться местами с коротко стриженной Оливией, чтобы оказаться поближе к Исаку, который, кажется, совершенно не замечает его присутствия. На нём снова несколько слоёв одежды и фирменный синий пуховик, и он, как и всегда, кажется совершенно незаинтересованным в том, о чём говорит учитель.  
  
Однако внезапно Эвен замечает, что спустя двадцать пять минут лекции Исак блестяще отвечает на вопрос, судя по выражению лица преподавателя, и внезапно включается в учебный процесс. Он садится прямо, кивает всему, о чём говорит мистер Эрикссон, поднимает руку, чтобы высказать своё мнение по теме, и всё время улыбается.  
  
Эвен хмурится из-за внезапной перемены отношения. Он чувствует себя неуютно из-за того, что вообще это замечает, потому что это значит, что он по-прежнему обращает внимание на каждое движение Исака. Но он также понимает, что это самая интересная лекция по физике, на которой он когда-либо присутствовал.  
  
Исак отвечает на вопрос, используя третий закон Ньютона, — что-то о том, что каждое действие во вселенной вызывает равное ему противодействие, — и Эвен задумывается, существует ли противодействие к притяжению, которое он испытывает к Исаку. Он знает, что метафоры помогают ему разбираться в физике и рисует что-то в тетради.  
  
Спустя пять минут Исак просит позволения выйти из класса. Он с гримасой на лице держится за живот, и, может, у Эвена есть проблемы с физикой, но он точно видит, что Исак прикидывается. Но учитель, кажется, не возражает и, улыбнувшись, отпускает его.  _Улыбнувшись!_ Эвен не может поверить в происходящее.  
  
Эвен осознаёт, что Исак уже делал так раньше: участвовал в скучной лекции по физике, всячески признавал авторитет мистера Эрикссона, чего тот страстно желал, а потом просил позволений уйти, сославшись на физический дискомфорт.  
  
Парни были правы. Исак  _действительно_ гений.

.

Эвен не следит за ним. Он хочет, но не делает этого. Он решает, что уже достаточно наблюдал за Исаком для одного дня. Вот вам и выкинул его из головы.  
  
Он заходит в библиотеку с Муттой, Микаэлем и Адамом и замечает за одним из столов Исака, читающего книгу. В отличие от своих друзей Эвен не ахает и не вздрагивает, потому что он и так уже чувствовал, что он здесь.  
  
— Что он здесь делает? — шепчет Адам в основном самому себе.  
  
— О чём ты? — хмурится Мутта. — Ему что, нельзя теперь находиться в библиотеке?  
  
— Да нет, я не о том, заткнись, — Адам закатывает глаза. — Я к тому, что у нас с ним сейчас английский. Он должен быть на уроке.  
  
— Хм, а почему тогда  _ты_  не на уроке? — смеётся Микаэль.  
  
— Ну, я же не гений. Ясно? Не гении иногда прогуливают уроки, — объясняет Адам.  
  
— Мне кажется, что уж скорее гении прогуливают уроки, — размышляет Мутта. — Они же гении. Им не нужно ходить на занятия.  
  
Эвен улыбается. Он не знает, почему, но не может сдержаться. Исак, наверное, уже и так знает всё, чему пытаются научить его эти жалкие преподаватели. Ему, вероятно, смертельно скучно, вот почему он разыгрывает заинтересованность в том, о чём они говорят в первой половине лекций, а потом смывается в библиотеку, чтобы узнать действительно что-то новое. Исак  _определённо_  завораживает.  
  
— Приём? Земля вызывает Эвена? — говорит Мутта, и, как обычно, эти слова заставляют его улыбнуться. Когда-нибудь он объяснит Мутте, почему они ему так нравятся.  
  
— Он буквально пару дней назад надрал тебе задницу. Ты что, мазохист? — очень серьёзно спрашивает Адам.  
  
— Заткнись, — Эвен отпихивает его и направляется к разделу с электронными носителями. Ему нужно найти старый CD для одного из проектов.  
  
— Да кто вообще сейчас использует CD? У тебя что, есть CD-плеер? — продолжает ворчать Адам у него за спиной.  
  
Эвен уже готов похвалить себя за то, что ему удалось не обращать внимание на Исака и не опозориться перед друзьями. Но потом его взгляд скользит по названию книги, которую он читает.  
  
 ** _«Как умереть»._**  
  
Эти слова не вызывают сомнений, и Эвен замирает на месте. На такое невозможно не обращать внимание, никогда. Ему даже плевать, что друзья шепчутся у него за спиной, потому что он уже стоит прямо перед столом Исака. Ему плевать на своё решение игнорировать этого парня и опьяняющий эффект, которое он оказывает.  
  
Исак читает книгу под названием «Как умереть» в пустой библиотеке в 11 часов дня. Исак, который каждый день ходит к школьному психологу, Исак, у которого нет друзей, Исак, который всегда укутывается в несколько слоёв одежды несмотря на то, что ему жарко, Исак, который слушает агрессивную рок-музыку, чтобы его оставили в покое, Исак, чьи брови сейчас съехались на переносице, пока он читает эту книгу и кажется одиноким, и грустным, и…  
  
— Я не пытаюсь умереть, — говорит Исак, не отрывая глаз от книги, удивляя и его, и парней. — Расслабься.  
  
— Э-э-э…  
  
— Это книга Сенеки. Это римский философ-стоик. Ну, как ты понимаешь, книга по философии. Тебе стоит почитать, — добавляет Исак, и Эвен внезапно чувствует себя самым эгоцентричным человеком в мире.  
  
— Похоже, прикольная книга, — смущённо выдавливает он.  
  
Исак не удостаивает его ответом. Мутта подталкивает Эвена к выходу, изо всех сил стараясь не расхохотаться, в то время как Адам, которого тянет за собой Микаэль, открыто гогочет.  
  
— Заткнись! — стонет Эвен, когда они оказываются снаружи.  
  
— Чувак, он надрал тебе задницу в третий раз! — Адам продолжает ржать.  
  
— Блядь, да что с тобой не так?! — фыркает Эвен, но в результате сам не может удержаться от смеха.  
  
Парни не дают ему забыть об этом конфузе.  _Похоже, прикольная книга._  Он продолжает прокручивать это в голове. Он записывает это в тетрадь. На математике он пытается придумать сценарий фильма, в основу которого ложатся эти три слова, но у него не получается. Он пробует слушать учителя, но быстро теряет интерес.  
  
Во время ланча он ест бутерброд с сыром и наблюдает, как парни рассказывают об утреннем инциденте Элиасу и Юсефу. Он пытается защитить себя, как вдруг внизу живота начинает растекаться тепло, наполняющее его изнутри везде, вплоть до кончиков пальцев. Исак. Ему даже не нужно вслушиваться в перешёптывания или следить за направлением чужих взглядов, чтобы знать, что Исак стоит позади него.  
  
— Вот, — говорит Исак и кладёт на стол книгу.  ** _«Как умереть»_**. — Я закончил. Кажется, ты хотел её почитать.  
  
.  
  
Эвен решает, что слухи — странное явление. Он даже не уверен, что это можно считать слухом. Вообще-то это скорее недопонимание или недоразумение. Только вот Эвен не уверен, как остановить сплетни и как себя вести, потому что никто не говорит с ним об этом.  
  
Странно видеть, что Арвид цепляется за это недопонимание, словно в его жизни снова появилась цель, и он считает своим долгом распространять и поддерживать эти слухи.   
Эвену интересно, знал ли Исак, что обычное действие вызовет такое противодействие.  
  
— Это правда, что новенький пожелал тебе умереть? — спрашивает его Соня как-то днём в среду, когда они оказываются у неё дома.  
  
— Нет, — вздыхает Эвен и роняет голову ей на живот, позволяет играть со своими волосами, как раньше, когда они ещё были вместе. — Он дал мне книгу под названием «Как умереть», которую он читал.  
  
— Похоже на то, что он пожелал тебе умереть.  
  
— Нет, он этого не делал.  
  
Эвен знает, что Исак этого не делал, потому что, когда он открыл книгу на уроке истории, из неё выпал листок бумаги.  
  
 _ **Айвин, встретимся в бассейне в среду после школы.**_  
  
Сегодня среда, и Эвена распирает от нетерпения.  
  
.  
  
Когда Эвен приходит, Исак уже в бассейне. На нём шапочка для купания, но при этом он полностью одет, и это неправильно. Никому нельзя купаться в одежде. Эвен уже собирается задать вопрос, но Исак опережает его.  
  
— Мне разрешили плавать в одежде из-за моих проблем с кожей, — говорит он, и его слова эхом отражаются от стен бассейна. Там больше никого нет.  
  
— Но на тебе не было одежды в прошлый раз, — замечает Эвен.  
  
— В прошлый раз я не ждал твоего прихода.  
  
— Стесняешься? — дразнит его Эвен, надеясь сделать их общение более комфортным.  
  
— Нет, просто я осторожен.  
  
— Я не буду тебя трогать.  
  
— Мы оба знаем, что я беспокоюсь не об этом, — холодно отвечает Исак.  
  
Эвен подумывает о том, чтобы начать записывать его ответы, потому что всё, что он говорит — быстро, умно и идеально. И мозг Эвен плавится от зависти и восхищения.  
  
— Как тебе удаётся всегда звучать так уверенно? — спрашивает Эвен, потому он уже догадался, что лучший способ добиться ответа от Исака, — просто задать ему вопрос.  
  
— «Звучать». Это ключевое слово. Всё дело в проецировании уверенности в себе. Тебе необязательно быть таким.  
  
— Ты самый уверенный в себе семнадцатилетний парень, которого я когда-либо встречал.  
  
— Шестнадцатилетний, — поправляет его Исак. — И я даже близко не такой уверенный, каким бы хотел быть.  
  
— И насколько уверенным ты бы хотел быть?  
  
— Настолько, чтобы посрать в общественном туалете, — отвечает Исак. — Не думаю, что смог бы это сделать.  
  
— Да что с тобой не так? — смеётся Эвен, нагибаясь, чтобы сесть на бортик бассейна.  
  
— А что? — Исак смеётся вместе с ним. — Разве это не самая страшная вещь в мире? Вообще в принципе. Я никогда не волнуюсь сильнее, чем когда сижу на унитазе. Ты не согласен?  
  
— Э-э-э, нет?! — Эвен заливается смехом. — О чём ты вообще говоришь?  
  
— Ну представь, случается землетрясение, и ты умираешь, сидя на унитазе. Разве это не страшно? Такая смерть?  
  
— Почему ты такой странный?! — Эвен хватается за живот от смеха.  
  
— Ну или когда принимаешь душ. Мне всегда было интересно, сколько людей умерло, пока они принимали душ или срали, скольких нашли голыми или со спущенными штанами. Такое явно случалось. Просто по статистике, да?  
  
Эвен ждёт, что Исак возьмёт свои слова обратно, но он этого не делает.  
  
— Я не знаю, что сказать.  
  
— Просто скажи, что я прав, — ухмыляется Исак.  
  
— У меня такое ощущение, что ты говоришь странную херню, чтобы проверить меня, или испугать, или ещё что-то.  
  
— У меня получается?  
  
— Не уверен. Я только знаю, что теперь не смогу принимать душ или срать, не думая о тебе.  
  
— Это самое чудовищное, что мне когда-либо говорили, — морщится Исак.  
  
— Кто бы говорил, — Эвен ухмыляется, а потом встаёт и потягивается.  
  
— Кстати, симпатичные плавки, — фыркает Исак, заставляя его немного смутиться.  
  
Хотя нет. Исак всегда ведёт какую-то игру, и Эвен знает, что единственный способ удивить его, — принять его подколки с распростёртыми объятьями.  
  
— Тебе нравится то, что ты видишь? — отвечает Эвен, положив руки на бёдра и ухмыльнувшись. — Надел их специально для тебя.  
  
Исак моментально отводит глаза и хмурится. — Не будь таким странным.  
  
— Ты сам начал.  
  
— Ты так и будешь там стоять? У меня уже шея болит из-за того, что мне приходится на тебя смотреть, — говорит Исак.  
  
— А ты ударишь меня током, когда я окажусь в воде, или как?  
  
Исак бросает на него сердитый взгляд, и Эвен поднимает руки, с улыбкой покоряясь. Он взвешивает все за и против своего следующего действия. Потом, отбрасывая все сомнения, он отходит на несколько шагов и с разбега прыгает в воду, как ребёнок в жаркий летний день, которому плевать, будет ли его потом ругать мама.  
  
Вода приятно окутывает его тело, ласкает кожу. Как и всегда. Эвен счастлив, лишь когда он погружается в неё, в воду. Он обретает свободу, возможность быть собой, лишь когда он не может дышать. Это одновременно пугает и бодрит.  
  
Когда он наконец выныривает на поверхность, Исак хмурит брови, потому что ему явно не пришлась по душе выходка Эвена. Они держатся на воде рядом друг с другом, но Исак — на безопасном расстоянии.  
  
— Ты просто ребёнок, — говорит он.  
  
— И что в этом плохого? — улыбается Эвен.  
  
— Дети обычно импульсивны и ненадёжны. А это совсем не то, что мне сейчас нужно.  
  
— А что тебе сейчас нужно? — повторяет Эвен, и его улыбка меркнет.  
  
— Ты думал, я призвал тебя сюда, чтобы подружиться, обсуждая радости купания в одежде и посещение общественных туалетом?  
  
— Окей. Во-первых, ты меня  _не призывал_.  
  
— Вообще-то именно это я и сделал.  
  
— Ладно, — вздыхает Эвен, подплывая ближе. — Во-вторых, что ты сказал администрации, чтобы они позволили тебе плавать в одежде?  
  
— Я сказал, что мой врач Эдвард рекомендует мне плавать и что у меня болит кожа от всех химикатов. Поэтому они могут оказать мне услугу, используя меньше химикатов и таким образом увеличивая свои расходы, или могут разрешить мне плавать в одежде.  
  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что соврал, — делает вывод Эвен и думает, как это любопытно, что его врача тоже зовут Эдвард. Однако он не говорит об этом. Он пока не хочет, чтобы Исак знал о его биполярном расстройстве.  
  
— Зависит от того, что ты подразумеваешь под враньём, — пожимает плечами Исак, отплывая подальше.  
  
— Э-э-э, говорить неправду?  
  
— А что вообще такое правда?  
  
— Ох, ну начинается, — смеётся Эвен.  
  
— Что? Я серьёзно. Ложь — это очень важная тема в философии. У Канта был постоянный стояк, когда он рассуждал об этом. Он был уверен, что враньё — самое ужасное, что может быть, что, с моей точки зрения, несколько пафосно, учитывая, что правда никогда не бывает абсолютной, — Исак пожимает плечами. — Я имею в виду, что химикаты, используемые для бассейна, в итоге действительно вредят, неважно мне  _или_  тебе. Так что в этом отношении мои слова не ложь. А некая правда. Я предложил им два варианта, которые не имели никакого отношения к моей правде, но я никогда и не подразумевал, что они к ней относятся. Они пришли к этим причинно-следственным связям самостоятельно. Это как если бы я сказал, что у меня болит голова, поэтому либо купите мне машину, либо разрешите плавать в одежде. Я никогда не подразумевал, что одно из этих решений избавит меня от головной боли, они сделали это предположение сами. Я тут не причём.  
  
Исак улыбается, а Эвену нужна минута, чтобы переварить весь этот бред.  
  
— Возможно, это не ложь. Но ты всё равно их обманул, — возражает он. — К тому же ты… пугаешь.  
  
Исак смеётся.  
  
— Ну ты мог бы сказать, что я их обманул, если бы моей целью было заставить их прийти к этой причинно-следственной связи. Но ты не можешь доказать, что в этом заключалось моё намерение. К тому же ложная правда, которую я пытаюсь им навязать, может оказаться абсолютной правдой. Кто знает? Может, плавание в одежде  _действительно_  защищает мою кожу?  
  
Эвен не успевает следить за его рассуждениями, и, вероятно, это заметно по выражению его лица, потому что Исак улыбается, медленно плавая вокруг него. На его лице отражается восторг.  
  
— Ты нечасто произносишь такие странные речи, не так ли? — говорит Эвен.  
  
— Должен признать, это очень приятно.  
  
— Приятно. Хм, — задумывается Эвен. — Откуда мне знать, что ты говоришь правду?  
  
— Почему ты думаешь, что это не так? — хмурится Исак.  
  
— Потому что ты часто врёшь, — отвечает Эвен. — Например, я знаю, что ты делаешь на уроках. Притворяешься, что тебе интересно, только чтобы разыграть боль в желудке или ещё что-то в этом роде и сбежать. Также я практически убеждён, что речь, которую ты толкнул Арвиду, не слишком-то основана на фактах.  
  
Исак снова хмурится. — Ну да, признаю, что я  _позаимствовал_  часть про гель для душа. Я прочитал это в предисловии к «Философии страха» Ларса Свендсена. Ну да, я никогда не был в самолёте. Но какая разница? Мне же удалось чётко донести мою мысль, разве нет?  
  
— Ты никогда не летал на самолёте?  
  
— У тебя серьёзная склонность обращать внимание на странные вещи, — дразнит его Исак.   
— К тому же я настоящий легковоспламеняющийся материал. Как, по-твоему, я могу попасть в самолёт?  
  
— Ты что?! — поражённо моргает Эвен.  
  
— Видишь? — фыркает Исак. — Вот  _это_  была неправда.  
  
— Вау, да иди ты!  
  
Исак продолжает смеяться. — К тому же, что плохого в том, чтобы обманывать учителей? — спрашивает он, и Эвен удивлён, потому что понимает, что у него нет ответа на этот вопрос.  
  
— Плохо то, что ты нечестный.  
  
— Да, но какая разница? Учителя получают признание своего авторитета, которого хотят и в котором нуждаются. А я получаю возможность действительно чему-то научиться. Это взаимовыгодная ситуация для всех вовлечённых сторон, — пожимает плечами Исак.  
  
— Да, но если ты всё строишь на взаимной выгоде, то все твои отношения в конечном итоге ненастоящие. Ты не можешь по-настоящему подружиться с людьми, если постоянно ими манипулируешь. Ты никогда не получишь подобного признания.  
  
Исак фыркает. — Подружиться с людьми, — задумчиво тянет он.  
  
— Да. Что в этом плохого? — хмурится Эвен. Внезапно он чувствует сильное раздражение, словно их недавняя словесная перепалка несёт в себе зловещее предзнаменование.  
  
— Что у тебя за одержимость, что правильно, а что нет? — парирует Исак.  
  
И тут до Эвена наконец доходит, что Исак не хочет дружить, что Исак действительно  _призвал_  его. Не потому, что он хотел посмотреть на него в плавках и привести в замешательство историями об остановке сердца на унитазе. Не потому, что он хотел поделиться с ним какой-то философской ерундой. Нет. Просто Исаку что-то нужно.  
  
— Тебе что-то нужно, — выдыхает Эвен.  
  
— Я знал, что ты умный, Айвин, — улыбается Исак, и Эвен внезапно чувствует себя самым тупым человеком в мире.  _Меня не так зовут.  
_  
— История с книгой… Это всё специально, — понимает он.  
  
— Ты меня игнорировал. Мне нужно было чем-то привлечь твоё внимание. Нужно было что-то, что заставит тебя среагировать, — Исак пожимает плечами.  
  
—  ** _«Как умереть»_** , — с горечью произносит Эвен, и ему так больно.  _Ты мог просто поговорить со мной._  
  
— Я слышал о тебе, — тихо говорит Исак, и это заставляет Эвена отплыть от него. Внезапно он не может находиться с ним рядом.  
  
 _Ты имеешь в виду мою попытку самоубийства._  
  
— Я слышал, что ты начал работать в центре по предупреждению самоубийств, — голос Исака звучит громче, словно он услышал мысли Эвена. Эвена, который вдруг чувствует себя хрупким и прозрачным, и очень глупым, потому что решил следовать за этим беспощадным парнем, когда именно этого тот и добивался. Когда Исак, вероятно, просчитал все их встречи и отрепетировал эту странную шутку о «посрать в общественном туалете», так же, как Эвен репетирует анекдоты, которые рассказывает матери каждое утро. Потому что Эвен такой же предсказуемый, как и все остальные, потому что Исак, должно быть, уже давно распределил его в нужную категорию.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь? — говорит Эвен, чувствуя, как устало сжимается сердце.  
  
Он так устал, что все воспринимают его как должное. Он так устал всегда испытывать разочарование, хотя всего лишь хочет обычного человеческого контакта с кем-то. С кем-то, кто не знает его прежнего. С кем-то, кто заявляет, что знает его  _настоящего_. С кем-то, от кого не нужно скрывать, кто он.  
  
 _Тайный. Хранимый в секрете._  
  
Исак выглядит на удивление полным сожаления, словно угадал, как сильно ранил Эвена.  
  
— Прости, Эвен. Я не хотел лезть не в своё дело и сталкерить тебя, — говорит он, и его щёки снова покраснели, а глаза широко раскрыты.  
  
— Всё нормально, — холодно отвечает Эвен, вспоминая, что он делал то же самое, и не заостряя внимания на том, что Исак впервые назвал его по имени. — Чего ты хочешь? — повторяет он.  
  
— Я серьёзно, Эвен. Я не хотел тебя расстроить, — настаивает Исак, и в его голосе будто бы слышится мольба. Возможно, это заставило бы Эвена что-то почувствовать, если бы он уже не был научен горьким опытом. — Ничего не получится, если ты будешь расстроен.  
  
— Что не получится? — хмурится Эвен, замечая, что они сейчас находятся на самом большом расстоянии друг от друга с момента, как он нырнул в бассейн.  
  
— Моя просьба. То, что мне нужно, чтобы ты для меня сделал.  
  
Эвен замирает на месте и глубоко дышит через нос. В его мозгу прокручиваются возможные варианты того, о чём его может попросить Исак. Он понимает, что ничего не знает об этом парне кроме того, что он непредсказуемый, уставший, невероятно умный, немного странный, ну и, разумеется, что к нему нельзя прикасаться.  
  
Эвен не знает, чего ждать.  
  
Поэтому он пристально смотрит на него сквозь мокрые ресницы. Исак выглядит нелепо в тёмно-серой рубашке и чёрных леггинсах (леггинсах!). Его большие зелёные, полные надежды глаза устремлены на Эвена, и он знает, что всё это — часть игры, что Исак может использовать чувства Эвена, чтобы получить желаемое так же, как он проделывает это с учителями, что Исак, вероятно, самый страшный человек, с кем ему приходилось иметь дело. Эвен знает, что ему нужно усмехнуться и уйти из бассейна, и больше никогда с ним не разговаривать. Эвен знает, что это тот самый огонь, которого он отчаянно пытается избегать, которого жаждет не хотеть, погружаясь под воду каждый раз, когда слышит, как тот зовёт его. Эвен знаком с огнём, он знает, как приятно ощущать языки его пламени на коже, знает, как он поглощает всё, что находится рядом. Эвен это знает. Но не может отвести глаза.  
  
Огонь смотрит ему прямо в душу, у огня зелёные глаза.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь? — повторяет Эвен.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты прикоснулся ко мне, — выпаливает Исак и мгновенно закрывает рот руками, словно не ожидал, что действительно произнесёт эти слова. И кажется, что он никогда в жизни не произносил их раньше, потому что Эвен замечает дрожь, бегущую по его хрупкому телу, потому что огонь, постоянно ласкающий его щёки, теперь горит ярче.  
  
Эвен может лишь неотрывно смотреть на него.  
  
— Мне  _нужно_ , чтобы ты прикоснулся ко мне, — продолжает Исак, поправляет себя, на этот раз робко, словно обретя источник смелости. Эвен думает, не его ли глаза стали этим источником.  
  
Ранимость в голосе Исака — словно он показывает ему часть себя, часть, которую никто не видел раньше, — ошеломляет Эвена. Исак просит его подвергнуть себя опасности, флиртовать с огнём, сжечь себя, просто потому что ему это  _нужно_.  
  
Самая постыдная его часть хочет спросить Исака:  _«Почему я?»_  Хочет спросить его, что есть в нём такого, что будто бы кричит:  _«Я не ценю себя и своё тело»_. Он хватает себя за левое запястье, аккуратно закрытое пластиковыми часами, и думает, видны ли остатки его ненависти к себе, может ли Исак видеть его насквозь, или Эвен просто стал прозрачным. Ему интересно, что заставило Исака выбрать его.  
  
Но и на этот раз Исак его опережает.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь меня, Эвен. Я тоже тебя чувствую.


	3. Философия катарсиса

_— Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь меня, Эвен. Я тоже тебя чувствую._  
  
Эвен пытается переварить слова Исака. Ему нужно так много осознать прямо здесь и сейчас, в этом бассейне, в этой тёплой воде, когда оба они тяжело дышат, так как держаться на плаву может быть физически тяжело. Особенно когда один из них изливает свою душу.  
  
 _«Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь меня, Эвен»._  
  
Сначала Эвен цепляется за то, как Исак произносит его имя. Он считает, что концентрация на небольших понятных деталях помогает ему не сбиваться с пути, придерживаться сценария. Поэтому он фокусируется на том, как Исак называет его. Осторожно, словно человек, произносящий слово на языке, которым не владеет в совершенстве, пробуя и надеясь, что он не ошибается в произношении, а значит, возможно, не опозорится. В памяти Эвена вспыхивает картинка из прошлого: он вспоминает, как у Сони всегда краснели щёки, когда она говорила по-английски в компании Мутты, у которого благодаря многочасовым просмотрам сериалов было отличное произношение, как она боялась неправильно произнести слово. Он вспоминает, как она горда и упряма в этом отношении, и как Мутте на это плевать. Эвен думает, из-за этого ли Исак так осторожно проговаривает сейчас его имя, ведь прежде он много дней называл его Айвином. Ему интересно, можно ли принять это за предложение мира. Ему хочется знать, понимает ли Исак, какую боль причиняет ему в этот момент.  
  
Мысли в голове Эвена крутятся с бешеной скоростью. Он смущён. Он не может сконцентрироваться. Его бесит, что по коже бегут мурашки. Но ему нравится, как звучит его имя, срываясь с языка Исака, проскальзывая между губами. Ему даже хочется, чтобы Исак произнёс его снова. И внезапно понимает, что не так много людей называют его по имени. Мама обращается к нему «мой сын», комбинируя эти слова с различными прилагательными в зависимости от ситуации:  _«мой любимый сын», «мой дорогой сын», «мой драгоценный сын»._  Парни в основном зовут его «Бэк Насхайм», «бро» или «чувак».  
  
— Эвен, — повторяет Исак, возвращая его к действительности, и на этот раз это шёпот, осторожный шёпот. В его глазах сияет что-то похожее на удовлетворение.  
  
 _«Он знает»_ , — вдруг понимает Эвен. Исак знает, что Эвену нравится то, как он произносит его имя. Исак знает ещё один его секрет. Он чувствует себя побеждённым, униженным.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты меня чувствуешь, — повторяет Исак, держась на воде. Его голос звучит нейтрально, но слова жестоки, высокомерны, окончательны.  
  
Он признаётся Эвену, что знает ещё один из его секретов, знает, что он  _чувствует_  Исака. И он не спрашивает. Он  _говорит_ ему, что он  _знает_. В его тоне слышится категоричность, и Эвен понимает, что нет смысла отрицать. Он внезапно осознаёт, что Исак может убедить его в чём угодно, используя лишь собственную самоуверенность.  
  
Эвен злится. Он в полушаге от того, чтобы нырнуть под воду и отплыть к бортику. Но потом он вспоминает вторую часть заявления Исака.  _«Я тоже тебя чувствую»._  
  
— Как? — выдыхает он, и слово горит на языке.  
  
— Сначала это была просто догадка, — отвечает Исак, словно ждал лишь вербального знака от Эвена, чтобы начать свою речь. — Основанная на наблюдении, разумеется. Ты оборачивался до того, как я начинал говорить. И даже когда я старался двигаться бесшумно, ты, кажется, всё равно знал, что я рядом. Однако всё это происходило случайно. Случайные встречи, события, необычные явления, если хочешь. Недостаточно для подтверждения. Поэтому я придумал теорию. Теорию о том, что ты мог чувствовать меня, и, как с любой научной теорией, я должен был испробовать её и…  
  
— Можешь избавить меня от этого претенциозного дерьма? — рявкает Эвен, и его трясёт от нахлынувших чувств, которые он не привык показывать. Злость, страх, сомнение, уязвимость. Они лучшие друзья Эвена. Они составляют ему компанию в темноте, словно зная, насколько он одинок, насколько готов принять всё, что ему предложат. Обычно он может сдерживаться, выпускает их наружу лишь в темноте, когда лежит, закутавшись в одеяло. Но Исак приводит его в ярость, заставляет мысли бежать быстрее, грудь вздыматься от переполняющих эмоций, вынуждает его действовать не по сценарию. И Эвен никак не может точно определить, почему этот парень вызывает в нём желание одновременно наброситься на него и обнять, и, возможно, ударить его по этому совершенному лицу.  
  
 _Ты не бьёшь людей._  
  
— Прости, — говорит Исак, и это выходит тихо, удивлённо. Он отплывает немного дальше, и Эвен задумывается, не слышал ли он его мысль о том, что он хочет его ударить. Или, может, дело в том, что он хочет его обнять, и именно это заставляет его отступить. — Как я уже говорил, — продолжает Исак, — я думал, что ты можешь меня чувствовать, поэтому я стал проверять свою теорию. Проходил мимо классов, где ты был, чтобы посмотреть, будешь ли ты наблюдать, так как почувствовал, что я зашёл в здание. Пытался попадаться тебе на глаза, чтобы понять. Не знаю. Пробовал разные вещи, чтобы получить достаточно эмпирических доказательств.  
  
Эмпирические доказательства. Ну что за человек.  
  
— И? Ты сделал такой вывод? Что я мог тебя как-то чувствовать? — кривится Эвен. Он пытается быть злым, но сомневается, что выражение его лица соответствует тону. — Ты принимаешь наркоту или что?  
  
— Не срывайся на мне, как какой-то обиженный ребёнок. Я серьёзно, — говорит Исак, его глаза темны и спокойны, а слова режут Эвена по живому.  _Меня что, так просто читать?_ — Как бы то ни было, каждый раз, когда я смотрел на тебя, ты уже смотрел на меня. И каждый раз, когда я прохожу мимо, ты очень сильно напрягаешься, стискиваешь зубы.  
  
— Ты использовал меня, как лабораторную крысу, эти несколько недель, — замечает Эвен, начиная осознавать произошедшее.  
  
— Ничего личного. Я просто наблюдал за тобой и пытался понять, — парирует Исак.  
  
— Как у тебя вообще появилась такая идея? Это что, уже происходило с кем-то кроме меня? Другие люди тоже…  _чувствуют_ тебя?  
  
— Нет. По крайней мере я об этом не знаю, — пожимает плечами Исак.  
  
— Тогда как ты вообще можешь делать такое заключение?!  
  
— Потому что  _я_  чувствую  _тебя_ , — говорит Исак, и кажется, что он выдыхает слова, которые очень долго хранил в себе. — Чувствовал тебя с первого дня здесь.  
  
После этого они оба замолкают, Эвен старается осмыслить слова Исака, а Исак пытается перестать краснеть. Эвену интересно, является ли это проблемой для Исака, его румянец, связано ли это с его чувствами, и если да, то с какими именно.  
  
— Чувствуешь меня как? — спрашивает Эвен.  
  
— Думаю, так же, как ты меня.  
  
— Ты не знаешь, как я тебя чувствую. Я тебе не говорил, — замечает Эвен скорее для себя. Он понимает в этот момент, что Исак, вероятно, очень хочет узнать, но отказывается спрашивать Эвена прямо. Он хочет выведать это у него. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя рассказал.  
  
— Я был бы признателен, — говорит Исак.  
  
— И что я получу? — Эвен машет рукой, показывая на пространство между ними. — За это?  
  
— Ты не тот человек, который делает вещи в обмен на другие вещи, Эвен, — отвечает Исак, и это как удар ниже пояса, снова, всегда. Его слова.  
  
— Ты меня не знаешь, — слабо возражает Эвен.  
  
— Знаю. Я отлично справлялся со своей домашней работой последние несколько недель. Как ты думаешь, почему я активно участвовал во всех этих скучных лекциях?  
  
Эвен не может точно сказать, издевается ли Исак над ним сейчас.  
  
— Я не понимаю, издеваешься ты сейчас надо мной или нет, — признаётся он, и по какой-то причине его слова рассеивают убийственное выражение в глазах Исака. Эвен не может видеть его насквозь, и иногда ему кажется, что Исак тоже не может этого по отношению к нему.  
  
— Я… Нет, не издеваюсь, — спокойно отвечает Исак. — Я не всё время следил за собой. Я читал об этом, пытался основывать свою теорию на чём-то конкретном. Не знаю. Может, на физике. Я думаю.  
  
— На физике.  
  
— Каждое действие имеет равное ему по силе противодействие. Третий закон Ньютона.  
  
Эвен вспоминает ответ Исака на уроке в тот день. Исак пытался намекнуть ему, что он тоже его чувствует?  
  
— Я пытался намекнуть на физике, но ты не понял, — говорит Исак, снова отвечая на его мысли.  
  
— Я думал, ты больше по философии, а не по наукам, — выпаливает Эвен, потому что у него закончились слова. Он ужасно устал всего лишь от простого разговора с Исаком.  
  
— Философия — мать всех наук, — заявляет Исак. Потом замолкает, словно вспомнив просьбу Эвена «избавить его от претенциозного дерьма».  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает Эвен, заметив это. Словно предлагает заключить перемирие. Он подозревает, что эта болтовня делает Исака очень счастливым, поэтому позволяет ему продолжить.  
  
— Ну, э-э-э, до Сократа, Аристотеля и Платона никто не задумывался о природе вещей, о том, почему они такие, как есть, — говорит Исак, и на мгновение он выглядит счастливым. — Когда всё больше философов стали задавать вопросы, появились такие науки, как физика, геология и биология. Ньютон, например, считал себя «натуральным философом», потому что термина «учёный» ещё не существовало. Аристотель был первопроходцем в биологии, психологии, зоологии, но большинство помнят его как философа. Он также написал трактат о теории драмы. Ты знал, что он ввёл понятие «катарсис» в своей работе «Поэтика»? Он буквально сравнил эффект трагедии как жанра на человеческий разум с эффектом настоящего медицинского очищения человеческого тела. Я читал об этом в прошлом месяце. Я очень удивился. Я думал, что катарсис — это что-то более современное. Но неважно. Я к тому, что тогда всё строилось на том, чтобы задавать правильные вопросы, а не искать ответы.  
  
Эвен хмыкает, внезапно чувствует себя нелепо, находясь в плавках в пустом бассейне с полностью одетым парнем, болтающим о покойниках, говоривших на мёртвых языках.  
  
— Но ты ищешь ответы, — замечает Эвен.  
  
— Я просто пытаюсь доказать, что задаю правильные вопросы.  
  
— Ты поэтому хочешь, чтобы я прикоснулся к тебе? Какое это имеет отношение к тому, что я тебя чувствую? У тебя уже есть ответ на это.  
  
— Нет, прикосновение — это чтобы проверить другую мою теорию, — отвечает Исак и выглядит одновременно уверенно и смущённо. Эвен не может этого выносить. Двойственность, неоднозначность. Он не может прочитать Исака.  
  
— И что это за теория?  
  
— Я не могу тебе сказать, пока не получил подтверждения. В противном случае это было бы слишком неловко.  
  
— Итак, правильно ли я понял? Ты просишь меня прикоснуться к тебе, чтобы я обжёгся. У меня и так нет желания на это соглашаться, а ты мне даже объяснять ничего не хочешь? — спрашивает Эвен и прикусывает язык, когда понимает, насколько зло это прозвучало. Насколько Исаку не нужно напоминать, что никто и никогда не захочет добровольно его касаться. — Ты даже не рассказываешь, как именно чувствуешь меня.  
  
— У меня есть причина полагать, что ты не обожжёшься, если прикоснёшься ко мне, — нахмурив брови, бормочет Исак. Эвен не может сказать, из-за того ли это, что он был так груб с ним, или потому что Исака заставляют намекнуть, поделиться частью своей теории.  
  
— Как это? Ты обжигаешь только определённых людей? Ты можешь это контролировать?  
  
 _Он вернулся._  Взгляд, которым можно убить. Глаза Исака тёмные и сердитые. И Эвену хочется нырнуть в воду. Он только что задел Исака за живое. Вот дерьмо.  
  
— Нет. Я это не контролирую, Айвин! Если бы я мог, я бы не ходил в семи грёбаных слоях одежды, потея, как мышь, и не ездил бы каждый день на заднем сидении в машине моего грёбаного отца!  
  
Эвен одновременно испытывает сожаление и ликование из-за реакции Исака. Он назвал его Айвином и наорал на него. Пожалуй, это первая  _настоящая_  реакция, которой Эвену удалось добиться.  
  
— Прости, — начинает Эвен.  
  
Исак закрывает лицо рукой, и этот жест становится для Эвена полной неожиданность. Видимо, он и правда задел его за живое, если Исаку нужно почувствовать прикосновение, чтобы прийти в себя. Внезапно ему хочется узнать, обжигает ли Исак себя или только других, или он сам горит изнутри. Ему хочется узнать, обжигает ли Исак животных, может ли сжигать предметы. Ему хочется узнать, когда Исака в последний раз обнимали, по-настоящему обнимали. Обжигал ли он когда-то своих близких, возможно, своего  _грёбаного отца?_  
  
— Всё нормально, — выдыхает Исак. — Это закономерный вопрос. Ты прав.  
  
— Я не хотел быть жестоким.  
  
— Всё хорошо. Я разыграл тебя с «Как умереть». Ты имеешь право давить на меня в ответ.  
  
Эвен морщится. Он уже забыл о книге. Ему не нравится такая модель отношений.  
  
— То, что ты причинил мне боль, совершенно не значит, что будет правильно, если я отвечу тебе тем же, — выпаливает он, пока не успевает передумать.  
  
Исак снова бросает на него этот взгляд —  _«бля, ты опять удивил меня»_. И Эвен наслаждается им.  _Будь добрым, всегда._  
  
Эвен не знает, чего ожидал в следующий момент, но точно не парочку возбуждённых, целующих первокурсников, ворвавшихся в бассейн. На мгновение он начинает паниковать, но потом понимает, что не делает ничего предосудительного. Он имеет право быть в бассейне после уроков, а у Исака есть разрешение плавать в одежде.  
  
Но Исак, видимо, с ним не согласен. Потому что, когда Эвен приходит в себя, тот уже нырнул под воду, оставив Эвена на поверхности в одиночестве.  
  
Эвен не знает, делает ли Исак это от страха, что их увидят вместе, или просто из-за того, что люди узнают, что ему нравится плавать, и это может помешать ему в дальнейшем. Но на этот раз он понимает намёк и делает всё, чтобы его голос звучал максимально зло.  
  
— Вам нельзя здесь быть! — кричит он первокурсникам, которые в панике оборачиваются на его голос. — Вы не можете заходить сюда, если на вас нет купальных костюмов и шапочек!  
  
Парочка, явно смущённая и, возможно, немного испуганная криком третьекурсника Эвена, вздрагивает и мгновенно исчезает из помещения.  
  
Эвен ждёт ещё несколько секунд, думая, что Исак вынырнет, но этого не происходит. Тогда он начинает паниковать и мгновенно погружается под воду. И там он видит его.  
  
Его.  
  
Исака под водой. Возможно, Эвену кажется, но Исак выглядит так, словно улыбается, его глаза закрыты, он испытывает блаженство, он счастлив, свободен. Под водой Исак не представляет собой надвигающуюся катастрофу. Он не охвачен огнём. Он не угроза. Под водой Исак свободен. Исак красив. Эвен хочет дотронуться до него.  
  
Это чувство охватывает его мгновенно: жар, необходимость прикоснуться, схватить, сжать, притянуть к себе за руку и врезаться в него, раствориться в нём, вдохнуть его, стать с ним единым целым.  
  
Под водой. Исак открывает глаза, словно чувствует то же самое, и какой-то миг они смотрят друг на друга.  
  
В этом взгляде ощущается такое напряжение, что Эвен чуть на захлёбывается водой по примеру Исака. Эвен выныривает первым, судорожно вздыхает, наполняя лёгкие воздухом, а когда на поверхности появляется Исак, его глаза покраснели, и он кашляет. Эвен не может сказать, сколько времени он провёл под водой. Они оба тяжело дышат.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Эвен.  
  
— Просто капля воды не в то горло попала, — объясняет Исак, продолжая кашлять. Если бы на его месте был кто-то другой, Эвен уже был бы рядом и стучал по спине, чтобы помочь. Ему до боли хочется этого.  
  
— Просто признайся, что не умеешь задерживать дыхание под водой.  
  
— Они ушли? — спрашивает Исак, игнорируя попытку Эвена пошутить.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Мне пора, — говорит Исак, подплывая к бортику и по-прежнему пытаясь откашляться.  
  
— Что? А как же эксперимент?  
  
— Не сейчас.  
  
— Почему нет?  
  
— Не знаю. Мы оба мокрые и взвинченные, — отвечает Исак.  
  
— И что с того?  
  
— Когда ты пытаешься доказать обоснованность своей теории, ты должен создать правильные условия для эксперимента, учесть все детали.  
  
— А теперь по-норвежски, пожалуйста, — говорит Эвен и чувствует, будто одержал маленькую победу, когда Исак улыбается.  
  
— Я не провожу свою жизнь в бассейне, как и ты. Я пытаюсь доказать, что ты не обожжёшься, дотронувшись до меня, в своём обычном состоянии, то есть когда ты сухой, и не в плавках, и не думаешь о том, чтобы меня убить.  
  
— Я не думаю о том, чтобы тебя убить.  
  
— Ты и правда обращаешь внимание на очень странные вещи, — вздыхает Исак и вылезает из бассейна.  
  
— И всё же, что если я прикоснусь к тебе сейчас? — спрашивает Эвен, подплывая к Исаку и складывая руки на бортике. — Это может доказать другую теорию? Что в воде всё нормально? Нет?  
  
— Это ничего не докажет. Если ты не обожжёшься, то я слишком обрадуюсь, а потом буду разочарован, если ты пострадаешь, когда будешь сухим. А если ты обожжёшься и в воде, это может остановить меня от попытки провести полный эксперимент.  
  
— Но ты же ничего не теряешь. Это я добровольно вызываюсь обжечься.  
  
— Надежду, — отвечает Исак, прежде чем снять шапочку и освободить свои кудряшки. — Я бы потерял надежду. Я тебе напишу.  
  
Исак уходит, а Эвен целую минуту проводит под водой. Его тело звенит от желания и замешательства.  
  
.  
  
— Как прошёл день у моего сына? — спрашивает его мать вечером.  
  
Он приготовил пасту, а она — салат, таков их ритуал.  
  
— Хорошо. А у тебя?  
  
— Нормально. Ларс задал неправильный вопрос на встрече, и мне пришлось долго разбираться с последствиями. Всё как обычно.  
  
— Что это вообще такое — неправильный вопрос? Разве такое бывает? — недоумевает Эвен.  
  
— Думаю, зависит от ситуации, — улыбается она, поднося ложку с пастой ко рту. Эвену интересно, почему она настаивает на том, чтобы есть определённую еду ложкой.  
На её лице застыла нежность, и это заставляет Эвена чувствовать себя несчастным. Он уже попробовал еду, и паста оказалась недоваренной и пресной. И тем не менее мать притворяется, что это самое вкусное, что она когда-либо ела. Его убивает, что она не честна с ним, что она продолжает с ним нянчиться. Это правда его убивает.  
  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает она.  
  
— Ничего, — улыбается он, по крайней мере пытается. — Как паста?  
  
— Идеально.  
  
— Я рад.  
  
— Какое сегодня слово дня? — спрашивает она немного позже.  
  
— Катарсис, — врёт он, вспоминая слово, о котором так много узнал сегодня от Исака. — Избавление и очищение от скрытых чувств и эмоционального напряжения, особенно через искусство.  
  
— О, это хорошее слово, — говорит она с улыбкой и фальшивым энтузиазмом. Эвен чувствует себя опустошённым.  
  
— Да. Хорошее.  
  
.  
  
В такие дни Эвен жалеет, что не может закрыть дверь комнаты на замок. И дело не в том, что мать или ещё кто-то может попытаться к нему зайти. Просто ему бы хотелось, чтобы у него была такая возможность. Чтобы у него была возможность закрыться в своей комнате и предаться грустным мыслям, или, может, спокойно посмотреть порнушку, может, даже поболтать с незнакомцами в интернете, и, может, поплакать, просто выпустить всю боль из сердца. Эвен не помнит, когда плакал в последний раз. Он чувствует тяжесть в груди, необходимость как-то выпустить всё это наружу.  
  
 _Надежду. Я бы потерял надежду._  
  
Эвен задумывается, настолько ли велика грусть Исака, как его собственная. Он задумывается, стало бы Исаку легче оттого, что сама эта мысль утешает Эвена. Что кто-то ещё может чувствовать грусть и одиночество, которые испытывает он.  
  
 _«Я тебе напишу»._  
  
 _Где. Когда._  
  
 ** _Instagram (22:19) — Гераклит подписался на ваши обновления._**  
  
Эвен смотрит на уведомление, потом видит, что это закрытый аккаунт, на который никто не подписан, и возвращается в групповой чат с парнями.  
  


________________________________________

  
  


**Гераклит  
22:23**

  
  
Завтра после школы  
В спортивном зале в 15:15  
Не опаздывай  
  


?  
Исак?

  
  
Кто?  
  


Э-э-э?

  
  
Конечно, это я. Кто ещё?  
  


В смысле кто ещё

  
  
Кто ещё мог завести инсту и назвать себя Гераклит?  
  


Это какой-то известный философ?

  
  
Я тебя заблокирую  
  


Не думал, что у тебя есть инстаграм

  
  
У меня нет  
Не было  
Только что зарегистрировался  
  


Ради меня?

  
  
15:15  
Если опоздаешь, я уйду  
  


?  
То есть ты просто не ответишь?  
Кстати, Гераклит звучит интересно  
Очень прогрессивно  
Хорошо, что такое имя больше не дают

  
  
Ты просто ребёнок  
  


Ха-ха, спокойной ночи

  
  


________________________________________

  
  
На следующий день Эвен практически окрылён, чувствуя присутствие Исака в здании и зная, что он тоже его чувствует. В этом нет никакого смысла, сама ситуация растягивает рамки логики и рациональности в его голове, но Эвен понимает, что не имеет ничего против. Ему страшно, но не настолько страшно, как убедиться, что всё это — лишь игра его воображения, что он одинок в этих чувствах, что он их придумал.  
  
Эвен знает, что рано или поздно страх вернётся, потому что такую связь невозможно объяснить с помощью науки и теории. Но он чувствует себя немного менее одиноким, зная, что делит её с кем-то. Около полудня он улыбается, когда чувствует, что Исак заходит в столовую. Он не может сдержаться. Ему интересно, могут ли они сделать что-то с этой связью, может ли он, например, немного подтолкнуть Исака или почувствовать его мысли.  
  
— Ты чему там улыбаешься? — спрашивает Адам.  
  
— Я не улыбаюсь.  
  
— Нет, улыбаешься. Ты практически хихикаешь.  
  
— Оставь его в покое, — вмешивается Мутта. И что-то в его желании постоянно защищать Эвена кажется странно унизительным. Эвен знает, что Мутта желает ему только добра, но он чувствует себя особенно ранимым, когда тот затыкает парней, и они после этого оставляют его в покое.  
  
Он чувствует себя слабым. Они до сих пор не говорили о том времени, когда он отсутствовал. Он не в курсе, как много они знают. И именно в такие моменты его это мучает. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы Мутта позволил Адаму и Элиасу дразнить его, как раньше, до его срыва. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы им не приходилось относиться к нему с такой заботой. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы он мог позволить себе хотя бы один день быть мрачным, не думая о том, что они примут его хмурое лицо за начало депрессивного эпизода. У Эвена много желаний.  
  
Эвен практически давится, когда чувствует это. Тепло, знакомый и сладкий жар. Он окутывает его, заполняет лёгкие и проникает в кости, устраивается там, как дома, обволакивает суставы и баюкает сердце. Эвен чувствует себя так, словно слушает любимую песню или ест любимую еду. Эвену сейчас так хорошо, как будто что-то заставило его забыть о печалях. Эвен ликует от этого ощущения.  
  
Ему не нужно оборачиваться или смотреть на лица парней, чтобы понять, что Исак устроился за столиком у него за спиной. Он чувствует его. Везде и всюду.  
  
— Ты снова улыбаешься, — говорит Элиас, но он и сам улыбается, словно знает, почему Эвен вдруг кажется таким счастливым. Хотя Эвен и сам не уверен, в чём причина.  
  
— Почему он здесь? — шепчет Адам, зарабатывая подзатыльник от Мутты. — Отъебись!  
  
На этот раз Мутта пинает его ногой, и Эвен замечает, что группа девушек смеётся, глядя в их сторону, особенно на Мутту, отрастившего себе щетину, на Мутту, чьи черты лица стали более выразительными по сравнению с прошлым годом. Его молчаливая уверенность и лёгкость, с которой он подаёт себя, также помогают завершить образ. Эвен улыбается.  
  
Мутта. Земля. Стабильность. Его защитник. Мутта подмигивает ему, и Эвен отвечает тем же, хотя и не уверен, о чём они только что тайно поговорили.  
  
Юсеф обнимает Адама за плечи каждый раз, когда тот хочет сморозить очередную глупость, и ланч проходит без каких бы то ни было инцидентов. Уныние, которое ощущал Эвен до прихода Исака, полностью исчезло. И когда он берёт поднос, собираясь уходить, и наконец смотрит на Исака, Эвен думает, не принял ли он эту ношу на свои плечи. Исак выглядит ужасно, кожа бледная, а на лбу собираются капли пота.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — остановившись, шепчет Эвен, потому что не может удержаться.  
  
Исак отодвигает стул, встаёт, хватает свой поднос и практически бегом бросается к выходу, даже не удостоив Эвена взглядом.  
  
— Вау, он, блядь, и правда тебя ненавидит, — заливается смехом Элиас.  
  
— Когда ты уже поймёшь намёк, бро? — Адам тоже смеётся.  
  
Через мгновение Эвен присоединяется к ним, стараясь не принимать их шутки слишком близко к сердцу. Он не уверен, что только что произошло, но он не слишком счастлив. Он не слишком счастлив, что Исак так относится к нему, когда они на людях, так, словно Эвен — пустое место. Пока что Исак постоянно унижает его у всех на глазах.  
  
Он не понимает его. Исак одновременно хрупкий и безжалостный. Осторожный и непредсказуемый. Заботливый и злой. Эвен практически убедил себя, что Исак сел неподалёку, чтобы поддержать его. Но разве это возможно? Он ведь даже не знает, что чувствует Эвен, когда он рядом.  
  
 _Он разговаривает со мной лишь тогда, когда ему что-то от меня нужно._

________________________________________

_  
  
_

**Гераклит  
15:17**

_  
  
_Ты опоздал  
Поторопись _  
  
_

Я не приду

 _  
  
_? _  
  
_

Ты не можешь относиться ко мне, как к мусору, каждый раз,  
когда я пытаюсь узнать, в порядке ли ты, а потом ожидать,   
что я появлюсь, когда ты меня призываешь

 _  
  
_Ты сейчас серьёзно? _  
  
_

Да  
ты должен дать мне хоть что-нибудь  
почему ты не говоришь, что чувствуешь, когда я рядом?  
как ты «чувствуешь» меня?

 _  
  
_Ты придёшь, если я скажу? _  
  
_

Не уверен

 _  
_  
Я знаю, что ты сейчас снаружи  
Я могу тебя чувствовать, помнишь? _  
  
_

Блядь

 _  
  
_Я дам тебе ещё минуту _  
  
_

________________________________________

 _  
  
_Эвен направляется в спортивный зал, стиснув зубы. Если он когда-то и сомневался в словах Исака, что чувствует его присутствие, теперь у него есть доказательство. Он винит себя за слабоволие. Он пытается убедить себя, что никогда бы не стал так вести себя раньше, до того, как вечная тоска лишила его сил.  
  
— Ты опоздал, — говорит Исак. На нём зелёный пуховик и тёмные джинсы. Его волосы на этот раз не спрятаны под обычной комбинацией из снепбека и капюшона. Это приятная перемена несмотря на тёмные круги под глазами и желтоватый оттенок кожи. Он выглядит больным.  
  
— Ты уже написал это в сообщении.  
  
— Возможно, нам стоит всё перенести, учитывая, что ты так раздражён, — предлагает Исак очень холодным и лишённым эмоций тоном.  
  
— Я не раздражён.  
  
— Взволнован. Не в настроении, если так тебе больше нравится.  
  
— Ты сводишь меня с ума! — выпаливает Эвен, и слова причиняют ему боль. Он ненавидит это слово, сумасшедший. Просто ненавидит.  
  
— Эмоции! Значит, твоё миндалевидное тело всё-таки работает как надо, — улыбается Исак, но в изгибе его рта нет и намёка на дружелюбность. — Почему ты не реагируешь так, когда ты с друзьями?  
  
— Боже, иди на хуй! — шипит Эвен и сам себя не узнаёт. Его руки мгновенно взлетают вверх и закрывают рот, словно он больше не может контролировать слова, вырывающиеся наружу.  
  
— Да, нам нужно перенести время встречи.  
  
— Нет. Забудь, — говорит Эвен, и в его голосе слышится боль, которую он чувствует. — Я не знаю, что ты там обо мне узнал и почему думаешь, что я в буквальном смысле захочу жечь себя ради тебя и твоих нужд. Но я не буду этого делать.  
  
Исак складывает руки на груди и опирается на один из шкафчиков с явным выражением неудовольствия на лице.  
  
— Ты удивлён? Что, в твоём плане это не было предусмотрено? — спрашивает Эвен, тяжело дыша.  
  
— Твоя способность говорить «нет» не была частью моего предварительного исследования. Ты прав.

_Он тебя провоцирует._

— Ты меня не знаешь. _  
  
_— А _ты_  не знаешь  _меня_ , — отвечает Исак, расцепляя руки. — И тем не менее мы здесь. Застряли в одной школе с этой странной связью, которую никто из нас не может объяснить и с которой нам, вероятно, придётся жить как минимум до конца года.

Эвен замирает. Он об этом не думал. О том факте, что он действительно не может избавиться от влечения к Исаку. Он хотел бы знать, насколько похоже то, что Исак чувствует к нему на его собственные чувства, можно ли это квалифицировать как  _влечение_.

— Мне тоже не нравится такой расклад. Но меня это убивает, и мне действительно хотелось бы во всём разобраться, — продолжает Исак, и Эвен замечает, как разочарованно вытягивается его лицо на словах «убивает меня».  
  
Если бы Исак написал ему об этом, Эвен бы предположил, что дело в интеллектуальном любопытстве, в необходимости понять. Но выражение его лица предполагает, что он испытывает настоящую физическую боль. И внезапно Эвен задумывается, насколько вообще Исаку приятно его присутствие.

— Так что скажешь? Завтра после уроков, в то же время? — говорит Исак. — Если ты, конечно, не захочешь снова вести себя как ребёнок, потому что не в состоянии проявлять чувства или быть собой в кругу собственных друзей и близких.  
  
Эвен стискивает зубы и смотрит, как округляются зелёные глаза Исака при виде этого, как румянец снова заливает его щёки. Эвен начинает думать, что Исак краснеет, когда что-то застаёт его врасплох.  
  
— Думаю, я наконец тебя раскусил, — говорит Эвен и изо всех сил старается не показать, как ему больно.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Ты находишь людские слабости и используешь их, пока не получишь желаемое.  
  
— Ты выяснил это после просмотра «Мыслить, как преступник» или…?  
  
Эвен не реагирует. Он изо всех сил старается проанализировать поведение Исака. Он лишь ранимый мальчик, к которому нельзя прикоснуться, пытающийся найти смысл в этом мире.  
  
— Ты не можешь использовать мою боль против меня, если я не позволю, — отвечает Эвен. — Ты постоянно упоминаешь ситуацию с моими друзьями, потому что знаешь, что меня это ранит. А я позволяю тебе, потому что мне стыдно. Как и с Арвидом, ты классифировал меня в особую категорию, и ты знаешь, как меня задеть. У тебя наверняка есть на меня целое досье. Ты думаешь, что знаешь меня вдоль и поперёк. Но это не так. Я не буду играть в твою игру. Мне плевать, насколько мне приятно чувствовать тебя рядом. Ты словно лёгкий ветерок. Его приятно ощущать на коже, но он мне не нужен, чтобы функционировать. И в конечном итоге проигравший здесь ты. Потому что в отличие от тебя я не умираю от необходимости понять, что происходит. Мне хватает того, что я задаю правильные вопросы. Мне не нужны ответы, тем более если для этого нужно подвергнуть себя опасности и прикоснуться к тебе.

 _Катарсис._  
  
Эвен чувствует себя гадко, но не хочет отказываться от своих слов. На этот раз Исак не краснеет. Он выглядит застигнутым врасплох, но он не краснеет. Ещё одна теория коту под хвост. Эвен не знает, чего ждать. Исак, наверное, попробует привести аргументы, постарается снова им манипулировать, может, засмеётся, может, поморщится. Эвен не уверен. Но он ждёт борьбы.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Исак, и в его голосе слышится поражение, опустошение. — Как хочешь.  
  
Он отворачивается, и Эвену внезапно становится холодно. Его передёргивает от этого, от холода. До сих пор Исак был лишь источником тепла. Поэтому мороз, бегущий сейчас по коже, заставляет Эвена потерять дар речи.  
  
Ему нужно мгновение, чтобы понять, что дело в потере всепоглощающего жара, заставляющей его дрожать, словно с него сдёрнули одеяло в холодное воскресное утро.  
  
.

— Где ты был? — спрашивает Мутта, когда они встречаются у библиотеки, где он делал домашнее задание.  
  
— Забыл кое-что в шкафчике в спортзале, — пожимает плечами Эвен и не может скрыть недовольство. Его бесит, что Мутта постоянно спрашивает о его местонахождении.  
  
— Всё нормально?  
  
— Да, в порядке.  
  
Мутта больше не задаёт вопросов. И по какой-то причине это раздражает Эвена ещё сильнее, то, насколько друг осторожен с ним. То, как он обрывает разговор из страха, что это заставит Эвена выйти из себя, то, как он не говорит ему правду, точно так же, как мать не признаётся, что паста ужасна на вкус, когда она действительно несъедобна.  
  
— Я видел Исака в кабинете медсестры после ланча, — говорит Мутта, не глядя на Эвена. Он качает головой, и его кудрявые волосы безмолвно колышутся, обрамляя лицо. Он невероятно красив.  
  
— Да? — задумчиво тянет Эвен, стараясь казаться равнодушным.  
  
— Да, он ужасно выглядел. Его сильно рвало. И медсестра хотела отправить его в больницу из-за высокой температуры.  
  
— Погоди, что?!  
  
— Это было сразу после ланча. Когда он выбежал из столовой, проигнорировав тебя. Думаю, его действительно сильно тошнило или ещё что-то.  
  
Эвен останавливается посреди коридора. Внезапно его переполняют вина и стыд. Он вспоминает, как плохо Исак выглядел весь день.  
  
— Почему ты рассказываешь мне об этом?  
  
— Кажется, он тебе небезразличен, — улыбается Мутта, пожимая плечами. — Тебе небезразличны люди, которым больно.  
  
У Эвена нет желания опровергать это заявление, пусть он ещё и не думал об этом.  
  
— Как и тебе, — отвечает он. И он имеет в виду и Исака, и себя. То, как Мутта постоянно чувствует необходимость заботиться о нём.  
  
— Ты ему больше нравишься.  
  
— Ну конечно. Он всего лишь четыре раза выставил меня на всеобщее посмешище, — хмыкает Эвен.  
  
— Он подписан на тебе в инстаграме.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь его инстаграм? — Эвен одновременно хмурится и смеётся.  
  
— Адам покопался в интернете.  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
— В любом случае я подумал, что тебе нужно об этом знать, — улыбается Мутта и возобновляет ходьбу. — Не думаю, что он хотел вести себя как мудак сегодня в столовой.  
  
— Ладно, — Эвен кивает, потом замолкает на мгновение, обдумывая свои следующие слова. — Почему он отказался ехать в больницу?  
  
— Сказал, что ему нужно где-то быть после уроков в районе трёх часов и что он не может отменить эту встречу.  
  
У Эвена что-то сжимается в груди от этих слов. Он действительно выбрал лучший день, чтобы отказать и продемонстрировать самые личные чувства.  _Великолепно._  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
— Да.

________________________________________

  
  


**Гераклит  
18:20**

  
  


Привет, я только что узнал, что тебе было плохо  
Надеюсь, ты чувствуешь себя лучше  
Я не хотел вести себя как мудак

  
  


________________________________________

Исак не отвечает, и Эвен не винит его. Их разговор и правда казался окончательным. Особенно учитывая все жёсткие слова, произнесённые Эвеном. Исак, вероятно, ненавидит, когда люди напоминают ему о том, что к нему невозможно прикоснуться, не почувствовав боли. Ему, вероятно, не нужно было снова это слышать. Он, вероятно, морщился, как каждый раз морщится Эвен, стоит кому-то назвать его сумасшедшим или просто произнести это слово. Наверное, Эвен причинил ему сильную боль, нанёс рану, которую ему никогда не позволят увидеть собственными глазами, но которую он может представить. Исак, наверное, скрывает свои раны ещё лучше, чем Эвен свои.  
  
Он хочет извиниться. И он пытается. У него потеют ладони, когда Исак заходит в здание. Сердце застревает где-то в горле. И бьётся громко и ровно. Ему больно, но эта боль заставляет его чувствовать себя живым, настоящим, будто он действительно существует. Он хочет извиниться, снова предложить свои услуги, постараться сдержать свои эмоции, находясь рядом с Исаком. С Исаком, который знает, как заставить эти чувства вырваться наружу, как заставить его дрожать от злости и иррациональной нежности.  
  
Но Исак теперь стал незаметным. Его присутствие уже не кажется таким ошеломляющим, он больше не ищет Эвена и не подавляет его своей неизбежностью. Создаётся впечатление, словно Исак пытается стать невидимкой, не распространять своё тепло, или ауру, или то, чему нет названия, отравившее кровь и мысли Эвена.  
  
Но Эвен всё равно чувствует его, когда ищет. Он вспоминает рассказы Исака о третьем законе Ньютона. Если он применяет силу, совершает какое-то действие, то более чем вероятно он вызовет равное по силе противодействие. И это работает. Исак здесь. Хоть он и пытается спрятаться, но он всё равно здесь. Он опускает голову и больше не приходит в столовую. Он больше не сбегает посреди урока. Он больше ничего не делает.  
  
 _«Надежду. Я бы потерял надежду»._

Эвен курит с одним из третьекурсников рано утром, когда видит, как Исак выбирается с заднего сиденья машины, остановившейся неподалёку от школы, и бежит к входу. Он вспоминает слова Исака в тот день, когда сорвался в бассейне, и смотрит на человека, который его привёз.  
  
Его отец. Никто не сидит на пассажирском сидении рядом с ним. Этот человек заставляет собственного сына ехать сзади. Эвен задумывается, из-за чего так происходит. Он боится, что Исак может его обжечь? От этой мысли у него болезненно сжимается сердце.  
  
Он обязательно извинится сегодня. _  
  
.  
  
_ Они на физкультуре, и, судя по внешнему виду, Исаку не стало лучше. У него бледная кожа, движения замедленные и натужные, и кажется, что он уже какое-то время не может нормально спать.  
  
— Что он вообще здесь делает? — шепчет Адам парням, потом вскрикивает, когда Мутта кидает ему в лицо мяч. — Перестань! Я имел в виду, что у него есть освобождение по медицинским причинам! Если бы я был на его месте, то обязательно бы использовал, чтобы избежать этого дерьма.  
  
— Может, ты мог бы использовать своё психическое расстройство? — шутит Элиас, а потом мгновенно прикусывает язык. — Блин, чувак, я не это имел в виду.  
  
У Эвена сжимается сердце, ему больно, но он отказывается думать об этом или позволить задеть себя. — Я знаю. Всё в порядке, — улыбается он, а потом переводит взгляд на Исака, который, кажется, вот-вот потеряет сознание.  
  
Арвид сказал что-то о том, что к Исаку относятся по-особенному, позволяя пропускать уроки физкультуры. Поэтому этот упрямец с копной кудряшек начал приходить на занятия в перчатках, длинных штанах, длинных футболках и зимней куртке.  
  
Он выглядит комично, но Эвен восхищается его упорством, тем, как он отказывается быть слабаком, даже если выглядит больным и обессиленным. Эвен готов аплодировать ему, когда Исак играет против Арвида во время баскетбольного матча, прекрасно понимая, что этот идиот не будет пытаться прикоснуться к нему, уже не понаслышке зная, каким убийственным может быть Исак.  
  
Эвен наблюдает за игрой, смотрит, как Исак ведёт мяч, обходя беспомощных одноклассников, которые не могут поверить, насколько он хорош. Эвену интересно, смог бы он сам играть в таком количестве одежды, насколько быстр был бы Исак, если бы мог носить футболку и шорты, как все остальные.  
  
Он смотрит на него, не стесняясь, чувствуя странную гордость за него. Он не может точно определить, почему переживает за Исака, но предполагает, что дело в солидарности. Они оба ущербные, правда по-разному. Разумеется, у Эвена есть средства, помогающие ему контролировать симптомы дисбаланса в его мозгу, и он может наслаждаться объятьями. Но на них обоих стоит клеймо, они живут с пониманием, что они другие и что люди не особенно жалуют других. Что люди предпочитают держаться от них подальше, пытаются застыдить, и сломать, и избавиться от таких, как они. Кажется, они оба сломлены, они оба скрываются под масками, позволяя скидывать их, лишь провоцируя друг друга. Эвен не уверен, почему, но он гордится смелостью Исака. Гордится Исаком, который играет в баскетбол и не обращает внимание на то, как никто не приближается к нему и не рассматривает как реального соперника.  
  
Он смотрит на него, отмахивается от Адама, который спрашивает, почему он смотрит на него, потом замечает, как Исак морщится от боли. Он дышит тяжело и прерывисто. В ногах тяжесть. Он только что остановился посреди площадки и упёрся руками в колени, чтобы отдышаться. _  
_

Эвен продолжает смотреть, когда Мутта толкает его локтем и спрашивает, не нужно ли им подойти к нему. Эвен качает головой. Он знает, что Исак был бы в бешенстве, если бы они привлекли к нему ещё больше внимания. Эвен сам ненавидит, когда его друзья так поступают. Вероятно, Исаку нужна пауза, чтобы прийти в себя.  
  
Всё происходит мгновенно. Арвид подбирает мяч и бросает его в Исака, когда преподаватель отворачивается. И в этом не должно быть ничего страшного. Это просто мелкий, подлый выпад, вероятно, вызванный невозможностью  _прикоснуться_  к Исаку и постыдным поражением в матче на данный момент.  
  
Но Исак, видимо, устал, совершенно вымотан и держится из последних сил. Потому что в тот момент, когда мяч касается его, Исак падает на пол на глазах у ошеломлённых одноклассников.  
  
На секунду все затихают и замирают, прежде чем некоторые из них бросаются к Исаку: первым — их учитель, а следом за ним Арвид. Эвен и Мутта теперь проталкиваются через толпу, чтобы тоже подойти ближе.  
  
Исак свернулся в клубок и выглядит маленьким и хрупким. Эвен потрясён произошедшим, поэтому старается фокусироваться на хорошем: Исак в сознании. Однако он выглядит так, словно ему невероятно больно, и это парализует.

— Кто-нибудь позовите врача или медсестру! — кричит Оливия.  
  
— Что они смогут здесь сделать? Их кабинет в конце коридора. Нужно отвести его туда! — говорит Элиас.  
  
— Ну и как ты предлагаешь это сделать, гений?! — сердито восклицает Арвид. Он на взводе и, кажется, действительно беспокоится за Исака.  
  
За Исака, чьи глаза закрыты — Эвен на секунду задумывается, это от боли или от смущения — кудряшки беспорядочно прилипли к мокрому лбу, и он обхватил себя руками, словно пытается сдержать поток, грозящий извергнуться из желудка.  
  
— А в медкабинете нет носилок? Я уверена, что есть, — говорит одна из девушек.  
  
— Я сбегаю, — кидает Юсеф, прежде чем выбежать из зала.  
  
 _Носилки._  Эвен пытается представить, как падает на школьной площадке, и все вокруг устраивают мозговой штурм, пытаясь придумать, как доставить его в кабинет врача. Это убивает его. Стыд. Он сразу же начинает думать о том, что будет  _после_. Как люди станут смотреть на него  _потом_. На Исака. Он пытается прочитать его мысли. Стойкий, убийственный, загадочный, злой Исак. Лежащий на земле, разрываемый болью пополам.  
  
— Носилок нет, — сообщает вернувшийся Юсеф. — Говорят, они остались в старом медкабинете. В другом здании. Я могу сбегать туда.  
  
— Или мы можем его отнести? — предлагает Мутта.

— Ты обожжёшься! Не будь идиотом! — фыркает Адам.  
  
— Я уверен, всё нормально! Мы можем надеть куртки. К тому же на нём много одежды, — говорит Элиас.  
  
Они продолжают спорить, как доставить Исака в кабинет врача. А Эвен парализован этим, беспомощностью. Он не может отвести глаз от лица Исака. Исака, который теперь скорчился в позе эмбриона, обнимая себя руками, словно пытаясь защититься. Ему стыдно. Он смущён. Наверное, ему бы хотелось исчезнуть. Сердце Эвена щемит от боли. А потом он видит это. Одинокую слезу, готовую скатиться по щеке Исака из его глаз. Глаз, которые зажмурены так сильно, словно он умрёт, если кто-то в них заглянет.  
  
— Отойдите! — внезапно кричит Эвен, расталкивая людей руками, чтобы добраться до Исака. — Уйдите с дороги!  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — хмурится Микаэль.  
  
— Собираюсь отнести его к врачу, — отвечает Эвен, садясь на корточки рядом с Исаком, лежащим на полу.  
  
— Ты что, с ума сошёл?! — орёт Адам. И на этот раз Эвену не больно. Он даже не обращает внимания. На жестокие слова Адама.  _«Ты что, с ума сошёл? Ты рехнулся? Ты не в себе?»_  Эвен даже не слушает.  
  
Он не слушает, потому что внезапно находит в себе силы, о существовании которых не подозревал, когда берёт Исака на руки. Исака, который вздыхает, но не двигается. Эвен не уверен, в сознании ли он. Исак на два года младше, поэтому он меньше, и Эвен испытывает благодарность за свои плавательные тренировки. Он чувствует силу в верхней части тела.  
Однако количество одежды усложняют положение. И лишь когда Мутта помогает Эвену подняться на ноги, держа Исака на руках, он может пойти, а точнее побежать к кабинету врача.  
  
.

У Эвена сложные отношения с физической болью. В отличие от большинства он её не боится. Она не парализует его, не преследует. В течение долгого времени физическая боль была выходом, спасением, возможностью сбежать, когда не оставалось сил терпеть. Долгое время Эвен предпочитал физическую боль боли душевной. Физическая боль держала его, позволяла ему остаться  _здесь_ , сосредоточиться на сейчас, сфокусироваться, функционировать, дышать, чувствовать хоть что-то.  
  
Так что да, у Эвена сложные отношения с физической болью.  
  
Поэтому, когда он начинает чувствовать её, покалывание, жжение, сладкую боль, которую Исак причиняет ему лишь тем, что прижимается к нему, обвивает его, обхватывает руками шею, словно его никогда не обнимали, словно он вообще не хочет оказаться в кабинете врача, словно он хочет утонуть в нём, готовый вечность выносить нестерпимую боль, лишь бы Эвен продолжал обнимать его, Эвен практически теряет себя в ней, в нём.  
  
Боль. Она вызывает оцепенение, она переполняет. Она разжигает в нём огонь и одновременно успокаивает. Внутри него только что взорвались фейерверки, и их искры летят ко всем его нервным окончаниям, огонь везде, там, где он начинается и где заканчивается. В его конечностях, его костях, кончиках пальцев, костяшках, его веках, его сердце, его душе.  
  
Эвен горит. И он не хочет, чтобы это когда-то закончилось.  
  
— Что ты творишь?! — кричит Мутта, когда вбегает в маленькую комнатку, где Эвен положил Исака на кровать и продолжает его обнимать.  
  
Они оба дрожат, тяжело дышат, пот стекает по их лицам. Глаза Эвена широко открыты, глаза Исака закрыты. Видимо, их оторвали друг от друга, потому что Эвен не помнит, чтобы отпускал его, он до сих пор чувствует руки Исака на своей спине, его пальцы, впивающиеся в кожу сквозь перчатки, цепляющиеся за него так отчаянно. Каждый прерывистый вздох, молчаливо молящий  _«пожалуйста, не отпускай»_ , его приоткрытые губы, тонкие и идеальные. У Эвена кружится голова. Эвен не может дышать.  
  
Он выходит из помещения, пока все остальные стараются заглянуть внутрь, чтобы увидеть, что происходит. Он всем сердцем надеется, что Исак потерял сознание, чтобы ему не пришлось терпеть это внимание. У него болит сердце, и он не понимает, почему все чувства так обострены. Всё тело горит. И когда медсестра находит его и уводит в другое помещение, чтобы осмотреть его грудь, Эвен срывается и плачет.  
  
 _Катарсис._

_.  
  
Когда Эвен просыпается, ему немного больно двигаться. Его голая грудь немного обожжена. Мама только что намазала воспалённую кожу мазью, как когда-то в детстве, когда он обгорал на солнце. Он не помнит, как заснул, но за окном уже темно, а на телефоне мигают уведомления о нескольких сообщениях от парней, которые он не готов сейчас прочитать или ответить.  
  
Телефон снова вибрирует, и что-то заставляет Эвена взять его в руки.  
  
_

________________________________________

_  
  
_

**Гераклит  
21:20**

_  
_  
Мне жаль, что я обжёг тебя  
Мне жаль, что моя теория не сработала _  
  
_

Что это была за теория

 _  
  
_Что я тебя не обожгу _  
  
_

Почему нет?  
почему я должен был быть особенным?

 _  
  
_Забудь. Она была необоснованной _  
  
_

… ок

 _  
  
_Не спи на животе _  
  
_

Никто не спит на животе

 _  
  
_Я сплю _  
  
_

Кажется, ты впервые сказал мне правду

_  
  
_

________________________________________

 _  
  
_Эвен закрывает чат инстаграма. Он представляет, как Исак спит на животе, повернув голову, золотистые кудряшки падают на лоб, губы слегка приоткрыты. Эта картинка впечатывается в его мозг и заставляет почувствовать что-то близкое к нежности. Он вспоминает, каково это было держать Исака на руках, чувствовать, как он прижимается к нему, обвивается вокруг его тела, желая принадлежать ему, найти в нём место для себя. Это было так правильно. Исак так крепко его обнимал. Словно наконец мог дышать, мог перестать испытывать боль, мог перестать гореть. _  
_

 _Что за херня._  
  
Эвен садится и читает сообщения от Мутты, присланные раньше.  
  


________________________________________

  
  


**Мутта  
19:18**

  
  
Чувак, мне пришлось ехать в больницу  
они дали мне антибиотики  
ты уверен, что в порядке?  
Я едва прикоснулся к нему, и мне было очень больно  
А ты нёс его всю дорогу до медкабинета  
  


Серьёзно?  
я в порядке  
как солнечный ожог

  
  
Что за херня?  
  


________________________________________

Эвен сидит и думает, думает, думает. Потом до него доходит.  
  
То, что он нёс Исака, возможно, зажгло огонь в его груди, но это не тот ожог, который он обычно оставляет на людях.  
  
Его теория. Теория Исака. Возможно, они рассматривали её не с той стороны. Возможно, они искали ответы, вместо того чтобы искать вопросы. Правильные вопросы.  
  


________________________________________

  
  
****

**Гераклит**   
**21:39**

****  
  


Что ты чувствуешь, когда я рядом?

  
  
Будто я наконец могу перестать испытывать боль

 


	4. Философия вины

_«Будто я наконец могу перестать испытывать боль»._  
  
Эвен любит кино. Он чувствует связь с вымышленными персонажами благодаря еле уловимым — а иногда явным — изменениям в выражении лиц актёров, играющих их. Он считает диалоги важнейшей частью сценария или фильма. Но им редко удаётся вызвать у него слёзы, заставить его сердце сжаться и разбиться на тысячи кусочков, или увидеть звёзды перед глазами, или заставить грудь болеть от переполняющих чувств. В конце концов слова — это просто слова, и Эвен опирается на то, как они произнесены или сыграны, чтобы наполнить их смыслом.  
  
Эвен — визуал. Эвен проводит больше времени, отыскивая чувства на лицах людей, чем вникая в слова и метафоры, что и приводит к теперешней дилемме. Он не может спать. Этой ночью он в тупике из-за последнего сообщения Исака.  
  
 _«Будто я наконец могу перестать испытывать боль»._  
  
Он чувствует себя ужасно. И не потому, что Исак, кажется, удалил свой инстаграм, после того как напечатал эти слова, тем самым лишив Эвена возможности спросить, что он имеет в виду. Об этом можно думать и беспокоиться потом. То, что в данный момент не даёт Эвену заснуть, — слова сами по себе.  
  
 _«Будто я наконец могу перестать испытывать боль»._  
  
Эвен не слишком хорошо разбирается в метафорах, если не сам их придумал. Он даже не уверен, что это предложение можно так квалифицировать. Эвен пишет. Он не писатель, но он пишет. Однако он как-то убедил себя, что владеет языком, на котором не говорит никто из окружающих его людей. Он убедил себя, что никто из его ближнего круга не может и даже не захочет понять слова, которые складываются в предложения на листе бумаге, он убедил себя, что его язык могут понять лишь люди сломленные, как и он сам.  
  
 _«Будто я наконец могу перестать испытывать боль».  
  
Ты говоришь на моём языке?_  
  
Эвен ругает себя, что мало читал чужих слов, когда рос, что, будучи ребёнком, постоянно прилипал к телевизору и цитировал фильмы, которые посмотрел бессчётное количество раз. Его навыки чтения и понимания слишком скудны и никак не помогают разгадать загадку по имени Исак Вальтерсен.  
  
Эвен никогда не знает точно, может ли доверять словам, произнесённым им. А теперь, глядя на напечатанный текст, Эвен лишён контекста и визуальных подсказок. Исак может смеяться или плакать прямо сейчас. Эвен понятия не имеет.  
  
Он старается применить обычную логику, чтобы решить эту задачу.  _«Перестать испытывать боль»_  означает, что боль началась и появлялась снова.  _«Наконец перестать испытывать боль»_  подразумевает, что боль была постоянной и не прекращалась какое-то время.  _«Будто я наконец могу перестать испытывать боль»_  значит, что Исаку было больно в течение определённого периода времени и что, когда он рядом с Эвеном, он чувствует,  _будто_  он наконец может перестать испытывать боль.  
  
 _Что если это метафора? Или просто шутка? Он постоянно испытывает физическую боль? Почему? Из-за заболевания кожи? Или, возможно, это душевная боль? Та самая, что не отпускает и меня?_  
  
Эвен стонет и сдёргивает одеяло с голой груди. Кожа на ней по-прежнему воспалена, но это не причиняет ему особого неудобства. По крайней мере дискомфорт не настолько сильный, как тревога, переполняющая его. Он не может спать. Он снова берёт телефон, чтобы проверить, не восстановил ли Исак свой аккаунт. Не восстановил.  
  
Эвен засыпает с телефоном на груди, с телефоном, лежащим прямо поверх сердца.  
  
.  
  
Эвен просыпается под знакомые звуки напевающей матери, доносящиеся из кухни. Это один из его любимых звуков,  _утешающий_. Он наполняет Эвена теплом и лёгкостью. Он — словно поцелуй в сердце, всегда. Мать напевает что-то, лишь когда ничто её не тяготит. Она напевает лишь тогда, когда перестаёт думать и беспокоиться обо всём и обо всех кроме себя, когда позволяет себе быть счастливой.  
  
Эвен знает об этом, потому что несколько раз замечал, как она останавливала себя, когда ей казалось, что она слишком счастлива, слишком жизнерадостна. У Эвена болит сердце от осознания, что его мама обрекла себя на несчастливую жизнь ради него — из-за него — из иррационального чувства солидарности, о которой он никогда не просил.  
  
 _«В состоянии вечной грусти моя душа не способна стремиться и испытывать счастье»._  
  
Эвен помнит слова, которые написал в зелёной тетради, в той, что горела ярче всех в ту тёплую ночь. Он помнит эту тетрадь лучше других. Она была его любимой. Той, что он исписал за одну ночь. Понадобилась всего одна ночь, чтобы заполнить каждый её уголок. Он помнит слова. Он также помнит те, что написала там его мать. Как он может забыть.  
  
 _«Если душа моего сына не может испытывать счастья, то и моя не будет»._  
  
Чистые, бескорыстные слова, которые теперь заставляют Эвена изо всех сил демонстрировать счастье, изливать его и выставлять напоказ каждый день, каждую минуту каждого грёбаного дня, чтобы мама могла напевать на кухне, не чувствуя переполняющей её вины. Его милая мама, которая не знает, как ему мучительно прятать свою боль в себе, как ему больно не иметь возможности предложить миру и ей ничего кроме отрепетированной улыбки, и выученной шутки, и пресной пасты на ужин. Всё, что делает Эвен, полно фальши. И от этого больно.  
  
Но не прямо сейчас. Прямо сейчас его любимая мама напевает на кухне и наполняет его сердце теплом и радостью. Грудь внезапно кажется слишком большой для его сердца, для его души. Это приятное чувство. Чувство, будто он может дышать, будто кто-то держит его за руку, играет с его волосами, прижимается к нему, водит по ключицам кончиками пальцев. Эвен чувствует себя хорошо. Эвен чувствует…  
  
 _ИСАК_  
  
Чувства накрывают его без предупреждения, как удар под дых, как удар по руке, сильный. Только что он улыбался, лёжа в кровати, и вдруг он чувствует, как мир накренился, как земля уходит из-под ног, словно он находится в только что взлетевшем самолёте. У Эвена кружится голова, он снова не может дышать.  
  
 _Исак._  
  
Эвен закрывает глаза и недоумевает, почему вообще думает о нём, задумывается, будет ли теперь звук напевающей мамы навсегда связан с мыслями об Исаке. Он садится и вспоминает об обожжённой груди.  _Солнечный ожог._  Он понимает, что не рассматривал себя целиком, и, встав с кровати, направляется в ванную.  
  
Эвен какое-то время смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале. Его волосы в полном беспорядке, а на груди солнечный ожог. Однако на его щеках больше румянца, чем обычно, а привычные мешки под глазами исчезли. Внезапно Эвен понимает, что он светится. Румянец на скулах кажется здоровым, а кожа ровная и гладкая. Он  _сияет_.  
  
Это смешно, учитывая смятение, которое он испытывал, перед тем как заснуть, поэтому Эвен фыркает. Он не уверен, почему улыбается, но ничего не может с этим сделать. Эвен смеётся и в процессе понимает, что проснулся, чувствуя себя хорошо, легко, чувствуя себя отдохнувшим, можно даже сказать, полным энергии. В этом нет никакого смысла. Он не может даже вспомнить, когда в последний раз просыпался настолько  _умиротворённым_ , настолько  _целым_. Он нажимает пальцами на грудь и смотрит, как белеет кожа от их давления.  
  
Внезапно Эвен вспоминает, что Исак обнимал его руками за шею, и поворачивается боком, чтобы осмотреть спину. Кожа там тоже покраснела, этого нельзя отрицать. И это заставляет Эвена испытывать смешанные чувства. Исак оставил свои метки везде, где их тела соприкасались, и это одновременно унижает и успокаивает.  
  
Исак пометил его тело, и это безусловное, хотя, возможно, и кратковременное доказательство их контакта, грудь к груди, тело к телу. Эвен улыбается.  
  
 _Оставляет ли он метки на людях, с которыми занимается сексом?_  
  
Эвен задыхается от собственных мыслей. Исак, занимающийся сексом. Как?.. Почему он думает об этом? Он хмурится и качает головой. Очевидно, у Исака есть другие причины для беспокойства. Он не может даже пожать чью-то руку. Заниматься сексом для него, вероятно, является эквивалентом возможности летать.  
  
От этих мыслей Эвену становится грустно, между бровей залегает глубокая складка — признак тяжёлых мыслей.  
  
— Завтрак готов! — раздаётся из кухни голос матери, словно она почувствовала, что напряжение овладевает им в ванной.  
  
— Иду!  
  
.  
  
— Итак, — говорит она, откашлявшись, и двигает к нему тарелку с омлетом. Она улыбается ему с каким-то еле заметным озорством.  
  
— Итак, — повторяет Эвен, прищуриваясь, но продолжая улыбаться. — Как дела?  
  
— Ты мне расскажи, — отвечает она, откидываясь на спинку стула и складывая руки на груди. На ней сегодня оранжевое платье. Она выглядит, как кусочек солнца.  
  
— Что бы ты хотела, чтобы я тебе рассказал, мам?  
  
— Ну, например, почему вчера позвонила школьная медсестра и проинструктировала меня, чтобы я намазала кремом грудь своему девятнадцатилетнему сыну?  
  
 _Грёбаная Айли._  
  
— Я сделал кое-что во время физкультуры, — пожимает плечами Эвен. — Я поранился.  
  
Слова заставляют его поморщиться.  _Я поранился._  Мать, очевидно, замечает, потому что на мгновение её улыбка меркнет.  
  
— Как это возможно получить солнечный ожог во время урока физкультуры? — спрашивает она, возвращая улыбку на лицо. В этом нет никакого смысла, в том, что она улыбается. Возможно, она не хочет выглядеть грозной, но подобная реакция заставляет Эвена тревожиться.  
  
— Хм… Это немного сложно объяснить.  
  
— Ты можешь мне рассказать, — убеждает она его.  
  
Эвен не хочет врать своей маме. Она и так уже столько делает для него, поэтому последнее, чего ему хочется, — обманывать её. Но он не знает, как объяснить, что в школе появился новичок с загадочным кожным заболеванием и что Эвен бросился ему на помощь. Он не знает, как объяснить это, не разочаровывая её, не вызывая подозрения, что Эвен мог специально подвергнуть себя опасности. Эвен не вынесет, если ему снова придётся её разочаровать.  
  
— Я не знаю, как объяснить, — бормочет он, яростно тыкая вилкой в омлет.  
  
На кухне повисает гнетущая тишина, но в какой-то момент мать её нарушает.  
  
— Администрация школы прислала мне письмо. Они объяснили ситуацию, — говорит она, и, хотя её голос звучит мягко, Эвен резко поднимает голову.  
  
— Что? Какую ситуацию?  
  
— О новом ученике. Они объяснили, что он плохо себя почувствовал, в результате чего потерял сознание, и что его нужно было доставить в кабинет врача, — она проговорила эти слова так, словно прочла написанный текст. Эвен задумывается, не репетирует ли и она их разговоры до завтрака. — Они объяснили, что вы с Муттой вызвались отнести его туда.  
  
Эвен не знает, как интерпретировать тон матери. Он всё ждёт, что она покажет своё разочарование, но в её голосе звучит чуть ли не гордость. И когда Эвен поднимает глаза, она ему улыбается.  
  
— Я горжусь тобой, — говорит она, и Эвен любит её всем сердцем. — Ты такой бескорыстный и чудесный. Мой смелый мальчик.  
  
Она наклоняется вперёд и, схватив его за подбородок, легонько трясёт. Глаза Эвена широко раскрыты, но ему удаётся выдавить из себя улыбку. Он так сильно любит её.  
  
— Я беру пример со своей мамы, — говорит он, когда она отпускает его подбородок. Тогда она подходит к нему и целует в лоб, и он позволяет ей.  
  
Сегодня хороший день.  
  
.  
  
Эвену интересно, придёт ли Исак сегодня в школу. Мутта ранее написал в групповой чат, что пропустит день, потому что по-прежнему испытывает боль, и врачи в больнице сказали ему отдохнуть. А Адам ударился в обсуждение теорий заговора, когда Эвен сообщил, что чувствует себя нормально.  
  
 _«Что если он может контролировать, кого обжигает? Что если он пожалел Эвена? Твою мать, а что если у Эвена тоже есть суперспособности? Что если Эвен не чувствует боли?»  
  
«Блядь, Адам, заткнись»._  
  
Сегодняшний день обещает быть интересным.  
  
По какой-то странной причине идти в школу приятно. В наушниках Эвена играет саундтрек из фильма «Ромео + Джульетта», и он чувствует странное оцепенение, когда добирается до Radiohead и их «Talk Show Host».  
  
 _«Я хочу стать кем-то другим, иначе я взорвусь». Да, я тоже.  
_  
Он уже собирается погуглить текст песни целиком, когда за пару кварталов до школы на него из засады нападают Адам и Юсеф.  
  
— Подожди! Прости, бро. Тебе больно?! — восклицает Адам, когда Эвен морщится и старается отклониться от его рук. — Как ты? Ты уверен, что всё нормально?!  
  
— Всё в порядке. Я просто не ожидал нападения. Вот и всё, — смеётся Эвен, снимая наушники. — Как дела, парни?  
  
— Теперь хорошо, когда ты здесь, — со вздохом отвечает Юсеф. — Мутта сегодня прогуливает, так что мне пришлось всю дорогу слушать болтовню этого психа.  
  
— Кого это ты называешь психом, сам псих! — отзывается Адам, а Эвену снова хочется исчезнуть отсюда.  
  
 _«Псих», «сумасшедший». Тебе всё равно когда-нибудь придётся поговорить с ними об этом._  
  
— Как дела у Исака? Ты с ним говорил? — спрашивает Юсеф спустя какое-то время. Он припирался с Адамом — точнее Адам жаловался, что Юсеф постоянно его игнорирует — и Эвен пропустил минут пять; несмотря на то, что он смеялся и в нужные моменты кивал головой, его мысли вернулись к происходящему лишь после упоминания имени Исака.  
  
— Хм, я не знаю, — отвечает Эвен, внезапно смутившись.  
  
Он так и не спросил Исака вчера, как он себя чувствует. Он думал лишь о себе. Он совсем не такой бескорыстный и чудесный, каким считает его мама. Ему становится стыдно.  
  
— Интересно, придёт он сегодня или нет, — говорит Юсеф.  
  
.  
  
Исак не приходит в школу, и ещё несколько людей останавливаются, чтобы спросить, как Эвен себя чувствует, и сказать, что он  _«вчера выглядел круто»._  В основном это девушки, и Эвен улыбается и немного болтает с ними. Ему нравится давать людям возможность чувствовать себя значимыми и уделять им внимание, когда они подходят к нему. Но в этом нет искренности, он общается с ними из вежливости и доброты.  
  
Эвен продолжает вытягивать шею, гипнотизируя взглядом двери и окна кабинетов, в которых сидит, надеясь увидеть закутанного в семь слоёв одежды Исака, бегущего по коридору. Но когда он вспоминает, что физически ощутил бы его присутствие, если бы тот пришёл в школу, он сникает. Он совсем его не чувствует.  
  
 _Что если связь разрушилась?_  
  
По какой-то странной причине эта мысль пугает его ещё больше.  
  
— Ты о чём замечтался? — спрашивает Элиас, щёлкая пальцами у него перед глазами.  
  
— Просто думаю, понимаешь ли ты, что та второкурсница никогда не скажет тебе да, — усмехаясь, отвечает Эвен и наблюдает, как остальные парни начинают ржать. Он в восторге. На мгновение он в восторге.  
  
К концу дня Эвен чувствует себя измотанным, уставшим, расстроенным, обеспокоенным и вялым, словно он потерял кусочек себя. Он вытаскивает телефон и ищет в инстаграме страницу Гераклита.  _«Пользователя с таким именем не существует»_. Он снова хмурится.  
  
Он отправляется в кабинет врача, чтобы спросить, что случилось с Исаком накануне, после того, как Эвен ушёл. Его любимая медсестра Айли — та, что осматривала Эвена, — улыбается ему и предлагает присесть.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу тебе этого сказать, — мягко отвечает она, поправляя тёмные волосы, стянутые в как обычно идеальный хвост.  
  
— Вы можете мне сказать то, что видели остальные. Эта часть не является конфиденциальной, — говорит Эвен. — Я просто хочу знать, в порядке ли он.  
  
Это признание удивляет его самого. Звучит так, словно он волнуется за Исака. И, вероятно, так и есть. Он просто ещё не понял, как это интерпретировать.  
  
— Он в порядке, — она снова улыбается, облокачиваясь на стол и упираясь подбородком в руки. — Ему стало лучше, как только мы выгнали всех отсюда. Мы дали ему обычное обезболивающее.  
  
— Что с ним случилось? Почему ему было плохо?  
  
— Боюсь, что не могу тебе этого сказать.  
  
— Понимаю, — отвечает Эвен, хотя и чувствует раздражение. Он уже собирается встать и уйти, когда она снова обращается к нему.  
  
— Я не могу тебе сказать, но, возможно, знаю того, кто может.  
  
— Хм?  
  
— Ты всегда можешь спросить  _его,_  — говорит она, наклонив голову вбок, и ямочки на её щеках становятся особенно заметны. — Я уверена, он это оценит.  
  
Эвен немного краснеет от её тона. Он не уверен, на что она намекает, но начинает нервничать.  
  
— Значит, вы его не знаете, — смеётся он, надеясь, что она поймёт шутку и отпустит его с крючка.  
  
— Да нет, знаю, — отвечает она. — Возможно, Исак и кажется сильным малышом, но он будет очень счастлив, если ты захочешь с ним пообщаться. Поверь мне.  
  
— Хм. Ладно.  
  
Эвен покидает кабинет с каким-то странным чувством. Он растерян и практически уверен, что Айли знает что-то, чего не знает он. Он вытаскивает телефон и снова ищет Гераклита. Ничего. Он вздыхает, открывает Гугл и печатает «Гераклит», надеясь найти ещё какой-нибудь аккаунт в соцсетях, может быть, на Фейсбуке. Всё, что он находит, — статьи о философе-досократике.  _Разумеется._  
  
Он блокирует телефон, чувствуя раздражение и безысходность. Он даже не успел сказать Исаку, что его прикосновение не обожгло его. Что, если уж на то пошло, оно согревает его сейчас, что этой ночью, когда Эвен не может заснуть, ему достаточно положить руку на собственную грудь, чтобы почувствовать  _его_ , его тепло, его прикосновение, его силу.  
  
Этой ночью Эвен засыпает, обнимая себя.  
  
.  
  
Исак не приходит в школу ни на следующий день, ни через один. И Эвен начинает думать, является ли дискомфорт, который он испытывает, реакцией на физическую потерю контакта с  _ним_ , или всё дело в чувстве вины.  
  
— Я слышал, он переводится, — говорит Адам однажды утром, когда они заходят в школу.  
  
— Что? — первым хмурится Мутта. — Из-за того, что случилось в спортзале?  
  
— Да, некоторые родители подняли шум, что он слишком опасен, чтобы находиться рядом с нами, — пожимает плечами Адам.  
  
— Погоди, что?! — изумлённо моргает Эвен. — Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
— Мой отец — член школьного совета, ты забыл? — отвечает Адам, закатывая глаза. — У них было собрание по этому поводу, и, так как Мутте пришлось обратиться за помощью в больницу, родители Арвида сильно раздули эту ситуацию.  
  
— Что за хрень? Это из-за меня? Из-за того, что я ходил в больницу?! — практически кричит Мутта, и подобная реакция немного не в его характере. — И с каких это пор родителей Арвида волнует, что происходит со  _мной_?  
  
— Ну, тут дело не в тебе конкретно. Думаю, они настаивают, что это могло бы случиться с каждым.  
  
— Откуда они вообще узнали? — фыркает Эвен.  
  
— Администрация школы связалась с родителями тех, кто был вовлечён, — пожимает плечами Адам. — Арвид был там. Ну то есть именно он бросил мяч в Исака. Мы все это видели. Может, он таким образом хотел наконец от него избавиться?  
  
— Почему они связываются с нашими родителями, если мы, блядь, уже взрослые? — снова стонет Мутта, продолжая хмурить брови. Он выглядит сердитым и от этого ещё более привлекательным.  _«Ты считаешь Мутту привлекательным?»_  Эвен вспоминает вопрос матери и краснеет.  _Видимо, да, считаю._  
  
— Ну этого я не знаю, — говорит Адам. — Думаю, они просто не хотят нести ответственность, если что-то случится.  
  
Руки Эвена сжимаются в кулаки. Они выгоняют Исака и используют Мутту и Эвена в качестве оправдания. Вот так просто. Вышвырнуть одного из самых блестящих учеников из школы, просто потому, что он другой. Точно так же, как они пытались избавиться от него.  
  
— Это грёбаная хуйня. Мы должны что-то сделать! — восклицает он.  
  
— Да? Например? — фыркает Адам.  
  
— Я не знаю. Мы могли бы поговорить с администрацией или школьным советом?   
Объяснить, что это я решил нести его, и что он ничего не сделал? — говорит Эвен.  
  
— Мы можем снять видео об этом и повесить на Youtube, и раскрутить его, — вмешивается Элиас.  
  
— Ну да, наверняка должен быть какой-то закон, запрещающий дискриминировать учеников по причине их болезни. Нет? — добавляет Юсеф.  
  
— Да. Наверное, мы можем что-то придумать, — кивает Микаэль, как всегда, не сводя добрых глаз с Эвена. Эвен знает, что может предложить самые абсурдные вещи, и Микаэль всё равно будет рядом, с этим добрым взглядом, поддерживая его из жалости.  
  
— Хм, не хочу вас разочаровывать, но вы кое-что упускаете, — перебивает Адам с самодовольной улыбкой.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ну Исак полностью удовлетворён решением совета, если верить моему отцу.  
  
— Ты о чём? — спрашивает Мутта.  
  
— Не думаю, что он хочет оставаться здесь.  
  
.  
  
Эвен записывается на приём к Айли и переступает порог кабинета с новым сценарием в голове, с тем, что он отрепетировал сегодня утром. Он, конечно, не идеален, но Эвен готов немного импровизировать. Он собирается спросить об Исаке, и, судя по выражению её лица, она уже в курсе.  
  
— Чем я могу тебе помочь сегодня, Эвен? — улыбается она, садясь за стол.  
  
— Это правда, что Исака выгоняют из школы?  
  
— Ну, я бы не сказала, что его выгоняют, — она морщится и откидывается на спинку стула. — Он не слишком из-за этого расстроен, если тебе от этого легче.  
  
Эвен видит, насколько  _она_  расстроена из-за этого. Он представляет, что она, возможно, сражалась за Исака. Он представляет, как сильно она разочарована.  
  
— Я должен кое-что ему сказать, но не знаю, как его найти, — признаётся Эвен в настоящей причине своего прихода, удивляя самого себя, что так быстро забыл о сценарии и сразу перешёл к сути. — Вы можете мне помочь?  
  
— Как именно помочь, Эвен?  
  
— Может быть, вы поговорите с ним? Я не знаю, общаетесь ли вы, или, может, школьный психолог поддерживает с ним связь, но я был бы очень благодарен, если бы вы передали ему кое-что.  
  
— Я не уверена…  
  
— Просто скажите ему, что его теория была правильной, — выпаливает Эвен, стараясь не вдаваться в детали, потому что не знает, захочет ли Исак, чтобы другие знали, что он его не обжёг. — Скажите ему, что я в порядке и что теория правильная, что он удалил свой аккаунт, прежде чем я успел ему сказать.  
  
— Эвен, что…  
  
— Я знаю, это звучит странно, и вы, вероятно, не можете говорить с учениками или бывшими учениками, но это очень важно.  
  
Эвен говорит и говорит, и не знает, почему он так взвинчен, почему слова так тяжело произносить, почему он задыхается, почему это так много для него значит.  _Это важно._  
  
 _«Надежду. Я бы потерял надежду»._  
  
Он рисует в голове образ страдающего от вины, потерявшего надежду Исака, который не может уснуть, потому что думает, что причинил Эвену сильную боль. Он рисует образ Исака, которому постоянно больно и который теперь убеждён, что никто никогда не сможет прикоснуться к нему, не испытав физического страдания. Исака, которого только что вышвырнули из новой школы, потому что он обжёг кого-то не по своей воле.  
  
Он решает, что это  _действительно_  важно. Исак должен знать.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — повторяет он и вкладывает в голос все испытываемые чувства.  
  
Айли смотрит на него, поджав тонкие губы. Она изучает его лицо. Она думает. Мгновение спустя она достаёт листок бумаги из ящика, берёт ручку и начинается что-то писать.  
  
— Вот, — говорит она, протягивая ему сложенный лист. — Меня за это могут уволить, но этот малыш слишком важен для меня.  
  
Эвен берёт протянутый лист и разворачивает его на коленях. На нём написан адрес.  
  
— Это адрес, — говорит Эвен, поднимая глаза на Айли, которая просто пожимает плечами.  
  
— Думаю, ты сможешь получить ответы там.  
  
.  
  
Эвен идёт домой с маленьким листком бумаги, прожигающим дыру в заднем кармане, он физически ощущает его. Гипотетический адрес Исака. Айли не подтвердила и не опровергла, что это его адрес. Теперь дело только за Эвеном.  
  
— Какое сегодня слово дня? — спрашивает мать во время ужина.  
  
— Блуждать, — отвечает Эвен. — Следовать по извилистому или замысловатому пути.  
  
— Хм, интересно, — говорит она, чуть прикрывая глаза и рисуя в воздухе невидимые круги вилкой, поглощая пасту, которая сегодня получилась у Эвена немного лучше.  
  
— Да, и правда интересно.  
  
— Что будешь делать на выходных? Не хочешь посмотреть фильм со своей старой мамой?  
  
— Мам, тебе сорок шесть, — смеётся Эвен.  
  
— Как ты смеешь указывать женщине её возраст, — фыркает она.  
  
— Это сексизм! — парирует он.  
  
— Почему это?  
  
— Ты снова повторяешь стереотип о том, как должны вести себя женщины, например, стесняться своего возраста.  
  
— То есть женщина не может стесняться своего возраста, не становясь стереотипом? — мать качает головой. — Серьёзно, мой дорогой сын?  
  
— Я не это имел в виду, — смеётся Эвен. Она слишком хороша в этом. Можно не пытаться победить её в споре.  
  
— Расскажи мне больше о том, какими должны быть женщины, милый.  
  
— Эх, я сдаюсь, — говорит он, поднимая руки.  
  
— Так что, фильм? Завтра? Да или нет?  
  
— Мне нужно завтра кое-что сделать. Может, после того, как я вернусь? Или в воскресенье?  
  
Мать смотрит на него, и Эвен краснеет под её взглядом. Она догадывается? Она всегда догадывается. Она не спрашивает, куда он идёт, потому что ему девятнадцать и она не хочет на него давить. Но он понимает, что ей было бы легче, если бы она знала. Он утешает себя мыслью, что не соврал, сказав, например, что проведёт день с парнями. Его слова звучат неопределённо, потому что то, что он собирается сделать,  _действительно_  неясно.  
  
Он собирается завтра пойти к Исаку.

.

Эвен заворачивает за угол и внезапно задумывается, сможет ли почувствовать Исака, когда окажется у его дома. Это глупая мысль, но он считает, что было бы очень удобно чувствовать присутствие, например, Элиаса в доме, когда он его ищет.  
  
 _Не смешно._  
  
Он думает, сможет ли Исак  _почувствовать его_ , расстроится ли он, попросит ли его уйти, или сбежит ещё до прихода Эвена.  
  
Эвен думает о многих вещах, и ничего не может поделать с наполняющим его разочарованием, когда подходит к двери и не чувствует присутствия Исака. Возможно, это не его дом.  
  
 _ЗДЕСЬ ЖИВУТ  
Терье и Марианна Вальтерсен  
Исак и Леа_  
  
 _Леа._  У Исака есть младшая сестра? Эвен какое-то мгновение смотрит на табличку на двери, прежде чем смириться с мыслью, что Исака нет дома.  
  
Он думает о том, чтобы уйти, но потом убеждает себя, что нужно как минимум попросить кого-то из членов семьи передать Исаку сообщение или попросить номер телефона.  
  
И, проглотив ком в горле, он звонит в звонок.  
  
.  
  
— Ты не Юнас, — констатирует девочка со светлыми вьющимися волосам, открывшая ему дверь и с любопытством разглядывающая его. Ей не больше двенадцати, и она невероятная милашка.  
  
 _Сестра Исака?_  
  
— Боюсь, что нет, — улыбается Эвен в ответ и машет рукой, чувствуя себя немного неловко. — Прости, что разочаровал.  
  
— Ты не разочаровал, — сухо отвечает она, прежде чем Эвен успевает перевести дух.  
  
— Спасибо? — пытается пошутить он, продолжая улыбаться.  
  
— За что? За то, что я решила, что на тебя довольно приятно смотреть? Ты, вероятно, и так это уже знаешь.  
  
Эвен смеётся, полагая, что это шутка, но сердце колотится в груди. Видимо, это семейное, сарказм и остроумие. Эта девочка могла бы, наверное, уничтожить его, используя лишь слова.  
  
— Ну, я Эвен… — начинает он, неловко протягивая правую руку, пока не спохватывается. А что если она тоже…  
  
Девочка, Леа, хватает его руку в тот момент, когда он хочет её убрать, обрывая его мысли, и пожимает её.  
  
— Он единственный с проклятьем. Не беспокойся, — говорит она. — Приятно познакомиться. Я Леа. И  _я_  могу прикасаться к людям.  
  
 _Проклятье._  Эвен морщится. Задумывается, часто ли она говорит это Исаку, так ли они все называют его заболевание. Он всегда был единственным ребёнком, поэтому не знает, как обычно шутят друг над другом братья и сёстры. И всё же он бы не вынес, если бы у него была сестра, которая говорила бы о его биполярном расстройстве как о «проклятье».  
  
Они обмениваются рукопожатием, и она осматривает его с головы до ног. И ему неловко, потому что она даже не знает, кто он, однако уже предполагает, что он знаком с Исаком.  
  
Эвен уже хочет задать вопрос, когда понимает, что громкая барабанная дробь звучит не у него в голове, что это не звук его собственного сердца. Весь дом вибрирует от оглушительного звука: откуда-то доносится очень громкий барабанный бой под тяжёлый рок.  
  
 _Исак. Он здесь._  
  
— Он тебя ждёт? — спрашивает она, и взгляд зелёных глаз холодный и пронзительный.  
  
— Я… э-э-э… не думаю.  
  
— Ты тот парень, что отнёс его к врачу, когда он потерял сознание в школе?  
  
Эвен моргает.  _Как она узнала?_  
  
Она коротко улыбается, прежде чем он успевает что-то сказать, словно прочитала его мысли.  _Это у них тоже семейное?_  
  
— Я рада, что ты в порядке, — говорит она. — Исак сказал, что ты, возможно, придёшь.  
  
— Э-э-э, что?  
  
Айли сказала Исаку, что он придёт? Исак попросил её дать адрес Эвену? Эвен забыл, что Исак хитрый и расчётливый. Он забыл, что Исак всегда получает, что хочет, что, если бы он захотел остаться в школе, он по-прежнему бы там был.  
  
— Он сказал выгнать тебя, если ты придёшь, — дёргает плечами Леа, сжимая дверную ручку.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Но, видишь ли, из-за выходок моего брата нам пришлось отдать мою собаку. И я только что поняла, что до сих пор не пережила это. Поэтому я проигнорирую его просьбу и впущу тебя. Что скажешь?  
  
Эвен поражённо моргает, глядя на неё сверху-вниз, потрясённый тем, как сильно она напоминает Исака, несмотря на то, что она вдвое его меньше. Её зелёные глаза лишены эмоций, обычно переполняющих двенадцатилетних детей — по крайней мере, если сравнивать с младшими родственниками Микаэля и Мутты. Эвен не может представить, что же у них за родители, если оба ребёнка получились такими жёсткими.  
  
— Скажу, что это отлично, — кивает Эвен.  
  
— Иди за мной.  
  
Леа приглашает его войти и закрывает за ними дверь. Первое впечатление о доме, складывающееся у Эвена, что он  _стерильный_ и практически зловещий. Стены белые и чистые, а мебель немного старомодна. Нигде нет никаких предметов искусства, хотя бы какого-нибудь пейзажа или натюрморта. У Эвена мурашки бегут по коже. Единственными украшениями являются христианские распятия и статуэтки Иисуса и Девы Марии, странно контрастирующие с сердитым грохотом барабанов, доносящимся снизу.  
  
Эвен практически дрожит, недоумевая, действительно ли здесь холодно или дело в общей странной атмосфере.  
  
— Соберись, — говорит Леа, когда они доходят до лестницы, ведущей в подвал, откуда, кажется, и доносится громкая музыка.  
  
Эвен хочет спросить, что она имеет в виду, как вдруг чувствует это. Тепло. Жар. Всепоглощающий жар. Эвен внезапно оказывается объятым огнём, и все чувства открываются ему навстречу. Теперь он чувствует его, Исака, повсюду, он окружает его, поглощает целиком.  
  
Эвен не осознаёт, как сильно боялся, что лишился этой странной связи, пока не чувствует её снова.  
  
 _Исак. Исак. Исак. Исак._  
  
Его кровь поёт.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — Леа оборачивается и смотрит на него, пока они спускаются по лестнице.  
  
— Да. Нормально.  
  
.  
  
Эвен находит вдохновение во всём. Это может быть слово, или жест, или песня. Эвен может найти вдохновение в самых будничных вещах — ну или по крайней мере мог раньше. Но не так много из увиденного им вдохновляло его на написание бесчисленных страниц сценария, на съёмки фильмов и создание вселенных ради единичного кадра, единичного снимка.  
  
Такое прежде случалось в тот раз, когда Микаэль заснул на его кровати, пока они вместе работали над проектом — именно в тот день Эвен понял, что влюблён в него; в то время, когда Юсеф танцевал на заднем дворе Мутты, словно никто его не видит, полностью погрузившись в музыку, в её ритм и в себя; в тот момент, когда он увидел Элиаса и его сестру Сану, сидящих на качелях рядом с их домом и разговаривающих друг с другом с такой близостью, которой Эвен завидовал всем своим существом; и, конечно, в тот день, когда его мама нарядилась, чтобы пойти на свидание, но, передумав, вернулась домой спустя десять минут, чтобы посмотреть с ним фильм, лёжа на диване в красном платье и чёрных туфлях на шпильках.  
  
Не так много из увиденного им заставляло ком подкатывать к горлу, переполняло душу до предела и охватывало огнём его мозг. Но это, то, что Эвен видел перед собой прямо сейчас, наполнило его голову бесчисленными идеями для бесчисленного количества фильмов.  
  
У Эвена кружится голова, кровь стучит в ушах, бурлит в его груди, подстраиваясь под ритм, задаваемый Исаком.  
  
Исак — ударник. У Эвена подгибаются ноги.  
  
Эвен чувствует, что вторгается во что-то личное, потому что глаза Исака закрыты, а на голове — наушники, и он явно не в курсе их прихода. Его ударная установка огромна: в ней и тарелки, и барабаны, и томы, и другие части, названия которых Эвен не знает.  
Эвен смотрит, потрясённый, ошеломлённый, и не может поверить своим глазам. Волосы Исака — копна мокрых кудряшек, лицо раскраснелось и блестит от пота, на нём насквозь промокшая серая футболка с надписью RAMONES — _футболка_! Эвен никогда раньше не видел его рук без одежды. У него впечатляющие руки для такого, казалось бы, хрупкого парня.  
  
Исак настолько потерялся в музыке, в игре, в ритме, его лицо перекошено, глаза зажмурены, словно он сейчас где-то не здесь, руки движутся так быстро, но не нарушают ритм и темп, и Эвен краснеет. Он знает, что краснеет. Он это чувствует. Это зрелище разжигает в нём огонь, и внезапно он вспоминает, каково было обнимать этого мальчика, нести его, как правильно это было, как они подходили друг другу, как совпали, кожа к коже, сердце к сердцу.  
  
У Эвена мурашки бегут по телу, кровь гудит. Он подозревает, что глаза у него широко распахнуты, что он выглядит таким же обдолбанным, как и Исак, Исак, который до сих пор их не заметил.  
  
 _«Открой глаза»_ , — думает Эвен.  
  
И чуть не падает, когда Исак делает именно это. Следующие секунды — размытое пятно. Эвен не помнит, как к нему возвращается способность дышать, но, когда это происходит, Исак смотрит ему прямо в душу, задыхаясь.  
  
Он видит, как удивление и шок трансформируются во что-то другое. Злость, стыд.  
  
— Леа, какого хрена! — стонет Исак, потом откладывает палочки в сторону и снимает наушники, не сводя глаз с Эвена.  
  
— Что? Разве ты не сказал проводить его к тебе, если он придёт? — отвечает она, сложив руки на груди и недовольно глядя на брата.  
  
— Я, блядь, просил о прямо противоположном.  
  
— Я скажу папе, что ты матерился.  
  
— Тебя попросили всего об одном! — снова кричит Исак, и это совсем не похоже на его обычное поведение, ничто сейчас не напоминает того холодного Исака, который практически не реагирует, когда его провоцируют.  
  
— Вас оставить или…? — ухмыляется Леа.  
  
— Уйди!  
  
Исак быстро спрыгивает с табурета и хватает чёрный свитер, натягивает его на себя, несмотря на то, что его футболка насквозь пропитана потом.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Исак, чуть более собранный, спокойный, не настолько раздражённый, как мог ожидать Эвен.  
  
— Я слышал, ты меня ждал, — говорит он, надеясь, что не кажется и не звучит слишком потрясённым.  
  
— Грёбаная Леа, — тихо бормочет Исак.  
  
— Тебе Айли сказала, что я приду? — спрашивает Эвен, потому что чувствует себя немного нелепо и глупо. Он не может поверить, что правда думал, будто Исак будет приятно удивлён, увидев его.  
  
— Что? — недоумённо моргает Исак. — Почему Айли должна была сказать, что ты придёшь?  
  
— Она дала мне твой адрес.  
  
— Ты узнал мой адрес от Айли? — Исак улыбается, и Эвен чувствует себя ещё меньше.  
  
— Ну да. А кто ещё, по-твоему, мог дать мне твой адрес?  
  
— Ну, например, твой друг Мутасим? — отвечает Исак и берёт полотенце, чтобы вытереть лицо, потом садится на диван и жестом приглашает Эвена присоединиться.  
  
Они сидят на некотором расстоянии друг от друга, но Эвен всё равно чувствует тепло, исходящее от него.  
  
— Мутта? — морщится Эвен. — Откуда Мутте знать, где ты живёшь?  
  
— Потому что я дал ему свой адрес?  
  
— Что?!  
  
Исак фыркает. И если бы Эвен не был сейчас настолько растерян, он бы оценил увиденное.  
  
— Да, я ходил к нему несколько дней назад. Дал ему свой адрес, на случай если его родители захотели бы, чтобы мои родители оплатили его медицинские расходы, — Исак пожимает плечами.  
  
— Это Норвегия. Мы не платим за медицинские расходы.  
  
— Я знаю, — Исак поднимает брови. — Просто мне нужно было дать ему свой адрес.  
  
— Зачем? — Эвен хмурится, пока до него не доходит. — Потому что ты думал, что он даст его мне.  
  
— Ты такой умный, Айвин.  
  
— Зачем ты хотел, чтобы я сюда пришёл? — спрашивает Эвен, не обращая внимание на «Айвина».  
  
— Я хотел знать, всё ли с тобой в порядке, и сказать, что ты не виноват в том, что я ухожу из Бакки.  
  
— Что?! — фыркает Эвен. — Ты сейчас серьёзно?  
  
— Да, а что?  
  
— Ты мог просто написать мне это или спросить меня.  
  
— Ну давай представим, что я хотел удостовериться в этом лично, — говорит Исак, и его зелёные глаза пусты, холодны, равнодушны.  
  
— Ты мог мне написать, и мы бы договорились встретиться где-нибудь.  
  
— Это не помогло бы мне добиться своей цели.  
  
Эвен останавливается, чтобы отдышаться, тут же осознаёт, что даже не заметил, что задыхается. Ещё и минуты не прошло, а он уже на взводе от разговора с Исаком. Он ругает себя за то, что придумал и поверил в этот образ бедного, несчастного Исака, плачущего в своей комнате после того, как его выгнали из школы, в версию Исака, который ждал, что Эвен придёт и спасёт его.  _Ты такой идиот._  
  
— Какой цели? — спрашивает Эвен, потому что на этот раз у него не хватает ума разгадать Исака и его план. — И зачем ты сказал сестре не пускать меня, если хотел меня увидеть.  
  
— Возможно, я хотел, чтобы  _она_  увидела тебя.  
  
— Что?  
  
Эвен думает об этом, пока в голове у него не проясняется. Исак хотел, чтобы Леа узнала, что с Эвеном, парнем, который отнёс Исака к врачу в школе, физически всё нормально. И не только нормально, но и что этот парень посчитал нужным прийти и справиться о здоровье Исака, а не наоборот.  
  
— Почему? Почему тебе нужно, чтобы твоя сестра знала, что со мной всё нормально?  
  
— Возможно, это не ей нужно об этом знать, — говорит Исак.  
  
— Что? — Эвен замолкает. Ему нужно перестать повторять это слово, а вместо этого думать.  _Ох._ — Твоим родителям?  
  
— В точку! — восклицает Исак, поднимая руки и направляя на Эвена пальцы, сложенные в форме пистолета. Эвен не видит в этом ничего смешного.  
  
— Почему? Я не понимаю.  
  
— Давай просто скажем, что они не слишком счастливы, что я упал в обморок в школе и создал столько проблем, и что они не верят, когда я говорю, что это была случайность, — Исак пожимает плечами. — Они также уверены, что с тобой случилось что-то ужасное и что твои родители подадут в суд на нас и на школу.  
  
Эвен обдумывает его слова. Исак всегда говорит, что Эвен обращает внимание на странные вещи, но он ничего не может с собой поделать.  
  
— Откуда ты знал, что со мной всё нормально? Что если бы я появился в твоём доме с ожогами третьей степени? — говорит Эвен.  
  
— Я не могу оставлять ожоги третьей степени. Ты слишком хорошо обо мне думаешь.  
  
— Всё равно, — настаивает Эвен, не очень понимая, почему спрашивает. — Что если бы всё было плохо?  
  
Исак смотрит на него несколько секунд, словно обдумывает, стоит ли произнести следующие слова или лучше оставить их при себе.  
  
— Я знал, что ты в порядке, — говорит он.  
  
— Откуда? — на мгновение Эвен задумывается, знает ли Исак, что не обжёг его, знает ли, что его теория была правильной. Но потом он вспоминает, что тот говорил с Муттой. — Ты спросил Мутту?  
  
— Нет, я спросил Айли чуть позже в тот день, — отвечает Исак. — Она сказала, что тебе было больно и что, должно быть, на тебе оказалось больше одежды, что объяснило бы, почему ожог не был таким же сильным, как у Мутасима, на котором была только майка, — продолжает Исак, словно раскрывая страшную тайну. — После этого я поспрашивал других и всё такое. Мне правда очень жаль, что ты оказался этим человеком. Если хочешь, мои родители возместят убытки, я уверен, они согласятся.  
  
— Ты справлялся о моём здоровье? — тупо повторяет Эвен.  
  
— И о здоровье Мутасима. Мне не нужны поводы для угрызений совести.  
  
— Где? Когда ты говорил с Муттой?  
  
— В тот вечер, когда всё произошло, как и с тобой. Потом я пошёл к нему, — отвечает Исак.  
  
— Ты пошёл к нему, но не ко мне.  
  
— Он не нёс меня. Он практически меня не касался.  
  
— Вот именно! Почему сначала ты пошёл к нему? — Эвен ничего не понимает.  
  
— Мне нужно было убедить его поехать в больницу.  
  
— Что? Зачем?  _Его визит в больницу — причина, по которой тебя отчисляют._  
  
— Мне было нужно, чтобы один из вас попал в больницу, но это не мог быть человек, который нёс меня. Это слишком серьёзно. На моих родителей подали бы в суд, а моя сестра меня бы убила.  
  
— О чём ты вообще говоришь? — срывается Эвен. У него болит голова. В словах Исака нет никакого смысла.  
  
— Боже! Тебе всё на пальцах объяснить?! Мне нужно было устроить инцидент, который бы показал, что я опасен и что меня нужно перевести ради блага остальных учеников. Под инцидентом я имею в виду, что я коснусь кого-то и обожгу его, но этот контакт инициирует он сам на глазах нескольких свидетелей, чтобы мои родители не разорились. Это должно было выглядеть достоверно, но не могло быть слишком серьёзно. Я всё просчитал, Арвид должен был попытаться помочь из чувства вины. Я собирался дотронуться до него, когда он окажется слишком близко, всего лишь лёгкое прикосновение, и его отец должен был прийти в бешенство и сделать всё, чтобы меня исключили. Ради своего плана я даже носилки перенёс. Но потом ты вмешался и всё испортил, решив в буквальном смысле  _нести меня_  и заставив Мутасима помочь. Я оказался к этому совершенно не готов. Но в итоге всё получилось, после того как я убедил Мутасима отправиться в больницу, где работает отец Арвида, и после этого всё пошло по плану. Но всё равно пришлось поволноваться, потому что я не ожидал, что кто-то действительно решит  _нести меня на руках._  
  
Следующие несколько секунд Эвен просто сидит и смотрит на него, пытаясь осознать услышанное. Он не может ему поверить. Он не знает, что сказать или сделать. Всё это не укладывается у него в голове. Исак ужасает, и Эвен не знает, как ответить на эти откровения.  
  
— Ты, должно быть, думаешь, что я сумасшедший, — говорит Исак.  _Сумасшедший._  Вон оно, волшебное слово.  
  
— Почему ты хотел, чтобы тебя исключили? — спрашивает Эвен, как и всегда, обращая внимание на мелочи.  
  
— Потому что мой отец всё никак не откажется от идеи, что я нормальный. Он не перестаёт пытаться убедить своих друзей, что я в порядке. Он не хочет позволить мне просто быть фриком в грёбаном подвале, а вместо этого хочет, чтобы я снова и снова проходил через это дерьмо и терпел, когда люди смотрят на меня, словно я грёбаный инопланетянин. Он никак не оставит меня в покое. Поэтому у меня нет выбора, только лишь делать так, чтобы меня исключали из школ, куда он меня определяет.  
  
— Тебя исключили из Ниссен? — спрашивает Эвен. Он больше не смотрит на Исака. Он слишком разочарован, слишком разбит.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Исак, стискивая зубы.  
  
— Ты там обжёг кого-то?  
  
Исак стискивает зубы снова, на этот раз сильнее.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Почему ты думал, что я приду к тебе домой? — спрашивает Эвен.  
  
— Потому что я сделал всё, чтобы до меня было невозможно достучаться.  
  
— Почему ты был уверен, что я вообще захочу с тобой связаться?  
  
— Потому что ты хороший парень, Эвен. А хорошие парни не выносят чувство вины, — отвечает Исак. Его слова звучат снисходительно, и Эвен чувствует, будто его заманили в ловушку. Его разыграли, используя его чувства, его вину, его основной мотивацию.  
  
— Вина, — повторяет Эвен. И это знак для Исака начать свою философскую болтовню, и Эвен понимает, что несмотря на то, что они полные противоположности, они оба репетируют свои жалкие речи. Исак, вероятно, отрабатывал эту несколько дней, ожидая, когда же Эвен появится у него на пороге.  
  
— Ты знал, что вина не рассматривается как чувство в экзистенциальной философии? Вину анализирует через саму структуру существования? — размышляет Исак. Его глаза встречаются со взглядом Эвена, и на мгновение он выглядит неуверенным, словно Эвен сделал что-то неожиданное, словно его реакция не соответствует ожиданиям Исака. Он отводит глаза, потом продолжает. — Ницше говорил, что вина — это способ для нечистой совести заявить о себе или материализоваться. И он говорил, что нечистая совесть развивается благодаря интернализации — когда сильные инстинкты, подавляемые правилами общества, держатся внутри, таким образом создавая вину. Это также известно, как тяга к самонаказанию.  
  
— Ясно, — говорит Эвен, потому что он устал и не хочет больше ничего слушать.  _Самонаказание. Да пошёл ты._  
  
— Тебе всё равно, — замечает Исак, нахмурив брови. Возможно, Эвена и заманили в этот дом, но Исак ошибается, думая, что он пришёл из-за вины. Эвен чувствует, будто одержал маленькую победу.  
  
— Я не сделал ничего, чтобы чувствовать себя виноватым, — говорит Эвен.  
  
— Тогда почему ты здесь?  
  
— Сказать тебе кое-что, что мне казалось важным.  
  
 _Ты меня не обжёг._  
  
— И что именно?  
  
— Теперь это уже не имеет значения.  
  
.  
  
Эвен уходит сам и даже не задумывается, находится ли Исак в этом подвале по собственной воле. Он вообще о нём не думает, потому что разочарован. Он придумал целый фильм о них двоих в своей голове за последние несколько дней. А оказалось, что его разыграли, снова, человек-загадка по имени Исак Вальтерсен. Эвен чувствует себя проигравшим, и когда открывает входную дверь, практически не замечает, как налетает на человека. Отца Исака.  
  
— Ты не Юнас, — говорит тот, и Эвен не знает, кто такой этот Юнас, но решает, что уже его ненавидит.  
  
— Боюсь, что нет, сэр, — вежливо отвечает он несмотря на дикую усталость.  
  
— Друг Леа?  
  
— Нет, — говорит Эвен, странно поражённый тем, что отец Исака предположил, что он может дружить с двенадцатилетней девочкой.  
  
— Ты здесь для лечения Марианны?  
  
 _Какое ещё лечение._  
  
— Нет. Я… друг Исака, — очень неохотно заявляет Эвен.  
  
— У него теперь есть друзья? — удивляется мужчина, и Эвену это совсем не нравится.  
  
— Привет, папа. Ты уже познакомился с новым другом Исака? — Леа появляется из ниоткуда позади отца и говорит всё тем же монотонным голос.  
  
— Только что.  
  
— Он тот парень, что помог доставить Исака к медсестре в школе, — говорит она, бросая на Эвена многозначительный взгляд, словно просит ей подыграть.  
  
— Правда?! — восклицает Терье.  
  
— Ммм, да. Правда, — кивает Эвен.  
  
— И ты в порядке?  
  
— Кажется, да, — Эвен выжимает из себя свою лучшую улыбку.  
  
— О, прекрасно. Рад, что мальчик с проклятьем пожалел тебя, — облегчённо вздыхает он.  
  
— Я в порядке, — повторяет Эвен, не очень понимая, зачем настаивает на этом, тем самым лишь помогая плану Исака вылететь из школы. Внезапно его переполняет злость. — Исаку совсем не нужно уходить из школы. Это всё моя вина. Инструктор чётко сказал нам держаться от Исака подальше, но я всё равно это сделал.  
  
Отец Исака ниже Эвена, но он кажется больше, шире, когда поднимает на Эвена тяжёлый взгляд.  
  
— Что ты пытаешься сказать, сынок?  
  
— Я хочу сказать, что, если кого и нужно отчислить, так это меня. Я проигнорировал общие инструкции и подверг вашего сына опасности, прикоснувшись к нему. Я также заставил другого ученика сделать то же самое. Исак не опасен. Он очень умный парень, и будет просто ужасно, если он перестанет ходить в школу.  
  
.  
  
Леа провожает его до двери. И стоит ему выйти на улицу, она догоняет его.  
  
— Это что, твоя версия мести? Ты пытаешься сорвать его план? — спрашивает она.  
  
— Я всего лишь сказал правду.  
  
— Он рехнётся, если они заставят его вернуться в школу, — говорит она, её голос ровный и тихий.  
  
— Это его проблемы, — пожимает плечами Эвен.  
  
— Ты по-прежнему будешь его другом?  
  
Эвен мгновение смотрит в её зелёные глаза. Несмотря на отсутствие эмоций в них он видит, как сильно она любит своего брата.  
  
— Не думаю, — отвечает он.  
  
— Почему нет? — спрашивает она разочарованно.  
  
— Я…  
  
— Я знаю, что он ужасный, но что он ещё может сделать? Он правда старается изо всех сил! Что ещё он может сделать?  
  
Эвен понимает, что Исак не единственный умник в этой семье, что двенадцатилетняя Леа, возможно, гораздо сообразительнее, чем думает её брат, что она догадалась, зачем Исак просил её не пускать к нему Эвена.  
  
— Например, не разыгрывать обморок посреди урока физкультуры, не манипулировать людьми и не заставлять некоторых из них беспокоиться? Может, он мог бы сделать это? — говорит Эвен.  
  
— Он не притворялся! — парирует она. — Он не умеет играть. Он не притворялся, что ему дерьмово.  
  
— О чём ты? — Эвен прищуривается.  
  
— Он перестал принимать свои лекарства и обезболивающие, чтобы чувствовать себя так. Он всё подстроил, но боль была настоящей. Он потерял сознание, потому что ему было очень больно. Ему всегда больно.  
  
Эвен снова смотрит ей в глаза. Они зелёные и теперь блестят от слёз. Он задумывается, похож ли и Исак на ангела, когда плачет.  
  
 _Ему всегда больно. «Будто я наконец могу перестать испытывать боль»._  
  
Эвен вспоминает день, когда Исак сидел позади него в столовой, тот день, когда он ужасно выглядел и вылетел из помещения, стоило Эвену попытаться с ним заговорить. Он думает, не сел ли Исак рядом с ним, чтобы заглушить боль, которую чувствовал. Думает, как долго Исак не принимал лекарства до инцидента в зале.  
  
Возможно, Исак ужасен, но Эвен по крайней мере восхищается его несгибаемостью.  
  
 _Ему всегда больно._  
  
— Он сказал, что рядом с тобой чувствует себя хорошо, — говорит Леа, и от этого Эвен краснеет. У него сжимается сердце. Мысли бегут.  
  
 _Рядом со мной ему хорошо. Рядом со мной ему хорошо. Рядом со мной ему хорошо._  
  
— Он тебе это сказал? — спрашивает Эвен смущённо.  
  
— Конечно, нет. Но я видела это в его постах.  
  
— В его постах? Типа в соцсетях? — Эвен думал, что Исак удалил инстаграм.  
  
— Я сталкерю его онлайн, потому что он мой младший братишка. Правда он об этом не знает. Не говори ему.  
  
— Он тебя на пять лет старше, — говорит Эвен. Исак прав. Он и правда обращает внимание на странные вещи.  
  
— На четыре с половиной.  
  
— Он пишет обо мне? — спрашивает Эвен, когда мысли в голове немного успокаиваются.  
  
— Да, ну то есть не совсем о тебе. Но да, он тебя упоминал. Не по имени, разумеется. Но я поняла, что это ты.  
  
— Как ты узнала, что это я?  
  
— Описание было довольно детальное. Голубые глаза, низкий голос, наивная улыбка, дурацкие губы…  
  
Эвен не может поверить, что сейчас говорит об этом с сестрой Исака.  _Наивная улыбка? Дурацкие губы?_  
  
— В общем, я знаю, что он может быть ужасным, но он старается изо всех сил. И было бы круто, если бы ты убедил его бороться за своё место в Бакке.  
  
— Что? Ты забыла? Он устроил всю эту фигню, потому что хотел, чтобы его отчислили.  
  
— Он хотел, чтобы это произошло на его условиях, — говорит Леа. — Он хотел уйти, прежде чем случится что-то действительно серьёзное. Он думает, что обречён всегда причинять боль людям вокруг. Он думает, что приносит всем только проблемы.  
  
Эвен замолкает, чтобы подумать, а потом всё сходится у него в голове. — Что случилось до Бакки? Случилось что-то плохое, да?  
  
Леа кивает. — А ты умный.  
  
— В Ниссен? Что случилось в Ниссен?  
  
— Юнас случился.

.  
  
В воскресенье утром Эвен идёт в тот бассейн, что расположен неподалёку от дома, чтобы проветрить голову и разогнать тучи, окутавшие его сердце. Он практически не спал прошлой ночью, его мысли в беспорядке, противоречивые чувства раздирают душу.  
  
С одной стороны, есть парень, хитрый, лживый манипулятор, который играет людьми, словно шахматными фигурами. Парень, который знает о слабостях Эвена и продолжает их использовать, чтобы получить желаемое. Парень, которому плевать на него и его чувства.  
  
С другой стороны, есть парень, который обнимал его так, словно наконец мог дышать, словно воздух никогда раньше не наполнял его лёгкие, пока он не оказался в руках Эвена. Парень, который постоянно испытывает боль, который перестал принимать лекарства ради исполнения плана. Парень, который сидел позади него в столовой в тот день, чтобы, возможно, найти поддержку, успокоить боль, снова дышать.  
  
Сердце Эвена уносит в лавину. Он слишком вовлечён в происходящее и не может этого вынести.  
  
Он собирается снова нырнуть в воду, как вдруг чувствует, что грудь охватывает огнём. Он чувствует тепло, и покой, и утешение, и Эвен ощущает его присутствие прежде, чем видит его.  _Исак._  
  
Когда Исак заходит в бассейн, на голове у него тёмно-синяя шапочка, а тело закрыто длинным белым халатом. Он замирает у двери —  _он почувствовал меня_  — и Эвен всерьёз думает о том, чтобы вылезти из воды и вообще уйти отсюда. Правда.  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга. Эвен в воде, а Исак у двери, ведущей в бассейн, они оба молчат. Эвен слышит биение собственного сердца и убеждает себя, что может слышать и стук сердца Исака.  
  
 _Что это будет? Борьба или бегство?_  
  
Дверь снова открывается, и Исак исчезает за ней.  
  
 _Бегство._  
  
Эвен старается не принимать это на свой счёт. Он ныряет в воду и проплывает два бассейна кролем, стараясь справиться с клокочущей в душе злостью. Он насколько может задерживает дыхание, не делая вдох через каждые три гребка, как обычно. По какой-то причине слова Исака о  _самонаказании_  снова крутятся у него в голове.  _Грёбаный мальчишка._  
  
Эвен прекращает свой яростный заплыв, хотя сердце по-прежнему охвачено огнём. И когда он наконец осматривается по сторонам, в противоположном конце бассейна он видит Исака, лежащего на воде в костюме для серфинга, закрывающем его от шеи до щиколоток.  
  
 _Ох._  
  
Исак вышел, чтобы переодеться. Но теперь он здесь.  _Почему?_  Эвен хочет спросить, когда Исак записался в этот бассейн, потом приходит в ужасающему заключению, что тот, вероятно, знает, где он живёт и куда ходит плавать, и что он здесь не просто так.  
  
Ему что-то нужно от Эвена.  
  
Эвен смиряется с этой мыслью, наблюдая, как Исак плывёт к нему и наконец замирает рядом. Его щеки, как всегда, горят, а глаза зелёные и прозрачные.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает Эвен, и слова звучат грубее, чем он намеревался.  
  
— И тебе доброе утро.  
  
— Как ты узнал, что я здесь плаваю?  
  
— Я только что заходил к тебе домой, — отвечает Исак. — Твоя мама подсказала, где я могу тебя найти. И прежде чем ты начнёшь беситься, твой адрес мне дал Мутасим.  
  
— Ты видел мою маму? — стонет Эвен.  
  
— Очень красивая женщина. Шикарные глаза. Она предложила мне чай, — говорит Исак, чем застаёт Эвена врасплох, потому что его глаза — копия материнских.  
  
— Ты прикасался… — Эвен спохватывается и прикусывает язык. Это гадко, но Исак всё равно понял.  
  
— Я же не псих. Конечно, я не прикасался к твой маме, — говорит он. — Я назвал своё имя, и она, кажется, и так уже всё обо мне знала.  
  
— Не смей впутывать мою мать в свои извращённые планы, — предупреждает Эвен, чувствуя, как закипает кровь.  
  
— Я… я не буду. Я не собирался. Я просто…  
  
— Ты просто что?  
  
— Я хотел увидеть тебя и извиниться за вчера, — говорит Исак, и его глаза внезапно округляются, и взгляд кажется искренним.  _Не доверяй ему.  
_  
— Нет, тебе что-то нужно, — сухо отмечает Эвен. — Ты хочешь узнать, что я собирался тебе сказать вчера, разве нет?  
  
— Нет, — возражает Исак. — Мне ничего от тебя не нужно. Я просто хотел извиниться, что использовал тебя, что манипулировал тобой и твоими друзьями. Я забыл сказать это вчера.  
  
— Ты не из тех парней, что чувствуют вину и ходят по чужим домам, чтобы просить прощение.  
  
Исак не отвечает, и Эвену нужно мгновение, чтобы понять, что он только что намекнул, что Исак «не хороший парень». Он хочет что-то добавить, но Исак лишь улыбается и отплывает от него.  
  
Эвен подумывает, не уйти ли из бассейна. Он и так провёл здесь больше часа, и скоро настанет время ланча. Но по какой-то причине тепло в его груди слишком приятно, чтобы добровольно отказаться от него. Исак сводит с ума, но тепло от нахождения рядом с ним очевидно успокаивает, разливаясь по всем уголкам тела.  
  
Эвену интересно, настолько ли хорошо сейчас Исаку, как и ему. Он смотрит в его сторону, в часть бассейна в трёх дорожках от себя, и видит, что он лежит на спине с закрытыми глазами. Он выглядит умиротворённым. Он выглядит…  
  
 _Красивым._  
  
Эвен вдруг понимает, что Исак выглядит красивым, когда молчит.  
  
Он проплывает ещё несколько бассейнов, потом проклинает себя, потому что не может сдержаться и перебирается на дорожку, расположенную ближе к Исаку. Проплывает ещё сто метров, на этот раз баттерфляем — самым сложным стилем, и останавливается посреди бассейна, чтобы отдышаться и передохнуть. Он задыхается, в то время как Исак не двигается на крайней дорожке, спокойно лежит на спине, закрыв глаза и раскинув руки, словно морская звезда.  
  
Есть что-то поэтическое в том, что они — единственные люди в бассейне в это тусклое воскресное утро. Они окружены водой, в то время как огонь соединяет их сердца и притягивает, притягивает, притягивает.  
  
Эвена до боли тянет к Исаку, его убивает осознание, что он одновременно хочет его утопить и утонуть в нём.  
  
 _Ты чувствуешь это? Ты чувствуешь это дерьмо?_  
  
Эвен переплывает на соседнюю дорожку одновременно с Исаком. И вдруг оказывается, что Исак так же взъерошен, так же обескуражен, так же тяжело дышит, как и Эвен. Его спокойная и расслабленная поза ранее скорее всего была показной.  
  
— Меня это убивает, — выпаливает Эвен, потому что больше не может терпеть эти противоречивые чувства, необходимость просто обнять его.  
  
— Я не мог спать прошлой ночью, — задыхаясь, вторит ему Исак, и Эвену хотелось бы запечатлеть этот момент. — Я ничего не мог делать сегодня утром. Мне пришлось пойти к тебе, чтобы снова быть ближе. В этом есть смысл?  
  
— Ты сейчас врёшь?  
  
— Нет! Не вру. Меня тоже это бесит. Ты постоянно всё портишь.  
  
— Что я сделал на этот раз? — стонет Эвен. — Пришёл к тебе домой? Но ты именно этого и хотел. Это было частью твоего плана!  
  
— Да, но я не ожидал, что всё будет так… ты просто всё испортил!  
  
 _Ох._  Вероятно, Исак имеет в виду то, что Эвен сказал его отцу. Видимо, его заставляют вернуться в школу.  
  
— По плану ты должен был прийти, Леа бы тебе впустила, хотя я просил её этого не делать, я бы произнёс дерьмовую речь о вине по Ницше, и ты бы возненавидел меня и никогда бы больше не побеспокоил. Вот каким был план, — говорит Исак, тяжело дыша. — Я не должен был хотеть…  
  
— Быть рядом со мной, — Эвен заканчивает предложение за него, потому что он наконец всё понимает.  
  
Исак здесь, потому что жаждал его близости, как и Эвен хочет быть ближе, когда не может его чувствовать. Исак здесь, просто чтобы быть рядом, и его это бесит.  
  
— Ты хочешь быть рядом со мной. И для тебя это невыносимо.  
  
— Я… мне надо идти, — бормочет Исак, и Эвен видит, как румянец ещё сильнее заливает его лицо, целиком, до кончиков ушей.  
  
Желание, которое сейчас исходит от Исака, ошеломляет. Оно практически душит. Эвен чувствует, как два противоположных, конфликтующих потока разрывают Исака в этот момент. Он ощущает его смятение, видит это в его глазах, слышит в его прерывистом дыхании.  
  
Исак жаждет его.  
  
 _Ты жаждешь моего прикосновения._  
  
Эвен хочет схватить его, обвить пальцами запястье и притянуть к себе, так, чтобы их тела снова прижались друг к другу. Он хочет видеть, как Исак извивается и сдаётся, только на этот раз с открытыми глазами, а не на грани обморока. Он хочет почувствовать, как Исак обвивается вокруг него. Он хочет ощутить, как он расслабляется в его руках, как он тает, приоткрывает губы и молит, чтобы Эвен не отпускал его.  
  
Эвен хочет обнять его, прижать к себе, подарить прикосновения, которых тот так желает. Это сумасшествие, что Эвен хочет дать Исаку всё, чего тот захочет.  
  
Вместо этого он отпускает Исака. Он смотрит, как тот забирается на бортик и бежит в раздевалку. Эвен не идёт за ним. Он его отпускает.  
  
.  
  
— Заходил твой друг Исак, — говорит ему мать, когда он возвращается домой.  
  
— Я знаю, — кивает Эвен.  
  
— Он такой хорошенький! Ты не говорил, что он такой симпатичный.  
  
— Мама!  
  
— Что? — смеётся она. — И он очень вежливый и тактичный. Ты должен как-нибудь пригласить его к нам на ужин.  
  
— Я даже парней ещё не приглашал.  
  
— Ну ты мог бы пригласить всех своих друзей. Как тебе идея? — предлагает она. — А Исак пойдёт с вами на вечеринку в честь Хэллоуина?  
  
— Что ещё за вечеринка?  
  
— Я видела, что тебя пригласили на Фейсбуке, — ухмыляется она.  
  
— Мама!  
  
.  
  
На следующей неделе Исак возвращается в школу, и Эвен снова чувствует себя потерянным. И не только из-за этого, но и потому, что Исак теперь, кажется,  _дружит_  с Арвидом и его компанией. У Эвена начинает болеть голова от одной мысли об этом. Только Исак мог такое провернуть.  
  
— Я думаю, он промыл им мозги, — говорит Адам. — Я считаю, у него действительно есть сверхспособности, ну типа как у людей икс или типа того.  
  
— Заткнись, — Мутта закатывает глаза и кидает в него картошкой фри.  
  
— Ну, а как ещё объяснить, что он не только вернулся в школу, но и подружился с парнем, который пытался от него избавиться?!  
  
— Ну значит у него есть варианты, — пожимает плечами Мутта, переворачивая страницу книги, которую читает, — что-то об искусстве уборки.  
  
Эвен вдруг понимает, что не говорил с Муттой о том, как Исак использовал его. Он даже не знает, с чего начать подобный разговор, и стоит ли вообще.  
  
— Думаешь, он шантажирует Арвида? — спрашивает Адам. — Ну типа Исак сказал, что сожжёт его, если тот попробует сотворить какую-нибудь глупость?  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь заткнёшься, чувак? — стонет Юсеф, держа в руках телефон и быстро набирая кому-то сообщение.  
  
— Я просто пытаюсь разгадать загадку. Почему никого это не волнует? Исак что-то сделал с Арвидом. Почему всем плевать?  
  
— Может, он на него запал, — тихо замечает Микаэль, и это заставляет всех оторваться от своих книг и телефонов.  
  
— Э-э-э, что? — недоумённо моргает Элиас.  
  
— Может, у Арвида чувства к Исаку или что-то типа того. Может, поэтому он издевался над ним сначала. Чтобы привлечь внимание. Как мы делали с девчонками в детском саду, — Микаэль пожимает плечами.  
  
Все потрясённо смотрят на него, включая Эвена. Микаэль всегда придерживался консервативных взглядов, когда речь заходила о гомосексуальности, никогда не пытался даже вникнуть в суть. Он всегда расстраивался и сердился, если эта тема поднималась в разговоре, и это разбивало Эвену сердце, мысль, что лучший друг никогда его не примет. После произошедшего было особенно трудно, и Эвену пришлось принять жалось Микаэля, и чувствовать благодарность, что по крайней мере тот больше не злился.  
  
И всё же это что-то новенькое — Микаэль, говорящий о том, что парень может испытывать чувства к другому парню, словно это само собой разумеющееся. И Эвену не остаётся ничего другого, кроме как смотреть на него во все глаза и не отводить их, когда Микаэль наконец встречается с ним взглядом.  
  
 _Воздух._  Какое странное чувство. Несколько недель назад Эвен, наверное, подавился бы воздухом, если бы Микаэль смотрел на него так, как сейчас. Но теперь это ничто. Ничто по сравнению с огнём, который разжигает в его сердце Исак, находясь в одном с ним помещении.  
  
Исак  _хихикает._  Он не просто сидит с Арвидом и его друзьями во время ланча, но он хихикает. Эвен не может этого выносить. Он не может выносить его и его игры. Он не понимает, почему Исак вернулся в школу после случившегося, почему он решил подружиться с Арвидом, почему он выставляет эту дружбу напоказ, почему он морочит Эвену голову.  
  
Он ничего не понимает, но знает, что у Исака новый план и что он, Эвен, является его частью. Он просто это знает.  
  
 _Просто держись от него подальше._  
  
.  
  
Эвен курит травку с Адамом у Сони дома и жалеет об этом после второго косяка. Он жалеет, потому что теперь они уже курят пятый, и Эвен не собирается останавливаться. Он знает, что ему это вредно, но стоит сделать затяжку, и он не может остановиться, не может затушить сигарету.  
  
— Разве ты не собирался сегодня вечером плавать? — напоминает ему Соня с мягкой, но фальшивой улыбкой. Она всегда держит всё под контролем. И сейчас, когда они уже не вместе, она попыталась добавить улыбку к своим обычным покровительственным комментариям.  
  
— Собирался.  
  
— Хочешь утопиться или что, мальчик в плавках? — смеётся Адам. И если бы Эвен так не накурился, он бы, возможно, пнул его и наконец бы взорвался.  _Перестань шутить о том, что я, блядь, сумасшедший или что я пытаюсь утопиться, ты, кусок дерьма!_  
  
Эвен игнорирует его и снова устраивает голову на животе Сони.  
  
.  
  
Эвен приходит в бассейн позже, чем планировал. Исак уже там, в своём гидрокостюме и тёмно-синей шапочке. Он кажется взволнованным, словно ждал прихода Эвена.  
  
Это происходит уже какое-то время. Они встречаются в бассейне рано утром или поздно вечером, просто чтобы побыть рядом. Между ними молчаливая договорённость. Они не разговаривают. Они просто плавают. Оба признают, что эти плавательные сессии стали чем-то похожим на необходимость.  
  
Кажется, что это их маленький грязный секрет, словно они встречаются, чтобы помочь вколоть друг другу дозу героина или обменяться быстрыми, ни к чему не обязывающими минетами. Последняя мысль заставляет Эвена глотнуть воды и откашливаться целую минуту.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — Исак материализуется прямо перед ним, проплыв через несколько дорожек, разделявших их.  
  
 _Он бы обжёг мой член. Блядь._  
  
Эвен снова давится водой, потом начинает глупо хихикать.  
  
— Почему ты смеёшься? — хмурится Исак. Они не разговаривали несколько недель, а теперь Эвен думает о том, что Исак обожжёт его гениталии.  _Я этого заслуживаю._  
  
— Просто так. Боже! Я такой придурок! Прости меня, — выдаёт Эвен, продолжая смеяться, и когда он поворачивается лицом к Исаку, то замечает румянец на его щеках. Эвен теперь научился видеть в нём отличия, ну или по крайней мере он так думает.  
  
— Простить тебя за что?  
  
— За всякое, — пожимает плечами Эвен.  
  
— Ты под кайфом?  
  
— Возможно, — Эвен улыбается. — Ты когда-нибудь был под кайфом?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— С кем ты предлагаешь мне накуриться? С сестрой? С отцом? — Исак закатывает глаза.  
  
— Хочешь накуриться прямо сейчас?  
  
.  
  
В результате они оказываются в парке неподалёку от бассейна, лежат прямо на земле, с мокрыми волосами и звенящей кровью. На улице холодно, и его мама, наверное, волнуется, где же он, но Эвену сейчас на это плевать.  
  
— На тебе только рубашка, — тихо отмечает Исак, пока Эвен скручивает для них косяк. — Тебе не холодно?  
  
— Исак, ты прекрасно знаешь, что мне сейчас не холодно, — отвечает Эвен. И он ничего такого не имеет в виду, но замечает, как расширяются глаза Исака и румянец на его щеках становится ярче.  
  
 _Симпатичный. Блядь, такой хорошенький._  
  
— Можешь зажечь? — спрашивает Эвен, потрясённый внезапным открытием.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Косяк. Можешь  _зажечь_  его?  
  
Исак прищуривается, вероятно, обдумывая ответ.  
  
— Конечно, — отвечает он, и Эвен бросает всё, чтобы посмотреть, как Исак зажжёт сигарету пальцами.  
  
— Твою мать! Ты прижмёшь пальцы к кончику или?  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Исак. — Ещё круче. Смотри.  
  
Он с нетерпением наблюдает за тем, как Исак что-то ищет в рюкзаке Эвена.  
  
— Я использую вот это, — шепчет Исак, показывая зажигалку, зелёную зажигалку Эвена, а потом разражается смехом.  
  
— О боже! — стонет Эвен, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.  
  
— Блядь, а что ты думал? Что я дракон? Думаешь, я могу поджигать вещи руками? — продолжает смеяться Исак. У него приятный голос, такой приятный для ушей Эвена. Огонь в его груди разгорается сильнее, он тёплый, такой тёплый.  
  
 _Блядь._  
  
— Я не знаю, — жалуется Эвен. — Я уже так обкурился. Не обижайся!  
  
— Никогда тебе этого не забуду, — Исак снова смеётся, и Эвен так занят созерцанием его красивого лица, сияющего от радости, что забывает, что нужно разозлиться.  
  
И всё же злорадство Исака длится недолго, потому что его первая попытка затянуться оборачивается катастрофой. Он кашляет, и кашляет, и кашляет, до тех пор, пока Эвен всерьёз не начинает думать о том, чтобы вызвать скорую. Он чувствует, что его руки совершенно бесполезны, потому что он даже не может похлопать Исака по спине.  
  
— Блядь, это всё я виноват, боже!  
  
Но постепенно Исак втягивается, после того как Эвен объясняет ему каждый шаг процесса. В конце концов он был рядом с каждым из друзей, когда они впервые курили траву. Он теперь своего рода эксперт. И у Исака не так плохо получается. Если уж на то пошло, то он ничем не отличается от остальных, единственная разница в том, что у него на руках перчатки, чтобы не обжечь Эвена, когда они передают косяк друг другу.  
  
Эвен хочет попросить, чтобы он их снял, потом вспоминает, что так и не сказал Исаку, что его прикосновение не обожгло его.  
  
— Почему я на это согласился? — бормочет Исак. Он широко раскинул руки и ноги, словно звезда. И Эвену пришлось подвинуться и лечь на спину, голова к голове Исака, чтобы слышать его.  
  
Есть что-то поэтическое в том, как они лежат и смотрят в противоположные стороны, при этом практически соприкасаясь головами.  
  
— Согласился на что? На то, что я любезно подарил тебе твой первый косяк? — фыркает Эвен.  
  
— Ты хотя бы представляешь, какая хуйня сейчас у меня в голове? Эта херня для людей, которые не привыкли думать и задаваться вопросами, я уверен.  
  
— Задаваться вопросами о чём?  
  
— Обо всём. Блядь, Эвен. Ты только посмотри на звёзды? Разве это не охуенно? То, насколько огромна вселенная?  
  
— Ты и наполовину не такой пафосный, когда под кайфом, — шутит Эвен. — Куда делись твои заумные слова, Вальтерсен?  
  
— Да нет, просто посмотри на небо или на нас прямо сейчас. Разве не странно, что вчера мы были готовы убить друг друга, а сейчас я курю с тобой свой первый в жизни косяк?  
  
— Ну это не более странно, чем то, что ты дружишь с Арвидом или что ты вернулся в школу, хотя придумал целый сценарий, чтобы тебя отчислили.  
  
Повисает тишина. Эвен мгновенно жалеет о сказанном. Он всё испортил, эту лёгкую, непринуждённую беседу, которую он вели в кои-то веки. Когда всё казалось настоящим.  
  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не дружу с Арвидом, — отвечает Исак, и его голос звучит на несколько октав ниже.  
  
— А я? Со мной ты дружишь? — выпаливает Эвен, потому что чувствует себя храбрым.  
  
Ему бы хотелось сейчас видеть лицо Исака. Исака, который закутан во множество слоёв одежды, в то время как сам Эвен — лишь в белой рубашке с длинными рукавами, а вода с волос по-прежнему капает в траву.  
  
— Не думаю, что я предназначен для дружбы, — отвечает Исак, и это признание звучит высокомерно и в то же время разбивает сердце. — Аристотель говорил, что существует всего три типа дружбы. Дружба ради удовольствия, дружба ради удобства и дружба, опирающаяся на благо. Не думаю, что подхожу под какой-то из этих типов.  
  
Эвен не знает, что сказать, поэтому начинает скручивать следующий косяк.  
  
.  
  
Они оба изрядно накурились, и Исак говорит о грёбаном Иммануиле Канте и о том, как он его ненавидит, словно знаком с ним в реальной жизни. Эвен одновременно поражён и очарован. Он не знает, есть ли ещё люди, которые разражаются гневными тирадами о ком-то, кто умер четыреста лет назад, просто из-за того, что этот человек считал моральным или аморальным. Это мило. Исак милый, когда под кайфом.  
  
— То есть тебе больше по душе Ницше? — спрашивает Эвен, когда они раскуривают четвёртый косяк. Его волосы уже практически высохли.  
  
— Нет. Нет. Нет, — отвечает Исак. — То есть я люблю философию экзистенциализма, но Ницше тоже иногда несёт такую пургу.  
  
— Так кто тебе нравится? Сартр?  
  
— Слишком современный для меня, — фыркает Исак. — Мне по душе Гераклитус.  
  
— Гераклит по-норвежски.  
  
Исак подмигивает ему, и это выходит одновременно неуклюже и прелестно.  
  
— То есть тебе реально нравятся стариканы, — дразнит его Эвен. — Не знаю, почему решил, что тебе зайдёт Ницше. Видимо потому, что я всегда думаю, что умные люди любят Ницше. Возможно, из-за того, что я мало кого ещё знаю из философов.  
  
— Что ж, в твоё оправдание можно сказать, что он довольно убедителен, — говорит Исак. — Только вот меня безумно раздражают его рассуждения о вечном возвращении.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Это теория о том, что вселенная и наше существование повторяется и будет повторяться в том же самом виде бессчётное количество раз до скончания веков, — отвечает Исак.  
  
— Что это значит?  
  
— Что существует бесконечное количество Исаков и Эвенов, которые лежат на земле в парке в 23:20, курят травку и разговаривают о Ницше, как и мы сейчас.  
  
— Это правда так ужасно? Проводить время со мной? — спрашивает Эвен, прежде чем успевает остановить себя. Он решает, что идея о бесконечном количестве версий самого себя, оказывающегося с Исаком, не сильно его беспокоит.  
  
— Дело не в тебе, — отвечает Исак. — Меня беспокоит не бесконечность. Я только за бесконечность. Я не возражаю тусить с бесконечными версиями тебя.  
  
— В чём тогда дело?  
  
— В идее, что в каждой вселенной всегда происходит одно и то же. Что в любой вариации вселенной я всегда  _такой_. Это слишком жестоко для меня.  
  
Эвен садится. Он не знает почему, но его тело движется само по себе, повинуясь рефлексу. Он садится и смотрит на Исака.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря  _«такой»_?  
  
— Неполноценный. Не имеющий возможности прикасаться к другим или позволять прикасаться к себе. Проклятый. Представляющий опасность для других. Я могу продолжить, — бормочет Исак сквозь зубы. Сердце Эвена сжимается от боли.  
  
— Проклятие всегда может быть благословением. Зависит от того, как ты на это смотришь, — говорит он.  
  
— И как именно я могу на это смотреть?  
  
— Ну ты мог бы рассматривать это как свою сверхспособность? Смотри, ты в буквальном смысле можешь  _обжигать_  людей. Это же супер круто. Сколько людей могут таким похвастаться? Ты как люди икс. Я всегда хотел быть одним из них.  
  
— Ты такой смешной, — говорит Исак, но по крайней мере он улыбается.  
  
— Ты как Роуг. Она тоже думала, что это проклятие, пока не научилась контролировать свой дар, — продолжает Эвен. — Может, ты тоже научишься. Так же, как ты научился играть на ударных. Это может быть круто! Если ты посмотришь на ситуацию с этой стороны, то тогда мысль об одной и той же жизни на протяжении вечности уже не будет казаться такой плохой, разве нет?  
  
— Серьёзно? — Исак закатывает глаза. — Ты правда ждёшь, что я смирюсь с ролью тикающей бомбы в каждом вселенной до бесконечности? Разве нет чего-то, что тебе хотелось бы изменить в другой жизни? Неужели ты правда хочешь переживать одно и то же, делать точно такие же ошибки каждый раз в каждой вселенной? Разве это не вгоняет в депрессию?  
  
Эвен слишком под кайфом для этого, но он знает, что смысл слов дойдёт до него позже, когда он сможет снова трезво смотреть на мир. Он ложится на землю и чувствует, что его клонит в сон.  
  
— Мой отец сейчас, наверное, в бешенстве, — бормочет Исак.  
  
— Ты что, оставил его ждать тебя у бассейна?  
  
— Ага, — фыркает Исак, и Эвен отвечает тем же.  
  
Они оба истерически смеются, пока Эвен не засыпает.  
  
.  
  
Когда он просыпается, Исак лежит рядом с ним на боку и смотрит на него, изучает его лицо.  
На нём лишь свитер, видимо, в какой-то момент он избавился от куртки. В обычной ситуации Эвен бы задрожал от подобной близости, оттого что он видит и чувствует Исака настолько рядом, но он слишком устал. Он ощущает тяжесть во всём теле.  
  
— Блядь, я так накурился, — говорит Исак так, словно делится с ним тайной.  
  
— Это мило.  
  
— Мне кажется, я весь вечер говорил всякие глупости.  
  
— Нет. Ты по-прежнему говоришь очень заумно. Ты самый умный обкурившийся парень в мире. Клянусь, — убеждённо говорит Эвен, потом снова зевает.  
  
— Не издевайся надо мной! — дуется Исак, и это очаровательно.  
  
— Я не издеваюсь! — улыбается Эвен.  
  
— Ты милый, когда не ненавидишь меня, — говорит Исак, и его непристойно длинные ресницы отбрасывают красивые тени на щёки. В этих словах, на первый взгляд, нет смысла, но если задуматься, то всё же есть.  
  
— Ты красивый, когда молчишь.  
  
Эвен видит, как у Исака перехватывает дыхание, как расширяются его глаза, как раскрываются губы. Эвен сонный и усталый, но он всё это видит. Жажду, желание, нужду. Он не знает, как это интерпретировать, но замечает, как его тупые слова поразили Исака.  
Он чувствует это.  
  
— Мне нужно идти, — говорит Исак, опустив глаза и не двигаясь с места.  
  
— Хочешь я поговорю с твоим отцом? — спрашивает Эвен тихо, но его голос всё равно звучит слишком низко. Он видит, что Исак практически ёрзает. — Я могу сказать, что ты был со мной?  
  
— Не надо. Я сам.

.  
  
На следующий день в школе Исак не обращает на него внимания, и это не должно ранить или раздражать Эвена, однако делает и то, и другое. Он понимает причины этой двойной игры. Он понимает, что для Исака всё сложнее, но ему не нравится, когда его не ценят. Он не хочет быть секретом. И он даже начинает сомневаться в реальности времени, которое они проводят в бассейне. Возможно, Исаку просто нужна физическая близость, и он время от времени развлекает его разговорами о философах и хлопает ресницами, кто знает.  
  
Но пытаться осмыслить происходящее ужасно утомительно. Эвен очень устал.  
  
— Бро, в чём пойдёшь на хэллоуинскую вечеринку? — спрашивает Элиас, обнимая его за плечи. Эвену интересно, понимают ли парни, что он несчастен, что его бесит, когда приходится видеть, как Исак хихикает с Арвидом и его друзьями.  
  
— Не знаю, — отвечает он. — Я ещё не думал о вечеринке.  
  
— Я слышал, Исак собирается пойти, — говорит Мутта.  
  
— Что? — восклицает Эвен.  
  
— Мы сегодня вместе были на немецком. Он сказал, что пойдёт.  
  
.  
  
Эвен пялится на своё отражение в зеркале. Он выглядит нелепо, и мать поморщилась, когда поняла, кем он нарядился.  
  
— Это всё произошло в последний момент, — убеждает он её, хотя это ложь. — Я позвонил Ларсу, потому что знал, что у него это есть.  
  
— Почему ты оправдываешься передо мной? — улыбается она и делает ещё одну фотографию. — Ты можешь делать всё, что хочешь, Эвен. И ты отлично выглядишь в этом.  
  
.  
  
— Ты что, не видел строчку  _‘нарядись во что-то пугающее’_ в приглашении? — интересуется Арвид, приветствуя его у двери.  
  
Эвен выдыхает, потому что по крайней мере Арвид не сказал что-то типа  _«ты мог просто одеться собой»._  
  
— Это страшно, — возражает Эвен. — Костюм пугает тем, что он подразумевает.  
  
— Да мне плевать, Бэк Насхайм. Я просто прикалываюсь. Половина девчонок снова пришла с кошачьими усиками. Так что у тебя всё норм, — говорит Арвид, улыбаясь.  _Что за херня._  С каких пор Арвид ему улыбается?  
  
Возможно, Адам прав. Возможно, Исак и правда манипулировал его сознанием, чтобы тот стал добрее.  
  
— Интересно, а кем нарядился он? — спрашивает Элиас, и Эвену всё равно, пока он не замечает его.  
  
 _Исак._  
  
Он — в углу у окна, одетый в чёрное с головы до ног. Кто-то похожий на сестру Элиаса Сану стоит рядом с ним и словно прикрывает его щитом, держа остальных на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
  
— Эй, чувак, твоя сестра здесь? — внезапно вскрикивает Юсеф. Он оделся пиратом и сейчас выглядит так, будто находится на грани панической атаки.  
  
— Хм, ты имеешь в виду Сану? Да, я же говорил, что она придёт, — отвечает Элиас.  
  
— Нет, не говорил! — хмурится Юсеф.  
  
— Да, бро, я говорил тебе!  
  
— Нет, ты говорил  _мне_ , — вмешивается Мутта.  
  
— Почему ты никогда не делишься информацией? — стонет Юсеф, и  _да, почему так, Мутта?!_  
  
— Погодите. Она что, говорит с Исаком? — наконец замечает Адам.  
  
— Да, они вместе учились в Ниссен, — пожимает плечами Элиас.  
  
— Почему ты раньше не рассказывал?! — приходит время Эвена вмешиваться.  
  
— Да бля! Что вы все меня дёргаете из-за Саны! Она делает, что хочет! Отвалите! Где пиво?  
  
Элиас уходит, а следом за ним Юсеф и Адам. Мутта играет с вампирскими клыками Микаэля, а Эвен изо всех сил старается не смотреть на Исака.  
  
— Интересно, кем он нарядился? — повторяет Микаэль вопрос Элиаса. Это закономерный вопрос. Помимо чёрной одежды и отсутствия множества обычных слоёв, Эвен не видит ничего особенного и не может понять, кого изображает Исак.  
  
До тех пор, пока Сана не отходит в сторону и Эвен не видит его целиком.  
  
 _Ох._  
  
Эвен улыбается про себя. Исак и бровью не повёл с тех пор, как Эвен появился, но он знает, что Исак его чувствует. Он видит, как в уголках губ Исака прячется улыбка. Он знает, что Эвен смотрит на него и понимает его задумку с костюмом.  
  
И когда Исак наконец поднимает глаза и понимает, кем нарядился  _он_ , у Эвена кружится голова.  
  
— Чего ты улыбаешься? — спрашивает Мутта.  
  
— Роуг, — говорит Эвен, показывая на серебристые пряди волос на голове Исака. — Исак оделся как Роуг из «Людей икс».  
  
Исак — Роуг. Эвен — пожарный.  
  
.  
  
Они не разговаривают на вечеринке. Исак иногда бросает на него взгляды, и каждый раз Эвен уже смотрит на него в этот момент. Пространство между ними кажется наэлектризованным, их связь потрясает. То, как Эвен может почувствовать каждое движение Исака, находясь в другой части квартиры, как алкоголь совершенно не влияет на эту способность, как Эвен ощущает Исака каждой клеточкой своего тела.  
  
Из колонок играет какая-то песня, и Эвен изо всех сил пытается не придавать ей значения, не видеть в ней себя, его, их.  
  


(Bobi Andonov — Smoke)  
Ты мог бы быть дилером, я мог бы быть наркотиком.  
Ты мог бы быть пожаром, я мог бы быть пеплом.  
Я мог бы быть у тебя первым, а ты у меня последним,  
И мы могли бы это сохранить, потому что я не могу сказать нет.  
Но я боюсь обжечься, если подойду слишком близко.  
А теперь я там, где ты хотел меня видеть, потому что я в отчаянии.  
Малыш, не заставляй меня спешить,  
Потому что я хочу спасать тебя медленно  
И вдыхать тебя, как дым.

  
  
У Эвена кружится голова, кровь поёт, сердце колотится, тело двигается. Его тело больше не принадлежит ему. А его глаза больше не могут смотреть ни на что другое.  
  
Эвен пьян, и ему интересно, чувствует ли это Исак. Исак, который пьёт сок, стоя рядом с Саной.  
  
 _Я поговорю с ним._  
  
Эвен делает несколько шагов, заходя в комнату, потом останавливается в недалеко от маленькой террасы, чтобы подумать над словами, которые собирается сказать. Делать что-то без сценария — плохая идея. Поэтому он пытается немного порепетировать. Однако в этот момент компания пьяных парней решает ввалиться в помещение, чтобы выпить парочку шотов, и Эвен не может сконцентрироваться на собственных словах.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что этот парень пришёл, — говорит один из них.  
  
— Фрик?  
  
— Да, чувак. Почему Арвид вдруг так трясётся над ним. Будто этот пацан превратил его в свою сучку.  
  
— Может, так и есть, — фыркает какой-то безликий парень.  
  
— Не тупи. Он бы его обжёг. К нему нельзя прикасаться.  
  
Эти слова отрезвляют.  
  
— Блядь, чувак. Можешь себе представить? Если бы я был на его месте, я бы просто покончил с собой. Какой смысл жить, если никто никогда тебя не захочет? Если до тебя нельзя дотронуться? Прикинь, никто никогда не отсосёт тебе и…  
  
Эвен ещё никогда в жизни не испытывал такого желания ударить кого-то по морде, как сейчас.  
  
— Иди на хуй! — слова срываются с его губ, только вот нет. Не он произнёс их вслух. Это была Сана. — Можно подумать, кто-нибудь захочет отсосать тебе!  
  
— Ты кто?  
  
— Сана Бакуш. А ты, блядь, кто?!  
  
Эвен готов её расцеловать.  
  
.  
  
— Где он? — спрашивает Эвен у Саны, когда ему удаётся разнять драку, начавшуюся после того, как Элиас набросился на накинувшегося на неё парня.  
  
— Он ушёл, — отвечает она.  
  
У Эвена нет плана. Он говорит Мутте, что уходит, и обвиняет алкоголь в крови за поспешное решение, потому что он очевидно пьян. Алкоголь всегда усиливает его эмоции и чувства. Поэтому именно его Эвен и назначает виноватым.  
  
Он не знает точно, почему направляется к дому Исака. Возможно, он хочет увидеть боль на его лице. Возможно, он хочет убедиться, что Исак вообще способен выражать боль. Но скорее всего цель не в этом, потому что Эвен понимает, что хочет, чтобы Исаку было плевать. Он надеется, что комментарии этого парня не задели его, что, когда Эвен найдёт Исака, его зелёные глаза будут холодными, и отрешёнными, и спокойными.  
  
Эвен натыкается на него прежде, чем доходит до дома, находит под гигантским деревом, с которого теперь опадает листва. Оказывается, Исак медленно ходит. Также, судя по выражению лица, он удивлён, когда слышит, как Эвен зовёт его.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Исак, и Эвен понимает, что он, вероятно, не видел его у террасы, и не знает, что он всё слышал. На лице Исака не отражается никаких эмоций. И Эвен одновременно чувствует облегчение и разочарование.  _Он вообще когда-нибудь плачет?_  
  
— Ты ушёл, прежде чем я успел сказать что-то о твоём костюме, — врёт Эвен.  
  
— Моём костюме?  
  
— Роуг, — кивает Эвен. — Мне ведь не кажется, да?  
  
— Не кажется, — Исак улыбается, но так фальшиво, как и все улыбки, которые удалось выдавить из себя Эвену. — А ты пожарный.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Почему?  
  
 _«Ты прекрасно знаешь почему, Исак»_ , — хочет ответить Эвен.  
  
— У Ларса, коллеги моей мамы, сохранилась экипировка с тех пор, когда он работал волонтёром, — объясняет Эвен. — Я забыл о вечеринке, и это показалось прикольным решением. Так что я позаимствовал её на вечер.  
  
— Это настоящая экипировка, — произносит Исак, словно не может поверить в то, что видит.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Это круто. — Слова кажутся странными. Исак — не тот человек, который говорит «это круто». И Эвен отчётливо видит, что он измотан, что он разыгрывает представление, что ему сейчас просто хочется оказаться в кровати.  
  
— Ты хорошо провёл время? — спрашивает Эвен.  
  
— Да. Было весело.  
  
— Это круто.  
  
Эвен смотрит на него. Он всё ещё немного пьян и не может быть оптимально восприимчивым. Но он замечает, что голова Исака опущена, что его голос звучит уныло и разочарованно, что он обнимает себя руками так сильно, словно хочет спрятаться от всех. Возможно, всё это лишь игра воображения, но Эвен видит и чувствует, как вокруг Исака растут стены. Он видит, что это происходит снова.  
  
Исак провёл последние несколько недель, пытаясь жить, как нормальный подросток: курил травку, ходил на вечеринки, дружил с плохими парнями в школе. И это обернулось против него. Эвен уже видит, каким будет понедельник. Исак не будет плакать, а вместо этого придумает план, чтобы уничтожить тех парней. Не из-за того, что они сказали о нём, скорее из-за того, что накинулись потом на Сану. Он придумает стратегию, в результате которой Арвид окажется на его стороне, и он снова будет постоянно игнорировать Эвена и сам факт его существования, пока не придёт время опять идти в бассейн.  
  
Стены вокруг Исака растут, и Эвен должен убедиться, что в них будет место для окна, для него. Возможно. Пожалуйста.  
  
Это чувство возвращается, поёт в его крови, проникает в его кости. Необходимость защитить этого парня, оградить его, подарить ему весь мир. Оно возвращается и практически душит Эвена.  
  
 _Как сделать так, чтобы он не закрылся. Как сделать так, чтобы он не закрылся. Как сделать так…_  
  
— Ну мне пора домой…  
  
Эвен двигается до того, как успевает отговорить себя.  
  
В один момент он тонет в воздухе, а в следующий — погружается в огонь, он окружён им, он парит в нём, купается в его блеске. Тяжесть в теле исчезает. Грудь кажется больше. Душа становится чище. Сердце — целым. Его сердце снова цело.  
  
Эвен охвачен огнём. И огонь причиняет боль. Но эта боль так приятна.  
  
— Эвен! — кричит Исак — беспомощно, словно он не может поверить в происходящее, — где-то в районе его плеча, и там тоже чувствуется жар. Обжигающий жар. Причиняющий боль. Такую приятную боль. — Ты ненормальный?! Что ты делаешь!  
  
— Я обнимаю тебя.  
  
— Отпусти! — требует Исак, но его слова пусты, пусты, пусты.  
  
Потому что в тот момент, когда Эвен кладёт руку ему на затылок и тянет голову Исака к своей шее, в тот момент, когда другой рукой обнимает его за талию, наконец-то закрытую лишь двумя слоями одежды, и притягивает к себе так близко, что практически отрывает от земли, в тот момент, когда их животы прижимаются друг к другу, вспыхивая огнём внутри, в тот момент, когда Эвен обнимает его так, как ему того безумно хотелось, Исак полностью, безоговорочно и очевидно, тает в его руках.  
  
 _Этот огонь в моём сердце._  
  
Когда Эвен опускает его на землю, Исак сломлен. Исак плачет.


	5. Философия Гераклита

— Не смей мне сейчас что-то говорить, — бормочет Эвен, когда Мутта находит его у дерева, под которым он скрывался последние десять минут.  
  
Курчавые волосы Мутты прилипли ко лбу, кажется, ему холодно в костюме, состоящем из окровавленной медицинской формы без рукавов и лёгких штанов. Эвен бы почувствовал угрызения совести из-за того, что заставил его уйти с вечеринки и бежать к нему посреди ночи, если бы не выражение его лица.  
  
— Даже не…  
  
— Ты дотронулся до него! — восклицает Мутта, округлившимися глазами уставившись на правую ладонь Эвена. — Ты… Ты сказал, что пойдёшь домой. Ты… Блядь, что за херня, Бэк Насхайм?!  
  
— Я тебя позвал сюда не ради лекции, — стонет Эвен, по-прежнему держась левой рукой за правое запястье, словно оно вот-вот отвалится.  
  
— Тогда зачем ты меня сюда позвал?!  
  
— Ты знаешь, что с этим делать? — спрашивает Эвен, поднимая руку и стараясь не морщиться. — У тебя ещё остались антибиотики, и повязки, и мази? Я не хочу ехать в больницу или пугать маму.  
  
— Да что вообще случилось? — теперь Мутта хмурится. — Ты в него врезался или что? Ты пьян? Я знал, что нужно пойти за тобой!  
  
— Мутта! — стонет Эвен, пытаясь скрыть смущение, замаскировать его раздражением.  
  
— Эх, ладно! Мы можем пойти ко мне и разобраться с этим. Но ты ответишь на все мои вопросы!  
  
— Договорились.  
  
.  
  
— Что ты сделал? — спрашивает его Мутта позже, когда заканчивает бинтовать руку и охлаждать кожу.  
  
— С чего ты взял, что это  _я_  что-то сделал? — Эвен изгибает бровь, чувствуя, что у него совершенно не осталось сил, чтобы демонстрировать эмоции.  
  
Мутта многозначительно смотрит на него, и Эвен понимает, как глупо звучат его слова.   
Очевидно, что именно он что-то сделал. В конце концов это у него сейчас забинтована рука.  
  
— Ты пошёл за ним, — говорит Мутта, но в его голосе нет осуждения.  
  
— Пошёл, — признаёт Эвен, опустив глаза на пострадавшую руку. Пытается убедить себя, что ему не очень больно.  
  
— И что случилось потом? — спрашивает Мутта.  
  
— Я дотронулся до него, когда не должен был.  
  
— И он обжёг тебя.  
  
— И он обжёг меня.  
  
.  
  
Оказавшись дома, Эвен принимает обезболивающее и пытается уснуть. Но всё напрасно.  
  
Его рука пульсирует острой, но странно успокаивающей болью. Мутта, ставший экспертом после собственного инцидента, объяснил, что у него ожог первой степени, так что Эвен не слишком переживает. «Это пройдёт», — говорит он себе. По крайней мере он чувствует, чувствует  _его_ , чувствует  _хоть что-то_.  
  
Однако вина, злость, опустошение не дают ему заснуть.  
  
 _Лицо Исака_  не даёт ему заснуть.  
  
.  
  
— Отпусти меня! — голос Исака звучал напряжённо и слабо, будто ему понадобились все силы, чтобы произнести эти слова. И каким-то образом Эвен услышал, что просит он об обратном, каким-то образом понял это как «продолжай меня обнимать».  
  
Сумасшествие — Эвен не знает, какое ещё слово подобрать — овладело им, когда он сцепил руки у Исака за спиной, обвил их вокруг всего его тела и прижал к своему.  
  
Тогда он и почувствовал, как каждый мускул, каждая мышца Исака расслабляется от соприкосновения с его плотью, с его сердцем, словно кубик Рубика складывается магическим образом. Он понял это по тому, как Исак перестал вырываться спустя всего несколько секунд, по тому, каким слабым и прерывистым стало его дыхание, по тому, как его руки безвольно повисли вдоль тела, по тому, как он полностью сдался и практически захныкал…  
  
Эвен не уверен, как долго они стояли под этим нелепо огромным деревом, чья тень будто бы обнимала их. Эвен не уверен, как долго он прижимал Исака к себе, не уверен, как долго огонь полыхал в его груди. Эвен не уверен.  
  
Но когда они наконец отодвинулись друг от друга, Исак дрожал. Исак плакал.  
  
 _Что я наделал?!_  
  
Эвен впал в панику, пока не заглянул в глаза Исака. Его лицо было мокрым от слёз, но в глазах не отражалось эмоций. Они по-прежнему были стеклянными, по-прежнему были зелёными, по-прежнему были пустыми. И если бы не его тяжёлое дыхание и дрожь, сотрясающая тело, Эвен бы предположил, что он ничего не почувствовал, что слёзы были вызваны физиологическим сбоем, а не эмоциональной разрядкой.  _Катарсис._  
  
Но Исак что-то почувствовал. Эвен точно знал. Исак выглядел поражённым, не осознающим, что у него по щекам текут слёзы, словно человек, который давно отказался от подобной концепции, словно человек, который так долго и много плакал, что теперь сама мысль об этом кажется ему абсурдной.  
  
Эвен почувствовал, как разбивается его собственное сердце.  
  
— Исак… — начал он.  
  
Исак сделал шаг назад, отшатнувшись от него. — Нет! — прошипел он, прижимая руку к лицу и касаясь мокрых дорожек, словно не мог поверить, что плачет.  
  
— Исак…  
  
— Блядь, не подходи ко мне! — закричал он.  
  
Эвен видел, что Исак пытался осознать произошедшее, понять причину своих слёз, понять, почему Эвен не корчится от боли, почему он не обжёгся. Вероятно, он потрясён собственной реакцией на объятья, тем, как полностью капитулировал в руках Эвена.  
  
— Боже мой! — восклицает Исак, скорее про себя, заставляя что-то в груди Эвена задрожать.  
  
— Исак, прости…  
  
Остальное он помнит смутно. Эвен потянулся к Исаку правой рукой, чтобы накрыть ею его левую щёку, не особо задумываясь о том, что делает. Он не надел перчатки, потому что не подумал, что они ему понадобятся. Исак не причинит ему боли. Исак  _не может_  причинить ему боль. Они уже это выяснили, по крайней мере Эвен. Правда, ему ещё нужно поделиться своими выводами с Исаком. И он так и сделает, сразу после этого. Сразу после того, как погладит его по лицу. Эвену интересно, гладил ли кто-то когда-нибудь Исака по лицу. Эвену интересно…  
  
Исак обжигает его.  
  
Ну то есть на самом деле он не обжигает его. Если уж на то пошло, Эвен сам обжёгся об Исака. Ведь это он решил до него дотронуться. Исак не прижимал щёку к ладони Эвена. Это была не его вина.  
  
Эвен вскрикнул, мгновенно отняв руку и подпрыгнув на месте. Глаза Исака широко раскрылись. Он выглядел одновременно грустным и рассерженным.  
  
 _Видимо, он может обжечь меня._  
  
— Блядь! Да что с тобой не так?! — закричал Исак, перестав дрожать и казаться слабым и потрясённым, словно произошедшее вернуло его к реальности. Он отступил назад и начал искать что-то в рюкзаке, пока Эвен тряс рукой и стонал.  
  
Исак вынул бутылку с водой и мгновенно вылил её содержимое Эвену на руку, не касаясь его. И Эвену ничего не оставалось делать, как стоять на месте. Ему было больно, но ещё больнее было от осознания, что он ошибся.  
  
Исак обжёг его. У него нет иммунитета к его прикосновениям. Исак обжёг его.  
  
— Блядь, ты такой дебил! Ты что, пытаешься разрушить мою жизнь? Ты хочешь, чтобы меня заперли где-нибудь?! — Исак продолжал кричать, вынув из рюкзака ещё одну бутылку и смочив водой маленькое полотенце, которое, кажется, также было у него с собой.  
  
На мгновение Эвен задумался, носил ли Исак эти вещи с собой весь вечер, взял ли он их на вечеринку, ожидая, что кого-нибудь обожжёт.  
  
— Я не… я… я не подумал.  
  
— Да что ты! — прошипел Исак, потом начал осторожно прикладывать полотенце к ладони Эвена. Прикосновение было слишком мягким, слишком неуместным по сравнению с тоном Исака, с ядом, сочившимся из каждого его слова.  
  
У Эвена начала кружиться голова, поэтому он решил сконцентрироваться на чём-то, чтобы не утонуть в ненависти к самому себе.  
  
— Ты всегда носишь это с собой? — спросил он, имея в виду бутылки с водой и полотенце в его рюкзаке.  
  
— Да, на случай, если такой идиот, как ты, попытается дотронуться до меня, — резко ответил Исак. Он был слишком грубым, учитывая количество боли, испытываемой Эвеном.  
  
— Я не хотел, чтобы это произошло, — пробормотал он.  
  
— А на что конкретно ты надеялся? Что я магическим образом вылечусь, потому что ты из вежливости решил прикоснуться к моей щеке? Что ещё мне нужно сделать, чтобы ты держался на расстоянии? Я и так уже ношу двадцать слоёв одежды. Мне что теперь, маску на лицо надевать? — пробормотал Исак, не отрывая глаз от руки Эвена.  
  
Он сосредоточенно нахмурил брови, а его слова продолжали жалить ядом. Но осторожность его действий выдавала Исака. И когда Эвен заметил, что у него из глаз по-прежнему текут слёзы, нежность, которую он испытывал к Исаку, снова наполнила его душу.  
  
— Стой спокойно, — прошипел Исак, почувствовав, что Эвен немного пошевелился, слегка покачнувшись.  
  
— Ты всё ещё плачешь, — тупо сообщил ему Эвен, инстинктивно подняв руку и заставив Исака вздрогнуть и отступить назад.  
  
— Какого чёрта? Ты что, снова пытаешься до меня дотронуться? — взорвался Исак. — У тебя склонности к суициду или что? Тебе нравится причинять себе боль?  
  
 _Ох.  
  
Это жестоко._  
  
Сначала Эвен ошарашен, но потом это чувство быстро переросло во что-то сильное, яркое, неистовое. Он почувствовал, как от этих слов в глазах защипало от подкативших слёз. Он почувствовал ярость в груди. Почувствовал боль в сердце.  
  
 _Как ты смеешь._  
  
На мгновение Эвен понял, что благодарен физической боли, потому что мог сконцентрироваться на ней. И когда он внезапно сделал шаг назад, это заставило Исака вздрогнуть. Исака, который кажется поражённым реакцией Эвена, словно не ожидал, что его слова спровоцируют нечто подобное.  
  
 _Конечно._  Для большинства людей — это просто слова. Исак не мог знать. Откуда бы. Он просто срывал свою злость на Эвене.  
  
 _Не позволяй ему увидеть. Не позволяй ему увидеть, как тебе больно от этого, потому что он использует это знание против тебя._  
  
— Ты, конечно, можешь мне не верить, но я просто хотел, чтобы тебе было хорошо, — тихо признался Эвен. Он был уверен, что в тот момент на глаза навернулись слёзы. Но надеялся, что Исак спишет это на физическую боль от ожога.  
  
— Что ж, не надо! — прошипел Исак, но уже без огня, явно потрясённым признанием Эвена. — Я никогда не просил тебя ничего такого делать!  
  
— Люди могут быть добрыми, даже когда их не просят, Исак.  
  
— Есть разница между тем, чтобы быть добрым, и считать, что ты на всё имеешь право, Эвен! И ты это знаешь!  
  
— Ты не мог бы перестать орать на меня? — неожиданно выпалил Эвен, потому что он испытывал уже достаточно физической боли. Он не мог вынести ещё и это.  
  
— А ты не мог бы перестать преследовать меня? И спрашивать обо мне, и носить меня на руках, и одеваться пожарным ради меня? Пожалуйста, ты  _не мог бы_  перестать трогать меня? Ты  _не мог бы_  перестать пытаться  _спасти_  меня?  
  
— Я не пытаюсь тебя спасти! Я просто пытаюсь быть милым!  
  
— Нет, это не так! Ты делаешь это лишь потому, что у тебя в голове живёт представление об этом бедном маленьком искалеченном мальчике, которому нужна твоя помощь. Мне это не нужно. Ты мне не нужен! И это не твоя обязанность утешать меня, после того как какие-то уроды сказали, что никто никогда меня не захочет. Тебя это не касается!  
  
Эвен снова обратил внимание на странные детали в его речи. Значит, Исак расстроился из-за комментариев тех парней, и он знал, что Эвен тоже их слышал.  
  
— Я физически могу чувствовать твоё присутствие, ты забыл? — сказал Исак, словно прочитав его мысли. — Конечно, я знал, что ты там, когда они это говорили!  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Перестань подвергать себя опасности и добавлять мне поводов чувствовать себя дерьмом лишь из-за того, что у тебя комплекс спасителя!  
  
По какой-то причине слова Исака стали казаться слишком резкими. Эвен понимал, что Исаку не нравилось терять контроль, не нравилось, когда к нему относились, как к девице, попавшей в беду. Он всё это понимал. Но нападки Исака были злыми и ядовитыми, и Эвен не мог этого терпеть.  
  
Он не был таким сильным, и бесстрастным, и рациональным, как Исак. Он знал, что Исак просто срывал на нём злость, он видел, что слёзы по-прежнему текли по его лицу, что от обычного спокойствия не осталось и следа. И, будь Эвен чуть более спокоен, он бы, вероятно, гордился, что вызвал такие эмоции у обычно холодного как камень Исака. Но Эвен не был слишком хорош в структурировании и обосновании. И каждое слово, произносимое Исаком, бередило рану, которая и не думала заживать.  
  
— Я понял, — сказал Эвен, глядя в землю, в его голосе слышалось опустошение. Рука по-прежнему болела, но он практически этого не чувствовал, так как теперь тонул в боли, которая была ему более знакома, в боли, что жила внутри него.  
  
— Ладно, — выдохнул Исак, наконец перестав кричать. Казалось, он сам был шокирован собственной истерикой и даже немного раскаивался в ней.  
  
Эвен почувствовал, что он подошёл ближе, и сделал шаг назад.  
  
— Просто дай мне посмотреть… — сказал Исак.  
  
— Не бери в голову, — холодно ответил Эвен, по-прежнему глядя себе под ноги. Он понял, что смущён. Ему было стыдно. Исак оказался прав во всём. Эвен не имел права прикасаться к нему. Он не имел права считать, что может спасти его. Он даже себя не мог спасти. — Тебе нужно домой. Это моя проблема. Я могу сам о себе позаботиться.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Просто иди, — сказал Эвен. — Я позвоню другу. Иди домой.  
  
— Не упрямься. Чем дольше ты ждёшь, тем хуже будет. У меня есть необходимое…  
  
— Исак,  _пожалуйста_ , уходи?! — теперь Эвен практически умолял, его голос сорвался, а выражение лица Исака воспринималось, как удар в живот. Он был полон раскаяния, был потрясён отчаянием, сквозившим в просьбе Эвена.  _По крайней мере он может чувствовать вину._  
  
— Эвен…  
  
— Пожалуйста! — прошептал Эвен. — Я понимаю. Я грёбаный идиот, и мне уже достаточно стыдно. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты ещё заботился обо мне. Пожалуйста.  
  
Исак ушёл после этого, ну или по крайней мере притворился. В эту игру могли играть двое, и Эвен чувствовал, что он прячется за углом соседнего дома. И знал, что Исак тоже это понимает.  
  
Возможно, таким образом он хотел извиниться за грубость. Эвен понятия не имел, поэтому просто вытащил телефон и позвонил Мутте.  
  
.  
  
— Я ничего не буду говорить, — сообщает утром мать, заметив его забинтованную руку.  
  
— Спасибо, — отвечает Эвен и чувствует себя глупо, пытаясь приготовить завтрак левой рукой.  
  
— То есть я, конечно, беспокоюсь, но ничего не буду говорить, потому что верю, что ты сам расскажешь мне, когда будешь готов.  
  
— Ты только что сказала кучу всего, мам, — слабо смеётся Эвен.  
  
— Да? Ну я стараюсь изо всех сил быть матерью года и не давить на тебя, но, милый…   
— Она делает паузу, и Эвен готовится к продолжению. — Это совпадение, что ты получил ожог, когда пошёл на вечеринку в костюме пожарного?  
  
— Нет, — вздыхает Эвен. — То есть я не знаю. Это был несчастный случай.  
  
— Дорогой… — жалобно тянет она, и он отчётливо слышит это в её голосе, этот менторский тон.  _Ты развёл огонь? Ты сделал это?_  
  
— Это всё новенький, ясно? — выпаливает Эвен, чувствуя, как колотится сердце в груди.   
— Это Исак.  
  
— Ох.  
  
— Он не виноват. Я немного выпил и коснулся его, хотя не должен был. Это была моя вина.  
  
У Эвена начинает кружиться голова, аппетит внезапно пропадает. Он заканчивает делать омлет для матери, потом просит позволения уйти к себе в комнату. Он не может вынести то, как она смотрит на него сейчас. Просто не может.  
  
.  
  
Он не может пойти в бассейн в воскресенье — рекомендация от доктора Мутты — поэтому Эвен отправляется к Соне.  
  
Он не мог больше находиться в своей комнате, где мысли душат его, где одиночество грызёт изнутри. Поэтому он оказывается на кровати Сони, и её длинные, тонкие пальцы массируют ему голову, успокаивают его.  
  
Он нуждался в этом, в том, чтобы кто-то поиграл с его волосами, успокаивая его, заставляя расслабиться и почувствовать себя в безопасности. Эта мысль внезапно потрясает его.  
  
 _Чувствовал ли это Исак? Играл ли кто-нибудь когда-нибудь с его волосами?_  
  
Он садится и хмурится, отчего Соня фыркает и отталкивает его от себя. На ней шорты, из-за которых Эвен раньше всегда терял контроль. При этом в комнате совсем не жарко. Она надела их специально.  
  
— Что с тобой такое?  
  
— Ничего, — отвечает он.  
  
— Ты расскажешь, что у тебя с рукой?  
  
— Я уже рассказал. Это всё новый парень, Исак, — пожимает плечами Эвен.  
  
— Да, но с чего ты вообще решил трогать его лицо? Он тебе нравится, что ли? Ты поэтому меня бросил? Тебе теперь нравятся парни? — игриво смеётся она, но Эвен молчит.  
  
Он даже не знает, привлекает ли его Исак или всё дело в их связи. Он вообще не знает, привлекают ли его парни. Он ни разу не пытался обдумать это, потому что сразу начинает паниковать. Он никому не рассказывал об этом. Он даже не знает, с чего начать, если бы вдруг захотел.  
  
Игривая улыбка слетает с лица Сони, она слегка хмурится. Она думает. Он знает, о чём она думает. Она думает, что Эвену действительно нравятся парни. Она думает, что её беспокойство о его близости с Микаэлем было небезосновательным. Она думает, что Эвен отвратителен из-за того, что испытывает влечение к собственному лучшему другу. Она вспоминает каждую ночь, проведённую им в домах друзей. Она вспоминает все ночи, когда у него не стояло, потому что он был слишком расстроен, чтобы думать о сексе. Она думает. И Эвену стыдно.  
  
Он наклоняется вперёд и целует её, не успев ничего обдумать.  
  
— Это за что? — смеётся она, когда Эвен, морщась, отдёргивает пораненную руку от её коротких волос.  
  
— Я забыл об этом. Чёрт! — стонет он, тряся рукой.  
  
Он снова ложится на её ноги, а она снова перебирает пряди его волос, и рассказывает о своём автобусе, о том, как девчонки сводят её с ума. Он смеётся вместе с ней. Потом начинает чувствовать тяжесть в сердце.  
  
Соня всё ещё любит его, и он знает об этом. И тем не менее Эвен ищет у неё утешения, даёт ей ложную надежду, хотя именно он порвал с ней.  
  
— Мне нужно идти, — говорит он.  
  
Она провожает его до двери, и Эвен боится, что она может попытаться поцеловать его. Она этого не делает.  
  
— У меня для тебя новое правило, — говорит она, улыбаясь и скрестив ноги, обтянутые шортами, которые так любит Эвен.  
  
— Слушаю, — сияя улыбкой, откликается он. Большинству бывших не удаётся сохранить нормальные отношения, но у них получается благодаря их правилам.  
  
— Не целуй меня больше, если не хочешь, чтобы мы снова сошлись, ладно? — говорит она.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
.  
Когда он возвращается домой, то находит эко-сумку с логотипом какого-то бара — Blue Ruin – аккуратно лежащую на кровати.  
  
— Что это? — спрашивает он мать.  
  
— Пока ты был у Сони, заходил Исак, — с ухмылкой отвечает она. — Он оставил обезболивающее и ещё какие-то лекарства, которые, по его словам, будут полезны. Это так мило с его стороны.  
  
Эвен чувствует, как его охватывают два противоположных желания: закатить глаза и радостно вилять хвостом перед ним из-за проявленной заботы.  _Он играет._  
  
— Он так извинялся. Такой милый ребёнок, — вздыхает мать. — Он так переживает, хотя ты сказал, что он вообще не виноват.  
  
 _Милый ребёнок_. Эвену интересно, как именно Исак ведёт себя со взрослыми или теми, кто его не знает. Ему также интересно, насколько иначе вёл бы себя Исак, если бы Эвен оказался дома. Возможно, он надеялся, что Эвен будет в бассейне, и просто хотел добиться расположения его матери. В конце концов обычно в это время по воскресеньям они ходят плавать.  
  
Исак ведь всегда что-то замышляет.  
  
Он открывает сумку и смотрит на содержимое, которое выглядит довольно дорогим. Исак также приложил инструкцию о том, как использовать эти средства и в каком порядке применять. На дне сумки Эвен находит два маленьких листка: на одном написан номер телефона, на втором — слова  _«Мне жаль. Исак»._  
  
Эвен забивает телефон в адресную книгу под именем Гераклит, потом берёт листок с извинениями и приклеивает на стену рядом со своими рисунками.  
  
 _Тебе не жаль. Просто я тебе нужен._  
  
.  
  
— Так что, мы поговорим об этом или как? — говорит Адам, зарабатывая подзатыльник от Мутты. — Что?! Я ещё ничего не сказал!  
  
— Это превентивная мера, — пожимает плечами Мутта.  
  
— Ты даже не знаешь, что я собираюсь сказать!  
  
— Я знаю. Мы все знаем.  
  
Эвен тоже в курсе. Он хочет поговорить о его руке.  
  
— Я не буду об этом говорить, — заявляет Эвен, поднимаясь и закидывая рюкзак на плечо.  
  
— Ты подрался с Исаком? — спрашивает Адам и получает пинок от Юсефа.  
  
— Я ухожу, — говорит Эвен, вынимая из-за уха сигарету и поднося ко рту. Он морщится, доставая из кармана зелёную зажигалку. Такое странное чувство — прикасаться к чему-то, что трогал Исак.  
  
.  
  
Во время ланча Исак сидит в другом конце столовой, и Эвен хвалит себя за то, что не поддался искушению и не отправил ему сообщение. Он бы не выдержал, если бы после этого Исак снова его проигнорировал.  
  
Эвен слышит, как люди шепчутся о них, строят предположения о его ожоге. Но больше всего его беспокоит тот факт, что Исак улыбается и шутит с теми самыми парнями, что называли его фриком на хэллоуинской вечеринке, а потом ужасно вели себя с Саной.  
  
Элиас рядом тоже кипит. — Он вообще серьёзно? Сана вступилась за него перед этими парнями, а он теперь с ними дружит?  
  
— Они друзья Арвида. Может, он старается не отсвечивать, чтобы никто не попытался снова вышвырнуть его из школы, — предполагает Мутта.  
  
— Это не имеет значения, когда люди причиняют боль твоему другу! — парирует Элиас.   
— Когда кто-то причиняет боль твоему другу, ты перестаёшь общаться с этим человеком. Вот так просто.  
  
— Я слышал, он теперь в их автобусе, — говорит Адам. — Возможно, он пытается сохранить там гармонию.  
  
— Что?! — одновременно восклицают Мутта и Эвен.  
  
— Ну да. Не знаю, как они позволили ему присоединиться. Но так как Арвид там главный, видимо, у них не было особого выбора.  
  
— Почему он присоединяется к их автобусу, если они его терпеть не могут? — хмурится Элиас. — Никак не пойму, что на уме у этого парня.  
  
 _Он что-то замышляет._  
  
— Гораздо важнее, как ему удалось попасть в самый популярный автобус, если он начал год с конфликта с их лидером? — говорит Адам.  
  
— Самый популярный автобус? — закатывает глаза Микаэль. — Чувак, ты себя слышишь? Звучишь, как девчонка.  
  
— А что не так с девчонками? — вклинивается Юсеф.  
  
Эвен не может больше выносить разговоров об Исаке и автобусах, поэтому надевает наушники и просматривает случайные тэги в инстаграме. Кого вообще волнует, что Исак внезапно решил стать частью автобуса?

.  
  
У Эвена есть план на сегодняшний урок физики. Накануне он потратил достаточно времени, придумывая сценарий, уделяя внимание каждой детали, представляя, как будет отводить взгляд и как не будет пялиться на затылок Исака, стараясь отрепетировать, как не будет скучать по нему, по его теплу, по его близости. План Эвена идеален, и он уверен, что продержится этот урок, что ему не придётся чувствовать себя ужасно.  
  
И пока всё получается. Он продолжает работать над рисунком, который начал накануне левой рукой, и теперь занят деталями, обычно раздражающими его в рисовании, теми, что являют миру его внутреннего перфекциониста. Он оставил эту часть для урока, чтобы иметь возможность заняться чем-то, что отвлечёт его от магнитного притяжения, которое он испытывает к Исаку, от неприятных чувств, связанных с этим.   
  
Он мог бы попытаться следить за рассказом преподавателя, но это физика, и у него болит правая рука. Он может рисовать левой, но совершенно не в состоянии разборчиво ею писать.   
  
В общем, его план работает. Но потом учитель задаёт ему вопрос, и Эвен признаётся, что не знает ответа. Это тоже часть сценария. Он предполагал, что такое может случиться, и знает, что лучше сказать правду, чем опозориться перед всем классом, перед Исаком.   
  
Наконец звенит звонок, и план Эвена можно считать успешно выполненным. Теперь он может свободно вдохнуть. Эвен подождёт, когда Исак выбежит из класса, а потом пойдёт к Юсефу в лабораторию. Он продолжает сидеть за партой, проверяя уведомления в телефоне и читая сообщения в групповом чате.  
  
Только вот он по-прежнему чувствует тепло Исака, оно не исчезает из кабинета. Эвен отказывается поднимать голову. Он ждёт, но Исак не двигается.   
  
 _Не сдавайся._  
  
Исак сдаётся первым. Он делает два быстрых шага, подходит к Эвену и кладёт на парту листы бумаги.   
  
Эвен поднимает на него глаза.  
  
– Что это? – спрашивает он, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал и звучал холодно.   
  
– Конспект сегодняшнего урока, – говорит Исак. Он, как всегда, закутан в несколько слоёв одежды, на нём чёрный свитер с высоким горлом и зелёный снепбек. Он выглядит  _очаровательно._  
  
– Что?  
  
– Конспект, – повторяет Исак, явно нервничая. – Я делал заметки во время урока. Можешь их забрать.   
  
– Почему?   
  
– У тебя болит рука. Ты не можешь писать.   
  
– А как же ты? – спрашивает Эвен.  
  
– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мне не нужен конспект, Эвен.   
  
 _Разумеется._  Он же гений. Эвен забыл об этом.   
  
– Ты сейчас снова мной манипулируешь? – подозрительно прищуривается он.  
  
– Как бы я мог манипулировать тобой с помощью конспекта? – фыркает Исак.   
  
– Я не знаю. Два дня назад ты требовал, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое. Теперь же ты чрезвычайно мил со мной.   
  
– Я не манипулирую тобой. Я пытаюсь загладить собственную вину. Я слишком бурно отреагировал той ночью, хотя не должен был.   
  
– Нет. Я тебе по-прежнему нужен, – говорит Эвен.   
  
– Это не то…  
  
– Надеюсь, ты не сочтёшь это грубостью, но не мог бы ты перестать наносить визиты моей матери, когда меня нет дома.  
  
Исак моргает, явно обиженный его словами.  
  
– Я приходил, чтобы увидеть тебя, а не твою маму, – возражает он.  
  
– Ты пришёл в то время, когда мы обычно плаваем.  
  
– Но ты не ходил в бассейн. С таким свежим ожогом нельзя плавать, – заявляет Исак. – Я просто не ожидал, что ты пойдёшь куда-то ещё.   
  
– Откуда ты знаешь, что я не ходил плавать?   
  
Исак вспыхивает.  _Конечно. Разумеется._  
  
– Ты случайно не просил Мутту убедить меня остаться дома?  
  
– Я не диктовал ему, что говорить тебе. Просто я…  
  
– Ты просто случайно упомянул об этом в разговоре, подкинув ему идею, – говорит Эвен. – Ты просто его использовал.   
  
Исак опускает глаза, и Эвену приходится запустить левую руку в волосы, чтобы немного успокоиться.   
  
– Видишь? Именно поэтому я сомневаюсь во всём, что ты говоришь и делаешь, – заявляет Эвен.   
  
– Хлорка и другие химикаты очень вредны для обожжённой кожи, – говорит Исак. – Я сделал это ради твоего блага.   
  
– Это неважно, Исак. Цель не оправдывает средства, и тебе правда нужно перестать использовать Мутту.   
  
– Ладно, но…  
  
Дверь в кабинет распахивается, и туда влетает несколько учеников, заставляя Исака в панике отступить к своему месту. Это бы причинило ему боль, если бы Эвен уже не привык к такому обращению. Он выходит из кабинета, даже не удосужившись посмотреть на Исака.   
  
.  
  
В тот же день по дороге домой Мутта отдаёт ему конспект Исака, который он оставил в кабинете.  
  
– Где ты это взял?  
  
– Исак дал. У нас с ним несколько уроков совпадает, – отвечает Мутта.   
  
– Что у вас с ним за отношения? – хмурится Эвен.  
  
– Мы приятели. Наверное. Не знаю.  
  
 _«Он использует тебя»_ , – хочет сказать Эвен. Но не говорит.   
  
– Прикинь, он извинился, что манипулировал мной, – смеётся Мутта. – Разве это не мило?  
  
– Что?  
  
– Ну я сразу понял, что он не просто так заговорил со мной о том, что плавать с ожогами опасно, что он хотел, чтобы я тебя этим напугал. Я же не тупой.  
  
– И тебя не волнует, что он думает иначе? – спрашивает Эвен.   
  
– Я не думаю, что он считает меня тупым, Эвен. Я думаю, он знает, что я понимаю, в какие игры он играет, и мы оба не возражаем.  
  
– В этом нет смысла.  
  
– Я думаю, он говорит на собственном языке и живёт в собственном мире, следуя правилам, сильно отличающимся от наших, понимаешь? Я думаю, что в его мире ты не говоришь и не делаешь ничего прямо. Ты делаешь всё так, чтобы это выглядело, как случайность, словно ты не имеешь к этому отношения. В его мире особо не разрешается заботиться о ком-то. Поэтому тебе приходится идти в обход и использовать близких этого человека, чтобы убедиться, что он в порядке.   
  
– Заботиться? Ты думаешь, он  _заботится_  обо мне? – фыркает Эвен.   
  
– Я не думаю, я знаю, – с улыбкой говорит Мутта. – Просто ему трудно это показать, а ещё сложнее признать.  
  
– Тебе нужно перестать смотреть все эти романтические фильмы, Мутта, – смеётся Эвен, и на душе у него теплеет.   
  
– Я серьёзно, – Мутта со смехом пихает его в плечо. – Мне кажется, что когда-то у него был человек, который был ему сильно небезразличен, и это не очень хорошо закончилось. Думаю, он просто пытается себя защитить.   
  
– И ты всё это понял, однажды поболтав с ним на уроке немецкого?  
  
– Нет, мы иногда переписываемся.   
  
– Вы что?!  
  
– А что такого? Он иногда мне пишет, – фыркает Мутта, явно забавляющийся реакцией Эвена. – Я не знаю, что произошло между вами, чтобы ты нёс его на руках из спортзала или прикасался к его лицу, и чтобы он горы сворачивал, лишь бы убедиться, что твой ожог заживает правильно. Но дай ему шанс. Он не такой плохой.   
  
Эвен чувствует, как кровь приливает к лицу от этих слов. Он никогда не задумывался, как другие могут воспринимать их неспокойные в своей противоречивости отношения с Исаком. Он не знает, какое объяснение они нашли его ожогу. Он не уверен, что хочет в это вникать.  
  
– Кстати, ты слышал, что Арвид и парни из его автобуса едут отдыхать в горы? – спрашивает Мутта.  
  
– Ну они всегда так делают, – пожимает плечами Эвен.   
  
– Да, но в этот раз с ними едет Исак.  
  
– Что?!  
  
.  
  
Эвен ждёт его у входа в бассейн. Он не уверен в том, что делает. Он знает, что Исак сказал Мутте о поездке лишь для того, чтобы тот передал Эвену. Он знает, что им опять играют, но ничего не может с собой поделать.   
  
– Ты пришёл, – улыбается Исак, заметив его. У него румяные щёки, и он, как всегда, закутан в несколько слоёв одежды, и от него исходит тепло, такое сильное тепло.   
  
– Ну ты позвал. Так что…  
  
– Дай угадаю. Ты хочешь предостеречь меня, – говорит Исак.  
  
– Да.   
  
– У тебя есть список хорошо продуманных, убедительных аргументов.   
  
– На самом деле нет, – признаётся Эвен. – Я был у себя в комнате, а потом, поддавшись импульсу, прибежал сюда, такое со мной иногда случается.  
  
– Думаю, я уже несколько раз испытал твою импульсивность на себе. Не нужно объяснять, – говорит Исак.  
  
– Ты опять грубишь, – выпаливает Эвен, удивлённый собственной прямотой.   
  
– Извини.  
  
Они оба замолкают, чтобы перевести дух.   
  
– Ты не нравишься этим парням, – говорит Эвен спустя мгновение. – Они могут тебе навредить в горах. Они уже делали так раньше. Они знамениты своими дурацкими выходками.   
  
– Я знаю, – кивает Исак.   
  
– Коттедж Арвида расположен в отдалённом районе. Если что-то случится, будет чертовски сложно дождаться медицинской помощи.   
  
– Я не собираюсь никого обжигать, если тебя это волнует. Но спасибо, что напомнил, что я представляю опасность для окружающих.   
  
– Я имел в виду тебя! Если что-то случится с тобой! Боже! – раздражённо стонет Эвен.   
  
– О, – выдыхает Исак, и его щёки краснеют чуть сильнее. – Ну со мной ничего не случится.   
  
– Эти парни будут постоянно пить. И у них может сорвать крышу, они на самом деле могут сделать с тобой что-то плохое. В прошлом году они бросили парня в ледяное озеро, и он несколько часов был в коме.   
  
– Эвен, со мной всё будет нормально.   
  
 _«Эвен»._  Эвену жаль, что ему так сильно нравится то, как Исак произнёс его имя. С заботой. С такой заботой.   
  
– Не переживай за меня, – добавляет Исак, и на этот раз его слова не кажутся сердитыми или снисходительными. Он не говорит Эвену, что он ужасный и что слишком много на себя берёт. В его голосе, кажется, слышится благодарность за его бессмысленное беспокойство.   
  
– Я ничего не могу с этим поделать, – признаёт Эвен.  
  
Исак смотрит на него немного дольше, чем следует, его большие зелёные глаза полны чем-то, чему Эвен не может подобрать определение.  _Надежда? Благодарность? Страх? Грусть?_  
  
– Прости, что я причинил тебе боль, – выдыхает Исак, чем застаёт Эвена врасплох.   
  
– Я… я дотронулся до  _тебя_. Я сам виноват. Ты не причём.   
  
– Я сейчас не о физической боли, – говорит Исак тихо, словно раскрывает тайну.  
  
– О.  
  
Исак имеет в виду резкие слова, последовавшие за этим.  
  
– Не переживай за меня. Просто поверь мне, ладно?  
  
 _Поверь мне._  
  
– Ладно.  
  
Эвен улыбается всю дорогу до дома.   
  
.  
  
– Ну что, лузеры, угадайте, что случилось?! – приветствует их Адам в столовой, и он явно слишком возбуждён для такого раннего времени суток.   
  
– И что? – морщится Элиас.   
  
– Угадайте, кого только что пригласили поехать в горы с Арвидом?  
  
– Блядь, о чём ты вообще? – стонет Мутта. – Почему ты так одержим компанией Арвида? Тебе что, больше делать нечего, только отслеживать, кого он зовёт с собой отдохнуть?  
  
– Фу! Ты так говоришь, будто я какой-то придурок! Дай мне рассказать!  
  
– Ну говори уже, – закатывает глаза Элиас.   
  
– Арвид только что лично пригласил нас. Всю нашу компанию. Всех нас! – ликует Адам.  
  
– Что за херня с этим Арвидом. У него всё в порядке с головой? – кривится Элиас.   
  
– Ну, мы не поедем, – говорит Юсеф.   
  
– Что?! Почему? – стонет Адам.  
  
– В смысле почему? Половина этих парней наехала на Сану, а потом на нас с Элиасом в прошлые выходные. Где твоя преданность?   
  
– Но это такая шикарная возможность развлечься! Ты вообще слышал когда-нибудь, чтобы группу мусульман приглашали провести время в такое крутое, роскошное место? – продолжает настаивать Адам.   
  
– О чём ты, блядь, говоришь?! – хмурится Элиас. – К тому же Эвен даже не мусульманин.   
  
– Ты знаешь, о чём я! Подумай обо всех видео, которые мы сможет там снять. Я слышал, у Арвида огромный дом.   
  
– Мы  **не**  едем! – отрезает Элиас.   
  
.  
  
– Я сегодня кое-что заметил, – практически шепчет Микаэль.  
  
Эвен сидит на полу, а Микаэль лежит на кровати на спине, откинув голову. Они оба конкретно под кайфом. Но Эвен всё равно продолжает держаться на расстоянии. В конце концов они впервые проводят время вместе – только вдвоём – после случившегося.  
  
– Что ты заметил? – спрашивает он, делая длинную затяжку.  
  
– Что ты мало говоришь, когда мы все вместе.  
  
 _Oх._  
  
Эвен на мгновение встречается с ним взглядом, пытается представить, выглядит ли он сейчас настолько же беззащитным, каким чувствует себя.  
  
– Ты тоже, – говорит он.   
  
– Да, но я всегда был таким, – отвечает Микаэль. – У меня никогда не было ничего особо интересного, чем я мог бы делиться. Но ты напротив… Раньше ты постоянно болтал, когда мы собирались вместе. А теперь, ты словно…  
  
Он замолкает.   
  
– Словно что? – спрашивает Эвен.  _Скажи это. Просто скажи это._  
  
– Словно ты там только физически. Словно ты – это больше не ты.   
  
Эвен отводит глаза, не хочет, чтобы Микаэль что-то прочитал в них. Он чувствует себя ранимым. Он под кайфом, и он чувствует себя уязвимым, поэтому он отводит взгляд.   
  
– Я – по-прежнему я, – говорит он, и слова обжигают горло.   
  
– Я знаю, что внутри ты – по-прежнему ты, – отвечает Микаэль. – Но мне кажется, что ты боишься быть собой с нами.  
  
.  
  
Следующие несколько дней Эвен ходит в школу и старается не думать о том, что Исак поедет в горы с тринадцатью парнями, которые его ненавидят. Он изо всех сил старается не волноваться.   
  
Он берёт конспекты, которые Исак делает для него, и сосредотачивается на лечении. Ожог не такой уж сильный, поэтому в течение недели ему становится лучше. Через несколько дней он сможет вернуться в бассейн.  
  
Эвен теперь сможет перестать болтаться на игровой площадке у бассейна, ожидая, когда появится Исак и притворится, что ему тоже хочется покачаться на качелях. Ему кажется глупым то, как им необходима эта близость, чтобы нормально функционировать. Они будто заряжают севшие батарейки или получают новую дозу наркотика, без которого не могут жить. Это нелепо. И сегодняшний день не исключение.   
  
Эвен встаёт, собираясь уходить, как вдруг Исак выпаливает:   
  
– Ещё пять минут, – потом добавляет, – пожалуйста!  
  
Эвен фыркает от смеха и садится обратно.  
  
– Ты справишься без меня в заснеженных горах? – шутит Эвен, заставляя Исака покраснеть.  
  
– Справлюсь.   
  
Эвен вытаскивает сигарету. И после второй затяжки понимает, что не спросил Исака, не возражает ли он.   
  
– Почему я должен возражать? – удивляется тот.  
  
– Потому что пассивное курение тоже вредно? Большинству людей это не нравится.   
  
– Я не большинство людей.   
  
– Ты что, куришь настоящий никотин? – спрашивает Эвен, вскидывая брови и заставляя Исака рассмеяться.   
  
– Нет. Просто я думаю, что мы всё равно умрём.   
  
– Фигово.  
  
– Реалистично, – пожимает плечами Исак. – СМИ сейчас с ума сходит, постоянно крича о здоровье и фитнесе. Но на самом деле это всё одна огромная корпорация, которая стыдит слабых и приносит прибыль богатым. Особо питательные продукты, йога, органические ингредиенты, бла-бла-бла. Это всё один большой развод. Но он имеет успех, потому что люди – социальные существа по своей природе, которым не нравится плыть против течения.   
  
– Ну вот опять.   
  
– Я серьёзно. Ты когда-нибудь думал о сектах? Когда-нибудь задумывался, как люди могут быть настолько слабы ментально и духовно, что готовы отдать какому-то мошеннику, давшему обет молчания, все свои деньги и вступить в секту? Когда-нибудь размышлял, насколько они сломлены, раз позволяют какому-то бородатому парню промыть себе мозг? Люди постоянно думают об этом и смотрят на них свысока.   
  
– Я не понимаю.   
  
– Людям нравится смотреть свысока на других и смеяться над беднягами, вступающими в секты. Но при этом они не видят, что сами делают то же самое несколько раз за день. Коллективное бессознательное проявляется во всём – от мнений, распространяющихся, как огонь, потому что какой-то человек, которому доверяют, выражает их, до группок отвратительных людей в школах, слепо следующих за своим лидером, потому что думают, это защитит их и сделает популярными. Всем промывают мозги. Просто никто не думает об этом, когда следует за трендом, который все называют «здоровым».   
  
– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что люди, которые занимаются йогой, на самом деле школьные хулиганы, вступившие в секту? – фыркает Эвен.  
  
– Нет! Не надо этого снисходительного тона. Я серьёзно, – Исак хмурится, и Эвен со смехом поднимает руки. – Я просто хочу сказать, что сейчас в моде движение за «здоровье», которое стыдит людей, любящих пить Кока-колу и Фанту или курить. Просто дайте людям пить грёбаную Фанту. Может, это на мгновение делает их счастливыми. Возможно, ваши отвратительные протеиновые коктейли делают вас счастливыми. Но то же самое чувствует и те, кто любит Фанту!  
  
– То есть тебе нравится Фанта, – смеётся Эвен.  
  
– Я, блядь, обожаю Фанту, – улыбается Исак.   
  
– Я, блядь, обожаю курить. Разумеется, в умеренных дозах.   
  
– Тогда кури, раз это делает тебя счастливым.  
  
– Но это может меня убить, – говорит Эвен.  
  
– Всё может тебя убить.  
  
– Именно поэтому большинство философов курят сигареты?  
  
– Где ты нашёл такую статистику?  
  
– Я только что это придумал.   
  
Они смеются ещё какое-то время. И Эвен чувствует, что лёгкость, существовавшая между ними до Хэллоуина, вернулась. Это кажется правильным. Это успокаивает.   
  
– Почему Гераклит? – спрашивает Эвен.  
  
– Почему ты хочешь знать?  
  
– Любопытство, – Эвен пожимает плечами.  
  
– Ну ты мог бы погуглить, – Исак закатывает глаза.  
  
– Но мне интересно, почему он нравится  _тебе_.   
  
– Он был честным, – отвечает Исак. – Он был досократиком и ненавидел людей. Он вёл замкнутый образ жизни и много писал об очень сложных и противоречивых вещах, которые непросто было понять другим людям.  
  
– Он часто менял своё мнение?  
  
– Нет. Он считал, что противоречивая природа вещей является основой мироздания. Он говорил, что всё схоже и в то же время отличается, что противоположности связаны и создают энергию, правящую нашим миром. Что-то типа этого.  
  
– В этом нет смысла, – морщится Эвен, потирая рукой лоб.  
  
– Нет, но просто подумай об этом. Мы либо спим, либо бодрствуем. Мы не может делать и то и другое одновременно, и не можем не находиться в одном из этих состояний.   
  
– Это фигня. Ты можешь умереть.  
  
– Вот сейчас ты переходишь в состояние небытия, – говорит Исак. – Но, когда ты жив, ты либо спишь, либо бодрствуешь.   
  
– То есть тебе нравится этот философ, потому что он сказал что-то очень очевидное о бодрствовании и сне и указал на двоичные состояния?   
  
Исак бросает на него сердитый взгляд, и Эвен со смехом поднимает обе руки в примирительном жесте. – Не обижайся.   
  
– Очевидно, что он мне нравится и по другим причинам, но это неважно. Я не собираюсь рассказывать, почему люблю его, не хочу давать тебе повод поиздеваться.  
  
– Я не издеваюсь, – смеётся Эвен.  
  
– Неважно.   
  
.  
  
Вечером Эвен никак не может заснуть и в какой-то момент вбивает в строку поиска имя «Гераклит». И когда он читает, что его прозвали «Плачущим философом», у него больно сжимается сердце. 

.  
  
Эвен переодевается после урока физкультуры, когда слышит, как двое парней обсуждают, что бросят Исака в ледяную воду, чтобы проверить, охладится ли он. Кровь стынет у Эвена в жилах. Все его чувства приходят в боевую готовность, потребность защищать Исака возвращается с новой силой.  
  
Он не может это контролировать. Поэтому бежит к кабинету, где у Исака должен быть следующий урок.  
  
— Ты не можешь ехать, — выпаливает он на глазах у одноклассников Исака.  
  
— Прости?  
  
Эвен жестом просит его подойти ближе, чтобы другие не услышали их разговор.  
  
— Я только что слышал, как Вегард и Давид обсуждали свои планы бросить тебя в озеро!  
  
Исак смотрит на Эвена, но на его лице не отражается никаких эмоций.  
  
— Да, и что?  
  
— В смысле «и что»? Как ты собираешься защищаться, если будешь там один против всех этих парней? — восклицает Эвен. — Особенно в ледяной воде.  
  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю.  
  
— Тебя когда-нибудь раньше бросали в ледяную воду? Ты даже не знаешь, как отреагирует твоё тело. Ты можешь испытать термический шок.  
  
— Научные беседы, — улыбается Исак. — Благодаря мне ты начал гуглить научные термины. Мило.  
  
— Исак, я серьёзно. Это опасно. Я просто пытаюсь присматривать за тобой. У этих парней проблемы с головой. Они постоянно ввязываются в драки, однажды у них даже была стычка с бандой якудза.  
  
— Эвен, — перебивает его Исак, поднимая указательный палец. — Дыши со мной. Можешь это сделать ради меня?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Давай вместе посчитаем до десяти, ладно?  
  
— Не надо этого снисходительного тона, — хмурится Эвен.  
  
— Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, — Исак закатывает глаза.  
  
— Отлично! Только не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал!  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Ладно!  
  
.  
  
— Окей, что за хуйня? Повтори, — Мутта прищуривается, нахмурив брови.  
  
— Я сказал, что еду с Арвидом, — говорит невероятно смущённый Эвен, сидя на диване у Мутты дома.  
  
— Хм, и какого чёрта ты это делаешь?  
  
— Адам прав. Мы можем снять отличные ролики для видеоблога и других зимних проектов в горах, — отвечает Эвен.  
  
— Но Адам не едет, — напоминает ему Мутта.  
  
— Потому что вы пообещали его убить, если он поедет.  
  
— Да, и именно поэтому он убьёт  _тебя_ , если ты поедешь.  
  
— Ну, я могу сказать ему, и он поедет со мной, — предлагает Эвен.  
  
— У нас уже есть планы на три выходных, чтобы отвлечь его от мыслей об этой поездке.  
  
— Блин, — вздыхает Эвен. — Ну я уже сказал Арвиду, что еду.  
  
Мутта качает головой, потом возвращается к их сражению в FIFA.  
  
— Ты больше ничего не скажешь? — удивляется Эвен.  
  
— А что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? Что ты ведёшь себя, как дебил, решив поехать за Исаком, придумавшим какой-то странный и рискованный план, и что он на тебя разозлится?  
  
Эвен краснеет. Мутта всегда видит его насквозь. Он даже не пытается отрицать.  
  
— Просто позаботься о подстраховке. Ладно? Эти парни могут быть настоящими мудаками.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
.  
  
Исак не сердится, когда видит его у входа в коттедж Арвида. Вообще-то он улыбается. Его нежное лицо и румяные щёки кажутся ещё мягче благодаря улыбке.  
  
— Ты приехал, — сияет Исак, придерживая дверь. Несмотря на то, что он в помещении, на нём перчатки, плотная куртка и шапка.  
  
— Хм, ты не злишься? — настороженно спрашивает Эвен.  
  
— Почему бы мне злиться?  
  
Эвен прищуривает глаза.  
  
— Ты знал, что я приеду, — внезапно понимает он.  
  
— У меня было предчувствие.  
  
— Блядь!  
  
— Ты можешь мне не верить, но в этот раз я ничего не делал, — говорит Исак. — Ну, разумеется, кроме того, что убедил Арвида позволить тебе поехать, если ты захочешь.  
  
— А что насчёт приглашения остальных моих друзей?  
  
— Я не хотел, чтобы они чувствовали себя обделёнными, — он пожимает плечами. — И, кстати, раз уж мы заговорили о твоих друзьях. Микаэль уже здесь.  
  
— Что?  
  
.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Эвен, утаскивая Микаэля в угол.  
  
— Хм… Приехал отдохнуть в горы?  
  
— Ты ненавидишь эту херню. Ты ненавидишь этих людей.  
  
— Мне что, нельзя передумать? — возражает Микаэль.  
  
Эвен хмурится ещё сильнее, а потом разворачивается и идёт к Исаку, который разбирает сумку в одной из комнат.  
  
— Я думал, мы договорились, что ты не будешь играть в игры с моими друзьями? — шипит он. — Или договор касался только Мутты? Мне что, нужно просить за каждого из них?  
  
— О чём ты говоришь? — изумлённо моргает Исак, глядя на него.  
  
— Я говорю о Микаэле. Что ты ему сказал, что он решил приехать? Какой у тебя план на этот раз?  
  
— Я не понимаю, о чём ты! Я ничего не делал, — ощетинивается Исак, настороженно хмурит брови.  
  
— Боже! Ты что, подговорил Вегарда и Давида обсуждать их планы, пока я переодевался? Это была уловка, чтобы заманить меня сюда? Всё это ради того, чтобы я физически был рядом с тобой?  
  
— Эвен! Перестань на меня кричать. Я ничего не делал!  
  
— Ты врёшь!  
  
— Эвен! — прерывает их Микаэль, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу в дверях. — Можно тебя на минутку?  
  
.  
  
— Мне Мутта сказал, что ты передумал, — говорит Микаэль. — Так что я решил, что один из нас должен поехать, чтобы тебя подстраховать. Понимаешь?  
  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать…  
  
— Исак не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что я здесь. Если уж на то пошло, он, кажется, был раздражён, когда я приехал, — смеётся Микаэль.  
  
— Вот дерьмо.  
  
.  
  
Эвен находит Исака на улице. Тот стоит под снегом в той же одежде, что и до этого в доме, и держит в обтянутых перчатками руках кружку с горячим кофе.  
  
— Мы можем поговорить? — спрашивает полный раскаяния Эвен.  
  
— Не думаю, что нам стоит это делать, — отвечает Исак.  
  
— Почему нет?  
  
— Потому что я рассержен, а когда я злюсь на тебя, то говорю вещи, которые на самом деле не имею в виду.  
  
— Окей.  
  
— Окей.  
  
.  
  
После этого они особо не общаются в первый день. Исак держится неподалёку от Арвида или читает книгу в разных уголках коттеджа, в то время как остальные парни пьют и ломают попадающиеся им на пути вещи. Эвен на улице курит косяк с Микаэлем и ещё несколькими парнями, то и дело поглядывая на окно, у которого очень удачно расположился Исак, чтобы проверить, как он там.  
  
Эвен перемещается от скамейки к костру, который они развели на заднем дворе, потом на кухню, затем на чердак. Он движется по течению, но никогда не отходит настолько далеко, чтобы перестать чувствовать Исака. Он играет в карты, сидит слишком близко к огню и притворяется, что пьёт шоты.  
  
В какой-то момент парни решают погуглить эскорт-агентства, чтобы выяснить, можно ли вызвать стриптизёрш в коттедж. Когда выясняется, что их надежды напрасны, они начинают отправлять адрес случайным девушкам.  
  
Эвен не признает этого, но вообще-то он неплохо проводит время. Он немного отпускает себя, курит чуть больше, чем обычно, пьёт чуть больше, чем обычно, вступает в глупые разговоры чуть чаще, чем обычно. Эвен всей душой ненавидит взгляды, которых придерживаются эти парни. Его бесит их ненависть, и их сексизм, и их гомофобия, и их эйблизм, и их чувство превосходства. Его раздражает, что им не приходится беспокоиться о вещах, о которых беспокоится он сам. Но он решает на какое-то время забыть об этом и просто повеселиться, провести выходные без драм и ограничений.  
  
Он и не замечает, как напивается. Эвен пьян и немного теряет контроль. Он ищет Исака и находит его в маленькой комнатке, вмещающей только кровать, где тот сидит и что-то читает с экрана ноутбука.  
  
— Почему ты прячешься? — спрашивает Эвен, и его лицо кривится от глупой улыбки.  
  
— Ты напился, — раздражённо замечает Исак.  
  
— Да нет. Я в норме, — отвечает он, подходя к кровати, чтобы сесть рядом, потом морщится, заметив, как Исак отпрянул от него. — Что ты… Я не причиню тебе вреда.  
  
— Ты можешь причинить вред себе, — объясняет Исак, и Эвен замечает, что он не очень хорошо выглядит, кажется немного больным. — Ты напился. Высока вероятность, что это усилит твою импульсивность и спонтанность, затуманит твой мозг, заставит тебя забыть о моей болезни и захотеть коснуться меня.  
  
Эвен молчит, обдумывая слова, поспешно произнесённые Исаком.  
  
— Ты поэтому прячешься? Чтобы не навредить пьяным людям в доме? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Да.  
  
— И ты поэтому не пьёшь? Потому что боишься, что это затуманит твой мозг?  
  
— Да, — отвечает Исак, на мгновение прикрывая глаза, словно у него кружится голова.   
— Это всё, или у тебя есть ещё вопросы?  
  
— Почему только тебя поселили в отдельную комнату?  
  
Исак бросает на него рассерженный взгляд.  
  
— Точно, — Эвен хлопает себя по лбу. — Прости.  
  
— Видишь? Я прав. Ты уже забываешь.  
  
— Извини.  
  
— Тебе лучше вернуться на вечеринку.  
  
.  
  
Эвену грустно, он раздосадован. Исак делает сейчас то, что делал сам Эвен в последнее время. Он возводит стены между собой и окружающими, чтобы защитить их, убедиться, что они не пострадают. Исак скрывает истинную часть себя и свои настоящие желания, чтобы прикинуться  _нормальным_ , чтобы вписаться, чтобы не нарушить существующее положение дел. И он никогда не жалуется. Он просто самоизолируется. Отгораживается.  
  
Эвену грустно. И когда Микаэль находит его чуть позже, он берёт его за руку и сильно сжимает.  
  
— Ты напился, — весело замечает Микаэль. Менее пьяный Эвен, вероятно, сейчас чувствовал бы себя неловко.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Хочешь пойдём в нашу комнату?  
  
Эвен кивает.  
  
— Думаешь, это совпадение, что нас поселили только вдвоём? — спрашивает Эвен по пути.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Ну то есть ты не думаешь, что нас исключили?  
  
Микаэль смеётся, и Эвен смеётся вместе с ним. Он скучал по смеху Мика.  
  
— А ты думал, я что имел в виду? — дразнит Эвен, когда Микаэль толкает его на большой диван, на котором они должны спать.  
  
— Ничего. Не знаю. Но точно не предположение о том, что нас исключили из общества.  
  
— А что? Мусульманин и его биполярный друг. Конечно, нас исключили, — заливается смехом Эвен, чувствуя, как комната немного кружится перед глазами.  
  
— Я просто не думал, что ты достаточно трезв, чтобы говорить на серьёзные темы. Я думал…  
  
— Ты думал, я говорил о геях? — быстро выдыхает Эвен, пока не передумал. Рано или поздно им придётся поговорить об этом. А сейчас он пьян, так что почему бы и нет.  
  
— Нет, это не то… — запинается Микаэль, очевидно испытывая неловкость, и это заставляет Эвена продолжить давить.  
  
Он садится и придвигается к нервно потирающему руки Микаэлю.  
  
— Почему ты здесь, Мик? — спрашивает Эвен.  
  
— В смысле? — Микаэль поднимает на него большие выразительные глаза, и сердце Эвена ухает вниз. Он так любил эти глаза, так сильно любил.  
  
— Это Мутта попросил тебе поехать или ты сам вызвался?  
  
— Эвен…  
  
Эвен хватает Микаэля за руку и сжимает его пальцы. Ему хочется плакать. В этом нет смысла, но ему хочется выплакать все глаза, пока он не перестанет дышать. Пока в нём совсем не останется воздуха. Прошлое возвращается к нему, накрывает волной. Разбитое сердце, и тоска, и отказ, и как от этого было больно, и как обжигало. Обжигало так сильно, что Эвену нужно было спалить всё вместе с собой.  
  
— Пожалуйста, скажи мне! — умоляет он, и его голос срывается. — Пожалуйста.  
  
— Конечно, я сам захотел поехать, Эвен, — отвечает Микаэль, поднимая на него глаза, полные доброты и мягкости, сжимает его руку. — Ты мой лучший друг. Если ты решаешь поехать на идиотскую тусовку, то и  _я_  еду на идиотскую тусовку.  
  
Эвен не думает. Способность думать не входит в список вещей, которые он в состоянии делать в данный момент. Ему кажется, что сердце сейчас разорвётся, а слёзы уже текут из глаз, поэтому он не думает.  
  
Он накрывает ладонью лицо Микаэля и целует его.  
  
Он целует его, как и той ночью, когда всё сгорело, касается рукой челюсти, и сердце бьётся в кончиках пальцев, а губы прижимаются к неподвижному рту.  
  
Эвен целует его и снова разбивает собственное сердце.  
  
На этот раз Микаэль не отпихивает его так, что он спиной ударяется о стену. Он не кричит на него и не обзывает. Он не делает этого, но его губы остаются плотно сжатыми.  
  
Это поцелуй из жалости. И Эвен чувствует, как напрягается каждый мускул в теле Микаэля, понимает, как он ему противен, как Мик заставляет себя не двигаться, как он, вероятно, думает, что Эвен снова сходит с ума. Он представляет, как Микаэль посмотрит на него, когда он наконец отстанет и бросит попытки раскрыть его рот и, возможно, пробудить в нём хоть что-то. Эвен думает об этом, и сердце кажется слишком тяжёлым для его бедной, израненной души. Эвен не знает, как прекратить этот односторонний поцелуй.  
  
Поэтому Исак делает это за него.  
  
— О чёрт! — вскрикивает Исак у двери, заставляя Эвена и Микаэля оторваться друг от друга и отшатнуться в разные стороны. — Я… я не хотел. Простите! Мне жаль!  
  
Исак захлопывает за собой дверь, и Эвен закрывает лицо руками.  
  
— Боже! Блядь! Дерьмо. Мне так жаль! — умоляет он. — Микаэль, прости.  
  
— Всё нормально. Эвен…  
  
— О боже!  
  
— Эй! Всё в порядке. Клянусь! Эвен, посмотри на меня! — просит Микаэль, касается его руками, заставляя поднять голову. — Всё нормально. Я не обижаюсь. Ты немного перепил. Бывает.  
  
 _«Он никогда меня не захочет»_ , — думает Эвен. Микаэль — единственный, кто знает, что его привлекают парни, теперь уже дважды испытал это на себе. Сейчас он отреагировал намного лучше, чем в прошлый раз, но сердце Эвена всё равно разбито.  
  
Микаэль никогда его не захочет. Эвену придётся это принять и двигаться дальше.  
  
— Мне даже кажется, что я тебе больше не нравлюсь, — шутит Микаэль.  
  
— Я только что тебя поцеловал.  
  
— Да, но это ощущалось иначе.  
  
— Иначе? Как?  
  
— Будто ты думал о том, что целуешь кого-то другого.  
  
.  
  
Эвен находит Исака, когда тот чистит зубы в ванной. Его лицо сильно покраснело, даже больше, чем обычно. У него потяжелели веки, а волосы прилипли ко лбу. Он выглядит больным. Больным и смущённым.  
  
Раковина достаточно большая для них обоих, поэтому Эвен пристраивается рядом, чтобы тоже почистить зубы. Ему интересно, что скажет Исак по поводу того, свидетелем чего только что стал. Удивлён ли он, думал ли он о том, что Эвен целует парней раньше, приходило ли ему это в голову. Он задумывается, что бы сказали философы о геях и ЛГБТ движении, и кого из старых чуваков Исак использует в своей речи.  
  
Эвену хотелось бы знать, что Исак сейчас тщательно репетирует в своей голове.  
  
— Я не знал, что ты… — начинает Исак, удивляя его, потом замолкает.  
  
— Я что?  
  
— Что ты  _такой_ , — заканчивает Исак, сплёвывая в раковину и смывая пасту водой.  
  
— Какой?  
  
— Ну… — Исак нервно сглатывает, — гомосексуал.  
  
 _Гомосексуал_. Эвен не знает почему, но то, как Исак это говорит, заставляет его фыркнуть. Звучит практически невинно. Но в то же время эта фраза вызывает у него тревогу.  _Такой. Гомосексуал._  Как будто он занят чем-то непристойным. Он никогда ни с кем не говорил об этом раньше, даже с самим собой. И ему не хочется, чтобы его первый подобный разговор был с Исаком. Он надеется, что тот не спросит, кем Эвен себя считает.  
  
— Кстати, чтобы ты знал. Чем бы ты ни занимался в свободное время, это твоё дело, но я  _не_ _такой_ , — заявляет Исак, вырывая Эвена из мыслей.  _Что?_  
  
— Что?  
  
— Гомосексуал, — отвечает Исак с бесстрастным видом, даже не глядя на Эвена. — Я не гомосексуал. Я хочу, чтобы это было ясно.  
  
— Хм, окей. Я никогда и не говорил, что ты такой.  
  
— Ну это на случай, если у тебя появится неправильное представление о природе физического притяжения между нами, — говорит Исак. — Это наука, а не гомосексуальность.  
  
 _Наука. Не гомосексуальность._  
  
Эвену одновременно хочется расхохотаться и смыться отсюда поскорее, громко хлопнув дверью.  
  
— Я понял.  
  
— Отлично.  
  
Эвен уже готов уйти из ванной, когда решает кое-что добавить.  
  
— Для человека с таким гениальным умом, ты удивительно ограниченный.  
  
После этого комментария Исак выглядит так, словно сейчас вспыхнет пламенем.  
  
.  
  
— Кто-то должен перебраться в комнату Исака, — говорит Вегард, высокий самодовольный парень с рыжими волосами, который выглядит хорошо за двадцать.  
  
— Почему? — спрашивает Арвид. — Мы же всё посчитали, и в доме есть место для всех.  
  
— Давида только что вырвало на кровать и диван, и у нас проблема со спальными местами. У нас недостаточно одеял, чтобы всем спать на полу.  
  
— Что за хуйня, чувак. Просто ляг на грёбаный пол. Ты всё равно это делаешь на каждой вечеринке, — огрызается Арвид, и Эвену интересно, почему тот так заботится о комфорте Исака, и каким образом вообще возникла эта странная дружба или партнёрство.  
  
— Почему мы должны спать на полу, а у него одного будет огромная двуспальная кровать? В этом нет смысла, — говорит кто-то, чьего имени Эвен не помнит.  
  
— Потому что ты можешь обжечься во сне, тупица!  
  
После этого раздаются новые возражения, и Исак, кажется, раздражён, но ко крайней мере не паникует. Он думает. Эвен знает, как выглядит Исак, когда думает.  
  
— Не вопрос. Я не против, — говорит Исак, приняв решение. — Я буду спать на своей стороне кровати и надену куртку. Я уже делал так раньше.  
  
— Я не думаю, что проблема в твоём согласии, чувак. Нам нужен кто-то, кто готов рисковать собой, — говорит Вегард, и Эвен ненавидит его, заметив, как Исак стискивает зубы.  
  
— Я уверен, это не проблема, — спокойно отвечает он. — Правда, Эвен?  
  
 _Что?_  
  
— Ты ведь не против пожить со мной в одной комнате, правда? — заявляет Исак, сверля Эвена взглядом. Это похоже на вызов.  
  
 _Это наука. Не гомосексуальность._  
  
Эвен хочет держаться от него подальше, но в то же время чувствует, как колени подгибаются от мысли, что он будет спать с Исаком в одной кровати, что всю ночь будет укутан этим жаром.  
  
— Не вопрос, — отвечает он.

.  
  
— Даже не думай. Ты будешь спать на полу, — говорит Исак, стоит им оказаться в комнате и закрыть за собой дверь.  
  
— Прости, что?  
  
— Я беспокойно сплю. Я в буквальном смысле покалечу тебя. Так что лучше держись подальше, — пожимает плечами Исак.  
  
— Почему бы  _тебе_  не спать на полу?  
  
— С чего бы? Я первым оказался здесь. Я вообще спланировал всю вылазку!  
  
— Ты предложил такое размещение по комнатам, — констатирует Эвен.  
  
— Да, чтобы остаться в тени. Я не хочу, чтобы все мои усилия пошли прахом, когда я уже так далеко зашёл.  
  
— Какие усилия? — прищуривается Эвен.  
  
— Никакие, — Исак пожимает плечами, а потом кидает ему подушку. — Держи. Я отдам тебя своё одеяло, мне оно не нужно.  
  
— У меня спина болит, — пытается убедить его Эвен.  
  
— Мне всё равно! Мы не будем спать в одной кровати! — стонет Исак.  
  
— Почему? Потому что ты не  _гомосексуал_.  
  
— Иди нахуй!  
  
— Боже. Да тебя и правда беспокоит эта тема. Не так ли?  
  
— Заткнись!  
  
.  
  
Эвен проводит на полу примерно пять очень мучительных минут, после чего Исак стонет и приглашает его лечь на кровать. Он не может его винить. Эвен и сам был близок к тому, что подняться и снова вступить в полемику. Он не уверен почему, но чем ближе они физически, тем сильнее ощущается необходимость приблизиться ещё больше. Эвен ощущал это всем телом, и он подозревает, что тяжёлое дыхание Исака — следствие того же.  
  
— Притяжение сегодня сильное. Обожаю науку, — шутит Эвен, забираясь на кровать и натягивая на себя одеяло.  
  
— Никаких разговоров! — заявляет Исак, надев пуховик и перчатки и укладываясь рядом.  
  
— Зачем это тебе?  
  
— Чтобы не обжечь тебя. Говорю же, я беспокойно сплю, много двигаюсь.  
  
Эвену становится немного неловко. Исаку пришлось укутываться в одежду, обрекая себя на неудобство из-за него. Эвен хочет признаться, что он обжёг его лишь однажды, но он не уверен, что прав. Он не хочет добавлять Исаку поводов для беспокойства. Так что он поворачивается на бок, спиной к спине Исака, и пытается заснуть.  
  
.  
  
Эвену снятся оранжевые языки пламени и оранжевые небеса. Ему снятся насыщенные краски и мягкие оттенки. Ему снятся тепло и безопасность. Ему снятся щёки с ямочками и мягкие светлые кудряшки. Ему снятся обнажённые руки, и барабаны, и пот, и футболка с надписью Ramones. Ему снятся слёзы, которые не должны были пролиться, руки, обнимающие его шею и спину. Ему снятся зелёные глаза, прикрытые от удовольствия, снятся губы, открывающиеся ему навстречу, словно никто и никогда раньше не касался их. Ему снятся ладони, жаждущие прикосновений, кожа, молящая о поцелуях. Эвену снятся тепло и безопасность.  
  
Эвену снится он.  
  
Эвен просыпается и слышит, что Исак тихо стонет рядом, и всё его существо вспыхивает огнём.  
  
 _Твою мать._  
  
Тихое постанывание заставляет его кровь устремиться в неудобные места, и Эвен прикладывает все силы, чтобы не двигаться, не повернуться к нему, хотя сердце сейчас, кажется, выскочит из груди.  
  
 _Я сплю?_  
  
Стоны Исака становятся более явными, и голова Эвена заполняется мыслями, которых не должно там быть. Исаку снится что-то эротическое? Он возбуждён? У него часто такое бывает? Это из-за того, что Эвен спит рядом? Он вообще думает о сексе? Может ли он прикасаться к себе? Он сейчас спит? Он убьёт Эвена, когда проснётся?  
  
Исак, вероятно, и понятия не имеет, что сейчас рядом с ним Эвен. Ему, наверное, снится какая-нибудь девушка, которой нравится хэви-метал, или герои манги. Кто знает. Это всё не имеет никакого отношения к Эвену. Совершенно никакого.  
  
— Эвен… — стонет Исак, и мозг Эвена плавится. Кровь устремляется вниз с новой силой, и Эвену будет сложно объяснить это Исаку, если он проснётся.  
  
 _Блядь._  
  
— Эвен, пожалуйста!  
  
 _О господи!_  
  
— Эвен…  
  
Эвен поворачивается к нему.  
  
И он не знает, чего ожидал, но точно не  _этого_.  
  
Не Исака, задыхающегося и пропитанного потом, готового потерять сознание. Не больного и горящего Исака.  
  
— Исак! — Эвен садится, и его явное возбуждение выглядит возмутительно, контрастируя с беспокойством на лице.  
  
— Я не могу дышать!  
  
— Блядь! — Эвен встаёт на колени и подползает ближе, чтобы убрать одеяло. Он тянется к рукам Исака и хмурится, когда тот морщится. — Ты весь горишь! Давай я сниму с тебя одежду!  
  
— Нет, — слабо протестует Исак. — Нет! Я тебя обожгу.  
  
— Не обожжёшь, — настаивает Эвен и садится на его ноги, забыв на мгновение о собственном возбуждении.  
  
— Что за херня! — вскрикивает Исак, и Эвен предпочитает верить, что это из-за того, что он сел на него верхом, а не из-за видимого стояка.  
  
— Не дёргайся, — говорит Эвен и начинает стаскивать с него перчатки. — Как ты вообще можешь так спать?  
  
— Заткнись! — стонет Исак, но этот звук больше похож на хныканье, и Эвен чувствует себя беспомощным. Таким беспомощным. — Слезь с меня, извращенец!  
  
 _Ясно. То есть дело в стояке._  
  
Эвен отодвигается в сторону и начинает расстёгивать его пуховик.  
  
— Прекрати!  
  
— Не волнуйся. Ты меня не обожжёшь.  
  
— Нет! — протестует Исак, но его губы приоткрываются, а спина выгибается.  
  
 _Вау._  
  
Эвен останавливается, но не убирает пальцы от молнии. Это глупо, но ему интересно, прикасался ли кто-нибудь к застёжке его одежды раньше.  
  
— Пожалуйста… — снова стонет Исак, и Эвену хочется вспыхнуть пламенем.  
  
— Пожалуйста что?  
  
— Ты, блядь, о чём? Думаешь, я буду называть тебя господином или ещё как-то?  
  
— Что?! Я имел в виду, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал! — восклицает Эвен, и, если бы Исак не испытывал сейчас настоящую боль, Эвен бы засмеялся от хода его мыслей.  
  
— О боже!  
  
— Я сейчас сниму с тебя куртку, ладно?  
  
Исак кивает, закрыв глаза и прижав правую руку к лицу.  
  
Эвен старается как можно быстрее расстегнуть куртку, но звуки, которые продолжают слетать с губ Исака, очень сильно всё усложняют. Эвен не может сконцентрироваться, и к тому моменту, когда он наконец расстёгивает куртку, у него дрожат руки.  
  
— Я сейчас вытащу твои руки из рукавов, ладно?  
  
— Мм, да.  
  
 _«Ему больно. Для него это НЕ развлечение»_ , — напоминает себе Эвен. Но каждый раз, когда он прикасается к телу Исака, будь то его запястья, предплечья, бока, грудь, Исак выгибает спину, и его губы раскрываются самым непристойным образом.  
  
 _Это доставляет ему удовольствие?!_  
  
Эвен добирается до свитера и не знает, снимать ли его тоже. Он замечает, что под ним у Исака надета футболка, так что решает снять. Он освобождает обе руки, а потом, когда наконец стягивает свитер через голову и пытается приподнять Исака, чтобы вытащить из-под него пуховик, Исак обхватывает Эвена руками за шею и притягивает к груди, обнимая его.  
  
Тепло. Электричество. Всё это горит в его сердце, но не обжигает его тело. Эвен теперь чувствует разницу.  
  
Исак не обжигает его сейчас. Он впускает Эвена в свой жар, освобождает для него место, обволакивает своим теплом, молит об успокоении, облегчении, освобождении.  
  
Исак цепляется за него изо всех сил, и Эвен хочет подарить ему весь мир.  
  
— Больно! Так больно! — хнычет Исак. — Обними меня, пожалуйста.  
  
Сердце Эвена разбивается от этого признания, от уязвимости, от полной капитуляции. Исак никогда бы не попросил обнять его так, если бы не был полностью лишён способности дышать, существовать.  
  
— Блядь… — выдыхает Эвен, прежде чем обвить руки вокруг спины Исака. Он поднимает его, потом перекатывается на бок, укладывает Исака на себя. Последнее, чего Эвену сейчас хочется, — это раздавить его.  
  
И он обнимает его. Обнимает Исака так крепко и так сильно, что у него болят кости. Эвен обхватывает ногами его ноги и вздыхает, когда Исак обвивается вокруг него, всё ещё дрожа и хныча.  
  
— Пожалуйста… — снова умоляет Исак, и Эвен не знает, чего он хочет, не знает, в чём нуждается, поэтому просто гладит Исака рукой по спине, массирует, успокаивает боль, овладевшую им.  
  
Эвен обнимает его, и прикасается, и укачивает, пока дыхание Исака не выравнивается, пока он сам не остаётся единственным, кто дрожит.  
  
Смущённый собственным возбуждением и недостатком самоконтроля, Эвен перекатывает Исака на его половину кровати, когда тот засыпает, потом уходит прогуляться.  
  
.  
  
Эвен возвращается к завтраку. Он замёрз и чувствует себя идиотом из-за того, что заснул, сидя у дерева.  
  
Когда он заходит в коттедж, те немногие, кто уже проснулся, либо ухмыляются, либо смотрят на него с тревогой.  
  
— Что? — хмурится он.  
  
— Чувак, ты что, трахнул Вальтерсена прошлой ночью? — спрашивает Вегард, отчего двое парней за его спиной разражаются смехом.  
  
— Что?! — Эвен чуть не давится от этих слов.  
  
— Что это были за стоны, бро? Да и как вам удалось? Вы что, вместе порнуху смотрели? Ты надевал перчатки, чтобы дотронуться до него? — ухмыляется Вегард.  
  
— Что за хуйню ты несёшь? Он заболел, ты, мудила! — шипит Эвен и уходит из гостиной, чтобы проведать Исака.  
  
.  
  
— Так, какого хера ты делаешь? — Микаэль накидывается на него, когда Эвен снова обувается у входной двери.  
  
— Я спущусь в ближайший город, чтобы купить лекарства в аптеке, — отвечает он.  
  
— Попроси кого-нибудь из парней тебя отвезти.  
  
— Там снег валит. Они не смогут вести машину в таких условиях.  
  
— А что заставляет тебя думать, что ты в таких условиях сможешь  _идти_?  
  
— Ничего страшного, это ерунда, — пожимает плечами Эвен.  
  
— Нет! Ерунда — это то, что Исаку плохо. Он только что сказал тебе, что может подождать, пока кто-нибудь достанет ему лекарства, которые он забыл дома.  
  
— Этот парень врёт, как дышит. Я вчера спал рядом с ним. Это не ерунда. Ему очень больно.  
  
— Но почему именно ты должен горы свернуть, чтобы добыть для него обезболивающее? Это бред. Что если ты упадёшь и сломаешь себе что-нибудь?! — восклицает Микаэль. — Позволь мне хотя бы пойти с тобой.  
  
— Нет, ты должен присматривать за ним. Я не доверяю этим козлам.  
  
— Эвен…  
  
— Микаэль, со мной всё будет нормально. Я вернусь через пару часов, ладно?  
  
.  
  
Эвен приходит к выводу, что это глупое решение, минут через двадцать после начала спуска с горы. Он больше не чувствует пальцев, лица, ног, и ему становится по-настоящему больно. Ещё больше беспокоит тот факт, что снег доходит уже до икр и он не видит протоптанной дорожки для спуска, не говоря уже о том, что он вообще практически не видит, куда идёт.  
  
Эвен идёт сквозь снег, тащит свои длинные и слабые ноги, продолжает двигаться вперёд, шаг за шагом. Он идёт, и идёт, и идёт, пока ему не становится тяжело дышать, пока мысли не спутываются в непонятный клубок.  
  
Эвен думает, как много времени понадобится людям, чтобы найти его тело, если он остановится и ляжет в снег. Он думает, сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем люди вообще заметят, что он ушёл. Он думает о Микаэле, который не хотел его отпускать. Возможно, он испытает облегчение, узнав, что Эвен наконец умер, что на этот раз всё получилось. Ему не нужно будет притворяться, что всё нормально, когда к нему пристаёт его предполагаемый лучший друг, не желающий уважать границы. Мику не нужно будет притворяться, что ему есть до Эвена дело.  
  
Эвен думает о матери, о том, как она сейчас несчастна. О том, как её муж — его отец — оставил их из-за него. О том, как мать никогда не винила его, ни разу. О том, как она беззаветно любит его, но совсем не любит себя. Эвен думает о ней. Он думает о своих друзьях, которые шутят над тем, что он сумасшедший, и нянчатся с ним, словно он может разбиться, относятся к нему, как к фарфоровой статуэтке. Он думает о том, как низко ценит себя, что бросил вызов метели, чтобы достать лекарства парню, который, вероятно, терпеть его не может. Он думает о своих рубцах и шрамах, где кожа пульсирует, прося добавить туда новых. Он думает о том, насколько он слабый, о том, как его мозг не даёт ему жить. О том, какой он фальшивый, о том, что чувствует себя одиноким и нелюбимым. О том, что не верит, что кто-нибудь полюбит его настоящего, о том, что ему до гробовой доски придётся скрываться под маской.  
  
Эвен не просто так не любит холод. Он всегда сокрушает его. Всегда напоминает обо всех проблемах, обо всём неправильном в нём.  
  
 _Плачущий философ_. Эвен задумывается, кто разбил сердце Исака, возможно ли, что это та же сущность, что разбила его собственное.  
  
Эвен стоит на коленях в снегу. Слёзы кристаллами застыли на его щеках, вокруг его ресниц, и это причиняет боль. Он не должен плакать в такой холод. Не должен. Хотя это так приятно. Сладкое освобождение.  
  
Эвен ещё минуту обдумывает возможность сдаться, но потом поднимается на ноги. Его мама и друзья не переживут, если с ним что-то случится. А Исаку нужны его лекарства.  
  
.  
  
Эвен добирается до города с ужасной головной болью, и его предлагают отвезти обратно в коттедж вместе с лекарствами.  
  
Однако ему не доводится отдать их Исаку. Он даже не может проверить, как он. Потому что в тот момент, когда он добирается до коттеджа, он падает ничком на землю.  
  
.  
  
Эвен просыпается на диване, который должен был делить с Микаэлем, и его трясёт. Микаэль объясняет, что это, вероятно, гипотермия. И что ему нужно принять ванну.  
  
— Как Исак? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Да какая разница, Эвен?! Почему ты не вернулся, когда увидел, насколько всё плохо? Какого чёрта?!  
  
Эвен просит Микаэля набрать ему ванну. Его по-прежнему трясёт, когда он выходит из неё. Голова по-прежнему раскалывается. Он чувствует себя ужасно. Но когда Арвид говорит, что то, что он сделал для Исака, очень круто, Эвен немного гордится собой.  
  
Он решает, что всё пройдёт во сне. И ему снятся белые небеса, белые горы и холод, проникший в кости. Эвену снятся его демоны, его самые потаённые страхи. Эвену снится, что он сдаётся, что он отпускает себя.  
  
Эвен чувствует, что тонет, и тонет, и тонет. И он надеется, молится той божественной силе, что присматривает за этим миром, что это мимолётно, преходяще, что это не начало депрессивного эпизода, что в этом нет ничего плохого, что это просто побочный эффект гипотермии.  
  
.  
  
Микаэль приносит ему ужин, потом пытается заставить поболтать с мамой по видеосвязи, но Эвен отказывается. Он не хочет, чтобы она видела его таким.  
  
Он перебирается в комнату Исака, потому что ему нужно спать, а все тусуются вокруг дивана, на котором он лежит. И он не думает об этом или о том, где же сейчас Исак. Эвен концентрируется на том, чтобы заглушить собственные мысли.  
  
Однако Исак находит его. В какой-то момент он оказывается рядом, сидит у кровати и просто смотрит на него.  
  
— Почему ты это сделал? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Тебе было больно, — бормочет Эвен.  
  
— Блядь, Эвен! — стонет Исак, но выглядит при этом застенчивым, практически счастливым.  
  
— Какая самая приятная вещь, которую для тебя когда-либо делали? — спрашивает Эвен, натягивая одеяло до подбородка. Ему слишком холодно.  
  
— Кое-кто спустился с горы, чтобы добыть для меня обезболивающее.  
  
Эвен улыбается.  
  
— Хорошо. Я люблю соревноваться, — отвечает он, пусть и слабо.  
  
— А ещё ты безрассудный, и импульсивный, и тупой, и сложный, и я никогда не могу понять, ты хочешь меня ударить или обнять.  
  
— Чаще всего и то, и другое. Единство в многообразии, верно? Твой приятель Гераклит.  
  
— Он не мой приятель! — Исак закатывает глаза.  
  
— Скажи, почему тебя нравится Плачущий философ?  
  
— Ты его погуглил.  
  
— Да, — кивает Эвен. — Так что ответь мне.  
  
— Потому что мне кажется, что он похож на меня.  
  
.  
  
Эвен засыпает, а когда просыпается, то чувствует, что к его спине прижимается тёплое тело, согревающее его.  
  
 _ИСАК._  
  
У Эвена голая грудь, а Исак полностью одет, укутан в обычные слои, и он согревает его, водя пальцами, закрытыми перчатками, вверх и вниз по его рукам.  
  
 _«Ты меня не обожжёшь»._  
  
Исак не причиняет ему боль. Исак согревает его, прикасается к нему, воспламеняя изнутри и утешая.  
  
— Исак.  
  
— Я знаю, знаю. Но я уверен, что не обожгу тебя, если буду в перчатках и одежде и если достаточно сконцентрируюсь. К тому же ты до сих пор очень холодный, и всё, что может поднять температуру…  
  
— Исак… — повторяет Эвен, на этот раз желая прервать ход его мыслей.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Сними перчатки.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Поверь мне, — бормочет Эвен. — Ты меня не обожжёшь. Я это знаю. Просто сними их.  
  
Исак так и делает, хотя и нерешительно. И когда он понимает, что от лёгкого прикосновения пальцем Эвен не морщится от боли, он начинает взволнованно трогать его с нарастающим энтузиазмом.  
  
— Как это возможно? — спрашивает Исак и, кажется, он сейчас задохнётся.  
  
 _Думаю, я создан для тебя, а ты создан для меня._  
  
Эвен снова засыпает, а когда просыпается, он лежит на груди Исака, уткнувшись носом в изгиб его шеи, и слушает его тихое дыхание. Ему совсем не больно. В положении их тел чувствуется умиротворение и мягкость. Правда, Исак спит, и Эвену хотелось бы знать, бодрствовал ли он, когда они легли так.  
  
Уже поздно, по крайней мере если судить по отсутствию звуков в доме.  
  
.  
  
— Он говорил, что огонь — это Архэ́, — рассказывает Исак, когда просыпается, и они отстраняются друг от друга. — Гераклит. Он говорил, что огонь является первопричиной всего, единственной стихией, подчиняющей себе всё. Думаю, поэтому он мне так сильно нравится.  
  
— Думаю, теперь он мне тоже нравится, — кивает Эвен. Огонь. Огонь — это центр вселенной. — Плачущий философ.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Я тоже чувствую себя, как он, — продолжает Эвен. — Правда, только в части «плачущего».  
  
Исак смеётся, потом поворачивается на бок, чтобы посмотреть на Эвена. Его ресницы кажутся нереально длинными в мягком лунном свете, проникающем из окна.  
  
— Нам нужно поспать, — шепчет он, робко улыбаясь, словно знает, как сильно Эвен хочет его сейчас.  
  
— Да. Нужно.  
  
.  
  
Они просыпаются снова посреди ночи, горя в объятьях друг друга. Исак в футболке, а грудь Эвена обнажена. Исак утыкается лицом Эвену в шею, словно вдыхает его запах, а Эвен скользит руками по его спине, заставляя издавать тихие, едва различимые звуки. Исак такой отзывчивый, что реагирует на всё, на малейшее прикосновение. Он настолько изголодался по ласке, что Эвену хочется кричать.  
  
— Я не понимаю, что происходит! Я схожу с ума! — хнычет Исак в ухо Эвена, впиваясь пальцами ему в бок.  
  
— Ты не всегда меня обжигаешь.  
  
— Но почему? — спрашивает Исак, ведя кончиком носа по подбородку Эвена, заставляя его крепче сжимать объятья.  
  
— Наука, — выдыхает Эвен, потому что не знает, что ещё сказать, слишком поглощённый близостью Исака, неприкрытой страстью, потребностью и нежностью, которые он испытывает. — Нам нужно проводить больше экспериментов.  
  
— Да, — вздыхает Исак, скользя губами по ключицам Эвена, но даже не пытаясь их поцеловать. Он просто касается их ртом и постоянно извивается, словно не может поверить в происходящее. Эвен понимает, что всё это для Исака в новинку. — Нам нужно делать это почаще.  
  
—  _Это_ , — повторяет Эвен. — Наука.  
  
— Наука, — соглашается Исак, зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы, и практически взвизгивает, когда Эвен обвивает руками его талию и притягивает ближе к себе. — Это наука, не гомосексуальность.  
  
Эвен заливается смехом, и они продолжают обниматься, пока не засыпают.  
  
Когда они наконец просыпаются утром, их ноги и руки переплетены, и сердце Эвена ещё никогда не было настолько наполнено чувствами. Исак выглядит таким красивым этим утром, настоящим, простым, но от этой простоты щемит сердце. Он слабо улыбается во сне, повернув голову к Эвену. К Эвену, которому не хочется его будить, хочется, чтобы этот момент никогда не заканчивался.  
  
Поэтому он смотрит на Исака ещё какое-то время, осторожно нажимает пальцем на кончик его носа, заправляет пряди волос ему за ухо. От Исака захватывает дух, когда он не строит козни, и Эвен краснеет, как влюблённый мальчишка.  
  
Исак придвигается ближе, и лишь когда их тела соприкасаются, Эвен замечает.  
  
 _Ох.  
  
Что это? Стояк?_  
  
Исак распахивает глаза, стоит только этой мысли оформиться в голове, и Эвен видит, как унижение и смущение отражаются в его зелёных глазах. Он видит отчаяние, боль, непонимание, скрытые и противоречивые чувства. Он видит его стыд. Он видит его сомнения. Он видит его страхи.  
  
 _«Я не такой. Я не гомосексуал»._  
  
Исак выглядит напуганным, словно его вынудили раскрыть тайну. Он выглядит так, словно сейчас взорвётся, словно сейчас разрыдается.  
  
Исак.  _Плачущий философ._  
  
 _Насколько ты одинок? Насколько одиноким ты чувствуешь себя?_  
  
Эвен хочет потянуться к нему, успокоить, сказать, что в этом нет ничего страшного, что всё в порядке, что ему нечего стыдиться, что у него всё будет хорошо, что его отец не сбежит, что его мать не расстроится, что его сестра не перестанет его любить, что друзья не бросят его, что это нормально.  
  
Но Эвен и себя-то не может в этом убедить.  
  
И на этот раз, когда Исак плачет, лёжа в кровати в объятьях Эвена, его глаза не пусты. На этот раз он полностью сокрушён.  
  
 _Плачущий философ._  
  
Эвен протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться до него, но Исак пихает его в грудь, а потом выбегает из комнаты, давясь сдерживаемыми рыданиями.  
  
И Эвен лежит на спине, поражённый и задыхающийся, с красным отпечатком руки Исака на груди.  
  
Ему больно. Даже больнее, чем когда Эвен дотронулся до него в Хэллоуин.  
  
На этот раз Эвен не сам обжёгся.  
  
На этот раз Исак обжёг его.


	6. Философия страдания

Завтрак проходит мучительно неловко, и Эвен изо всех сил старается не следить за каждым движением Исака. Он жуёт свои хлопья и не позволяет себе морщиться, ни разу, хотя чувствует жжение — ожог на груди в буквальном и переносном смыслах требует определённого внимания, но он пока не готов это признать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы разбираться с ним.  
  
Где-то посреди рассказа Вегарда о волшебных сиськах какой-то второкурсницы, Эвен сдаётся и начинает откровенно пялиться на Исака, который в данный момент не обращает на него внимания. На Исака, который отпускает шутки и, смеясь, откидывает голову назад, продолжая прятаться за Арвидом.  
  
 _Арвид._  
  
Эвен его ненавидит. Он не уверен, что ненавидел кого-то раньше, но подозревает, что сейчас испытывает именно это чувство. Он не понимает, когда самый отъявленный мерзавец в школе подобрался так близко к Исаку, в прямом и переносном смысле. Эвен не понимает, почему он оказался так близко к Исаку. Почему он не морщится. Почему он больше его не боится. Почему он заставляет его смеяться. Как ему удаётся заставить его смеяться.  
  
Эвен не понимает, что происходит между Исаком и Арвидом, и почему его вообще это волнует. В голове крутится множество самых невероятных вариантов, потому что он не может объяснить себе, что могло свести двух парней, которые так явно презирали друг друга и даже однажды публично схлестнулись. В этом нет никакого смысла. Если только…  
  
 _Что если у него такая же связь с Арвидом? Что если я не единственный?_  
  
Эта мысль заставляет кровь застыть в жилах. Заставляет брови сойтись на переносице, а сердце разбиться. Наполняет его грустью и непонятным чувством, вероятно, похожим на ревность. Это абсурд, но Эвен чувствует себя преданным и убитым горем, и, вероятно, разочарование написано у него на лице, потому что Микаэль вдруг обнимает его за плечи, слегка сжимает и спрашивает, что случилось.  
  
— Ничего, — пожимает плечами Эвен и делает глубокий вдох, понимая, что ведёт себя нелепо.  
  
И когда он снова находит глаза Исака — потому что он не может этому сопротивляться, потому что взгляд Исака требует внимания, магнитом притягивая к себе, — Эвен видит в них ярость.  
  
 _Ну а **ты-то**  почему злишься?_  
  
Теперь они сверлят друг друга сердитыми взглядами. Эвен знает, что ему, наверное, стоит прекратить, что они привлекают к себе ненужное внимание, что люди и так уже болтают о них и ночной истории со стонами. Но он не может отвести глаза, не может оторвать взгляд от Исака, может лишь продолжать смотреть, цепляться за него, как какой-то истосковавшийся по вниманию, томящийся от любви дурак, готовый позволить объекту своей привязанности снова и снова топтать его самолюбие, если он хотя бы таким образом признает его существование.  
  
Вообще Эвен не назвал бы Исака объектом своей привязанности, но томление по нему, поселившееся в его сердце, сводит с ума. Исак только что бросил его в кровати в жалком состоянии, с настоящим ожогом на груди, просто ушёл, ничего не объяснив и не извинившись. И вместо того, чтобы расстроиться, Эвен  _беспокоится_ , он  **беспокоится** , и ревнует, и страдает по нему, придумывая истории о сокрушённом и сломленном мальчике.  
  
Эвен всё романтизирует, и Исак прав. У него действительно комплекс спасителя.  
  
Микаэль снова касается его плеча, на этот раз более ощутимо. И это прикосновение возвращает Эвена обратно, даёт ему опору, сильный запах Микаэля наполняет собой его сознание, когда тот наклоняется к нему.  
  
— Почему вы с Исаком сверлите друг друга взглядами? — шепчет он.  
  
Брови Исака ещё сильнее сходятся на переносице.  
  
 _Ох. Он тоже это чувствует._  
  
— Это не так, — отвечает Эвен, продолжая смотреть на Исака. Так странно перешёптываться с лучшим другом и в то же время глазеть на кого-то, кто тоже не может оторвать глаз, хотя всё утро отказывался обращать на него внимание. На кого-то, кто обнимал его ночью, а потом сбежал весь в слезах.  
  
— Эвен, я не хочу выпытывать или давить на тебя. Но ты можешь, ну, знаешь, поговорить со мной обо всём, — неловко говорит Микаэль. Честность и нервозность, сквозящие в его голосе, заставляют Эвена оторвать глаза от Исака и наконец посмотреть на друга. Тихий рэп, доносящийся из колонок, теперь практически не слышен. — Я знаю, что я не очень-то хорош в этом и что ты бы предпочёл поговорить с Муттой. Но я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что я тоже могу тебя выслушать.  
  
Эвен чувствует себя ужасно, потому что всего несколько минут назад Микаэль практически перестал существовать для него. Когда он гипнотизировал Исака взглядом, Мик был лишь посторонним шумом, всего лишь двумерным второстепенным персонажем, у которого нет собственной истории.  
  
Микаэль, его лучший друг, который сейчас кажется просто знакомым. Микаэль, который приехал сюда, чтобы подстраховать его. Микаэль, которому кажется, что он что-то ему должен. Микаэль, который не понимает, что происходит с Исаком и просто хочет помочь.  
  
— Я знаю, — говорит Эвен, слабо, но искренне улыбаясь ему. — Я потом тебе расскажу. Обещаю.  
  
— Ладно. — Микаэль кивает, робкая улыбка растягивает его губы. — Просто вы с ним не давали всем спать прошлой ночью, когда трахались. Так что это меньшее, что ты можешь сделать…  
  
— Ох, заткнись! — смеётся Эвен и отпихивает его.  
  
— Нет, ну просто это впечатляет! — фыркает Микаэль. — Уверен, если бы ты захотел присоединиться к этому дерьму рюссов, ты бы выиграл во всех конкурсах. Замутить с кем-то, к кому в буквальном смысле нельзя прикоснуться? Это уже какой-то новый уровень.  
  
Смех замирает в горле Эвена, ему кажется, что сердце сжимается в груди. Он не перестаёт смеяться. Он продолжает хихикать до тех пор, пока ему не становится невыносимо терпеть фальшь в этом звуке. Потом, когда двое человек присоединяются к их разговору, Эвен снова смотрит на Исака, надеясь, что он не слышал слов Микаэля.  
  
Вероятно, не слышал, по крайней мере если судить по тому, как он смеётся с Арвидом в другом конце комнаты. И он больше не сверлит Эвена сердитым взглядом.  
  
Исак не слышал.  
  
.  
  
Эвен смеётся над каким-то нелепым мемом с Матсом — парнем, которого он может терпеть, — когда Исак проходит мимо, не удостоив взглядом, и незаметно для всех сосредоточенно проводит указательным пальцем по его плечу.  
  
Незаметно для всех кроме Эвена, который сдерживает желание подпрыгнуть на месте, и поморщиться, и, возможно, вскрикнуть.  
  
 _Он что, только что?!.._  
  
Исак обжёг его. Он на самом деле обжёг его по пути в комнату. И он сделал это специально. Исак бы никогда не стал так просто водить указательным пальцем по людям.  _Когда он вообще снял перчатки?_  
  
— Ты в порядке, чувак? — спрашивает Матс, вероятно, забавляющийся ошарашенным выражением лица Эвена.  
  
— Я. Э-э-э. Я…  
  
Матс ржёт, откидывая назад свою бритую голову, захлёбывается хохотом, заставляя Эвена чувствовать себя смущённым и немного раздражённым.  
  
— Что смешного? — спрашивает он, разыгрывая весёлое изумление.  
  
— Ты пойдёшь за ним или как? — говорит Матс.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Чувак, Исак реально чуть пальцем тебя не порезал, а ты даже с места не сдвинулся. Очевидно, он требует твоих услуг. И он, должно быть, в отчаянии, раз так неуклюже делает это на глазах у всех.  
  
Эвен оборачивается и видит, что ещё несколько парней, сидящих на полу и на диване, смеются. Так что Исак оказался не таким уж ловким.  
  
.  
  
Эвен не знает, чего ждать, когда идёт в их комнату. Он думает, попросит ли Исак оставить его в покое и никогда больше не приближаться к нему, или предложит какое-нибудь нелепое научное объяснение своему очевидному возбуждению утром. Он думает, потребует ли Исак перестать на него смотреть или забыть о двух ночах, которые они провели, обнимаясь. Он пытается придумать, зачем Исак призывает его сейчас, да и вообще, призывает ли, может, он просто хотел его обжечь.  
  
 _Он злится. Наверное, он обжигает меня, когда злится._  
  
Когда Эвен заходит в комнату, Исак стоит спиной к двери, так что Эвен неловко переминается с ноги на ногу в дверном проёме и ждёт.  
  
— Сядь, — приказывает Исак, роясь в рюкзаке с таким же логотипом «Blue Ruin», что был на эко-сумке, которую он оставил матери Эвена.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Сядь на кровать, — поясняет Исак, и его голос звучит отстранённо, бесстрастно, холодно, будто он только что не обжёг Эвена в гостиной.  
  
— Ты только что обжёг меня.  
  
— Ну ты же вообще намёков не понимаешь, — вздыхает Исак. — Я не знал, что ещё сделать.  
  
— Что? — хмурится Эвен. — Каких намёков?  
  
— На кровать, — повторяет Исак, игнорируя его вопрос. И несмотря на раздражение, Эвен делает, как ему сказали, и садится на край кровати.  
  
Исак поворачивается и подходит к нему, держа в руках одноразовые перчатки, бинты, мази и прочие средства для лечения ран.  
  
— Что ты…  
  
— Сними рубашку, — говорит Исак, безразлично глядя на него из-под полуприкрытых век.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Подними рубашку, Эвен. Я хочу посмотреть, насколько всё плохо.  
  
 _Точно. Ожог._  
  
Эвен нехотя поднимает белую футболку, хмурясь и отрывисто дыша. Потом, когда Исак садится перед ним на корточки, морщинка между его бровями исчезает, сменяясь румянцем на щеках.  
  
— Блин, — бормочет Исак, теперь уже стоящий на коленях между ног Эвена. Если бы сейчас кто-нибудь зашёл в комнату, то получил бы достаточно материала для сплетен до конца года.  
  
— Что?  
  
— У тебя на груди отпечаток моей руки, — вздыхает Исак, и в его голосе наконец слышится намёк на чувства, намёк на раскаяние. — Тебе больно?  
  
— А ты как думаешь? — огрызается Эвен и мгновенно сожалеет об этом. Сожалеет потому, что не уверен, что ему действительно больно. Потому что каким-то странным образом эта боль успокаивает.  
  
— Прости, — тихо бормочет Исак, опустив глаза на собственные колени. — Я не хотел тебя обжигать. Я не знал, что так получится.  
  
— А ты знал, что обожжёшь меня сейчас в гостиной? Когда призывал меня?  
  
Исак поднимает голову, и взгляд его зелёных глаз сталкивается со взглядом Эвена, каким-то образом лишая решимости, заставляя сидеть практически с открытым ртом. Зелёные глаза впиваются в голубые. Голубые — в зелёные. Они находятся слишком близко, и от этой позы не легче, ведь Исак стоит на коленях между его бёдер и напряжённо смотрит на него.  
  
— Я думал об этом, и у меня появилась теория, что я обжигаю тебя, когда злюсь, — говорит Исак, снова отводя глаза. — Я хотел её проверить, и, хотя я не уверен, что именно в этом кроется причина того, почему я тебя обжигаю, теперь могу сказать, что теория по-прежнему имеет право на существование.  
  
Эвен не знает, что сказать, поэтому продолжает молчать. Исак так низко его ценит, что готов постоянно обжигать, чтобы доказывать свои теории.  
  
— Сними футболку, — явно нервничая, просит Исак и надевает одноразовые перчатки.  
  
— Зачем? — спрашивает Эвен.  
  
— Я обработаю ожог.  
  
— Ты не обязан.  
  
— Я хочу, — говорит Исак. — Мне не нравится быть должным. Мне не нравится чувствовать себя виноватым и мучиться угрызениями совести.  
  
— Ну тогда, может, в следующий раз не стоит походя обжигать людей, и тогда не придётся испытывать чувство вины. Не знаю.  
  
Исак замирает, очевидно задетый жестокими словами Эвена. Они и правда жестоки. Эвен чувствует, что ведёт себя мерзко, и ему это не нравится. Но спустя секунду Исак возвращается к своей работе и снова просит его задрать футболку.  
  
Руки Исака зависают над ожогом Эвена, и от этой близости он инстинктивно дёргается назад. Он особо не думает об этом. Его тело действует само по себе, реагируя на Исака.  
От взгляда Исака щемит сердце, он выглядит так, словно уже видел это раньше — то, как люди рефлекторно реагируют на его близость, словно он не ожидал, что и Эвен так его предаст.  
  
— Прости, — выдыхает Эвен, потому что не может вынести грусть, сочащуюся сейчас из Исака.  
  
— Ты не сделал ничего, за что нужно было бы извиняться.  
  
.  
  
Руки Исака, затянутые в латекс медицинских перчаток, успокаивают и снимают боль. Его пальцы точно знают, что делать, и, что бы он ни втирал в грудь Эвена, это оказывает чудотворный эффект. Они не разговаривают, пока Исак творит своё волшебство, по-прежнему стоя на коленях между ног Эвена.  
  
Они не разговаривают. Они не упоминают инцидент со стояком, не вспоминают, что Исак намеренно обжёг его плечо, чтобы привлечь внимание, они не разговаривают. Воздух становится густым и тяжёлым, сердце Эвена колотится в ушах, в горле, в запястьях. Он не может этого выносить: близость, напряжение, молчание Исака, его тихую ярость.  
  
— Из-за чего ты злился? — спрашивает Эвен, и вопрос звучит жалобно. Он чувствует, словно у него одновременно жар и озноб.  
  
— Что? Когда?  
  
— Когда ты дотронулся до моего плеча, чтобы я пошёл за тобой, — поясняет Эвен. — Ты сказал, что думаешь, что обжигаешь меня, когда злишься.  
  
— Не знаю. Я старался думать о том, что обычно меня злит, — пожимает плечами Исак, накладывая большую повязку на грудную мышцу Эвена, и немного краснеет.  
  
— То есть твоя злость необязательно должна быть направлена на меня?  
  
— Думаю, нет. Необязательно.  
  
— Но ты так сердито смотрел на меня во время завтрака, — продолжает Эвен.  
  
— Я пытался привлечь твоё внимание, но ты слишком тупой, — огрызается Исак, на мгновение глядя ему в глаза, а потом снова отводя взгляд. — Меня это взбесило.  
  
— Ты мог просто отвести меня в сторону.  
  
— Ну, ты был типа занят со своим другом  _Миккелем_ , — раздражённо пыхтит Исак, потом отворачивается, чтобы отыскать что-то в рюкзаке.  
  
— Его зовут Микаэль. И ты это прекрасно знаешь.  
  
— Точно. Твой бойфренд Микаэль, — Исак закатывает глаза. — Именно он.  
  
— Какого хрена?  
  
Исак поднимается на ноги и одёргивает одежду, пока Эвен недоумённо смотрит на него.  
  
— Что? — пожимает плечами Исак.  
  
— Микаэль не мой бойфренд.  
  
— О, так ты каждому встречному засовываешь язык в горло?  
  
 _Да что за фигня._  
  
Исак стягивает перчатки и бросает их в мусорную корзину у стола. Он пытается изобразить безразличие, но Эвен понимает по языку его тела, что он раздражён и рассержен, что он отступает от сценария, что он сам на себя не похож.  
  
— Я не… Я просто напился, — говорит Эвен, чувствуя неловкость из-за того, что ему вообще приходится оправдываться.  
  
— Конечно, напился, — презрительно усмехается Исак. — А этим утром ты тоже напился, когда вы лапали друг друга на кухне?  
  
— Что? — морщится Эвен. — Что это? Ты что, ревнуешь, что ли?  
  
— Прости, что? Ревную? Я?! Что заставляет тебя думать, что я бы захотел, чтобы ты запихивал свой язык мне в горло? Ты пропустил ту часть, когда я говорил, что я не  _гомосексуал_ , как ты?!  
  
Эвен фыркает. У него в груди щекотно вибрирует смех, какая-то беспричинная радость. Эвен не может сдерживаться. Каждый раз, когда Исак произносит слово «гомосексуал», Эвену кажется, что он сейчас взорвётся.  
  
— Почему ты надо мной смеёшься?! — стонет Исак, краснея сильнее, чем обычно.  
  
— Тебе нужно прекратить это говорить, — улыбается Эвен, не чувствуя больше злости.   
Может, Исак и играет с ним сейчас, но его детские подколки наполняют Эвена нежностью в самое неподходящее время. Как сейчас, например.  
  
— Говорить что?  
  
Эвен немного придвигается к краю кровати, так, что Исак снова оказывается между его ног. Потом он сводит колени вместе, удерживая Исака на месте. Какая-то его часть задумывается, обожжётся ли он из-за подобного переплетения конечностей, особенно после недавней истерики Исака. Но ничего не происходит. Их близость успокаивающая, сокровенная, и Исак чуть не теряет равновесие, инстинктивно хватаясь за плечи Эвена, чтобы не упасть.  
  
— Чёрт, — бормочет Исак, мгновенно убирая руки. — Прекрати.  
  
— Но ты не обжёг меня этим, — говорит Эвен, с улыбкой глядя на него. — И этим тоже, — добавляет он, переводя взгляд на их ноги.  
  
— Я тебе говорил…  
  
— Я думаю, ты обжигаешь меня, когда я тебе позволяю, — продолжает Эвен, снова сводя колени, тем самым заставляя ноги Исака подогнуться, а его самого — снова схватиться за плечи Эвена. — Я думаю, что до тех пор, пока я не жду, что ты меня обожжёшь, ты и не обжигаешь.  
  
— В твоей логике явные пробелы, — бормочет Исак. Щёки у него раскраснелись, а губы приобрели вишнёвый оттенок. Кажется, он немного задыхается. — Ты говоришь какую-то ерунду, как обычно.  
  
Эвен без предупреждения снова сжимает ноги и притягивает Исака ближе, пока тот практически не падает на него. Он наслаждается тем, как Исак взвизгивает, как ему удаётся поймать его в ловушку своих рук, теперь сжимающих его талию.  
  
— Мы уже выяснили, что я обжигаю тебя, когда ты меня бесишь. Так что предлагаю тебе меня отпустить прямо сейчас, — пыхтит Исак, пытаясь устоять на ногах и не завалиться на него.  
  
— Но ты сейчас не злишься, — замечает Эвен и улыбается, потому что видит, какой эффект оказывает на Исака, как часто поднимается его грудь, как прерывисто его дыхание. Исак не злится. Исак взволнован.  
  
— Эвен, клянусь богом…  
  
— Сядь, — приказывает Эвен, пока не передумал. Возможно, это сумасшествие, но то, как Исак смотрит на него, предполагает, что именно это он и хочет услышать, что он хочет это сделать.  
  
— Прости, что?  
  
— Сядь ко мне на колени.  
  
— Ты что, с ума сошёл? — раздражённо восклицает Исак, но его ноги дрожат, а пальцы скользят с плеч Эвена к шее, зарываются в волосы сзади, словно он не хочет его отпускать.  
  
— Всего на секунду, ладно? — добавляет Эвен. — Ради эксперимента. Ради науки.  
  
— Ради науки, — Исак смотрит на него, больше не пытаясь вырваться.  
  
— Да, это наука. Не гомосексуальность. Помнишь? — смеётся Эвен.  
  
— Заткнись! — стонет Исак. Он пытается высвободиться из хватки Эвена, но тот тянет его к себе за талию, пока Исак не оказывается у него на коленях.  
  
Это приятное ощущение. Исак кажется испуганным, но не рассерженным. Он кажется поражённым — может быть, тем, насколько это приятно — но он не злится. Они смотрят друг на друга какое-то мгновение, немного задыхаясь и скользя глазами по лицам.  
  
Жажда. Эвен испытывает жажду. А Исак тает в его объятьях.  
  
Эвен смотрит, как Исак расслабляется и раскрывается в ответ на близость. Он видит, как расширяются его зрачки. Как сильнее краснеет лицо. Он замечает, как Исак размышляет, и тяжело дышит, и сомневается во всём. Эвен видит, как одна за другой рушатся стены, выстроенные Исаком, пока они не оказываются с ним лицом к лицу, без единой преграды между ними. Эвен молча смотрит на него, пока остатки злости, раздражения, недовольства не исчезают из взгляда Исака. Пока в его глазах не отражается ничего кроме уязвимости и нежности. Пока он не чувствует, что теперь может прикоснуться к Исаку так, как тому до безумия хочется.  
  
— Привет, — с улыбкой шепчет Эвен, накрывая правой рукой щёку Исака, Исака, который подаётся навстречу прикосновению, как котёнок, и на мгновение закрывает глаза. Это так мило. Эвену хотелось бы запечатлеть этот момент на плёнке.  
  
— Привет, — отвечает Исак робко. Словно сейчас на коленях у Эвена сидит совершенно другой человек.  
  
— Всё нормально? — спрашивает Эвен, гладя большим пальцем его скулу. У него сердце готово разорваться оттого, как Исак практически урчит от его прикосновений.  
  
Исак кивает, и это знак для Эвена, чтобы обнять его по-настоящему, тесно притянуть к обнажённой груди, забыв о собственном ожоге.  
  
Они обнимаются. Эвен водит руками по свитеру Исака, и Исак зарывается пальцами в его волосы, немного дёргая их. Это сладостное объятье. Это головокружительное объятье. И в какой-то момент Эвен вспоминает, что Исак пережил экзистенциальный кризис, проснувшись утром со стояком. Он вспоминает об этом и обнимает его так, как ему хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь обнимал его тогда.  
  
Эвен обнимает его, пока дыхание Исака не выравнивается.  
  
— Прости, что я тебя обжёг, — выдыхает Исак, уткнувшись в изгиб шеи Эвена, и его голос тих и мягок. — Прости, что я продолжаю причинять тебе боль.  
  
— Всё нормально, — убеждённо говорит Эвен. — У нас всё нормально.  
  
— Ты меня не ненавидишь? — спрашивает Исак, разрывая объятья, но продолжая сидеть на его коленях.  
  
— Я тебя не ненавижу, — отвечает Эвен, очарованный пониманием, что Исак задаёт этот вопрос всерьёз. Потом, сам того не замечая, он снова накрывает ладонью лицо Исака, ласкает его щёку так нежно, как только может, отчего у Исака округляются глаза и дёргаются бёдра.  
  
 _Ох._  
  
Они продолжают неловко сидеть в таком положении, пока возбуждение Эвена не становится визуально очевидным. Внезапно его охватывает страх, что Исак снова его обожжёт, пусть на этот раз проблема между ног возникла не у него, а у Эвена. Он боится, что Исак может снова сорваться и убежать. Но он этого не делает. Он продолжает сидеть и думает, думает, думает, пока Эвен готовится к худшему.  
  
— Ночное набухание пениса — это естественное физиологическое явление, обычно происходящее от трёх до пяти раз за ночь в стадии «быстрого сна» у мужчин, которые не страдают эректильной дисфункцией, — говорит Исак, опустив взгляд, его щёки пылают.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду стояки посреди ночи? — смеётся Эвен.  
  
— Да, неважно. Это способствует здоровому функционированию половой системы и необязательно имеет отношение к мыслям о сексе, — продолжает Исак. — К тому же некоторые исследователи полагают, что это может быть связано с переполнением мочевого пузыря, так как оба явления стимулируют нервные окончания в одной и той же области.  
  
— То есть ты сбежал и обжёг меня, потому что тебе срочно нужно было отлить? — резюмирует Эвен, корча гримасу.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ты всегда плачешь, когда тебе нужно опорожнить мочевой пузырь?  
  
Исак пихает его в плечо и встаёт с коленей, но на этот раз не обжигает.  
  
— Иди на хуй, Бэк Насхайм, — шипит он со слабой улыбкой.  
  
— Что ж, по крайней мере мы можем исключить эту теорию из списка возможных причин для ожога, — со смехом говорит Эвен.  
  
— Какую теорию?  
  
— Ну, я думал, не является ли возбуждение причиной того, что ты меня обжигаешь.  
  
— Возбуждение? Какого хрена?! Я же тебе сказал…  
  
— Да, да, ты не гомосексуал, — хихикает Эвен. — Я имел в виду моё возбуждение. Имел в виду себя.  
  
Эвен широко улыбается. Он смотрит, как лицо Исака пылает, и пылает, и пылает, и ни секунды не жалеет о своих словах. Он был возбуждён. Вообще-то он и сейчас возбуждён. Исак уже знает о том, что его привлекают люди того же пола. Так что бессмысленно это скрывать.  
  
— Ты не можешь… Ты не можешь говорить мне о таком дерьме, — заикается Исак.  
  
— О каком дерьме? Возбуждение — это естественное явление, вероятно, связанное с переполненным мочевым пузырём. Может, мне сейчас очень нужно отлить.  
  
— Заткнись! — сердито восклицает Исак, потом отворачивается, чтобы убрать свою аптечку, по-прежнему неистово краснея.  
  
— Или знаешь, — Эвен подходит к нему сзади так близко, чтобы иметь возможность шептать ему на ухо. — Возможно, это физиологическая реакция на то, что у меня на коленях сидят горячие парни. Не знаю. Всё может быть.  
  
— Ты просто ужасный, и я ухожу!  
  
.  
  
На обратном пути в Осло Эвен продолжает улыбаться. Он едет вместе с Микаэлем, Матсом и ещё двуми парнями и старается не думать о том, что Исак сейчас сидит на переднем сидении в машине Арвида. Он пытается концентрироваться на том, что чувствовал, обнимая Исака, что чувствовал, когда тот сидел у него на коленях, когда он заставлял его краснеть и извиваться. Эвен думает о том факте, что Исак подготовил речь о стояках, чтобы оправдать свой собственный. Вот о чём думает Эвен.  
  
Этим вечером мать готовит для него пасту, а он опускает рассказ о том, как спускался с горы за лекарствами для Исака, чтобы пощадить её нервы. Он знает, что поступил правильно, но не стал бы винить её, если бы она решила, что за этим стоят иные причины, что он, возможно, просто снова хотел попробовать перестать существовать.  
  
Эвен не вдаётся в детали. Он рассказывает ей о Матсе и Микаэле и о том, что сблизился с Исаком, и она кажется счастливой.  
  
— Ты должен как-нибудь пригласить его к нам, — предлагает она, широко улыбаясь. И когда Эвен отказывается, слегка краснея, он замечает её взгляд, и его мгновенно переполняет стыд.  
  
— Да, как-нибудь, — выдавливает он.  
  
— Какое сегодня слово дня? — спрашивает она, поправляя очки на переносице.  
  
Эвен неловко ёрзает, доставая телефон из кармана, и открывает приложение. Потом резко замирает.  
  
— Ну? Что за слово?  
  
— Безответный, — говорит Эвен. — Слово дня — безответный.

________________________________________

  
  


**Гераклит  
21:23**

  
  
**Эксперимент 1: инцидент в спортзале**  
  
Где: Школа.  
Когда: День  
Состояние:  
— Исак: Больной, потный, после физической активности  
— Эвен: обычное состояние _? (пожалуйста, уточни)_  
Тип контакта: всем телом, Эвен нёс Исака из спортзала в медкабинет (~40 метров)  
Результаты:  
— Исак: значительное уменьшение болевых ощущений, успокаивающий эффект  
— Эвен: ожог  _(Эвен, пожалуйста, дополни этот пункт)_  
Вывод: ?  
  


Что это?

  
  
Фиксирую наши эксперименты на данный момент  
  


Lol

  
  
Что смешного?  
  


Погоди, ты серьёзно?

  
  
?  
ну, конечно, серьёзно  
нам нужен шаблон, нужно всё записать  
чтобы мы потом могли зафиксировать результаты/выводы  
  


Результаты чего?

  
  
Того, почему я иногда обжигаю тебя, а иногда нет  
  


Это значит, что мы можем проводить новые эксперименты?

  
  
Ну, мы не можем избавиться от этой штуки,  
так что почему бы и нет  
  


А могу я предлагать эксперименты?

  
  
Я не буду снова делать ЭТО  
  


О чём ты? Что такое «это»?

  
  
Раньше  
В коттедже  
  


?

  
  
Ты не можешь снова мною командовать, ясно?  
  


А когда я это делал?

  
  
«Сядь на меня»  
  


Хочешь, чтобы я к тебе сейчас пришёл?

  
  
НЕТ, Я ГОВОРИЛ О ТОМ, ЧТО БЫЛО РАНЬШЕ, КАКОГО ХРЕНА  
  


Lol  
шучу, шучу  
Это было из-за науки  
не из-за гомосексуальности

  
  
Ты идиот  
  


Я знаю, что ты гений и всё такое,  
но тебе нужно прекратить ранить мои чувства

  
  
Я использую слово идиот в качестве шутки,  
я не пытаюсь поставить под сомнение твой интеллект  
Как у тебя с навыками чтения/понимания?  
  


Вот сейчас ты реально грубишь

  
  
Грубость субъективна  
Тебе, как эмоциональному человеку, мои слова могут показаться резкими  
Но с моей точки зрения, я очень логичен.  
  


Я? Эмоциональный человек?  
Я уже трижды видел, как ты плакал

  
  
Иди на хуй  
  


Ну и кто теперь эмоциональный

  
  
Спокойной ночи, пока  
  


Увидимся завтра в школе?

  
  
Я определённо пойду туда  
и ты пойдёшь  
и у тебя есть нормально функционирующие глаза  
Так что если ты не ослепнешь за ночь,  
а я не стану невидимым  
Думаю, увидимся.  
  


Почему ты такой?

  
  
Какой?  
  


Неважно  
Приятных снов  
Надеюсь, твой мочевой пузырь не слишком переполнится

  
  
Иди на хуй  
  


Да, из нас двоих именно я эмоциональный

  
  


________________________________________

  
  
Эвен счастлив, когда Исак подходит к кабинету физики в своём зелёном пуховике и снепбеке и робко улыбается. Он счастлив, когда Исак оборачивается и коротко машет ему, впервые признавая факт его существование и вызывая удивление у нескольких одноклассников. Он счастлив, когда во время урока Исак продолжает оглядываться, словно знает, что Эвен гипнотизирует взглядом его затылок.  
  
Эвен счастлив, пока учитель не задаёт ему вопрос, ответа на который он не знает, и ему с неохотой не приходится признать, что он снова понятия не имеет, о чём идёт речь.  
  
— Кинетическая энергия достигает максимума в положении Б, потому что это самая низкая точка траектории, — говорит Исак, как обычно отстранённо и холодно. — К тому моменту, когда маятник достигает точки Б, изначальная потенциальная энергия полностью превращается в кинетическую энергию.  
  
— Всё верно, Исак, — кивает их учитель мистер Эрикссон. — Но в следующий раз я был бы благодарен, если бы ты поднимал руку, прежде чем отвечать.  
  
— Приму к сведению, мистер Эрикссон, — отвечает Исак. — Но в следующий раз я был бы благодарен, если бы вы задавали вопросы, относящиеся к изучаемому материалу, особенно учитывая тот факт, что мы перейдём к прохождению кинетической энергии движения маятника только на следующей неделе, а сейчас мы ещё даже не закончили с анализом физического воздействия.  
  
С задних рядов раздаётся смех, а Эвен сидит с открытым ртом. Старина Эрикссон не слишком-то доволен Исаком в данный момент. Похоже, вся проделанная работа по признанию его авторитета пошла прахом, потому что сейчас на его лице написан лишь один вопрос: «Как ты смеешь?»  
  
— Вальтерсен, подойдите ко мне после урока.  
  
— Да, сэр. Я буду счастлив освежить вашу память относительно пройденного материала.  
  
.  
  
— Зачем ты это сделал? — спрашивает Эвен позже в бассейне. Ожог на груди не особо его беспокоит, но Исак всё равно злится, что Эвен подвергает кожу воздействию хлорки.  
  
— Я ничего не делал, — закатывает глаза Исак, лёжа на воде в своём чёрном гидрокостюме. Они снова одни, и это очень приятно.  
  
— Эрикссон — надоедливый самодовольный придурок. Его лучше не злить, — говорит Эвен.  
  
— Но разве я соврал? Этот человек получает зарплату за то, чтобы учить вас чему-то, а не за то, чтобы придираться к людям, которым насрать на физику.  
  
— Эй, эй! Кто сказал, что мне насрать? — хмурится Эвен.  
  
— Что? Да я физически ощущал, как ты буравил взглядом мой затылок. Ты всё время на меня пялился!  
  
— Что? — фыркает Эвен. — Не льсти себе. Я смотрел на доску, которая вообще-то расположена впереди. Как и твоя голова.  
  
— Ну конечно, — хмыкает Исак. — Тогда расскажи мне о синусоидальной природе движения маятника. Я с удовольствием послушаю.  
  
— Опять этот твой снисходительный тон, — предостерегающе ворчит Эвен, брызгая в Исака водой.  
  
— Что? Разве так обращаются с тем, кто сегодня спас твою задницу?  
  
— А кто сказал, что меня нужно было спасать? Я как раз собирался послать его вместе с маятником, — смеётся Эвен.  
  
— Видишь? Тебе плевать.  
  
— Да нет же. Мне не плевать на физику, когда речь идёт о чём-то реальном, — возражает Эвен, подплывая ближе, пока они не оказываются рядом.  
  
— О чём-то реальном. Ха. А я и не знал, что физика — это колдовство.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я имею в виду! Тьфу на тебя! — стонет Эвен. — Что-то типа физического воздействия. Ну, что всегда есть действие и реакция на него.  
  
— Третий закон Ньютона.  
  
— Да, он.  
  
— Ну, считай, что кинетическая энергия — прямое продолжение этого, — говорит Исак.  
  
— Не думаю, что в ближайшее время буду качаться на маятнике. Так что можно с уверенностью сказать, что мне плевать на кинетическую энергию.  
  
— Но дело же не только в маятниках. В тебе тоже есть кинетическая энергия.  
  
— Мы не могли бы перестать говорить о физике? У меня мозг начинает болеть, — вздыхает Эвен. — Я знаю, что, когда ты говоришь о ней, у тебя переполняется мочевой пузырь, но я не чувствую ничего подобного.  
  
— О боже! — стонет Исак, а потом начинает плескать в Эвена водой, заставляя его смеяться, и отворачивается в сторону, чтобы защитить лицо. — Хватит уже болтовни о мочевом пузыре!  
  
— Ты сам начал, — Эвен смеётся, и смеётся, и смеётся, а потом ныряет и хватает Исака за ногу.  
  
Исак мгновенно оказывается под водой, без малейшего сопротивления, словно его мышцы отказываются работать. Эвен задумывается, играл ли с ним кто-нибудь под водой, касался ли его кто-то вот так. Наверное, нет. Потому что, когда они выныривают на поверхность, Исак задыхается, и кашляет, и выглядит совершенно застигнутым врасплох.  
  
— Какого хрена, Бэк Насхайм?! — кричит он.  
  
— Что? — улыбается Эвен, подплывая ближе, пока не отказывается лицом к лицу с Исаком. — Не думаю, что ты можешь кого-нибудь обжечь под водой.  
  
— Ты этого не знаешь.  
  
— Но мы могли бы узнать, — Эвен поднимает бровь и подплывает ещё ближе, заставляя Исака прижаться к бортику.  
  
— О чём ты?  
  
— Время для эксперимента номер пять. Что скажешь? — говорит Эвен.  
  
— И что это будет? Что ты хочешь проверить?  
  
— Обожжёшь ли ты меня под водой.  
  
— Мы уже знаем, что ты исключение и что я не всегда обжигаю тебя, когда ты сухой, — пожимает плечами Исак, который, кажется, немного взволнован близостью к Эвену.  
  
— И что? Мы должны хотя бы попробовать в воде. Возможно, ты вообще меня не обожжёшь. Я могу попробовать разозлить тебя, и тогда посмотрим, что получится.  
  
Исак смотрит на него сквозь мокрые ресницы, словно обдумывая его слова. Эвен считает, что он очаровательный. У него неприлично длинные ресницы, и глаза кажутся более зелёными. Эвену хотелось бы увидеть его с мокрыми вьющимися волосами. Может быть, летом. Возможно.  
  
— Что ты задумал? — спрашивает Исак, на лице которого снова непроницаемая маска. Вокруг него снова растут стены.  
  
Так не пойдёт.  
  
— Что-то типа этого, — отвечает Эвен и хватает его за талию, оттаскивая от бортика.  
Эвен вдруг понимает, что никогда ещё не был так близок к обнажённому телу Исака, ведь сейчас их разделяет лишь тонкий слой комбинезона. Исак, вероятно, приходит к такому же пониманию, потому что взвизгивает и мгновенно краснеет, когда Эвен кладёт руки ему на бёдра, устраиваясь у него между ног.  
  
— Видишь? Ты не обжигаешь меня, — улыбается Эвен, подхватывая его руками под ягодицы и стараясь оставаться  _хладнокровным_ и собранным.  
  
— Это ничего не значит, — бормочет Исак, опустив руки вдоль тела, и выглядит таким робким, как никогда раньше, хотя и продолжает держать лицо.  
  
— Дотронься до меня, — говорит Эвен и видит, как расширяются глаза Исака. — Ты тоже должен ко мне прикоснуться. Иначе это не настоящий эксперимент.  
  
— О чём ты говоришь? — закатывает глаза Исак. — Что ты вообще знаешь о настоящих экспериментах?  
  
— Просто остановись на секунду, ладно? Просто обхвати меня руками, — настаивает Эвен. — Попробуй.  
  
Исак делает, как ему сказали. Он поднимает обе руки к шее Эвена и сцепляет их у него за спиной, сначала неуверенно, а потом сильнее, когда замечает, что тот улыбается.  
  
— Ну и как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Исак.  
  
— Великолепно, — ухмыляется Эвен. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Я чувствую… Хорошо, — отвечает Исак, и это так мило, что Эвену хотелось бы, чтобы они оказались ещё ближе.  
  
А потом Исак бросается вперёд и обнимает его, вышибая воздух из лёгких. Исак обнимает Эвена просто так, зарывается лицом в шею, прижимается тесно, крепко обхватывая ногами за талию.  
  
Исак обнимает его как человек, которому наконец разрешили обниматься, обвивается вокруг него, практически душит, как большой пёс, радостно кидающийся на хозяина после долгого дня разлуки.  
  
Эвен ошеломлён. Эвен чувствует счастье Исака, и оно заразно. Эвен счастлив.  
  
— Мне так хорошо, — снова бормочет Исак ему в шею, заставляя Эвена сильнее обнять его.  
  
— Насколько хорошо? — спрашивает Эвен. — На уровне стояка «гомосексуала» или стояка «полного мочевого пузыря»?  
  
Исак раздражённо стонет и отпихивает его. Сеанс обниманий превращается в попытки утопить друг друга, когда Исак хватает его за шею и тащит вниз. Эвен так удивлён его силой, что захлёбывается водой и пытается откашляться, когда они снова оказываются на поверхности.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
— Да, вау. Ты в прошлой жизни был борцом, что ли? — смеётся Эвен, но Исак не отвечает тем же.  
  
— Я раньше занимался восточными единоборствами, — говорит он.  
  
— Восточными единоборствами…  
  
 _Ох.  
  
Что?_  
  
Как мог Исак заниматься восточными единоборствами и тренировать с людьми, не обжигая их? Разве так можно? «Раньше» — это когда? Исак родился таким? Эвен снова понимает, что очень мало знает об Исаке и его заболевании.  
  
Он бы спросил, но свет в глазах Исака уже погас. Эксперимент окончен.  
  
.  
  
Исак стоит рядом, пока Эвен курит свою последнюю сигарету за день после бассейна. Он теперь ограничил их количество до трёх ради матери.  
  
Отец Исака должен подъехать за ним к школьному бассейну, поэтому они вместе стоят у скамейки. Эвен курит, а Исак ждёт. Это приятно, несмотря на холод. Эвен понимает, что даже не обращает внимания на мороз, когда он с ним, с Исаком, ведь его присутствие — постоянный источник тепла и покоя.  
  
— Ты уверен, что твой отец приедет? — спрашивает Эвен, докурив сигарету и чувствуя желание поджечь следующую.  
  
— Он бы иначе позвонил. Заебал своей дотошностью.  
  
— Заебал? И как, задница не болит?  
  
— Боже! — стонет Исак, пихая смеющегося Эвена рюкзаком. — Ты такой ребёнок!  
  
— Говорит парень, которого забирает папочка. —  _Низко. Некрасиво._  — Прости. Блин, — запинается Эвен. — Я придурок. Когда я с другими людьми, я на автомате говорю всякую херню и даже не задумываюсь.  
  
— Всё нормально, — отвечает Исак. — Я постоянно говорю тебе гадости.  
  
— Это ненормально. То, что кто-то причиняет тебе боль, вовсе не означает, что ты должен ранить их в ответ.  
  
Эвен закуривает четвёртую сигарету, и Исак беззастенчиво рассматривает его. Просто смотрит на него, изучая его профиль и заставляя чувствовать себя неловко.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Эвен, изгибая бровь и стараясь скрыть нервозность.  
  
— Я хочу кое-что сказать, но не знаю как, — отвечает Исак.  
  
— Не нужно подбирать слова. Это только всё портит. Просто скажи, как получится.  
  
— Это глупо, но я очень рад, что у нас есть эта фигня, — бормочет Исак.  
  
— Эта фигня?  
  
— Это физическое притяжение. Ну, это. Меня бесит, что я постоянно хочу быть с тобой. Но я впервые за долгое время чувствую себя практически счастливым, — Исак пожимает плечами. — Так что я рад. Наверное.  
  
Эвен смотрит на Исака, пока тот не поднимает на него взгляд, такой робкий, такой замечательный. Что-то оживает в его душе, нежность, возможно, вероятно, определённо.   
Эвен протягивает руку и накрывает щеку Исака, проводит пальцем по скулам и видит, как, дрогнув, закрываются его глаза. Это происходит мгновенно. И это так волшебно. То, как Исак льнёт к нему каждый раз, когда Эвен вот так прикасается к нему. Кожа к коже. Эвен думает о том, как Исак отреагирует на поцелуи, на наготу, взорвётся ли от обычной прелюдии. Эвен пытается представить, как бы он смотрелся в его постели, как выглядит его кожа, когда её целуют и лижут, и внезапно он задыхается.  
  
Исак открывает глаза, словно услышав его мысли, и на какое-то мгновение они оказываются в безвоздушном пространстве. Абсурдно, что Эвен не может понять, метафора ли это, или вселенная действительно сговорилась заставить их прикасаться и заботиться друг о друге. Эвен не знает.  
  
— Такое чувство, будто вселенная этого хочет, — шепчет Исак, озвучивая мысли Эвена, и тесно прижимается к его боку. — Так сильно этого хочет.  
  
Эвен обхватывает Исака рукой за спину и притягивает к себе, чтобы обнять. Он бросает окурок на землю и наступает на него. Потом он выбросит его в урну, когда за Исаком приедет отец и Эвен наконец снова сможет дышать. Когда Исак больше не будет прижиматься к нему и смотреть на него так мечтательно.  
  
Они снова обнимаются, на этот раз сильнее и беспорядочнее. Грустно и отчаянно, и зимние куртки разделяют их. Но то, как Исак бросается на него, разбивает Эвену сердце. Всё в Исаке разбивает ему сердце. «Это наука», — напоминает себе Эвен. Это эксперимент, и Исак старается расширить границы своей теории. Вот и всё. Только это. Исак не «гомосексуал». Он очень чётко это объяснил. Но этот жар, эта близость, это желание разъедают Эвена изнутри.  
  
— Почему ты вступился за меня перед Эрикссоном? — спрашивает Эвен, потому что эта мысль только что появилась у него в голове, и ему нужно знать, что двигало Исаком. Необходимо знать.  
  
— Он всегда к тебе придирается, — отвечает Исак, его глаза закрыты, а руки по-прежнему обвивают шею Эвена. — Мне это не нравится.  
  
— Ты за мной присматриваешь? — Эвен чувствует, как внутри разливает тепло, невероятное тепло.  
  
— Но ты ведь тоже приглядываешь за  _мной._  
  
— Так мы что, типа друзья? — спрашивает Эвен, по какой-то странной причине испытывая головокружение и продолжая обнимать Исака за талию.  
  
— Ну, я бы не…  
  
— Исак? Исак, это ты?!  
  
Женский голос внезапно прерывает их странный сеанс обниманий, заставляя обоих отшатнуться друг от друга. Эвен встревожен и смущён, а Исак, кажется, на грани истерики. Он выглядит так, словно наступил конец света.  
  
— Ис… — Эвен пытается протянуть к нему руку, но женщина опережает его, решительно встав между ними.  
  
— Бога ради, Исак, что это такое?! Кто это? Что происходит? Почему этот молодой человек трогал тебя?! — кричит она, заставляя сердце Эвена сжиматься.  
  
— Мам…  
  
 _О нет._  
  
— Что ты делал с моим сыном?! — она поворачивается, чтобы обрушить свой гнев на Эвена, чувствующего себя загнанным в угол и пристыжённым. — Ты кто? Почему ты так прикасался к моему сыну? Как ты вообще можешь до него дотрагиваться?  
  
— Мам, пожалуйста! — умоляет Исак, и Эвен никогда не слышал и не видел его таким.  
  
— Держись подальше от моего сына, ты слышишь?! — предупреждает она, грозя Эвену указательным пальцем. — Не смей больше никогда приближаться к моему сыну. Я достаточно ясно выразилась? Исак — не гомосексуал. Я не потерплю такого святотатства!  
  
 _Вот, значит, откуда у него такая терминология. «Гомосексуал»._  
  
— Мам, давай просто пойдём домой. Пожалуйста, — снова пытается Исак, и Эвен замечает, что он не может к ней прикоснуться, как ему приходится умолять её, подходя ближе, как она морщится от этого.  
  
— Разумеется, дьявол сделал это с тобой, мой дорогой сын! Проклял тебя и лишил возможности прикосновений от всех, кроме каких-то выродков, — говорит она, сцепив руки, словно на неё только что снизошло озарение. — Исак, сын мой. Разве ты не видишь, что это испытание? Дьявол искушает тебя, позволяет другой душе, такой же презренной, как твоя, касаться тебя. Но это ловушка. И ты должен быть сильным. Хорошо, дорогой? Если ты будешь добродетельным, проклятие падёт. Я в этом уверена. Хорошо?  
  
Эвен наблюдает за разворачивающейся сценой с потолка. Ну или по крайней мере ему так кажется. Он каким-то образом покинул своё тело и наблюдает за всем с высоты. Ощущения кажутся нереальными. Когда тебя называет выродком женщина возраста твоей матери, когда тебе говорят держаться подальше, когда тебя ассоциируют с дьяволом… Эвен чувствует себя грязным, ему стыдно. Эвен хочет исчезнуть.  
  
Но что возвращает его вниз, что удерживает его от того, чтобы улететь и покинуть своё тело навсегда — лицо Исака. Оно каменное, лишённое каких бы то ни было эмоций, которые должны бы отражаться на лице человека, когда его унижает собственная мать. Его лицо застывшее и пустое для кого-то, кого называют отродьем, проклятым ребёнком, святотатством.  
  
Исак, вероятно, тоже отстраняется от этого. Возможно.  _Так причина в этом? Ты поэтому не «гомосексуал»?_  
  
Эвен не помнит, как добирается до дома, но помнит, как Исак беззвучно прошептал ему уйти, просил его, умолял его. И Эвен ушёл. Он развернулся, извинился перед матерью Исака и побежал прочь. И когда он заворачивает за угол у своего дома, он плачет.  
Плачет из-за себя и из-за Исака. Эвен плачет.  
  


________________________________________

  
  


**Гераклит  
23:28**

  
  


Привет, надеюсь, у тебя всё в порядке  
и не переживай из-за меня  
всё нормально  
дай знать, если захочешь поговорить

  
  


________________________________________

 

Исак не приходит в школу на следующий день, не приходит и спустя ещё один. В среду вечером Эвен звонит ему и удивляется, когда трубку снимает Леа.  
  
— Он не очень хорошо себя чувствует, — объясняет она. — У мамы случился рецидив, так что сейчас у нас дома немного паршиво.  
  
— Рецидив?  
  
— У моей мамы некоторые психические проблемы, так что…  
  
— Ох.  
  
— Неважно. Если ты думаешь о том, чтобы прийти, то не надо этого делать.  
  
.  
  
Эвен идёт к Исаку, потому что таков уж Эвен. И когда Леа открывает дверь, она быстро демонстрирует несколько очаровательных танцевальных движений, прежде чем поднять руку для «дай пять».  
  
— С тобой так легко, — заявляет она.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Я говорю «не приходи», и ты моментально приходишь. Реверсивная психология в действии.  
  
— Я не понимаю…  
  
— Исак внизу. Он уже несколько дней оттуда не выходит. Типа ему так стыдно, что хочется исчезнуть, — продолжает Леа. — Его слова, не мои. По крайней мере, если верить его секретному Reddit.  
  
— Ты по-прежнему его сталкеришь.  
  
— Конечно, — она пожимает плечами. — Я не могла прямо попросить тебя прийти, потому что он бы меня убил. А теперь, пожалуйста, иди и развесели его. Он думает, что ты никогда больше не захочешь его видеть.  
  
.  
  
Когда Эвен спускается по лестнице, Исак уже одет и совсем не удивлён его приходу. Лишь выглядит смущённым и полным раскаяния.  
  
— Э-э-э, сюрприз? — неловко пытается начать разговор Эвен.  
  
— У нас мало времени. Пойдём, — говорит Исак, запихивая вещи в маленький рюкзак, который, кажется, готов лопнуть по швам.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Нам надо идти.  
  
— Идти куда?  
  
— В бар, — заявляет Исак, подходя к большому окну рядом с кроватью.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я пойду первым и проверю, нет ли кого поблизости, — говорит ему Исак, прежде чем выбраться из собственного окна. Он оглядывается по сторонам, потом жестом призывает Эвена следовать его примеру. — Давай же! — шепчет он.  
  
— Какого хрена? — шепчет Эвен в ответ.  
  
— Просто сделай это. Все объяснения потом.  
  
Исак заставляет его пробежать несколько кварталов, и Эвен с трудом может осмыслить, что только что произошло, поэтому просто бежит. Они бегут до тех пор, пока не становится трудно дышать, пока не становится больно двигаться.  
  
.  
  
— Я тебе писал, — говорит Эвен. Они сидят рядом в кебабной, и Исак ест так, словно голодал несколько дней.  
  
— Мама забрала мой телефон, — отвечает он.  
  
— Что? Тебе же не двенадцать лет.  
  
— Иногда она думает, что двенадцать, — говорит Исак. — Она… э-э-э… у неё бывают психотические эпизоды. Она не в себе уже какое-то время.  
  
— Ох, — выдыхает Эвен, чувствуя, как сердце сжимается в груди. Исак не сказал ничего плохого о психических заболеваниях, но Эвен всё равно чувствует, как участился пульс.   
— Ясно.  
  
— Бессмысленно с ней спорить или пытаться что-то объяснить, когда она в таком состоянии, — пожимает плечами Исак. — Она забрала мой телефон и заперла меня внизу. И если бы она увидела, как я ухожу, то разозлилась бы и вызвала бы полицию. Она так уже однажды делала.  
  
— А она не заметит, что ты сбежал?  
  
— Леа думает, что ты остался ночевать, так что будет стоять на стрёме и придумывать для меня отмазки, — отвечает Исак.  
  
— Ты знал, что Леа заставит меня прийти?  
  
— Думаю, я планировал нечто подобное. Написал несколько фейковых постов в соцсетях, потому что знаю, что она меня сталкерит. Я был уверен, что она что-нибудь придумает.  
  
— Ты манипулируешь собственной сестрой?! — возмущается Эвен, пока Исак ест картошку фри.  
  
— Ну, полагаю, именно так строятся отношения в моей семье.  
  
— Вы могли бы придумать что-то вместе.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы у неё были проблемы, если меня поймают, — говорит Исак, и это, кажется, успокаивает Эвена. Исак манипулирует ею, но это ради её же гипотетического блага.  
  
— Что ты написал в тех постах? — спрашивает Эвен.  
  
— Напои меня, и, возможно, я тебе расскажу.  
  
.  
  
В результате они оказываются в баре, и Эвен узнаёт логотип и название — Blue Ruin — стоит им только войти внутрь. Это панк-бар, с громкой беспокойной музыкой, льющейся из колонок, и Исак передвигается по нему, словно он дома, протягивает затянутые толстыми перчатками руки для «дай пять» большинству официанток и обслуживающему персоналу, в то время как Эвен прячется у него за спиной, пытаясь понять, где они и что происходит.  
  
— Где мы? — спрашивает он.  
  
— В «Blue Ruin».  
  
— Да, я умею читать…  
  
Остроумный ответ Эвена прерывают двое взрослых мужчин, подошедших поздороваться с Исаком, который ослепительно им улыбается и предлагает удариться кулаками в знак приветствия. Они не касаются его, но и не суетятся по этому поводу, и Эвен быстро понимает, что это люди, близкие Исаку.  
  
— Исак, рад, что ты смог выбраться, приятель.  
  
— Мой друг Эвен помог, — с улыбкой сообщает Исак.  _Друг._  Звучит приятно.  
  
— Что ж, Эвен. Сегодня ты пьёшь за счёт заведения!  
  
Эвен улыбается и бросает взгляд на Исака.  
  
— Выбери хорошее место, — подмигивает тот.  
  
.  
  
Исак — барабанщик. Эвен уже знал об этом. Чего он не знал, так это того, что Исак играет в настоящей группе. Ничего грандиозного, обычная любительская группа, в основном исполняющая кавер-версии и состоящая из двух сорокалетних управленцев, татуировщицы, играющей на клавишных, двадцатипятилетнего студента-медика в роли вокалиста, и Исака на ударных.  
  
В течение двух первых песен Эвен не верит своим глазам. Исак сидит сзади за барабанной установкой, в своём обычном снепбеке, и на этот раз его руки обнажены. Эвен не разбирается в роке, или панке, или металле, ничего не смыслит в этой агрессивной музыке, раздающейся в данный момент, но он в восторге.  
  
Он в восторге от неё, потому что Исак выглядит счастливым. Потому что его глаза закрыты, кудряшки в полном беспорядке, а на губах застыла широкая улыбка. Потому что Исак не застрял в подвале, чувствуя себя ненужным, маленьким и незначительным. Потому что существуют вещи, что заставляют Исака так улыбаться и так сильно любить жизнь. Потому что Исак — реальный человек с мечтами и желаниями и потому что он делится ими с Эвеном.  
  
.  
  
— Как, блядь? — смеётся Эвен, всё ещё не веря своим глазам, когда Исак заканчивает свою барабанную партию. Он отдаёт ему бутылку воды и полотенце.  
  
— Тебе придётся конкретизировать, если ты ожидаешь услышать ответ, — ухмыляется Исак. — «Как» предполагает, что ты хочешь знать, как что-то работает, но, боюсь, следующее слово не несёт особой смысловой нагрузки.  
  
— Боже, заткнись! У меня и так уже мочевой пузырь переполнен. Если ты опять вернёшься к снисходительному тону, у меня может появиться настоящий гомосексуальный стояк, — улыбается Эвен.  
  
— Господи, прекрати! — Исак заливается румянцем.  
  
Эвен помогает ему сушить волосы и останавливается, когда замечает, что Исак замер на месте. — Прости, — говорит он, приподнимая полотенце, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
  
— Всё нормально, — отвечает Исак, осматриваясь по сторонам. — Они здесь нормальные.  
  
— Как тебя вообще сюда пустили? Ты же ещё ребёнок.  
  
— Мне семнадцать, Эвен! И я здесь выступаю. Для выступающих другие правила.  
  
— Как ты познакомился с этими людьми?  
  
— Хм, в интернете?  
  
.  
  
Эвен заказывает ему выпивку в баре, и Исак недоумённо моргает, глядя на него.  
  
— Что это? — спрашивает он, сложив руки на стойке и уткнувшись в них подбородком.  
  
— Ты сказал купить тебе выпить, — говорит Эвен.  
  
— Я сказал тебе, что я не пью.  
  
— Ты сказал, что это потому, что ты не хочешь кого-то случайно обжечь.  
  
— Насколько я знаю, я по-прежнему всех обжигаю, — замечает Исак.  
  
— Да, но сейчас с тобой я. Я не позволю этому произойти.  
  
— Как?  
  
— Я тебя остановлю, если тебе захочется прикасаться к другим, — Эвен широко улыбается. — И я не позволю незнакомым дотрагиваться до тебя. Ну, как тебе?  
  
— Будешь вести себя, как долбаный собственник, пока я напиваюсь?  
  
— Ага.  
  
Они отправляются в туалет, чтобы Исак мог выпить три напитка, которые Эвен заказал для него. Исак не хочет злить Хельгу, владелицу бара, так как знает, что у неё повсюду глаза.  
Исак залпом осушает первый бокал, стоя у раковины, пока Эвен, хохоча, снимает его на телефон. Исак отталкивает его практически на всех видео. Но когда дело доходит до третьего бокала пива, он забирает у Эвена мобильный, чтобы сделать селфи.  
  
— Селфи? — фыркает Эвен.  
  
— Да! — радуется Исак, и Эвен решает, что он очарователен, когда выпьет. — Используй фильтры. Снапчатовские фильтры!  
  
— Что? Кто ты?! — хохочет Эвен, пока Исак сердито дуется на него.  
  
Исак выигрывает в их непонятном споре, потому что в результате они бок о бок сидят на подоконнике в туалете и делают селфи, используя собачий фильтр в снапчате. Это совсем не смешно, но Исак чуть не падает с подоконника, хватаясь за живот от хохота. Красивый звук, говорит себе Эвен. Смех Исака.  
  
— Давай ещё одну фотку, — требует Исак, и они так близко, что буквально сидят на коленях друг у друга, между ними никаких барьеров кроме футболок. Они сегодня оба в футболках. Так близко.  
  
— Должен признаться, что никогда бы не подумал, что буду делать с тобой селфи с собачьим фильтром, — фыркает Эвен. — Никогда бы не подумал, что ты такой.  
  
— Поставь фильтр со странными ртами, — говорит Исак. — Нет, не с цветочными коронами. Это слишком по-девчачьи.  
  
— Нет, это не так, — усмехается Эвен.  
  
— Да, именно так. Посмотри на этот макияж, на тушь и всё такое. Я хочу фильтр с большим ртом.  
  
— Боже, кто ты? — смеётся Эвен, пока Исак корчит рожу в камеру и складывает руки на груди. Они делают около пятидесяти фотографий, и Эвен сохраняет их все.  
  
— Ты спросил, кто я, да? — бормочет Исак, когда они пробираются к танцполу в баре. — Думаю, я тот, кому никогда не приходилось делать такие дурацкие фотографии с кем-то.  
  
 _Ох._  
  
— Это глупо, но я хочу всё попробовать, пока могу, — с улыбкой говорит Исак, пятясь назад.  
  
 _Пока он может._  
  
— Я не хочу снова жалеть о чём-то, — продолжает он, а потом оборачивается и начинает подпрыгивать в такт музыке.  
  
 _Снова? О чём он жалеет?_  
  
.  
  
Эвен не очень представляет, как танцевать под панк, поэтому просто трясёт головой в такт музыке. Исак перечисляет ему названия выступающих групп, потом останавливается, чтобы рассказать историю System of a Down, чью песню играл, когда Эвен впервые пришёл к нему домой.  
  
Исак пьян и счастлив, и он прыгает и танцует, и вечер только начинается, и этот вечер принадлежит ему. Эвен наблюдает за ним, пока не чувствует, как сердце распухает в груди от накатившей нежности, как оно тяжелеет от переполняющих его чувств. Этот мальчишка, с его злостью, и его знаниями, и его талантом, и его большим сердцем. Этот мальчишка, лишённый всего, чего так отчаянно желает.  
  
Какая-то девушка в кожаной куртке и на высоких каблуках подходит на танцполе к Исаку, заставляя Эвена покинуть своё место и встретить его на полпути. Он обнимает Исака за плечи и притягивает к своему боку, чувствуя, как тот тает в его руках, как обычно вспыхивая румянцем.  
  
Но эта идея не срабатывает, потому что другая девушка присоединяется к первой, и теперь они оказываются вчетвером.  _Некоторые люди — геи, Сюзанна._  
  
Исак разворачивается в объятьях Эвена и смеётся, уткнувшись в ворот его футболки, и у Эвена появляется идея. Он обвивает рукой его шею и, наклонившись, быстро целует Исака в лоб, пока более высокая из двух девушек говорит о совершенно неизвестной Эвену группе.  
  
 _Вот дерьмо._  
  
Исак полностью размякает в его руках, у него практически подкашиваются ноги. После поцелуя в лоб он вцепляется в Эвена, прижимается тесно и беззастенчиво, и Эвен чувствует слабость в коленях.  
  
 _Этот мальчишка._  
  
Исака никогда не целовали раньше. Эвен знает это. Эвен совершенно уверен.  
  
Эвену приходится извиняться за них обоих, потому что, кажется, Исак пытается слиться с ним воедино прямо здесь, будто хочет спрятаться в его теле, найти в нём место для себя. Исак пьян и не контролирует себя, и Эвен хочет знать, как бы он отреагировал на поцелуй в губы. Он просто хочет знать. Эксперимент. Это мог бы быть эксперимент. Эта мысль навязчивая, сводящая с ума. И Эвену не терпится узнать.  
  
 _Исак бы никогда меня не простил._  
  
Исак танцует, тянет Эвена за руку и танцует. Вокруг них собираются люди, и Эвен вспоминает о своей миссии, о единственной причине, по которой он здесь.  
  
Исак болтает у барной стойки с пожилой женщиной, так что Эвен устраивается позади него, обнимая руками за талию и утыкаясь подбородком ему в плечо. И, возможно, один выпитый бокал пива немного затуманил его рассудок, потому что Исак никогда не просил его вести себя, как его парень. Он никогда не просил Эвена тереться носом о его шею, и рассказывать анекдоты, и смешить его. Он никогда не просил Эвена крепко его обнимать. Он никогда не просил Эвена стоять так близко и играть с его пальцами. Исак никогда не просил об этом.  
  
— Я как сумасшедший, — говорит Исак, хватая лицо Эвена обеими руками. — Ты сводишь меня с ума.  
  
— Я ненавижу слово «сумасшедший». Не выношу его, — отвечает Эвен, накрывая руки Исака своими.  
  
— Когда у меня больше не будет  _этого_ , — произнося это слово, Исак показывает на пространство между ними, — думаю, я совсем слечу с катушек. Я не выдержу.  
  
— Этого?  
  
— Знаешь, какое самое ужасное чувство в этой жизни, Эвен? Знаешь? — спрашивает Исак, раздвигая пальцы по его лицу, не отрывая от него глаз, и его прикосновение такое тёплое, такое нежное.  
  
— Какое?  
  
— Самое ужасное чувство в мире — когда ты теряешь что-то, что должно было быть у тебя всегда. Что-то, что ты всегда воспринимал, как должное.  
  
— О чём ты говоришь? — спрашивает Эвен, хмуря брови, потому что Исак сейчас так обхватывает ладонями его лицо, словно умрёт, если не сможет больше к нему прикасаться, словно он в шаге от того, чтобы разрыдаться, чтобы сломаться.  
  
— Знаешь, Ницше говорил, что потеря кажется такой огромной не из-за страдания как такового, а из-за  _бессмысленного страдания_ , которому мы подвергаем себя, — говорит Исак, и его большие зелёные глаза полны слёз. — Боль сама по себе преодолима, она может дать стимул двигаться дальше, достичь величия. Однако бессмысленное страдание бесконечно, так как не имеет смысла. Не имеет цели. Это бесконечный замкнутый круг вопросов.  _«Почему я такой? Почему это случилось со мной? Почему я не могу быть счастлив? Кто захочет меня? Кто я, если ко мне нельзя прикоснуться? Я вообще человек, если ко мне нельзя прикасаться? Я человек, если меня не видят и не слышат? Почему я? Почему я всегда недостаточно хорош? Есть ли смысл в моём существовании? Кто прикоснётся ко мне так, как я этого хочу? Кто захочет обжечь себя, чтобы я мог почувствовать себя живым? Кто поцелует меня? Может кто-нибудь поцеловать меня, пожалуйста?! Может кто-нибудь, блядь, прикоснуться ко мне?!»_  
  
— Исак…  
  
— И я застрял в этом бессмысленном страдании, потому что ничто во мне не имеет смысла. Потому что в моей боли нет цели. Потому что я думал, что у боли есть лицо — лицо с добрыми зелёными глазами, широкими пушистыми бровями и непослушными кудрявыми волосами, и с золотым сердцем в придачу. Но у моей боли нет лица. Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы у нее было лицо! Кто-то, в кого бы я мог мысленно кидать дротики. Как бы я хотел справляться с этим дерьмом, чувствуя чьи-то руки на себе. Как бы я хотел, Эвен. Как бы хотел! Но я живу в постоянной боли без лица, и я не знаю, как с этим справляться. Я ничего не знаю кроме этого!  
  
Исак, тяжело дыша, сжимает его лицо.  _Этого._  
  
.  
  
Исака дважды рвёт по пути к дому Эвена, и он уже пытается придумать, что скажет матери завтра. Он надеется, что Исак не слишком страдает от похмелья и сможет вернуться к себе домой до полудня. Он надеется, что у Леа не будет проблем. Он надеется, что Исака не вырвет на его кровать.  
  
Когда они заходят в квартиру, Эвен зажимает рукой рот Исака, чтобы тот не разбудил его мать, и спотыкается, чуть не падая, когда Исак целует его ладонь. По-настоящему целует. Он делает это ещё два раза, и сердце Эвена переполнено осознанием того, какой нежностью пропитано каждое действие Исака, когда он ничего не замышляет.  
  
Эвен помогает Исаку раздеться, одалживает ему огромную футболку, приносит новую зубную щётку из другой ванной, помогает почистить зубы и помыть ноги, потом укладывает в кровать и позволяет свернуться клубком рядом с собой, хотя на Исаке лишь футболка и трусы.  
  
Этот мальчишка. Исак словно пытается убить его.  
  
— Эвен, — бормочет Исак в темноте комнаты.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я хочу кое-что сделать, но не хочу, чтобы ты обиделся, — говорит он, заплетаясь на каждом слове, продолжая играть с волосами Эвена и крепко его обнимать, так крепко.  
  
— Я не обижусь, если только ты не разбудишь мою маму.  
  
— Обещаешь?  
  
— Обещаю.  
  
Исак немного приподнимается, опираясь на локти. В полумраке комнаты Эвен лежит на спине, а Исак нависает над ним, нежно гладит рукой по лбу.  
  
— Что? — нервно хихикает Эвен.  
  
— Я хочу сказать спасибо, — говорит Исак, и это так очаровательно, что Эвен извивается под ним.  
  
— За что?  
  
— За то, что ты это ты, — шепчет Исак, и Эвен теперь различает черты его лица несмотря на темноту, потому что глаза привыкли к ней. Исак продолжает гладить его по лбу, так неторопливо и так щедро для человека, который жаждал прикосновений всю свою жизнь.  
  
— Во мне нет ничего особенного.  
  
— Конечно, есть, — улыбается Исак. — Поверь мне.  
  
Эвен находит смелость в словах, которые всегда хотел услышать.  _Ты особенный. Ты имеешь значение._ В словах, произнесённых кем-то, кто знает его настоящего, кто видит его насквозь. Эвен находит смелость в них и обхватывает ладонью лицо Исака, проводит большим пальцем по нежной коже под левым глазом и чувствует, как он тает от его ласки. В комнате темно, но он всё равно улыбается. Исак слишком очарователен для его хрупкого сердца.  
  
Потом это происходит.  
  
Исак наклоняется, и Эвен задерживает дыхание и закрывает глаза.  
  
Но он не целует его в губы.  
  
Исак целует его в щёку. Выходит мило и нежно, как и он сам. Мило, и противоречиво, и неловко, и обжигающе, и нежно, как и он сам.  
  
— Упс, я промахнулся, — выпаливает Исак, устроившись у него на груди и заставляя Эвена расхохотаться.  
  
— Тсс! — Исак прижимает палец к его губам. — Юлие спит!  
  
— Ты не настолько близок с моей матерью, чтобы называть её по имени! — фыркает Эвен.  
  
— Да нет же. Она у меня записана в телефоне как «Юлие ♥», — бормочет Исак.  
  
— Ты переписываешься с моей мамой?!  
  
— Да, она такая милая.  
  
— Исак!  
  
— Сам проверь, — говорит он, вытаскивая свой телефон из-под подушки. — Вот.  
  
Эвен не собирается смотреть, но не может не заметить примерно восемь сообщений на локскрине от кого-то по имени Юнас.  _Юнас._  
  
 _«Ты не Юнас»_. Эвен помнит слова Леа и её отца. Кто он?  
  
— У тебя тут сообщения, — говорит Эвен. — Хочешь их прочитать?  
  
— От моей мамы или Леа? — бормочет Исак, удобно устраиваясь на животе на кровати Эвена и явно начиная засыпать.  
  
— Они от Юнаса.  
  
— Можешь разблокировать и прочитать их мне? Пожалуйста? У меня голова кружится.  
  
— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Эвен.  
  
— Да.  
  


________________________________________

  
  


**Юнас  
23:03**

  
  
Исак, что, блядь, ты опять замышляешь? Ты пытаешься сделать так, чтобы тебя исключили из всех школ Осло?  
Я только что был на вечеринке, и Пенетратор Крис рассказывал Вильяму, что ты ввязался в какую-то историю с автобусом Арвида в Бакке.  
Ты ездил в горы с этими парнями???? И Сана сказала, что какой-то мудак украл твои лекарства?  
Это имеет отношение к парням якудза?  
Я же говорил тебе не ввязываться, это слишком опасно.  
А ещё, кто такой Эвен? Сана сказала Эве, что ты «экспериментируешь» с парнем по имени Эвен.  
Всё как в прошлый раз? И как, получается?  
Я зайду завтра утром, когда твоей мамы не будет дома, ок?

________________________________________

  
  
Эвен заканчивает читать сообщения вслух и чувствует, как им овладевает тревога.  _Что задумал Исак? Почему он связался с пенетраторами и якудза, и автобусом Арвида, когда они активно воюют друг с другом по всему городу? Что этот Юнас имеет в виду под «экспериментируешь»? Что он имеет в виду под «как в прошлый раз»? Есть ещё кто-то? Исак уже проходил через такое раньше? С кем-то другим?_  
  
 _«Самое ужасное чувство в мире — когда ты теряешь что-то, что должно было быть у тебя всегда. Что-то, что ты всегда воспринимал, как должное»._  
  
У Исака было такое с кем-то, а потом он этого лишился.  
  
Эвен не особенный. Он снова номер два или даже три. Эвен снова не в приоритете для кого-то. Эвен — это просто пара рук, забирающих чужую боль, но не свою. Он пустой, незаметный второстепенный персонаж, до которого никому нет дела. Он — друг, отвечающий на телефонные звонки в пять утра, но сам не имеющий ни одной живой души, к кому можно было бы обратиться, когда ему нужно кричать в пустоту. Эвен — вечный повод для шуток. Парень с вечной пустой улыбкой на лице. Парень с вечной безликой болью. Парень, которому приходится просчитывать каждое действие и убеждаться, что у него хватит сил улыбаться в течение дня. Парень, который врёт всем и вся, чтобы притвориться нормальным. Парень, который отпускает пошлые шутки, общаясь с человеком, так и не вышедшим из шкафа, хотя он даже не в состоянии полюбить себя, хотя он стыдится себя. Парень с бессмысленными страданиями. Парень с безответной любовью.  
  
Эвен не особенный.  
  
Снова.  
  
— Кто такой Юнас? — спрашивает он, когда Исак практически не реагирует на сообщения, и чувствует, как каждое слово задевает за живое.  
  
— Мой друг детства, — сонно бормочет Исак. — Но мы теперь практически не общаемся.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Я обжёг его. Из-за меня он долго лежал в больнице.  
  
 _Ох._  
  
— Но, похоже, он больше не переживает из-за этого, — продолжает Эвен несмотря на боль в собственном сердце.  
  
— Да, но я переживаю, — говорит Исак, теснее прижимаясь к Эвену, пока не устраивается у него на груди, положив руку поверх сердца, на место ожога, появившегося в горах. — Мне приходится держаться от него на расстоянии.  
  
Эвен знает причину, но всё равно спрашивает.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что я люблю его.  
  
 _ **Безответный.**  Прилагательное. Не получающий ответа или отклика. Односторонний._


	7. Философия ревности

Эвен не спит. В груди тесно, в ней слишком мало места, чтобы вместить царящий хаос.  
Исак крепко спит в его объятьях, прижавшись щекой к его сердцу, касаясь приоткрытыми губами ключицы, он дышит глубоко и ровно, потерявшись в лабиринтах сна.  
  
Эвен с трудом может дышать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы думать, противоречивые чувства рвут его на части.  
  
Сердце против разума. Разум против сердца. Разум советует ему отодвинуться и уложить Исака на подушку, сердце побуждает обнять Исака покрепче, перекатить его на спину и, возможно, целовать в губы, пока он не проснётся и не ответит на поцелуй.  
  
Сердце против разума. Разум против сердца.  
  
Эвен не спит. Совсем. И когда он пытается отодвинуться, совсем чуть-чуть, Исак обвивает пальцами его запястье, захватывает в ловушку своего прикосновения — метафора, отлично описывающая, как Эвен чувствует себя с ним: загнанным в угол, заворожённым вопреки своему желанию, совершенно околдованным.  
  
Эвен начинает сомневаться, действительно ли Исак напился, действительно ли он спит, знает ли, какую власть имеет над ним, правда ли всё это, не пытается ли он разрушить его.   
Он решает, что Исак не зашёл бы так далеко, не стал бы заставлять себя блевать, лишь бы спать сейчас в объятьях Эвена. Сердцем к сердцу. Большим пальцем к пульсу Эвена, прямо поверх его шрамов. Ему интересно, заметил ли их Исак, есть ли ему вообще до этого дело.  
  
Исак шевелится во сне и снова проводит пальцем по запястью Эвена, прижимается поцелуем к его ключице, словно ему снится, как он льнёт губами к его коже, к его костям. И это заставляет Эвена дрожать. Не от холода в теле, ибо кожа его пылает, но от холода в сердце, ибо он чувствует, как оно разбивается.  
  
 _Ты едва ли мне нравишься. Но почему тогда так больно знать, что твоё сердце отдано кому-то другому?_  
  
Эвен перекатывает Исака на спину — осторожно, всегда осторожно несмотря на разочарование и боль — и обнимает его, пока не чувствует, как Исак обхватывает его руками, сильными и цепкими, разделяющими его отчаяние, его необходимость дарить и принимать объятья. Тело Исака крепкое и сильное. Эвен обычно забывает об этом.  
  
Исак начинает издавать звуки, свидетельствующие о его нетерпении. Если он симулирует, то у него просто нет сердца, нет души. Но в данный момент Эвену плевать. Он может получить то, чего хочет, пусть и лишь однажды. Он обнимает Исака, вдыхает его запах и старается запомнить, каково это — обнимать его вот так, тесно, так невероятно тесно. Эвен зажмуривается, пока желание расплакаться не отпускает его, он обнимает Исака, пока не забывает о своём одиночестве.  
  
 _Я никогда не чувствовал себя настолько одиноким, как сейчас, когда обнимаю тебя._  
  
Эвен засыпает.  
  
.  
  
Эвен просыпается от нежных и нерешительных прикосновений: большой палец прослеживает форму его бровей, ладонь мягко прижимается к щеке, кончик пальца скользит по линии подбородка. Эвен просыпается от ласковых и осторожных касаний, наполняющих теплом его сердце, всё его тело. Эвен просыпается оттого, что Исак касается его так, словно он сломается, разлетится на куски, если не относиться к нему бережно.   
Эвен просыпается оттого, что Исак смотрит на него, будто эти прикосновения что-то для него значат.  
  
— Привет, — шепчет Исак, складывая руки под подбородком, и выглядит таким маленьким, каким Эвен ещё никогда его не видел.  
  
Он краснеет, и Эвену хочется прикоснуться к нему, перекатить на спину и заставить хныкать, выдыхать «пожалуйста» снова, и снова, и снова.  
  
 _Соберись, тряпка._  
  
— Привет, — хрипло говорит Эвен, как и всегда по утрам, потом запускает руку в волосы и зевает.  
  
Он чувствует себя странно отдохнувшим, хотя и не помнит, когда же заснул прошлой ночью. Он чувствует непонятное оцепенение, пустоту, словно пытается оценить, что ощущает на самом деле.  
  
— Ты хорошо спал? — спрашивает Исак, и в его голосе слышится забота, нежность. Он по-прежнему смотрит на Эвена так, словно он для него что-то значит.  
  
Эвен кивает, потом перекатывается на спину и снова зевает. Он чувствует себя странно. Он не может сказать, грустно ли ему, счастлив ли он. И когда Исак придвигается ближе, касаясь его снова, Эвен ахает и забывает, как дышать.  
  
— Мы можем ещё немного поспать? — тихо спрашивает Исак, прижимаясь щекой к груди Эвена, и это «мы» выбивает его из колеи.  
  
Он отвечает не сразу, и сначала Исак не замечает этого, потому что снова обвивает Эвена руками и зарывается лицом ему в шею, практически душит его. И тогда Эвен наконец понимает, что чувствует — беспомощность, глубокую печаль.  
  
 _«Я люблю его. Юнаса».  
  
Он использует меня. Я лишь научный эксперимент._  
  
Исак поднимает голову и смотрит на Эвена так, будто хочет поцелуя, настоящего поцелуя, словно не может попросить об этом, но надеется, что Эвен примет решение за него, будто он не хочет  _упустить_  эту возможность, будто он готов.  
  
И Эвен практически поддаётся. Практически. Но сдерживает себя. Он смотрит, как румянец на щеках Исака трансформируется из робости в смущение, а потом в тихую ярость. Он видит, как выражение лица Исака меняется с зачарованного и нежного на решительное и твёрдое.  
  
 _Если я тебя поцелую, то разобью своё сердце._  
  
Исак садится.  
  
— Я что-то не так сделал? — спрашивает он, и его голос снова звучит отстранённо и холодно. Это застаёт Эвена врасплох — способность Исака так быстро возводить вокруг себя стены.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Я ночью сделал что-то странное? — Исак хмурится, как если бы ответ Эвена был утвердительным.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Исак встаёт с кровати и тянется за джинсами, потом за остальной разбросанной одеждой, собирает всё кроме свитера, на который его вырвало. Эвен продолжает лежать на спине в кровати, стараясь не обращать внимания на громкое сердитое дыхание Исака, копошащегося рядом.  
  
— Я тебе верну футболку в понедельник, — говорит Исак, и его голос совершенно бесстрастен, словно он старается показать Эвену, что ему плевать на то, что он так холоден с ним.  
  
— Ладно, — отвечает Эвен. Он чувствует себя жестоким, но предпочитает считать свои действия инстинктом самосохранения.  
  
— Тогда увидимся в школе.  
  
— Ага.  
  
.  
  
Исак не успевает уйти далеко, потому что мама Эвена подстерегает его на кухне с выражением неверия и счастья на лице. Эвен жалеет, что не может испариться прямо сейчас.  
  
— Исак! — радостно вскрикивает она. — Какой приятный сюрприз!  
  
— Юлие, — тепло улыбается Исак. Его прежняя холодность мгновенно исчезает, вместо глубокой морщинки между бровей на лице расцветает ослепительная улыбка, полная отрепетированной искренности. Это приводит Эвена в бешенство. Его пугает, как прекрасно Исак умеет заглушать свои чувства. Он странным образом напоминает ему себя. — Как приятно снова вас видеть. Надеюсь, я не разбудил вас ночью.  
  
— Ночью, — повторяет она за Исаком, бросая на Эвена изумлённый взгляд, а потом снова полностью концентрируется на госте. — Я понятия не имела, что ты оставался ночевать. Я бы приготовила завтрак.  
  
— Ой, ну что вы, — смеётся Исак. — Это разбило бы мне сердце — доставить вам ещё большие неудобства. Эвен и так уже был достаточно добр, что позволил мне остаться здесь, потому что было уже слишком поздно.  
  
— Он добрый, правда? — широко улыбается его мать, что заставляет Эвена, стоящего позади Исака, закрыть лицо ладонью. — С каких пор вы засиживаетесь допоздна?  
  
— Мы ставили эксперименты, — отвечает Исак, и Эвен чуть не давится водой, которую только что налил в высокий стакан.  
  
— Да? Какого рода?  
  
— По химии. Мы с Эвеном работаем в паре на химии, — отвечает Исак.  
  
.  
  
После настояний Юлие Исак остаётся на завтрак, и Эвен неохотно готовит омлет на троих. Ему интересно, чувствует ли мать, что что-то не так, что люди, которые ночевали вместе, обычно не ведут себя так утром, заметила ли, что Эвен не разложил диван и не взял чистый комплект постельного белья, что они спали в одной кровати. Думает, чувствует ли она напряжение между ними. Но потом понимает, что она понятия не имеет, что Исак разыгрывает представление.  
  
— Тебе необязательно это делать, — Исак улыбается Эвену, словно это не он несколько минут назад собирался уйти и никогда больше с ним не разговаривать.  
  
— Это всего лишь омлет, — говорит Эвен. — К тому же вкусный. Я готовлю отличный омлет.  
  
Юлие продолжает засыпать Исака вопросами о том, нравится ли ему в Бакке, и насколько мучительно ходить в обычную школу такому умному человеку, как он. Исак отвечает вежливо и скромно, каждым сказанным словом всё больше завоёвывая её симпатию.  
  
У Эвена кружится голова оттого, насколько Исак хорош в этом. Эвен видел, как он общался с разными людьми, каждый раз представая в новом свете. И он не может не задумываться, кто же из них настоящий Исак, сталкивался ли он уже с ним. Эвен вспоминает, как Исак говорил ему, что у него ни с кем никогда не было подобной связи, а потом понимает, что его обманули. Это заставляет его стиснуть зубы.  
  
Эвен решает оттолкнуть его окончательно, решает, что не может так рисковать своим телом и душой, пытаясь понять, чисты ли намерения Исака. Он хмурится, слушая, как мать допрашивает Исака, как вдруг замечает нежный румянец, разливающийся по его лицу. Он практически невидим, и Эвен не различил бы его, если бы уже не привык обращать на это внимание. Зрачки Исака расширяются, губы слегка приоткрыты. Словно он только что испытал что-то, чего не чувствовал раньше.  
  
Исак ест омлет, приготовленный Эвеном, и краснеет.  
  
Сердце Эвена готово разорваться в груди.  
  
— Всё хорошо? — спрашивает Юлие, когда Исак не отвечает на один из её вопросов.  
  
— Эм, да, — смеётся он. — Он очень вкусный.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я имею в виду омлет. Очень вкусный. Ты прав, — говорит он Эвену, не глядя на него.  
  
.  
  
По настоянию матери Эвен провожает Исака до выхода из здания. Всё это приняло довольно странный оборот. Эвен прогоняет его, собирается вышвырнуть вон, а потом готовит ему омлет. Ему интересно, что сейчас чувствует Исак.  
  
— Я бы ушёл, но не хотел, чтобы тебе пришлось объясняться с мамой, — Исак заговаривает первым.  
  
— Я это ценю. Спасибо, — отвечает Эвен и видит, как Исак стискивает зубы.  
  
— Ты мне помог вчера. Это меньшее, что я мог сделать.  
  
Его слова кажутся окончательными. Они неловко вежливы и холодны по отношению друг к другу. Эвен должен его отпустить. Он ясно дал это понять. Исак явно задет — его гордость, или его чувства, Эвен не знает точно. Он должен его отпустить. Но не может. Исак кажется слишком расстроенным. И хотя Эвен не знает, представление ли это или очередная попытка им манипулировать, но думает о маленьком шансе, что огорчение на его лице может быть настоящим.  
  
— Подожди, — выпаливает он, когда Исак выходит на улицу.  
  
— Что? — он оборачивается и холодно смотрит на Эвена.  
  
— Вчера было весело, — говорит Эвен и чувствует, что ведёт себя жестоко, посылая смешанные сигналы.  
  
— Мне очень трудно в это поверить, — ровно отвечает Исак.  
  
— Но это правда. Было весело.  
  
— Но?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты пытаешься мне что-то сказать. Ты начал с приятного, и теперь должен сказать что-то негативное, чтобы мягко меня «оттолкнуть», — говорит Исак. — Ты пытался быть прямолинейным и выгнать меня утром, но твои совесть и чувство вины взяли верх. Очевидно, что я сделал или сказал что-то, отчего твоё отношение ко мне изменилось на 180 градусов. И хотя я мог использовать это как аргумент, сказав, что был прав и мне нужно держаться подальше от алкоголя, я лучше просто попрошу тебя быть со мной честным, чтобы мне не пришлось ломать голову, пытаясь заполнить пробелы в памяти, которые, вероятно, не имеют никакого значения. Так в чём твоё  _«но»_ , Эвен?  
  
Эвен делает глубокий вдох, одновременно изумлённый и раздражённый способностью Исака разражаться подобными тирадами без подготовки.  
  
— Я думаю, нам нужно притормозить с этими «экспериментами», — говорит он.  
  
— Притормозить, — повторяет Исак.  
  
— Я не думаю, что нам стоит снова устраивать ночёвки и всё такое.  
  
— Ладно. То есть я сделал что-то, пока мы спали. Дело не в том, что меня стошнило, — размышляет Исак, словно вычёркивает пункты из своего мысленного списка.  
  
— Дело не в этом, — врёт Эвен. — Просто я думал.  
  
— О чём?  
  
— О своей роли во всём этом. Думаю, мы слишком рискуем, когда так проводим время.  
  
— Рискуем? — хмурится Исак. — Но я тебя не обожгу.  
  
— Не ты. Я не имел в виду тебя, — говорит Эвен.  
  
— О каком тогда риске речь? Я не позволю моей матери доебаться до тебя, если ты об этом беспокоишься. Я с ней справлюсь.  
  
— Дело не… Не в этом, — вздыхает Эвен, и он уже не знает, что имеет в виду.  
  
— Так в чём тогда? — Исак недоумённо смотрит на него, пока что-то не щёлкает у него в мозгу. — Ох.  
  
— Что?  
  
Исак делает шаг назад. — Я понял.  
  
— Что ты понял?  
  
— Дело во мне. Ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя видели со мной, — смеётся Исак, только это не смех. Звук, вырвавшийся наружу, горький и печальный. — Ты не хочешь, чтобы люди знали, что ты можешь прикасаться к фрику.  
  
— Что? Нет, дело не в этом…  
  
— Не волнуйся. Я понимаю, — из Исака вылетает ещё один сухой смешок. — То есть я бы тоже так думал. Ну, понимаешь… То, что ты можешь прикасаться к фрику, делает фриком и тебя.  
  
— Исак…  
  
— Я больше не побеспокою тебя на людях. Я также буду держаться подальше от твоего дома. — Исак наконец поднимает на него глаза. Его лицо совершенно бесстрастное, отстранённое. — Тебе следовало раньше сказать, что тебя это заботит. Я бы не заставлял тебя жить со мной в одной комнате в коттедже.  
  
— Я не это имел в виду…  
  
— А теперь прошу прощения, но мне нужно идти. Мне ещё предстоит объяснить своей матери, как я заполучил обратно конфискованный ею телефон, и придумать историю о том, где находился прошлой ночью.  
  
И после этого он уходит. А Эвен чувствует себя самым ужасным человеком в мире.  
  
.  
  
Весь остаток дня Эвен пытается не думать об Исаке. Пытается не вспоминать, каким спокойным и милым он был с его матерью и каким холодным и жёстким — с ним за пределами квартиры.  
  
Весь остаток дня Эвен не особо разговорчив. Мать пытается рассмешить его, дразнит и подкалывает, вспоминая, как Исак вышел из комнаты в его футболке. Но у Эвена нет сил шутить и отвечать на её хитроумные уловки, цель которых узнать, нравятся ли ему парни. Он едва справляется с тем, чтобы уклониться от вопросов о том, прикасается ли к нему Исак.  
  
— У него кожное заболевание, — повторяет Эвен.  
  
— Да, я знаю. То есть вы вообще не прикасаетесь друг к другу?  
  
Эвену неприятно это делать, но всё же он врёт. — Нет, конечно, нет. Он бы меня обжёг.  
  
Потом до него доходит, он вдруг понимает ход мыслей Исака, его вывод, что Эвен не хотел, чтобы люди знали, потому что это тоже сделало бы его «странным» в их глазах. Он никогда не задумывался об этом раньше, слишком ослеплённый своей жаждой, чтобы понять Исака. Но сейчас он понимает. Стоило матери поинтересоваться, прикасается ли он к Исаку, как Эвен поспешно отрицает это, потому что не хочет, чтобы она думала, что он другой, что с ним ещё что-то  _не так_.  
  
— Он очень приятный. Можешь приглашать его, когда захочешь, — говорит она, попивая чай, и её мягкие взъерошенные волосы сверкают на солнце.  
  
— В этом нет необходимости. Мы просто… — Эвен замолкает. — Партнёры по химии. Ничего больше.  
  
— Я просто говорю, что нет ничего страшного, если вы, — произносит она, взяв его пальцами за подбородок и тихонько дёргая, — больше, чем просто партнёры.  
  
Эвен изумлённо смотрит на неё, чувствуя себя совершенно сражённым. Он не может в это поверить. Она ещё никогда не была настолько прямолинейной. Потом она улыбается и, поцеловав его в щёку, уходит. Эвен остаётся на кухне, тупо уставившись на собственные ноги.  
  
Но чувство тревоги не покидает его. Остаётся с ним, обволакивает его кости. Сегодня он чувствует себя одиноким. Совершенно одиноким. Он игнорирует сообщения Мутты об Исаке и выключает звуковые уведомления из группового чата с остальными парнями.  
  
Эвен подумывает позвонить Соне, но вспоминает, что она не хочет, чтобы он ею пользовался, если не собирается снова сойтись. Он знает, что всё закончится тем, что, если он увидит её сегодня, он прижмёт её к стене и попытается утолить невыносимое желание почувствовать губами губы. Только вот не её губы он так отчаянно хочет ощутить. Поэтому он отказывается от этого варианта.  
  
Эвен принимает душ, чтобы смыть с себя запах Исака — такой сладкий и уютный, запах нетронутой кожи, жаждущей прикосновений, — затем спит остаток дня под монотонный звук случайной серии «Сайнфелда».  
  
Вечером того же дня Эвен думает, и думает, и думает. Он таращится на открытое окно чата в инстаграме и думает. Ему хочется узнать, как там Исак, хочется извиниться, объяснить своё поведение. Сердце против разума. Разум против сердца.  
  
Разум побеждает.  
  
Он не попадёт в ловушку под названием Исак Вальтерсен. Он не позволит ему забрать часть себя. Он не будет целовать его. Он не отдаст ему кусочек своего сердца. Он не впутается во всё это. Он не будет испытывать к нему симпатию. Он не будет пытаться спасти его.  
  
Эвен решает держаться в стороне, держаться на расстоянии не потому, что он теперь сомневается в мотивах Исака, а потому, что начинает сомневаться в своих собственных.   
Потому что Исак не просил любви. Исак просил о поцелуе, просил об эксперименте. Но поцелуй никогда не был просто поцелуем для Эвена, для Эвена, который всегда целовал лишь тех, в кого был влюблён.  
  
Эвен не влюблён в Исака. Не влюблён и не хочет влюбляться.  
  
.  
  
Кожу Эвена опаляет огнём, когда он чувствует присутствие Исака рядом со школой. Сегодня всё ощущается сильнее, огонь, электричество между ними. Сильнее и сокрушительнее, и Эвен думает, не потому ли это, что он все выходные будто находился в оцепенении после того, как Исак покинул его кровать.  
  
Исак не машет ему рукой перед физикой. Не оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него. Вообще не удостаивает его взглядом. И Эвен пытается убедить себя, что он не возражает. В конце концов он сам инициировал это охлаждение в их отношениях. Исак лишь с уважением относится к его желанию держаться в стороне. И если Эвен сейчас жаждет быть к нему ближе, то ему некого в этом винить кроме себя.  
  
— Вы знаете, что Арвид выгнал Вегарда из автобуса, потому что тот накосячил с лекарствами Исака? — говорит Адам в кафе, заставляя Эвена оторвать глаза от альбома с рисунками.  
  
— Нет, мы не знаем. В отличие от тебя нам плевать на грёбаный автобус Арвида, — отвечает Элиас.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду, что он накосячил с лекарствами Исака? — встревает Микаэль, чем удивляет Эвена. Он уже давно не слышал, чтобы Мик участвовал в их разговорах.  
  
— С каким пор  _тебе_  не насрать? — смеётся Элиас.  
  
— Закнись, — ухмыляется Микаэль.  
  
— Ты был там, когда у Исака снесло крышу в коттедже! — стонет Адам. — Кстати, мы ещё не обсудили слухи о том, что Эвен лишил Исака невинности. Блядь, это просто безумие!  
  
— Какого хрена! Заткнись! — вскрикивает Мутта.  
  
— Мы можем потом об этом поговорить. Кстати, я до сих пор ненавижу вас обоих, вы мне всадили нож в спину, — он водит рукой между Микаэлем и Эвеном.  
  
— Не драматизируй, — Микаэль закатывает глаза и смеётся, но на этот раз нервно.  
  
— В общем, о чём это я. Короче, Вегард стащил у Исака лекарства, чтобы разозлить его и посмотреть, не притворяется ли он, что они ему нужны.  
  
— Что? — хмурится Эвен, сгибая ноги и поворачиваясь к друзьям, чтобы наконец присоединиться к разговору. До него уже много раз доходили слухи о них с Исаком. Он к этому привык.  
  
— В смысле «что»? — спрашивает Адам.  
  
— Исак сказал, что он  _забыл_ лекарства, — объясняет Эвен, краем глаза замечая на себе взгляд Микаэля.  
  
— Ну да, наверное, он тогда так подумал, — пожимает плечами Адам. — Но вышло так, что другой чувак, Давид, признался, что Вегард спрятал лекарства Исака.  
  
Эвен чувствует, как злость закипает внутри, как сжимаются кулаки, злость и что-то похожее на раскаяние — раскаяние в том, что сомневался в Исаке, в том, что мысль, будто он притворялся, что ему больно или что он забыл лекарства, какое-то время не оставляла его.  
  
Он вспоминает лихорадящего, потного и нуждающегося Исака, выстанывающего одно «пожалуйста» за другим и тающего от его прикосновения. Эвен содрогается, потом качает головой. Эти парни намеренно заставили Исака страдать. Они сделали это с ним специально и даже не подумали вернуть ему лекарства, когда боль раздирала его пополам или когда Эвен рисковал собственной жизнью, чтобы ему помочь.  
  
Внезапно Эвен приходит в ярость, и когда он поднимает голову и инстинктивно осматривается по сторонам в поисках Исака, тот уже, не отрываясь, смотрит на него.  
Они оба одновременно встают, и синхронность их действий становится причиной для новой порции заинтересованных перешёптываний и для поражённых взглядов его друзей.  
  
— Ты куда? — спрашивает Мутта.  
  
— В туалет. Скоро вернусь, — отвечает Эвен, не сводя глаз с Исака.  
  
— О боже! — вскрикивает Адам. — Так эти слухи правда? Между тобой и Исаком что-то было? Он действительно гей? Он что, попросил тебя трахнуть его посторонними предметами? Ты согласился, потому что тебе стало его жалко?  
  
Тетрадь Мутты пролетает над столиком и попадает прямо в лицо Адаму, и Эвен изо всех сил старается не обращать внимания на его возмутительные вопросы. Он поражается, что никому из его друзей никогда не приходило в голову, что его могут привлекать парни. Он поражается, что у них даже мысли такой не возникало.  
  
— Я скоро вернусь.  
  
.  
  
— Что случилось? — без предисловий спрашивает Исак, стоит Эвену зайти в туалет.  
  
— И тебе привет.  
  
— О, мы теперь здороваемся друг с другом? На территории школы? Нам можно? Это не слишком рискованно? — презрительно ухмыляется Исак.  
  
— Вегард украл твои лекарства, когда мы ездили в горы? — Эвен не обращает внимания на его мелочные подколки и видит, как каменеет лицо Исака.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — хмурится он.  
  
— Адам рассказал, что Давид признался Арвиду, а это значит, что уже вся школа в курсе.  
  
Исак фыркает, чем очень удивляет Эвена.  
  
— Что смешного?  
  
— Напомни мне отправить Адаму корзину с фруктами или ещё что-нибудь, — говорит Исак.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Ну правда, он делает всю тяжёлую работу.  
  
— Эээ, о чём ты? — мрачнеет Эвен, чувствуя небольшое раздражение. — Это что, неправда? Это _ты_  распространил эти слухи?  
  
— Нет. То есть да, в части распространения слухов. Ну или по крайней мере я был инициатором. Но это не ложь. Вегард действительно забрал мои лекарства. Это правда, — отвечает Исак.  
  
— Ты узнал об этом и решил отомстить, рассказав остальным?  
  
Исак снова смеётся, и Эвену хочется стереть эту самодовольную ухмылку с его губ, желательно своими собственными губами.  
  
— Нет, я не настолько мелочный. За кого ты меня принимаешь?  
  
— Честно говоря, понятия не имею.  
  
Исак морщится от его слов, и Эвен цепляется за мысль, что сейчас он смог увидеть настоящего Исака, что за всеми коварными планами скрывается мальчишка, который хочет быть настоящим, который хочет, чтобы Эвен знал, что он настоящий.  
  
Звенит звонок, и Исак, с усилием отводя взгляд от Эвена, начинает собирать свои вещи.  
  
— Ты придёшь сегодня в бассейн? — спрашивает он, повернувшись к Эвену спиной.  
  
— А ты хочешь, чтобы я пришёл?  
  
— А ты хочешь узнать, что произошло с Вегардом?

.

Исак не плавает. Он приходит в бассейн на полчаса позже обычного, и все эти тридцать минут Эвен накручивает круги в одиночестве, пытаясь заглушить тревогу от мысли, что его кинули. На Исаке обычная одежда, только ноги босые, и штанины подвёрнуты несколько раз. У него красивые лодыжки.  
  
Исак идёт по бортику бассейна, пока Эвен наконец не решает посмотреть на него. Он иногда забывает, что они чувствуют присутствие друг друга, что Исак знает, что он намеренно его игнорирует, не поднимая голову.  
  
Эвен проплывает ещё четыре бассейна, чтобы привыкнуть к теплу Исака и убедиться, что не набросится на него с кулаками, когда они окажутся рядом. Затем он направляется к углу бассейна, где Исак, стоя на бортике, подворачивает джинсы ещё выше, чтобы сесть и опустить ноги в воду.  
  
— Я думал, ты не придёшь, — говорит Эвен, подплывая достаточно близко, чтобы Исак мог его слышать, и поднимая плавательные очки на лоб.  
  
— Было довольно сложно выбраться из дома, — отвечает Исак, разводя ноги чуть шире, чтобы Эвен мог поместиться между ними.  
  
Несмотря на напряжение, возникшее между ними в последнее время, они так естественно принимают эту довольно интимную позу, что оба удивляются. И пусть их сердца и разум находятся в постоянном противостоянии, кажется, у их тел есть собственное мнение на этот счёт.  
  
— Твоя мама? — спрашивает Эвен.  
  
— Она мне уже весь мозг вынесла, — кивая, отвечает Исак, и Эвен пытается понять, в ссоре ли они вообще.  
  
— Хочешь поговорить об этом?  
  
— А как называется то, что я сейчас делаю? Я вообще-то говорю об этом, — Исак закатывает глаза.  
  
— Тьфу на тебя, — стонет Эвен, слегка обрызгивая его водой.  
  
— Как ты смеешь! — возмущается Исак.  
  
— Всего лишь немного воды. Расслабься.  
  
— Сам расслабься!  
  
Эвен начинает хохотать, и Исак присоединяется к нему. Внезапно всё между ними снова становится легко и просто.  
  
— Так что случилось с Вегардом? — спрашивает Эвен, обвивая пальцы вокруг лодыжек Исака, тем самым удерживая его болтающиеся ноги на месте. Это заставляет Исака судорожно дёрнуться и задрожать. Милая реакция. Слишком милая. — Исак? Эй? Сфокусируйся.  
  
— Иди на хуй, — Исак пытается отпихнуть его ногой, но он лишь сильнее сжимает руки, продолжая смеяться.  
  
— Ты сегодня такой агрессивный — широко улыбается Эвен.  
  
— Просто не ожидал, что ты будешь любезным. Видимо.  
  
У Эвена сжимается сердце. Он причинил Исаку боль. Он чувствует себя голым, но почему-то ему кажется, что Исак ещё более обнажён, чем он. Эвен придвигается ближе, по-прежнему находясь между ног Исака, и хватается руками за бортик по обе стороны от его бёдер. Вода течёт с его пальцев прямо на джинсы Исака, но ему плевать.  
  
— Я буду любезным, — шепчет он, и его обнажённая грудь поднимается и опускается совсем рядом с грудью Исака.  
  
— Обещаешь? — шепчет тот в ответ, неуверенно поднимая руку и накрывая ладонью щёку Эвена, заставляя их обоих закрыть глаза и глубоко втянуть в себя воздух.  
  
— Обещаю, — отвечает Эвен, положив мокрую руку поверх пальцев Исака. Словно извиняясь.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Эвену бы хотелось, чтобы на Исаке был его гидрокостюм, чтобы он мог обхватить его обеими руками и затащить с собой в бассейн. Но он не может. У Исака в кармане, наверное, лежит телефон.  
  
— Почему ты сегодня не плаваешь? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Потому что я не хотел быть слишком близко к тебе.  
  
У Эвена снова сжимается сердце. — Что ж, полагаю, твой план провалился, — шутит он. — Мы достаточно близко.  
  
— И тем не менее кажется, что этого недостаточно, — говорит Исак, проводя пальцем по его скуле.  
  
Эвен практически утягивает его в бассейн прямо в одежде. Практически.  
  
.  
  
Эвен курит на том же месте, где мама Исака застала их несколько дней назад. Он курит, а Исак молча смотрит на него. Это приятно, уютно. Между ними повисла комфортная тишина.  
  
— Вегард украл мои лекарства, — говорит Исак.  
  
— Мы это уже выяснили.  
  
— Да, но я как бы подбросил ему эту идею.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Я знал, что они с Давидом хотели надо мной поиздеваться во время поездки. Поэтому, когда я разбирал вещи в своей комнате, я как бы случайно уронил таблетки на пол и картинно распсиховался от одной мысли, что лишусь их.  
  
Эвен кивает, ожидая, когда Исак снова взорвёт ему мозг. — Окей.  
  
— Я сказал что-то типа «я умру без них, у меня нет им замены. Будет просто ужасно, если я потеряю их в горах». Или что-то типа этого, — продолжает Исак.  
  
— И он их украл? — фыркает Эвен. — Вот так просто?  
  
— Ага. Всё, что мне нужно было сделать, — просто помахать ими у него перед носом. Они же как собаки, — смеётся Исак, но Эвен не разделяет его чувств.  
  
— Зачем ты это сделал? Чтобы доказать, что они ведут себя, как собаки?  
  
— Нет. Я хотел, чтобы Арвид вышвырнул их из автобуса, — пожимает плечами Исак. — Я дал им шанс, но они, блядь, никак не хотели оставить меня в покое.  
  
— То есть ты заставил их украсть липовые лекарства? Это всё был развод? — спрашивает Эвен, снова чувствуя себя так, словно его предали. — То, что тебе было больно. Всё это было притворством?  
  
— Нет, я не настолько ебанутый, — отвечает Исак. — Всё было по-настоящему. Лекарства были не липовыми, и они действительно намеренно заставили меня испытывать боль. И я не заставлял их это делать. Они всё равно планировали что-то. Я просто подкинул им идею и средство, чтобы причинить мне боль. Если бы они были хорошими людьми, то не стали бы воплощать свой план в жизнь. Так что, можно сказать, они сами напросились. Моя совесть чиста.  
  
— Но это не так работает, Исак.  
  
— Именно так,  _Эвен_. Если я дам тебе нож и скажу, что, если ты пырнёшь меня им, я умру, и ты сделаешь это, то это твоя вина, не моя.  
  
Эвен бросает окурок на землю и рассерженно наступает на него.  
  
— Почему  _ты_  так злишься? — спрашивает Исак.  
  
 _Я, блядь, отправился в снежный буран, чтобы достать тебе лекарства, помнишь? Ты не мог припрятать заначку на случай крайней необходимости? Ты не мог сказать мне? Почему ты решил пройти через такую боль?_  
  
— С тобой могло что-нибудь случиться.  
  
— Я не пытался подвергнуть себя реальной опасности, — говорит Исак, и его голос вдруг смягчается, словно он счастлив, что Эвен переживает о его благополучии. — Я мог вытерпеть боль. Я уже проходил через такое раньше.  
  
— Ты меня так бесишь. Ты даже не представляешь! — бормочет Эвен.  
  
— Ты не поймёшь, но мне нужно было, чтобы Вегард и Давид исчезли. Они продолжали подрывать мой авторитет в глазах Арвида, и они бы всё испортили, — продолжает Исак.  
  
— Что ты задумал? Зачем тебе нужно завоевать доверие Арвида? Почему ты всё это делаешь?  
  
— Я не могу тебе сказать.  
  
— Почему нет?  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя возникли проблемы, — отвечает Исак, поднимаясь, чтобы размять ноги. Эвен вспоминает, что Исак использовал те же самые слова, когда говорил о сестре. Как он манипулировал ею ради «её блага».  _Враньё._  — У тебя ещё есть вопросы?  
  
— Выгнали только Вегарда, — говорит Эвен. — Ты сказал, что тебе нужно было избавиться ещё и от Давида.  
  
— Давид сдал его сегодня после того, как я намекнул, что знаю, кто украл мои лекарства, — объясняет Исак, по-прежнему разминая ноги. — Это ведь основы манипулирования. Давид знает, что он этого не делал, но начинает волноваться, потому что был вместе с Вегардом, когда я объяснил, как важны эти лекарства для моего существования. Он знает, что Вегард их украл и начинает беспокоиться, что я подумаю, что он тоже имеет к этому отношение. Потом он психует, что Вегард подставит его, когда поймёт, как близко я к нему подобрался. Я утром достаточно долго тусуюсь с Вегардом, чтобы тревога Давида достигла пика, и к полудню он сдаётся и рассказывает Арвиду, что это сделал Вегард. Уже завтра Вегард узнает — благодаря твоему другу Адаму — что Давид его сдал, и расскажет о парочке  _его_  дерьмовых выходок, чтобы вернуть себе расположение Арвида.  
  
Эвен не знает, как реагировать, поэтому просто кивает. Всё это кажется логичным.  
  
— Некоторые люди очень предсказуемы, очень просты. Словно у них нет силы воли, нет глубины. Они поверхностные, обычные, бинарные. Они не могут мыслить нестандартно. Некоторые критики и упёртые читатели обсирают писателей за то, что они пишут об обычных героях. Но они не в состоянии увидеть, что именно такие люди и окружают их в обычной жизни. Что это просто отражение действительности. Что не всем интересны умные и глубокие персонажи. Существование некоторых людей не имеет никакого смысла, потому что они никогда не пытались развивать собственную индивидуальность, они просто следуют за толпой, за тем, что принято считать «клёвым», нуждаются в одобрении, как последние придурки. Позор! — театрально вздыхает Исак, пока Эвен пытается вникнуть в механизм его мыслительного процесса, в то, как у него всё разложено по полочкам, разнесено по категориям.  
  
— Если следовать твоей логике, то от этих людей мало что зависит. Разве это не подло с твоей стороны пользоваться их «простым» разумом?  
  
— Нет, если они изначально мерзкие люди. Нет, — отвечает Исак.  
  
— А ты крупный специалист по мерзким людям? Как ты их различаешь?  
  
— Мерзкий человек — этот тот, кто причиняет боль другим, чтобы получить желаемое.  
  
Эвен фыркает, и щёки Исака вспыхивают, словно он не понимал до этого, что подразумевают его слова.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты считаешь меня мерзким. Но я делаю всё это не для себя, — говорит Исак.  
  
— Ты манипулируешь Арвидом? — спрашивает Эвен, потому что, кажется, Исак здесь для того, чтобы отвечать на его вопросы.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Я не могу тебе сказать, — отвечает Исак. — Я расскажу, когда всё закончится.  
  
— Ты поэтому вернулся в Бакку и отказался от своего предыдущего плана, когда хотел, чтобы тебя выгнали?  
  
— Да.  
  
Эвен достаёт пачку и вынимает сигарету. Ему нужна ещё одна, чтобы переварить услышанное.  
  
— Ты манипулируешь  _мной_? Я тоже предсказуемый, и поверхностный, и слабовольный для тебя?  
  
Исак улыбается, чем застаёт Эвена врасплох. Он не может этого вынести. Он не может терпеть все эти неожиданные повороты, не может терпеть, когда Исак пудрит ему мозги.  
  
И когда Исак кладёт руку ему на бедро и придвигается ближе, Эвен забывает, как дышать. Ему тяжело быть так близко, ему больно.  
  
— Ты вообще слушаешь? — шепчет Исак, проводя большим пальцем по его щеке. Эвен даже не заметил, в какой момент ладонь оказалась на его лице.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты — единственный человек, кого я не могу разгадать. Единственный.  
  
У Эвена трепещет сердце. Очень сильно.  
  
— Откуда мне знать, что ты и мне не врёшь? — спрашивает Эвен, чувствуя себя вымотавшимся и опустошённым.  
  
— Потому что я даю тебе власть уничтожить меня.  
  
— Почему? Почему ты всё это говоришь?  
  
— Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты мне доверял. Я знаю, что ты мне не доверяешь.  
  
.  
  
Они встречаются в бассейне на следующий день, и через день тоже. Эвен плавает, словно готовится к соревнованиям, а Исак просто лежит на воде в ожидании, когда Эвен решит передохнуть, чтобы приплыть на его дорожку и снова прикасаться к нему.  
  
Эвен привыкает к этому, к их безмолвному соглашению, к тому, что Исак чувствует себя всё более уверенным, инициируя прикосновения. Когда Исак впервые прижимается к нему сзади, у Эвена на мгновение перехватывает дыхание. Когда Исак впервые обнимает его за талию, скользя руками по животу, Эвену кажется, что его захлестнуло волной.  
  
Ничто в них не поддаётся логике. Физически они находятся в любовных отношениях, обмениваясь тёплыми и нежными прикосновениями, когда оказываются наедине. Иногда они смеются, а иногда со злобой смотрят друг на друга, обмениваются сердитыми словами. Иногда Эвен чувствует себя настолько счастливым, как никогда раньше, а порой — беспомощным, использованным, никчемным. В этом нет никакой логики.  
  
Они не общаются в течение трёх долгих дней — взаимно согласованный период воздержания, эксперимент — и Эвена захлёстывает невероятная радость, когда он возвращается вечером от Мутты и видит Исака, ждущего его у дома.  
  
Он даже не спрашивает Исака, что он здесь делает. Он знает. И когда тело Исака сталкивается с ним на лестнице, когда его руки обхватывают спину Эвена, он не сопротивляется. Он бросает сумку на пол и зарывается руками в волосы Исака.  
  
— Я не могу функционировать, — бормочет Исак ему в шею, не скрывая нужды, отчаяния, необходимости. — Я скучаю по тебе.  
  
 _Я тоже соскучился по тебе._  
  
— Наука. Наука сегодня очень сильна, — задыхается Эвен, запихивая руки в задние карманы джинсов Исака, отвечая на его милые и дерзкие слова совсем не милыми, но дерзкими прикосновениями.  
  
— Просто заткнись и дотронься до меня.  
  
.  
  
— Ты можешь остаться, — предлагает Эвен, когда уровень адреналина в крови спадает, когда они оба успокаиваются, когда больше не умирают от желания прикасаться, когда больше не теряют рассудок от необходимости быть ещё ближе. Время приближается к полуночи, и они лежат на кровати Эвена и дышат так тяжело, словно только что занимались сексом.  
  
— Никаких ночёвок, помнишь? — отвечает Исак, прежде чем сесть. — Мне нужно вернуться домой.  
  
— Ну сегодня ты можешь остаться ночевать.  
  
— Тебе недостаточно трёх часов научных обнимашек? — смеётся Исак.  
  
— Я начинаю думать, что нам не стоит слишком долго держаться на расстоянии. От этого становится только хуже.  
  
— Ну, мы можем подумать над графиком в следующий раз, — говорит Исак, поднявшись с кровати и собирая свои вещи. — Мне бы хотелось избежать утренних ссор.  
  
— Утренних ссор? — фыркает Эвен.  
  
— Чего ты смеёшься? Это правда. По утрам всё время случается какое-то дерьмо. Я либо обжигаю тебя, либо ты меня выгоняешь.  
  
— Во-первых, — Эвен садится и тянет Исака за руку, — это всего лишь два варианта утра. Не нужно обобщать.  
  
Исак хихикает и позволяет уложить себя обратно на кровать. Так мило наблюдать за ним, когда он дурачится.  
  
— Я просыпался с тобой всего два раза в жизни, и оба обернулись дерьмом. Так что это стопроцентное попадание. И я не обобщаю. Это настоящий факт, — объясняет Исак, продолжая смеяться. — К тому же, это ты начал свою речь с «во-первых», но так и не дошёл до «во-вторых». Ты знаешь, что это одно из моих больных мест?  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь заткнёшься? — смеётся Эвен, обхватывая Исак ногами за талию и удерживая его на месте. — Я как раз подхожу ко второму пункту.  
  
— Ты не мог бы подойти к нему быстрее. У меня и правда нет времени ждать всю ночь.  
  
— У меня такое чувство, будто мы только что потрахались, и я умоляю тебя остаться на ночь.  
  
 _Что ж._  Этого не было в сценарии. По правде говоря, у Эвена нет сценария, когда он с Исаком. Исак непредсказуемый, и сумасбродный, и хитрый. И Эвен не поспевает за ним.  
  
И всё же эти слова даже не улеглись у него в голове, не оформились в связную мысль. Они просто сорвались с его губ.  _«У меня такое чувство, будто мы только что потрахались»._  
  
Исак реагирует мгновенно, как и Эвен. Он обнимает Исака. Эвен обвивается вокруг него своим телом, поэтому может чувствовать каждое движение Исака, каждое подёргивание. И  _это_  подёргивание без сомнения весьма  _внушительное_. Исак извивается в его руках.  
  
— Ты не можешь говорить такую херню! — слабо протестует он мгновение спустя. — Я не…  
  
— Гомосексуал? Ты не гомосексуал. Я знаю, — шепчет Эвен в шею Исака и чувствует, как тот дрожит. — Ты — учёный, проводящий эксперименты. Это чистая физиология. Ты проводишь несколько часов, обнимая парня, без которого не можешь функционировать, ради исследования. Я знаю.  
  
— Эвен…  
  
Эвен разворачивает его к себе, чтобы взглянуть на него, чтобы увидеть, как он взволнован, чтобы, возможно, заметить, как он выдыхает слово «пожалуйста». Возможно. Кто знает. Эвен опьянён страстью.  
  
— Что? — шепчет он и наклоняет голову, пока не оказывается так близко, что может тереться носом о шею Исака, заставляя его хныкать. Он надеется, что мать этого не слышит.  
  
— Я не…  
  
— Я знаю, — бормочет Эвен. — Но почему ты… с чего ты тогда…  
  
— Почему я что?  
  
Эвен обдумывает свои следующие слова. На этот раз он задумывается. У него ощущение, что сейчас он может перейти черту, после чего возврата назад уже не будет. Вот оно. Переломный момент. Он это знает. Вполне вероятно, что Исак отправит его сегодня в больницу.  
  
— Почему я что, Эвен? — жалобно стонет Исак, и голос срывается на его имени, и он великолепен сейчас, лёжа на спине на кровати Эвена.  
  
— Почему, бля, у тебя сейчас такой стояк?  
  
Исак под ним замирает, кажется, переставая дышать, и Эвен пытается придумать, что скажет матери, когда у него появится ожог, происхождение которого он не сможет объяснить. Он пытается, но не может сконцентрироваться ни на чём, лишь на прерывистом дыхании Исака, его раскрасневшихся щеках и упрямых глазах. Сердце против разума. Разум против сердца.  
  
На словах Исак говорит  _«отъебись от меня»_ , но тело Исака кричит  _«выеби меня»_.  
  
Эвен теряет связь с реальностью.  
  
И именно в этот момент у Исака начинает звонить телефон, и они отпрыгивают друг от друга, Исак с ощутимым стояком в штанах, а Эвен с ножом в сердце.  
 _  
 **Входящий вызов — Юнас**_  
  
Исак торопится выключить звук, а Эвен отводит взгляд. Ему кажется, будто он внезапно оказался под холодным душем, будто ему отвесили пощёчину. Юнас. Объект привязанности Исака.  
  
— Мне надо идти! — запинаясь, говорит Исак.  
  
— Ладно, — кивает Эвен. — Я провожу тебя, — добавляет он, поняв, как грубо прозвучал его голос.  
  
— Нет, не надо, всё нормально. Я просто… Увидимся. Ладно?  
  
— Ладно.  
  
.  
  
Исак подходит к нему в школе после физики, и у Эвена нет сил разбираться с ним, вообще со всем этим. Как и планировалось, Арвид выгнал из автобуса и Давида, и Вегарда, а ещё поползли слухи, что мистера Эрикссона собираются уволить за некомпетентность, после того как Исак отчитал его несколько раз. Ещё одно напоминание о том, насколько он хитрый и как ловко умеет манипулировать людьми.  
  
Эвен не может вынести вида мило улыбающегося Исака, словно это не он вылез из его кровати прошлой ночью, чтобы пойти к другому парню, словно не он обнимал Эвена несколько часов, чтобы в результате оставить его ни с чем и поспешить к тому, кого хочет на самом деле. Эвен не может вынести мысли о том, чтобы продолжать выполнять условия их соглашения, но не знает, как разорвать его. Он не может вынести понимания, что он лишь тело для кого-то, кто любит и страдает по другому человеку. Это унизительно. Эвен не может этого вынести.  
  
Поэтому, когда Исак по привычке протягивает к нему руки без перчаток, Эвен морщится и видит, как на его лице появляется разочарование.  
  
— Мы в школе, — говорит Эвен, и это жестоко, так жестоко.  
  
— О, — выдыхает Исак. — Да, конечно. Я забыл.  
  
Он уходит, вежливо улыбаясь, но Эвен чувствует его обиду. Исак слишком горд, чтобы показать, что желание Эвена держаться от него на расстоянии на людях причиняет ему боль. Он дал Эвену власть  _«уничтожить»_  его в глазах общественности, но не хочет дать ничего помимо этого.  
  
И каждый раз, когда Эвен ведёт себя жестоко, вокруг Исака снова растут стены, и их разговоры становятся чисто деловыми. Они вместе плавают, проводят время в туалетах в Blue Ruin, сидят на скамейке, пока Эвен курит, обнимаются час или два, потом расходятся в разные стороны.  
  
 _Я просто не хочу, чтобы мне было больно._  
  
.  
  
Эвен впервые встречает Юнаса на случайной вечеринке, куда его в последний момент пригласили Элиас и Соня. Правда, поначалу он не знает, что это  _Юнас_ , он обращает на него внимание лишь потому, что у него фингалы вокруг глаз и на челюсти. Лишь потом Эвен подумает, как его кудрявые волосы, и брови, и зелёные глаза идеально подходят под описание боли, которое предложил ему пьяный Исак.  
  
На вечеринке толпа людей, и у Эвена учащённо бьётся сердце, когда он чувствует присутствие Исака в доме. Он не ожидал увидеть — а точнее почувствовать — его здесь. Арвида и остальных парней из его автобуса здесь нет. Так что за ним некому присматривать.  
  
Он лихорадочно осматривает комнаты, пытаясь отыскать копну светлых кудряшек или снепбек, и быстро его находит.  
  
Эвен складывает руки на груди и улыбается, увидев Исака в окружении Саны и четырёх других девушек, которых никогда раньше не встречал. Он не может не заметить, что их группа кажется разнородной, и даже не представляет, откуда они знают Исака, но тому, кажется, комфортно с ними. Он смеётся. Он такой милый. На нём зелёный пуховик и чёрные перчатки, и Эвену хочется его раздеть.  
  
У Эвена кружится голова, словно он пьян.  
  
— Блин! Адам был прав, — бормочет Элиас, стоя рядом с Эвеном и глядя на Исака.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Исак знаком с Пенетраторами? Это так странно!  
  
— Пенетраторы? — у Эвена сжимается сердце. Он вспоминает сообщения Юнаса Исаку.  
  
— Ага, вон тот чувак, — Элиас показывает на симпатичного парня, внезапно материализовавшегося рядом с Исаком. — Его называют Пенетратор Крис. Он учится в Ниссен. Тоже на третьем курсе. Он правая рука Вильяма.  
  
— Правая рука кого?  
  
— Вильям Магнуссон. Один богатенький мудак, который тоже учится в Ниссен. Крис — его незаменимый помощник.  
  
— С каких пор ты в курсе этого дерьма? — смеётся Эвен.  
  
— Я не в курсе! Но Адам всё никак не может заткнуться со своими теориями заговора.  
  
— И что у него на уме на этот раз?  
  
— Ну, ты знаешь, что Исак теперь в автобусе Арвида. Вообще-то они соперничают с Пенетраторами, и Адам думает, что Исак с ними в сговоре, чтобы наебать Арвида, — говорит Элиас.  
  
— Это бред какой-то, — морщится Эвен.  
  
— Я знаю, но он, кажется, и правда близко с ними общается. По крайней мере с этим, — фыркает Элиас.  
  
Эвен снова переводит взгляд на Исака и видит, как он слишком близко наклоняется к предполагаемому «Пенетратору Крису» и что-то шепчет ему на ухо. Он не ревнует. Он просто обеспокоен. Исак, кажется, пьёт, и, если случайно обожжёт кого-то, его вечер явно будет испорчен. Он не ревнует.  
  
Но потом он видит, как Крис тыкает Исака пальцами через пуховик и остальные слои одежды, будто щекочет его, тем самым заставляя рассмеяться. И от этого кровь закипает в жилах Эвена.  
  
— Прекрати! — слышит он хихиканье Исака, и это сокрушает его. Он тоже этого хочет. Страстно желает. И Исак, вероятно, чувствует его томление.  
  
 _Ты разрушаешь меня._  
  
— Эй, ты в порядке? — изумлённо спрашивает его Соня, подходя к нему и заглядывая в стакан. — Ты пьёшь немного больше, чем следует.  
  
— Ну я могу себе позволить иногда напиться, нет? — огрызается Эвен.  
  
— Ох. Я… я не это имела в виду, — запинается она, извиняясь, и Эвен чувствует себя ужасно. — Прости…  
  
— Нет, — вздыхает Эвен. — Нет. Извини. Боже, я такой мудак. Прости. Просто всё так навалилось. Я…  
  
— Эй, эй, Эвен, — перебивает она его, накрывая нежными руками его щёки. — Всё нормально. Не переживай, ладно? Всё окей. Я понимаю.  
  
Эвен тает от мягкости её касаний. Соня знает все тайные уголки его тела, прикосновения к которым расслабляют его. Соня знает его как никто другой. И когда она прижимает большие пальцы к ямкам за его ушами, он закрывает глаза и обвивает руки вокруг её талии, глубоко вздыхая.  
  
— Всё хорошо? — тихо спрашивает она. Он кивает и чувствует, как её пальцы скользят к его щекам, нежно сжимая, неторопливо и щедро даря ласки. — Ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной обо всём. Ты ведь это знаешь, правда?  
  
— Знаю. Спасибо.  
  
И только в этот момент он замечает, что она спотыкается, что она не может стоять прямо, что она несколько перепила.  
  
Однако он не успевает среагировать. Потому что к тому моменту, как он понимает это, она уже прижимается губами к его губам, уже скользит языком ему в рот.  
  
В любой другой день Эвен бы её оттолкнул. В любой другой вечер, наверное.  
  
Но сегодня он позволяет ей продолжить. Он целует её в ответ. Не так пылко, как раньше. В этом нет страсти. Они просто двое грустных возбуждённых людей, которые досконально знают тела друг друга. Они целуются, пьяно обжимаются у стены, будто вокруг никого нет, пока Эвен не чувствует, как резкий порыв ветра заполняет его и все его чувства.  
  
Внезапно он чувствует холод, ледяной холод.  
  
Он открывает глаза и мгновенно сталкивается со взглядом Исака. Исак взбешён.  
  
 _Великолепно._

.  
  
Эвен пьян и не помнит, как они оказались здесь, вот так, в чьей-то спальне. Он не знает. Ему всё равно. Он просто шёл по дому, следуя за кудряшками Исака. Или это Исак шёл за ним, Эвен не уверен.   
  
Они оба раздражены и пьяны, и сам факт, что Исак напился, выводит Эвена из себя. Ведь это значит, что Исак разрушает стены вокруг себя ради кого-то, что он доверяет кому-то в этом доме, кому-то, но не ему.   
  
– Я не знал, что ты  _такой_ , – говорит Исак, захлопывая за ними дверь, и Эвену хочется засмеяться от воспоминания о подобном разговоре, уже происходившем раньше.   
  
– Какой?  
  
– Ну  _такой._  Типа и так, и так, – икает Исак.  
  
– И так, и так?  
  
– Да. И те, и те. Парни и девушки. Я не знал, – пожимает плечами Исак, снимая с себя зелёный пуховик и вешая его на спинку стула. – Или ты притворялся?  
  
– Я не притворяюсь, Исак. Я не такой, как ты.   
  
Исак толкает его, и они оба спотыкаются, чуть не падая на кровать. – Иди на хуй!  
  
Они стоят посреди комнаты, тяжело дыша и испытывая головокружение, и Эвену невыносимо видеть, как быстро они переходят от нежности друг к другу к этой враждебности. Это внушает ему настоящий ужас.   
  
– Я не хочу больше ругаться, – бормочет он, чувствуя, что готов признать поражение. – Ненавижу это.  
  
– У тебя нет права решать, когда нам ругаться, а когда нет!  
  
– Я никогда…   
  
– Ты относишься ко мне, как к куску дерьма, с той ночёвки. Ты не можешь указывать мне не злиться, когда я наконец позволяю себе это делать! – рявкает Исак ему в лицо, и это отрезвляет – внезапно услышать от него кусочек правды. Исак признаёт, что Эвен задел его. Это отрезвляет.   
  
Эвен шагает к нему, чтобы, может быть, дотронуться до его плеча, дать ему это, хоть что-то, извиниться, загладить вину. Но Исак вздрагивает и отступает, и в кои-то веки выглядит уязвимым и открытым, и его обычно высокие защитные стены рушатся на глазах.  
  
– Исак…  
  
– Нет! – Исак снова толкает его. И он в ярости, но не обжигает Эвена. Потом, когда они оба успокоятся, Эвен заговорит об этом. Не злость заставляет Исака обжигать Эвена. Дело не в злости.   
  
Эвен тянется к нему в третий раз, и на этот раз всё получается. Он обнимает Исака, и какая-то его часть ждёт боли от ожога, а потом тихо вздыхает, когда ничего не происходит. Он извиняется. У Эвена всё плывёт перед глазами, но он извиняется и крепко обнимает его.  
  
– Прости. Я не хотел. Прости.   
  
.  
  
– Что я сделал? – спрашивает Исак. Они лежат на чьей-то кровати. Эвен на спине, а Исак распластался у него на груди. – Просто скажи, что я сделал. Меня это убивает.  
  
– Ты ничего не сделал.  
  
– Не ври мне, – предупреждает Исак. – Ты полностью изменился после той ночи. Что я сделал?   
  
Эвен садится повыше, и голова Исака скатывается ему на колено. Он ёрзает, пока наконец не вытаскивает из заднего кармана джинсов свою заначку.  
  
– Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает Исак, с недоумением глядя на него.  
  
– Собираюсь скрутить нам косяк, – отвечает Эвен. – И после этого я тебе всё расскажу.  
  
.  
  
– Кто такой Юнас? – спрашивает Эвен, когда они раскуривают второй косяк. Голова Исака по-прежнему лежит на его колене, а Эвен всё так же нависает над ним, пропуская пальцы свободной руки сквозь пряди его волос.  
  
– Мой лучший друг. А что? – Исак поднимает бровь. – Разве мы это уже не обсуждали?  
  
– Ты помнишь?  
  
Исак сосредоточенно хмурится, словно пытаясь вспомнить события той ночи.  
  
– Значит дело в том, что я что-то сказал. Я что-то сказал? – вздыхает Исак. – Блядь, я сказал что-то о Юнасе?!  
  
Эвен кивает.  
  
– Что я сказал?  
  
– Неважно, – отвечает Эвен. – Не бери в голову.   
  
– Для меня важно! – Исак резко садится. – Я рассказал тебе о том, что произошло? Это… Это из-за того, что я его обжёг? Потому что ты наконец понял, что случается, когда кто-то осмеливается слишком приблизиться ко мне?   
  
Выражение лица Исака разбивает Эвену сердце. Он решил, что дело в его болезни. Он считает, что Эвен отталкивает его, потому что боится. Но это не так.   
  
– Ты мог прикасаться к Юнасу? – прямо спрашивает Эвен, надеясь, что Исак поймёт. – Юнас когда-нибудь прикасался к тебе, не обжигаясь?   
  
Исак смотрит так, словно вдруг понимает, о чём он, словно картинка наконец складывается у него в голове. И Эвен не знает, чего хотел, но жалеет, что спросил, в тот момент, когда Исак отвечает.  
  
– Да, – говорит он. – Я раньше мог прикасаться к Юнасу. Но больше не могу.  
  
 _То есть ты врал мне. Врал прямо в глаза. Ты заставил меня думать, что я особенный._  
  
– Ладно.   
  
Он больше не говорит об этом. Они оба не говорят, так как в этот момент начинают ощущать эффект от косяка.   
  
.  
  
– Что это за девушку ты целовал? – спрашивает Исак. У него осоловелый взгляд, лицо, как всегда, раскрасневшееся, розовые губы приоткрыты.  
  
– Это Соня, моя бывшая, – объясняет Эвен. Ему кажется, что он парит в воздухе. Он чувствует себя волшебно.  
  
– Как долго у вас продолжалось?  
  
– Мы встречались три года.   
  
– Вау.  
  
– Ага, – улыбается Эвен, гладя Исака по голове и чувствуя, как он урчит.   
  
– Ты всегда целуешься со всеми своими бывшими и друзьями, или только когда я смотрю?  
  
– Заткнись, – смеётся Эвен, слегка отталкивая его и заставляя засмеяться тоже.  
  
– Так что случилось? Почему вы расстались?   
  
Эвену бы хотелось рассказать ему, но он не уверен, что сейчас может поделиться этой частью себя. Он не уверен, что Исак не использует это, чтобы сокрушить его. Эвен не может позволить, чтобы его сейчас снова разбили вдребезги.  
  
– Она стала слишком меня контролировать, – отвечает он, и это тоже правда.   
  
– В каком смысле?  
  
– Как ворчливая мамаша. В какой-то момент её стало слишком много. А учитывая, как все остальные постоянно психовали, стоило мне провести весь день, смотря сериалы на Netflix, это стало просто невыносимо.   
  
– Почему люди психуют, когда ты смотришь Netflix? – спрашивает Исак, упираясь подбородком в грудь Эвена.   
  
– Дело было не в самом Netflix, – смеётся Эвен. – А в том, что я брал день, чтобы передохнуть и ничего не делать, и не вести себя, как самый счастливый парень на этой земле.   
  
– Самый счастливый человек на земле? Бедолага. Его жизнь кажется такой утомительной, – Исак улыбается, и сердце Эвена снова замирает.   
  
– И не говори, – Эвен улыбается в ответ. – Мне бы хотелось, чтобы у меня мог быть плохой день, чтобы у меня могло быть плохое настроение, и чтобы при этом никто не волновался, не воспринимал это как тревожный знак, сигнализирующий о том, что мне нужна интервенция. Понимаешь? Мне бы хотелось, чтобы постоянное счастье в поведении не было нормой.   
  
– О да, норма. Ненавижу нормы.  
  
Эвен смеётся. Исак такой милый, когда лежит вот так у него на груди. Очаровательный.  
  
– А ты? – спрашивает он. – Какое у тебя самое сокровенное и неосуществимое желание?  
  
Эвен ждёт, что Исак пустится в метафизические и экзистенциальные рассуждения о том, что в конечном итоге всё в этом мире несущественно. Он ждёт цитат из Сартра, и Канта, и Монтеня, и Аристотеля, и его любимого Гераклита. Он ждёт, что Исак сейчас прочитает ему лекцию о концепции, которую он раньше никогда не пытался понять.   
  
Но Исак не делает этого.   
  
Исак просто отвечает:  
– Почувствовать твоё прикосновение.   
  
 _Ох._  
  
Эвен касается рукой его лица, нежно гладит по щеке, очень нежно, несмотря на бурю в собственном сердце.   
  
– Я прикасаюсь к тебе сейчас, – шепчет он.   
  
– Не так, – тихо бормочет Исак и проводит кончиками пальцем по тыльной стороне руки Эвена, в которой он держит косяк. Эвен испытывает упоение.   
  
– А как тогда?   
  
– Ты знаешь, как я вечно поношу людей, которых волнуют такие идиотские вещи, как вечеринки, соцсети, одобрение других и желание быть популярными. Но правда в том, что я просто завидую. Не потому, что я хочу, чтобы меня волновали эти вещи, а потому, что мне бы хотелось, чтобы у меня была такая возможность. Потому что мне бы хотелось, чтобы у меня была возможность переживать о подобных глупостях и просто быть обычным тупым подростком. Но мой разум постоянно ведёт войну с самим собой. И всё, что мне остаётся, – это чувствовать зависть, а иногда ревность. Потому что между ними есть разница, ты в курсе? Многие путают эти понятия. Но зависть – это то, что ты чувствуешь, когда хочешь что-то, что есть у другого, а ревность – это когда ты чувствуешь, что боишься, что кто-то заберёт то, что есть у тебя. У меня мало что есть, так что я редко испытываю ревность, поэтому я бываю так ошеломлён, когда это всё же происходит.   
  
Эвен глубоко затягивается и слушает. Он ощущает тяжесть в голове. Он знает, что Исак не перестанет говорить в ближайшее время, что рано или поздно перейдёт к сути. Поэтому сейчас он курит, гладит его по волосам и думает, чувствовал ли Исак когда-нибудь такую же ревность, которая переполняет Эвена, когда он видит его с другими людьми.  _Похоже, я боюсь тебя потерять? Да?_  
  
– И когда я ревную, меня это убивает, – продолжает Исак. – Потому что, как говорил Барт о суждении Пруста по этому вопросу, ревнуя, я страдаю четыре раза. То есть сначала я страдаю, потому что вообще ревную, потом – потому что виню себя за то, что ревную. Далее я страдаю, потому что боюсь, что моя ревность может ранить других и заставить меня вести себя в несвойственной мне манере. И наконец я страдаю, потому что позволяю себе опуститься до такого абсурда, до чего-то настолько банального и недостойного меня. Он говорил: «Я страдаю оттого, что исключён, агрессивен, безумен и зауряден». Разве это не сводит с ума?   
  
Эвен вздрагивает. – Ненавижу это слово.  
  
– Я знаю, – вздыхает Исак. – Но суть в том, что, как бы меня ни раздражало, что я позволяю себе испытывать такие недостойные и бессмысленные чувства, если бы у меня появилась возможность испытать то же, что и другие, я бы не захотел отказываться от этого. Потому что, хотя я не думаю, что моя самая безумная фантазия о том, что кто-нибудь обнимет и поддержит меня на людях, когда-нибудь осуществится, мои менее глобальные и более тупые фантазии, как, например, делать селфи со снапчатовскими фильтрами и курить «паровозиком»* в спальне во время вечеринки, достаточно реальны.   
  
– Ты хочешь курить «паровозиком»? – смеётся Эвен. – Вся эта речь была лишь для того, чтобы попросить меня выдохнуть дым тебе в рот, пока мы делаем селфи?  
  
– Не надо селфи, – Исак отводит взгляд, внезапно смутившись, словно он уже представлял, как Эвен будет это делать, словно он жалеет о том, что озвучил свою просьбу.   
  
– Только курить?  
  
Исак кивает. Он выглядит так очаровательно, лёжа у Эвена на коленях и прося выдохнуть сигаретный дым ему в рот, ему в лёгкие.  
  
– Ты полон сюрпризов, – улыбается Эвен.  
  
– Я не буду умолять.  
  
– О, разве это не было бы приятно?  
  
Исак уже готов оттолкнуть его и закатить истерику, когда Эвен делает глубокую затяжку и наклоняется к нему, останавливаясь в паре сантиметров от его лица, и огонь между ними невозможно унять.   
  
Исак, кажется, забыл о своей просьбе, потому что он замирает под ним, и глаза его распахиваются шире, и шире, и шире. Эвену не остаётся ничего другого, лишь схватить его за подбородок и, надавив большим пальцем, заставить разомкнуть губы. Прикосновение пробуждает в нём безумие, потому что губы Исака под его пальцем такие мягкие, мягкие, мягкие. Эвену приходится сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы не подавиться дымом. Но Исак делает именно это. Как только Эвен выдыхает дым ему в рот и отстраняется, Исак мгновенно закашливается.  
  
Однако Эвен не даёт ему времени, чтобы прийти в себя, потому что его кровь звенит, пальцы зудят, а губы до безумия снова хотят оказаться так же близко, чтобы ещё раз испытать эту иллюзию прикосновения. Эвен делает затяжку, наклоняется вниз, и на этот раз Исак встречает его с открытым ртом и закрытыми глазами. Он выгибает спину и хнычет, и его лицо алеет в обрамлении влажных кудряшек.   
  
Эвен оставляет палец на нижней губе, мягко надавливая, а иногда постукивая, наблюдая за тем, как он тает. Исак стонет, и Эвену нельзя терять концентрацию. Это одна из фантазий Исака, и он сделает её реальностью. Он доведёт его до сумасшествия. Он сделает всё, чтобы результат не разочаровал.   
  
Руки Исака оказываются в волосах Эвена, пальцы запутываются в растрёпанных прядях, и Эвену жарко, так жарко. Ему больно дышать. Эвен не уверен, что на этот раз вообще втянул в себя дым, косяк скурен, остатки брошены в стаканчик с кофе.   
  
Эвен сейчас может предложить лишь огонь в своих лёгких, и это заставляет его волноваться. Но Исак с благодарностью принимает его, открыв рот, вдыхает горячий воздух между ними и прижимается лбом ко лбу. Ещё пара сантиметров, и они бы поцеловались. Но они не закрывают это пространство. Они вдыхают воздух друг друга, и Исак высовывает язык, словно хочет облизнуться. У Эвена плавится мозг.   
  
Исак проводит языком по его большому пальцу, и Эвен теряет контроль над собой. Вот голова Исака лежит на его коленях, а в следующее мгновение Эвен уже сидит на нём верхом и не может оторвать глаз от полоски кожи, открывшейся теперь, когда рубашка задралась на животе.   
  
– Как? – задыхается Эвен, блуждая взглядом по лицу Исака, по его милому раскрасневшемуся лицу, горящему под его ладонью. – Ты сказал, что хочешь почувствовать моё прикосновение. Но  _«не так»._  Как ты хочешь? Скажи мне.  
  
– Эвен… – Исак дёргает бёдрами и закрывает глаза.  
  
– Чего ты хочешь? Скажи.   
  
Исак выгибает спину, обхватывая ладонями лицо Эвена. И он восхитителен сейчас. Он такой красивый, такой необузданный.   
  
– Пожалуйста…   
  
Эвен кладёт руку на его пах, накрывает ладонью ткань джинсов спереди и замирает, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию. Эвен видит её и слышит.  
  
Исак стонет так, словно никогда не испытывал удовольствия раньше, словно только что впервые вступает на неизведанную раньше территорию. Его лицо, его стоны, его губы, его изогнутая спина. Всё в нём чрезмерно. У Эвена всё плывёт перед глазами.  
  
Он убирает руку.  
  
– Нет! – стонет Исак. – Не останавливайся.   
  
Эвен удерживает большой палец на лбу Исака, нежно гладит его, зная, как сильно он ценит эти прикосновения. И невинная мягкость этого жеста так разительно контрастирует с неприличными действиями, которые он совершает другой рукой.   
  
Он так и не расстёгивает ширинку на джинсах Исака, так и не вытаскивает ремень. Он осторожно ласкает его через ткань, не забывая о своей цели – об удовольствии Исака. И, как и ожидалось, ему не нужно много времени, особенно учитывая, что бёдра Исака так ни разу и не коснулись матраса, что он постоянно выгибается, не желая терять контакта с его рукой.  
  
– Я сейчас…  
  
– Кончай, Исак. Всё в порядке.  
  
– Эвен… – Исак выстанывает его имя, и Эвен никогда не забудет, как эротично, как идеально оно звучит.   
  
Эвен прижимается лбом к его лбу и обнимает Исака во время оргазма, пока его тело дрожит, словно никогда раньше не испытывало такой сильной разрядки. Они оба с трудом могут дышать.   
  
Эвен обнимает его и ждёт. Он ждёт стыда, отвращения, раскаяния. Эвен обнимает его и ждёт. Назад пути нет. Он чувствует, как у него разбивается сердце, как вскрываются старые раны.  
  
– Всё нормально, Исак. Всё в порядке. Не волнуйся.   
  
– Я никогда… Никогда раньше… Я не знаю…   
  
Эвен не знает, что имеет в виду Исак. Он никогда раньше не испытывал оргазм? Это невозможно. Или никогда не испытывал его с чьей-то помощью? Эвен не знает, что думать, что говорить или делать. Поэтому он просто обнимает его.   
  
Он как раз собирается прижаться губами ко лбу Исака, как вдруг дверь распахивается, и парень с кудрявыми волосами, густыми бровями и синяками на лице, за спиной которого маячит девушка, вваливается в комнату, а потом быстро вылетает оттуда, крича:  
– Простите! Простите! Блядь!  
  
Исак и Эвен откатываются в разные стороны до того, как парень снова открывает дверь и заходит в комнату.  
  
– Что за херня?! Исак? Это ты?! – восклицает он, заставляя Эвена сесть перед Исаком и вытянуть руку в попытке заслонить его.   
  
 _Кто это?!_  
  
– Юнас… – раздаётся сзади тихий голос, и Эвену кажется, что по его телу только что пропустили электрический разряд.   
  
 _Ох._  
  
– Исак? Господи. Как это возможно? – Юнас с изумлением смотрит на них, подходя к кровати. – Вы же только что касались друг друга, да? Как? Исак, ты нашёл разгадку?   
  
Исак весь сжимается, и на его лице застыл ужас, и Эвен понимает. На джинсах Исака расползается вполне красноречивое мокрое пятно, и он не в состоянии сейчас отвечать на вопросы.  
  
– Эй, приятель, ты не мог бы попозже зайти? – говорит Эвен, придвигаясь ближе к Исаку.  
  
– Вы можете касаться друг друга?!   
  
Тогда это и происходит. Эвен тянется к Исаку и обжигается, его словно ударяет током, так больно. Гораздо больнее, чем в предыдущие разы, когда Исак обжигал его. Пронзительно и резко. Настолько, что Эвен практически вскрикивает.  
  
– Блядь! – кричит Исак, осознав, что только что обжёг Эвена. – Блядь, блядь!   
  
– Вот дерьмо! – восклицает Юнас. – Видимо, я поторопился. Дай я посмотрю!  
  
Эвену кажется, что он бредит. Он по-прежнему обдолбан и сильно возбуждён. Он под кайфом, он расстроен, и  _Юнас_ предлагает обработать ожог, которым его только что одарил Исак.   
  
Эвен спускается по лестнице с Юнасом, а Исак остаётся в комнате. Он выглядит так, словно его сейчас разорвёт от стыда: кулаки сжаты, лицо раскраснелось, а глаза полны слёз.   
  
Эвену больно, но он уверен, что прав.   
  
 _Это **стыд**. Ты обжигаешь меня, когда тебе стыдно. Дело в стыде. _  
  
– Кстати, я Юнас. Не думаю, что мы знакомы, – говорит парень, которого Эвен беспричинно ненавидел последние несколько недель и который сейчас обрабатывает его ожог. – Правда, мне бы хотелось, чтобы мы встретились при других обстоятельствах.   
  
– Э-э-э… Я Эвен.   
  
– О, ты  _Эвен_! Приятно познакомиться, чувак, – говорит он. – Я много о тебе слышал.   
  
– Правда?  
  
– Да, – улыбается Юнас. – Не напрямую от Исака, но Леа, не затыкаясь, болтала о тебе, когда я заходил в прошлый раз. И Сана тоже тебя упоминала.   
  
– Ты знаком с Саной?   
  
– Да, мы вместе учимся в Ниссен. Исак был нашим одноклассником до перехода в Бакку.  
  
– Ясно.  
  
Юнас добрый, и привлекательный, и просто прикольный. Эвен даже больше не ненавидит его. Этот парень не сделал ничего, чтобы вызвать такие негативные чувства. Ревность Эвена, а точнее зависть – потому что Исак не принадлежит ему, чтобы бояться его потерять – ничем не оправдана. Эвен ведёт себя нелепо.   
  
И когда к ним в ванную заходит красивая девушка с длинными рыжими волосами и целует Юнаса в губы, Эвен чувствует себя глупо.  
  
– Что случилось? – спрашивает она, глядя на руку Эвена. – Исак?  
  
Юнас кивает.   
  
– Когда Крис сказала, что видела, как ты пошёл в ванную с сексуальным парнем, признаюсь, я не это себе представляла, – хихикает она. – Кстати, я Эва, – она поворачивается к Эвену. – Приятно познакомиться.  
  
– Эвен.  
  
– Так странно, что Исак здесь, – Юнас обращается к Эве, которая по предположению Эвена является его девушкой. – Поэтому давай сохраним это в секрете. Ладно?  
  
 _Почему это странно?_  
  
– Окей. Прослежу, чтобы Вильде не узнала, – говорит она, прежде чем выйти из ванной и закрыть за собой дверь.  
  
– Такое часто происходит? – спрашивает Юнас Эвена, когда они остаются вдвоём. – Ты практически не среагировал на ожог.  
  
Эвен не понимает, о чём именно он спрашивает.  
  
– Кстати, круто, что ты делаешь это для него, – продолжает размышлять Юнас, нахмурив брови и сосредоточенно бинтуя поражённую кожу. – Он отказывается находиться в одной комнате со мной после случившегося и не разрешает Сане продолжать.  
  
– Продолжать что?   
  
– Прикасаться к нему. Эксперименты, которые мы проводили, – отвечает Юнас.  
  
 _Что?!_  
  
– Сана тоже может прикасаться к Исаку? – Эвен смотрит на Юнаса сверху вниз, с высоты своего роста.   
  
– В смысле? – Юнас морщится. – Что ты имеешь в виду под «может»?   
  
– У Исака все друзья увлекаются философией или как?  
  
– Да не совсем. Но можно сказать, что мы все стали такими, после того как он по-настоящему на неё подсел, – улыбается Юнас. – А теперь объясни, что ты имеешь в виду под  _«Сана тоже может прикасаться к Исаку»?_  
  
– Ну… У неё тоже есть связь с ним? Она может дотрагиваться до него, как и ты?  
  
Юнас снова хмурит брови, на этот раз недоумённо. – Что ты имеешь в виду под «как и я»?  
  
– Ну, видимо, как ты мог. Насколько я понимаю, ты мог дотрагиваться до него, пока недавно что-то не случилось, и ты не утратил эту способность.  
  
– О чём ты говоришь? – Теперь Юнас хмурится по-настоящему, явно не понимая, что происходит.  
  
– В смысле?   
  
– Я не могу прикасаться к Исаку с тех пор, как у него появилась эта болезнь четыре года назад. Никто не может дотрагиваться до него, не обжегшись, с тех пор, – объясняет Юнас.  
  
 _Что? То есть он не родился таким?_  
  
– Но ты сказал, что вы проводили эксперименты? Какие? Я думал, ты прикасался к нему? – запинается Эвен, совершенно запутавшись.   
  
– Да, мы с Саной пытались проводить опыты и разобраться в его состоянии. Мы экспериментировали с разными материалами и слоями, пробовали определить, какие причиняют меньшую боль и срабатывают ли жаропрочные ткани, – отвечает Юнас. – О его заболевании никто ничего не знает, нет прецедентов, никаких исследований. Его мать отказывается отправлять его в какое-то научное учреждение, но он боится, что его могут заставить, когда ему исполнится восемнадцать. Поэтому мы сами пытались проводить опыты. Он прекратил всё, когда один из экспериментов вышел из-под контроля в прошлом году. Но тут Сана говорит мне, что он позволяет какому-то парню по имени Эвен помогать ему, и я просто обязан был с тобой познакомиться.   
  
Эвен приваливается к стене, чтобы обдумать слова Юнаса. Исак не родился таким. У Исака развилась болезнь четыре года назад, когда ему было тринадцать. Исак потерял способность к тактильному контакту в тринадцать лет, когда у него начался переходный возраст. Исак не врал ему. У него никогда не было подобной связи. Он мог прикасаться к Юнасу, но это было до того, как он стал таким, как сейчас.  
  
Исак потерял чувство осязания. Он его потерял.   
  
 _«Самое ужасное чувство в мире – когда ты теряешь что-то, что должно было быть у тебя всегда. Что-то, что ты всегда воспринимал, как должное»._  
  
Сердце Эвена болезненно сжимается. Он наконец понимает, в чём признался ему Исак. И вместо того, чтобы утешить его и расспросить, Эвен принял всё это на свой счёт, зациклился на собственных зависти и ревности. Он ещё сильнее оттолкнул Исака, и отдалился от него, и напомнил ему о том, насколько он отличается от всех. Он воздвиг между ними стены и попросил Исака быть его секретом, прикасаться к нему, только когда они наедине. Исак, наверное, был на седьмом небе от счастья, когда появился человек, который наконец мог дотрагиваться до него, а Эвен заставил его этого стыдиться. Эвен превратил это в постыдный секрет.   
  
Сердце Эвена болезненно сжимается.   
  
.  
  
Эвен пытается найти его. Он проталкивается сквозь толпу людей в доме и старается определить его местоположение, следуя за огнём, не покидающим его, за теплом, связывающим их воедино, ведущим навстречу друг другу.   
  
 _Следуй за огнём._  
  
Другие люди находят его раньше, и когда Эвен добирается до комнаты, откуда доносится шум, Исака окружают трое рассвирепевших парней.   
  
– Какого хуя  _он_ здесь делает? – презрительно цедит невысокий светловолосый парень, и Эвен замечает, что на Исаке другие джинсы. Они ему немного велики. Вероятно, он нашёл их в одном из шкафов в доме и решил позаимствовать.   
  
В комнату заходят Пенетратор Крис и парень, на лицо которого падает длинная чёлка, не скрывающая, однако, ледяного отстранённого взгляда. Эвен полагает, что дом принадлежит одному из них.   
  
– Его пригласил Вильям, – говорит Крис, и Элиас был прав. Он – его правая рука. – Так что расслабьтесь все, ясно?   
  
– Расслабьтесь?! Этот подонок обжёг меня в прошлом году, забыли? – снова вступает рассерженный блондин, в то время как Исак натягивает на себя обычную маску холодного безразличия.   
  
– Он бы этого не сделал, если бы ты не пытался его наебать, – наконец произносит Вильям. Его голос звучит так же равнодушно. – Я бы на его месте вообще тебя убил.   
  
Эвен наблюдает за происходящим. Он концентрируется на Исаке, который выглядит уставшим, но продолжает демонстрировать решительность и стойкость, отказываясь показывать свою уязвимость. Зная его, можно предположить, что это часть какого-то плана, и он пришёл на эту вечеринку, будучи готовым к подобному повороту. Но он выглядит уставшим и разбитым. Он только что обжёг Эвена, прямо после того как он довёл его до оргазма в чьей-то спальне. Их только что застукал его лучший друг. И он пьян и под кайфом.   
  
Исак выглядит уставшим, и Эвен не знает, как ему помочь.   
  
– В следующий раз я обожгу тебя с другой стороны. Для симметрии, – наконец произносит Исак. – Слышал, ты подумываешь податься в модели. Не хотелось бы лишать тебя такой возможности.  
  
– Какого хуя? – стонет парень.  
  
Исака загнали в угол, и эти парни пьяны и злы.   
  
– А что ты сделаешь? Ударишь меня? На глазах у всех? Люди уже вытащили свои телефоны, – фыркает Исак. – И, кстати, благодаря вам, парни, и дерьму, что вы устроили в прошлом году, меня теперь официально считают инвалидом. Вы знали об этом? Мои родители могут парковаться, где захотят. Очень круто. Но это также означает, что, если вы меня хоть пальцем тронете, это будет расценено как нападение на человека с ограниченными возможностями, и у вас возникнут серьёзные проблемы. Вы же этого не хотите, правда?   
  
– Ты грёбаный психопат, – рявкает один из парней.  
  
– Круто. Ты закончил? – Исак закатывает глаза.   
  
– Нет, не закончил, ты, кусок дерьма! На той неделе у меня должно было быть прослушивание, а вместо этого я из-за тебя оказался в грёбаной больнице. Ты знал, как это важно, и всё равно позаботился о том, чтобы обжечь меня в том месте, где это будет особенно заметно. Ты меня специально подставил!  
  
– Я не просил тебя провоцировать меня, Эрик. Ты сам виноват, – пожимает плечами Исак. – Подумай ещё вот о чём. Вполне возможно, что я уберёг тебя от разочарования. Мы все знаем, что ты бы провалил то прослушивание, как и все до него. Ты просто недостаточно талантлив. А я тебе помог. Сэкономил немного времени.   
  
Эвен наблюдает, как Исак беззаботно брызжет ядом. Кажется, что ему скучно. И Эвен в ужасе, потому что он так много о нём не знает, не представляет, скольких людей он настроил против себя, скольким причинил боль.   
  
– Иди на хуй! – цедит парень, предположительно Эрик. – Ты умрёшь в одиночестве. Ты в курсе? Вся эта показная крутость лишь для того, чтобы скрыть, что ты, блядь, умираешь в душе. Мы все знаем, что ты плачешь, когда приходишь домой, потому что чувствуешь себя таким нежеланным, потому что никто не может дотронуться до тебя. И знаешь что? Никто никогда этого не сделает. Вот так-то. Для тебя никогда ничего не изменится. Тебе удалось изуродовать единственного человека, которому было на тебя не насрать. Неужели ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе заставить меня чувствовать себя дерьмом?  
  
Эвен не жестокий человек. Эвен не ввязывается в драки. Он заглушает свою злость и улыбается в тяжёлые времена, пусть даже это убивает его. Эвен не толкает людей, не бьёт их по лицу. Эвен использует слова и мозги.   
  
Но это Исак, и Эвен не может контролировать свои импульсы, когда речь заходит об этом мальчишке. Ноги сами несут его вперёд.   
  
Он толкает Эрика, отчего тот спотыкается. – Заткнись на хуй! – Эвен даже не узнаёт собственный голос.  
  
– Какого хрена?! – Эрик недоумённо смотрит на него. – Ты, блядь, кто вообще?   
  
После этого начинается заваруха. Юнас и двое парней бросаются на Эрика и его друзей. Об Эвене забывают. Сана тоже активно участвует в происходящем, а это значит, что и Элиас где-то неподалёку. В общем, полная жесть. Вильям и Крис растаскивают парней в стороны – Вильям с явным раздражением, а Крис с изумлением на лице.   
  
Вокруг царит хаос, но Эвену нет дела до драки. Он, не отрываясь, смотрит на Исака. На Исака, которому пришлось переодеться в джинсы, которые ему велики, потому что Эвен заставил его кончить в штаны. На Исака, чьи самые большие страхи только что стали правдой на глазах его прежних одноклассников и старых друзей. На Исака, который никогда не проявляет своих чувств, как обычные люди, но чей язык Эвен наконец начал понимать. На Исака, который стоит сейчас и кажется опустошённым и оцепеневшим, и не может разнимать дерущихся, потому что обожжёт их. На Исака, которому Эвен причинял боль снова и снова последние несколько недель. На Исака, который безропотно принимал это, потому что был благодарен за его прикосновения, соглашаясь на все его условия. Не на людях. Не на людях.   
  
Исак.  
  
Исак, которого никогда не утешали и не обнимали у всех на виду.   
  
Исак – фрик. Исак – фрик.  
  
 _Как я. На вечеринке в Бакке.  
  
«Я не думаю, что моя самая безумная фантазия о том, что кто-нибудь обнимет и поддержит меня на людях, когда-нибудь осуществится»._  
  
Эвен не думает. Просто делает. Он идёт вперёд, пока не оказывается перед Исаком.   
«Посмотри на меня», – хочет сказать он. Но ему не нужно. Потому что спустя мгновение Исак поднимает на него глаза. Большие, и влажные от слёз, и печальные.   
  
– Тебе не нужно было… – начинает он, имея в виду тот факт, что Эвен стал зачинщиком драки. – Я могу с ним справиться. Мне плевать…  
  
Эвен улыбается, надеясь, что дрогнувшие уголки губ выражают его чувства.  _Мне плевать, что у тебя сомнительное прошлое. Мне плевать, что у тебя много врагов. Мне плевать, что ты такой разбитый и ожесточившийся. Мне плевать, что твоё сердце принадлежит другому. Мне плевать, что ты просто используешь меня. Мне плевать, что я ничего для тебя не значу. Но ты значишь что-то для меня. Этого хватит для нас обоих. И, может быть, когда-нибудь я тебя удивлю. Может быть, когда-нибудь ты найдёшь для меня немного места в своём сердце. Может быть._  
  
– Эвен, – выдыхает Исак, словно знает, что он собирается сделать. – Не надо…  
  
Эвен обхватывает руками спину Исака и притягивает к груди, даря объятье, которого он всегда так жаждал.   
  
Огонь полыхает в его сердце, но не в теле. И когда он понимает, что Исак не обжигает его, Эвен прижимает его ещё сильнее и упирается подбородком ему в плечо, гладит руками по спине, утешая.   
  
Эвен утешает его.   
  
В комнате воцаряется тишина. Хотя, может, это всё происходит лишь в его голове. Эвену всё равно. Единственное, что имеет сейчас значение, – Исак в его объятьях, Исак, не обжигающий его, не отталкивающий его, не пытающийся вырваться. Исак застыл в его руках, словно не может поверить, что это наконец происходит. Словно не знает, что делать и как вести себя, словно ему никогда не приходило в голову подготовиться к подобному, словно вероятность того, что Эвен обнимет его здесь и сейчас на глазах у всех никогда им не рассматривалась.   
  
 _«Ты единственный, кого я не могу разгадать. Единственный»._  
  
– Мы же на людях, – шепчет Исак ему в шею, и эти слова больше похожи на всхлип. Милый, сладкий всхлип.  
  
– Мне плевать.  
  
 _Вместе.  
  
Давай будем фриками вместе._  
  
Эвен обнимает Исака до тех пор, пока тот не поднимает руки и не обнимает его в ответ. 

 


	8. Философия вендетты

–  _Эвен?_  
  
Эвен открывает глаза, услышав собственное имя – тихий и осторожный шёпот выдёргивает его из уже позабытого сна, в котором он тонул.   
  
Он щурится. Глаза ещё не привыкли. Слишком темно. Всё вокруг кажется чужим. Матрас под ним ощущается иначе, прогибается как-то странно, словно рядом с Эвеном лежит кто-то ещё.   
  
Он решает, что, наверное, всё ещё спит. Потому что несмотря на необычность окружающей обстановки, Эвен не может вспомнить, чтобы когда-нибудь пробуждался от глубокого сна, чувствуя такое тепло и безмятежность.   
  
Его веки дрожат, и Эвен снова закрывает глаза.  
  
– Эвен? Ты спишь?   
  
Теперь глаза Эвена широко распахнуты. Это не сон. Тепло, обволакивающее тело, не плод его воображения. Кто-то произносит его имя. Кто-то делит с ним постель, согревая его. Кто-то. Исак. Исак, который лежит у него на груди и шепчет его имя.   
  
– Я знаю, что ты не спишь, – бормочет Исак. – У тебя поверхностное дыхание.   
  
 _Точно._  
  
– Э-э-э, дай мне секунду, – стонет Эвен хриплым после сна голосом, в его голове крутится водоворот воспоминаний о вчерашнем дне. Кажется, он с трудом выговаривает слова, язык заплетается во рту.   
  
– Тебе не нужно говорить, – останавливает его Исак, скользя ладонью по груди Эвена. – Просто слушай.   
  
– Хм?  
  
– Я просто хотел сказать спасибо, – шепчет Исак одновременно гордо и робко. – Я не поблагодарил тебя раньше.  
  
Исак. Смешной Исак со своими правилами, и играми, и интригами. Исак, обнявший его в ответ, Исак, у которого искрились глаза, когда Эвен наконец отпустил его. И  _боже_ , Эвену было физически больно отпускать его. Так больно!  
  
Там, в гостиной, Эвен не мог думать ни о чём другом: ни о том, где находится, ни о людях, разинувших рты от удивления, ни о драке, которая, кажется, прекратилась в тот миг, когда он обнял Исака. Эвен не обращал внимания ни на что, только на Исака, стоявшего перед ним. На Исака, который, кажется, был так же поражён и пленён им и только им, на Исака, глаза которого кричали:  _«Что мы наделали? Что нам теперь делать?»._  
  
– Как я теперь объясню это Юнасу и остальным? – спросил Исак, словно никто больше их не слышал, словно их не окружали сейчас пятьдесят человек; его лицо раскраснелось, а пальцами он отчаянно цеплялся за края рубашки Эвена.   
  
– Ты не обязан никому ничего объяснять, – прошептал Эвен в ответ, положив правую руку ему на шею, тем самым заставив Исака податься навстречу прикосновению и вызвав ещё более явные вскрики изумления у собравшихся вокруг людей. – Мы можем просто уйти.  
  
– И куда пойти? Юнас придёт ко мне домой.  
  
– Мы можем пойти ко мне. Юнас не знает, где я живу. Ты можешь остаться. Мы можем… э-э-э… ты можешь переночевать у меня.   
  
Эвен не помнит, как они добрались до квартиры. Но, судя по всему, они бежали. Потому что к тому моменту, как они переступили порог, оба вспотели, запыхались и были в полной эйфории. Они были потными настолько, что Эвену пришлось одолжить Исаку футболку, ту самую, что уже одалживал ему в ту горькую ночь, когда его вырвало на себя, ту футболку, что он постирал и вернул Эвену после катастрофы, случившейся на следующее утро.   
  
 _На этот раз ты можешь оставить её себе._  
  
Эвен мало что помнит, всё ещё находясь под сладким кайфом от произошедшего. И всё это могло бы быть из-за алкоголя, или травки, или из-за того, что ему удалось заставить Исака издавать бесстыдные звуки в той спальне во время вечеринки. Но Эвен знает, что дело в объятии. Во взаимном объятии. В том, что Исак принял прикосновение Эвена на глазах у всех и вернул его столь же пылко.   
  
Дело в объятии.   
  
В объятии, которое возобновилось в тот момент, когда они упали на кровать, переплетя ноги, запутавшись пальцами в волосах, скользя по коже носами. В объятии, которое продолжалось до тех пор, пока Эвен не уснул.  
  
-  
  
 _«Спасибо тебе за вечер»._  
  
– Не за что, – наконец отвечает Эвен, притягивая Исака ближе, пока тот не утыкается носом ему в шею.   
  
– Что мы теперь будем делать? – спрашивает Исак, обвившись вокруг Эвена и щекоча дыханием его шею. И впервые за всё время он, кажется, по-настоящему обеспокоен.  
  
 _Мы. Мы. Мы._  
  
– Ничего. Ничего не изменится, – отвечает Эвен, рассеянно наматывая завитки волос Исака на палец.   
  
– Ты этого не знаешь.   
  
– Я не позволю им цепляться к тебе. Мой комплекс спасителя этого не допустит, – шутит Эвен.  
  
– Я не за себя беспокоюсь, Эвен.  
  
– Ох.  
  
Они одновременно ахают: Эвен – из-за его признания, а Исак, вероятно, из-за того, что случайно проговорился.   
  
– Ты беспокоишься за меня? – спрашивает Эвен, не в силах сдержать улыбку, которая наверняка слышна в его голосе. Вероятно, это самое приятное, что Исак когда-либо ему говорил.   
  
– Ну, ты понимаешь. То есть я имею в виду… В общем, очевидно, что я не хочу, чтобы ты впутывался в мои дела, – запинается Исак. – Я уже тебе говорил, что не люблю быть должным людям или втягивать их в моё дерьмо, и…  
  
– Ты беспокоишься за меня, – повторяет Эвен, и на этот раз не может сдержать смех, внезапно сбрасывая с себя остатки сна и чувствуя бодрость, и обхватывает Исака руками за спину, и обнимает его, притягивая ближе.   
  
– Отпусти меня! – жалуется Исак, извиваясь в его руках, но не пытаясь сопротивляться. Скорее уж он тает, тихо хихикая, плавится от его прикосновения.   
  
– Ты беспокоишься за _меня_.  _За меня_! – нараспев тянет Эвен. – Великий Исак Вальтерсен беспокоится обо мне. Наконец-то я оказался этого достоин.  
  
– Заткнись! – отпихивает его Исак, но движение выходит слабым и игривым, и сердце Эвена переполняется нежностью.   
  
Он особо не задумывается над тем, что делает, просто обхватывает рукой лицо Исака и заставляет его посмотреть на себя. Эвен чувствует, как губы Исака дрожат в улыбке рядом с его большим пальцем.   
  
– Скажи это.  
  
– Что сказать? – Исак смотрит на него в темноте комнаты, освещённой лишь светом фонарей, сочащимся через окно.   
  
– Что я тебе небезразличен.  
  
Эвен не собирался этого говорить, и теперь произнесённые слова тяжело повисают в воздухе.  _Скажи, что я тебе небезразличен_. Как жалко звучит. У Исака, наверное, существует целая философская теория об Эвене и его отчаянных поисках привязанности и признания. Исак, должно быть, давно раскусил его и может, не задумываясь, провести психоанализ. Исак, вероятно, догадывается, как отчаянно Эвену хочется, чтобы кто-то сказал, что он что-то значит, что он небезразличен кому-то.   
  
– Ты мой партнёр по науке. Конечно же, мне небезразлична твоя судьба, – произносит Исак после долгой паузы, словно действительно обдумывал свои слова. – Понимаешь, для меня стало бы страшной потерей, если бы нам пришлось прекратить наши эксперименты. Следовательно, я беспокоюсь за тебя. Да, как о партнёре по бизнесу.   
  
– Партнёр по бизнесу? Вот ты говнюк, – смеётся Эвен.   
  
– Не понимаю, какое отношение мои фекалии имеют к невероятно логичному объяснению, предложенному мной, Эвен.   
  
– Твои фекалии? Какого хрена?! – Эвен картинно отпихивает его, потом наслаждается смехом Исака. У него такой невероятный смех. Он должен смеяться постоянно.   
  
– Ты сам это начал! – заливается Исак, каждый раз притягивая Эвена к себе, когда тот пытается вырваться, отказываясь отпускать его. – Ты сам во всём виноват.   
  
Они продолжают пихаться минуту, может, две. И Эвену смешно, потому что вот этот парень, просчитывающий каждое действие и прикосновение, сейчас борется с ним на кровати в четыре часа утра.   
  
Когда оба останавливаются, чтобы отдышаться, они оказываются невероятно близко друг к другу – лицо к лицу, нос к носу. Эвен чувствует горячее дыхание Исака на своей щеке. Его сердце готово вырваться из груди. Он весь горит. Мозг перевозбуждён, кончики пальцев зудят от нестерпимого желания прикасаться и разрушать, губы жаждут целовать и клеймить. Эвену до безумия хочется сделать его своим.   
  
 _Мне пиздец._  
  
Вместо этого Эвен снова гладит ладонями лицо Исака, чувствуя, как тот трётся щекой о его руку. Эвен не думает, что кто-нибудь когда-нибудь жаждал прикосновений так сильно. От этого ему хочется подарить Исаку весь мир.   
  
– Я рад, что я сейчас здесь обсуждаю с тобой собственные экскременты, – шепчет Исак в темноту, и Эвен одновременно хихикает и тает.   
  
 _Этот мальчишка._  
  
– Я тоже рад, что ты сейчас здесь обсуждаешь со мной свои экскременты.  
  
Эвен засыпает под сладчайшие слова.  _«Ты сделал меня сегодня таким счастливым»._  
  
.  
  
Эвен просыпается раньше Исака. И хотя необходимость встать с кровати, пока Исак ещё спит, разбивает ему сердце, он не может игнорировать неловкую ситуацию между ног.  
  
 _Мда..._  
  
Он осторожно выскальзывает из рук Исака – Исака, который, словно ребёнок, тянется к нему, не желая даже в глубоком сне разлучаться с ним, – и отправляется в ванную.   
  
Эвен пытается думать о двоюродных бабках, о математических уравнениях, о политическом хаосе в США. Он читает новости в телефоне и даже заходит в твиттер Трампа. Но ничто не помогает справиться со стояком. В голову лезет какая-то научная ахинея, и от этого он возбуждается ещё больше.   
  
 _Блядь, мне что, снова четырнадцать?_  
  
Эвена переполняет стыд, когда он усаживается на унитаз и берёт член в руку. Не потому, что есть что-то постыдное в том, чтобы снять возбуждение, – Эвен сторонник мнения, что свои позывы нужно удовлетворять, – а в самом факте возбуждения.   
  
Он закрывает глаза и двигает рукой быстрее, спортивные штаны болтаются на щиколотках. Он чувствует себя ужасно. Чувствует себя безумно виноватым, потому что у образов, рождающихся в его голове, изогнутые, словно лук Купидона, губы, раскрасневшиеся щёки, и зелёные глаза, и острый и беспощадный язык, и нежнейшая кожа. Невероятно мягкая и истосковавшаяся по прикосновениям кожа.  
  
–  _Эвен…_  
  
Приближаясь к финалу, Эвен проигрывает в голове то, как Исак произносит его имя. Ему стыдно, но он уже достиг той примитивной   
стадии, когда может думать только о разрядке. У него болит запястье, и он, вероятно, издаёт позорные звуки, но он не может остановиться. Он не может остановиться, даже если бы попытался.  
  
– Блядь! – стонет он, наблюдая, как его стыд белёсой струёй извергается из него. Грудь вздымается от тяжёлого дыхания, рука болит.   
  
Ему требуется ещё пять секунд, чтобы заметить стоящего перед ним в дверном проёме Исака, Исака, у которого вытаращены глаза, а лицо алеет сильнее обычного.   
  
 _Ох.  
  
Ох ёбаный боже!_  
  
– Блядь! Что за…?! – Эвен резко поднимается, чтобы натянуть штаны, и сейчас лицо у него, вероятно, такое же красное, как у Исака.   
  
– Я… Мне жаль! Прости! Я…  
  
– Твою мать! Пожалуйста, отвернись! – кричит Эвен, пытаясь натянуть штаны, и чуть не падает, запутавшись в них.   
  
Исак делает, как ему сказали. Он поворачивается к Эвену спиной, но почему-то не уходит.   
  
– Прости, Эвен. Я услышал, что ты произносишь моё имя. Подумал, что я тебе зачем-то нужен. Я не собирался нарушать… твоё уединение.   
  
Эвен отказывается верить в происходящее. Во-первых, он забыл закрыть дверь, слишком занятый попытками избавиться от стояка. Во-вторых, Исак видел его.  _Его. Там._  Делающим  _это_. Он смотрел, как Эвен довёл себя до оргазма, вероятно, выстанывая его имя. В-третьих, мама дома, и велик шанс, что она тоже могла его слышать. В-четвёртых, Исак всё ещё здесь.   
  
– Я… э-э-э… Я пойду, – говорит Исак, будто прочитав его мысли.   
  
Несмотря на звон в ушах Эвен поспешно моет руки и приводит себя в порядок, потом выбегает из ванной. Он не знает, что сказать, но уверен, что случившееся переплюнуло два предыдущих «дерьмовых утра». Он сгорает от стыда и пытается предположить, сколько дней теперь Исак будет молчать, не желая общаться с ним.   
  
Однако, когда он приходит на кухню, то находит там Исака, который сидит на одной из табуреток и изучает надпись на упаковке с хлопьями, стараясь сдержать улыбку.   
  
– Прости, что тебе пришлось это увидеть, – выпаливает Эвен, потому что ему не хочется обижать Исака. Произошедшее, кажется, вышло за все возможные рамки.   
  
Исак удивляет его тем, что вдруг начинает хохотать, продолжая держать в руках коробку.  
  
– Ты надо мной смеёшься? – фыркает Эвен.   
  
– Прости, – смеётся Исак, прячась за коробку. Он очарователен. Эвен не может этого вынести. – Пожалуйста, не обращай на меня внимания.   
  
– Ты серьёзно сейчас надо мной смеёшься? Я что, настолько смешной там?   
  
Смех замирает в горле Исака, словно его голову наводнили какие-то неприличные образы.  _Точно. Слишком рано для пошлых шуточек._  
  
– Виноват, – наконец отвечает Исак, садясь более прямо, словно что-то придало ему решимости. – Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Мой смех не имел никакого отношения к твоей, хм, анатомии. Скорее к ситуации, в которой она была представлена.   
  
Теперь наступает очередь Эвена краснеть. Он сгорает от стыда. Ему больше нравилось, когда Исак смеялся. И Исак, видимо, это замечает.  
  
– Я не к тому, что ты должен стыдиться того, что делал, – продолжает Исак холодным и равнодушным тоном, и это странный способ подбодрить Эвена. – Онанизм – естественное явление, в основном полезное для здоровья и часто практикуемое.  
  
– Онанизм? – кривится Эвен.   
  
– Ну, знаешь, то, что ты делал там. Хотя у этого есть и другие значения. Но да, стимуляция своих, хм, половых органов – это естественный процесс. Исследователи даже говорят, что выведение из организма канцерогенных веществ подобным образом может предотвратить развитие рака простаты, что довольно часто случается у мужчин. Так что, если уж на то пошло, ты занимался там предупреждением болезни. Никакого осуждения.   
  
– Поверить не могу, что ты используешь слова «простата» и «стимуляция», а я всё ещё не возбуждён.  
  
Исак очевидно давится воздухом.  _Да, наконец-то реакция._  
  
– Ты ужасен, – сердито пыхтит Исак.  
  
– Говорит парень, который просто стоял там и смотрел.   
  
– Я не  _смотрел_! – огрызается Исак. – Всего лишь секунду. И, если уж на то пошло, я наблюдал из любопытства.   
  
– Что, ради науки? Ты стоял там ради науки?   
  
– Я уже говорил тебе, что не хочу упускать возможность получения знаний.   
  
– Смотреть, как я дрочу, – это для тебя возможность получения знаний? – выпаливает Эвен прежде, чем успевает поймать себя за язык.   
  
– Я… Перестань вкладывать мне слова в рот!  
  
Эвен хочет пошутить насчёт других вещей, которые хотел бы вложить ему в рот, но понимает, что пока слишком рано, слишком много всего происходит одновременно. Осознание, что он на самом деле хочет позволить Исаку _обжечь его гениталии_ , сейчас кажется перебором. Ему бы хотелось повернуть время вспять. Происходящее сейчас – это катастрофа.   
  
– Иммануил Кант говорит, что ублажение себя – это нарушение закона морали в своей книге «Основы метафизики нравственности». Мне всегда казалось, что он немного ошибается, хотя я сам ничего подобного не делаю.   
  
– Я что, правда сейчас слушаю, как ты рассуждаешь о философии мастурбации у меня на кухне? – фыркает Эвен.  
  
– Ты сам это начал!  
  
– И что же Эвен начал на этот раз? – прерывает их препирательства нежный голос. Это мама Эвена. И Эвен, и Исак готовы сгореть от стыда. – О чём вы так страстно спорите этим прекрасным утром? – улыбается она им.   
  
– Доброе утро, Юлие, – Исак приходит в себя первым, и на его лице расплывается слабая, осторожная улыбка. Эвен решает, что ему нужно податься в актёры. – Вы просто сияете этим утром.   
  
– О, пожалуйста! – смеётся она, и копна взъерошенных волос лишь добавляет очарования её природному обаянию. – Ты льстец, Исак. И как же ты используешь эту способность?  
  
 _Если бы ты только знала._    
  
– К сожалению, никак, – лучезарно улыбаясь, отвечает Исак. – Впрочем, мне удалось вызвать у вас улыбку. Так что я считаю это победой.  
  
– Сладкий льстец. Готова поспорить, ты пользуешься популярностью у девушек.   
  
– Не хочу вас расстраивать, Юлие, но для этого девушкам для начала нужно было бы приблизиться ко мне, – добавляет Исак.   
  
Улыбка на лице Юлие меркнет. Слетает с её губ, будто бы она только что вспомнила о болезни Исака.   
  
– Ох, – Исак всё понимает, заметив, как изменилось выражение её лица. – Это шутка. Не волнуйтесь из-за этого. Всё нормально.  
  
Эвен не может поверить, что за пять минут они успели пошутить о мастурбации, а теперь практически довели до слёз его мать.   
  
– Ах ты сладенький пупсик. Надеюсь, Эвен хорошо к тебе относится. Дай мне знать, если это не так. Я обязательно оттаскаю его за уши.   
  
– Мама! – Эвен отшатывается от неё.  
  
– Он очень хорошо ко мне относится. Не волнуйтесь, – снова улыбается Исак.   
  
– Ну, просто знай, что тебе здесь всегда рады, – говорит Юлие. – Я бы с радостью осталась и послушала рассказы о ваших интересных экспериментах по химии, но мне нужно бежать на бранч с друзьями.  
  
Лишь когда она исчезает в своей комнате, Эвен снова может дышать.   
  
– Бля, как ты это делаешь? – спрашивает он, подходя ближе к табурету, на котором сидит Исак.  
  
– Делаю что?  
  
– Врёшь? Как у тебя получается так убедительно справляться с этим дерьмом?  
  
– Я так понимаю, мы снова вернулись к теме экскрементов, – фыркает Исак.  
  
– Боже! – стонет Эвен. – Пиздец моему завтраку.   
  
.  
  
– Что ты хочешь? Тост? Бекон? – спрашивает Эвен, заглядывая в холодильник, чтобы начать готовить им завтрак. Исак по-прежнему сидит на табурете позади него.   
  
– Хм… Ты не мог бы, э-э-э, приготовить омлет?   
  
Эвен оборачивается и внимательно смотрит на него, в голове всплывает воспоминание о том, как Исак покраснел, когда ел приготовленный им завтрак в прошлый раз. Сейчас Исак выглядит смущённым и полным надежды.   
  
– Да, конечно, – кивает Эвен.  
  
– Классно.   
  
Эвен осторожно ставит перед Исаком тарелку и видит, как тот сдерживает улыбку. Эвен специально положил ему больше еды. Это всего лишь догадка, но у него есть причины полагать, что Исаку _действительно_  нравятся яйца.   
  
Он передаёт ему вилку и нож и подпирает подбородок руками, наблюдая за ним. Исак очарователен.   
  
– Так что у тебя за отношения с яйцами? – не выдерживает он минуту спустя, потому что больше не может терпеть. Он никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то был настолько счастлив от поглощения омлета.  
  
– Ты о чём? – спрашивает Исак.  
  
– Ты что, только сейчас открыл для себя яйца?  
  
Исак смотрит на него какое-то мгновение, потом опускает глаза и подносит вилку ко рту. Потом кивает.  
  
– В смысле? – хмурится Эвен.   
  
– Ну… – Исак замолкает и вытирает рот салфеткой. – Понимаешь, я никогда особо не любил яйца. По крайней мере в том в виде, как их готовили у меня дома. Так что я просто решил, что я их не люблю? Ну знаешь, как некоторые люди просто не едят что-то. Вот так и я думал, что не ем яйца. Но тем утром здесь была твоя мама, и я не хотел выглядеть ещё более странным, поэтому я заставил себя их съесть. И… В общем, я был поражён качеством твоих яиц.   
  
– Качеством моих яиц, – фыркает Эвен. – Так тебе нравятся  _мои_ яйца?   
  
– Видимо, да, – кивает Исак.   
  
– Что ж, я определённо польщён. Кстати, это фамильный рецепт, секретный, и…  
  
Эвен уже собирается поделиться рецептом, когда на кухню влетает его мама, и аромат духов, которые он подарил ей на прошлый день рождения, наполняет его ноздри. Она полностью одета и, кажется, уже опаздывает.   
  
– Мальчики, я ухожу, – говорит она, ещё раз проверяя содержимое своей сумочки.  
  
– Ты взяла ключи от машины? – спрашивает Эвен.  
  
– Ох! Забыла! Что бы я без тебя делала? – Она бросается обратно в спальню, а Эвен тихо смеётся. Юлие появляется снова и, стуча каблуками, бросается к двери, чтобы взять пальто.   
  
– Кстати, какое сегодня слово дня? – спрашивает она, оборачивая шарф вокруг шеи.  
  
 _Ох. Точно._  
  
Эвен замечает, как Исак, явно заинтригованный, поднимает брови.   
  
– Хм. Я проверю попозже. Ещё не придумал ничего на сегодня, – отвечает он.  
  
– Ну, у тебя есть время до вечера, – дразнит его она, прежде чем открыть дверь.  
  
– Я тебя обязательно удивлю.  
  
– Я надеюсь.  
  
Эвен ожидает услышать звук захлопнувшейся за ней двери, как вдруг Юлие снова вбегает на кухню.  
  
– Ещё что-то забыла? – улыбается он.   
  
– Забыла поцеловать моего мальчика, – улыбается она, обхватывая лицо Эвена обеими руками и смачно целуя в щёку.   
  
– Ну ма-а-ам! – жалобно тянет он, а потом смеётся.   
  
Он так занят переполняющим его смехом, что практически не замечает, что она делает то же самое с Исаком. Кладёт руку на его правую щёку и прижимается губами к виску, как сделала бы это любая мать.   
  
– Хорошего дня, мальчики!   
  
Дверь за ней захлопывается, и Исак чуть не падает с табурета.   
  
– Что это было?!   
  
– О господи! – восклицает Эвен. – Какого хрена?  
  
Он бросается за матерью, чтобы проверить, не настигла ли её боль, не корчится ли она в агонии на лестнице. Но она уже исчезла в лифте, и он не слышит никаких криков.   
  
– Какого хрена? – снова восклицает он, в основном про себя. Он босиком бежит вниз по лестнице. И когда выскакивает на улицу, то видит, что мать уже завела мотор и отъехала.   
  
– Позвони ей, сейчас же! – Исак материализуется рядом с ним, тоже босиком, его волосы растрёпаны, и вообще он выглядит так, словно находится на грани нервного срыва. – Синапсы иногда не справляются со своей работой. Возможна замедленная реакция. Ну или у неё высокий болевой порог. Ей не следует вести машину с ожогом. Ты должен ей позвонить, Эвен! Позвони ей сию же минуту!   
  
Исака по-прежнему трясёт, когда машина Юлие делает разворот.  
  
– Она возвращается. Блядь!   
  
Они оба бросаются к ней, пока женщина несколько неуклюже паркуется у дома.  
  
– Забыла кошелёк! – восклицает она, открывая дверцу. – И что это вы делаете босиком посреди улицы? Я оставила вас всего на три минуты.  
  
– Мам, ты в порядке? – Эвен хватает её за запястье.  
  
– Да, конечно, а что такое?   
  
.  
  
Исак всё ещё дрожит, когда они возвращаются в квартиру, у него вытаращены глаза, дыхание прерывисто.   
  
– Всё в порядке, Исак. Ничего не случилось, – снова успокаивает его Эвен, придерживая за поясницу.   
  
– Я мог обжечь твою маму!   
  
– Но не обжёг, – настаивает Эвен, вкладывая теперь чуть больше силы в свои прикосновения, словно говоря:  _«Я здесь. Всё нормально. Я на тебя не злюсь. Я не мог бы на тебе злиться»._  
  
– Это пугает меня ещё больше, – признаётся Исак, запуская руки в собственные волосы и снова усаживаясь на табурет. – Я, блядь, не понимаю, что происходит. Я в панике!   
  
– Эй, эй, – шепчет Эвен, обходя Исака и останавливаясь прямо перед ним, обхватывает его щёки, заставляет посмотреть ему в глаза. – Эй, посмотри на меня. Исак, посмотри на меня.   
  
Исак поднимает на него глаза, безвольно опустив руки.   
  
– Ты был прав, – вздыхает он. – Я слишком рискую, проводя время с тобой. Я слишком многих людей подвергаю опасности из-за того, что веду себя безрассудно. В последнее время я теряю концентрацию. Я теряю бдительность и становлюсь слабым. Этого бы не произошло, если бы на мне была обычная одежда, и снепбек, и перчатки. Совершенно естественно, что она забыла, что я ненормальный, потому что я её обманул. Я…  
  
– Исак, прекрати нести чушь, – прерывает его тираду Эвен, потому что всё это слишком неутешительно, потому что то, что Исак за всё винит себя, напоминает ему собственную модель поведения. – Ты не сделал ничего плохого. Ты не становишься слабым из-за того, что надел грёбаную футболку в воскресное утро. Всё нормально. Ладно?   
  
– Но…  
  
– Между прочим, я думаю, что это хорошо.  
  
– Хорошо? О чём ты вообще? – кривится Исак.   
  
– Да, хорошо. Потому что у тебя теперь больше зацепок для этих твоих научных изысканий, разве нет? Смотри, у нас с матерью одинаковая кровь и ДНК. Может, дело в этом? Может, ты не представляешь опасности для некоторых людей? Может, тебе нужно избегать лишь особый тип людей, а не всех подряд?   
  
Он продолжает удерживать лицо Исака в руках. Исак сидит на табурете. Эвен стоит между его ног. Теперь это их излюбленная поза. Эвен даже не помнит, в какой момент они приняли её на этот раз.   
  
– Я с трудом уложил в голове то, что есть между  _нами_ , – признаётся Исак. – Я думал, что во всём разобрался. Я думал…  
  
Эвен наклоняется вперёд и обнимает его. Обнимает его так же, как и накануне – хотя сейчас ему кажется, что это объятие для Исака ещё важнее. Потому что оно необходимо ему. Потому что Исак сейчас подвергает сомнению абсолютно всё, потому что ему страшно. Исаку страшно. Так что Эвен обнимает и утешает его.   
  
– Мы со всем разберёмся, ладно? Я буду твоим партнёром по науке, или называй, как хочешь, так долго, как тебе будет нужно. Хорошо?  
  
Эвен гладит его руками по спине. Он понимает, что его пальцы уже запомнили все изгибы и впадины тела Исака, что он точно знает, куда нужно надавить, чтобы заставить его расслабиться и растаять в его руках.  
  
Исак обхватывает руками Эвена за талию и зарывается лицом в шею.  
  
– Хорошо? – повторяет свой вопрос Эвен.  
  
– Хорошо. 

.

Эвен настаивает на том, чтобы проводить Исака домой.   
  
– Ты не обязан, – говорит тот, так и не снимая футболку Эвена, в которой спал всю ночь.   
  
– Но я хочу, – с улыбкой отвечает Эвен. И это правда. Он хочет. – Я хочу провести с тобой ещё немного времени, если ты не против.  
  
Исак ничего не говорит. Просто начинает двигаться в сторону дома, задумчиво улыбаясь про себя.   
  
Чуждый Эвену инстинкт самосохранения, скрытый где-то глубоко внутри, предупреждает, что всё это может быть частью плана Исака. Что, возможно, он пытается заставить Эвена запасть на него, нарушить ради него правила. Что, вероятно, Исак специально устроил всё так, чтобы Эвен пошёл его провожать.   
  
Но этот голос заглушает привязанность, которую испытывает Эвен. Привязанность. Вот как он теперь это называет. Он не может остановиться ни на каком другом слове. Исак наполняет его сердце бессмысленной привязанностью. И, возможно, это лишь побочный эффект магической связи между ними. Но Эвену плевать.  
  
Это слово – привязанность.   
  
– Что такое слово дня? – спрашивает Исак, заставляя Эвен вздрогнуть от предположения, что он и правда может пробираться в его мысли.   
  
– Что?  
  
– Ну на кухне. Твоя мама спросила, какое сегодня слово дня, – объясняет Исак.   
  
– Ах это, – смеётся Эвен, придвигаясь чуть ближе и стараясь приноровиться к его шагам, чтобы идти с Исаком в ногу. – Это просто наша с мамой глупая игра. Слово дня. Помогает придерживаться режима и даёт мне повод думать о чём-то в течение дня.  
  
– Какого режима?  
  
 _Ах да. Биполярка. Он ещё не знает._  
  
Дело не в том, что Эвен забыл. Как бы он смог забыть! Психическое расстройство всегда здесь, всегда с ним. Единственная константа в хаосе его мыслей. Неважно, атакует его болезнь в данный момент или нет. Она всегда на задворках его сознания, каждый раз, когда он широко открывает рот, чтобы принять таблетки.   
  
Но по крайней мере сейчас она не на переднем плане. В последнее время у него были другие поводы для беспокойства. Так что он каждый день принимает свои таблетки так же, как и его мать добросовестно каждое утро наносит солнцезащитный крем, прежде чем выйти из дома. Не придавая этому особого значения, как само собой разумеющееся.   
  
Эвен думает, заметил ли Исак, что он их принимает. Есть ли ему до этого дело. Осудил бы он его, если бы узнал. Заставило бы это Исака отдалиться.  
  
 _Он не может этого допустить._  
  
Мысль о том, что он – единственный существующий вариант для Исака, заставляет сердце Эвена сжаться. Он не может вынести мысли, что, рассказав Исаку о биполярном расстройстве, станет подмечать изменения в том, как он к нему относится. Он не может этого вынести, потому что, что бы ни делал, ему всё равно будет больно. Если Исак отдалится от него, Эвену будет больно от осознания, что он обречён всех отпугивать. Если не отдалится, Эвену будет больно от знания, что Исак рядом только ради их  _«экспериментов»._  
  
– Какого режима? – повторяет свой вопрос Исак.   
  
– Хм. Ну, вообще в принципе, ну, знаешь, ходить в школу и всё такое. Я не очень люблю следовать режиму, а игра помогает сделать это чуть более интересным, – отвечает Эвен. – Также у меня есть чем заняться во время скучных уроков физики, потому что я могу придумывать предложения, употребляя в них слово, выбранное для меня приложением.   
  
Исак смотрит на Эвена, словно изучая его. Наверное, он не верит его объяснению. Наверное, он видит его насквозь.   
  
– Ну так и какое слово дня? Это должно быть что-то вычурное и византийское? – спрашивает Исак.  
  
– Византийское?  
  
– В значении «изощрённое».   
  
Эвен хихикает. – Тебе было бы гораздо веселее играть в эту игру, чем мне. И нет, слово необязательно должно быть архаизмом. Оно просто определяет тему дня. Наверное.  
  
– Как онанизм, – смеётся Исак.  
  
– Ох, да иди ты! – Эвен шутливо отталкивает его. – Уверен, моя мама будет в восторге услышать, как я употребляю это слово.  
  
– Я уверен, что она будет в восторге, что бы ты ни сказал и ни сделал, – говорит Исак.  
  
– Ну конечно.  
  
– Я серьёзно. Не думаю, что ты понимаешь, насколько тебе повезло.   
  
 _Ох._    
  
Эвен вспоминает мать Исака, и её тираду, и её жестокие слова. Он вспоминает, что она конфисковала телефон сына и относится к нему, как к выродку, что Исаку приходится тщательно готовить свои вылазки и надеяться на милость вселенной, чтобы пойти поиграть на ударных в баре.   
  
– Иногда я думаю, был бы я таким, будь моя мать хоть немного другой, – задумчиво произносит Исак.  
  
– Ты имеешь в виду генетически? Думаешь, ДНК твоей мамы имеет какое-то отношение к твоему заболеванию?  
  
– Нет. Я имею в виду её веру. Не знаю. – Исак вздыхает. – Впрочем, это неважно. Важно, чтобы ты понимал, как тебе повезло, что у тебя такая мама, как Юлие, чтобы ты не воспринимал её как должное. Она по-настоящему тебя любит.   
  
У Эвена болит сердце за него. Он не может даже на мгновение представить, чтобы мама его не любила, сама мысль об этом кажется невообразимой. Он бы уже давным-давно сдался, если бы не она и её непоколебимые любовь и поддержка, если бы не бессчётные ночи, что она провела у его больничной койки, свернувшись калачиком в крохотном кресле из Икеа.   
  
Эвен не знает, как смог бы продолжать жить, если бы она постоянно не дарила ему ласку и бескорыстную любовь, напоминая, что он достоин этого. Его мать, отказывающаяся быть счастливой, если сам Эвен несчастен.  
  
Эвен думает, не кроется ли причина того, что Исак не обжёг её в том, что она обычно копирует все его эмоции.   
  
– Я уверен, твоя мама тоже тебя любит, – выпаливает Эвен, потому что не может вынести одиночества, в котором только что признался Исак.  
  
Исак улыбается. И несмотря на то, что она разбивает сердце, это всё равно улыбка.   
  
– Нет, не любит, – говорит он. – Ничего страшного.   
  
.  
  
Эвен чувствует себя немного смелее, когда они сворачивают на улицу Исака. Им удалось провести ночь вместе и не поссориться, не оскорбить и не причинить друг другу боль. И с самого утра они вели себя осторожно, позволяя себе лишь игривые шутки.  
  
Поэтому Эвен чувствует себя смелым.   
  
И когда им остаётся пройти всего несколько соседских домов и Исак просит его уйти, Эвен протягивает руки и снова его обнимает.   
  
– Напиши мне, если тебе что-то понадобится, – говорит он, когда они отступают друг от друга, и Исак снова краснеет.   
  
– Думаю, что могу пережить день без тебя.  
  
– Жаль, что я не могу сказать то же самое.   
  
– Заткнись! – Исак отпихивает его, ослепительно улыбаясь.   
  
И когда Эвен начинает смеяться, Исак удивляет его, вдруг обнимая за талию и притягивая к себе.   
  
– Ты не можешь упустить возможность получения знаний, не так ли? – хихикает Эвен.  
  
Исак отстраняется и показывает ему средний палец.  
  
– Это обидно, – дуется Эвен.  
  
– Ага, пока.  
  
– Пока.   
  
.  
  
– Мне нравится этот чувак, но ты уверен, что поступаешь правильно? – спрашивает Мутта в третий раз подряд. Они лежат у него на диване, хрустя чипсами и уставившись в потолок.   
  
– Что это вообще значит – «правильно»? – беззаботно отвечает Эвен. – Я уже тебе говорил. Я понятия не имею, почему могу прикасаться к нему, не обжигаясь. Но раз так происходит, мы подумали, почему бы не попробовать изучить пределы этих возможностей.  
  
– Слушай, я не это имел в виду.  
  
– А что ты имеешь в виду? Из-за чего ты беспокоишься? Что у меня странное кожное заболевание, позволяющее мне прикасаться к нему?  
  
– Нет. Я спрашиваю тебя, правда ли это, – вздыхает Мутта.  
  
– Правда ли это?  
  
– Правда ли, что тебе действительно не больно прикасаться к нему.   
  
– Что? Элиас и Соня там были. Они сами тебе рассказывали. Исак меня не обжигает, – отвечает Эвен, чувствуя нарастающую тревогу из-за намёков Мутты.   
  
– То, что они видели, как ты его обнимаешь, не значит, что тебе не было больно. Ты умеешь скрывать боль.  
  
– Блядь, ты на что намекаешь? – теперь Эвен хмурится.   
  
– Я ни на что не намекаю, Эвен. Я просто говорю, что, принимая во внимание твою историю, справедливо сомневаться в некоторых вещах.   
  
– Мою историю? – презрительно фыркает Эвен. – Эти вещи никак не связаны. Совершенно. Я не очень-то хорошо контролировал себя раньше. Но сейчас всё иначе. Я даже не думаю об этом больше.   
  
– Эвен, я ни в чём тебя не обвиняю. Я просто говорю, что было бы неплохо помнить об этом. Вот и всё, – спокойно отвечает Мутта – воплощение доброты, и житейской мудрости, и стойкости. Эвен жалеет, что не может обидеться на него. – К тому же Адам никак не успокоится со своими теориями заговора. И история с Арвидом выглядит всё более подозрительной.  
  
– О чём ты?   
  
– Понятия не имею. Если тебе нужны детали, спроси Адама, но, оказывается, Арвид был не слишком доволен, узнав, что Исак ходил на вечеринку пенетраторов, не сказав ему. А Юсеф говорит, что во время подработки видел кого-то, похожего на Исака, с одним из парней из якудза.  
  
– Что? – брови Эвена сходятся на переносице. Он вспоминает сообщения Юнаса, которые тот в панике отправлял Исаку в ту ночь, когда Эвен мог думать лишь об одном.  _Что он планирует?_  
  
– Я не знаю, что он делает, но, похоже, он пытается наебать все главные автобусы парней-рюссов в Осло.   
  
.  
  
– Почему мы в торговом центре? – обеспокоенно спрашивает Исак, ниже опуская козырёк кепки на лицо.  
  
– Мне нужно кое-что забрать для мамы, – объясняет Эвен. – К тому же я не заставлял тебя идти со мной.  
  
– Ну, я думал, что тебе нужно что-то забрать из дома. К тому же сегодня вторник. Кто ходит в торговый центр по вторникам?  
  
– Что? Почему это я не могу пойти в торговый центр во вторник? – смеётся Эвен. – Чего ты паникуешь? Ты что, никогда не был в торговом центре?   
  
Эвен резко перестаёт смеяться, когда понимает, что Исак скорее всего избегает мест, где много людей. Он чувствует себя ужасно.  _Просто великолепно._  
  
– Мы можем уйти. Нам необязательно…  
  
– Не будь смешным, – закатывает глаза Исак. – Я переживу.   
  
.  
  
Эвен стоит рядом. Возможно, слишком близко, потому что теперь Исак выглядит взволнованным. Да и у самого Эвена сердце бьётся чаще, чем обычно, близость их тел наполняет его счастьем и эйфорией.   
  
– Ну ты ещё на ноги мне наступи, – бормочет Исак, явно нервничая. Эвен это подмечает.  
  
Он, не думая, обнимает его рукой за плечи.  
  
– Что ты делаешь?  
  
– А что такое? – улыбается Эвен и тянет их вперёд. – Никто из моих знакомых не ходит по вторникам в торговый центр, как ты и говорил, так что мы можем делать, что захотим.  
  
– Но…   
– Мы просто двое приятелей, болтающихся по торговому комплексу. К тому же так я смогу проконтролировать, чтобы никто не налетел на тебя.  
  
– Двое приятелей.  
  
– Двое партнёров по науке.  
  
– Двое партнёров по науке, – повторяет Исак. – Окей. Ладно.  
  
После этого Эвен его больше не выпускает, удерживая руку то на плечах Исака, то опуская её на талию. Наверное, в какой-то момент это становится неудобным, но Исак не жалуется.  
  
И когда Эвен всё же отпускает его, чтобы забрать заказ матери, Исак хватает его за руку и снова забрасывает себе на плечи.  
  
Кажется, любое прикосновение становится для Исака любимым, ценным, важным.  
  
– Что? – хмурится Исак.  
  
– Ничего, – улыбается Эвен. – Пойдём.   
  
.  
  
Эвен никогда не считал эскалаторы чем-то романтичным. Если уж на то пошло, главное в них – функциональность, а не эстетическая составляющая. Если бы ему нужно было снимать фильм, он бы даже не рассматривал возможность сцены на эскалаторе, особенно учитывая, сколько дублей пришлось бы сделать, чтобы поймать правильный угол.   
  
Но сейчас он готов пересмотреть своё отношение. Потому что они поднимаются вверх на эскалаторе, и Исак стоит на одну ступеньку выше, повернувшись к нему лицом, оставляя пространство для тех, кто хочет бежать по ступеням.   
  
В данный момент Исак выше него, и это неожиданно приятно.  
  
Эвен обнимает его за талию и притягивает к себе.  
  
– Что ты делаешь? – Исак кладёт руки Эвену на плечи, заглядывая в глаза и балансируя на ступеньке.  
  
– Это возможность получения знаний, – отвечает Эвен, заставляя Исака улыбнуться.  
  
– Тебе нужно перестать использовать мои слова против меня.   
  
– Не думаю, что когда-то видел тебя стоящим с этого ракурса. Нам нужно поработать над ракурсами.  
  
– Ты такой говнюк, – смеётся Исак, закатывая глаза.  
  
– Ой, смотрите-ка, кто теперь крадёт чужие фразы.  
  
– Заткнись.   
  
Они принимают невероятно уютную позу. Эвен обнимает Исака за талию. Исак обнимает Эвена за шею. Эвен утыкается носом ему в ключицу. Губы Исака осторожно касаются кожи у его виска.  
  
Идеально. Они идеальны в этот момент. Обнимаются и слегка раскачиваются на бесконечном эскалаторе.   
  
– Было приятно, – признаётся Исак, взволнованно и робко, от его недавней раздражительности не осталось и следа.   
  
Эвен решает, что им необходимо прокатиться на каждом эскалаторе в торговом центре. Он настаивает, чтобы обратно они поехали на метро, просто чтобы прокатиться на  _чёртовом_  эскалаторе ещё раз. Он сходит с ума, но это того стоит. Любая мелочь того стоит.   
  
.  
  
Когда Эвен провожает его до дома, они видят поджидающего Исака Юнаса. Синяки на его лице ещё более заметны теперь, когда Эвен не пьян и не обкурен.   
  
– Леа сказала, что мне лучше подождать снаружи, – говорит Юнас Исаку. – Приятно снова тебя видеть, Эвен.  
  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – хмурится Исак.  
  
– Ну, ты бы знал, если бы снизошёл до того, чтобы прочитать мои сообщения.  
  
– Что?   
  
– Что у тебя за дела с якудза, Арвидом и Вильямом? Вильде говорит, что ты что-то задумал, – продолжает Юнас.  
  
Исак в панике смотрит на Эвена.   
  
– Мы можем поговорить об этом потом? – спрашивает он Юнаса, явно намекая на присутствие Эвена.   
  
– Нет. Нам нужно поговорить об этом сейчас. Я уверен, что твой новый лучший друг тоже хотел бы знать, что происходит.   
  
 _Э-э-э._  
  
Эвен чувствует себя неуютно, слушая их разговор. Не знай он правды, то подумал бы, что это ревность.   
  
– Юнас, это смешно.  
  
– Я, кхм, я пойду, – говорит Эвен. – Чтобы вы, парни, могли поболтать.  
  
– Эвен…  
  
– Всё нормально. Завтра поговорим. Ладно? – улыбается он Исаку.   
  
.  
  
– Парни из банды сильно избили Юнаса несколько недель назад, – говорит Исак.   
  
Он сидит на качелях, а Эвен стоит сзади и раскачивает его, толкая вперёд. Это детская забава, но они только что скурили четыре косяка после бассейна, так что это уже не имеет никакого значения. Если Исак хочет, чтобы Эвен покачал его на грёбаных качелях, то Эвен будет качать его на грёбаных качелях.   
  
– Так значит он обычно не так выглядит? – шутит Эвен, намекая на фингалы под глазами Юнаса и царапины на лице.  
  
– Не будь задницей.  
  
– Я? Задницей? – возмущённо восклицает Эвен.   
  
– Я могу рассказывать дальше или ты ещё продолжишь вести себя, как ребёнок?  
  
– Говорит парень, качающийся на детских качельках.   
  
– Я не делал этого четыре года. Отстань! – стонет Исак, его ноги идеально вытянуты вперёд, чтобы продолжать движение.   
  
– Очевидно, ты и сам прекрасно умеешь раскачиваться на качелях без чьей-либо помощи.   
  
– Ну, возможно, я хочу чьей-то помощи, хочу, чтобы кто-то раскачивал меня!  
  
Эвен сдерживается, чтобы не ответить сразу же. Каждый раз, когда в их отношения вмешивается Юнас, всё летит к чёрту, поэтому сейчас он не хочет делать поспешных выводов. В этот раз он задаст ему вопросы.   
  
– Ладно, так значит парни из якудза избили Юнаса, – говорит он, побуждая Исака продолжить рассказ.   
  
– Да, они сильно его отделали, потому что думали, что он связан с людьми Вильяма, – говорит Исак. – Помнишь Вильяма? Напыщенный индюк с косой чёлкой с вечеринки.  
  
– Я его помню.   
  
– Да, в общем, они его избили, и вообще они затерроризировали практически весь город. Они занимаются этим уже какое-то время. Арвид совершенно вышел из доверия, после того как однажды ввязался с ними в драку. Теперь он даже не может появляться в некоторых районах Осло из страха, что на него нападут. Охренеть можно.  
  
– Какое отношение это имеет к тебе?  
  
– Страх Арвида – средство воздействия для меня. Я использовал его, чтобы попасть в его круг.   
  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – хмурится Эвен.   
  
– Я имею в виду, что сделал Арвиду предложение, от которого он не смог отказаться. Я предложил помочь ему решить проблему с якудза.   
  
– Взамен на что? – спрашивает Эвен. – И как ты собираешься помочь ему с этим?  
  
– Ну, не знаю, заметил ли ты, но у меня хорошо получается планировать. И новости об этом быстро распространились, так что обо мне узнали. Не то чтобы я возражал. Это добавляет мне авторитета в глазах других.   
  
– Авторитета для чего?   
  
– Чтобы решать чужие проблемы, – говорит Исак, теперь касаясь ногой земли, чтобы остановиться качели. – Автобусы Арвида и Вильяма ненавидят якудза и мечтают от них избавиться. Так почему бы не оформить партнёрство и не объединиться против них?  
  
– Что?  
  
– Люди могут творить чудеса, когда их объединяют идеи или стремления, пусть даже они не нравятся друг другу. Например, возьми двух фанатов Джастина Бибера, которые терпеть друг друга не могут, и дай им общую цель, ну, заставь голосовать за него для получения какой-нибудь премии. Так вот эти двое отложат в сторону свои разногласия ради достижения цели. Но правда, это возможно, лишь когда цель достаточно значимая, когда ради неё можно переступить через такие личные чувства, как гордость и антипатия. Разумеется, потом их противоречия никуда не денутся, но это будет уже неважно для конечного результата.   
  
– Исак, у меня голова сейчас лопнет.  
  
– Тогда перестань курить так много травы.  
  
Эвен закатывает глаза, потом обходит качели, чтобы видеть лицо Исака, продолжающего медленно покачиваться.   
  
– Так Арвид и Вильям – фанаты Джастина Бибера?   
  
– Арвид и Вильям – фанаты Джастина Бибера, – улыбается Исак.  
  
– А ты типа организатор церемонии вручения премии, а премия – это избавление от якудза?  
  
– Нет, я ещё один фанат, который нормально общается с ними обоими.  
  
– Эти аналогии меня убивают. Не буду врать, – признаётся Эвен.  
  
– Ещё раз. Прекращай курить так много травы, – Исак игриво показывает ему язык.   
  
– Тьфу. Ладно. Продолжай. А Арвид и Вильям знают, что ты работаешь с ними обоими?  
  
– Да, я типа буфер. Им не приходится общаться друг с другом, пока я забочусь обо всём.   
  
– Но почему они тебе доверяют? – Эвен хмурит брови. Он никак не может этого понять.  
  
– Они не доверяют. Мне пришлось дать им средства воздействия.  
  
Эвен задумывается над этим.  
  
– В каком смысле? Типа что ты присоединился к автобусу Арвида? – спрашивает он.  
  
– В точку! Видишь, не такой уж ты и тупой.  
  
– Заткнись, – смеётся Эвен. – А что с Вильямом?  
  
– Я пришёл на его тупую вечеринку.  
  
– И в чём здесь средство воздействия?   
  
– Он хотел посмотреть, соглашусь ли я встретиться с Эриком, – отвечает Исак, слегка поморщившись.   
  
– Погоди. То есть ты знал, что он устроит сцену?   
  
Исак кивает. – Он самый предсказуемый и очевидный парень из всех, кого я знаю. Я шёл на эту вечеринку, ожидая, что меня побьют. Но потом ты меня обнял.   
  
Эвену нужно какое-то время, чтобы осмыслить расчётливость Исака. Он не успевает за ним.   
  
– Но я слышал, что Арвид был недоволен, что ты пошёл на вечеринку Вильяма.   
  
– Ну да, просто они же всё равно соперники, – говорит Исак. – Это, как если бы я вступил в фан-клуб Арвида, посвящённый Джастину Биберу, а потом завесил пост в фан-клубе Вильяма. Это снижает доверие к Арвиду.   
  
– Но ты всё равно это сделал.  
  
– Потому что Арвид не выгонит меня из фан-клуба.  
  
– Почему нет?   
  
– Я слишком ему нужен, – пожимает плечами Исак.  
  
– Почему? Что ты собираешься делать?  
  
– Дело не в том, что я собираюсь делать. Дело в том, что, по его мнению, я сделаю.   
  
– Я не понимаю.   
  
– Он принял меня, фрика, в свой круг, потому что думает, что я обеспечу ему преимущество в соревновании, – говорит Исак, теперь уже опустив обе ноги на землю. – Он думает, что если начнётся драка, то я быстро расправлюсь со всеми… Обожгу их…  
  
– Что?! – вскрикивает Эвен. – Арвид ждёт, что ты будешь обжигать людей ради его идиотской рюссовской херни?  
  
– Ну, он пока не озвучивал свои ожидания, но я знаю, что он думает об этом, – говорит Исак. – Он, вероятно, захочет разозлить меня, чтобы заставить вмешаться.  
  
– Но ты этого не сделаешь?  
  
– Конечно, нет, – улыбается Исак. – Если я ещё хоть раз обожгу кого-то, меня отправят в какую-нибудь лабораторию.  
  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?   
  
– Я имею в виду, что мои родители изо всех сил боролись за то, чтобы я жил дома и был обычным подростком. Ещё один прокол, и меня отправят в забытую страну для фриков.  
  
– Ты серьёзно?!  
  
Эвен наконец понимает, почему Исак впадает в панику каждый раз, когда кто-то подходит к нему. Очевидно, он боится не только того, что причинит людям боль, но и того, что станет подопытным кроликом. Эвен наконец понимает, почему Юнас так сильно раздражён и обеспокоен.   
  
– Да, – пожимает плечами Исак, глядя под ноги.  
  
– Тогда какого чёрта ты всё это делаешь?! Это сумасшествие!  
  
– Ты не любишь это слово.  
  
– Не люблю, но тем не менее! Ты что, объединился с Арвидом и Вильямом, чтобы отомстить за то, что якудза сделали с Юнасом? Дело в этом?!   
  
– Дело не только в Юнасе.  
  
– Ну и у кого тут комплекс спасителя? – фыркает Эвен.  
  
– Ты не поймёшь, но всё же подумай вот о чём. Если эти три группы чмошников ввяжутся в грандиозную драку, они могут просто уничтожить друг друга. Возможно, тогда законодатели наконец увидят, насколько опасна и вредна эта идиотская традиция? Возможно, если парочка богатеньких мальчиков пострадает, они наконец обратят внимание на тех, кому пришлось пострадать, чтобы они могли проводить свои весёлые вечеринки в своих идиотских автобусах!  
  
Эвен смотрит на него, пока до него медленно доходит смысл сказанного.  
  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы они избили друг друга? Ты не просто хочешь отомстить за Юнаса?   
  
– Это не месть! Это называется справедливость! – огрызается Исак с горячностью в голосе.   
  
– Это не справедливость, если люди страдают!  
  
– Нет, справедливость. Это карающее правосудие. Те, кто морально калечат других, достойны получить пропорциональное этому наказание. Азы философии нравственности.  
  
– Исак, жизнь – это не какая-то грёбаная лекция по философии. Ты звучишь как сторонник смертной казни.  
  
– Я не говорю, что они должны умереть. Я просто говорю, что, возможно, если они испытают на себе то, что делали с другими, это поможет как-то их исправить. Даже Кант, самый высокомерный и помешанный на нравственности философ в истории, согласен с идеей карающего правосудия.   
  
– Исак, – Эвен приседает перед ним на корточки, кладёт ладони ему на колени, придвигается ближе, чтобы он мог почувствовать его, вернуть его обратно. – Это не твоя забота – восстанавливать мировую справедливость. Это расстроит Юнаса. Я уверен, он не хочет, чтобы ты принимал участие в подобном.   
  
– Я делаю это не из-за привязанности к Юнасу. Я делаю это, потому что это правильно.  
  
– Мы с тобой оба знаем, что это неправда, – говорит Эвен тихо и осторожно. Он на себе испытал, что нет никакого смысла выплескивать эмоции на глазах Исака.   
  
– Это неважно, – отвечает Исак, и его голос тоже внезапно смягчается.  
  
– Неужели месть за несколько синяков на лице Юнаса стоит того, чтобы подвергать себя опасности? Что если кто-то случайно дотронется до тебя? Это того стоит? – Эвен придвигается ближе, накрывает ладонями руки Исака.  
  
– Что если я делаю это и ради себя? – шепчет Исак и поднимает на него большие и грустные глаза. – Что если я хочу, чтобы пенетраторы заплатили за то, как издевались надо мной в Ниссен?  
  
 _Ох._  
  
– Исак…  
  
Сердце Эвена болезненно сжимается.  
  
Теперь он понимает. Исак тщательно обдумал все сопутствующие риски. Он не пытается наказать кого-то, кто этого  _не заслуживает_.   
  
– Что они делали с тобой? – спрашивает Эвен, чувствуя ком в горле. – Расскажи мне.  
  
– Я не хочу об этом говорить, – Исак отводит взгляд. – Всё нормально. Я это типа пережил.   
  
Эвен подумывает задать ещё несколько вопросов об учёбе Исака в Ниссен, но то, как он нервно заламывает пальцы и как дрожит его нижняя губа, явно подсказывает, что не стоит продолжать этот разговор.   
  
– Ладно, – шепчет он, проводя пальцем по щеке Исака и заставляя его ахнуть. – Тебе необязательно мне рассказывать.   
  
Они сидят так ещё какое-то время, не произнося ни слова. Эвен гладит Исака по щеке, а тот теснее прижимается к его ладони.  
  
Когда он провожает Исака домой, Эвен задаёт вопрос, который никак не может выкинуть из головы.  
  
– А что насчёт Арвида? За что ты хочешь наказать его? За тот случай в столовой, когда ты только перевёлся в Бакку?  
  
– Нет.  
  
– Нет?  
  
Исак берёт Эвена за руку и обвивает её вокруг своих плеч.  
  
– Почему тогда? – спрашивает Эвен.  
  
– Потому что он причинил боль  _тебе._

.  
  
Эвен думает об этом всю ночь. О хитроумных планах Исака, об изощрённых схемах и чувствах. О страдающем Исаке, ставшим предметом издевательств для парней Вильяма. О его стремлении сделать всё, чтобы карающее правосудие настигло Арвида, потому что тот причинил боль Эвену.   
  
Эвен пытается предположить, что именно известно Исаку, в курсе ли он всей истории, если он вообще имел в виду  _её_.   
  
 _«Потому что он причинил боль тебе. Тебе. Ты так же важен для меня, как и Юнас. Потому что он причинил боль тебе»._  
  
Исак мог сказать это, чтобы успокоить его, ведь он прекрасно знает, как сильно Эвену хочется признания и подтверждения своей значимости.   
  
 _«Потому что он причинил боль тебе»._  
  
Эвен засыпает с сердцем, полным боли и тепла, – сладостное противоречие. Сладостное, как он.   
  
.  
  
Эвен не знает, как отговорить Исака от воплощения его плана в жизнь. Он даже деталей этого плана не знает и не уверен, нужно ли в это вникать. Он думает об этом какое-то время, потом решает, что, возможно, ему удастся заманить Исака в ловушку, затащить в кровать, возможно, отвлечь его прикосновениями, дотронуться до его плоти. До его живота. Эвену хочется поцеловать его живот.   
  
 _Сконцентрируйся._  
  


________________________________________

  
  
****

Гераклит  
(17:19)

****  
  


Придёшь сегодня вечером в бассейн?

  
  
Нет. Я не в Осло  
  


?

  
  
Незапланированная поездка с семьёй  
  


Всё нормально?

  
  
Да. Просто, ну знаешь. Моя мама  
  


Когда ты вернёшься?

  
  
Завтра или послезавтра, а что?  
  


Просто так

  
  
ОК  
  


Повеселись там

  
  
Это немного сложно сделать без тебя  
  


Вау

  
  
Я к тому, что я привык, что ты рядом  
Ну, все эти эксперименты  
И странная связь  
  


Ты скучаешь по мне :’)

  
  
Хм, нет  
  


Ты так сильно по мне скучаешь

  
  
Пока, Эвен  
  


Я тоже по тебе скучаю

  
  
Пока  
  


В научном смысле  
То есть моё тело хочет быть рядом с твоим  
в совершенно научном, не гомосексуальном смысле

  
  
ПОКА

________________________________________

  
  
– Ой, смотрите, кто пришёл! – восклицает Элиас, стоит Эвену зайти в квартиру Сони. – У меня такое чувство, будто мы тебя целую вечность не видели.   
  
– Да, слышал, у тебя парень появился, – поддразнивает его Юсеф.  
  
– Не придумывайте, – огрызается Эвен и в ту же минуту жалеет об этом. Рано или поздно ему придётся поговорить с ними. Возможно. Когда-нибудь. Кто знает.   
  
– Он точно твой парень, – говорит Мутта. – У тебя в телефоне есть его фотки. Это бесспорное подтверждение статуса парня/девушки.   
  
– У меня нет его фоток! – стонет Эвен. Но это неправда. У него есть куча селфи со снапчатовскими фильтрами, а ещё фотографии, которые Эвен не мог не делать каждый раз, когда Исак хохотал, лёжа на его кровати, да и вообще везде. В конце концов он всего лишь человек. Он обещал удалить фотки, но так этого и не сделал. Ему интересно, когда Мутта их увидел.   
  
В течение вечера он чувствует тяжесть в груди. Приятно проводить время c друзьями. Но у него ощущение, словно он на самом деле не здесь. Он чувствует себя притворщиком, обманщиком. Он понимает, что не был до конца честен ни с кем из своих друзей уже какое-то время.   
  
Физически он находится здесь, но мыслями витает где-то далеко. Он пытается представить, что сейчас делает Исак, всё ли у него хорошо, думает ли он об Эвене, правда ли всё это.   
  
.  
  
Эвен жалеет, что одолжил свою куртку Соне, стоит ему только выйти на улицу. Там холодно. Холоднее, чем было до этого. Или, возможно, дело в том, что он не видел Исака несколько дней. Возможно, он привык к тому, что Исак согревает его, обвиваясь вокруг его тела, зарываясь носом в шею, сцепляя руки за спиной, обнимая его, вдыхая его, цепляясь за него, желая и требуя его прикосновений, пока кто-то из них не уснёт.   
  
Возможно, поэтому Эвену сейчас так холодно.   
  
Он достаёт телефон и какое-то мгновение смотрит на экран блокировки. К горлу подкатывает ком. Потому что оттуда ему улыбается Исак.  _Улыбается_. С локскрина его телефона. Эвену нужна минута, чтобы прийти в себя.   
  
Он наконец понимает, почему Соня скривилась, когда передала ему телефон перед его уходом. Он наконец понимает, почему хихикали Мутта и Элиас. Видимо, они поменяли его обычные обои на  _эту_  фотографию Исака, когда Эвен отлучался в туалет.   
  
 _Отлично._  
  
Он всё ещё пытается решить, стоит ли вернуть обратно стандартный фон, когда телефон начинает вибрировать в его руке.   
  
  
 **Гераклит (20:18)**  
Я на нашем месте  
  
Эвен не знает, с каких пор обычное сообщение наполняет его грудь радостью, с каких пор простые слова на экране вызывают у него желание бежать на другой конец города. Но он не хочет думать об этом, не сейчас. У него нет времени.   
  
Исак вернулся, и он на их месте.  
  
Эвен бежит.   
  
.  
  
– Ты ознакомился с файлом, который я тебе отправил на почту? – спрашивает Исак спокойно и отстранённо, не глядя на него. Он ведёт себя странно, и Эвен чувствует, как тревога спазмами скручивает его изнутри.   
  
Потому что вопреки тому, на что он надеялся каждой клеточкой своей души, Исак не бросился к нему в тот же момент, когда они заметили друг друга на детской площадке. Он не прикоснулся к нему. Он едва поприветствовал Эвена, скользнул взглядом с земли на какое-то дерево за его спиной, а потом снова уставился на гравий под ногами.   
  
– Какой файл? – Эвен хмурится, потому что Исак продолжает отступать от него каждый раз, когда он пытается сократить расстояние между ними.   
  
– Я послал тебе кое-что на почту, – отвечает Исак, неловко топчась на месте, и Эвену хочется схватить его за подбородок и заглянуть в глаза. – Можешь проверить сейчас, если хочешь.   
  
Эвен уже собирается подчиниться, как вдруг вспоминает о фотографии на экране блокировки, и паника мгновенно устремляется от его мозга во все нервные окончания.   
  
– Хм. У меня остался всего 1% зарядки, – врёт он. – Прочитаю позже, когда буду дома.  
  
– Мы можем идти, – замечает Исак чуть более настойчиво, наконец поднимая взгляд, пусть и всего на секунду. Но этого достаточно, чтобы Эвен заметил, что он горит, что его щёки алеют, что он, кажется, нервничает, что он совсем не такой отстранённый и холодный.   
  
– Хм, ко мне? – спрашивает Эвен, и сердце начинает трепетать от воспоминаний о последнем разе, что они провели у него дома, в его комнате.  
  
– Да, если хочешь.  
  
.  
  
Эвен пытается не обращать внимания на то, что Исак разувается позади него. Пытается не обращать внимания на то, что он снимает свой пуховик, что на нём лишь тонкая футболка.   
  
– Как поездка? – спрашивает Эвен, всё ещё стоя к нему спиной и пытаясь разобраться с запутавшимися проводами у кровати.   
  
– Нормально, – откликается Исак.   
  
– Развлекался?  
  
– Не мог особо сконцентрироваться, – отвечает он, и эти слова заставляют Эвена замолчать и обернуться, чтобы посмотреть на него. Исак сидит на кровати и нервно заламывает пальцы, выглядит при этому робко и неуверенно.   
  
– Почему ты не мог сконцентрироваться? – спрашивает Эвен, хотя и сам знает ответ. У него тоже были схожие проблемы всё это время.   
  
– Ты знаешь почему.  
  
Они продолжают смотреть друг на друга, пока Эвен пытается справиться с напряжением, сковавшим его сердце. Исак всегда произносит слова, которые звучат, как сладчайшие признания, слова, которые можно интерпретировать как «возможно, ты мне нравишься» и «вероятно, я чувствую к тебе что-то». Но Эвен не может позволить себе верить в подобную интерпретацию слов других людей, особенно слов Исака. Он не может позволить себе поддаться этой сладкой иллюзии признания. Не может.   
  
– Точно, – Эвен болезненно откашливается и снова поворачивается спиной к Исаку.  
  
Он ставит и так работающий телефон на зарядку и быстро снимает блокировку экрана, вспомнив, что его ждут непрочитанные сообщения в почтовом ящике.   
  
– Я сейчас проверю почту, – говорит он и видит, как лицо Исака мгновенно вспыхивает.   
  
  
 **Тема: предлагаемый эксперимент №23**  
  
 _Цель эксперимента: Выделение допамина, окситоцина и серотонина  
Способ: Обмен биологическими жидкостями через Labia Oris   
Участники: Исак В. И Эвен Б.Н.   
Время и место: подлежит обсуждению_  
  
Эвен несколько раз перечитывает сообщение, чувствуя на себе обеспокоенный взгляд Исака, прежде чем решает, что понятия не имеет, о чём идёт речь.   
  
– Э-э-э. Мы что, собираемся принимать наркотики? – спрашивает он, вскидывая бровь и подходя к кровати. От официальности запроса Исака на этой неделе он расслабляется, желудок перестаёт сводить спазмами.   
  
– Нет. Почему? – кривится Исак, слабо улыбаясь, словно такая реакция – последнее, чего он ждал от Эвена.   
  
– Допамин звучит как лекарство, – пожимает плечами Эвен, и на сердце сразу становится легко, стоит ему заметить, как уголки губ Исака ползут вверх.   
  
– Это химическое вещество, содержащееся в организме. Оно служит нейромедиатором и связано с мотивационным поведением, – объясняет Исак.   
  
– Ага, я понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь, – улыбается Эвен, присаживаясь рядом с Исаком.  
  
– Это одно из хороших веществ, так же как окситоцин и серотонин. Это гормоны счастья, они заставляют тебя чувствовать удовольствие, – продолжает Исак, на этот раз чуть менее самоуверенно. Его голос звенит от волнения.  
  
– Окей, так в чём суть эксперимента? Что ты имеешь в виду под выделением гормонов счастья? Как это сделать одновременно?  
  
– Это, хм, объяснено в выбранном способе, – заикается Исак, уставившись на один из рисунков Эвена на стене, словно пытаясь найти в нём поддержку.   
  
– Что это за хрень такая – «обмен биологическими жидкостями посредством Labia Oris», и почему это звучит так угрожающе? – разражается смехом Эвен, но Исак буквально замирает рядом с ним. Эвен чувствует, как все мышцы в его теле напрягаются.   
  
– Выделение допамина, серотонина и окситоцина может происходить несколькими способами. Мы уже испробовали традиционные прикосновения и применяли давление на внешние мышцы, также известное как объятья. Есть другие способы, которые мы не пробовали. И я думаю, нам стоит охватить весь спектр и продолжить эксперименты, пока у нас есть такая возможность.   
  
– Ладно, но это всё равно не объясняет, что такое обмен биологическими жидкостями, – задумчиво тянет Эвен. – Мы что, пописаем друг на друга?  
  
– Блядь, да что с тобой не так? – Исак отпихивает его, но показное возмущение грозит быть прерванным смехом, рвущимся наружу.   
  
Эвен настолько очарован, что сжимает руками запястья Исак и тянет за собой на кровать, пока они оба не откидываются на спины рядом. Просто нелепо, как обычное прикосновение – всего лишь пальцы вокруг запястья – наполняет его таким умиротворением, замедляют ход мыслей.  _Допамин, серотонин, окситоцин.  
_  
Исак всё ещё смеётся, когда Эвен притягивает его ближе, изгибается в том месте, где чувствует его руку.  _Очарован._  Эвен очарован. И когда Исак перестаёт смеяться и краснеет, Эвену хочется придвинуться ещё ближе.   
  
 _Я собственными руками помешаю всем твоим хитроумным планам. Я заставлю тебя передумать. Я буду удерживать тебя здесь, в плену своих рук. Я защищу тебя._  
  
– Привет, – шепчет Эвен, выпуская руки Исака и нажимая пальцем на кончик его носа, его любимого носа.   
  
– Не надо так делать, – жалуется Исака, пряча ухмылку и отпихивая его руку.  
  
– Твой нос заставляет меня это делать. Я не виноват, – смеётся Эвен.   
  
– Ты такой идиот, – Исак закатывает глаза и отпихивает руку снова.  
  
– Ага, а теперь объясни мне, пожалуйста, суть эксперимента, чтобы я не чувствовал себя таким тупым. Что за обмен биологическими жидкостями?   
  
– Ну, – Исак делает глубокий вдох и снова перекатывается на спину, уставившись в потолок, его голос опять начинает звучать отстранённо. – Это покажется тебе очень странным, но, хм, выходит, что люди обмениваются девятью миллилитрами воды, когда устанавливают контакт своими Labia Oris. Также они обычно обмениваются белком, хлористым натрием и другими химическими веществами. Так что да… Обмен биологическими жидкостями.   
  
– Бля, да что такое Labia Oris?  
  
– Это кожно-мышечные складки кожи, окружающие овальную трещину щёчного кармана, – продолжает Исак.   
  
– А теперь по-норвежски? – закатывает глаза Эвен, опираясь на локоть, чтобы нависнуть над Исаком.  
  
– Не надо закатывать глаза, – отпихивает его Исак, разыгрывая обиду.   
  
– Ну тогда прекрати нести всю эту научную чушь, – Эвен пожимает плечами и снова нажимает на кончик носа Исака указательным пальцем.  
  
– Я думал, тебе это нравится, – шепчет Исак, и слова застигают Эвена врасплох. Снова. И снова. Исак и этот его шёпот, и слова, дающие Эвену надежду. Надежду – то, что он не может себе позволить.  _Я думал, тебе это нравится. Я делаю это, потому что думал, что тебе это нравится._  
  
Взгляд Исака теперь прикован к нему. Его глаза большие и круглые, и испуганные, а зрачки расширены, и у Эвена в памяти вдруг всплывает одно из рассуждений Адама о расширенных зрачках. О зрачках, и влечении, и вожделении, и желании, и любви, и страсти.   
  
Исак смотрит на него так, словно он горит для него. Горит ради его прикосновения. Только его.   
  
– Что такое Labia Oris, Исак? – спрашивает Эвен и видит, как он закрывает глаза на упоминании своего имени, словно наслаждается этим. Эвен решает, что будет чаще называть его по имени.   
  
– Это одна из самых чувствительных частей человеческого тела наравне с кончиками пальцев, – бормочет Исак, и его веки дрожат, прежде чем он снова открывает глаза.   
  
– В каком смысле чувствительных? – рука Эвена привычно накрывает щёку Исака, гладит кожу нежно, осторожно. Та мягкость, что его тело постоянно готово дарить Исаку, удивляет Эвена.   
  
– Чувствительных как… – Исак делает паузу, чтобы прижаться теснее. – Мозг делает непропорциональный акцент на ощущения, испытываемые нейрорецепторами в этом месте, что может заставить всё остальное отойти на задний план, исчезнуть и перестать иметь значение. Это может стать причиной «взрыва» мозга, схожего по ощущениям со взрывом фейерверков или наркотическим кайфом.   
  
– Что такое Labia Oris, Исак? – снова спрашивает Эвен и видит, как Исак извивается на кровати, и это уже давно стало его любимым видом. Он удерживает ладонь на щеке Исака, но скользит большим пальцем к уголку его рта, ожидая, замирая.   
  
– Чувствительные складки кожи, которые окружают…  
  
Эвен проводит пальцем по нижней губе Исака, заставляя его прогнуть спину и испустить звук, который Эвен хочет запомнить на всю жизнь.   
  
– На языке, который я могу понять, Ис, – настаивает Эвен, и его голос звучит ниже, чем обычно, более хрипло, чем всегда. Глаза Исака раскрываются шире, и Эвену интересно почему – из-за милого прозвища или из-за тона. – Что такое Labia Oris? Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?  
  
 _Удиви меня. Давай же._  
  
Исак прикасается рукой к лицу Эвена, прижимается большим пальцем к уголку его рта. И ему не нужно ничего говорить, чтобы Эвен получил желаемое подтверждение.   
  
Исак гладит пальцем Labia Oris Эвена. Он гладит пальцем его губы.   
  
Исак хочет поцелуй.   
  
 _Это происходит. Это происходит._  
  
Мысль об этом ошеломляет, сводит с ума. Тело Эвена вспыхивает от мысли о поцелуе с Исаком, о том, чтобы прижаться губами к его губам и почувствовать, как они дрожат под его прикосновением, о том, чтобы обменяться девятью миллилитрами воды и взорвать свой мозг, о том, чтобы скользнуть языком в тепло его рта. Тепло рта Исака. Эвен знает, что у него самые тёплые и самые мягкие губы. Он знает, что возможный поцелуй уничтожит Эвена для всех остальных. Он знает, что не сможет остановиться.   
  
 _Что если я его поцелую, и он обожжёт меня?  
  
Это того стоит._  
  
У Эвена кружится голова от одной мысли об этом.  
  
– Ты уверен? – спрашивает он, и это глупо, потому что это всего лишь поцелуй, хотя для него поцелуй никогда не бывает чем-то неважным. Никогда.   
  
Исак, раскинувшийся под ним, кивает, у него осоловелый взгляд, а губы приоткрыты. Он готов. Всё его тело горит огнём, жаждет этого поцелуя сейчас, лёжа на спине на кровати Эвена.   
  
– Это  _возможность получения знаний_? – спрашивает Эвен, потому что не может не спросить о мотивах Исака, потому что если для него это не так же значимо, то это может сломать Эвена. – Это ради науки?   
  
– А ради чего это ещё может быть? – Исак снова касается пальцем губ Эвена, но глаза опровергают его слова, предают его.  
  
– Ради привязанности.  
  
– Поцелуй ради привязанности – это социальная структура, – тихо выдыхает Исак, продолжая очерчивать пальцем контур нижней губы Эвена.   
  
– Кто из философов это придумал?   
  
– Никто не знает, когда в обществе возникло такое явление как поцелуй, но исследователи полагают, что оно получило распространение потому, что матери обычно разжёвывали еду для своих малышей и передавали её изо рта в рот. Связь между матерью и ребёнком теоретически основана на привязанности, и, вероятно, поэтому мысль укоренилась в сознании, прежде чем люди обнаружили, что губы очень чувствительны и прикосновение к ним губами или плотью может затуманить мозг непередаваемыми ощущениями.   
  
– К чему ты клонишь, Исак?   
  
– К тому, что поцелуй не обязательно должен иметь эмоциональное значение. Он может быть просто достижением цели. Способом выделения химических веществ, заставляющих человека чувствовать удовольствие. Он не обязательно должен быть привязан к таким мифам, как чувственная любовь или  _привязанность_. Он может представлять собой просто обмен биологическими жидкостями.   
  
– Как долго ты репетировал это дерьмо? – улыбается Эвен, осторожно лаская кожу на лбу Исака.   
  
– Я не репетирую. Мне это дано от природы, – улыбается он.  
  
– Тебе нужно записать кое-что из сказанного. Ты можешь продавать книги о том, как убедить людей сосаться с тобой на вечеринках.  
  
– Я не хочу с тобой сосаться, – хмурится Исак, но его дыхание учащается, а лицо горит, а губы блестят от слюны, семь миллилитров которой взывают к Эвену.  
  
– Враньё, – лучезарно улыбается Эвен. – Такое враньё.  
  
– Я не вру.   
  
Эвен хватает лицо Исака обеими руками и наклоняется к нему, заставляя все протесты застрять в горле и затаить дыхание.   
  
Лицо Исака в его ладонях кажется таким маленьким.   
  
Между ними всего пара сантиметров. Нос к носу. Грудь к груди. Они оба не дышат.   
  
Поцелуй как средство достижения цели. Он не обязательно должен что-то значить. Вообще ничего. Они просто партнёры по науке. Не больше и не меньше. Они вместе ходят на физику и проводят эксперименты по химии и биологии. Ничего важного. Это просто поцелуй. Эвен переживёт. Это просто поцелуй.   
  
К тому же, возможно, одно из этих веществ пробудит что-то внутри Исака. Возможно, Эвен поцелует его и застолбит за собой кусочек его сердца. Возможно.   
  
Эвен думает, целовался ли Исак раньше.  _Раньше_. Заявлял ли Юнас права на эти губы раньше. В этом ли причина, из-за чего Исак готов горы свернуть, чтобы добиться для него карающего правосудия. Эвен думает, будет ли когда-нибудь значить для кого-то так много, чтобы ради него спланировали разрушение всего института Рюссов.   
  
Эвен романтик, а Исак ждёт.  
  
Эвен трётся кончиком носа о его нос и замечает, как дрожа, опускаются веки Исака, а потом поднимаются снова, словно он не может поверить в происходящее.  
  
– Ну что, допамин и серотонин уже начали работать?  
  
– Эвен… – Исак задыхается под ним – сжимает руки вокруг запястий Эвена – действительно  _задыхается_.   
  
– Твой мозг готов взорваться?  
  
– Всегда. Всегда. Когда я с  _тобой_.   
  
Эвен уже готов поцеловать его, когда у Исака звонит телефон, зловеще, словно несёт дурную весть, что заставляет Эвена инстинктивно отпрянуть.  
  
Такое ощущение, будто вселенная издевается над ними, словно тот, кто отвечает за происходящее с ними, смеётся сейчас над их судьбой.  
  
Всему своё время.  
  
– Блин! – стонет Исак, садясь на кровати и вытаскивая из заднего кармана телефон с таким видом, словно не понимает, где он.   
  
– Нам нужно использовать предупреждение перед началом наших экспериментов, по типу того что показывают перед фильмами в кинотеатрах. Типа «Выключите свои телефоны! Не портите эксперимент!» – пытается пошутить Эвен.   
  
Но Исак не смеётся. Сведя брови на переносице, он отвечает на звонок. Эвен старается не обижаться.   
  
– Алло, да, это Вальтерсен… Да. Привет… Именно. Окей. Через тридцать минут? А можно через сорок пять? Я на другом конце города… Разумеется. Как я тебя узнаю? Ты можешь надеть что-то конкретное? – Исак делает паузу и рассматривает Эвена с головы до ног. – Хм, зелёный свитер и тёмные джинсы. О, отлично. Хорошо.  
  
Эвен сидит и слушает, как Исак разговаривает со своего рода  _клиентом_. С клиентом, который, судя по всему, встретится с Исаком через сорок пять минут и будет одет в зелёный свитер, как и Эвен, с той лишь разницей, что на Эвене светлые джинсы. Но это  _детали_.   
  
– Кто это был? – нахмурившись, спрашивает он, когда Исак заканчивает разговор.  
  
– Тебе не нужно знать. Не волнуйся об этом, – говорит Исак, и его голос снова звучит отстранённо и равнодушно, пока он набирает сообщения на телефоне. – Хм, мне надо идти.  
  
– Что? Куда? Ты серьёзно?   
  
– Да, извини. Мы можем продолжить с того места, на котором остановились, в другой раз, – говорит Исак, двигаясь к краю кровати и подальше от Эвена, избегая его взгляда.   
  
– Что происходит? Это по поводу того дерьма с якудза?  
  
– Поговорим завтра, ладно? – говорит Исак, собирая свои вещи, разбросанные по комнате.   
  
– Нет! Не ладно. Что происходит? Почему ты мне не говоришь? Почему ты всегда рассказываешь мне что-то уже  _после_ случившегося? Ты можешь мне доверять. Я могу тебе помочь.   
  
Исак уже на ногах, нависает над Эвеном, лежащим на кровати. Над Эвеном, который только что испытал всю гамму чувств от чистейшей формы привязанности до глубочайшей степени раздражения.  
  
– Поговори со мной, – умоляет он, чувствуя на себе осторожный взгляд Исака. Он мягкий и открытый, и личный. Сейчас между ними нет стен, а рука Исака лежит на щеке Эвена.   
  
– Я не могу допустить, чтобы ты впутался в это. Я не могу допустить, чтобы в моём плане были слабые места. Прости меня.   
  
Исак выбегает из комнаты, и это причиняет большую боль, чем ожидал Эвен.   
  
И снова Эвен оказывается слабым местом. Эвен – как фарфор. С Эвеном нужно обращаться осторожно.  
  
Эвен так очевидно разрушен и слаб, что даже огонь не хочет приблизиться и составить ему компанию, слишком испуганный, что причинит ему ещё больше вреда.   
  
 _Я здесь лишь для ничего не значащих поцелуев._  
  
Эвен чувствует себя никчёмным.  
  


________________________________________  
 **Мутта  
22:29**

  
  
Я с Адамом и парнем из автобуса Арвида  
Оказывается, Исак только что отправил всем членам автобуса какой-то адрес  
Парень не признаётся, что там должно произойти, но они все туда отправились  
Ты с Исаком?  
  


Он только что ушёл

  
  
Это плохо  
Парень, с которым мы были, сказал что-то типа  
«Наконец-то увидим Исака в действии»  
  


Пришли мне адрес

  
  
Эвен не делай глупостей  
  


Просто пришли его мне  
Я буду в порядке  
Мне просто нужно его найти

  
  


________________________________________

  
  
Эвен бросается бежать по указанному адресу. Это место недалеко от его дома, и Исак, наверное, попросил у того парня сорок пять минут, чтобы у остальных было время туда добраться.   
  
У Эвена нет плана, он просто бежит. Он мог бы обнять его. Мог бы поцеловать его. Возможно, это вызовет непредсказуемую реакцию и заставит колени Исака подогнуться, и сделает его бесполезным. Возможно.   
  
У Эвена нет плана. Но он хочет доказать Исаку, что он больше, чем просто обуза. Что на него можно положиться.   
  
И когда он добирается до места, то видит в стороне припаркованный автобус рюссов, похожий на тот, что принадлежит Пенетраторам. Судя по огням и музыке, у них, вероятно, вечеринка.   
  
Перед глазами всё расплывается, Эвен с трудом узнаёт парней Арвида. Он понятия не имеет, кто есть кто. Но вдруг он замечает Юнаса в группе из дюжины спорящих людей и бросается к нему.   
  
– Где Исак? – задыхаясь, спрашивает он, ощущая наконец последствия быстрого бега.   
  
– Я не знаю, наверное, прячется где-то, – отвечает Юнас. – Он мне обещал, что не будет участвовать в самой драке.   
  
– Что за херня происходит? – восклицает Эвен, натягивая на голову капюшон, чтобы Арвид и другие парни из школы его не узнали.   
  
– Шайки мудаков со всего города устраивают потасовки, следуя своим представлениям о мачизме и мужественности, – отвечает Юнас. – Задачей Исака было выманить лидера банды якудза, который никогда никуда не выходит один. И, разумеется, шестеро его парней здесь, но его нигде не видно. Драка начнётся в любую минуту.   
  
 _Значит, сегодня тот самый вечер._  
  
Эвен оглядывается по сторонам в поисках Исака, в то время как кто-то из парней, по голосу напоминающий Пенетратора Криса, громко матерится на группу предполагаемых якудза.   
  
 _Где ты?_  
  
Эвен оглядывается по сторонам в поисках Исака. Но на улице слишком темно. Он может прятаться за деревьями или вообще быть дома. Кто знает. Эвен пытается поверить словам Юнаса, поверить, что Исак не полезет в драку. 

________________________________________

  
  


**Гераклит  
23:05**

  
  
Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?!!  
Иди домой!!  
  


Где ты?  
Ты меня видишь?

  
  
Я в машине ПКриса  
И да, я тебя вижу  
УХОДИ СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ  
  


Какая из них его машина?  
Составить тебе компанию? :p

  
  
ЭВЕН  
ЭВЕН, СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ СНИМИ СВИТЕР  
  


Хм? что?

 

________________________________________

  
Эвен косится на телефон. Зелёный свитер. Почему Исак просит его снять свитер?  
  
Он печатает ответ, когда замечает, что к нему приближается Вильям, а за ним идут несколько парней в красных комбинезонах. Эвен печатает ответ, когда Арвид выпрыгивает откуда-то сзади и становится перед ним, словно защищая.  
  
 _Блядь, что происходит?_  
  
– Вильям, это не он! – восклицает Арвид, прежде чем Пенетратор Крис отталкивает его в сторону.   
  
Эвен даже не замечает бутылку вина в руках Вильяма, пока он не разбивает её о его череп, пока не заставляет его упасть на колени, пока не отнимает последние остатки сил, благодаря которым он держался всё это время.   
  
И это жестоко, так жестоко. Но ощущается правильным. Эвен чувствует, будто заслуживает этого. Боли. Так много боли. Так много  _настоящей_  боли.   
  
Кажется, словно вселенная устала от метафор, олицетворяющих боль. Кажется, словно вселенная услышала его просьбу о настоящей, острой, резкой, непереносимой физической боли. Потому что теперь он тонет в ней.   
  
  
 _Винной бутылкой по черепу… Возможно, теперь можно списать химический дисбаланс мозга на это.  
_  
На секунду он погружается в темноту.  
  
-  
  
Когда он приходит в себя, то над ним нависает Исак, повторяющий его имя снова и снова с  _льстящим_ ему отчаянием – словно Эвен что-то для него значит. Руки Исака испачканы красной жидкостью, и Эвен не может понять, это вино или кровь.  
  
Темнота снова поглощает его.   
  
-  
  
Когда он снова приходит в себя, Исак сидит верхом на Вильяме, сжимая руками его шею, и кричит словно от невыносимой боли, хотя сам причиняет её сейчас другому человеку.   
  
 _Карающее правосудие. Месть. Око за око._  
  
Исак обжигает Вильяма. Исак, которому оставался лишь один инцидент, прежде чем его отправят в какую-то лабораторию, потому что он представляет опасность для общества. Исак, который прятался в машине и вышел оттуда только ради Эвена. Исак, который не может разгадать Эвена, Исак, чьи планы всегда рушатся из-за Эвена, потому что он не может его разгадать. Исак, который ведёт себя безрассудно и глупо из-за Эвена.   
  
 _«Потому что он причинил боль тебе»._  
  
Эвен не слабое место сам по себе.  
  
Эвен – слабое место Исака.   
  
Последнее, что мелькает в его памяти, прежде чем темнота забирает его в свои объятья, – эскалатор, яичница и лёгкое касание изогнутых, словно лук Купидона, губ. 


	9. Философия ярлыков

Глава 8,5 - бонусная

 

Исак стоит, засунув руки в карманы, и ждёт, когда Юлие вывернет из коридора в холл с лифтами. Он позвонил ей тридцать девять секунд назад, так что в любой момент ожидает увидеть копну её светлых волос.  
  
Он опускает кепку ниже на лоб и натягивает сверху капюшон толстовки. Он прекрасно отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что вообще-то подобные трюки скорее привлекут к себе внимание, что толстовки в сочетании с кепками — особенно в таких стерильных местах, как больницы, — часто ассоциируются с угрозой.  
  
Исак знает, что и язык его тела вряд ли можно сейчас считать не привлекающим внимания. Он знает, что каждый, кто пройдёт мимо, отнесётся к нему с подозрением из-за его одежды, что ему было бы правильнее избавиться от обычных слоёв. Но он не может позволить себе в данный момент не прикрывать лицо. Не теперь, когда он с трудом может контролировать свои мысли, когда тревога грызёт его мозг. Не теперь, когда он не уверен, что лицевые мышцы не подведут его, что взгляд останется холодным и собранным.  
  
Исак не доверяет собственному лицу, поэтому скрывает его, прячет, прикрывает и надеется, что Юлие повернёт за угол, не удостоив его взглядом. И он ждёт, терпеливо ждёт у пустой палаты, которую уже несколько дней использует в качестве наблюдательного пункта, чтобы видеть, кто приходит и уходит из палаты Эвена.  
  
Исак ждёт так же, как ждал вчера, и как ждал позавчера, со скручивающим внутренности страхом, и раскаянием, и злостью — с чувствами, которым он обычно может найти объяснение и которых избегает любой ценой. Он ждёт и старается объяснить себе происходящее, снова проговорить про себя все «за» и «против», концентрируясь на «за», потому что ему нужно войти в эту палату сегодня, потому что ему нужно увидеть его сегодня, сделать это сегодня.  
  
Исак ждёт.  
  
Прошла уже целая минута, и он начинает беспокоиться, что Юлие, возможно, не купилась на звонок от некоего Адриана Эксетта, который попросил её переставить машину на больничной стоянке. Вероятно, ему нужно было постараться, чтобы его голос звучал более сердито. Может быть, ей плевать, что какому-то мужчине необходимо добраться сейчас до своей машины. В конце концов всего несколько минут назад она выглядела невероятно расстроенной в палате Эвена, не желая выпускать руку сына из своих ладоней, даже чтобы ответить на звонок, который он инсценировал.  
  
Или, возможно, она поняла, что это был Исак, когда у него во время разговора задрожал голос. Он ничего не мог поделать, когда вина из-за того, что он использует такой дешёвый трюк, чтобы заставить её покинуть палату, внезапно затопила его. Обычно у него отлично выходит — эти липовые телефонные звонки. Он уже давно к ним прибегает, особенно если нужно выбраться из дома, когда атмосфера там становится слишком напряжённой из-за матери.  
  
Но Исак полагает, что если бы Юлие узнала его голос, то не осталась бы такой спокойной, что она бы закатила истерику, накричала бы на него и повесила трубку, или, что ещё хуже, потребовала бы сказать, где он, чтобы иметь возможность высказать ему в лицо всё, что думает о человеке, по вине которого её сын оказался в больнице.  
  
 _Ох._  Возможно, она действительно поняла, что это он, и сейчас ищет его. Вероятно, она продолжила вежливое общение по телефону, чтобы убедиться, что он не убежит и не спрячется.  
  
Да, наверное, дело в этом. Исак оглядывается по сторонам, пытаясь высмотреть её. У него два варианта: уйти или принять неизбежность встречи с ней. И не то чтобы он не думал об этом — о вероятности, что мать Эвена заметит, как он болтается вокруг больничной палаты. Он готов к этому.  
  
Исак знает, что Юлие добрая и заботливая мать. Он также знает, что она крайне эмоциональна и что последние три дня проплакала у кровати сына. Поэтому наиболее вероятная реакция на встречу с человеком, ответственным за трагедию, случившуюся с её сыном, — это по-настоящему сорваться на него. У Исака нет данных, чтобы подтвердить своё предположение, но он практически уверен, что срыв Юлие может принять форму физического столкновения. Возможно, она захочет влепить ему пощёчину.  
  
Пощёчина. Исак может перенести пощёчину, но не хочет. Не потому, что считает, что не заслуживает её, но потому, что не хочет, чтобы Юлие обожглась в момент удара. Он сомневается, что исключение из правил, позволившее ей быстро обнять его в прошлый раз на своей кухне, сработает сейчас, и он не хочет так рисковать.  
  
Исак обдумывает способы избежать удара, чтобы при этом не задеть чувства Юлие ещё больше. Он думает, не предложить ли другие варианты наказания. Он задумывается, окажутся ли её удары такими же быстрыми и хлёсткими, как у его матери, если они последуют с того же угла и с той же частотой. Его мысли на секунду возвращаются к Марианне, ко всем ожогам, полученным ею, после того как она била его по лицу — в основном, после того как он провоцировал всплески её безумия, эгоистично надеясь, что она забудет о его проклятии и ударит его, тем самым подарив редкое прикосновение.  
  
Исак думает об этих «прикосновениях». Сильных, эмоционально заряженных, безжалостных, полных злобы и разочарования, лишённых нежности. Он думает о том, насколько очищающими они казались, как он дорожил ими, пусть они и наполняли его отчаянием и стыдом. Думает, как много усилий приходилось прикладывать, чтобы почувствовать их на своём лице. А ещё он думает о том, как всё в нём разбилось вдребезги, когда Эвен впервые дотронулся до него, и в этом действии не было ничего кроме нежности и заботы; думает о том, как клетки его мозга охватило огнём, как им пришлось приспосабливаться к этому новому «прикосновению», о том, как само значение этого слова изменилось для него, наполнилось новым смыслом.  
  
Исак думает об этом и чувствует ком в горле.  
  
Юлие выворачивает из-за угла, и Исак качает головой, готовясь к столкновению, к взрыву. Он вежливо уклонится от удара, увернувшись в сторону, а потом пообещает никогда больше не беспокоить её и Эвена. Он даст ей контактную информацию своего отца и уверит, что родители позаботятся о компенсации. Он всё обдумал. Он лишь надеется, что его не охватит пламя, когда её добрые голубые глаза встретятся с его глазами, и, что ещё хуже, когда он увидит в них слёзы.  
  
Но потом Юлие просто проходит мимо него, нажимает на кнопку вызова лифта, держа в руке ключи от машины, и исчезает в открывшихся створках, оставляя Исака, который испытывает одновременно облегчение и смятение.  
  
.  
  
Исаку необходима минута, чтобы набраться смелости и зайти в палату Эвена. Он видел его сквозь жалюзи бессчётное множество раз. Он запомнил очертания его тела на этой больничной койке и точно может сказать, сколько трубок прикреплено к нему сейчас. Он также в курсе основных жизненных показателей Эвена, так как поздно вечером, после того как Исак притворился сыном всеми любимого пациента и завёл странную дружбу с медбратом по имени Якоб, ему удалось заглянуть в историю болезни.  
  
Исак знает, что Эвен ещё не приходил в сознание после операции. Но все цифры говорят о том, что он, вероятно, будет в порядке — по крайней мере если верить словам Якоба. Так что Исаку не следует слишком беспокоиться.  
  
Но он беспокоится. Он уже трижды делал это — создавал возможность побыть наедине с Эвеном. Но так и не мог заставить себя зайти в палату, потому что был слишком взволнован, слишком напуган.  
  
Страх не оставлял его с тех пор, как он впервые оказался в больнице и понял, что по-прежнему не может  _чувствовать_ Эвена.  
  
Исак помнит, что ощущал, когда их связь превратилась в небытие, стоило телу Эвена рухнуть на землю, а глазам закрыться — Исак больше не мог его чувствовать. Исак помнит, насколько был напуган, как замер от ужаса, когда мозг мгновенно предположил самое страшное, и как не мог не сорваться после этого.  
  
А вот нападения на Вильяма Исак не помнит совсем.  
  
 _Неважно. Сконцентрируйся._  
  
Исак заходит в холодную тихую палату и закрывает за собой дверь. Он сглатывает ком в горле, прежде чем обернуться и посмотреть на Эвена.  
  
Эвен.  
  
На больничной койке.  
  
Исак уже видел его издалека раньше, но он не думает, что хоть что-то могло бы подготовить его к тому, что он видит перед собой сейчас.  
  
Эвен без сознания. Его голова забинтована, и они обрили его в том месте, куда пришёлся удар бутылкой. Он будет выглядеть смешно с такой проплешиной. Исак думает, что мог бы одолжить ему снепбек на какое-то время, но вдруг вспоминает, что Эвен этого не захочет, совсем не захочет.  
  
Эвен без сознания, но его лицо спокойно и идеально несмотря на мешки под глазами. Губы потрескались, а шея открыта. Исак не может сконцентрировать на чём-то одном, поэтому блуждает взглядом по Эвену, подмечая все детали одновременно.  
  
Он наконец понимает, что имеют в виду люди, говоря, что что-то «разбило им сердце». Исак знает, что сердце — это всего лишь мышца, которая качает кровь, разгоняя её по всему телу. Но сейчас он чувствует, словно его сердце разбито. Словно кто-то сильно ударил его изнутри.  
  
Он стоит у двери несколько секунд, а потом направляется к стулу у кровати.  
  
Сейчас идёт трансляция какого-то важного футбольного матча, и Исак специально выбрал это время, чтобы убедиться, что никто из друзей Эвена не захочет его навестить. Он концентрируется на этой мысли. Они одни. Он может позволить себе быть так близко к нему. Всё нормально.  
  
Исак сидит всего в нескольких сантиметрах и ощущает, как ком в горле становится всё больше. Он не чувствует Эвена. Он сидит так близко и не может его чувствовать.  
  
Исаку хочется закричать.  
  
Повинуясь порыву, он тянется к руке Эвена. Его сердце — всего лишь мышца, качающая кровь по всему телу, но сейчас оно вспыхивает пламенем. И ему больно. Ему больнее, чем обычный физический дискомфорт, который привыкло испытывать его тело. Эта боль опьяняет. Она кружит голову, так сильно, что он крепче стискивает руку Эвена.  
  
Прикосновение. Возможно, оно разбудит Эвена. Возможно, оно по крайней мере сможет возродить их связь.  
  
Исак по-прежнему его не чувствует. Он ощущает тепло кожи Эвена, и пульс, безусловно, присутствует, но Исак по-прежнему не может его чувствовать.  
  
 _Что если я обжёг его._  
  
Исак в панике отдёргивает руку и рассматривает кожу Эвена. Никаких ожогов. Сердечный ритм стабилен, если верить монитору.  
  
На запястье Эвена нет ожогов, но сердце Исака всё равно обрывается, потому что там есть порезы.  
  
Целая их коллекция, множество.  
  
Его сердце — всего лишь мышца, но оно болит.  
  
Исак ничего не может с собой поделать — он пересчитывает их, один за одним, запоминая, рассматривая рубцы и пытаясь определить, насколько недавно они были сделаны, пытаясь понять душевное состояние Эвена, когда он наносил их себе.  
  
Исак не слепой. Он знает. Он, вероятно, знал с самого начала. Он слышал об Эвене. Он разузнал о нём, когда пытался определить, может ли ему доверять. Исак знает. Эвен всегда носит одежду с длинными рукавами. Эвен обнажает кожу лишь при Исаке, и ему понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы уложить это в голове — негласное доверие, которое Эвен оказывает ему. Эвен никогда ничего не рассказывал, но Исак знал уже какое-то время.  
  
Однако увидеть шрамы так близко — совсем другая история. Это заставляет Исака осознать, что они никогда не разговаривают, что он никогда не спрашивал Эвена о его чувствах, что в их отношениях всё всегда вертелось лишь вокруг него.  
  
Исак не думает о том, что делает, когда подносит руку Эвена к губам и целует его запястье. Он не думает. В этом нет смысла, но он всё равно делает это. Он прижимается губами к коже Эвена и дрожит от ощущений, переполняющих его. Его губы на чьей-то коже. Не на чьей-то. На коже Эвена.  
  
Отчаяние, сумасшествие? Исак не может подобрать слово тому, что овладевает им, когда он хватает кисть Эвена обеими руками и целует раз, другой, снова и снова. Ему стыдно оттого, как сильно ему нужно сделать это для себя и для Эвена. Но он никогда больше не сможет оказаться к кому-то так близко. Возможно, он больше никогда не сможет оказаться так близко к Эвену. Потому что он сам позаботился об этом, когда встал с его кровати, чтобы затеять драку, вместо того чтобы остаться и позволить себя поцеловать.  
  
Исак знает, что ему нужно было остаться. Он знал это ещё до того, как ушёл из квартиры Эвена. Он знал это ещё в тот момент, когда выскользнул из его объятий и отошёл от кровати. Он знал, что ему нужно было обернуться и позволить Эвену прижаться губами к его рту, даже если он собирался это сделать из-за привязанности или чего-то подобного.  
  
Но правда в том, что Исак почувствовал облегчение, когда зазвонил телефон. Потому что чем ближе Эвен наклонялся к его лицу, тем труднее становилось притворяться, что это всего лишь эксперимент, тем сложнее было держать себя в руках, чтобы не взорваться, когда это наконец произойдёт.  
  
Поэтому сейчас Исак целует руку Эвена, и его ладонь, и костяшки, и запястье. Поцелуй для каждого шрама, для каждого пореза, для каждого раза, когда Эвен чувствовал себя настолько несчастным и беспомощным, что надругался над собственным телом, чтобы забыть, чтобы заглушить свои мысли.  
  
 _Как и я. Точно, как я._  
  
Исак по-прежнему не чувствует его, и страх возвращается. Он придвигается ближе к кровати и кладёт голову Эвену на плечо, неловко его обнимая, надеясь, возможно, что это заставит его прийти в себя.  
  
— Я здесь, — говорит он, и это глупо, но вдруг Эвен может его слышать. — Мне так жаль. Блядь, мне так жаль, Эв…  
  
У него перехватывает горло, и голос срывается, и Исаку приходится отстраниться, чтобы взять себя в руки. Скоро вернётся Юлие. Наверное, она уже идёт обратно.  
  
— Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты пострадал, — шепчет Исак, и знает, что это важно скорее для него, но не может не продолжить свою речь. — Ты был прав. Это того не стоило. Я должен был остаться с тобой.  
  
Сердечный ритм Эвена не меняется. Он не слышит Исака. Его даже нет здесь. Это лишь оболочка Эвена, однако вот он, Исак, со всей своей логикой и научным мышлением говорит с ним, пытаясь вернуть в сознание, словно это какая-то сказка.  
  
 _Это же не какое-то дерьмо о спящей красавице._  
  
Исак внезапно встаёт, словно на него только что снизошло озарение.  
  
Он дотрагивается рукой до лица Эвена и гладит его. У него мягкая кожа. Такая мягкая. Исаку интересно, у всех ли кожа так мягка, или это особенность Эвена.  
  
Исак проводит большим пальцем по его губам и ждёт знака, затаив дыхание и слушая стук сердца — мышцы, которая разгоняет кровь по его телу.  
  
Эвен остаётся недвижим, и Юлие вернётся в любую секунду.  
  
Исак осознаёт, что, возможно, у него больше никогда не будет такой возможности и наклоняется к нему. Поцелуй. Возможно, поцелуй разбудит его.  _На хуй науку и логику._ Поцелуй. Эксперимент.  
  
Рука Исака, лежащая на щеке Эвена, дрожит. Можно ли считать это настоящим поцелуем, если второй его участник без сознания? Можно ли это считать обменом биологических жидкостей? Да и вообще, обмен ли это?  
  
Он касается носом носа Эвена, его губы так близко, и Исак хочет поцеловать его. Не ради привязанности, а просто чтобы он очнулся. Пусть в основе этого и не лежит научно обоснованное предположение, но это всё равно теория. Эксперимент, стоящий того, чтобы его провести.  
  
Исак ненавидит себя.  
  
 _Не так._  
  
— Мне так жаль, — с трудом произносит он.  
  
Исак прижимается губами ко лбу Эвену и встаёт, чтобы выйти из палаты, пока ураган в его голове не заставил его сделать что-то безрассудное.  
  
.  
  
Выйдя из палаты, он сталкивается с Муттой, в последний момент умудряясь избежать физического контакта.  
  
 _Блядь._  
  
— А я всё думал, когда ты появишься, — говорит тот, и в его голосе больше снисходительности, чем злости.  
  
— Разве ты не должен сейчас смотреть футбол?  
  
— Мой лучший друг приходит в себя после серьёзной операции на черепе. Так что нет, не должен.  
  
Исак делает шаг назад. Вот и конец попыткам сделать всё незаметно. Он бы предпочёл, чтобы Мутта просто наорал на него. Он не может сейчас вынести пассивно-агрессивного отношения. Особенно от Мутты, которые был к нему исключительно добр до произошедшего.  
  
— Вильям говорит, что откажется от обвинений против тебя, если Эвен откажется от обвинений против него, — говорит Мутта.  
  
— Я знаю, — кивает Исак. — Девушка Вильяма Нура связалась со мной.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты также знаешь, что мы не откажемся от обвинений.  
  
 _Мы._  Исак задумывается, кто же эти «мы». Входит ли в их число Юлие, плевать ли и ей на то, что случится с ним, если в отношении её сына восторжествует справедливость.  
  
— Я знаю. Я тоже этого не допущу, — отвечает Исак.  
  
— Но ты получишь по полной программе за то, что сделал с Вильямом.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— И ты готов навредить себе ради Эвена? — Вопрос кажется ловушкой. Словно Мутта пытается получить ответ на другой вопрос.  _«Тебе действительно не плевать на Эвена? Что происходит между вами?»_  
  
— Вильям чуть не  _убил_  его. Он должен за это заплатить. То, что я сделал с ним после, не имеет никакого отношения к Эвену и не должно быть использовано для заключения сделки. Я и Эвен — две отдельные единицы, — говорит Исак. Он замолкает и делает глубокий вдох. — Именно поэтому ты не видел меня сегодня.  
  
Мутта хмурит брови. — Я совершенно уверен, что вижу тебя сейчас.  
  
— Нет, это не так. Ты меня не видел. Я не приходил навестить Эвена, пока он лежал в больнице, — настаивает Исак.  
  
— Ты что, пытаешься меня загипнотизировать? — горько усмехается Мутта.  
  
— Нет. Я просто говорю, что ради всеобщего блага ты никому не скажешь, что наткнулся на меня здесь, — продолжает Исак.  
  
— И почему я это сделаю?  
  
— Потому что, если Эвен будет думать, что я проигнорировал его и не пришёл навестить, ему будет проще выдвинуть обвинения.  
  
Мутта складывает руки на груди и прищуривается.  
  
— Ему будет больно.  
  
— Он это переживёт, — резко отвечает Исак.  
  
— То есть тебе плевать, что ему будет больно?  
  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы человек, отправивший его на больничную койку, был наказан и никогда не мог больше сделать это с кем-то другим. Мне не плевать на правосудие, — отвечает Исак.  
  
— Но плевать на Эвена. Тебя не заботит Эвен как отдельная единица.  
  
Исак вспыхивает под проницательным взглядом Мутты. Он чувствует себя загнанным в угол. Он начинает задумываться, как долго Мутта стоял у двери палаты и как много видел. Он думает, не ждал ли он, пока Исак закончит, не сторожил ли у двери, чтобы их никто не побеспокоил.  
  
— Ты такой врун, — продолжает Мутта, словно молчание Исака послужило ответом на его вопрос. Но в его словах нет угрозы или злобы. Он практически улыбается.  
  
Исак решает, что Мутта, вероятно, видел его в палате.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не говори ему, — умоляет он, хотя и не уверен, о чём именно просит. Ему стыдно, что он чуть не поцеловал лежащего без сознания Эвена и проник к нему в палату без разрешения. Но больше всего он чувствует себя униженным из-за того, что кто-то раскусил его.  
  
— Не скажу, — отвечает Мутта, чем застаёт его врасплох. — Тебя здесь не было.  
  
— Я, э-э-э, да. Меня здесь не было.  
  
Исак натягивает капюшон на голову и собирается уйти, как вдруг голос Мутты смягчается снова.  
  
— Это правда? Что люди говорят? Что тебе отправят куда-то?  
  
Стыд. Он переполняет Исака. Грызёт его.  _«Что люди говорят»_. Люди говорят о нём. Люди знают, что он облажался, сорвавшись на Вильяма. Люди знают об угрозах отправки в лабораторию и о том, что он вот-вот потеряет свою свободу. Все знают. И Мутта смотрит на него сейчас так, словно беспокоится. Исак не может этого вынести. Не может вынести жалости.  
  
— Я…  
  
Исак собирается ответить, как вдруг  _чувствует_  это.  
  
Словно пламя вспыхивает в темноте. Наконец-то тепло. Наконец-то свет.  
  
Исак чувствует, как от радости и облегчения разглаживается его лицо. Он чувствует, как в улыбке изгибаются губы, а сердце переполняется чувствами. Его сердце — всего лишь мышца, качающая кровь по всему его телу, но сейчас оно переполнено.  
  
— Почему ты вдруг улыбаешься? — хмурится Мутта.  
  
 _Потому что я снова чувствую его._  
  
— Мне кажется, Эвен пришёл в себя.  
  
Когда Мутта оказывается у кровати Эвена и разражается бессмысленным смехом от облегчения и радости, что его лучший друг в порядке, Исака уже нет в больнице.  
  
Он убегает, потому что не заслуживает находиться рядом в этот момент.  
  
.  
  
И когда он вступает на случайный эскалатор на случайной станции метро полчаса спустя, он благодарен за свой снепбек и толстовку.  
  
Потому что, когда по щекам начинают катиться одновременно горькие и радостные слёзы облегчения, он не пытается их остановить.  
  
 _Я буду так сильно по тебе скучать._

 

**_Глава 9_ **

 

У Эвена не очень приятные воспоминания о том, как он впервые очнулся в больнице — в этой больнице.  
  
Не потому, что ему было больно дышать, а трубки впивались в кожу; не потому, что мозг лихорадочно пытался понять, где он находится. Это было ужасно потому, что он всем сердцем желал вообще никогда больше не приходить в себя. Потому, что само осознание, что он очнулся — или что он жив — было слишком болезненным, слишком жестоким, слишком пугающим.  
  
Когда Эвен впервые очнулся в больнице, он не особенно пытался это сделать.  
  
Позднее он научился быть благодарным. Он научился ценить жизнь и второй шанс, подаренный ему вселенной. Он научился. И хотя на это ушло несколько месяцев, но он снова мог спокойно проходить мимо больницы, смотреть на неё издалека, не морщась, думать о ней, не ощущая спазмов, от которых перехватывало дыхание.  
  
Позднее он научился быть благодарным, смирился со своим недолгим пребыванием в больнице. Он научился забывать об этом. Он старался изо всех сил. Он обещал себе, что никогда больше не вернётся. По крайней мере не в качестве пациента.  
  
Эвен научился. Эвен старался. Ради своей матери, но также ради себя. Эвен сделал всё от него зависящее.  
  
.  
  
У Эвена не было времени подумать, как он будет чувствовать себя, когда очнётся в больнице во второй раз. Он пишет и доводит до совершенства сценарии для практически любого варианта развития событий в каждодневной жизни, но он никогда не думал, что ему нужно будет обыгрывать такой сюжет.  
  
Очнуться в больнице.  _Снова._  
  
Он не думал об этом, потому что не знал, что ему придётся. Но если бы знал, то ожидал бы, что всё произойдёт немного иначе.  
  
Во-первых, он бы ожидал большего хаоса. Большего хаоса в голове и в собственном теле. Он бы ожидал, что будет чувствовать себя немного более потерянным, немного более дезориентированным. Он бы ожидал, что будет паниковать, пытаясь понять, где находится, что разозлится и попытается вырвать из себя трубки. Возможно. Он не уверен. Он бы ожидал, что будет чуть более печальным, возвращаясь к жизни и пытаясь вспомнить, как он вообще здесь оказался; возможно, предположит самое страшное, разбив себе сердце мыслями о том, что он оказался здесь по собственной вине. Возможно.  
  
Эвен не уверен, что бы спланировал и предпринял, если бы у него было время подумать об этом.  
  
Но всё точно было бы не так.  
  
Когда Эвен второй раз приходит в себя в больнице — в этой больнице — он чувствует себя  _нормально._  Он чувствует некоторое оцепенение, но в хорошем смысле. Он чувствует себя защищённым, благодарным, практически счастливым. Он чувствует облегчение. Он чувствует умиротворение. У него болит голова, и всё тело пульсирует от острой боли, но он всё равно чувствует себя хорошо. Ему хочется улыбаться.  
  
Эвен приходит в себя, чувствуя тепло.  
  
Эвен приходит в себя, чувствуя  _его_.  
  
.  
  
Однако первый человек, которого он видит, — это  _не он_. Это Мутта. Старый добрый Мутта с его кудрявыми волосами, и тёплой улыбкой, и приятным запахом. Эвен не помнит, как говорить, но он улыбается, когда Мутта разражается смехом, заметив, что он открыл глаза. Кто вообще так делает? Кто смеётся, когда их друг просыпается?  
  
Эвен любит Мутту. Правда любит. Он надеется, что у каждого, кто оказывается в больнице, есть свой Мутта, которой просто  _смеётся_ , приветствуя их. У него щедрый смех, такой же щедрый, такой же заразительный, как он сам.  
  
Несколько мгновение спустя рядом оказывается мама. И она тоже смеётся, но её смех смешивается с рыданиями и влажными поцелуями в лоб, и Эвен слишком устал, чтобы жаловаться, поэтому не жалуется. Потому что он счастлив, что в сознании, счастлив вернуться.  
  
.  
  
Медсёстрам приходится в буквальном смысле выталкивать людей из его палаты, и Эвен чувствует благодарность. Потому что как бы сильно он ни наслаждался вниманием — крохотная его часть всегда будет думать, что никому не будет дела, если он вдруг прекратит существовать — ему действительно нужно поспать. Ему действительно нужно, чтобы всё это остановилось на какое-то время.  
  
Но Эвену едва ли удаётся удержать глаза закрытыми, потому что всё его тело, кажется, на грани. Он чувствует себя разбитым, а голова болит несмотря на обезболивающие, и тело никак не может расслабиться. Оно ждёт тепла, которое снова его переполнит. Ждёт этого с момента пробуждения.  
  
Эвен ждёт Исака.  
  
Он чувствовал его. Он знает, что это был Исак. Это было первое, что он ощутил, приоткрыв глаза. И где-то глубоко внутри живёт мысль, была ли его близость причиной, по которой Эвен вообще пришёл в себя.  
  
Он хочет спросить, но часы посещений закончились. Он надеялся, что кто-нибудь просто упомянет его. Он надеялся, что Исак просто зайдёт в палату, в своём снепбеке и бесчисленных слоях одежды, окинет его холодным взглядом, а потом, возможно, обнимет на глазах у всех. Возможно.  
  
Но Исак так и не переступает порог палаты, и Эвен придумывает для него оправдания и ждёт завтрашнего дня.  
  
Или, может быть, вечера. Возможно, Исак нервничает из-за обилия людей и не появится до тех пор, пока не будет уверен, что все ушли, пока не закончатся часы посещений. Возможно, Исак появится вечером.  
  
Теперь, когда эта мысль поселилась у него в голове, Эвен не может уснуть. Ему бы не хотелось, чтобы Исак развернулся и ушёл, поняв, что он спит. Звучит жалко, но Эвен практически благодарен за свою травму, потому что это, возможно, означает, что Исак будет более добрым, мягким, нежным и открытым с ним.  
  
Так думает Эвен и надеется, и надеется, и надеется, и минуты тянутся и складываются в часы в темноте его маленькой палаты. Он представляет их воссоединение. Возможно, будут слёзы. Или, может быть, смех, как это случилось с Муттой и мамой.  
  
Теперь, когда он думает об этом, он не может представить, чтобы Исак плакал из-за него, Исак, который плачет, лишь когда его предаёт собственное тело. Исак, вероятно, еле заметно улыбнётся ему и скажет что-нибудь о том, что рад, что его партнёр по науке к нему вернулся. И они будут смеяться, пока Эвен не отодвинется к краю кровати, чтобы освободить для него место. И, возможно, Исак укутает его своим телом. Возможно.  
  
Возможно, они тесно прижмутся друг к другу. Он может представить, как Исак говорит о том, что обнимашки способствуют выздоровлению, на что Эвен скажет: «Это наука, не гомосексуальность». Он надеется, что Исак не забудет о том, что у него травма, и не оттолкнёт его слишком сильно, когда неминуемо закатит глаза.  
  
Эвену становится тепло от одних лишь мыслей об этом: о том, как будет обнимать Исака, о его запахе, о его волосах, о том, как его тело прижмётся к нему. Эвену тепло от мысли, что он чувствует его.  
  
Но Исак не приходит к нему, и Эвен не чувствует его присутствия.  
  
Разочарование уверенно поселяется в нём, проникает глубоко внутрь, когда Эвен открывает глаза и понимает, что за окном светло. Завтра уже наступило. А Исака всё так и нет.  
  
Он хмурится целых четыре минуты, прежде чем вспоминает очень важную деталь, очень важную картинку, о которой его мозг забыл из-за произошедшего хаоса.  
  
Исак, сидящий верхом на Вильяме, и не в том смысле, что мог бы возбудить Эвена или заставить его ревновать. Нет. Исак, упирающийся коленями в грудь Вильяма. Исак, обхвативший руками шею Вильяма. Исак, кричащий так, словно его обжигают.  
  
Исак, душащий Вильяма на земле.  
  
_Око за око. Возмездие. Месть._  
  
Внезапно Эвен не может дышать. Он начинает задыхаться, пока мать рассказывает ему историю о человеке по имени Адриан Эксетт, который три дня подряд случайно парковался рядом с ней и каждый раз звонил и просил переставить машину. Эвен кашляет до тех пор, пока она не треплет его рукой по спине и не исчезает в коридоре, чтобы позвать медсестру.  
  
Он чувствует себя глупым, таким невероятно глупым из-за того, что не спросил об Исаке, хотя он в сознании уже почти сутки. Он чувствует себя идиотом, потому что вёл себя так робко, ожидая какого-то грандиозного сюрприза, какого-то идеального воссоединения, наполненного слезами и смехом, и, возможно, поцелуем, тем поцелуем, который так и не случился прежде.  
  
— Эвен, что случилось? — спрашивает Мутта, заходя в палату позже тем утром, и видя, что улыбка больше не играет на губах Эвена в отличие от вчерашнего дня.  
  
— Где Исак? Что случилось с Исаком?! — немного задыхаясь, выпаливает Эвен, чувствуя, что задаёт этот вопрос с некоторым опозданием.  
  
Мутта меняется в лице, и Эвен не может поверить, что провёл практически двадцать четыре часа, фантазируя о грёбаном воссоединении, вместо того чтобы задать правильный вопрос.  
  
— Они забрали его?! Он сказал, что больше не может никого обжигать. Он сказал, что не сделает этого. Но потом он просто… Блядь!  
  
Мутта закрывает дверь и садится чуть ближе, чем обычно. Он рассказывает о том, что ему известно. Он рассказывает, что у Вильяма ожог, но он не знает, насколько всё серьёзно. Он рассказывает, что Исак позвонил ему, Микаэлю и Юлие практически сразу, но что, когда они приехали туда, Исака уже не было. Он рассказывает, что какой-то парень по имени Юнас поехал вместе с ними в больницу и был настолько мил, что ждал с ними всю ночь, пока длилась операция Эвена, и что он обнял Микаэля, когда тот больше не мог сдерживаться.  
  
Он рассказывает, что Вильяма в эту же больницу привезла его девушка Нура несколько часов спустя, и что он не хотел оставаться, и это, вероятно, означает, что ожоги не настолько ужасны. Он рассказывает, что с ними связались некоторые пенетраторы, предложившие сделку: если Эвен не выдвинет обвинений против Вильяма, ударившего его бутылкой по голове, то Вильям не выдвинет обвинений против Исака, обжегшего его. Мутта также говорит ему, что они ни за что на свете не позволят Эвену отказаться от обвинений против Вильяма, и что он рассказывает ему об этом просто из вежливости.  
  
— Так Исак не в полиции? Его не арестовали? — спрашивает Эвен с излишней горячностью.  
  
— Полицию не вызывали, потому что драка прекратилась, как только тебя ударили, и все поняли, что всё это большая ошибка, — отвечает Мутта. — Очевидно, Вильяму сказали, что главарь якудза будет в зелёном свитере, и он подумал, что это ты, потому что было темно, а он не удосужился проверить. Грёбаная задница.  
  
— Так Исак пошёл домой?  
  
Мутта закусывает губу изнутри и неуверенно кивает. — Ну, то есть я не уверен, куда он пошёл, но его не держат в полицейском участке, если тебя это беспокоит.  
  
Эвену нужна минута, чтобы осознать сказанное. На него напали случайно, по ошибке, потому что на нём был зелёный свитер. Исак вышел из себя и поранил Вильяма из-за своих твёрдых убеждений относительно возмездия и, возможно, из-за личных тёрок с ним. Потом он успокоился, позвонил маме Эвена и его ближайшим друзьям, попросил Юнаса побыть с ними, и отправился домой, чтобы избежать дальнейших неприятностей.  
  
Всё очень логично. Всё укладывается в манеру поведения Исака кроме, возможно, нападения на Вильяма. Исак всегда в первую очередь заботится о себе. Наверное, он попросил Юнаса остаться, чтобы тот информировал его о состоянии Эвена, возможно, из чувства вины. Исак ненавидит быть кому-то должным.  
  
Эвен пытается найти всему логическое объяснение, но его мозг почему-то отвергает подобную версию. С одной стороны, всё логично, но с другой — совсем нет.  
  
Потому что в его памяти вспыхивают образы Исака, нависшего над ним, когда он лежал на земле. Он вспоминает его отчаянные крики. Это были крики. Исак звал его снова, и снова, и снова. Эвен не выдумал это. Исак был в истерике. Это не могло быть просто чувство вины. Это должно было быть что-то большее. Он должен значить что-то для Исака.  
  
Но если это так, то где он? Почему он не здесь? Он был здесь в тот день, когда Эвен очнулся? Он чувствовал Исака, или это просто были ощущения от возвращения в собственное тело?  
  
— Он так и не навестил меня? — спрашивает Эвен и ненавидит, сколько грусти и разочарования слышится в его голосе. Он ненавидит, что Мутте приходится видеть его таким, страдающим по парню, которому, возможно, есть, а, возможно, и нет до него никакого дела.  
  
Мутта колеблется — возможно, потому что не хочет причинять боль Эвену — но в результате качает головой.  
  
— Ну, то есть я не знаю. Возможно. Я не был здесь 24/7, — добавляет Мутта, почёсывая шею сзади, словно он врёт, и Эвен чувствует себя жалким.  


________________________________________

  
  
****

Гераклит  
17:18

 ****  


Я вернулся  
В смысле очнулся  
Ну, вдруг тебе интересно, ха-ха  
Просто сообщаю тебе, потому что знаю, что тебе небезразлична  
«судьба твоего партнёра по науке»  
Надеюсь, у тебя не возникло проблем в ту ночь, и прости, что нарушил твой план  
Это научит тебя не использовать мою внешность в своих целях: p  
Кстати, ты был в больнице, когда я очнулся?  
Кажется, я почувствовал тебя

 

________________________________________

  
  
— Где твой парень? — шутливо спрашивает его Элиас в день выписки, когда они идут к машине его мамы. И Эвен ничего не может поделать с глубокой морщиной, залегающей между бровями.  
  
Это шутка, и ему, наверное, следует от неё отмахнуться, но слова всё равно обжигают его. Он знает, что у Исака есть причина для жестокого молчания, для того, чтобы не отвечать на сообщения, которые отправляет ему Эвен, но от этого не становится менее больно.  
  
Его друзья больше не дразнят его из-за Исака в те выходные. Соня приходит днём, чтобы полежать с ним и поиграть с его волосами, а мама освобождает от необходимости готовить пасту на ужин и делает это сама.  
  
Потом, когда Эвен признаётся в сообщении, что не может спать, к нему приходит Микаэль и, расстелив несколько одеял, укладывается на пол рядом с его кроватью.  
  
— Тебе необязательно это делать, — говорит Эвен, чувствуя себя нелепо из-за того, что все друзья нянчатся с ним.  
  
— Но я этого хочу, — отвечает Микаэль.  
  
И, наверное, в какой-то другой вселенной эти слова наполнили бы сердце Эвена невероятной нежностью, и он бы вылез из кровати и лёг с ним рядом; возможно, использовал бы своё состояние, чтобы вымолить для себя объятье, просто чтобы вдохнуть его запах.  
  
Но в этой вселенной слова никак не помогают, лишь делают пустоту в душе ещё больше.  
  
Эвен просто лежит в кровати, пялясь в потолок и страдая по кому-то другому, думая:  _«Я что, всегда буду выбирать тех людей, которым я не нужен?»_  
  
.  
  
На следующий день мать отвозит его к психотерапевту. Перенесённая операция не была пустяковой, и хотя о его выздоровлении говорят как о «невероятном», принимаемые медикаменты могли повлиять как на дозировку его обычных лекарств, так и на его настроение.  
  
Эвен не возражает, потому что мать пока не спрашивала его об участии в драке, потому что она пока не задала ни единого вопроса, будучи слишком благодарной за быстрое выздоровление сына. И хотя он подозревает, что она могла узнать кое-что от других людей, он знает, что ей требуется вся её сила, чтобы удержаться от прямых вопросов.  
  
Его врач немного меняет дозировку лекарств и задаёт несколько назойливых вопросов, призванных проверить, не специально ли Эвен оказался в этой ситуации. Он улыбается всё время, пока продолжается приём, а потом протягивает матери, ждавшей в коридоре, правую руку, и они направляются к выходу.  
  
Эвен концентрируется на хорошем: на том, что сегодня хоть и холодно, но солнечно, на том, что мать подпевает какой-то попсе, играющей по радио. Он отвозит их в супермаркет и толкает тележку по проходам, пока Юлие наполняет её овощами и фруктами, даже не спрашивая о том, как прошёл приём.  
  
Как обычно, они делают вид, что ничего не происходит.  
  
К ним подходит женщина, чьего имени Эвен не помнит, но он точно видел её раньше. Подруга матери или, возможно, знакомая.  
  
Он наблюдает, как женщины, улыбаясь, приветствуют друг друга.  
  
— Эвен, как ты? — спрашивает она с широкой улыбкой — фальшивой, такой фальшивой. — Мы слышали, ты попал в больницу. Надеюсь, тебе уже лучше.  
  
— О да, ему уже гораздо лучше. Спасибо, Элла, — нервно усмехается Юлие, так сильно сжимая ручку тележки, что у неё белеют костяшки.  
  
— Операция на плече, верно? Ларс так сказал, — продолжает женщина, и Эвен внезапно замирает на месте.  
  
— Ох, хм, да, — снова смеётся Юлие. — Эвену пришлось сделать операцию на плече. Он неудачно упал несколько лет назад. А сейчас, когда он начал заниматься плаванием, старая травма стала его беспокоить. Правда, Эвен?  
  
.  
  
По дороге домой Эвен не улыбается. Он не спрашивает мать о выдуманных падении и травме плеча, о которых она рассказывала своим коллегам на работе. Он не спрашивает, потому что она не спросила, почему нашла его всего в крови в каком-то грёбаном парке. Так будет лучше.  
  
— Эвен… — бормочет она, когда он начинает доставать продукты из машины, и он притворяется, что не услышал, бросается к входу в здание.  
  
Он бежит вперёд, потому что ему хочется расплакаться, но он не желает, чтобы она видела его слёзы.  
  
Тогда до него доходит. Как сильно она стыдится его и  _всего этого дерьма_. Как тяжело ей быть его матерью. Как ей, наверное, постоянно приходится выдумывать истории для коллег и друзей, чтобы они не смотрели на неё с жалостью. Юлие и её неуравновешенный сын. Юлие и её сумасшедший сын, страдающий биполярным расстройством, сын, который отпугнул отца. Отца, который даже не удосужился появиться в больнице. Юлие. Бедняжка Юлие.  
  
Он наконец понимает, почему она настояла на том, чтобы он сегодня надел кепку. Дело было не в солнце и шрамах от акне. Дело в том, что нужно было прикрыть выбритую часть головы сбоку, чтобы история с плечом выглядела правдоподобной.  
  
Травма плеча, когда на него напали. Ему интересно, что она рассказала остальным, когда он специально резал себе вены.  
  
_Блядь._  
  
Он бьёт кулаком по стене, поднимаясь по лестнице к квартире. Он бьёт снова и снова, пока костяшки не начинают хрустеть и ныть от боли, пока он не перестаёт чувствовать, что сейчас расплачется, пока он не знает точно, что мать уже оказалась в квартире, воспользовавшись лифтом.  
  
Она стоит у двери, когда он наконец преодолевает последний лестничный пролёт. И когда она обнимает его, шепча «прости, прости меня, малыш» снова и снова, он позволяет ей это и обнимает в ответ.  
  
— Всё нормально, мам.  


________________________________________

  
****

Гераклит  
14:18

 ****  


Ты тоже иногда чувствуешь, что твоя семья тебя стыдится?  
Я люблю маму больше жизни, но она только что разбила мне сердце

  
  
Твоё сердце — всего лишь мышца, разгоняющая кровь по всему телу  


…  
Я думал, твоя мама снова забрала твой телефон  
Видимо, это не так

  
  
Почему ты так решил?  


Потому что ты не отвечал на мои сообщения

  
  
Может, мне нечего было сказать  


Меня выписали. Мне лучше.

  
  
Я слышал.  


И тебе нечего сказать?

  
  
Я рад, что ты не умер, если ты об этом спрашиваешь  


Я не об этом спрашиваю

  
А о чём ты спрашиваешь?  


Ты был там, когда я пришёл в себя

  
  
Не был  


Был. Я тебя чувствовал

  
  
Тебя сильно ударили по голове  
Я бы на твоём месте не доверял своим «чувствам» после операции  


Почему ты такой жестокий?  
Что это? Что происходит?!

  


________________________________________

  
Исак не отвечает, и Эвен отправляется к Мутте, чтобы скурить косяк-другой, чтобы немного забыться, чтобы немного подышать спокойно. Мутта не смотрит ему в глаза, а Эвену этого и не хочется. Поэтому они молча курят, пока Эвену не начинает казаться, будто он парит, пока желание пойти домой к Исаку и, возможно, выяснить с ним отношения, не исчезает.  


________________________________________

  
****

Юнас  
18:24

 ****  
  
Привет, чувак  
Как дела?  
Чувствуешь себя лучше?  


Привет  
Да, спасибо

  
  
Без проблем  


И спасибо за тот вечер  
Мутта сказал, что ты был там и всё такое  
Спасибо большое

  
  
Не вопрос  
Я рад, что ты быстро поправляешься  
Исак ужасно переживал  


Ну, я теперь в порядке  
Так что скажи ему, чтобы не переживал

  
  
Почему ты сам ему не скажешь?  
Погоди  
Не может быть  
Бля  


?

  
  
Он тебя игнорирует теперь?  
Ведёт себя как мудак?  


В смысле?

  
  
Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что ты расстроен,  
что он теперь отталкивает тебя,  
после того как ты по его вине оказался в больнице,  
так как думает, что он никогда не сможет ни с кем сблизиться,  
не причиняя этим людям боли,  
или какую еще херню он там выдумал.  


________________________________________

  
_Ох._  
  
_«Мне приходится держаться от него на расстоянии. От Юнаса»._  
  
В затуманенном мозгу Эвена вдруг всплывают пьяные признания Исака о Юнасе, о том, как он стал отталкивать его и вести себя с ним мерзко, после того как тот по его вине оказался в больнице, потому что Исак для него зло, потому что он должен защищать Юнаса от себя.  
  
Эвен чувствует себя идиотом, снова. Он чувствует себя невероятно тупым из-за того, что оказался настолько предсказуемым, что его задело что-то настолько тривиальное, что он опять стал жертвой игр Исака, что не приложил больше усилий, чтобы достучаться до него.  
  
Конечно же, Исак теперь будет отталкивать его.  
  
.  
  
Эвен не видит его в школе в понедельник. Как не видит и во вторник, и в среду. Он выясняет, что Исак не показывался там со дня неудавшейся драки. Он хочет позвонить ему, хочет пойти к нему домой и поговорить, но всё ещё чувствует слабость из-за травмы головы, да и не он должен преследовать Исака, не в этот раз.  
  
Он заполняет своё время тем, что нагоняет пропущенный учебный материал и игнорирует слухи о случившемся. До него доходит множество слухов. Но не все они о нём. Люди болтают, что Исак якобы прячется, потому что Арвид открестился от него, так как якудза и пенетраторы, и вообще все в этом городе хотят заставить его заплатить за большую драку, единственной жертвой которой по иронии судьбы стал Эвен.  
  
Он слышит множество историй, но одна из них по-настоящему обращает на себя его внимание: Исака собираются отправить в какую-то лабораторию примерно в часе езды отсюда. В этой сплетне странно много конкретики, и Эвен не может отмахнуться от неё.  
  
Он решает отправиться к Исаку после школы несмотря на тупую боль в голове и суставах. Потому что ему нужно знать, потому что ему нужно поговорить с ним, увидеть его, заглянуть в глаза. Потому что прошло уже больше недели, и он никогда не может доверять словам Исака или его молчанию, когда они не рядом, ибо лишь в такие моменты Исак перестаёт прятаться за свои стены.  
  
Но потом Юлие присылает ему сообщение, что ей нужны какие-то особенные фрукты, которые продаются только в MENY*, и он послушно, пусть и с неохотой, отправляется туда.

.  
  
Сердце Эвена чуть не выскакивает из груди, стоит ему пройти через раздвижные двери супермаркета. Он чувствует  _его_ повсюду. Он чувствует его слишком сильно. Практически до боли.  
  
Он вспоминает теорию Исака о том, что их жажда друг друга становится лишь сильнее, когда они слишком долго не встречаются. У него дрожат ноги, едва не подгибаются от желания, когда он бросается бежать по проходам, подозревая, что Исак тоже его почувствовал, а потому может попытаться рвануть к выходу, чтобы избежать встречи.  
  
Притяжение сильнее, чем когда-либо раньше, и Эвен знает, что не придумал всё это, когда наконец видит Исака, раскрасневшегося и запыхавшегося, потрясённого и  _на самом деле_  бегущего по проходу в отделе замороженных продуктов.  
  
— Стой! — кричит Эвен ему вслед и поражается, что тело Исака  _слушается_  и практически мгновенно замирает на месте.  
  
Исака словно парализовало, он, кажется, в шоке оттого, что собственные ноги предали его, оттого, что Эвену достаточно произнести всего несколько слов, чтобы заставить его  _остановиться_. Эвен ещё никогда в жизни так быстро не шёл по проходу.  
  
— Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?! — резко рявкает Исак, но голос его срывается, а зрачки расширяются ещё больше.  
  
— Это грёбаный супермаркет, Исак, — огрызается Эвен в ответ. Однако тут же жалеет об этом.  
  
Эвен видит, что Исак хочет броситься в его объятья. Он  _чувствует_  это. Эвену тоже хочется его обнять. Именно это ему и было нужно. Увидеть его, услышать, как дрожит его голос, оказаться рядом, смотреть, как румянец заливает его щёки, хотя они стоят сейчас в самом холодном отделе магазина. Именно в таком подтверждении он нуждался.  
  
Исак хмурится, но глаза у него пустые и печальные. А под четырьмя слоями его одежды — футболка Эвена. Та, которую он надевал каждый раз, когда оставался ночевать, та, которую так и не вернул. Эвен видит её ворот, облегающий ключицы Исака. Очевидно, что они одновременно понимают это, потому что Исак вдруг сжимается, словно его застигли врасплох, и смущённо тянет наверх ворот свитера, чтобы закрыть шею.  
  
— Мы можем поговорить? — спрашивает Эвен, с силой сжимая кулаки, чтобы сдержать себя и не потянуться к Исаку, не  _коснуться_  его.  
  
— Нам не о чем говорить, — холодно отвечает тот, кажется, всем телом демонстрируя равнодушие. Он сложил руки на груди и нахмурил брови.  
  
— Разве тебе неинтересно узнать, как у меня дела?  
  
— Ты выглядишь вполне нормально. Теперь я могу идти?  
  
— Ты отталкиваешь меня, — говорит Эвен, переходя к сути. — Ты ведёшь себя мерзко и относишься ко мне, как к дерьму, делаешь то же самое, что с Юнасом, после того как он обжёгся.  
  
— О чём ты вообще говоришь? — кривится Исак, язвительно улыбаясь. И если бы Эвен не знал его, то обязательно бы купился на эту пренебрежительную ухмылку.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты был там, когда я очнулся. Я знаю, что ты приходил навестить меня в больнице.  
  
— Я уже сказал тебе, что не приходил навестить тебя, — с вызовом заявляет Исак, и Эвен начинает чувствовать себя несколько глупо и неуверенно.  
  
— Но я чувствовал тебя. Я могу тебя чувствовать, помнишь? — настаивает он.  
  
— Эвен, — Исак делает паузу, чтобы театрально вздохнуть, и что-то проскальзывает в его глазах, словно он уже отрепетировал данный диалог, словно это часть какого-то плана. — Я не приходил навестить  _тебя_.  
  
— Но…  
  
_Ох._  
  
— Я был в больнице, да. Но не из-за  _тебя_ , — объясняет Исак.  
  
Слова хлёсткие, словно пощёчина. Это глупо, но они ощущаются именно так — как пощёчина.  
  
— Я пришёл в больницу с отцом, чтобы увидеть Вильяма, — пожимает плечами Исак. — Юрист, которого нанял отец, на случай если это чмо выдвинет обвинения, посоветовал мне навестить его, чтобы продемонстрировать «раскаяние». Я был там не из-за тебя.  
  
Внезапно Эвен благодарен, что нашёл его здесь, что ему не пришлось выслушивать это в его доме. Лишь мысль о том, что потом ему бы пришлось карабкаться по ступенькам из подвала Исака, ужасает.  
  
— То есть я волшебным образом пришёл в себя в тот единственный раз, когда ты оказался в больнице? — бормочет Эвен.  
  
— Я хочу сказать, что мы не можем с точностью утверждать, что именно моя близость стала причиной того, что ты очнулся, но это интересная теория, — Исак снова пожимает плечами. — Как бы то ни было, суть в том, что я был там не из-за тебя. Я не вру тебе и не пытаюсь специально тебя отталкивать из каких-то благородных побуждений.  
  
— Тогда почему ты вдруг стал таким грубым?  
  
— Я не стал грубым. Я просто немного занят. Не знаю, слышал ли ты, но я скоро уезжаю, — отвечает Исак.  
  
— Что? Куда уезжаешь? — Эвен смотрит на него искоса, чувствуя, как внутри всё сжимается. — Так эти слухи правда?  
  
— Зависит от того, какие именно слухи ты имеешь в виду, — горько усмехается Исак.  
  
— Тебя отправляют в какую-то лабораторию?  
  
— Ну, можно и так сказать. Хотя звучит несколько драматично. Я бы не использовал слово «отправляют». Потому что оно предполагает, что я не давал согласия на это действие, — говорит Исак.  
  
— Исак! — Эвен срывает на крик от признания Исака. — Что?!  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду под «что»? — Исак непонимающе смотрит на него.  
  
— Это правда?! Блядь, это правда?! Ты уезжаешь?! Тебя отсылают отсюда, потому что ты сорвался и набросился на Вильяма, потому что он поранил меня? Это из-за меня?!  
  
От внезапного осознания Эвен на грани истерики. Он всегда так занят своими переживаниями, так погружён в собственные чувства, в испытываемую боль, в необходимость задавать неправильные вопросы, что не замечает, что происходит прямо перед ним.  
  
— Эвен, пожалуйста, — Исак закатывает глаза. Он действительно  _закатывает глаза_ , и Эвену хочется положить руки ему на плечи и встряхнуть. — Это не из-за тебя. Ты не  _настолько_  важен.  
  
Эвен игнорирует последнее предложение.  
  
— А что тогда? Ты с самого начала планировал наброситься на Вильяма?  
  
— Нет. Это было моей ошибкой. Но он реально меня разозлил. Хотя это всё равно ничего не меняло.  
  
— В смысле?!  
  
— Ну, к тому моменту уже было решено, что я уеду, — пожимает плечами Исак. — Ты ничего не испортил, во всём этом нет твоей вины.  
  
— Но… В этом нет смысла. Мы были вместе тем вечером. Мы… мы проводили «эксперименты». Ты только что вернулся из поездки с родителями и… — Эвен замолкает, потому что не знает, к чему произносит эти слова.  
  
— Мы ездили в лабораторию, — холодным и отстранённым тоном говорит Исак. — Кстати, это не совсем лаборатория. Скорее центр. Ну, знаешь, как дома престарелых или центры реабилитации. Только он для людей со странными заболеваниями. Так что я не в тюрьму еду.  
  
Эвен безмолвно смотрит на него. Ему кажется, что Исак постоянно выбивает почву у него из-под ног, что он никогда не бывает с ним до конца честным. Он пытается вспомнить, что Исак рассказывал ему о поездке, но ничего не приходит в голову.  
  
— Ты знал. Ты уже тогда знал? — произносит Эвен, и испытываемые шок и боль, вероятно, слышны в его голосе.  
  
— Ну, а почему, по-твоему, я настаивал на том, чтобы как можно скорее воплотить свой план в жизнь тем вечером?  
  
— Ты бросил меня, потому что не знал, будет ли у тебя ещё такая возможность?  
  
Исак кивает.  
  
— Но эксперимент… — Эвен замолкает. Это слово наполняет его рот горечью.  
  
— Был чрезмерным. Я так считаю, — говорит Исак. — Он был практически экстремальным, потому что я думал, что мне нечего терять. Я уже говорил тебе, что хочу попробовать всё, пока могу, даже те вещи, которых необязательно желаю.  
  
_Прощальный поцелуй._  
  
Эвену нужно несколько секунд, чтобы переварить слова Исака. Кажется, он часто делает это в последнее время — замирает на несколько секунд, чтобы осмыслить, что говорят ему люди. Его мать. Его психотерапевт. Его друзья. Исак.  
  
Почему-то именно слова Исака ранят особенно сильно. Исак ведёт себя жестоко и уже не впервые причиняет боль Эвену. Однако каждый раз, когда это случалось раньше, у него всегда находилась причина, чтобы потом сдаться и оказаться в объятиях Эвена.  
  
Эвену больно. Он чувствует себя слабым и беззащитным. Остатки гордости умоляют его отвернуться и забыть о кошмаре по имени Исак Вальтерсен. Но что-то, засевшее глубоко внутри, проникшее даже в кости, молит его заглянуть в трещинки в броне, найти там Исака, который признался, что Эвен сделал его счастливым в тот вечер, когда обнял на глазах у всех, поверить на слово Исаку, таящему от его прикосновений, не поддаваться на искусно рассчитанные им провокации. Эвену больно, но сердце побуждает его не сдаваться.  
  
— Я тебе не верю, — шипит он. Для этого требуется вся его смелость, но тем не менее Эвен произносит эти слова.  
  
— Чему именно ты не веришь? — спрашивает Исак равнодушно, жестоко. Эвену хочется схватить его и трясти, пока он не сдастся.  
  
— Этому. Тебе. Всему!  
  
— Ты можешь уточнить детали у моей мамы, которая сейчас, наверное, в соседнем отделе. Уверен, она будет счастлива продемонстрировать тебе брошюры, которые нам дали в лаборатории.  
  
— Я не об этом, — снова шипит Эвен, на этот раз делая шаг вперёд. Он видит, как расширяются глаза Исака, как он мгновенно отступает назад.  
  
— Тогда о чём? — спрашивает Исак, но теперь его голос звучит не так уверенно, словно расстояние между ними должно оставаться неизменным, ибо в противном случае он рассыпется на части.  
  
— Я о том, — Эвен снова движется к нему, на этот раз немного быстрее. Рассудок советует ему остановиться, но сердце — мышца, что разгоняет кровь по всему телу — поддерживает его, побуждает к действию. Он делает два шага, и Исаку больше некуда отступать, он упирается спиной в прозрачный холодильник. — Я о том…  
  
— Эвен, прекрати… — Исак поднимает правую руку, словно в попытке защититься, и голос его теперь звучит глухо, а глаза широко распахнуты. Слова замирают в горле в тот момент, когда его пальцы касаются груди Эвена, словно вся решимость разом покинула его, как и способность говорить.  
  
Эвен чувствует себя смелым, поэтому берёт Исака за руку, обвивает её пальцами и удерживает на своей груди.  
  
— Эвен, — шепчет Исак, и этот вздох не похож ни на один из звуков, которые он издавал сегодня.  
  
— Ты так много врёшь, но при этом всегда произносишь моё имя так, словно… — мягко говорит Эвен, сжимая пальцы Исака и заставляя вжаться в ледяной холодильник за спиной. Они оба горят, так сильно полыхают, что нет сил, чтобы думать о чём-то или возражать. — Словно тебе не всё равно.  
  
— Перестань, — просит Исак, но в свою очередь сжимает пальцы, и тело снова предаёт его, действую само по себе, будто имеет собственные разум и язык.  
  
— Но ты сжимаешь мою руку.  
  
— Иди на хуй. Не сжимаю! — слабо шипит Исак, и Эвену хочется обнять его и освободить от всех тягот. От всех защитных стен, от всех правил, от всех страданий. Эвен хочет покончить со всем этим, потому что Исак звучит так, словно задыхается.  
  
— И на тебе моя футболка, — продолжает Эвен, наклоняется вперёд, чтобы прижаться носом к шее Исака, потому что они оба сошли с ума, и всё вокруг перестало иметь значение.  
  
Эвен вдыхает его, громко и бесстыдно втягивает в себя запах кожи Исака. Исак реагирует лихорадочно, поднимается на цыпочки, будто старается открыть больший доступ к шее.  
  
— Эв…  
  
— Ты даже пахнешь мной, — выдыхает Эвен, щекоча его кожу, и чувствует, как Исак буквально тает от этих слов, опираясь на холодильник. Удивительный, он такой удивительный.  
  
Они стоят так какое-то мгновение, тяжело дыша у холодного стекла. Эвен зарылся лицом в шею Исака, а Исак прижимает ладонь к груди Эвена. Они задыхаются, практически не говорят, они ошеломлены, так сильно ошеломлены. Эвен не может позволить себе задуматься о том, как они выглядят в этот момент, что подумают люди о тесно прижавшихся друг к другу парнях у холодильника в отделе замороженных продуктов.  
  
— Перестань меня отталкивать, — шепчет Эвен, рассеивая чары. — Не отталкивай меня.  
  
— Отпусти меня! — жалобно стонет Исак, и в то же мгновение раздвигает ноги, словно освобождая там место для Эвена.  
  
— Я знаю тебя, — бормочет Эвен, уткнувшись в изгиб шеи, в то место, где она переходит в плечо. —  _Я_  знаю  _тебя_.  
  
Исак обвивает его собой, тянет руку к волосам на загривке, прямо под снепбеком, и запутывается в них пальцами. В этом действии столько мягкости, слишком много для следующих за ним слов. — Ты  _ни хрена_  не знаешь.  
  
— Я знаю тебя, и я знаю, что ты не злой. Я знаю тебя. Посмотри на меня. Ты такой нежный.  
  
— Ты не знаешь меня! Это окситоцин, — выдаёт Исак, словно наконец-то придумал, что сказать. — Это сумасшествие, это окситоцин. Это не я. Это химия.  
  
— Химия делает тебя мягким?  
  
— Не вкладывай слова мне в рот!  
  
— Поверь мне, я совсем не слова пытаюсь туда вложить.  
  
Исак замирает у него в руках. Объективно говоря, шутка получилась тупой и пошлой. Но Исак всё равно поражён. Эвен отстраняется немного, чтобы посмотреть на него: на широко раскрытые зелёные глаза, и розовые губы, и тяжело вздымающуюся грудь. Вот это зрелище!  
  
— Это просто химия, — снова повторяет Исак, и в его взгляде опять плещется решимость. — В этом нет ничего настоящего, Эвен. Всё это не имеет значения. Я реагирую на тебя, потому что так запрограммировано моё тело. Но это не значит, что ты меня знаешь. Это не имеет никакого отношения к чувствам.  
  
Эвен понимает, что Исак не сдастся.  
  
— Но я знаю тебя. Я знаю и…  
  
Связь Эвена и Исаком настолько сильна, что порой им очень легко забыть об окружающих. Так легко, что однажды они болтали о мастурбации на его собственной кухне, в то время как его мать находилась в соседней комнате. Так легко, что они обнимались в доме, полном людей, и им всё равно казалось, будто кроме них никого не существует в этом мире. Так легко, что все остальные посетители супермаркета перестали существовать в те несколько минут, когда они оказались рядом.  
  
Но это не может длиться вечно.  
  
Исак слышит её первым, отпихивает Эвена от себя так сильно, что тот спотыкается и чуть не падает.  
  
— Убирайся прочь от моего сына! — кричит мать Исака, и голос её пропитан ядом.  
  
Её шаги быстры, так быстры и решительны, а глаза полны жестокости. Эвен едва успевает окинуть её взглядом, как Исак встаёт перед ним и снова толкает, на этот раз назад, за спину, вытягивает правую руку в сторону, словно защищая Эвена от собственной матери.  
  
— Что ты делал с ним, сатанинское отродье! — снова обращается к нему мать Исака, и Эвен понимает, что он недостаточно психологически устойчив, чтобы вынести сейчас словесные оскорбления. Внезапно он начинает чувствовать себя младше Исака.  
  
Он хочет защитить себя, сказать, что в нём нет ничего «сатанинского», что он никогда не причинил бы боль её сыну, что она не должна так с ним говорить. Но он не может подобрать слов. Он не хочет обидеть её или Исака. Он не хочет ещё больше всё усложнить.  
  
— Он ничего со мной не делал, — спокойно произносит Исак. — Он собирался уходить. Ведь правда? — спрашивает он, не оборачиваясь и продолжая держать руку поднятой, защищая его.  
  
— Как тебя зовут? — продолжает мать Исака. — Чей ты сын?! Твои родители знают, что ты делаешь? Они знают?!  
  
Эвен чувствует себя слишком хрупким, слишком разбитым. Исак, наверное, думает, что он слабый. Исак, который собственным телом защищает его, удерживая мать на расстоянии. Эвен задумывается, прикасается ли мать к нему когда-нибудь, или Исаку абсолютно всё сходит с рук, потому что она не может дотронуться до него, не обжегшись.  
  
— Я не буду спокойно стоять и смотреть, как ты развращаешь моего сына! — кричит она.  
  
Эвен стоит там и чувствует себя бесполезным, в то время как Исак шёпотом просит его уйти, не спуская глаз с матери. Исак осторожно отступает назад, будто боится, что она может взорваться и броситься вперёд.  
  
Что она и делает. Она и правда пытается дотянуться до Эвена, и он не может поверить в происходящее. Эта женщина физически пытается прогнать его прочь. Его мозг никак не может это осмыслить.  
  
— Не смей, блядь, его трогать! — взрывается Исак, делая шаг вперёд и смеряя собственную мать взбешённым взглядом, который по напряжённости может соперничать с бурей в её глазах.  
  
— Исак, не смей так со мной говорить! — в её голосе слышится предупреждение, но Исак не слушается. Он повышает голос ещё больше, и Эвену хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Он не хотел, чтобы случилось нечто подобное. — Отойди от него, — продолжает настаивать она.  
  
— Да что, блядь, с тобой не так?! — шипит Исак на мать, будто надеясь, что разозлит её ещё сильнее. — Ты сумасшедшая! Ты не можешь бить моих друзей! Это ты ебанутая на всю голову! Это тебя надо запереть ото всех, не меня!  
  
Эвен вдруг понимает, что Исак провоцирует её. Вероятно, чтобы перенаправить её иррациональную злость с него на себя. Но женщина продолжает смотреть на Эвена. Она странно зачарована им, словно наконец нашла что-то или кого-то, кого можно обвинить в проклятии своего сына, словно если она накажет Эвена, то всё снова станет хорошо.  
  
— Этот мальчик развращает тебя, Исак. Разве ты не видишь?! Он заставляет тебя делать и говорить ужасные вещи против твоей воли. Он настраивает тебя против собственной матери. Это не ты, сын мой. Ты не в себе!  
  
Эвен понимает, что сегодня уже второй раз кто-то говорит Исаку, что это «не он». Наверное, он безумно устал от того, что люди заявляют, будто знают его настоящего. Ему интересно, что Исак сделает дальше. Попытка назвать её «сумасшедшей» и мат явно не справились с задачей перенаправить её злость. План Исака провалился.  
  
— Хочешь верь, хочешь не верь, — шипит Исак, — но я никогда не чувствовал себя более настоящим, чем когда давился его членом у себя в горле!  
  
Это срабатывает. Эта возмутительная ложь срабатывает.  
  
Она бьёт Исака по лицу, и Эвена словно парализует, он стоит, открыв рот, и не верит в происходящее. Он вдруг понимает, что уже во второй раз оказывается в центре обмана посреди супермаркета. Все врут ради него. Чтобы он мог избежать вопросов и осуждения, а в данном случае — физического наказания.  
  
Удар получается сильным и жестоким, но Исак даже не морщится. Он вообще не реагирует. Потому что, вероятно, этого и хотел, этого и ожидал.  
  
Его мать взвывает от боли, держась за запястье — на её ладони явно заметен ожог. Исак использует эту возможность, чтобы обернуться и обхватить ладонями лицо Эвена.  
  
Такое мягкое и нежное прикосновение для человека, которого только что сильно и жестоко ударили, так сильно, что ярко-красные отпечатки пальцев горят на бледной коже.  
  
Эвен не может вымолвить ни слова, лишь смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, пока в голове лихорадочно скачут мысли.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Исак, хмуря брови и быстро и коротко дыша, его глаза скользят по лицу Эвена и его голове — останавливаются на том месте, куда пришёлся удар бутылкой, на месте его повреждения, того самого повреждения, — словно это ему только что дали пощёчину. — Тебе нужно уйти, Эвен. Ладно?  
  
— Я…  
  
— Пожалуйста, уходи. Всё нормально. Ожог отвлечёт её. Просто иди.  
  
.  
  
Эвен не знает, что делать. Он ждёт снаружи, трусливо прячется между двух стен супермаркета, и видит, как отец Исака вытаскивает его мать из магазина. Он видит, как следом за ними плетётся Леа, низко опустив голову, она кажется смущённой и опустошённой. Потом он видит Исака, идущего за ней.  
  
Он вспоминает слова Леа о том, что с их матерью не всё в порядке. Он вспоминает, как увидел её в первый раз у бассейна и какой ужасной и неприятной она была. Он вспоминает, что ей также не нравится, когда Юнас приходит к ним домой.  
  
_Она что, пытается оградить Исака от ВСЕХ парней? Она когда-то поймала Исака и Юнаса за чем-то неприличным?_  
  
Эвен знал, что она не самая нежная мать и что Исак убеждён, что она его не любит. Но он не мог даже предположить, что она действительно ударит его. Он не мог даже предположить, что она настолько  _ужасна._  
  
Эвен и не пытается уложить в голове тот факт, что Исак даже не моргнул после пощёчины, что он стоял на своём и думал лишь о том, чтобы утешить Эвена, словно подобные удары — это нормальное явление для него, словно это обычные прикосновения, достающиеся ему от матери, как поцелуи в висок, которые дарит Юлие Эвену, каждое утро уходя из дома.  
  
_Она прикасается к нему лишь тогда, когда бьёт._  
  
Это разбивает сердце Эвена. По-настоящему.  
  
Он даже не может пока осознать, насколько сломлен Исак, если считает, что это решение вопроса — спровоцировать свою мать на то, чтобы она ударила его на глазах у всех, лишь бы спасти Эвена от неприятностей.  
  
У Эвена болит сердце. И когда он приходит домой, то обнимает свою маму и прощает её за всё.  
  
.  
  
— Я думаю, это противозаконно, — говорит Микаэль, глядя на него с экрана компьютера.  
  
Они болтают по Скайпу. Уже десять вечера, и им завтра в школу, но Эвен не может думать ни о чём другом. Он чувствует себя ужасно из-за того, что рассказал о случившемся Микаэлю, но он не может держать это в себе. Ему нужно поделиться с кем-то и узнать чужое мнение. Он не знает, что делать.  
  
— Ну то есть ты не можешь бить своих детей. Это противозаконно, — говорит Микаэль.  
  
— Ты это уже говорил, — вздыхает Эвен. — Но как правильно поступить в этой ситуации? Ведь она же его не избила. Это была пощёчина. А потом там появился его отец.  
  
— Да, а разве ты не говорил, что у неё психическое расстройство?  
  
— Э-э-э, а какое это имеет отношение к случившемуся? — хмурится Эвен.  
  
— Я не знаю. Но, возможно, её нельзя привлечь к ответственности, разве нет?  
  
— Микаэль, нельзя давать пощёчину своему ребёнку в супермаркете. Психическое заболевание не оправдывает тот факт, что ты причиняешь вред своему ребёнку.  
  
— Я не это имел в виду. Прости, — виновато отвечает Микаэль. — И, кстати, я, конечно, не оправдываю рукоприкладство, и, возможно, это культурные особенности, но моя мама постоянно даёт мне подзатыльники, когда я её реально достаю. Это не конец света. Я уверен, что всё не так страшно для него, как тебе кажется. Уверен, что Исак в порядке. Скорее ему стыдно, что ты стал этому свидетелем.  
  
В этих словах есть некоторый смысл. Исак действительно провоцировал её. Матери тоже иногда выходят из себя. Это не конец света. Но по какой-то причине напряжение не отпускает Эвена, он по-прежнему ощущает тяжесть в груди, потому что Исак не выглядел смущённым. Казалось, он наоборот испытывал облегчение, что его план сработал.  
  
— Просто напиши ему, узнай, как он, — предлагает Микаэль. — Наверное, он дерьмово себя чувствует.  
  
.  
  
У Эвена ощущение, что он уже несколько часов смотрит на открытый чат с Исаком. Он печатает несколько сообщений: сначала «как ты», потом «прости», потом «я самый бесполезный кусок дерьма» и снова «я просто надеюсь, что ты в порядке». В результате стирает их все.  
  
Он думает о том, что всё могло бы сложиться иначе. Думает о том, что мог бы сделать, чтобы успокоить мать Исака. Думает, что бы случилось, если бы он держался на расстоянии, как и просил Исак.  
  
А ведь Исак действительно просил. Просил так много раз, но Эвен не слушал, будучи слишком ослеплённым собственным желанием, полагая, что Исак сопротивляется, чтобы доказать собственную правоту.  
  
Наверное, Исак ненавидит его. Эвен продолжает мешать его планам, прикасается к нему, преследует его, и обнимает, и пытается  _спасти_ , хотя совершенно очевидно, что Исака не нужно спасать. Исак был совершенно доволен своей жизнью, но Эвену обязательно нужно было вмешаться, поиграть в героя, тем самым отправив его в лабораторию. Исак сказал, что это не его вина, но Эвен знает, что это не так.  
  
Конечно, Исак не может больше его выносить. Конечно, он не приходил к нему в больницу. Конечно, нет.  


________________________________________

  
  
****

Гераклит  
23:29

 ****  
  
Я снаружи  
Можно я зайду?  


________________________________________

Прочитав сообщения, Эвен выскакивает из кровати. Он перечитывает их трижды, чтобы убедиться, что рассудок не обманывает его. Исак снаружи.  
  
_Что?!_  
  
Эвен натягивает штаны и бросается к двери, тормозит на секунду, чтобы облегчённо вздохнуть, когда понимает, что свет в комнате мамы выключен и что она скорее всего уже спит.  
  
На Исаке голубой свитер, на голову натянут капюшон, а на щеке по-прежнему видны следы от пальцев матери, уже не красные, но всё ещё видимые, безошибочно определяемые. Отметины теперь кажутся практически синими на его бледной коже. Сердце Эвена сжимается.  
  
Исак не смотрит ему в глаза, но он здесь, на его пороге, уставился себе под ноги, словно спрашивает их, как так получилось, что они принесли его сюда, к нему, к Эвену.  
  
— Исак… — шепчет Эвен, произносит его имя с невероятной заботой и видит, как плечи Исака опускаются всё ниже и ниже, словно он сдаётся.  
  
Исак здесь, чтобы сдаться.  
  
Эвен обнимает его. Он ни о чём не спрашивает. Просто обнимает. Наверное, за этим Исак и пришёл сюда. За объятьем. За утешением. Эвен скользит рукой под капюшон и кладёт руку ему на шею, притягивая к себе, обхватывая другой рукой спину.  
  
Утешение. Эвен даст ему утешение. В конце концов он единственный, кто может это сделать.  
  
И Исак принимает его. Он выгибается и ломается там, где руки Эвена касаются и сжимают его. Он тихо вздыхает, уткнувшись носом ему в ключицу и обвивает руками талию Эвена, словно это необходимо ему, чтобы не сойти с ума, чтобы остаться здесь.  
  
Они обнимаются, и Эвен не может поверить, что это тот же парень, который выплёвывал ему в лицо гадости в супермаркете, тот же парень, который назвал его неважным, который заявил, что ему на него плевать.  
  
И, возможно, дело в том, что в коридоре темно, а в глубине квартиры ещё темнее. Но Исак не сопротивляется, когда Эвен тянет его внутрь и закрывает за собой дверь. Он не протестует, когда Эвен ведёт его в свою комнату. Нет. Он покорно следует за ним.  
  
И когда Эвен снова обнимает его, уже оказавшись в комнате и прижав к двери, которую только что закрыл за ними, у Исака с тихим и усталым стоном подгибаются колени, отчего Эвен сжимает его сильнее, чтобы поднять на ноги и потащить за собой на кровать.  
  
.  
  
Они не разговаривают. Они касаются друг друга.  
  
Эвен надавливает большими пальцами на то место, где бёдра Исака переходят в ноги, и Исак позволяет ему. Исак позволяет ему делать всё, что он захочет. Он позволяет снять с себя многочисленные слои одежды, пока не остаётся лишь в футболке Эвена, которую так и не вернул. Позволяет Эвену уткнуться носом в шею и гладить его по бокам. Исак позволяет ему это, наверное, потому, что знает, что Эвен не выйдет за рамки, потому что знает, что Эвен не станет прикасаться к нему ниже пояса, не дотронется до кожи под футболкой.  
  
Исак сдаётся и лежит на кровати, подчиняясь воле Эвена, ожидая, что он использует его, чтобы утолить свой голод, словно это лишь сделка, возврат долга.  
  
И это заставляет Эвена остановиться и сесть, потому что происходящее уже не похоже на то, что Эвен утешает Исака. Кажется, теперь Исак утешает Эвена. Кажется, будто Исак извиняется, пытается загладить вину.  
  
Эвен хочет спросить, что происходит, почему Исак здесь, в его кровати, после всех своих лекций об окситоцине. Но потом Исак садится рядом и нежно касается рукой его шеи — впервые сам инициирует прикосновение после того, как всё полетело к чёрту. И Эвен чувствует, что тоже тает, чувствует, как решимость тоже покидает его.  
  
Он понимает теперь, что имел в виду Исак, когда говорил, что его тело запрограммировано сдаваться в его присутствии, потому что сейчас Эвен тоже ощущает подобное от этой близости.  
  
Исак обхватывает ладонями его лицо, и Эвену хочется, чтобы в комнате сейчас было больше света, потому что хочет заглянуть в его глаза и утонуть в них. Он хочет запомнить малейшие детали того, что происходит здесь, что происходит сейчас. Он хочет знать, как лежат подушки на кровати и насколько сейчас расширены зрачки Исака. Эвен хочет знать всё.  
  
Исак проводит пальцами по его скулам, и в этом движении столько нежности, что Эвену кажется, он сейчас взорвётся. Исак гладит его по лицу, пока Эвен не подносит руку к его щеке — пальцы нерешительно замирают в воздухе, потому что синяк на щеке пугает его. Эвен не хочет сделать Исаку больно.  
  
— Твоё прекрасное лицо, — шепчет Эвен. Он ничего не может с собой поделать. У него болит сердце.  
  
И Исак выглядит так, словно ему тоже грустно, тоже горько. Он трётся щекой о руку Эвена, будто говоря ему, что всё нормально, что ему не больно.  
  
И они так прекрасно подходят друг другу, когда позволяют себе делать это.  
  
_«Но это окситоцин»,_  — вынужден напоминать себе Эвен. Это химия. Это наука.  _«Это не по-настоящему. В этом нет ничего настоящего»._  
  
— Мне не больно, — бормочет Исак. — Просто у меня чувствительная кожа, на ней легко образуются синяки. Всё было не так уж плохо.  
  
— Но… — Эвен пытается поверить ему, пытается заставить себя прикоснуться к его щеке большим пальцем. — К тебе нужно прикасаться только с нежностью.  
  
Слова звучат слишком сентиментально, слишком избито, но Эвен ничего не может поделать со своим сердцем, переполненным привязанностью. Он собирается списать это на окситоцин.  
  
— Я спровоцировал её. Я сам напросился, — отвечает Исак, игнорируя жалкие слова Эвена. — Она так поступает, лишь когда я перехожу все границы.  
  
Эвен пытается поверить ему. Правда пытается.  
  
— Как твоя голова? — спрашивает Исак после короткой паузы, его голос тих и полон нежности, а руки осторожно гладят Эвена по щекам.  
  
— Теперь лучше, когда ты здесь, — признаётся Эвен и, повернув голову, целует ладонь Исака. И когда у того перехватывает дыхание, Эвен задумывается, произошло ли это из-за поцелуя или из-за его признания. — Как твоё лицо?  
  
— Теперь лучше, когда я здесь, — отвечает Исак.  
  
— Не используй мои слова. — Эвен улыбается, чувствуя на губах его ладонь, но Исак не отвечает тем же.  
  
— Я уезжаю через несколько дней.  
  
Улыбка Эвена меркнет в темноте, тело сжимается помимо его воли. Он обнимает Исака крепче, придвигается ближе и ближе, пока Исак не меняет положение и не усаживается к нему на колени, так и не выпуская лицо Эвена из рук.  
  
— В эту лабораторию? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Да, — кивает Исак, и его голос теперь звучит ровно и отстранённо. — Я много об этом думал, и после нашей встречи сегодня днём решил, что будет неплохо, если я помогу немного перед отъездом.  
  
— Поможешь?  
  
— Я могу заставить тебя чувствовать себя лучше, если физически буду рядом. По крайней мере я думаю, что могу. Произошедшее — целиком и полностью моя вина. Меньшее, что я могу сделать, — это помочь тебе скорее выздороветь.  
  
— О чём ты говоришь? — Эвен хмурится, скользит руками по телу Исака, сцепляет пальцы у него за спиной и вытягивает шею, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. Их поза сейчас достаточно интимна. Исак сидит на коленях между его ног, запутавшись пальцами в его волосах, и говорит о том, что готов «помочь».  
  
— Я не должен был просить того парня одеваться, как ты, в тот день. Я расслабился и потерял бдительность, и я не подумал об этом заранее. И ты пострадал из-за моей лени. Понятное дело, никто не просил тебя приходить туда, и мне до сих пор интересно, откуда ты узнал адрес. Но тем не менее это моя вина. И я знаю, что сейчас уже немного поздно, но я хочу взять на себя всю ответственность за произошедшее.  
  
Исак несёт чушь, но Эвену это кажется очаровательным. У Исака прерывистое дыхание, а пальцами он зарывается в волосы Эвена, играет с ними, в то время как Эвен рисует ленивые круги на его бёдрах, на бёдрах, что теперь оседлали его собственные.  
  
— Какую ответственность? Ты так говоришь, будто я от тебя залетел, — шепчет Эвен, усмехается слегка, потому что не может сдержаться, вытягивает шею, пока не касается губами кожи на ключицах Исака. Он замирает там, закрывает глаза, вдыхает раз-другой, концентрируется на том, чтобы не выпятить губы и не поцеловать его.  
  
— Я говорю о своём долге, ведь я твой партнёр во всём это безумии, — Исак практически задыхается у него на коленях, совершенно игнорируя шутку. — Ты был невероятно полезен, предупредителен и любезен, и пришло время отплатить тебе тем же.  
  
— Отплатить мне как? — спрашивает Эвен и на этот раз целует его в шею. Не может сдержаться. Не сейчас, когда Исак такой. Эвен опьянён им.  
  
— Я тебе уже сказал. Отплатить, физически находясь рядом, проводя эксперименты. Окситоцин и серотонин могут ускорить твоё выздоровление. Это научно доказанный факт. И я думаю, что у нас эффект будет ещё более ощутимым. Я считаю, что это меньшее, что я могу сделать, чтобы загладить вину за то, что ты из-за меня оказался в больнице.  
  
— Так ты здесь ради меня?  
  
— Я ненавижу быть должным…  
  
Эвен кладёт руки на бока Исака, сжимает изо всех сил, пока туман не выветривается из головы, потом с громким и первобытным стоном приподнимает его. Приподнимает и переворачивает, чуть не взвизгивая оттого, как Исак, повинуясь инстинкту, крепко обхватывает его ногами. В результате Исак снова оказывается на спине, раскидывается на кровати, не в силах выбраться из-под Эвена. Эвен сейчас благодарен за часы тренировок в бассейне.  
  
— То есть ты здесь только для того, чтобы мне стало лучше. Никаких скрытых мотивов? — спрашивает он, зачарованно наблюдая, как кудряшки Исака беспорядочно рассыпались по его подушке, как у него перехватывает дыхание.  
  
— Да.  
  
— С чего такая резкая перемена? Ты даже на сообщения мои не отвечал.  
  
— Сообщения не улучшат твоего самочувствия. Я не могу спровоцировать выброс гормонов счастья через сообщения, — бормочет Исак.  
  
— Сообщение от тебя улучшило бы моё самочувствие, — признаётся Эвен, позволяет себе потереться щекой о щёку Исака, грудью о грудь. — Всё, что исходит от тебя, улучшило бы моё самочувствие.  
  
Он снова это чувствует — как у Исака перехватывает дыхание. Он не пытается вызвать у него чувство вины, но всё равно ощущает, как Исак сжимается под ним.  
  
— Я… — Исак открывает рот, желая продолжить, но потом снова его закрывает.  
  
Возможно, он не понимал, насколько ранил Эвена. Возможно, он не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, как сильно Эвен был разочарован, когда понял, что ничего для него не значит.  
  
— Прости, — говорит Исак, и это тихое слово звучит искренне. Искреннее, чем всё, что он говорил Эвену в течение долгого времени.  
  
Исаку жаль, и он звучит так же, как Микаэль, когда тот отверг его.  _«Прости. Я не чувствую к тебе того же»._  И Эвен понимает, что это несправедливо по отношению к Исаку. Исак никогда не говорил, что то, что было между ними, имело для него какое-то значение, было чем-то настоящим. Он бессчётное количество раз настаивал на том, что это лишь эксперименты, и наука, и химия.  
  
Никто не виноват, что Эвен воспринимал его мольбы как шутки, и увёртки, и поддразнивания, что он позволил себе увлечься и привязаться к нему, что вообразил, что их связь является чем-то большим, чем смесь физики и химии.  
  
— Это не твоя вина, — улыбается Эвен несмотря на боль, задумывается, может ли Исак увидеть или почувствовать её. — Я думал, мы стали ближе до всего случившегося. Но ты прав. Это лишь химия. Ты мне ничего не должен. Ты не обязан обо мне заботиться.  
  
Исак, не говоря ни слова, обвивается вокруг Эвена. И это может означать что угодно, но Эвен предпочитает считать это жестом примирения, предпочитает интерпретировать это как:  _«Нет, я не испытываю к тебе никаких чувств. Но я дам тебе физическое утешение, которого ты жаждешь и в котором нуждаешься сейчас, как и ты дал мне его, когда мне это было необходимо»._  
  
И если это причиняет ему боль, потому что Эвен хочет, и жаждет, и нуждается в большем, Исаку необязательно об этом знать.  
  
Эвен согласен довольствовать тем, что ему предлагают.  
  
.  
  
Когда Эвен просыпается около пяти утра, Исака уже нет рядом. Он не оставил записку, вообще ничего не оставил. Просто ушёл.  
  
Эвен пытается решить, должен ли связаться с ним первым. Исак очень ясно дал понять, что чувствует себя виноватым и что будет рядом в оставшиеся дни до отъезда, чтобы загладить эту вину.  
  
И в этой ситуации было бы правильным отказаться от жеста доброй воли со стороны Исака и выздоравливать самому. Но Эвен всего лишь человек, и он жаждет этой близости. Он жаждет быть рядом, пусть даже это ничего не значит для Исака.  


________________________________________

  
****

Гераклит  
13:09

 ****  


Ты придёшь сегодня вечером?

  
  
А ты этого хочешь?  


Мне действительно лучше сегодня  
Видимо, твоя теория правдива

  
  
Что наши эксперименты ускоряют выздоровление?  


Да

  
  
Я могу снова зайти сегодня, если хочешь  
Ради науки  


Ради науки

 

________________________________________

  
  
Исак снова в его футболке, только вот Эвен не помнит, когда давал ему её. Она ему велика, свободно висит на плечах. Эвен вдруг понимает, что никогда не видел плечи Исака обнажёнными. Наверное, он взял эту футболку, когда уходил накануне.  
  
— Ты теперь воруешь у меня футболки? — спрашивает Эвен, закрывая за ними дверь.  
  
— Одалживаю, — отвечает Исак, краснея.  
  
В этом нет никакого смысла. Зачем ему одалживать одежду Эвена, если у него есть своя? Почему он краснеет? Почему он сейчас здесь — лежит на животе на кровати Эвена, а из ворота растянутой футболки выглядывает его голое плечо?  
  
Эвен не понимает, но он согласен. Он на всё согласен.  
  
Они не спят. Они обнимаются, прижимаются и касаются друг друга всю ночь. И пусть в этом нет смысла, но Эвен вкладывает в эти прикосновения всего себя.  
  
Он заправляет пряди волос Исаку за уши, касается пальцами его губ, целует голые плечи, когда думает, что Исак заснул.  
  
— Что это было? — тихо спрашивает Исак в ответ на этот жест, и его голос дрожит.  
  
— Привязанность, — бормочет Эвен.  
  
— Эвен.  
  
— Я хотел сказать окситоцин, — поправляется он. — Очевидно, окситоцин.  
  
Тогда Исак удивляет его, попросив сделать это снова, ради «науки», потому что не уверен, как себя чувствовал в первый раз.  
  
И Эвен — идиот, а потому он делает это снова. Целует голое плечо Исака и крепко зажмуривается, услышав его стон.  
  
— Ещё раз.  
  
Эвен целует кожу на его плече, потом как-то незаметно для самого себя перемещается к шее, целует его там, долго-долго посасывая кожу. И от этого на его чувствительном теле останутся синяки, но Исак не жалуется.  
  
На следующий день на нём свитер с высоким горлом, как и через день. И Эвен воспринимает это как приглашение оставлять отметки на его коже. Но он продолжает быть нежным. И большую часть времени проводит, просто  _целуя_ его шею.  
  
.  
  
Эвен ловит Исака, когда тот пытается улизнуть, в их третью ночь вместе.  
  
— Останься до утра, — просит он, закидывая свои ноги на Исака и теснее прижимая его к груди.  
  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, чтобы твоя мама увидела меня здесь утром.  
  
Эвен задумывается над этим. Исак что, считает, что Юлие сердится на него?  
  
— Она слишком занята тем, чтобы загладить свою вину, чтобы думать о том, кто спит в моей кровати, — говорит Эвен. — Не переживай.  
  
— Кстати, что случилось? — спрашивает Исак. — Почему ты решил, что она тебя стыдится?  
  
— Ты серьёзно? — фыркает Эвен, но в его смешке нет и намёка на веселье.  
  
— А что?  
  
Эвен прикидывает, стоит ли рассказывать Исаку об инциденте с операцией на плече. В памяти всплывает пощёчина, которую мать Исака влепила ему в супермаркете. Наверное, он подумает, что Эвен идиот, если обижается на что-то настолько тривиальное, особенно если он не расскажет, что уже однажды приходил в сознание в больнице. А вдруг, что ещё хуже, Исаку будет больно?  
  
— У меня такое ощущение, что мы не разговариваем. Мы с мамой. Мы любим друг друга, но мы не разговариваем, — говорит Эвен, обнажая своё сердце, потому что теперь ему уже нечего терять. — Она не знает обо мне самых простых вещей.  
  
— Каких простых вещей?  
  
Какой странный вопрос. Эвен замолкает, чтобы его обдумать.  
  
— Ну это просто такое выражение, — отвечает он.  
  
— Да, но что, по-твоему, Юлие не знает о тебе? Откуда ты знаешь, что она действительно не знает, если вы не разговариваете?  
  
Эвен моргает, уставившись в темноту, потому что Исак может использовать слова, и не всегда правдивые, чтобы добиться желаемого, но сейчас в них есть смысл.  
  
— Что-то становится знанием, только если это что-то правдиво, — говорит Исак. — Это основа эпистемологии. Если ты не можешь доказать, что что-то является правдой, то это не знание. Если ты не можешь доказать, что твоя мама не знает того, чего, по-твоему, она не знает, то как ты можешь быть уверен, что она не знает?  
  
— Что за херня? — смеётся Эвен. На самом деле смеётся.  
  
— А что? — усмехается Исак, теснее прижимаясь к Эвену и обхватывая руками его спину. — Вообще-то я ещё простыми словами это изложил по сравнению с Аристотелем. Готов поспорить, что ты бы схватился за голову и начал ныть, если бы услышал его версию.  
  
— Ныть? — возмущённо фыркает Эвен. — Я не ною. И что же сказал мистер Аристотель?  
  
— Он сказал то же самое, что сказал я, но использовал более запутанные выражения.  
  
— Это вряд ли возможно.  
  
— Поверь мне, возможно. Я сейчас процитирую его бредни, а ты скажешь, что думаешь по этому поводу, — говорит Исак. Он немного приподнимается, устраивается поудобнее, опираясь на локоть. — Он считал, что говорить о том, что существует, что оно не существует, или говорить о том, что не существует, что оно существует, — неправильно. Но говорить о том, что существует, что оно существует, или говорить о том, что не существует, что оно не существует, — правильно.  
  
Эвен смеётся сильнее, обвивает руками талию Исака и тянет к себе. — Ага, ты реально только что это придумал, чтобы прикрыть свою задницу.  
  
— Неправда!  
  
— Правда, — настаивает Эвен, хохоча ещё громче и надеясь, что они не разбудят его маму.  
  
— Поверь, я не хочу прикрывать свою задницу, скорее наоборот.  
  
Тишина.  
  
Эвену приходится немного напрячься, чтобы вообще уложить в голове только что произнесённые Исаком слова.  
  
— Вау! — громко вздыхает он.  
  
— Что? — смеётся Исак.  
  
— Ты серьёзно? Ты понимаешь, что только что сказал? Ты издеваешься надо мной?  
  
— Почему это я издеваюсь? Я просто использую игру слов, чтобы продолжить нашу дружескую перепалку. Не знаю, из-за чего ты так разволновался.  
  
Этот парень. Он будто пытается убить Эвена, Эвена, чьи мысли устремляются в лабиринты фантазий, к бесконечным поворотам и проходам… Точнее к задним проходам.  
  
— Бля! — стонет он, поворачивая голову и пытаясь заглушить звуки собственного бессилия подушкой.  
  
— Господи, да что с тобой не так? — смеётся Исак. Вот же хитрюга!  
  
— Ты отпускаешь шуточки про свою задницу, а я даже не могу сказать, что ты специально меня наёбываешь, потому что не могу доказать, что ты знаешь, о чём именно говоришь.  
  
Исак улыбается, и Эвен, видимо, уже привык к темноте, потому что теперь он прекрасно его видит. Он видит ямочки на щеках Исака и морщинки, бегущие от уголков глаз. Эвен прекрасно его видит.  
  
— Ты быстро учишься, — с улыбкой тянет Исак.  
  
— У меня ощущение, что я бы быстрее всё схватывал, если бы в процессе объяснения чаще использовали пошлые шутки. Не знаю… — Эвен улыбается в ответ и поднимает руку, чтобы зарыться пальцами в волосы Исака. Исака, который тихо урчит и тает от прикосновения.  
  
— Совет для вашей с мамой игры в слова. Может, если ты будешь использовать эти шутки, то сможешь лучше запоминать слова.  
  
Они снова устраиваются на подушке, и Эвен продолжает играть с кудряшками Исака, а Исак просто смотрит на него так, словно эти прикосновения что-то значат.  
  
— Не думаю, что моя мама была бы в восторге узнать о моей любви к шуткам ниже пояса, — признаётся Эвен и чувствует, как Исак замирает в его объятьях.  
  
_Что ж…_  
  
Задумавшись об этом сейчас, Эвен полагает, что Исак, вероятно, считает, что Эвен не скрывает своей ориентации. Возможно.  
  
— Твоя мама не знает? — тихо спрашивает Исак, и в его голосе нет и намёка на осуждение.  
  
— Не думаю, что она знает. Я не могу доказать, что она не знает, но я никогда не говорил с ней об этом.  
  
— Почему нет? — спрашивает Исак. — Ты боишься, что она может не принять этого?  
  
И что за нелепый разговор он сейчас ведёт с Исаком Вальтерсеном. С Исаком, который настаивает, что всё это «наука, не гомосексуальность», что он — кто угодно, но не «гомосексуал».  
  
— Дело не в принятии. Дело в переменах. Дело в ярлыках, — отвечает Эвен.  
  
— В ярлыках?  
  
— Мне не нравятся ярлыки, — поясняет Эвен. — Люди используют их, чтобы разложить всё по полочкам и создать губительные обобщения, ложные стереотипы. Мне это не нравится.  
  
— Это правда. Но это происходит, лишь когда кто-то делится определённым ярлыком с другими. Но ярлыки также помогают человеку познать собственную идентичность. Тебе так не кажется? Они могут позволить тебе стать ближе к своей сути.  
  
— Мне не нужно навешивать на себя ярлык, чтобы почувствовать связь с моим внутренним я, — говорит Эвен. — Я могу просто быть собой. Ярлыки — это скорее однословное определение, что ты даёшь людям, которые не хотят тратить время на то, чтобы узнать тебя. Ярлыки используют для того, чтобы разделять и классифицировать людей.  
  
— Их также используют для того, что их объединять и сближать.  
  
— И кто же ты? — усмехается Эвен.  
  
— Я не знаю. На самом деле я тоже не фанат ярлыков. Просто я пытаюсь сейчас играть роль адвоката дьявола. Потому что есть разница между нелюбовью к ярлыкам и боязнью ярлыков.  
  
— Я не боюсь ярлыков, — хмурится Эвен.  
  
— Как ты можешь быть уверен, что не боишься? — спрашивает Исак. — Ты можешь это доказать? Ты отказываешься дать себе определение, потому что думаешь, что не найдёшь подходящего понятия, которое подойдёт тебе, или потому что боишься, что люди не смогут разглядеть твою суть под этим ярлыком?  
  
У Эвена закипает мозг. Он морщится. — Я не знаю.  
  
— Я раньше избегал научных школ в философии, потому что не хотел, чтобы люди думали, что я являюсь приверженцем какого-то одного течения и разделяю их определённые взгляды. Скажем, экзистенциализм — моя слабость, но идеи досократиков и философия Гераклита также созвучны моим жизненным принципам. Я не представляю собой что-то одно. И я думаю, что, когда ты придёшь к такому же выводу, когда ты поймёшь, что ты много больше, чем одно понятие, тебе станет легче принимать ярлыки, потому что ты больше не будешь бояться.  
  
.  
  
Этот разговор продолжает прокручиваться в голове Эвена снова и снова на следующий день, и в груди тяжелеет от чувства вины, когда мать целует его на прощание утром.  
  
Ярлыки. Самоидентификация. Кто он? Кем является Эвен? Как человек? Как личность?  
  
Эвен не знает. Он не уверен, что готов узнать.  
  
Он думает, проведёт ли всю свою жизнь, прячась, найдёт ли силы заявить о себе миру, своим друзьям, своей маме, сможет ли гордиться собой как человеком.  
  
Эвен подавлен, у него душа не на месте, и он думает, связано ли это с тем, что завтра Исак уезжает.

.  
  
Когда он возвращается домой из школы, то там уже ждёт мама, приготовившая его любимую еду.  
  
Наконец хоть что-то заставляет Эвена улыбнуться.  
  
— Чем я это заслужил? — сверкает он лучезарной улыбкой.  
  
— Тем, что ты — мой дорогой сыночек, которого я очень сильно люблю.  
  
Эвен садится за стол и ест. Он слушает, как мать рассказывает о Ларсе и о новом сотруднике, которого все ненавидят, потому что считают, что его взяли на работу благодаря непотизму. Эвен думает, что непотизм — отличное слово дня.  
  
Юлие говорит, и говорит, и говорит. А Эвен кивает, и кивает, и кивает.  
  
Он чувствует усталость. Не только в теле и в голове, но и в сердце. Кажется, оно слишком воспалилось. Чувства грызут его изнутри, и всё вокруг причиняет боль, словно Эвен истончился под грузом происходящего. Ему нужно сходить к врачу. Ему нужно отрегулировать дозировку лекарств. Потому что теперешняя явно не работает.  
  
— Эвен, всё хорошо? — спрашивает мать, и это так мило.  
  
Она не впервые задаёт этот вопрос, но, кажется, Эвен впервые раздумывает, не ответить ли на него правдиво.  
  
_Нет, всё не хорошо. Всё плохо. Я чувствую себя фальшивкой. У меня болит сердце. Моя мама стыдится меня. Моего отца вообще ничто не ебёт. Мои друзья считают, что я жалок и склонен к суициду. Парню, который мне вроде как нравится, насрать на меня, он использует меня и моё тело для экспериментов, потому что не смог найти никого другого. А когда я чуть не умер из-за его сомнительных выходок, он даже не счёл нужным навестить меня. И я настолько жалок и бесполезен, что, вместо того чтобы злиться на его безразличие, я страдаю, потому что он уезжает. Я настолько жалок, что не могу даже собственной матери признаться в этом, потому что слишком боюсь, что единственное, что она запомнит, — этот новый ярлык, ещё одну странность во мне, то, что моё сердце разбил парень. Парень, а не девушка. Так что нет. Всё не хорошо. Всё плохо._  
  
— Конечно, — отвечает он, отправляя в рот очередную порцию еды. Потом улыбается.  
  
Он чувствует на себе её тяжёлый взгляд. Он чувствует, как горячие слёзы обжигают уголки глаз. Он чувствует и её слёзы. Она всегда плачет, когда плачет он. Всегда.  
  
— Эвен.  
  
— Что, мам? — откликается он, не отрывая взгляд от тарелки, потому что не хочет, чтобы она увидела его повлажневшие глаза.  
  
— Мы уже давно не делились друг с другом словом дня. Тебе не кажется? — спрашивает она, и её голос тих и осторожен, и полон печали. Эвен ненавидит, что снова заставляет её грустить. Он ненавидит это. — На этот раз я начну. Я уже давно не играла.  
  
— Ладно, — кивает он.  
  
— Моё слово дня — кающийся, — говорит Юлие. — Ты знаешь, что это значит?  
  
Эвен неопределённо мотает головой, продолжая смотреть в тарелку с пастой.  
  
— Это значит, что человек испытывает или выражает сожаление под влиянием вины.  
  
Эвен замирает и тихо произносит: — Окей.  
  
— Это то, что чувствует человек, когда сделал что-то не очень хорошее, а потом его мучает совесть.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Как, например, когда мать врёт об истинной причине, почему её сын оказался в больнице, — нерешительно продолжает она.  
  
Эвен закусывает губу и продолжает жевать, отказываясь встречаться с матерью взглядом.  
  
— Мать чувствует угрызения совести, хочет покаяться, потому что, хотя она лгала из страха, что люди будут осуждать её сына, потому что они жестокие и злые, и ей просто хотелось, чтобы хотя бы раз его никто не осуждал, ему всё равно было больно, когда он услышал об этой лжи. Её сыну было очень больно, и мать очень сильно раскаивается, потому что никак не может это исправить, хотя и очень старается. И пусть она не может стереть эту ошибку из их памяти, она обещает, что подобное больше никогда не повторится. Она обещает, что будет стараться изо всех сил, чтобы быть лучшей матерью для своего сына в будущем. Она обещает, что она больше никогда так его не ранит, потому что он — самое важное, что есть у неё в жизни, самое дорогое.  
  
Она замолкает и сжимает его руки, обхватывает пальцами обе ладони. Она плачет так сильно, что Эвен с трудом может разобрать её слова.  
  
— И она знает, что уже обещала заботиться о своём сыне, и что она не справилась. Она знает, что обещала быть лучшей матерью, чтобы ему никогда больше не пришлось оказаться в больнице. Она знает, что она не справилась, и ей очень жаль. Она будет стараться сильнее. Она будет стараться изо всех сил в будущем. Я буду стараться изо всех сил, малыш. Я обещаю. Ладно?  
  
Эвен не может больше сдерживать крупные слёзы, катящиеся по щекам. Он не может сдерживать рыдания и боль в груди. Он обещал себе, что больше никогда не позволит матери увидеть свои слёзы, но оказывается, что и он плачет каждый раз, когда плачет она.  
  
Они плачут вместе. Его мать истерично, потому что уж такова её натура, а Эвен — как человек, который так долго сдерживал рыдания, что забыл, каково это — плакать, не останавливая себя.  
  
— Мам, всё нормально. Это не твоя вина. Клянусь, — настаивает он, держа её за руки, и они оба рыдают за обеденным столом.  
  
— Я думала, что умру, когда увидела тебя в больнице, ты весь был в крови. У меня остановилось сердце. Я так испугалась!  
  
— Мам. Я в порядке. Всё хорошо.  
  
— Всё, о чём я могла думать, — о вещах, которые я не говорю тебе, и о вещах, которые ты не говоришь мне, — продолжает Юлие, и её рыдания бессмысленны и надрывают сердце. — Ты можешь рассказать мне всё. Ты же знаешь об этом, правда, милый? Нет ничего, что ты мог бы мне сказать и что заставило бы меня любить тебя меньше. Ничего. Понимаешь?  
  
_Моя мама будет всегда любить и принимать меня. Несмотря ни на что. Какой бы ярлык я не навесил на себя. Она всегда будет меня любить.  
_  
— Да.  
  
Эвен думает об Исаке и надеется, что у него тоже есть кто-то, кто любит его так беззаветно.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
.  
  
Эвен ложится на кровать, чтобы подумать. Он чувствует эмоциональное опустошение после ужина с мамой и беспокоится, потому что Исак не подтвердил, что придёт вечером, потому что Исак по-прежнему уезжает завтра.  
  
Он думает о том, что это значит для него и его сердца.  
  
Эвен думает, и думает, и думает.  
  
Уже поздно, и мама готовится ко сну. Эвен слышит, как она тихо ходит по квартире. Она заходит к нему в комнату, чтобы поцеловать в висок и зажечь свечу с ароматом ванили, стоящую на книжной полке.  
  
— А это зачем? — улыбается он.  
  
— Так более романтично. Ты так не считаешь? — подмигивает Юлие и уходит, оставляя Эвена потрясённым.  
  
Она знает.  
  
Она знает, что Исак проводит ночи, прижимаясь к Эвену в его кровати. Она знает и не возражает. Она знает и совершенно спокойно это воспринимает. Она знает и зажигает для него ароматические свечи, чтобы создать романтическую обстановку.  
  
.  
  
У него уходит около часа на то, чтобы напечатать слова, и ещё больше, чтобы довести их до совершенства.  
  
Он заходит в закладки Safari и открывает страницу, которую добавил в избранное несколько месяцев назад. Он читает определение снова, и снова, и снова. Он смотрит на цвета и чувствует, как сердце наполняется радостью. Они ему нравятся. Розовый, жёлтый, синий. Они ему нравятся.  


________________________________________

  
  
****

Мама  
23:39

 ****  


_Слово дня: **Пансексуал.**_

  


Не ограничивает свой сексуальный выбор, исходя из биологического  
и социального пола или половой идентичности.  
Этот термин описывает человека, которого привлекают все люди.  
Человека, который любит, пока его сердце хочет любить,  
не обращая внимания на ярлыки, самоидентификации и гендеры.  
Человека, который просто любит.

  


Как я. Я просто люблю. И я знаю, что есть другие определения,  
чтобы описать меня и то, что я чувствую,  
и то, к кому испытываю влечение,  
но именно к этому слову тянется моё сердце,  
именно оно кажется мне безопасным.  
Именно в эти цвета я хочу окрасить свою душу.

  


_И я знаю, что это ещё одна вещь,  
за которую тебе придётся оправдываться и извиняться.  
Я знаю, что это ещё один повод для вранья друзьям и коллегам,  
нечто, что нужно скрывать, потому что они могут не понять.  
И я пытался отрицать это, пытался избавиться от этого.  
Потому что мысль о том, что тебе достался не просто биполярный сын,  
но биполярный сын с нетрадиционной ориентацией, разбивала мне сердце._

  


И я старался изо всех сил, мам. Правда.  
Потому что мне с трудом удалось справиться с принятием биполярки.  
Потому что даже с этим ярлыком жить очень сложно.  
Потому что в последнее время я перестал чувствовать себя настоящим  
и любить себя, и я не хочу, чтобы ещё один ярлык сделал всё ещё хуже.  
Я пытался быть «нормальным», мам.  
Но я ничего не могу с собой поделать.

  


Для большинства людей сердце — это лишь мышца,  
что разгоняет кровь по всему телу.  
Но для меня сердце — это то, что делает меня мной,  
что помогает мне любить. И я не могу не любить.  
Я не знаю всего о себе. Я до сих пор не знаю,  
что я представляю собой как человек,  
но я точно знаю, что не могу не любить.

  


_Прости, что иногда тебе приходится так сильно меня стыдиться.  
Но я буду стараться изо всех сил, чтобы ты смогла мною гордиться.  
Обещаю.  
Я так сильно тебя люблю, мне так повезло, что у меня такая мама._

  


_Единственное, чего я хочу, — чтобы однажды ты тоже могла сказать,  
что тебе повезло, что у тебя есть такой сын, как я._

  


_С любовью, Эвен_

 

________________________________________

  
  
Эвен нажимает «отправить» и вытирает несколько слезинок, скатившихся по щекам. Ему не грустно. Ему страшно, но не грустно. Он практически испытывает гордость. Он чувствует себя свободным.  
  
Раздаётся тихая вибрация телефона, и у Эвена замирает сердце, потому что он думает, что это ответ от мамы. Но это не так. Это Исак. И он снаружи.  
  
На нём ещё одна из футболок Эвена. К этому моменту он одолжил уже четыре или пять. Эвен не возражает.  
  
Сегодня Исак выглядит подавленным. Он кажется таким же печальным, каким чувствует себя Эвен. Возможно, он тоже будет скучать по их договорённости. Возможно.  
  
Исак замечает покрасневшие глаза Эвена, стоит ему лишь зайти в комнату. Он обхватывает его лицо ладонями и хмурится.  
  
— Эвен, ты что, плакал? — спрашивает он с искренним беспокойством в голосе.  
  
— Возможно.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
Эвен показывает ему сообщения, которые отправил маме, сообщения, которые она, вероятно, прочитает утром, потому что по ночам обычно включает режим полёта. Он смотрит, как Исак читает их, нахмурив брови и поджав под себя ноги, и Эвен чувствует смущение и неуверенность.  
  
— Я не такой красноречивый, как ты, — бормочет он, уставившись на собственные руки.  
  
Он ахает от неожиданности, когда Исак вдруг придвигается к нему и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать в щёку. Нежный и осторожный поцелуй в щёку. В нём столько утешения, он словно награда. Эвен чувствует, как у него поджимаются пальцы на ногах.  
  
— Спасибо, что показал мне это, — говорит Исак, и у него горят щёки, словно он не верит, что только что сам поцеловал Эвена. — Это очень красиво. Идеально. Спасибо.  
  
Эвен тоже хочет поцеловать его в щёку. Что он и делает.  
  
В результате Исак снова оказывается на спине, но на этот раз Эвен прижимается к нему, придвигается ближе и укутывает своим телом.  
  
Он не может поверить, что завтра они расстанутся. Он не может поверить, что Исака больше не будет рядом.  
  
Поэтому сейчас он отдаёт всего себя. И Исак сейчас нежнее и ласковее, чем когда-либо до этого — целует его лицо и шею, и всё, до чего может дотянуться, обвивает пальцами запястья Эвена и впивается в его кожу, и играет с его волосами.  
  
Эвен отдаёт всего себя и поражённо отмечает малейшие реакции Исака: тихие ахи, и вздохи, и стоны, и всхлипы, и хрипы, и взгляды из-под ресниц, и горящую кожу. Исак — самый отзывчивый на ласки человек, с которым Эвен когда-либо был близок. Ирония судьбы заключается в том, что именно Исак ничего к нему не чувствует.  
  
Эвену приходится повторять про себя эти слова, напоминать себе, что это всё  _химические вещества_ , что Исаку нет до него дела, пока он физически не оказывается  _рядом_. Что, начиная с завтрашнего дня, они будут находиться на большом расстоянии друг от друга, а потому Исаку снова будет на него плевать.  
  
Но он невероятно ошеломлён, когда Исак смотрит на него так, словно Эвен для него — целая вселенная, словно он хочет остаться в этой комнате навсегда.  
  
— Могу я остаться здесь с тобой навсегда? — выдыхает Исак, когда они лежат близко-близко: лицом к лицу, носом к носу, грудью к груди.  
  
У него срывается голос, и Эвену хочется увезти его отсюда. Взять за руку, повести за собой к машине матери и сбежать с ним. Пока они физически рядом, всё это по-настоящему. Исак милый и заботливый, пока они физически находятся рядом.  
  
— Можешь, — отвечает Эвен и действительно так думает. Исак может, если хочет. Он может.  
  
Исак проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе Эвена и ждёт, глядя на него сквозь ресницы, опаляя дыханием его челюсть. И Эвен наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его. Потому что ему это нужно. Потому что он этого хочет. Потому что он этого жаждет.  
  
Эвен накрывает щёку Исака правой рукой и задыхается, когда тот выгибается от прикосновения и стонет в его объятьях. Такой восприимчивый. Ко всему.  
  
Эвен собирается поцеловать его, но вдруг вспоминает, как Исак бросил его в последний раз, чтобы уйти и начать драку, вспоминает, каким раздавленным чувствовал себя из-за того, что Исак не пришёл к нему в больницу.  
  
Он вдруг понимает, что Исак, наверное, больше никогда не будет с ним общаться.  
  
Эвен не целует его.  
  
.  
  
Эвен провожает Исака до выхода из подъезда около семи утра. Небо всё ещё тёмное, а улицы пусты. Губы Эвена по-прежнему зудят от воспоминания о том, как он прижимался ими к шее Исака, пока они спускались по лестнице.  
  
На самом деле он сделал это импульсивно. Как и почти всё, что делал в течение прошлой недели. Спонтанно, не задумываясь, потому что считал, что у него больше не будет шанса когда-нибудь сделать это снова.  
  
Исак уезжает сегодня. Исак уезжает через несколько часов.  
  
— Ну, вот и всё, — говорит Эвен, обхватывая себя руками. На улице так холодно, так неуютно.  
  
— Вот и всё.  
  
Эвен обнимает его в последний раз. Он не сжимает Исака в объятьях так сильно, как ему бы хотелось, потому что боится, что тогда вообще не сможет его отпустить, потому что боится, что Исак поймёт, как это прощание разрывает его сердце и душу.  
  
Однако Исак обнимает его изо всех сил. Сжимает Эвена в объятьях за двоих, впивается пальцами в его тело, в то время как ветер зловеще воет вокруг.  
  
— Немного окситоцина на дорожку, — бормочет Исак, пытаясь объяснить своё отчаяние, хотя Эвен не просил об этом.  
  
— Немного окситоцина на дорожку.  
  
.  
  
Чуть позже к нему заглядывает Мутта, чтобы отдать фотоаппарат, который одолжил пару недель назад. Он не может не заметить боль в глазах Эвена.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, глядя на Эвена с тем же виноватым видом, что не сходит с его лица с тех пор, как он очнулся в больнице. Мутта выглядит так, словно что-то скрывает.  
  
— Исак сегодня уезжает.  
  
— И как ты?  
  
— Я переживу, — пожимает плечами Эвен и откидывает голову назад, упираясь в стену, к которой придвинут диван.  
  
_Должно быть, не слишком трудно забыть о человеке, который каждую минуту, что мы провели вместе, настаивал, что ему вообще плевать, что будет со мной._  
  
Он ждёт, что Мутта покачает головой и уйдёт, но тот этого не делает. Он остаётся рядом и выглядит виноватым, расстроенным.  
  
— Что такое? — хмурится Эвен.  
  
— Пожалуйста, только не злись.  
  
— Из-за чего? — Эвен садится и сводит брови на переносице, хмурясь ещё сильнее.  
  
— Блядь, ты меня возненавидишь, но я действительно думал, что поступаю правильно, — вздыхает Мутта.  
  
— Что ты сделал?!  
  
— Ну, на самом деле я ничего не сделал. Дело в том, что я сказал. А точнее, чего не сказал.  
  
— Мутта!  
  
— Ладно! Чёрт! Это всё Исак, — запинается он.  
  
— Исак?  
  
— Э-э-э, он заставил меня пообещать, что я тебе не скажу, так что я не знаю…  
  
— Мутта, рассказывай!  
  
— Я был с ним, когда ты пришёл в себя в больнице, — говорит он наконец.  
  
— Что? — морщится Эвен. — Ты был там, когда я очнулся.  
  
— Да. Как и Исак.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду, когда он навещал Вильяма?  
  
— Нет. Навещал Вильяма? Что? — кривится Мутта. — Нет, мы с ним разговаривали, потому что я поймал его, когда он выходил из твоей палаты. Ну, то есть я не  _поймал_  его. Скорее я ждал, когда он закончит, потому что то, что происходило внутри, выглядело достаточно напряжённо, и я знал, что Элиас закатит истерику, если увидит его в твоей палате. Поэтому я немного постоял на шухере и заговорил с ним, когда он вышел.  
  
Мутта продолжает свой сбивчивый рассказ, в то время как Эвен пытается осмыслить только что полученную информацию.  
  
— Исак пришёл навестить меня? Почему ты мне не сказал?  
  
— Я думал, что поступаю правильно. Я не знаю. Я боялся, что ты откажешься выдвигать обвинения против Вильяма, чтобы защитить Исака. И сам Исак попросил меня тебе не рассказывать. Прости.  
  
— Блядь, Мутта! Я вёл себя, как обиженный ребёнок, из-за того, что он не пришёл ко мне в больницу!  
  
— Ну прости меня! Я не знаю. Я думал, что он рано или поздно тебе расскажет. То есть я даже не знаю, чем вы занимаетесь, и кто вы друг для друга. И я знаю, что ты можешь сказать, что это имеет отношение к вашим экспериментам, и я тупица в истории и экономике, но я посмотрел достаточно романтических комедий, чтобы понять, что ты дорог этому мальчишке. Он торчал в больнице каждый день, пока ты не пришёл в себя. Он прятался в палате какой-то пожилой женщины, чтобы не попадаться на глаза нам и парням Вильяма. Они реально таскались по всей больнице, чтобы найти его. Но он всё равно приходил каждый день в своей дерьмовой маскировке. Я вообще думал, что он умный, но не в этом случае, потому что его одежда лишь привлекала к себе внимание. Не думаю, что он заходил к тебе в палату до того дня, как ты пришёл в сознание. Так что да. Вот, что вы пропустили в сериале «Хор» на прошлой неделе.  


________________________________________

  
****

Гераклит  
11:21

 ****  
  
Я скоро уезжаю  
Леа спросила меня, по чему я буду больше всего скучать,  
и этот вопрос застал меня врасплох  
Но на самом деле ответ на него вполне очевиден для меня  
По Леа. По моим барабанам. И по тебе.  
Я буду по тебе скучать  
Я хотел сказать тебе это утром, но мне не хватило смелости.  


Где ты?

  
  
Загружаю вещи в машину у дома, а что?  


Можно я приду?

  
  
?  
Зачем?  
Здесь моя мама, так что это плохая идея  
И я думал, мы уже всё сказали сегодня утром  
?

________________________________________

  
  
_Мне тоже не хватило смелости кое-что сделать этим утром._  
  
Эвен добирается до его дома за двенадцать минут. Сердце начинает колотиться быстрее, а душа поёт, когда он  _чувствует_ его. Вообще его сердце всегда так реагирует на близость к Исаку, но сейчас Эвен испытывает настоящую эйфорию. Чувства буквально переполняют его, их слишком много для него одного. Наверное, поэтому, чтобы справиться с ними, их нужно разделить на двоих.  
  
Эвен останавливается, когда замечает Исака у машины. Он укладывает коробки на заднее сидение, в то время как его родители о чём-то спорят у входной двери. И очевидно, что Исак тоже его чувствует, потому что он мгновенно оборачивается.  
  
Эвен останавливается и замирает в конце улицы, потому что не хочет, чтобы у Исака возникли проблемы, если только он сам этого не захочет, если только он сам не примет это решение.  


________________________________________

  


**Гераклит  
11:42**

  
  
Что ты здесь делаешь?  


Не хочешь ещё немного окситоцина на дорожку?

  
  
В смысле?  


Эксперимент №23  
Я только что понял, что мы так и не закончили его  
Что же мы за партнёры по науке, если не доводим эксперименты до конца?

 

________________________________________

  
Эвен не уверен, чего ожидал от Исака. От Исака, который ведётся на самые сентиментальные слова, который смеётся над самыми пошлыми шутками, который плачет в самых тёплых объятьях, который приходит в восторг от самых сложных философских понятий, и который срывается по самым пустяковым поводам. Эвен не уверен, какого ответа ждал на своё предложение.  
  
Но точно не такого. Не такого Исака.  
  
Исака, который бежит,  _бежит_ к нему от машины. Исака, натянувшего на себя одновременно все четыре футболки, которые украл у Эвена, словно ему нужно, чтобы запах Эвена окутывал всё его существо, обнимал его, душил его, что угодно, лишь бы прожить этот день, покинуть дом, свой подвал, где он и так уже жил в заточении, и отправиться в центр, где с ним будут обращаться, как с подопытным кроликом, считать экспериментом как таковым, словно он не человек, словно он не настоящий, словно единственная цель его существования — продвигать науку. Ради науки. Всё ради науки.  
  
Исака, который бросается ужасно обидными словами, но прикасается к нему так, словно знает, насколько Эвен разбит и сломлен. Исака, который забыл о себе, когда думал, что потерял Эвена. Исака, который всё равно его потерял, и готов потерять его ещё тысячу раз, потому что лучше так, чем жить с мыслью, что снова причинит ему боль. Исака, который готов быть последним дерьмом на земле, прежде чем признаться в своих истинных чувствах, если это всё ради высшего блага.  
  
Исака, который чувствует себя настолько нелюбимым и одиноким, что ему приходится провоцировать свою мать на физическое столкновение, лишь бы почувствовать её прикосновение.  
  
Исак.  
  
Бегущий к нему.  
  
И, возможно, дело в их притяжении. Возможно, дело в их связи. Возможно, дело в той невидимой нити, соединяющей их тела, их сердца, их ДНК. Возможно, дело в том, что их кости выгибаются навстречу друг другу, чтобы сложиться в идеальный паззл, что голова Исака идеально помещается под подбородком Эвена, что рука Эвена идеально ложится на плечи Исака, что их носы идеально касаются друг друга. Возможно, дело в этом.  
  
А, возможно, и нет. Возможно, есть что-то ещё. Эвен не знает.  
  
Но он широко раскидывает руки в стороны и позволяет Исаку врезаться в него. Он позволяет Исаку вцепиться в него, потому что у него никогда не было такой возможности раньше. Эвен позволяет ему и обнимает Исака, сжимает так, как хотел обнимать и сжимать ранним утром. И он чувствует, как Исак распадается на части в его руках, но это ничего, потому что Эвен рядом. Потому что, если колени Исака вдруг решат подогнуться, Эвен здесь и поймает его.  
  
Они обнимаются, и какое же сегодня прекрасное утро, чтобы просто обниматься.  
  
— Я не хотел, чтобы ты пострадал, ты же знаешь? — признаётся Исак, уткнувшись носом в изгиб шеи Эвена, сильно и уверенно обхватывая руками его талию.  
  
— Всё нормально, — улыбается Эвен, запутываясь пальцами в кудряшках Исака, опуская глаза на его губы. — Несчастные случаи неизбежны, когда люди проводят эксперименты, когда занимаются наукой.  
  
Это ничем не отличается от их предыдущих перепалок, но в то же время кажется, что сейчас всё иначе. Эвен не может не заметить, как воздух вдруг сгущается вокруг, как лёгкие сжимаются в грудной клетке, как сердце начинает болеть в предвкушении развязки.  
  
— Наука, — эхом отзывается Исак, и слово горчит у него на языке, и когда он отстраняется от Эвена, его глаза — словно изумрудный луг, словно мечта. — Мы именно этим и занимались? Наукой…  
  
Эвен срывает следующее слово с его губ поцелуем.  
  
Нежным и в то же время настойчивым. Полная противоположность. Как и сам Исак.  
  
Эвен целует его в губы. Он накрывает лицо Исака правой рукой и целует его в губы, прижимается ртом ко рту. И это не похоже ни на один поцелуй, случавшийся с ним прежде. Не похоже ни на что, когда-либо им испытанное или пережитое.  
  
_Ощущения, испытываемые нейрорецепторами в Labia Oris, могут привести к «взрыву» мозга, могут заставить всё остальное отойти на задний план, исчезнуть и перестать иметь значение._  
  
Эвену кажется, будто он целует Исака всем телом, будто Исак целует всё его естество в ответ.  
  
Он всего лишь прижался губами к губам Исака, но уже чувствует, как огонь охватил внутренности, словно неудержимый поток вырвался наружу, и каждое нервное окончание в его теле настроено только на этот поцелуй.  
  
Эвен отстраняется от Исака, потому что пламя между ними горит слишком сильно, слишком жадно, чтобы этого не сделать, и их губы разъединяются с тихим, но кружащим голову звуком, тонущем в их тяжёлом дыхании.  
  
И Исак прекрасен сейчас: его лицо пылает, глаза широко раскрыты, волосы растрепались, а губы красные и влажные.  
  
Исак выглядит так, как Эвен чувствует себя. Словно он охвачен пламенем.  
  
— Исак…  
  
На этот раз Исак притягивает его к себе, кладёт одну руку Эвену на шею, а вторую — на затылок. Это жёсткий поцелуй, но в то же время такой сладкий. И теперь Исак открывает рот, и он жаркий, и жаждущий, и наивный, и неумелый, и беспорядочный. Поцелуй получается настолько суматошным, что Эвен с трудом дышит, не может решить, хочет ли зарыться руками в волосы Исака или вцепиться в рубашку у него на поясе, не может определиться, хочет ли, чтобы Исак замедлился, и он смог бы поцеловать его глубоко и нежно, или хочет позволить Исаку делать всё, что тому вздумается.  
  
Так сладко. Так дико.  
  
Эвен вдруг понимает, что Исак целует его так же, как живёт. Безотлагательно, отчаянно, беспорядочно, но самое главное — он делает это так, словно он одинок, так одинок. Исак целует так, словно он горит. Исак целует так, словно ему больно. Исак целует так, словно не знает, как открыться другому человеку.  
  
И,  _боже_ , Эвен хочет показать ему. Он хочет прижать его к стене, или к машине, или к фонарю. Эвен хочет раздеть его, снимать с него слой за слоем, пока не останется ничего кроме кожи, и кожи, и кожи, а потом целовать его везде, ласкать губами каждый сантиметр его тела.  
  
Эвен хочет показать ему. Эвен хочет целовать его правильно, хочет целовать его медленно. Хочет целовать его страстно, хочет целовать его быстро.  
  
Исак тихо хнычет под его губами, словно проник в его мысли, и Эвен отрывает его от земли, крепко сжимая руки на поясе, чувствуя странную гордость, когда понимает, что Исак стоял ради него на цыпочках.  
  
Исак замирает в его руках, и Эвен пользуется его волнением и осыпает губы мягкими короткими поцелуями. Один, второй, третий. Один, второй, третий. Мягкие и нежные поцелуи для его мягких и нежных губ. Эвен трётся носом о его щёку. Он открывает рот Исака большим пальцем. Он целует его челюсть и уголок рта, потом снова заявляет права на его губы, снова, и снова, и снова, пока не слышит в отдалении голоса родителей Исака.  
  
— Эвен… — стонет Исак, и Эвен борется с искушением похитить его, забрать с собой, может быть, жениться на нём, чтобы иметь право заботиться.  
  
Эвен опускает его на землю, и Исак выглядит потерянным, и потрясённым, и возбуждённым, и счастливым, таким счастливым. Он выглядит так, словно сейчас взорвётся, словно не может держать всё в себе. Исак выглядит, как мечта.  
  
И когда Эвен с улыбкой гладит его по щеке, Исак смущённо опускает глаза и прячет лицо у него на плече.  
  
— То есть ты теперь решил стать стеснительным? — дразнит его Эвен.  
  
— Отъебись, — бормочет Исак, прижимаясь к его руке.  
  
И он такой милый и нежный несмотря на выбор слов. Такой милый, что Эвен просто не может не обхватить его лицо ладонями и не поцеловать его снова. И на этот раз поцелуй получается медленным и глубоким, и от него кружится голова. На этот раз Эвен раздвигает губы Исака своими.  
  
Они целуются. Ради привязанности. Ради науки. Ради окситоцина. Да какая разница. Главное — они целуются.  
  
— В следующий раз мы можем попробовать использовать в этом эксперименте Lingua, а не только Labia Oris.  
  
— В следующий раз, — зачарованно повторяет Исак, и его глаза искрятся, и он не обращает внимания на тот факт, что Эвену пришлось погуглить латинское слова, обозначающее «язык». — Когда я вернусь?  
  
— Когда ты вернёшься, — кивает Эвен, заправляя прядь волос Исаку за ухо. — Если захочешь.  
  
— Ты будешь меня ждать? — спрашивает Исак и поднимает на Эвена большие округлившиеся глаза, в которых застыла мольба. Он такой милый.  
  
— Я буду тебя ждать. В конце концов ты ведь мой партнёр по науке.  
  
— Да. В конце концов мы учёные, не гомосексуалы, — лучезарно улыбается Исак.  
  
И Эвен знает, что велика вероятность того, что Исак прав, что всё дело в окситоцине и других химических веществах, что они сейчас так милы друг с другом, и улыбаются, и целуются, и дают обещания под влиянием гормонов счастья, а не настоящих чувств. Эвен это знает. Но он готов на решительный поступок, он готов рискнуть. Он хочет найти в себе силы и не скрывать свои чувства. Эвен хочет бросить вызов теории вероятности. Ради него. Эвен хочет сделать это ради  _него_.  
  
— Потому что это наука. Не гомосексуальность, — шепчет Эвен.  
  
— Наука, — повторяет Исак, потом встаёт на цыпочки и в последний раз целует Эвена. — Не гомосексуальность.  
  
.  
  
Когда они встретятся снова, Исак будет избегать смотреть Эвену в глаза.  
  
Когда они встретятся снова, Эвен больше не сможет  _чувствовать_ его, не сможет дотрагиваться, не обжигаясь.  
  
Когда они встретятся снова, их связь будет разрушена до основания.


	10. Философия боли

_Словно фантомная конечность. Словно часть меня. Вне меня._  
.  
  
— Не глупи, Терье. Мы говорим о твоём сыне. Ты знаешь, на что он способен.  
  
— Это всего лишь телефон, Марианна. Отстань от него. Неизвестно, как долго он пробудет там. Ты не можешь просто забрать у него телефон и лишить возможности общаться с его друзьями.  
  
— Его друзьями? О, ты имеешь в виду того извращенца, который только что засовывал свой язык в горло нашего сына?! При свете дня?! Прямо перед нашим домом на глазах всех соседей?!  
  
— Марианна, не могли бы мы… Мы можем обсудить это  _потом_? Мне бы хотелось сейчас сконцентрироваться на дороге.  
  
— О, так ты теперь хочешь сконцентрироваться на дороге?! Я вообще-то говорю с тобой о безопасности нашего сына. Если мы позволим ему оставить телефон, кто знает, что он придумает! Он ведь сможет позвонить этому выродку, чтобы тот его забрал. Он сможет…  
  
— Марианна, в центре усиленные меры безопасности. Они не позволят ему уйти. К тому же… Давай… Давай поговорим об этом позже, ладно?  
  
— Прекрасно! Но не говори потом, что я не предупреждала, когда он найдёт способ сбежать.  
  
Тишина. Наконец-то.  
  
Только вот не совсем. Отголоски пронзительных визгов матери, смешавшихся с безразличным тоном отца, всё ещё вибрируют в душном воздухе, заполняющем салон. Обычно Исак не может решить, что раздражает его сильнее.  
  
В машине раздаётся шум двигателя, и работает радио. Исак до этого момента даже не замечал, что оно включено. Среди этого кромешного ада и хаоса.  
  
Хаос. Сладкий, сладкий хаос.  
  
Дело не в хаосе, творящемся в машине. Не в его родителях, которые спорили последние два часа, в то время как он молча сидел на заднем сидении. Не в коробке, которая впивается ему в бедро каждый раз, когда отец без особой необходимости делает резкий поворот — словно надеется, что они врежутся во что-то, и это наконец прекратит бесконечное нытьё Марианны. Не в перспективе провести ночь одному в новой комнате, которая, вероятно, будет пахнуть дезинфицирующими средствами и странными химикатами.  
  
Нет.  
  
Дело в хаосе в его собственных мыслях. В его собственной груди. В его собственном  _сердце_?  
  
Исак приваливается головой к холодному окну машины и улыбается, наблюдая, как деревья сливаются друг с другом за стеклом. Он улыбается так широко, что у него начинают болеть щёки и глаза. В животе что-то трепещет, и он ощущает странную, приятную пустоту. Словно всё замирает внутри, когда летишь вниз на американских горках — по крайней мере именно такие детские воспоминания появляются в голове, картинки из того времени, когда он ещё мог кататься на американских горках.  
  
У него колотится сердце даже несмотря на зловещее молчание родителей, и он не помнит, чтобы когда-нибудь чувствовал себя таким безмятежным и умиротворённым в их присутствии. В этом скрыта особая ирония, ведь только что они горячо обсуждали, на что способен их ужасный сын.  
  
В обычной ситуации Исак обязательно бы вмешался и довёл мать до истерики, и отцу пришлось бы остановиться и успокаивать обоих.  
  
Но не сегодня.  
  
Сегодня Исаку плевать. Даже если бы ему захотелось вмешаться, он бы не смог, потому что в его голове поселилась единственная мысль, захватившая весь его разум. Единственная яркая, переливающаяся красками мысль, от которой кровь продолжает приливать к щекам, кончики пальцев горят, сердце колотится, желудок трепещет, а губы зудят.  
  
Исак охвачен огнём. Всегда был охвачен им снаружи, но теперь пламя каким-то образом проникло внутрь. Как вирус. Как инфекция. Пробралось в его кровеносную систему и поселилось там, устроилось с комфортом, словно жило там всегда. Словно стало новой физической необходимостью.  
  
Он с трудом узнаёт себя, с трудом может сформулировать мысли. Но Исаку всё равно это нравится — чувство полной потери контроля. Словно свободное падение.  
  
Мозг Исака вскипает, и, кажется, он наконец понимает, как чувствуют себя люди, которые могут сконцентрироваться лишь на чём-то одном. В обычной ситуации это бы очень мешало, но сейчас он наслаждается. Это кажется ему потрясающим и пьянящим. Исак чувствует упоение.  
  
 _Это окситоцин. Это всего лишь окситоцин._  
  
Он пытается нахмуриться, пытается сконцентрироваться на этой мысли, пытается поверить в эти слова. Но всё тщетно и заканчивается тем, что он улыбается, глупо хихикает.  
  
 _Блин._  
  
— Исак? — мать недоумённо оборачивается к нему. Исак не смотрит на неё, не отрывает глаза от деревьев за стеклом. Но он знает, что её взгляд устремлён на него. Он знает, что она видит, как он улыбается. — Ты смеёшься?  
  
— А что? Это тоже запрещено? — спрашивает он. Он пытается добавить яда в голос, но продолжает улыбаться, произнося эти слова. Ему хочется танцевать, ему хочется распахнуть дверь машины и бежать по полю, крича и подпрыгивая.  
  
 _Это окситоцин. Это всего лишь окситоцин._  
  
Повисает тишина, а потом Марианна поворачивается к Терье и бормочет что-то о том, что Исак сходит с ума, о том, что Эвен  _что-то с ним сделал_  во время  _инцидента_.  
  
Инцидент.  
  
 _Мой первый поцелуй._  
  
— Не выдумывай, Марианна, — снова вздыхает явно раздражённый Терье. Ему уже довольно давно не приходилось ездить с женой. Для Исака очевидно, что отец готов взорваться, что внезапных резких поворотов и ударов по тормозам уже недостаточно, чтобы успокоить его.  
  
— Не выдумывать? Не выдумывать?! Он  _ **улыбается**_ , Терье. Улыбается, хотя закатывал истерику всего за несколько минут до того… до того, как случилось  _это_.  
  
— Это был поцелуй, мам, — вмешивается Исак, продолжая улыбаться и смотреть на деревья. Ему всё равно. Сегодня ему плевать.  
  
 _Окситоцин. Окситоцин._  
  
— Исак! — вскрикивает она в ужасе.  
  
— Папа, ты не мог бы сделать погромче? Мне нравится эта песня.  
  
 _Папа_. Слово кажется чужим на языке, оставляет после себя кислый привкус. Вообще-то он не называл отца «папой» много лет.  
  
 _«Наука делает тебя мягким?»_  — слова эхом отзываются у него в голове.  
  
 _Грёбаный Эвен._  
  
— Э-э-э, конечно, сынок, — говорит ему отец, и его голос звучит спокойнее.  
  
Кажется, это обращение успокоило даже его мать.  
  
 _Окситоцин. Эндорфины. Серотонин._  
  
Песня, играющая на радио, повествует о какой-то девушке, скучающей по какому-то парню, и Исак чувствует, что щёки начинают гореть ещё сильнее. Он чувствует, как огонь разливается внутри, охватывает его повсюду. Он чувствует  _его_ , Эвена. И Исак знает, что его здесь нет. Он знает это, потому что рядом с ними нет машин, и Эвен не может летать или телепортироваться, по крайней мере Исаку ничего не известно о такой его способности. Но он чувствует его. По-прежнему.  
  
 _Ох._  
  
Поцелуй. С технической точки зрения поцелуй — это обмен биологическими жидкостями. Они обменялись жидкостями, как бы странно это ни звучало. В этом есть что-то противное, но мысль о том, что это произошло, по-прежнему потрясает Исака.  
  
 _Частички Эвена теперь со мной, во мне.  
Он… внутри меня._  
  
Исак фыркает и даже не обращает внимания на то, что мать снова поворачивается и неодобрительно на него смотрит.  
  
— Отдай мне свой телефон! — раздражённо требует она.  
  
— Да пожалуйста. — Исак без возражений отдаёт ей мобильный. Она, вероятно, думала, что он переписывается с Эвеном. Если бы она только знала, из-за чего именно он сейчас хихикал.  
  
Он подносит кончики пальцев к губам, когда она отворачивается и снова обращает внимание на дорогу, и замирает, не зная, что делать дальше.  
  
Он прикасается к губам, раз, другой, третий. Краснеет ещё сильнее. Улыбается ещё шире. Приоткрывает рот и касается большим пальцем языка.  _Что за хрень я творю?!  
_  
Ему хочется свернуться в клубок, когда горячие воспоминания охватывают его. Его язык. Его рот. Наверное, он казался безнадёжным. Должно быть, в каждом его движении чувствовались неопытность и излишнее рвение.  
  
Внезапно ему становится стыдно, он пытается вспомнить, какие издавал звуки, где были его руки, был ли у него всё время открыт рот, не укусил ли он случайно Эвена.  _Боже_. Эвен не выказывал особого неудобства, когда они перестали целоваться. Исак пытается держаться за эту мысль.  
  
 _Он что-то со мной сделал._  
  
.  
  
Исак продолжает пребывать в состоянии зачарованного оцепенения, пока они не подъезжают к центру несколько часов спустя. И после этого всё как в тумане. Он практически не помнит, как выгружал вещи из машины и как его знакомили с персоналом, который будет «заботиться о нём». Он практически не помнит коридоры и лестницы, ведущие в его комнату. Видимо, ему придётся пройтись по зданию позже, когда он успокоится, особенно если он собирается в ближайшее время приступить к выполнению своего плана. Вероятно, ему снова придётся представиться всем, если он действительно хочет, чтобы в этом месте его боялись, а не считали каким-то глупым, слабым краснеющим мальчишкой.  
  
Исак продолжает парить в облаках весь день. Он машет рукой малышу со смешно торчащими во все стороны волосами, который продолжает смотреть на него, пока родители говорят с каким-то врачом, потом улыбается девушке, подстриженной под мальчика, по имени Эмма. Он даже улыбается своей маме, когда ей приходит пора уезжать.  
  
Она плачет. Ну, разумеется. Она произносит речь о том, что это всё для его же блага, что его здесь вылечат, что они смогут прикасаться друг к другу после этого. Она плачет и пытается обнять его, и Исак благодарен отцу, который удерживает её от этого. Иногда она забывает, иногда она игнорирует последствия. Настолько она импульсивна.  
  
И Исак пытается не меняться в лице, пытается воскрешать в памяти все ужасные вещи, которые она делала по отношению к нему, все ужасные слова, которые говорила. Но он не может. Он не может смотреть на её рыдания, граничащие с истерикой.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо, мам, — говорит он, удивляя даже самого себя. — Не волнуйся. Я буду в порядке. Обещаю.  
  
Проявленное милосердие, невысказанное прощение повисают в воздухе. Исак не знает, почему внезапно проявляет к ней подобную доброту, особенно учитывая его дальнейшие планы. Ему интересно, откуда у него вдруг возникли такие чуждые ему порывы.  
  
 _Он что-то со мной сделал._  
  
Она улыбается и отдаёт ему что-то. Его телефон.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит Исак, и на этот раз он искренен.  
  
.  
  
На экране блокировки уведомление о трёх новых сообщениях, все от Эвена. Его сердце снова подпрыгивает в груди, а он ведь даже ещё не читал их.  
  
— Всё нормально? — спрашивает Эмма, идущая рядом с ним. Она вызвалась провести для него экскурсию по центру, и Исак не уверен, что сможет сдержаться перед ней.  
  
— Да. Всё отлично.  
  
У неё какое-то заболевание, названия которого он не помнит, потому что, когда она внезапно подошла к нему, он слушал её рассказ в пол-уха.  
  
— Ну, вот и всё что есть на первом этаже. На самом деле большую часть времени мы проводим на втором этаже, так что если ты…  
  
— Э-э-э, знаешь, Эмма, — перебивает её Исак, потому что три непрочитанных сообщения в телефоне лишают его возможности думать о чём-то другом. — Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую после дороги. Ты не возражаешь, если мы продолжим завтра? Мне очень жаль.  
  
— О, — нервно мямлит она. — Конечно, нет. Завтра — не вопрос.  
  
— Спасибо тебе большое, — лучезарно улыбается Исак и замечает, что она не смотрит ему в глаза и кусает нижнюю губу, словно забыла важнейшую часть его истории — что он не может прикасаться к другим, как и другие не могут прикасаться к нему.  
  
Он ей нравится. По крайней мере на это намекает язык её тела. Это может пригодиться в будущем.  
  
— Эй, Эмма, — окликает он её, когда она уже собирается уходить.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Ты определённо самый приятный человек здесь, — говорит он самым обычным голосом, пытаясь звучать убедительно, не слишком пылко или фальшиво.  
  
У него получается, потому что уже через несколько секунд она превращается в комок смущения.  
  
— О, но ты пока познакомился лишь с четырьмя людьми, — хихикает она.  
  
— Неважно. Я уверен, что ты останешься моей любимицей.  
  
Она коротко улыбается, и её щёки слегка розовеют.  
  
Увлечение кем-то. Какая приятная вещь. Исаку интересно, что в нём привлекает её.   
Возможно, это его недоступность. Или, может быть, тот факт, что она застряла в этом центре в пятнадцать лет, и здесь нет других парней, близких ей по возрасту. Что бы это ни было, Исак сможет использовать это себе во благо.  
  
 _Увлечение кем-то._  
  


________________________________________

  
  
****

Партнёр по науке 3  
12:13

 ****  
  
Я уже соскучился по тебе  
Блин  
  
 ****

15:18

 ****  
Как ты? Я по тебе скучаю  
  


________________________________________

  
  
Исаку хочется кричать, уткнувшись в свою подушку. В его новой комнате пациентам предлагались подушки, но он всё равно привёз собственную. Он не может спать без своей подушки. И сейчас он крепко обхватывает её. Он с трудом дышит.  
  
 _Я скучаю по тебе._  
  
Это всё окситоцин. Это допамин и серотонин. Все эти вещества создают навязчивое желание близости. Преувеличенную и фальшивую необходимость, которая исчезнет, как только химические вещества растворятся в организме. Это всё наука. А Эвен просто запутался.  
  
На самом деле он не скучает по Исаку и не хочет его. Нет. Разве бы он мог. Исак сделал всё, чтобы вести себя с ним максимально ужасно, чтобы облегчить для него расставание. Однако он каким-то образом всё равно появился в самый последний момент, чтобы  _поцеловать_  его на прощание. Эксперимент №23. Это был лишь эксперимент. Длинный эксперимент с большим количеством пауз и интересных звуков, и прикосновений, но тем не менее всё равно лишь эксперимент.  
  
Эвен сейчас испытывает кайф после поцелуя, как и Исак. В этом нет ничего настоящего.  
Это не  _любовь_  или как ещё это называют люди. Это ожидаемый результат стандартного эксперимента.  
  


________________________________________

  
  
****

Партнёр по науке 3  
19:02

****  
  


Я уже устроился  
Спасибо, что спросил :)

  
  
Спасибо, что спросил?  
Я не могу думать  
Я ничего не могу делать  
  


Попей воды  
Прогуляйся  
Это обычный побочный эффект

  
  
От чего? От поцелуев?  
  


Да. От эксперимента

  
  
Ха-ха  
малыш, я целовался с другими людьми раньше  
и никогда не чувствовал такого  
  


Хм ок  
поздравляю, что ты целовался со многими людьми раньше

  
  
Ты обращаешь внимание на забавные вещи  
  


На что ты хочешь, чтобы я обращал внимание?  
«Малыш»?  
Я не твой малыш

  
  
Не малыш. Так и запишем  
Извини  
Просто сорвалось с языка  
привычка  
  


поздравляю, что у тебя есть люди,  
которых ты регулярно называешь малышами

  
  
О господи. ИСАК!  
  


Что

  
  
Ты такой смешной  
Я уже скучаю по твоим нелепым выходкам  
  


ОК lol

  
  
Я просто хотел сказать, что с тобой это было по-особенному  
Поцелуи  
  


Это всё окситоцин

  
  
Это комплимент.  
Объективный не гомосексуальный комплимент  
Ты отлично целуешься  
  


Заткнись

  
  
Немного слюняво, но это легко исправить,  
немного попрактиковавшись <3  
  


ЭВЕН!

  
  
…  
ха-ха  
ладно, прекращаю  
я просто хочу знать, как ты  
всё нормально? тебе не очень одиноко?  
тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
  


Всё будет нормально, Эвен  
Не волнуйся.  
Лучше сконцентрируйся на том,  
чтобы снова нормально функционировать

  
  
Звучишь так официально  
  


Я просто не хочу, чтобы у тебя  
возникли неверные представления

  
  
Какие, например?  
Что я подумаю, что тебе на самом деле  
понравилось со мной целоваться?  
  


ЭТО БЫЛИ НЕ ПОЦЕЛУИ  
Это был ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТ!

  
  
Неважно, как это назвать  
И, кстати, мне понравилось.  
  


Это способствовало выбросу гормонов счастья в кровь  
Конечно, тебе понравилось

  
  
Да, гормоны  
это единственная причина  
  


Пока, Эвен

  
  
<3

________________________________________

  
  
Исак не может заснуть этой ночью. Его сердце продолжает биться в ненормальном ритме, словно спотыкается, сжимается в груди каждый раз, когда он делает вдох. Он не чувствует вкусов, не чувствует запахов, не может ни на чём сконцентрироваться. Словно все его органы чувств перестали работать так, как следует, чтобы дать волю его чувству осязания. Или, возможно, всё дело в его мозге. Потому что сейчас он с трудом может переварить самую простую информацию.  
  
Каждый раз, когда его веки, дрожа, закрываются, он чувствует прикосновение языка Эвена к своим губам. Каждый раз, когда ему кажется, что он засыпает, он чувствует, как большие руки Эвена обнимают его, как его пальцы скользят по коже и крепко сжимают, так крепко, словно сама мысль о том, чтобы отпустить Исака, ему невыносима. Он чувствует его, и видит его, и слышит его, и ощущает его запах. Эвен по-прежнему вокруг него, по-прежнему внутри него. Это тепло, это успокаивающее тепло.  
  
Исак поворачивается на бок и вспоминает, как стонал в рот Эвена, как зарывался пальцами в его идеальные волосы.  
  
Он горит в темноте. Он не может спать.  
  
Исак садится и какое-то время смотрит на экран телефона. Он не уверен, чего именно ждёт. Сейчас практически три часа ночи, и Эвен скорее всего спит. Он не будет ему писать. У него нет для этого причины. Эвен целовался с другими людьми раньше. Он называл других людей малышами. Эвен не будет ему писать посреди ночи.  
  
Исак на мгновение закрывает глаза и вспоминает, каково это было, когда Эвен накрыл его щёки ладонями и улыбался, прежде чем наклониться и поцеловать его в губы снова, и снова, и снова. У Исака кружится голова. Он не может думать. Он не может спать. Он не может функционировать.  
  
Он знает, что всё это химия. Что человеческие мозг и тело запрограммированы реагировать подобным образом на поцелуи, помимо всего прочего. Он знает, что рано или поздно это чувство исчезнет. Что это не любовь, или как там это называют. Что это просто химическая реакция. Но он не может игнорировать то, как чувствует себя в данный момент.  
  
Исак скучает по нему.  
  
Он скучает по нему так сильно, что мог бы умереть от этой жажды снова оказаться рядом.  
  
.  
  
Телефон звонит раз, другой, и вот Исак слышит его дыхание на другом конце линии. Это совершенно точно он. У Эвена особое дыхание. Исак смог бы узнать его в тысячной толпе.  
  
— Исак? — шепчет Эвен в трубку, и у Исака мурашки бегут по коже. Мгновенно.  
  
— Как… — начинает Исак, выдавая себя и свой план.  
  
— Возможно, у меня и есть люди, которых я регулярно называю «малышами», но больше никто не может звонить мне с закрытого номера в 3 часа ночи, — говорит Эвен, и его голос звучит низко и хрипло. Исак чувствует, как тает на своём новом матрасе.  
  
— Но… — Исак останавливает себя. Очевидно, что всё это головокружение лишило его способности соображать. Он не доверяет себе, не уверен, что не ляпнет какую-нибудь глупость, поэтому решает вообще воздержаться от разговоров.  
  
— Не можешь заснуть? — спрашивает Эвен, и он снова шепчет. Это кажется таким интимным и милым. Исак краснеет, завернувшись в одеяло. Он не может вынести, что чувствует себя так: дрожащим, как желе, хрупким, как тонкая бумага, прозрачным. — Расскажи мне.  
  
— Я не могу думать, — признаётся Исак, надеясь, что в его голосе слышится хоть немного уверенности.  
  
— Я тоже. И спать не могу, — говорит Эвен. — Я не могу перестать думать о тебе.  
  
— Прекрати.  
  
— Я скучаю по тебе.  
  
— Эвен… — Исак смущённо поёживается.  
  
— Это тоже запрещено? Ты сказал, что это нормальная реакция после обмена биологическими жидкостями. Так что, может, мне позволено чувствовать себя так хоть немножко?  
  
— Дело не в том, что это запрещено! Просто это…  
  
— Мне нужно держать это при себе? Ты не хочешь этого слышать? — настаивает Эвен, и в его голосе не слышно раздражения. Скорее в нём весёлое изумление.  
  
— Нет…  
  
— Потому что всё дело в окситоцине? Это…  
  
— Эвен, дай мне договорить!  
  
Между ними повисает тишина, и Исак понимает, что даже не знает, что сказать. Он совершенно ошарашен и вышел далеко за рамки своей зоны комфорта. Он не может ничего спланировать. Он не может просчитать возможные последствия своих слов.  
  
— Исак?  
  
— Я думаю.  
  
— Ты вроде сказал, что не можешь этого делать.  
  
— Именно поэтому мне нужно на это так много времени! — раздражённо вздыхает Исак. Ему кажется, что у него жар. Кричать на Эвена по телефону не входило в список его дел на сегодня.  
  
— Эй, — шепчет Эвен, и это мило, так мило. — Слушай. Так как мы оба испытываем побочные эффекты после поцелуев, почему бы нам просто не рассказать друг другу, что мы чувствуем? Это необязательно должно что-то значить. Это лишь для того, чтобы задокументировать это позже. Эти чувства в любом случае временные, так что мы можем поговорить о них и пообещаем не использовать это в будущем против друг друга. Что скажешь?  
  
Исак восхищён тем, как логично звучит Эвен, в то время как он сам с трудом может составить предложение. Звучит разумно. Он может это сделать. Звучит отлично.  
  
— Ладно? — снова спрашивает Эвен.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Отлично. Хочешь я начну?  
  
— Хм, да, конечно, — отвечает Исак.  
  
— Но ты не используешь это против меня, да? Это всё не по-настоящему. Ты спокойно отреагируешь. Да?  
  
— Да. Я буду спокоен, — обещает Исак, натягивая одеяло на голову в предвкушении. Он знает, что Эвен сейчас скажет что-то возмутительное. Он просто уверен.  
  
— Я не могу перестать думать о том, как целовал тебя.  
  
У Исака замирает сердце, мозг охватывает огнём. — Эвен!  
  
— И, если бы ты был сейчас рядом, я бы так и целовал тебя. Думаю, что не остановился бы до самого утра. Разумеется, при условии, что ты бы тоже этого хотел.  
  
Исак не может связно мыслить, поэтому он концентрируется на том, чтобы закрыть микрофон ладонью, чтобы скрыть своё тяжёлое дыхание. Часами целовать Эвена. Исак, наверное, взорвался бы через пять минут, достигнув своего лимита, как какое-то сверхчувствительное существо с невероятно низким порогом сопротивления.  
  
— Что ты думаешь? — добавляет Эвен, и, кажется, он немного запыхался.  
  
— Я, э-э-э, я думаю, что это не настоящие чувства, — заикается Исак, наконец возвращаясь в собственное тело. — Ты сказал, что мы поделимся чувствами и ощущениями, а не желаниями о том, чем мы гипотетически могли бы заниматься.  
  
— О. Окей. То есть лучше так? Я сейчас очень возбуждён. Ты о таких ощущениях предпочитаешь поговорить?  
  
— Эвен!  
  
Эвен разражается смехом, и это восхитительно. Так восхитительно. Исак чувствует, как тает, завернувшись в своё новое одеяло, как в животе порхают бабочки.  
  
— Тогда сам расскажи мне, — говорит Эвен. — Приведи мне пример, покажи образец, которому следовать. Что  _ты_ чувствуешь?  
  
— Так нечестно.  
  
— Что нечестно? Просто расскажи мне. Я не использую это против тебя. Представь, что это как когда ты идёшь к зубному и ещё много часов находишься под влиянием наркоза, который тебе сделали, чтобы удалить зуб мудрости, — говорит Эвен. — Это не считается.  
  
— Тебе не удаляли зубы мудрости.  
  
— Дело не в этом. Просто расскажи мне. Просто…  
  
— Это был мой первый поцелуй, — выпаливает Исак, чувствуя, как тепло разливается по его груди, потом по лицу, потом поглощает его целиком. Слова повисают над ним тяжёлым грузом. — Мой самый первый поцелуй.  
  
— Ох…  
  
— И знаешь что? Если окажется, что он же был последним, я даже не буду возражать.  
  
Это не  _любовь_. Это не  _привязанность_. Это окситоцин и все остальные прекрасные химические вещества, перемешанные с благодарностью. Исак чувствует, что его трясёт от переполняющих чувств, ощущает себя ранимым и уязвимым. Он всегда чувствует это, когда раскрывает частички себя Эвену, когда позволяет себе быть таким хрупким, таким честным, таким обнажённым. Всегда.  
  
— Он необязательно должен быть твоим последним, — шепчет Эвен, и Исак закрывает глаза, потому что слова звучат как обещание, как торжественное и драгоценное обещание, которое Эвен собирается выполнить.  
  
Он закрывает глаза и позволяет теплу поглотить себя. Он слышит дыхание Эвена в трубке, вспоминает, каково это — когда он дышит ему в рот, в лёгкие, и сворачивается в клубок.  
  
— Закрой глаза, — снова шепчет Эвен, и это смешно, потому глаза Исака уже закрыты.  _Что это? Сеанс медитации?_  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Мы сделаем это прямо сейчас. Я прямо сейчас поцелую тебе по телефону.  
  
— Ты идиот, — протестует Исак, но всё равно смеётся.  
  
— Ты смеёшься. Это хорошо. Смеяться и улыбаться во время поцелуев полезно для здоровья. Я прочитал об этом в одном научном журнале.  
  
— Эвен!  
  
— Закрой глаза, Исак. Пожалуйста. Я собираюсь сейчас стать идиотом и поцеловать экран своего телефона, и мне нужно, чтобы ты тоже был идиотом. Сделай это ради науки.  
  
— Что ты вообще пытаешься этим доказать?! — смеётся Исак, и он уверен, что кто-нибудь наверняка сейчас слышит его, но не может заставить себя волноваться по этому поводу.  
  
— Разве это не очевидно? — спрашивает Эвен. — Я пытаюсь доказать, что я могу поцеловать тебя по телефону. Эксперимент №31.  
  
— Ты идиот.  
  
— Я согласен терпеть словесные оскорбления, если ты сделаешь это. Давай же. Ты не слишком сговорчивый партнёр по науке. Я надеялся на более охотное сотрудничество.  
  
Исак закрывает глаза. У него кружится голова и ощущение, что коэффициент его интеллекта упал ниже плинтуса, и его лицо горит, и он точно не заснёт в ближайшее время, но он закрывает глаза и открывает сердце.  
  
И сначала это ощущается как ласка, словно Эвен дотянулся до него своим разумом и приласкал его сердце. И это фантомное прикосновение каким-то образом превращается в настоящее, мягкое и едва ощутимое, но всё же настоящее. Словно воспоминание вспыхивает в мозгу и переполняет его.  
  
Исак не уверен, правда ли чувствует телефонный поцелуй Эвена или это остатки предыдущих поцелуев ещё живы в нём, призрачное прикосновение ощущается на губах.  
Это самая идиотская вещь, которую он когда-либо делал в жизни, и это явно не слишком гигиенично, но Исак подносит телефон ко рту и целует его.  
  
 _Будем идиотами вместе._  
  
— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что у тебя есть коварный план, как вырваться из этого центра, — выпаливает Эвен после их самого нелепого эксперимента на данный момент. — Пожалуйста! Потому что, если нет, мне придётся приехать и самому вызволить тебя оттуда.  
  
— У меня есть коварный план, как вырваться из этого центра, — подтверждает Исак. Он не хотел никого в это втягивать, но он не уверен, что Эвен снова всё не испортит, желая опять поиграть в героя. — Мне лишь нужно, чтобы ты оставался на месте и не делал глупостей, пока я буду его воплощать в жизнь.  
  
— Могу я тебя навестить, пока ты воплощаешь план в жизнь?  
  
Исак улыбается. Он думает об этом. Ему, наверное, придётся найти какое-то специальное место, чтобы они могли прикасаться друг к другу, а точнее проводить эксперименты. Он не хочет, чтобы кто-то из персонала узнал, что Эвен может к нему прикасаться.  
  
— Можешь, — говорит Исак.  
  
— Как насчёт завтра? — поспешно предлагает Эвен.  
  
— Эвен, мы ехали на машине часов шесть. Это непростое путешествие. Ты не должен пропускать школу.  
  
— Хм. Тогда как насчёт следующей недели?  
  
— Следующая неделя нормально, — отвечает Исак и внезапно чувствует воодушевление. Теперь у него будет, чего ждать, посреди этой катастрофы.  
  
— Не могу спокойно думать о том, что ты там один, — вздыхает Эвен, и Исак чувствует, что он хмурится. Это приятно, это утешает.  
  
— Я не один, Эвен, — отвечает он. — Я уже подружился кое с кем. Её зовут Эмма, и она симпатичная.  
  
— Я тут подумал, что, наверное, приеду раньше, чем планировал.  
  
— Эвен! — смеётся Исак. Не может ничего с собой поделать. Ему это нравится: внимание, юмор, лёгкость. Ему это нравится.  
  
— Что? Я хочу сам на неё посмотреть. Думаешь, я в её вкусе? Думаешь, я ей понравлюсь?  
  
— Вот ты мудак, — стонет Исак, а Эвен смеётся. Он любит этот звук. Он так сильно любит этот звук.  
  
— Ревнуешь?  
  
— Скорее беспокоюсь. Ей пятнадцать, извращенец!  
  
— Вот блин. Что ж, тогда, полагаю, мне придётся остаться с тобой.  
  
Они говорят по телефону, пока Исак не начинает слышать, как люди просыпаются и начинают ходить по коридорам. Они говорят, пока нежная дремота не овладевает им, пока его веки вдруг не становятся тяжёлыми, такими тяжёлыми. Исак сейчас заснёт, и он уже не может различить сон и реальность, его тело обмякает, а мозг затуманен.  
  
— Доброй ночи, Эвен.  
  
— Доброй ночи, малыш.  
  
 _Малыш. Почему какое-то дурацкое слово заставляет меня так много чувствовать._  
  
Это не любовь. Это не привязанность. Этого не может быть. Эти чувства исчезнут утром. Должны исчезнуть.

.  
  
Но ничего не происходит.  
  
Наступает утро, и у гормонов и прочих химических веществ было достаточно времени, чтобы выветриться из его организма. Мозг должен был уже вернуться к своему нормальному состоянию, и Исак должен быть в состоянии есть и функционировать.  
  
Однако это не так. Потому что он сидит, уставившись в тарелку, у него горят щёки, желудок сводит от волнения, а сердце пылает от сообщений, которые он пока не осмелился прочитать.  
  


________________________________________

  
****

Партнёр по науке 3  
09:49

 ****  
  
Я мало спал, но вот тебе последние новости:  
(потому что я потрясающий партнёр по науке)  
Я по-прежнему не могу перестать думать о тебе  
Хорошего дня <3  
  


________________________________________

  
  
Это не любовь. Это не привязанность.  
  
Но у Исака заканчиваются отмазки, чтобы объяснить это состояние эйфории. У него заканчиваются химические вещества, на которые можно было бы свалить вину. У него заканчиваются теории, и опасения, и сомнения.  
  
 _Когда это чувство исчезнет?_  
  
— Всё нормально? — спрашивает Эмма. Сегодня на ней платье в цветочек, и волосы выглядят иначе. — У тебя лицо покраснело. У тебя случайно нет температуры?  
  
Точно. Он в лаборатории, в одном из лучших центров в мире, и сегодня его первый день с доктором Карлсен, являющейся прославленным нейроучёным и наводящей ужас на своих пациентов. Он здесь не просто так. У него есть цель. У него есть план. Краснеть из-за ничего не значащих смс в его план не входит.  
  
— Это один из симптомов моего состояния, — отвечает Исак, немного поворачивая голову, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза. Зрительный контакт обычно увеличивает существующее притяжение, пусть оно и одностороннее. Это срабатывает. Эмма заливается румянцем. — У меня лицо краснеет в самые непредсказуемые моменты.  
  
— О, понятно! — нервно хихикает она, пытаясь убрать короткую прядь волос, обрамляющую её нежное лицо, за ухо. Либо это нервозность — побочный эффект её увлечённости им, либо привычка, оставшаяся с тех пор, когда у неё были длинные волосы. — Хм… Доктор Карлсен говорит, что нужно сообщать о необычных вещах, ну, типа температуры и прочего. Из-за этого тебе могут дать выходной.  
  
— Приму к сведению. Спасибо за подсказку, Эмма, — Исак улыбается ей. Она снова краснеет, сжимает в кулаки руки, лежащие на коленях. Исаку интересно, вела бы она себя так же, если бы знала, что всё, что делают люди, происходит под влиянием идиотских гормонов, что её действия — результат предсказуемых химических реакций, что ничто не зависит от её воли.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — хихикает она. — И удачи тебе с ней сегодня. Она может быть немного пугающей. Просто скажи ей, если станет совсем трудно.  
  
— Не волнуйся. Я тоже могу быть немного пугающим.  
  
.  
  
Его мать более пугающая.  
  
Доктор Карлсен оказывается именно такой, какой он её представлял. Это невысокая, но уверенная в себе женщина с тёмно-рыжими волосами, стянутыми в тугой пучок, и пронзительными карими глазами за толстыми стёклами квадратных очков. На ней удобные свободные брюки и длинная белая блузка.  
  
— А вот и знаменитый Исак, — приветствует она его, когда он заходит в её кабинет, и Исак вспоминает, что так и не выбрал роль, которую собирается играть. Милый и безобидный мальчик? Или хитрый и равнодушный? Он хотел познакомиться с ней, прежде чем сделать выбор. — Наконец-то мы встретились!  
  
— Можно просто Исак, — отвечает он. Понимает, что уже звучит излишне снисходительно, но это можно будет исправить позже. — Мне тоже приятно с вами познакомиться, — с улыбкой добавляет он.  
  
— Такой же очаровательный, как я и предполагала после чтения твоей истории болезни, — улыбается она, а потом кладёт руки на подлокотники кресла. — Я обычно пожимаю руку своим пациентам во время первой встречи, но, боюсь, у меня очень низкий болевой порог.  
  
Исак хмурится.  _Да пошла ты._  
  
— Мне говорили, что вы начнёте причинять мне боль  _после_  того, как я подпишу все ваши формы отказа от претензий и ответственности, а не до этого, — отвечает он, коротко усмехаясь.  
  
— Причинять тебе боль? — хмурится она. — Исак, ты думаешь, что мы этим будем здесь с тобой заниматься?  
  
— Я  _знаю_ , что вы будете этим здесь со мной заниматься. В рамках этически дозволенного, разумеется, — произносит Исак с очередной быстрой улыбкой. — Я провёл исследование. Я знаю, чем вы занимаетесь.  
  
 _Боль_. Она специализируется на изучении боли. И хотя Исак сначала запаниковал, увидев её имя в папке с документами, которую украл у одной из медсестёр, он решил, что может использовать это в своих интересах.  
  
— Я впечатлена.  
  
— Мне не очень хочется тратить ваше время, доктор. Я знаю, как вы заняты.  
  
— Как предупредительно с твоей стороны, Исак. И, раз уж мы заговорили об экономии времени, у меня для тебя очень хорошие новости, — она немного нависает над своим столом, и Исак замечает, что её улыбка кажется неестественной, словно у пластиковой куклы. Она напоминает ему его собственную улыбку. — Так как ты несовершеннолетний, то все необходимые формы отказа уже подписали твои родители. Так что мы можем сразу перейти к делу.  
  
Он хмурится. Разумеется, он уже был в курсе, но упомянул об этом, чтобы услышать её подтверждение.  
  
Преждевременно лысеющий аспирант по имени Гейр ведёт его в помещение, где они проведут серию предварительных тестов, чтобы определить базовые параметры. Изначально Исак планировал особо не умничать во время всего испытания, но Карлсен, кажется, и так уже много о нём знает. И если она читала его карту, то, вероятно, в курсе, что он перескочил через два года обучения и что у него острый язык. Нет никакого смысла разыгрывать из себя «тупицу».  
  
Гейр практически не смотрит на него, глаза у него пустые и усталые. Кажется, он слишком много работает, и Исак думает, сможет ли довести его до предела. Вероятно, сможет. Но потом он замечает, что у Гейра немного дрожат руки. На нём розовые резиновые перчатки. Видимо, он боится обжечься. Какая ирония.  
  
— Я думал, что вы, ребята, будете оснащены получше, — презрительно усмехается Исак, лёжа на кушетке, на которой Гейр собирается его обследовать. Между ними целый метр.  
  
— Она не хотела ранить твоё самолюбие, поэтому не разрешила использовать более плотные перчатки. Негативные эмоции могут изменить твоё восприятие боли, — отвечает Гейр, и Исак ненавидит и его тоже.  
  
— По мне так пусть лучше пострадает моё самолюбие, чем твои пальцы. Но каждому своё.  
  
 _Блядь._  Исак вздыхает. Вот яркий пример того, как всё идёт неправильно с самого начала. Так что можно забыть о том, чтобы изображать невинного, милого и приятного парня и заводить союзников.  
  
Гейр встречается с ним взглядом, и Исак замечает, что черты его лица достаточно мягкие. Кажется, он совершенно не обращает внимания на Исака и его высокомерие.  
  
— Я знаю, что это страшно. Но я обещаю, что с тобой всё будет в порядке. Мы можем остановиться в любой момент, если ты почувствуешь дискомфорт. Достаточно просто сказать. Мы здесь не для того, чтобы тебя пытать. Мы здесь для того, чтобы проводить эксперименты, которые, будем надеяться, сделают твою жизнь и жизнь других людей немного легче. И было бы неоценимо, если бы ты решил с нами сотрудничать.  
  
Исак поражён и чувствует себя как ребёнок. Этот молодой человек всего лишь пытается делать свою работу, а Исак, вероятно, ведёт себя, как капризный мальчишка на приёме у зубного врача.  
  
Исак немного успокаивается. Потом внимательно смотрит на него. Что-то в этом Гейре неуловимо напоминает ему Эвена, и он снова начинает нервничать.  
  
— Я сейчас нанесу немного капсаицина на твою правую голень, если ты не возражаешь, — говорит Гейр. — Это химическое вещество, содержащееся…  
  
— В перце чили, — Исак заканчивает предложение за него, не в силах удержаться. — Я знаю, что такое капсаицин.  
  
Гейр улыбается. — Она говорила, что ты умный.  
  
— Да, и раньше, и сейчас, — Исак пожимает плечами.  
  
— И скромный. Я помню, что читал об этом в твоей карте.  
  
— Может, ты уже приступишь к своей работе? — фыркает Исак и снова чувствует себя ребёнком. Похоже, его хладнокровие кануло в небытие. Что-то в спокойствии Гейра напоминает ему Эвена, и это раздражает Исака.  _Прекрати о нём думать._  
  
— Я вижу, ты уже начал третировать моих сотрудников, — говорит доктор Карлсен, заходя в смотровую. Она переобулась, и теперь на ней туфли на невысоком каблуке. Они неприятно стучат, когда она двигается.  
  
— Это меньшее, что я могу сделать, учитывая то, какую боль вы собираетесь мне причинить, — отвечает Исак.  
  
— Боль, которую ты предположительно не чувствуешь.  
  
 _Точно._  Именно таков его план. Исаку нужно продолжать концентрироваться на своём плане.  
  
Карлсен придвигает стул ближе к кровати и садится.  
  
— Исак, ты умный молодой человек, и я уверена, что ты провёл достаточно глубокое исследование, — говорит она. — Негативные эмоции могут менять твоё восприятие боли, как уже, наверное, сказал тебе Гейр. Именно поэтому мы не хотим, чтобы ты держал их в себе.  
  
— Никаких негативных эмоций с моей стороны. Я просто констатирую факт.  
  
— Ожидание — ещё один дополнительный фактор, который может исказить уровень боли, которую ты на самом деле чувствуешь. Я уверена, что об этом ты тоже читал, — продолжает она. — Поэтому, если ты ожидаешь, что тебе будет больно, существует вероятность, что ты будешь ощущать боль сильнее.  
  
Это правда. Исак читал об этом. Он прочитал все статьи, опубликованные её командой за последние годы. Он также прочёл работу её наставницы, доктора Айрин Трейси, которая руководит собственной лабораторией в университете Оксфорда. Её прозвали «Королевой боли», и Исак, в общем-то, рад, что оказался в центре Карлсен. Ему интересно, почему именно женщин привлекают подобные области науки: изучение боли, изучение прикосновений, изучение чувств. Нужно будет погуглить это позже.  
  
— Мы сегодня не будем делать ничего глобального, просто проведём серию базовых тестов и пройдёмся по основной терминологии. Ты не возражаешь, Исак? — спрашивает она так, словно говорит с ребёнком. — Я также передам тебе пакет документов, с которыми ты сможешь ознакомиться и подписать.  
  
— Я думал, это уже сделали мои родители, — бормочет он.  
  
— Да, но что-то мне подсказывает, что тебе, вероятно, захочется ознакомиться с ними самому.  
  
— Ложное ощущение свободы выбора?  
  
— Можно и так сказать.  
  
.  
  
У Исака чуть не падает челюсть, когда он узнаёт, что окажется внутри магнитно-резонансного томографа 7 Тесла. Их всего около сотни во всём мире, и Норвегия лишь недавно приобрела один подобный аппарат, ставший собственностью Технологического университета в Тронхейме, расположенного в часе езды на север.  
  
— Я же говорила, что ты особенный, — улыбается доктор Карлсен, и Исак внезапно чувствует головокружение. — Обычно мы с командой работаем с ним на территории университета, но мы пришли к выводу, что тебе будет комфортнее здесь, а не в университетской больнице. Поэтому мы организовали транспортировку оборудования сюда. Мы не хотели, чтобы ты чувствовал себя, будто тебя поместили в стационар.  
  
Это… знак внимания.  
  
— Ты попробуешь его завтра, но я подумала, что если ты будешь знать заранее, то легче пойдёшь на контакт и будешь готов к сотрудничеству.  
  
Эта женщина и правда пугает. Но пугает иначе. В отличие от его матери она не кричит до тех пор, пока её визги — единственное, что заполняет его мозг. Нет, доктор Карлсен пугает, потому что она такая же хитрая и так же мастерски манипулирует людьми, как и сам Исак.  
  
Они отлично поладят.  
  


________________________________________  
 **Партнёр по науке 3  
16:18**

  
  
Как твой день?  
  


Нормально

  
  
Нормально?  
  


Да. Встречался с докторами. Провели первичные тесты

  
  
Они тебя там не пытают?  
  


Нет. Они очень даже милые :)

  
  
О, ок, слава богу!  
Это хорошо  
Но не слишком там расслабляйся  
Тебе всё равно нужно будет оттуда уйти  
  


Я так и делаю

  
  
Не хочешь поболтать?  
  


Мы уже болтаем

  
  
Нет, я имел в виду поговорить  
по телефону  
то есть типа я тебе позвоню  
  


Хм, зачем

  
  
Мне больше нравится, когда я могу слышать твой голос  
Так я могу определить, когда ты смеёшься или улыбаешься  
  


Это вызывает беспокойство

  
  
Короче я сейчас позвоню  
И тебе лучше взять трубку

________________________________________

  
  
— Привет.  
  
Исак не думает, что когда-нибудь привыкнет к голосу Эвена по телефону. Он глубокий и мягкий, но в то же время немного хриплый. Он звучит так, словно только что проснулся, и Исак вдруг начинает безумно скучать по всем разам, когда просыпался рядом с ним, и его тело мгновенно вспыхивает от этих мыслей.  
  
— Привет, — эхом отзывается Исак, но у него выходит пискляво и странно.  _Вот дерьмо._ Эвен смеётся.  
  
— Видишь? Я не могу слышать такого, когда мы переписываемся.  
  
— Почему тебе хочется слышать такие вещи? — фыркает Исак, но вообще-то ему хочется узнать ответ.  
  
— Так более искренне. Тебе не кажется? Также мне приятно знать, что ты не такой сдержанный и холодный, когда слышишь мой голос.  
  
— Ты такой самовлюблённый, — смеётся Исак. — Возможно, я просто в принципе волнуюсь, когда разговариваю по телефону.  
  
— Ты? Волнуешься? По телефону? Готов поспорить, что ты уже половину персонала подмял под себя, используя свои хитрые уловки.  
  
Исак закатывает глаза.  
  
— Ты только что закатил глаза. Не так ли? — смеётся Эвен, и Исаку приходится сесть, потому что в животе снова начинают порхать бабочки. — Так как прошёл твой день? Какие тесты они проводят? Расскажи мне.  
  
Рассказать Эвену. Вероятно, это ужасная идея. Зная Эвена и его комплекс спасителя, можно с уверенностью сказать, что он бы, наверное, нашёл способ долететь до Тронхейма, а потом пройти пешком оставшееся расстояние, чтобы кричать у него под окном.  
  
Исак не может рассказать ему о своём плане. Но, возможно, он может поделиться какими-то мелочами.  
  
— Что ты хочешь знать? — спрашивает Исак.  
  
— Ну, не знаю. Что у тебя за комната? Где находится это здание? Есть ли там ещё дома по соседству? Приятные ли там люди? Хорошо ли кормят?  
  
Исак делает глубокий вдох. На такие вопросы он может ответить.  
  
— Ну, еда тут ужасная. Комната у меня стерильная и самая обычная, но по крайней мере нет соседей. У меня два больших окна, и я на пятом этаже. И прежде чем ты спросишь, нет, я не могу сбежать через окно, как и ты не сможешь через него забраться ко мне — здесь слишком высоко. — Эвен тихо смеётся, и Исак осторожно улыбается, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы это никак не отразилось на его голосе. Он не уверен почему, но не хочет, чтобы Эвен знал, что его смех вызывает у него улыбку. — Здание выглядит как старинный замок, — продолжает он. — Оно посреди леса. К нему ведёт небольшая подъездная дорога, а ближайшие дома в нескольких километрах отсюда. Оно выглядит как реабилитационный центр или психиатрическая клиника.  
  
Исак замолкает.  _Психиатрическая клиника._ Биполярное расстройство. Он помнит, как Эвен поделился с ним своим диагнозом. Они совсем не говорили об этом.  
  
Он прислушивается, пытаясь выявить какие-то признаки беспокойства Эвена, но ничего не замечает.  
  
— Психиатрическая клиника — не триггер для меня, Исак, — говорит Эвен, словно прочитав его мысли, и Исак облегчённо выдыхает, даже не заметив, что до этого задержал дыхание. — Продолжай.  
  
— Хм, окей. Думаю, в принципе это всё.  
  
— А как врачи? Приятные? Они уже начали «изучать» тебя?  
  
— Ну, я сегодня познакомился с доктором Карлсен. Она тестирует мой болевой порог, — отвечает Исак.  
  
— Болевой порог? Какое это имеет отношение к тому, что ты обжигаешь людей?  
  
— Ну, то, обо что обжигаются люди, прикасающиеся ко мне, по идее обжигает и меня. Так что неплохо для начала выяснить мою устойчивость к этой боли.  
  
Исак буквально слышит, как мысли крутятся в голове Эвена.  
  
— Но разве они не должны сначала помочь тебе с основной проблемой? То есть с самими ожогами? Разве не в этом смысл всего этого?  
  
Эвен. Такой милый. Такой наивный.  
  
— В общем, нет. Я знаю, что это прозвучит странно. Но я сейчас очень ценный кадр. Очень дорогой. А когда ты представляешь ценность, то логично, что сначала ты занимаешься решением важных вопросов для большинства, ну или по крайней мере тех вещей, за которые платят, а не решением своих собственных проблем, — говорит Исак.  
  
— А если попроще?  
  
Исак улыбается. — Я не плачу лаборатории. Лаборатория платит мне. Ну, а точнее моим родителям. Поэтому приоритетом для лаборатории является не лечение моего заболевания, а его изучение, чтобы найти лекарство для того, что представляется им сейчас наиболее важным.  
  
Исак чувствует, что Эвен расстроен.  
  
— Не понимаю, какие ещё важные вопросы? Что может быть важнее, чем твоё состояние?  
  
— Ну… Хочешь верь, хочешь не верь, но в мире мало людей, невосприимчивых к прикосновению, а точнее, в моём случае, обжигающих людей в процессе прикосновения. Однако очень много людей страдают от хронических болей. Поэтому это более важно, чем моё заболевание, я полагаю.  
  
— И это справедливо?  
  
— Нет. Вот почему я скоро выйду отсюда.  
  
— Когда? — спрашивает Эвен, и его голос теперь звучит более решительно.  
  
— Скоро.  
  
— Как?  
  
— Я пока не могу тебе рассказать.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Просто поверь мне. У меня всё под контролем.  
  
Эвен раздражённо вздыхает, но Исак понимает, что он больше не будет настаивать. Однако ему странно произносить эти слова.  _Поверь мне_. Они такие личные. Такие нежные. Исак не уверен, почему Эвен делает это — доверяет ему — почему он верит его словам, хотя большинство их них всегда были ложью. Исак не уверен, почему этот парень продолжает верить ему, сражаться за него. Исак не знает.  
  
— Как ты? — спрашивает Исак, потому что вдруг понимает, что забыл спросить до этого. Это обычный вопрос, но его щёки вспыхивают сами по себе.  
  
Голос Эвена звучит не менее удивлённым от этого неожиданного чуткого вопроса.  
  
— Я? Хм. У меня всё нормально. Спасибо, — Исак слушает его сбивчивое бормотание.  
  
— Как Юлие?  
  
— О боже. Точно. Юлие! — Эвен вздыхает, и Исак вспоминает сообщение, которое отправил ей Эвен, сообщение, которым он поделился с ним. — Она хорошо. Очень хорошо. Она ввалилась ко мне в комнату, когда прочитала сообщение. Она чуть не задушила меня в объятьях и много плакала. Ну, ты же знаешь, какая она.  
  
Добрая. Вот какая она.  
  
— Я рад, что всё хорошо, — говорит ему Исак и правда так считает.  
  
— Спасибо. Я тоже.  
  
.  
  
На второй день Исак с раннего утра оказывается в кабинете доктора Карлсен. Там он видит Гейра, готовящегося к их сеансу, и кивает ему в знак приветствия.  
  
— Волнуешься? — спрашивает Гейр, прекрасно понимая, почему глаза Исака сверкают. МРТ 7 Тесла! Заучка, помешанный на науке, живущий внутри него, не может дождаться, пусть и знает, чем ему это грозит.  
  
— Немного, — пожимает плечами Исак.  
  
.  
  
Карлсен показывает ему сенсорную карту, которую они будут использовать, чтобы видеть реакцию его мозга во время тестов, и Исак кивает каждому слову, которое она произносит. Он раньше видел лишь фотографии в заумных книгах. То, что он видит это собственными глазами, заставляет его трепетать от благоговения.  
  
— Мы сможем увидеть всё, что происходит в твоём великолепном мозге, — говорит она, словно обращается к обычному человеку, ничего не знающему о нейронауке. Исак знает, насколько перспективна эта область и как далеко учёные в ней продвинулись, но он также знает, что боль остаётся загадкой для исследователей из-за своей субъективности. Он знает, что они всё равно будут полагаться на его оценку собственной боли. — Мы всё равно будем просить тебя оценить интенсивность боли по шкале от нуля до десяти после каждого эксперимента, чтобы получить исходные данные для сравнительной оценки.  
  
— Сравнительной оценки, — кивает Исак несмотря на то, что знает, что это неправда.  
  
— Ты звучишь скептически, — отмечает она.  
  
— Зачем нужно, чтобы я оценивал боль, если вы можете видеть, как мой мозг загорается на карте?  
  
 _Потому что мой мозг будет загораться везде, и вы не сможете понять, действительно ли мне больно._  
  
— Потому что твоя оценка интенсивности боли — именно то, что имеет значение. Твой мозг может рассказать мне, что твоё тело испытывает дискомфорт, но только ты можешь оценить, насколько он силён.  
  
Она по-прежнему не до конца честна с ним, но и нельзя сказать, что она ему врёт. Это хорошо.  
  
— Потому что только я могу чувствовать то, что я чувствую, — говорит Исак, и она улыбается.  
  
— Только ты можешь чувствовать то, что чувствуешь.  
  
.  
  
— И как это было? — спрашивает Гейр. Карлсен не присутствует на этой части экспериментов, и Исак пытается понять почему.  
  
— Три, — врёт Исак. Это было по крайней мере шесть, для обычного человека — восемь. Но они не должны этого знать.  
  
— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Гейр и выглядит по-настоящему обеспокоенным. Он только что приложил бутылку с кипятком к участку его бедра, покрытому капсаицином, имитируя тем самым эффект от ожога второй степени. Кажется, он совершенно потрясён спокойствием Исака.  
  
— Уверен, — врёт Исак.  
  
У него большой опыт в том, чтобы скрывать свою боль. Это не значит, что он её не чувствует. Он просто учится игнорировать её, концентрироваться на более сильных ощущениях, на более важных вещах. До тех пор, пока он может скрывать свою боль, её не существует.  
  
Гейр прикладывает охлаждающий пакет к ожогу, и Исаку приходится постараться, чтобы скрыть испытываемое облегчение, чтобы сдержать слёзы, желающие скатиться по щекам.  
Гейр «пытает» его ещё немного, старательно, методично, зачитывая вслух необходимые инструкции с пугающей точностью и усердием. Научно. Исак готов рассмеяться, потому что вдруг понимает, что, наверное, звучал точно так же, когда предлагал Эвену попробовать научные обнимашки и научные поцелуи.  
  
 _По крайней мере я не причинял ему боль._  
  
Если бы он мог сейчас увидеть Эвена. Возможно, тогда ему не было бы так больно. Возможно.  
  
 _Блядь._  
  
.  
  
Карлсен находит его позже, когда он пытается отдышаться и сдержать слёзы в углу, где нет камер, и Исак мгновенно берёт себя в руки.  
  
— Я думал, я особенный, — говорит он, изображая, что его задело её отсутствие.  
  
— Так и есть, — отвечает она. — Я была в помещении, где находится пульт управления. Подумала, что ты будешь чувствовать себя более расслабленно наедине с Гейром.  
  
— Расслабленно? Ну, можно и так сказать, — Исак пытается засмеяться, но даже это сейчас причиняет боль.  
  
— Да, расслабленно. По крайней мере если судить по тому, что ты оценил все свои ощущения в диапазоне от одного до четырёх из десяти возможных.  
  
— Ну, это и правда было не особенно больно, — пожимает плечами Исак.  
  
— Исак, у тебя весь мозг был охвачен огнём.  
  
— Я всегда охвачен огнём.  
  
Она вздыхает, явно раздражённо. — Исак, это исследование будет успешным, только если ты будешь сотрудничать и честно определять уровень боли. Нет смысла врать нам, если тебе больно. Мы лишь хотим тебе помочь.  
  
— Я испытываю боль всю свою жизнь. Возможно, я просто к ней привык.  
  
И это первый правдивый факт, которым он поделился с ней, хотя необходимость мириться с нестерпимой болью стала частью его лишь с тринадцати лет.  
  
Она садится на стул рядом с ним и поправляет очки на переносице. Брови сходятся вместе, образуя складку, хотя губы лишь слегка поджаты. Она думает, и её мысли не настолько очевидны, как у большинства людей. Он не может её прочитать. Пока не может.  
  
— Ты знал, что боль считают пятым основным показателем состояния организма? — спрашивает она его. В её голосе нет снисходительности. Её тон тоже изменился. Стал более дружелюбным.  
  
Исак качает головой, потому что нет, он этого не знал. В другое время он бы раздражённо стукнул себя по груди и нашёл способ продемонстрировать, что он в курсе, потому что ненавидит, когда чего-то не знает. Но он слишком устал, чтобы играть, и она предлагает ему бесплатные знания. — Разве их не четыре?  
  
— Частота пульса, температура, частота дыхания и артериальное давление — основные четыре. Это верно, — кивает она, потом наклоняется чуть ближе, ближе, чем сделал бы любой, кто в курсе его заболевания. — Но боль недавно добавили в этот список. Потому что без способности чувствовать боль нам будет грозить катастрофа.  
  
Исак не отвечает, у него нет сил искать слова.  
  
— Мир — опасное место, а боль — механизм, которые мы используем, чтобы учиться на ошибках и видимых угрозах и держаться от них подальше. Когда ты ударяешься пальцем на ноге об угол стола, твоё тело учится избегать этого угла. Когда ты обжигаешься, то следишь за тем, чтобы это не случилось снова, и так далее. Боль жизненно важна.  
  
Исак не знает, куда она клонит. Его боль несравнима с болью обычного человека. Его боль причиняется не внешними факторами или предметами. Его боль живёт на его коже, в его костях. Его боль постоянна.  
  
— Люди, которые не могут чувствовать боль, участвуют в других программах, Исак. И я могу тебя направить в одну из них, — говорит она, и он наконец понимает смысл её монолога.  
  
— Я оценил свою боль в диапазоне от одного до четырёх. У меня нет врождённой нечувствительности к боли, — возражает он. Он знает, что она не заставит его сменить программу. Он знает, что она бросает вызов его заявлениям, его оценке боли. Она пытается манипулировать им, как он сам манипулировал бы другими в этой ситуации.  
  
Она жёстко смотрит на него, холодно, укоризненно. Он чувствует, что практически готов опустить глаза и извиниться.  
  
— Я не буду тебе говорить, как и что ты чувствуешь, Исак. Однако я скажу тебе, что, что бы ты ни задумал, это обернётся против тебя. Если ты продолжишь так низко оценивать уровень боли, тесты для определения предельной точки для твоего тела станут более жёсткими. И некоторые последствия могут иметь продолжительный эффект. Ты можешь пожалеть об этом в будущем.  
  
— Со мной всё будет в порядке.

.  
  
Вечером Исак не может есть, потому что его тошнит. Кожа горит в тех местах, где подвергалась фальшивым ожогам и ударам током с помощью старины Гейра, а перед глазами всё немного плывёт. Он украл градусник из кладовки, и повышенная температура начинает его беспокоить. У него кружится голова. Он чувствует себя совершенно измотанным и слабым.  
  
Он проводит четырнадцать минут в большой комнате отдыха с остальными пациентами и разговаривает как минимум с тремя людьми. Он знает, что одна из медсестёр наблюдает за ним и докладывает обо всём Карлсен, и ему нужно, чтобы она поверила его заявлению о высоком болевом пороге. Если он сейчас упадёт в обморок, или устроит сцену, или сбежит в свою комнату, это будет означать обратное.  
  
Поэтому он делает всё, чтобы выглядеть спокойным и равнодушным во время ужина, и участвует в разговоре с другими, на случай если их потом будут расспрашивать о его поведении.  
  
Потом Исак запирается в своей комнате и пытается заставить боль утихнуть.  
  
Он сворачивается клубком на кровати, обхватывает колени руками и раскачивается из стороны в сторону как ребёнок. Это глупо, но в прошлом доказало свою эффективность.  
Но в этот раз ничего не получается.  
  
Морщась от боли, он тянется к коробке под кроватью и достаёт одну из книг, лежащих сверху.  _Гегель_. Немецкий идеалист.  _Великолепно._  Исаку не очень нравится читать белиберду идеалистов. Но некоторым работам Гегеля удаётся наполнить его лёгкостью. Возможно, дело в их взаимном восхищении Гераклитом.  
  
Или, может быть, дело в том, как он определяет реальность.  _Единственная известная нам реальность — выдуманная. Всё вокруг нас не настоящее._  Боль Исака не настоящая, если мир, в котором он живёт, ненастоящий.  
  
Обычно это срабатывает.  
  
 _Я на самом деле не здесь. Я не здесь._  
  
Ничего не получается, и Исаку кажется, что кости трещат внутри, моля хоть о каком-то облегчении, о лекарстве. Он мог бы найти немного морфина внизу, если будет осторожен. Он знает, где его хранят, благодаря прогулкам с Эммой. Он знает, что это сойдёт ему с рук. Но морфин будет заметен в результатах анализов.  
  
Ему нужно справиться с этим самому.  
  
Но ему больно. Ему так больно, что Исак с трудом различает предметы вокруг, его кожа горит, а простыни промокли от пота. У него действительно ощущение, что мозг объят пламенем.  
  
 _Огонь._  
  
Исак думает об Эвене, хотя и не собирался. О его нежных руках, о его улыбке, об изгибе шеи, куда Исак любил утыкаться, когда мог, где ему всегда было особенно тепло, где он чувствовал себя защищённым.  
  
И эти мысли, поглотившие его подсознание, настолько успокаивают и утешают, что он едва не подпрыгивает от облегчения, растекающегося по его телу. Он чувствует себя так, будто его окатили холодной водой из шланга в жаркий июльский день.  
  
На мгновение он снова может дышать. И Исак цепляется за этот момент, пытаясь растянуть его, сделать так, чтобы он длился как можно дольше, потому что знает, что, как только он пройдёт, боль вернётся и будет в десять раз более интенсивной.  
  
Но этого не происходит.  
  
 _Хм.  
Что это было?!_  
  
Исак садится и понимает, что боль покинула его тело, словно по мановению волшебной палочки. Потом он вспоминает, что до этого момента не думал об Эвене весь день.  
  
 _Эвен._  
  
Эвен всегда отгонял боль, когда был рядом. Это стало одной из причин, по которой Исак не мог держаться от него на расстоянии. Но Эвена сейчас здесь нет. Как это возможно, что лишь мысль о нём облегчила его страдания?  
  
.  
  
Исак звонит ему, когда больше не может терпеть, когда больше не может сдерживаться.   
Такое ощущение, будто эксперименты активировали рецепторы в его мозгу, которые бездействовали долгое время — те, что наиболее чувствительны к боли.  
  
И хотя боль от тестов утихает, его обычная боль, та, что он испытывает постоянно, горит и расправляет крылья, когда солнце приближается к горизонту.  
  
Исак цепляется за мысли об Эвене, но в результате всё равно звонит ему, когда за окном сгущаются темнота и туман.  
  
Эвен отвечает мгновенно, словно неотрывно смотрел на свой телефон.  
  
Исак улыбается впервые за день. Он не помнит, о чём была шутка, но ему смешно. Эвен такой смешной. У Исака кружится голова, он измотан, сбит с толку. Ему снова нужно лечь.  
  
— Как ты? — спрашивает Эвен, и Исак хочет соврать, ему нужно соврать. Но он чувствует себя таким одиноким и измученным, что честность кажется единственным утешением среди происходящей драмы.  
  
— Не знаю. Я чувствую себя пьяным, — бормочет Исак в трубку. Он лежит на боку и так сильно сжимает телефон в руке, словно боится, что тот исчезнет.  
  
— Пьяным? Ты что, пил?!  
  
— Нет. Просто очень устал.  
  
— Как прошёл день? — спрашивает Эвен, и несмотря на все километры между ними Исак чувствует, что он хмурится. Он хочет стереть эту морщинку между бровей Эвена большим пальцем.  
  
— Тяжело, — признаётся Исак.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Я не могу тебе рассказать.  
  
— Исак, они тебя мучают? — волнение в голосе Эвена успокаивает.  
  
 _«Никто не заботится обо мне так, как ты»_ , — думает Исак. Но это неправда. Юнас звонил ему раз двадцать и прислал бессчётное количество сообщений. Как и Сана. Но они никогда не видели его таким, каким видел и видит Эвен. И он не хочет, чтобы это изменилось.  
  
— Немного, — отвечает Исак. И он знает, что сейчас ведёт себя эгоистично. Он знает, что сам поставил себя в такое положение, и знает, что легко может выбраться из него. Но когда он слышит, как Эвен —  _кто-нибудь, нет, именно Эвен_  — трясётся над ним, то чувствует себя особенным, важным.  
  
— Исак, это ненормально! Они не должны причинять тебе боль. Они должны прекратить свои тесты, если тебе больно. И они должны давать тебе какие-то лекарства после, разве нет?! Почему у тебя такой уставший голос?  
  
У Исака кружится голова от счастья. Боль ушла, хотя усталость осталась. Но он счастлив.  
  
— Хочешь, я приеду пораньше? Мутта поедет со мной, и я смогу убедить его поехать раньше. Мы можем тебя похитить. Ну то есть не похитить, а просто забрать с собой.  
  
— Эвен, — смеётся Исак, потому что Эвен становится таким очаровательным, когда заводится. — Не надо меня похищать. Не надо ничего делать. Я буду в порядке.  
  
— Почему ты звонишь мне и звучишь так, будто тебе больно, а потом запрещаешь тебе помочь?  
  
— Ты мне уже помогаешь.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
Исак поворачивается на другой бок, натягивает одеяло на голову, словно прячась от кого-то, возможно, от самого себя.  
  
— Твой голос, — шепчет Исак в трубку, будто раскрывая тайну. — Всё становится хорошо, когда я слышу твой голос.  
  
Исак не может этого видеть, но знает, что Эвен сейчас потрясён. Он редко говорит ему что-то приятное. Он должен говорить ему приятные вещи чаще.  
  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? — спрашивает Эвен после долгого молчания.  
  
— Просто поговори со мной. Расскажи мне что-нибудь. Расскажи мне всё.  
  
Они говорят по телефону много часов. В основном говорит Эвен, а Исак время от времени смеётся над довольно странными попытками Юлие больше общаться с сыном, учитывая недавнее развитие событий.  
  
Эвен рассказывает ему, как вернулся домой и увидел, что на входной двери висит флаг пансексуалов, и как его мама возмущалась, что в магазинах нет аксессуаров с подобной символикой, чтобы повесить на зеркало заднего вида в машине.  
  
— Она заказала целую пачку в интернете. Мне кажется, она сошла с ума, — смеётся Эвен, в то время как Исак одной рукой сжимает одеяло, а другой — телефон. — Она повесила радужный флаг на связку с ключами, когда я объяснил ей, что это общий символ, но она заменит его на трёхцветный флаг пансексуалов, когда ей его доставят. Она даже вступила в какую-то ассоциацию семей ЛГБТ или что-то в этом роде. И очень возмущалась, когда поняла, что в аббревиатуре нет П. Она точно сбрендила.  
  
Исак улыбается. Всё это кажется ему милым. — Я счастлив за тебя, — говорит он и правда так думает.  
  
— Спасибо. Боюсь, что она быстрее разболтает обо мне всему миру, чем у меня появится шанс сделать это самому.  
  
И после этого наступает тишина. Потому что теперь они оказались в странной ситуации. Эвен больше не скрывает свою ориентацию. А Исак продолжает находиться в замешательстве относительно себя.  
  
— Я уверен, твои родители…  
  
— Нет, — перебивает его Исак, потому что сегодняшний вечер был очень приятным. И он не хочет портить его мыслями о том, что ранит сильнее всего. Он не хочет с этим разбираться. Не сегодня. — Пожалуйста, не надо.  
  
Эвен не настаивает.  
  
Он продолжает болтать, рассказывает ещё больше историй, смешных, в основном смешных, пока Исак не начинает чувствовать, как сон овладевает им, как тяжелеют веки после напряжения дня, как тело, на котором появились новые шрамы и болевые точки, успокаивается.  
  
— Эвен, я засыпаю, — шепчет он из вежливости. Он не хочет, чтобы Эвен думал, что он просто забил на него.  
  
— Тогда спи. Я буду говорить, пока ты не заснёшь. Ладно?  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Сделай всё возможное, чтобы я тебе приснился, — шепчет Эвен. — С научной точки зрения, разумеется.  
  
Он снится Исаку. И в этом сне он прикасается к Эвену, и целует его, и спит с ним.  
  
И когда Эвен спрашивает его, что он сделает, если больше не сможет к нему прикасаться, Исак отвечает:  
  
— Я умру. Думаю, что, если я больше не смогу прикасаться к тебе, или чувствовать тебя, или слышать тебя, я просто умру.  
  
.  
  
Исак хмурится, когда видит рядом с кроватью монитор для отслеживания основных показателей жизнедеятельности. Он хмурится ещё сильнее, когда Гейр прикрепляет сенсоры к его пальцам и просит снять футболку. Это футболка Эвена, и Исак ни за что её не снимет.  
  
— Мне нужно прикрепить это к твоей груди, — объясняет Гейр с некоторым раздражением.  
  
— Я сам сделаю.  
  
— Рано или поздно тебе придётся позволить нам увидеть твою грудь.  
  
 _Нет. Ни за что. Никто не будет смотреть на мою грудь._  
  
— Будете сегодня отслеживать мои жизненные показатели? — спрашивает Исак у Карлсен холодным и монотонным голосом. Тем, который обычно всех выводит из себя.  
  
— Да, нам нужны базовые параметры и для этого тоже, — улыбается она и кладёт блокнот на один из столиков. — Я вижу, что твои показатели сейчас достаточно стандартны. Так что мы попробуем немного поиграть с этими цифрами, чтобы посмотреть, как ты реагируешь на разные вещи. Ты согласен?  
  
Исак пожимает плечами.  _Что такого они могут сделать._  
  
— Что ты думаешь о капитализме, Исак? — спрашивает она, заставляя его недоумённо заморгать.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Капитализм. Что ты думаешь об этом? В одном из эссе, которые ты написал в прошлом году, ты достаточно горячо высказывался по этому поводу. Это что-то, что злит тебя, задевает за живое?  
  
Исак сдерживает желание фыркнуть. — Не больше, чем обычного подростка.  
  
— Хорошо. Понимаю.  
  
Она задаёт ему ещё несколько странных вопросов и смотрит, как монитор выдаёт те же данные, что и до этого. Если она пытается вывести его из себя, то ей стоит держаться подальше от вопросов социальной несправедливости, потому что он слишком занят тем, что злится на всю вселенную, чтобы его взбесили такие мелочи.  
  
— Кто такой Эвен Бэк Насхайм?  
  
Исак резко дёргается вперёд, словно его укололи иголкой, и с ужасом слышит, как ускоряется звуковой сигнал.  _Что за херня._  
  
Карлсен усмехается, глядя на монитор.  
  
— Что? Кто? — Исак ещё пытается разыграть безразличие, но его сердце теперь бьётся с частотой 140 ударов в минуту, а это значительный скачок по сравнению с его обычными 90.  
  
— Эвен Бэк Насхайм, — повторяет она и снова улыбается, когда сердце Исака готово выпрыгнуть из груди во второй раз.  
  
 _Блядь. Блядь. Блядь._  
  
— Вы что, залезли в мой телефон? Шпионите за мной в моей комнате? — наконец выдавливает из себя Исак, собравшись с мыслями. — Не помню, чтобы мои родители подписывали документ, дающий вам на это право.  
— Мы не залезали в твой телефон и не шпионили за тобой, — улыбается она. — Он позвонил, чтобы его внесли в список посетителей на следующей неделе. Он также забронировал место на парковке. Звучал совершенно очаровательно.  
  
 _Ох.  
Вот дерьмо._  
  
— Бойфренд? — спрашивает она, и теперь у Исака подскакивает артериальное давление, а пульс достигает ненормальных 160 ударов.  
  
— Что?! Нет! С чего вы взяли?!  
  
В отдалении раздаётся смешок Гейра, и Исака охватывает непреодолимое желание броситься к нему и обжечь.  
  
— Не бойфренд. Так и запишем, — улыбается она, записывая что-то в свой пустой блокнот.   
Она всё время притворяется, что что-то пишет. Но Исак проверял, когда она отходила, чтобы открыть стеклянный шкафчик, и листы действительно оказались чистыми.   
Стандартная тактика устрашения. — Значит, друг?  
  
— Какая разница? — бормочет Исак.  
  
— Я спросила тебя о твоих политических взглядах. Теперь я спрашиваю о твоей системе поддержки. Обычные вопросы. Однако мы можем не говорить о мистере Насхайме, если ты испытываешь дискомфорт.  
  
Исак ненавидит её и её манипуляторскую натуру. Она великолепна. Исак бы с радостью проводил с ней время при иных обстоятельствах.  
  
— Он друг, — говорит он ей, не желая, чтобы это имя вызывало ещё больше подозрений. Эвен приедет к нему на следующей неделе, и, кажется, он единственный, кто может к нему прикасаться. Не говоря уже о том, что может облегчать его боль, просто поговорив с ним. Исак не хочет, чтобы она об этом узнала.  
  
— Почему твоё сердце так сильно забилось при упоминании обычного друга?  
  
— Незадолго до моего отъезда он из-за меня попал в больницу. Думаю, мои мозг и тело ещё не смирились с этим, — мгновенно отвечает Исак, надеясь таким образом закончить допрос об Эвене Бэке Насхайме.  
  
Но Карлсен прищуривается и снова делает вид, что что-то карябает в своем блокноте.  
  
— Ты знал, что большинство наших пациентов с редкими и малоизученными заболеваниями были гомосексуалами?  
  
Пульс Исака снова сбивается, а температура подскакивает. Она всегда высокая, но теперь даже Гейр начинает беспокоиться. Карлсен не хочет установить базовые параметры. Карлсен хочет знать, как его сломать. Вот что она пытается сделать.  
  
— Нет, я этого не знал.  
  
— Большинство были родом из невероятно религиозных семей и выросли в обстановке нетерпимости, что привело к серьёзным травмам, интернализации и глубоко укоренившейся ненависти к себе.  
  
— Вам об этом поведал ваш прекрасный сканер? — выплёвывает Исак, потому что мурашки бегут у него по коже, и он не хочет этого слышать. Он знает, что она делает, но у неё ничего не получится.  
  
— Нет, мы тесно сотрудничали с психиатрами, — спокойно отвечает Карлсен. — Мозг ребёнка — самая впечатляющая вещь в мире. То, как он адаптируется и импровизирует, чтобы защитить своего маленького владельца, невероятно завораживает. Но, к сожалению, подобная защита может быть очень деструктивной. Это может привести к глубокой травме, скрытой под множеством слоёв сложных физиологических симптомов. Как, например, психогенные неэпилептические приступы.  
  
— Почему вы мне об этом говорите?  
  
— Когда-то у меня была пациентка — молодая девушка, страдающая от сильнейших припадков, которые не были связаны с работой кортикальных нейронов, то есть не были эпилептическими. Мы провели много времени, пытаясь понять, что не так с ней и её мозгом. И выяснилось, что её припадки происходили под воздействием психологических факторов. Видишь ли, она была молодой убеждённой христианкой, которая любила девушек, — она делает паузу, и мозг Исака плавится. — Она так сильно подавляла свою истинную сущность под влиянием религии и строгого воспитания, что её мозг искал выход, чтобы справиться с напряжением. Захватывающе. Тебе не кажется?  
  
Исаку это не кажется захватывающим. Ему не нравится, что Карлсен давит на его больные места. Ему не нравится её тон и снисходительный взгляд. Она думает, что знает. Но это не так. Она ничего не знает. Она не знает о нём самых простых вещей.  
  
— И что? Она приняла свою гомосексуальность и зажила счастливой жизнью без припадков? Такова мораль этой истории?  
  
— Нет, мораль этой истории в том, что нам нужно было раньше пригласить психиатра для участия в исследовании, потому что мозг — тот ещё хитрюга, — отвечает она, поднимаясь со стула. — Ты встретишься со своим психиатром завтра утром. Подумала, что должна тебя предупредить.  
  
.  
  
Тесты сегодня такие же, как и вчера. Исак какое-то время находится внутри томографа, его колют острыми предметами, обжигают, успокаивают боль, чтобы потом снова обжигать и колоть. Он пытается давать разные оценки, но в рамках того же диапазона. Его максимальная оценка уровня боли — четыре.  
  
Он закрывает глаза, когда наступает очередь одного из тестов, причинивших накануне особо сильную боль. Он знает, что теперь ему будет ещё больнее, потому что он этого ждёт. Исак закрывает глаза и каким-то образом чувствует запах Эвена на футболке, которую надел под медицинский халат.  
  
 _Эвен._  
  
Исак цепляется за мысли о нём, и боль становится меньше.  
  
 _Эвен._  
  
Исак улыбается, потому что цифры на мониторе не меняются. Он спокоен, хотя его обжигают, и Гейр не верит своим глазам.  
  
Исак вспоминает, как читал статью о том, что верующие люди легче переносят боль, когда думают об Иисусе, или Будде, или любом другом объекте своего поклонения. И ему хочется засмеяться от понимания, что Эвен — то, что делает его боль терпимой.  
  
В конце дня Гейр выглядит так, словно ему жаль Исака, который просто лежит и терпит всё, что он для него приготовил.  
  
— Я думаю, тебе нужно сегодня поставить капельницу, — говорит он Исаку, пододвигая штатив к кровати.  
  
— Хм, это что, морфин? — вскидывает брови Исак, наблюдая, как Гейр вводит лекарство. Почему он решил дать ему болеутоляющее?  
  
— Просто прими это. Ладно? Я знаю, что ты особо не чувствуешь боли. Но просто… Чтобы у меня душа была спокойна.  
  
Исаку хочется рассмеяться. — Тебя уволят.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
 _Я даже нравлюсь тебе так же, как Эвену._  
  
.  
  
Морфиновый кайф. Это любимый кайф Исака. Возможно, из-за того, что прошло довольно много времени с его последнего укола. Или, может, вина Гейра настолько велика, что он ввёл ему двойную дозу.  
  
Исак под воздействием наркотика. Исак под кайфом. Исак в эйфории. И он не может сдерживать себя.  
  


________________________________________  
 **Партнёр по науке 3  
19:09**

  
  
Я сегодня звонил в твою лабораторию  
Они так странно себя вели  
Я забронировал место на парковке  
Было очень странно  
Ты уверен, что я не смогу тебя похитить?  
  


Ты мжешь делать смной что захчешь

  
  
Хм, окей  
Что происходит?  
  


Привет  
Хэллоооу  
Пзвони мне

 

________________________________________

  
  
— Алло? Исак, всё нормально?  
  
— Привет, Эвен! — восклицает Исак, потом хихикает, закрывая рот свободной рукой.  
  
— Что? Исак, ты хихикаешь?  
  
— Нет, заткнись!  
  
— Ты уверен, что сейчас в лаборатории, а не на какой-то пьяной вечеринке? Ты мне каждый день звонишь пьяный, — он слышит тихий смех Эвена.  
  
— Не пьяный! Под кайфом!  
  
— Не пьяный. Под кайфом. Так и запишем, — серьёзным тоном говорит Эвен. — Могу я поинтересоваться, что ты принял?  
  
— Морфин.  
  
— О. Люблю это морфиновое возбуждение.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь, — говорит Исак. Он перекатывается на живот, и дрыгает ногами в воздухе. Он чувствует себя… как девчонка? — Я чувствую себя, как девчонка.  
  
— Что это вообще значит? — смеётся Эвен, и Исаку тоже хочется смеяться в ответ.  
  
— Не знаю. Я странно себя чувствую. Не задавай мне вопросов.  
  
— Почему нет? Потому что ты, возможно, ответишь правду?  
  
— Это вопрос. Я сказал никаких вопросов.  
  
— Встретил уже там кого-нибудь горячего и совершеннолетнего? — дразнит его Эвен, и Исак бы отпихнул его, если бы был рядом.  
  
— Гейр не горячий.  
  
— Гейр? Кто такой Гейр?  
  
— Парень, который дал мне морфин, — пожимает плечами Исак. — Я думаю, я ему нравлюсь, хотя он и не жалеет меня во время экспериментов. Он так мил со мной, даже когда я ужасно себя веду.  
  
— Ты изменяешь мне с каким-то Гейром? — фыркает Эвен в телефон, и Исак чуть не падает с кровати.  
  
— Нет! О чём ты вообще говоришь?! — в ужасе вскрикивает он, в то время как смех Эвена наполняет его ухо и мозг. — Я не… Мы не… Мы с тобой, мы не…  
  
— Расслабься, Исак. Я имел в виду изменяешь как партнёру по науке, как человеку, с которым проводишь эксперименты. Я знаю, что ты не гомосексуал.  
  
 _Вот дерьмо._  
  
Исак не думает, что когда-нибудь так много смеялся, разговаривая по телефону. Всё, что говорит Эвен, кажется ему уморительным, и важным, и поразительным одновременно. Он запоминает каждый звук, издаваемый Эвеном. Каждый. И Исаку кажется, будто он парит.  
  
— Насколько сильно ты под кайфом? — спрашивает Эвен чуть позже.  
  
— Невероятно.  
  
— Что именно это значит?  
  
— Невероятно настолько, что я дам возмутительные ответы на все вопросы, которые ты можешь задать, — выпаливает Исак.  
  
— Тебе понравилось со мной целоваться?  
  
— Блядь! Я ещё не подготовился. Дай мне время на подготовку, — говорит Исак, садясь на кровать.  
  
— Ладно. Ну что, ты готов?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Тебе понравилось со мной целоваться? — снова спрашивает Эвен.  
  
— Ты такой зануда, — хмурится Исак.  
  
— Да, но понравилось?  
  
— А  _тебе_?  
  
— Невероятно, — отвечает Эвен, и его голос сладкий, как мёд. — Я бы с радостью повторил.  
  
— Конечно, повторил бы. Пффф. Следующий вопрос.  
  
— Что значит «пффф»? К тому же ты так и не ответил.  
  
— Следующий вопрос.  
  
Эвен вздыхает, словно ломает голову над тем, что спросить дальше.  
  
— Что бы ты сделал, если бы вдруг смог прикасаться к людям? Что ты хочешь делать, когда вылечишься?  
  
— Секс. Я хочу заняться сексом, — выдаёт Исак и каким-то образом оказывается лежащим на полу.  _Плевать._  
  
— О, вау, — Эвен закашливается на другом конце линии. — Интересное развитие событий. Должен признать, что не ожидал такого.  
  
— Много очень горячего секса. Очень много.  
  
— Но ты никогда раньше не занимался сексом. Что если тебе не понравится?  
  
— Понравится, — настаивает Исак.  
  
— Окей, вау. Ладно, — смеётся Эвен.  
  
— Почему ты смеёшься?  
  
— Можно я запишу этот разговор? А то ты мне не поверишь, когда я тебе о нём расскажу.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ничего. Ничего, — Эвен снова смеётся. — А что ты хочешь попробовать помимо секса?  
  
— Минет. Много-много минетов.  
  
— О боже! — взвизгивает Эвен, и Исак не понимает, что происходит, но всё равно продолжает смеяться.  
  
— Что?!  
  
— Исак, это так по-гейски. Это очень-очень гомосексуально.  
  
— Нет! Нет, если минет будут делать мне! — возражает Исак.  
  
— Но минет тебе может делать и парень.  
  
— Я… Нет! Нет, парни не будут делать мне минет. Я не разрешаю им делать мне минет!  
  
— Окей, — хихикает Эвен. — Парням не разрешается делать тебе минет. Так и запишем.  
  
— Ты что, составляешь список?  
  
— Да, готовлюсь к тому моменту, когда ты выйдешь из центра, — отвечает Эвен. — Хочешь ещё что-нибудь добавить?  
  
Исак думает. Он лежит на спине на полу и чувствует себя странно довольным и расслабленным.  
  
— Держаться за руки, — говорит он после долгой паузы. — Мне всегда хотелось держаться с кем-нибудь за руки.  
  
Возможно, он всё придумывает, но он практически уверен, что Эвен сейчас улыбается.  
  
— К этому пункту парни тоже не допускаются?  
  
Исак думает об этом. Она бы не стала сильно возражать. Он не думает, что она бы ударила его, если бы он держался за руки с парнем. Наверное, нет. Она бы кричала, но бить бы не стала. Она бы не заперла его за это в шкафу.  
  
— Нет. Тут можно. Думаю, тут всё нормально.  
  
Они обсуждают, что будут делать, когда Эвен приедет его навестить, и Исак говорит, что он не может прикасаться к нему на людях. Он говорит, что это разрушит его планы, и Эвен обещает, что не будет.  
  
— А что насчёт времени, когда мы будет только вдвоём? — спрашивает Эвен.  
  
— Не уверен, что они позволят мне остаться с тобой наедине.  
  
— И всё же, что если мы найдём возможность? Я смогу тогда держать тебя за руку?  
  
Исак вспыхивает в темноте, и это такое приятное чувство.  
  
— Сможешь.

.  
  
— Кто такой Эвен Бэк Насхайм? — продолжает спрашивать его Карлсен следующие несколько дней. Видимо, она пытается решить, что делать, когда он приедет навестить Исака, Исака, который полыхает от боли на её столе уже много часов.  
  
Он готов сломаться, и она знает об этом. Она видит это на мониторе. Они разрывают его на части, и даже запах Эвена не помогает облегчить боль.  
  
Гейр, должно быть, знал, что они собираются удесятерить свои усилия в тот вечер, когда дал ему морфин.  
  
— Кто такой Эвен Бэк Насхайм?  
  
— Не ваше дело! — цедит Исак сквозь зубы. Сегодня у него под халатом три футболки Эвена, все три насквозь промокли от пота.  
  
— Хорошо. Думаю, что немного поболтаю с ним, когда он приедет завтра, — улыбается Карлсен.  
  
— Если вы только прикоснётесь к нему, я спалю всё это грёбаное учреждение дотла!  
Карлсен опускает очки на нос. Она выглядит удивлённой, застигнутой врасплох. Исаку хочется распустить её пучок, вцепиться руками в волосы и орать ей в лицо. Его тело кажется чем-то чужеродным. Он на грани безумия.  
  
— Очень хороший друг. Так и запишем, — говорит она и снова делает липовые записи в липовом блокноте.  
  
— Не провоцируй её, — говорит ему Гейр, когда они остаются вдвоём, и он прикладывает охлаждающие пакеты к коже Исака. — Просто скажи, что он твой друг. Не позволяй эмоциям захлестнуть тебя.  
  
— Иди на хуй! Если ты только посмотришь в сторону Эвена, я тебя убью!  
  
— Господи, Исак, — вздыхает Гейр, поднимаясь. Он возвращается с салфеткой и новыми охлаждающими пакетами. — Ты плачешь.  
  
Он садится и начинает вытирать лицо Исака, словно его там и нет.  
  
— Не прикасайся ко мне! Я  _не_  плачу! Я вообще никогда не плачу!  
  
Но он плачет, сейчас и вообще. Ну или по крайней мере сейчас плачет его тело.  
  
Почему люди плачут? Почему одни плачут, когда другие этого не делают? Почему женщины больше подвержены слезам, чем мужчины? В чём разница между обычными слезами и слезами, вызванными сильными эмоциями? Исак помнит, что как-то провёл неделю, изучая плач и научные исследования, связанные с этим явлением.  
  
Он знает, что его слёзы — это реакция на боль, которую ему причинили, но истерика даёт повод полагать, что, возможно, дело ещё в чем-то.  
  
— Исак, вред, наносимый твоим нервным окончаниям, может быть необратимым. Ты должен сказать мне, если нам нужно остановиться. Ты  _должен_ , понимаешь?  
  
.  
  
— Вальтерсен, к тебе посетитель, — говорит одна из работниц центра Сара, когда находит его в комнате отдыха позднее этим вечером.  
  
— Посетитель?  
  
— Да, к тебе пришёл молодой человек.  
  
Исак, не думая, бросается в стойке регистратуры. Ну, конечно, Эвен решил приехать на день раньше, чтобы сделать ему сюрприз. У него по-прежнему болят кости и горит кожа, потому что он отказался от любых обезболивающих после сегодняшней адской сессии.  
Он бежит, его тело буквально летит к главному входу.  
  
Исак понятия не имеет, что говорить или делать, не знает, как сейчас выглядит или пахнет, но ему наплевать. Он бежит.  
  
И только когда он оказывается там, вдруг понимает, что, если бы это был Эвен, он бы физически  _почувствовал_  его присутствие.  _Разумеется._  
  
Он даже не пытается скрыть своего разочарования.  
  
 _Арвид._  
  
.  
  
— Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? — хмурится Исак, когда они усаживаются за столик во внутреннем дворике. На улице прохладно, учитывая, что на нём лишь больничный халат и две футболки Эвена под ним, но холод успокаивает его. Кожа Исака по-прежнему горит.  
  
— Забавно, потому что я собирался задать тебе тот же вопрос, — отвечает Арвид. На нём красный свитер и тёмные джинсы, и на вкус Исака он выглядит слишком самодовольно.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
  
— Я здесь не для того, чтобы наезжать на тебя за то, что ты меня подставил. Не беспокойся.  
  
— Неужели похоже, что я  _беспокоюсь_  о твоих преданных чувствах, Арвид?  
  
— Сурово, — морщится тот. — Меня бы это задело, но, глядя на тебя сейчас, я верю, что у тебя есть другие поводы для беспокойства.  
  
— У меня мало времени, — закатывает глаза Исак. Ему плевать, что Арвид видит его таким разбитым.  
  
— Да? А какие у тебя ещё сегодня дела, позволь спросить.  
  
— Иди на хуй! — рявкает Исак ему в лицо, сжимая кулаки.  
  
— Что ты делаешь в этом месте? Ты в полном раздрае. Ты мне больше нравишься, когда ты холоден как лёд, спокоен и расчётлив.  
  
— Нет, не думаю, что я тебе нравлюсь таким, Арвид, — говорит Исак. — Не думаю, что я тебе нравлюсь, когда разрываю тебя на клочки, используя лишь слова.  
  
— Если под «разрывать на клочки» ты имеешь в виду свои попытки психоанализа, то счастлив сообщить тебе, что больше не куплюсь на это дерьмо. Делай что хочешь. Я теперь знаю, что у тебя внутри. Так что больше не попадусь в твою ловушку.  
  
Исак презрительно улыбается. Он фыркает. Ему нравится это — возможность сфокусировать на чём-то свою энергию и ярость.  
  
— Арвид, дорогой. Мне кажется, у нас тут какое-то недопонимание. Я не пытался анализировать тебя. Никогда. Прошу прощения, если ты считал, что я делал именно это.  
  
— Ну вот, ты опять начинаешь нести свою херню.  
  
— Психоанализ — это терапевтический метод, когда профессионал в этой сфере направляет пациента в его подсознание, обычно с помощью вопросов или подсказок, чтобы помочь ему раскрыть его сокровенные секреты и поднять на поверхность проблемы, внутренние конфликты и волнения, чтобы правильно лечить его в дальнейшем, — объясняет Исак и наконец снова ощущает единство с собственным телом. Это его стихия. Это то, что он обычно делает.  
  
— Вальтерсен…  
  
— Видишь ли, когда ты говоришь, что я подвергал тебя психоанализу, ты делаешь несколько предположений. Во-первых, что мне не насрать на твои проблемы и внутренние переживания. Так вот, мне насрать. Мне совершенно наплевать на твои проблемы с отцом и грёбаный комплекс неполноценности. Во-вторых, что я хочу помочь тебе с этим справиться. Я не хочу. Мне правда искренне на тебя насрать. В-третьих, что у меня есть необходимая квалификация, чтобы заниматься психологией Фрейда, и многолетний опыт работ. Я, возможно, прочёл все работы этого больного ублюдка, но нет, у меня нет ни квалификации, ни опыта.  
  
Исак делает глубокий вдох, потом продолжает.  
  
— Теперь вернёмся к тому, что я на самом деле делал. Я пробовал разные дерьмовые варианты и надеялся, что один из них сработает. Я не знаю тебя вдоль и поперёк, Арвид. Никогда не прилагал усилий, чтобы узнать тебя, потому что ты не настолько интересен, пусть даже ты иногда считаешь иначе. Но знаешь что? Ты настолько обычный и предсказуемый, что даже если я скажу какую-нибудь случайную ужасную глупость, то ты всё равно найдёшь способ принять это на свой счёт и обидеться. Это азы манипулирования людьми. Придумай кучу какой-нибудь хрени, направь её на кого-то, добавь красивых слов, не забудь самоустраниться, и всё готово — прекрасная наступательная стратегия, которая разрушит самооценку твоего оппонента ещё сильнее и заставит их кричать: «Они проводят со мной психоанализ, пффф, да прямо, ну что за дерьмо», в то время как я сижу в уголочке и смеюсь, потому что нет, дорогуша, делать мне больше нечего, только заниматься с тобой психоанализом. Мне наплевать на тебя, зачем мне тратить на тебя так много времени. Ты никто. Я просто вывожу тебя из себя, потому что могу.  
  
Исак тяжело дышит, когда заканчивает свою речь. Она вышла злой и полной яда. И, наверное, она несправедлива, потому что Арвид по-настоящему его поддерживал последние несколько месяцев. Но Исак зол. Исак устал. Исак обезумел от ярости. А Арвид переживёт. Потому что он обычный и скучный.  
  
— Блядь, ты ужасен, — тихо бормочет Арвид. — Поверить не могу, что ехал так далеко, чтобы выслушать это дерьмо.  
  
— Тебя никто здесь не держит, можешь убираться.  
  
— Нет, сначала я скажу то, что должен.  
  
— Чего тебе надо? — Исак сердито смотрит на него, чувствуя себя неловко, когда Арвид скользит взглядом по его покрытому синяками телу.  
  
— Они вызывают свидетелей по делу Эвена, за удар бутылкой, — говорит Арвид.  
  
— И что?  
  
— Меня там не было. Если полицейские спросят тебя, ты им скажешь, что меня там не было.  
  
— А иначе что? Папочка отберёт у тебя карманные деньги?  
  
— Послушай, ты, больной ублюдок! — Арвид вскакивает с места и нависает над ним. — Я понимаю, что ты злишься. Я понимаю, что у тебя отстойная жизнь. Я это знаю. Я провёл с тобой достаточно времени, чтобы узнать, что ты всё и всех ненавидишь! Но это не даёт тебе права относиться ко всем, как к дерьму.  
  
— О. Как это мило. Интересно, почему ты не подумал об этом, когда издевался над Эвеном и другими людьми, которые тебе не нравились в школе. Где было твоё сочувствие, когда ты доёбывался ко мне в мою первую неделю? Когда ты превращал жизнь Эвена в ад, а?  
  
— Эвен? — сухо усмехается Арвид. — Так это всё из-за Эвена? Ты поэтому так сильно меня ненавидишь? Потому что я однажды поиздевался над твоим бойфрендом?  
  
Исак поджимает губы. Он не может позволить Арвиду узнать, что это его трогает. Он не может терять осторожность.  
  
— Я не  _ненавижу_  тебя. Мне слишком плевать на тебя, чтобы  _ненавидеть_ , — говорит Исак. Но Арвид даже не морщится. Он улыбается.  
  
 _Блядь._  
  
— Значит дело в Эвене, — теперь Арвид смеётся. Он сцепляет руки, словно ему в голову только что пришла блестящая идея. — Ты действительно понятия не имеешь, да?!  
  
Исак хмурится.  _О чём он говорит?_  
  
— О господи! Наверное, и правда не знаешь, — добавляет Арвид.  
  
Руки Исака сжимаются в кулаки, но он знает, что нельзя заглатывать наживку. Он знает, что нельзя вестись, потому что он сам придумал эту стратегию. Он знает. Но смех Арвида наполняет его тревогой. И внезапно все сомнения, которые у него когда-либо возникали по поводу Эвена, всплывают на поверхность. Все плохие мысли. Все причины, по которым он не доверял ему, громко заявляют о себе.  
  
— Тебе нравится, когда он прикасается к тебе?  
  
Лицо Исака вспыхивает, и он не только зол, но и растерян, испуган.  
  
— Готов поспорить, что нравится.  
  
— Я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, — шипит Исак.  
  
— Ты никогда не думал, почему он может к тебе прикасаться, в то время как мы вопим, стоит тебе всего лишь подойти поближе?  
  
 _Нет. Заткнись. Нет!_  
  
Исак не знает, что Арвид собирается сказать, но чётко понимает, что не хочет этого слышать. Он не готов к этому. Он не вынесет ещё одного удара.  
  
— Ты ничего не знаешь! — отчаянно восклицает Исак.  
  
— У него биполярное расстройство.  
  
Исак тихо выдыхает воздух, застрявший в горле. Он дышит так тяжело, что ему хочется кричать.  _И всё? Это всё, что ты имел в виду?_  
  
— Я знаю, — Исак смотрит на него с непроницаемым лицом.  
  
— Знаешь? — Арвид склоняет голову на бок.  
  
— Да, знаю. Он мне сказал.  
  
— Тогда как… — Арвид замолкает на мгновение. — О, полагаю, он не всё тебе рассказал.  
  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что биполярное расстройство не делает человека невосприимчивым к ожогам, правда? — Исак закатывает глаза.  
  
— Он любит огонь.  
  
Исак смотрит на Арвида. Сверлит его тяжёлым взглядом, пытаясь прочесть. Огонь. Какое это имеет отношение к нему?  
  
— Он устроил пожар в своём доме в прошлом году. Он сказал пожарным, что хотел быть ближе к пламени. Он спалил всю свою комнату, и его родители понесли серьёзные финансовые потери. В результате этого они разошлись. Его отец не мог больше этого выносить, а мать держалась из последних сил.  
  
Исак не хочет этого слышать. Это личное дело Эвена. Он не хочет вот так узнавать его самые сокровенные секреты.  
  
— Тебя прёт от того, что ты рассказываешь чужие душещипательные истории? — равнодушно перебивает его Исак со скучающим видом. — У тебя от этого стояк? Готов поспорить, что да. Готов поспорить, что у тебя сейчас стоит.  
  
— Иди на хуй! — рявкает Арвид, наконец ломаясь.  
  
— Ты закончил? У меня ещё есть дела, — говорит Исак, поднимаясь со стула.  
  
— Ты что, не понимаешь, грёбаный псих?! Ты настолько зациклился на собственной боли, что ничего больше не видишь?  
  
— Мне пора есть. Сегодня в меню суп, — Исак поворачивается и делает несколько шагов к входной двери.  
  
— Ты причиняешь ему боль! Ты его обжигаешь! Всё это время! Ему просто это нравится.  
  
Исак останавливается.  
  
Он не оборачивается. Он просто останавливается, пока Арвид сердито смотрит ему в спину.  
  
— Эвен склонен к саморазрушению. Он много пропустил в прошлом году, потому что проходил лечение, так как постоянно резал себя. Нам сказали, что мы должны относиться к нему так же, как и раньше, как до того, пока всё не пошло по пизде, вот почему я вёл себя с ним как мудак, когда он вернулся, в то время как некоторые его друзья притворяются, что ничего не произошло. Он болен, а ты симптом, выход. Ты кинк. И все это видят кроме тебя!  
  
Исак не может дышать, словно две невидимые руки обхватили горло и сжали его.  
  
 _«Это неправда. Он врёт. Продолжай идти»_ , — командует его мозг. Но его сердце… Его сердце говорит ему остаться на месте, слушать. И внезапно все его сомнения и комплексы восстают с новой силой, чтобы наброситься на него, чтобы поглотить его целиком.  
  
 _Я причинил ему боль? Я причинял ему боль всё это время?_  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, почему Мутта и Микаэль так против вашего общения? Почему Микаэль почувствовал необходимость поехать в горы? Почему Эвену нужно было пойти к психотерапевту после того, как он отнёс тебя в медкабинет, когда ты потерял сознание? Задумывался, почему Эвен должен ходить к школьному психологу три раза в неделю? Почему он всегда был счастлив помогать тебе и находиться рядом, хотя он ничего о тебе не знал? Задумывался, почему ему не больно, когда ты к нему прикасаешься?  
  
Боже, Исак не может больше этого выносить. Мир вращается слишком быстро, а его мысли превратились в путаницу.  
  
— Замолчи, — говорит он Арвиду.  
  
— Ты, наверное, замечал, что ему больно. Наверное, видел, как он морщился раз или два, но тебе было плевать, разве нет? Тебе было так приятно наконец прикасаться к кому-то, правда? После всех этих лет одиночества. Всех этих лет, проведённых в замешательстве.  
  
— Заткнись!  
  
— Я читал твой файл, Вальтерсен. Я зашёл так далеко, что откопал твой старый файл. Когда тебе было двенадцать или тринадцать, твоя мама во время нервного срыва заперла тебе в шкафу, не так ли? У тебя так поехала крыша от этого, что когда твой отец наконец нашёл тебя и ты выбрался на свободу, то начал обжигать всех вокруг. Когда её допрашивала полиция, она сказала, что пыталась «исправить» тебя, и твой отец солгал, чтобы защитить её, сказал, что ты сам случайно закрылся. Ты жалкий псих! Это единственная причина, по которой я хотел за тобой приглядывать, потому что мне было тебя жалко!  
  
 _Заткнись! Заткнись! Заткнись!_ Исаку хочется кричать, хочется выть, закрыв руками уши, как это делают дети.  _Заткнись. Заткнись. Заткнись._  Он практически видит, как свет пробивался через небольшие щели в шкафу. Он практически помнит, как пахло внутри.  
  
Но он не кричит. Он не устраивает сцену. Он не позволит Арвиду увидеть, как он ломается. Он и так уже достаточно сломлен.  
  
— Я пойду есть суп, пока он не остыл, — сообщает он Арвиду. — Также я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я сделаю всё, чтобы твоего отца уволили, так как он дал тебе доступ к закрытой информации. Я пытался нарыть компромат на твоего старика, а тут ты сам предоставил мне его на блюдечке с золотой каёмочкой. Наверное, мне нужно тебя поблагодарить.  
  
Арвид стоит позади него с открытым ртом, застигнутый врасплох, словно не ожидал, что вывалит всё это на Исака, словно он раскаивается.  
  
— Исак…  
  
— Хорошо тебе добраться домой. Хорошей дороги.  
  
Исак тихо уходит прочь, пока не скрывается из виду. Он выходит из сада в поле, и идёт, и идёт, пока не находит укромное место между деревьями. Там он кричит изо всех сил, пока кто-то не приходит за ним. Кто-то. Гейр и ещё один мужчина. Он обжигает обоих, когда они пытаются дотронуться до него.  
  
Он бежит обратно к зданию центра и в свою комнату. И он бьётся головой о закрытую дверь, как делал это раньше, пока не теряет способность видеть, пока темнота не окутывает его, а голоса внутри не смолкают.  
  
 _Я не здесь. Я не здесь. Я не здесь. Я не здесь. Я не здесь. Это всё не по-настоящему. Это всё не по-настоящему. Это всё не по-настоящему._  
  
.  
  
— Не думаю, что тебе стоит сегодня принимать посетителей, — говорит ему Гейр. У него на руке плотная повязка в том месте, где Исак задел его. — Я считаю, тебе нужно отдохнуть. Твои друзья поймут, я уверен.  
  
— Нет.  
  
 _Мне нужно знать. Мне нужно с ним поговорить. Мне нужно его увидеть. Мне нужно знать, причиняю ли я ему боль. Я не могу этого выносить. Я не могу._  
  
.  
  
Сердце Исака замирает в груди, а чьи-то руки снова сжимаются вокруг его горла. И это больно. Так больно видеть Эвена с балкона в кабинете Карлсен в его идеальной клетчатой рубашке, с идеально уложенными волосами, в солнечных очках и тёмных узких джинсах. Так больно, потому что Исак может  _видеть_  его. Он может  _видеть_  его. Но не может  _чувствовать_.  
  
Всё закончилось. Она разрушена. Их связь. Исак не может дышать.  
  
— Скажи им, что меня нет. Скажи им, что меня здесь нет, — умоляет он Гейра.   
— Пожалуйста! Я обещаю, что больше не буду вести себя так ужасно. Я тебя умоляю! — Он просит, и просит, и у него болит сердце, и это невыносимо. Эвен поверит. Наверное, он тоже теперь его не чувствует. Он поверит.  
  
 _Я причинял ему боль всё это время. Всё это время!_  
  
Гейр бежит вниз, а Исак надевает наушники и врубает «System of a Down», пока громкая музыка не заглушает все остальные звуки, пока он не начинает снова верить, что он не здесь, он не здесь, он не здесь.  
  
Он ждёт, когда Гейр вернётся и скажет, что они уехали. Он не может даже посмотреть в окно. Он ничего не может делать. Поэтому он ждёт.  
  
Дверь открывается, и Исак оборачивается, ожидая увидеть Гейра, но это  _он_. Это  _Эвен_.  
  
И Исаку хочется кричать, потому что Эвен стоит перед ним, но он его не чувствует. Это как есть, не чувствуя вкуса, или нюхать что-то, не чувствуя запаха. Это неправильно.  
  
И Эвен выглядит таким же потрясённым. Он выглядит испуганным.  
  
— Что случилось? Я больше тебя не чувствую. Почему я не могу тебя чувствовать?  
  
— Я…  
  
Тогда в кабинет заходит Гейр, и Исак качает головой, просит Эвена держаться на расстоянии, напоминает об их тайной договорённости.  
  
— Прости, — говорит Гейр Исаку.  
  
— Почему этот человек пытался не пустить меня к тебе? — спрашивает Эвен, хмуро глядя на Гейра. Он сейчас кажется гораздо старше, гораздо увереннее, сильнее. Голос звучит низко, а беспокойство заставляет его выглядеть угрожающе. В его поведении нет и намёка на обычную дурашливость.  
  
— Мне нужно поехать в другую лабораторию для экстренного теста, — бесстыдно врёт Исак.  
И его трясёт, но он надеется, что Эвен этого не видит.  
  
— Что ещё за экстренный тест?  
  
— Эвен, мне очень жаль, что так случилось, и я лично извинюсь перед Муттой. Но мне нужно идти. А тебе нужно вернуться домой.  
  
— Исак, блин, что происходит?!  
  
Каждый раз, когда он произносит его имя, Исак чувствует потребность закричать.  
  
— Мистер Вальтерсен вчера участвовал в очень сложном эксперименте, и мы должны перевести его в другое учреждение, чтобы убедиться, что у него не останется необратимых последствий, — говорит Гейр, и его холодность и спокойствие оказываются очень кстати. Он тоже хороший лжец. Исаку интересно, было ли это особым требованием при приёме на работу.  
  
— Враньё! — Эвен хмурится сильнее и делает шаг в направлении Исака, который отступает назад и поднимает руки. — Исак, поговори со мной.  
  
— Он говорит правду, — Исак с шумом выдыхает воздух через нос. Эвен не уйдёт, если Исак будет злиться или сердиться. Эвен слишком хорошо его знает и уйдёт, только если будет уверен, что Исак в безопасности. — Мы облажались вчера, и побочные эффекты усилились, поэтому они забирают меня отсюда, чтобы всё исправить. В университетскую больницу в Тронхейме. Мне было стыдно из-за этого, поэтому я попросил Гейра сказать вам, что меня уже нет.  
  
Эвен внимательно на него смотрит, и Исак чувствует, как начинает таять.  
  
— Ты уверен? — спрашивает он и делает ещё один шаг вперёд.  
  
 _Пожалуйста, не трогай меня. Пожалуйста, не надо._  
  
— Клянусь.  
  
Эвен останавливается перед Исаком, и между ними всего несколько сантиметров. Исак отрицательно качает головой, пытается высказать свою просьбу взглядом, молит его, как молил по телефону несколько дней назад:  _«Не прикасайся ко мне. Если они узнают, что ты можешь ко мне прикасаться, ты окажешься в неудобном положении. Пожалуйста, не прикасайся ко мне»._  
  
Но светящиеся добротой глаза Эвена говорят ему:  _«Мне плевать»._  
  
И Исак смотрит, как правая рука Эвена приближается к его лицу, и он не думает, что когда-либо испытывал такую сильную боль.  
  
И тогда он чувствует это — как Эвен обжигает ладонь, когда касается его щеки, как Эвен слегка вздрагивает, как Эвен морщится, словно его только что дёрнуло током. Он видит это, чувствует это, слышит это. Рука Эвена горит, но он не убирает её от лица Исака, словно всё нормально, словно это обычное прикосновение.  
  
 _Нет.  
Это не может быть правдой._  
  
Теперь Эвен улыбается ему сквозь слёзы. Нет никаких сомнений, что ему больно. Исак знает, как выглядят люди, скрывающие свою боль. Рука Эвена горит, однако его прикосновение как всегда мягкое и нежное.  
  
— Я вернусь завтра, — тихо говорит Эвен, но в его голосе чувствуется напряжение.  
  
.  
  
Позже, когда он уходит, когда мозг Исака немного успокаивается, когда он больше не чувствует прикосновения Эвена к своей щеке, Гейр приходит к нему в комнату.  
  
И Исак чувствует опустошение ещё до того, как тот начинает говорить.  
  
— Нам пришлось отвезти твоего друга в больницу, чтобы обработать его руку. Почему ты позволил ему прикоснуться к тебе? Почему он это сделал? Почему он позволил тебе обжечь его?  
  
 _Потому что ему это нравится. Потому что я всего лишь кинк. Наркотик. Способ удовлетворить жажду саморазрушения._

.  
  
Следующие недели становятся адом. Сартр говорил, что  _«L'enfer, c'est les autres»_ , то есть, что ад — это другие люди. Но это неправда. Ад — на его коже. Ад — внутри него. Ад — это он сам. Он постоянно охвачен огнём. Дополнительная порция боли на уже и так повреждённой груди тревожит и истощает его.  
  
Исак проходит через всё это, потому что он мало что чувствует теперь, потому что он завис где-то в небытии, потому что он так много чувствовал раньше, что теперь не чувствует ничего. Он пишет Эвену, что его переводят в другой центр, где у него не будет телефона, после чего блокирует его номер.  
  
Эксперименты сливаются в одно бесконечное действо, и Исак ждёт, когда его тело сдастся. Он ждёт, и ждёт, и ждёт.  
  
А потом это происходит. Его отвозят в ближайшую больницу, и когда он приходит в себя, то рядом с ним оказывается мужчина, о котором говорил его юрист. Всё происходит стремительно. У Исака практически нет времени, чтобы это осознать.  
  
 _Несовершеннолетнего насильно удерживали в клинике, чтобы ставить на нём эксперименты. Очень религиозные родители с историей жестокого обращения и психических заболеваний ради финансовой выгоды продали сына в лабораторию, проводящую болезненные эксперименты. Их сына пытали в лаборатории до тех пор, пока он не потерял сознание._  
  
Всё проходит в соответствии с планом. Исак остаётся у приятельницы юриста, с которым связался до отъезда из Осло, здоровяком лет за сорок, тесно сотрудничающим с Ассоциацией по правам ребёнка. Он спит двое суток, прежде чем сесть в поезд, едущий обратно на юг.  
  
У него сложное дело, но судья не углубляется в детали. Исак получает эмансипацию несмотря на возражения представителей лаборатории, заявляющих, что он врал об уровне боли, которую испытывал. Тот факт, что мать заперла его в шкафу в раннем подростковом возрасте, также оказывается полезным. Исаку даже не пришлось давать показания. Ему вообще ничего не пришлось делать. Даже бедняга Гейр дал показания в его пользу, сказав, что если ребёнок готов зайти так далеко, чтобы избавиться от родителей, хотя станет совершеннолетним в следующем году, то нужно отнестись к этому с пониманием и освободить его от их опеки.  
  
Исаку даже пальцем о палец не пришлось ударить. Он просто бесцельно слонялся с пустыми глазами и разбитым сердцем, пока взрослые заботились обо всём остальном. «Взрослые». Исак ненавидит это слово.  
  
.  
  
Исак знает, что столкнётся с Эвеном. Он знает, что столкнётся с кем-нибудь, кто скажет Эвену, что он вернулся. Он знает, но пока не готов к этому. Он с трудом примирился со своей новообретённой свободой — странный термин, учитывая то, насколько загнанным в угол он чувствует себя сейчас.  
  
У него нет дома, он одинок, сломлен и напуган. Он очень скучает по младшей сестре и боится за неё. Он знает, что родители никогда не причинят ей вреда, но боится, что люди подумают теперь, после того, через что он заставил пройти всю семью. Он звонил ей, и его сердце разбивалось на кусочки каждый раз, когда она отказывалась встретиться.  _Ей нужно больше времени._  Он думает. Без сомнения, произошедшее — самый изощрённый его план на данный момент, и Исаку понадобилось много времени, чтобы продумать все детали.  
  
Но когда он только начал придумывать все эти хитросплетения, то предполагал, что конец будет другим. Счастливым. Полным улыбок и смеха. Возможно, будет включать в себя пару голубых глаз. Изгиб длинной шеи, куда можно уткнуться. Обещание прикосновений, и ласк, и научной привязанности. Возможно.  
  
Но не это.  
  
Не пустоту.  
  
Исак чувствует себя опустошённым. Ощущение зарождается где-то под рёбрами, тянущее, грызущее. Потом превращается в болезненное отчаяние, охватывающее его сердце, а затем и всё тело. Исак лежит на спине, глядя в потолок, в то время как дыра внутри него становится всё шире, и её ничем нельзя заполнить. Пустота пожирает всё на своём пути, расползаясь всё дальше.  
  
У него внутри нет ничего кроме этой пустоты. И ему всё равно. Он опустошён. Но ему плевать.  
  
Исак совершенно растерян. Он живёт у доброй женщины из Ассоциации, которая взяла его дело и стала его опекуном, и он чувствует себя бродячим псом. У него ощущение, что он предал всех, кого знал, каждого человека, с кем его сводила жизнь. Он чувствует себя объектом ненависти и презрения и проводит дни за чтением сложных философских книг, которые помогают ему сконцентрироваться на решении хитрых загадок и игнорировать холодную и жестокую реальность.  
  
Дважды в неделю он встречается с психотерапевтом, кротким мужчиной, который относится к нему как к хрупкой жертве насилия. Исак плывёт по течению. Он говорит врачу то, что тот хочет услышать, и каждый раз уходит за несколько минут до окончания сеанса.  
  
Однако на этот раз психотерапевт предлагает ему найти новое жильё, возможно, с людьми помоложе. Он должен начать жить заново, найти себя.  _Бла-бла-бла._  
  
.  
  
В результате Исак оказывается в коллективете. Сана сказала, что кто-то из её знакомых ищет соседа, и забыла упомянуть, что это старая квартира Нуры.  
  
Но Исак не возражает. Он застрял в неопределённости, пустота овладела всем его существом.  
  
— Просто не прикасайтесь ко мне, — говорит он своим новым соседям.  
  
— Все натуралы поначалу так говорят, — шутит экстравагантный и иррационально счастливый молодой человек по имени Эскиль, чтобы разрядить обстановку.  
  
Исак даже не морщится, когда приходит домой и застаёт нового соседа в обществе другого парня, ублажающего его орально. Он не реагирует. Исак просто идёт в свою комнату, где спит до конца дня.  
  
Он не обижается, когда Линн, другая его соседка, сидя перед телевизором однажды вечером, спрашивает, нет ли у него депрессии.  
  
— Возможно, — говорит он ей.  
  
— У меня тоже, — отвечает она.  
  
Он не злится, когда Эскиль заводит с ним разговор об этом. — Быть в депрессии и ничего с этим не делать — это неприкольно, Исак. Тебе нужно обратиться за помощью. Линн получает помощь. Ты тоже должен.  
  
Он не злится, когда Эскиль продолжает настаивать или когда спрашивает, почему он иногда плачет в своей комнате, когда думает, что остальные спят.  
  
— Слёзы способствуют увлажнению глаз, дают необходимую для зрения влагу. Они также убивают бактерии и избавляют тебя от токсинов, — пожимает плечами Исак, держа в руках тарелку с едой, с которой собирается идти в свою комнату. Ему должно быть стыдно, что Эскиль слышал, как он плакал, когда стало слишком тяжело, но ему не стыдно. Ему плевать. — Слёзы под влиянием эмоций — здоровый защитный механизм, который позволяет тебе выпустить негативные чувства и поднять настроение.  
  
— Эта научная беседа очень сексуальна, малыш Иисус. Она была бы ещё более сексуальной, если бы ты иногда выходил из своей комнаты. И, честно говоря, у тебя сейчас не слишком приподнятое настроение, Исабель, — дразнит его Эскиль, и Исаку снова плевать.  
  
— Достаточно приподнятое для меня. Я буду в порядке, Эскиль. Иди развлекайся.  
  
— Я бы тебя обнял, если бы ты мне позволил. Надеюсь, ты знаешь об этом, Исабель, — дуется Эскиль.  
  
— Поверь, тебе не нужны уродливые шрамы от ожогов, потому что они лишат тебя шансов с парнями с Grindr.  
  
— Я знаю нескольких людей, которые ничего не имели бы против уродливых шрамов от ожогов. Некоторые люди тащатся от боли, ты в курсе?  
  
И от этого больно. Исак уже давно не чувствовал боли в сердце.  _Да. Я в курсе._  
  
.  
  
Он сталкивается с ним в 7-Eleven на улице Торгатта. И он мог бы предвидеть эту встречу, ведь магазинчик находится совсем рядом со школой.  
  
Исак, одетый в двенадцать слоёв одежды, покупает чипсы и фанту, и не замечает его, пока не приходит время расплачиваться, пока не чувствует на себе тяжёлый взгляд Эвена, от которого кожа начинает гореть.  
  
— Ты вернулся.  
  
Исак оставляет пакеты на прилавке и выбегает из магазина, потому что не может этого вынести — его вида, его запаха, его самого.  
  
Он не готов. Он не может.  
  
Эвен догоняет его на углу с Меллергата, и Исак останавливается, прежде чем Эвен решит потянуться к нему и разобьёт ему сердце во второй раз.  
  
— Я тебя повсюду искал! — Эвен запыхался от бега. Потому что они оба бежали. — Я звонил тебе миллион раз. Я сделал всё!  
  
— У меня было много дел. Прости.  
  
— Твоя сестра сказала, что ты подал прошение об эмансипации?! И Юнас держал меня в курсе судебного разбирательства. Я ужасно беспокоился, пока Сана не сказала мне, что ты живёшь с её другом.  
  
— Эвен, мне нужно возвращаться…  
  
— Что они там с тобой сделали?! Я не мог тебя чувствовать, и они сказали, что ты потерял сознание, и… и…  
  
— И я обжёг твою ладонь.  
  
Эвен застывает на месте, и Исак наконец решается посмотреть на него. На нём серый пуховик и несколько слоёв одежды, а ветер легко треплет пряди его волос. На щеках Эвена нежный румянец. И впервые за недели, месяцы Исак чувствует, как сердце сжимается в груди.  
  
— Прости, что не сказал тебе, — бормочет Эвен.  
  
— Почему ты позволил мне обжечь себя, Эвен?! Почему?! — И внезапно его чувства потоком рвутся наружу — ярость, тоска. Они обжигают так сильно, что Исаку хочется вернуться к прежнему оцепенению, когда он не чувствовал ничего.  
  
— Я не хотел тебя расстраивать.  
  
 _«Тебе понравилось?»_  — хочет спросить Исак. Он хочет выложить всю правду прямо здесь, посреди улицы. Он хочет наконец взорваться и выпустить все гложущие его чувства наружу. Возможно, это скорее поможет достичь катарсиса, чем жалкие попытки плакать по ночам в его комнате. Возможно.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что больше не чувствую тебя, — говорит Эвен, добавляя ещё одну прореху в то, что осталось от Исака. — Я чувствую себя таким пустым.  
  
— А как, по-твоему,  _я_  себя чувствую? — с отчаянием выпаливает Исак.  
  
Они стоят на перекрёстке, тяжело дыша. И Исак потрясён осознанием, как сильно он скучает по нему, как сильно ему бы хотелось протянуть руку и дотронуться до него.  
  
Прикоснуться к нему. Исак думает, в скольких синяках и шрамах Эвена он виноват. Думает, какая часть происходившего между ними была правдой, а какая — убеждением Эвена, что он его хочет. В конце концов это лишь химические вещества. Эвеном движет слепая необходимость испытать наслаждение через боль, его увлечение огнём. И, возможно, он правда считает, что это привязанность. Но Исаку лучше знать.  
  
— Может быть, так даже лучше, — осторожно говорит Эвен, и его голубые глаза настойчиво всматриваются в пустые глаза Исака, и тому приходится схватиться за ближайший столб, чтобы удержаться на ногах. — Возможно, теперь мы можем больше не притворяться.  
  
 _Притворяться. Притворяться в чём._  
  
— Возможно, теперь ты сможешь быть со мной ради меня, — объясняет Эвен. — Возможно, ты будешь со мной, потому что захочешь этого, а не потому что между нами существует невидимая связь, физически притягивающая нас друг к другу вопреки нашей воле. Возможно, мы сможем быть вместе, потому что хотим этого, а не потому что нуждаемся в этом.  
  
Милый, наивный Эвен.  
  
— Я никогда не прощу себя, если снова тебя обожгу, — признаёт Исак, отступая на шаг каждый раз, когда Эвен делает шаг вперёд.  
  
— Ты меня не обожжёшь.  
  
Исак вспоминает, что Эвен уже говорил ему эти же слова раньше. Ты меня не обожжёшь. Какой же он лжец! Всё это враньё. — Обожгу!  
  
— Нет. Мы справимся. Мы найдём способ. Я знаю!  
  
 _Ты меня не проведёшь. Ты не заставишь меня причинить тебе боль!_  
  
— Я так не считаю, Эвен.  
  
Эскиль натыкается на них на углу, и Исак слишком потрясён, чтобы обратиться к нему или отреагировать на тот факт, что он назвал его «малышом Иисусом» перед Эвеном.  
  
Он видит, как они приветствуют друг друга, так как явно познакомились раньше на какой-то вечеринке, и Исак вспоминает, что Сана — сестра Элиаса. Он скрипит зубами, когда они обмениваются рукопожатием. Он сжимает руки в кулаки, когда они улыбаются друг другу.  
  
Это так просто. И Исак тоже хочет, чтобы было просто. Исак не хочет этого. Этого бесконечного страдания. Совсем не хочет.  
  
— Ты должен как-нибудь зайти к нам. Мы живём на Дайкмансгате, — жеманно хихикает Эскиль со своим фирменным энтузиазмом.  
  
— Так близко к Бакке.  
  
— Да. Ты должен как-нибудь зайти после школы и перекусить у нас, — Эскиль радостно хлопает в ладоши и издаёт ещё один смешок.  
  
Исак поворачивается и уходит.  
  
.  
  
— Что это было? — восклицает Эскиль, догоняя его. — Откуда ты знаешь Эвена? Что это за сексуальное напряжение между вами?  
  
— Ничего. Он никто, — отвечает Исак, и его голос звучит ровно, а в словах чувствуется решительность больше не говорить об этом.  
  
Потом, когда он снова оказывается в своей комнате, где темно, холодно и где он один, Исак пытается плакать. Он пробует следовать совету психотерапевта и выпустить негативные эмоции. Но слёзы не идут к нему. Пустота не желает отпускать его. Пустота остаётся.  
Когда он просыпается, на полу рядом с его кроватью на нескольких смятых простынях спит Эскиль. И Исак не чувствовал себя таким привязанным к миру уже какое-то время.  
  
 _Система поддержки. Кто-то, кто заставит тебя захотеть почувствовать себя лучше._  
  
— Я иногда делаю это для Линн, — говорит Эскиль утром, и Исака переполняет желание обнять его.  
  
Он вспоминает, как мама Эвена обняла его, не обжегшись, и думает, сможет ли когда-нибудь Эскиль сделать то же самое.  
  
.  
  
Эвен шлёт ему сообщения через Эскиля, пока Исак не решает разблокировать его номер и не просит его перестать.  
  


________________________________________  
 **Партнёр по науке 3  
20:17**

  
  
Мы не сможем добиться прогресса, если не встречаемся  
Эксперимент № 34. Что скажешь?  
  


Эвен, пожалуйста, перестань.

  
  
Знаки препинания. Страшно  
  


Я знаю, что ты просто хочешь помочь, но теперь в этом нет смысла  
Между нами больше нет связи  
Нет никакого смысла проводить эксперименты

  
  
Мы можем её восстановить  
Просто давай встретимся  
  


Пожалуйста, перестань беспокоить моего соседа  
Пожалуйста, Эвен  
Всё кончено.

  
  
Почему именно ты принимаешь это решение?  
Я не могу спать, с тех пор как ты сбежал  
Я безумно беспокоился о тебе  
Я сделал всё что мог  
  


Может, пришло время переступить через свой комплекс спасителя  
Теперь ты можешь больше не беспокоиться

 

________________________________________

  
  
Сегодня пятница, и Эскиль устроил небольшую вечеринку в коллективете. Ничего такого. Всего лишь несколько друзей, один громче другого. Их проинструктировали оставить Исака в покое. И они все машут ему, не подходя близко, когда он выходит поздороваться.  
  
Они одеты в яркие, цветные наряды. Один из мужчин вообще в юбке, и Исаку приходится несколько раз моргнуть и снова внимательно посмотреть на него, чтобы удостовериться, что это действительно мужчина. Хотя, может, это и женщина. Исак не уверен. Он чувствует себя странно, что задумывается об этом.  
  
С тех пор как он переехал к Эскилю, Исак стал более терпимым к подобным вещам, более непредвзятым. Он меньше морщится при упоминаниях о Ким Кардашьян или о том, чтобы «пососать член». Его вообще это не заботит, хотя опять же, возможно, дело в том опустошении, что он чувствует.  
  
Исак разговаривает с человеком в юбке, и тот всё же оказывается представителем мужского пола.  
  
— Ты милый, — говорит он, и лицо Исака вспыхивает, как фитиль. Он сползает вниз по стене, пока его дыхание не выравнивается. Никто никогда не обращался с ним так, никто кроме Эвена.  
  
 _Эвен._  
  
У Исака снова болит сердце.  
  
Это была не привязанность. Это была не «любовь», как это называет Эскиль, которому удалось кое-что выпытать у Исака во время распития бутылки вина.  
  
Но почему его сердце сжимается каждый раз, когда он думает о нём.  
  
Все силы Исака уходят на то, чтобы произнести следующие слова. — Спасибо. — Его переполняет стыд, но стыд переносить легче, когда тебя окружают люди, избавившиеся от своего. — Спасибо большое.  
  
.  
  
Исак сидит на подоконнике с пивом в руках и смотрит на двух целующихся парней на диване. Они целуются страстно, не стесняясь использовать язык и прикасаться друг к другу, и Исака одновременно переполняют стыд, любопытство и восхищение.  
  
Он смотрит на них несколько минут, пока Эскиль не сообщает ему, что это немного странно.  
  
— Ты что, никогда не видел, как двое парней делают это?  
  
Исак качает головой. — Нет.  
  
Он пьёт до тех пор, пока перспектива, что эти парни разденутся и овладеют друг другом прямо на диване, не перестаёт казаться ему отвратительной. Он бы с радостью предложил им свою комнату, если бы они захотели.  
  
Он так глубоко погрузился в свои мысли, что даже не замечает, как Эскиль на мгновение кладёт руку ему на плечо, прежде чем уйти.  
  
 _Что это было?! Он что, только что прикоснулся ко мне?!_  
  
Эскиль возвращается с кухни и, кажется, с ним всё в порядке.  
  
 _Видимо, нет._  
  
Чуть позже, когда поцелуи тех парней снова становятся мягкими и любящими, Исака переполняют тоска и одиночество. Он ожидал, что они найдут себе других партнёров в течение вечера, но они этого не сделали. Они были вместе всё время и сейчас нежно клюют друг друга в губы.  
  
Исак завидует, ему одиноко, он запутался.  
  
Он смотрит в окно и различает, как в непроглядной темноте льётся дождь. Он смотрит на потоки воды, и закрывает глаза, и слушает, как они ударяются о землю.  
  
 _Целовать кого-то дождливым вечером._  
  
Исак думает об Эвене. И мысль даже не успевает причинить боль, потому что в руке начинает вибрировать телефон.  
  


________________________________________  
 **Партнёр по науке 3  
00:18**

  
  
Выйди на улицу  
  


Что

  
  
Я на улице перед твоим новым домом  
  


?

  
  
Выйди на улицу, Исак  
Пожалуйста  
  


Но там ливень

  
  
Пожалуйста

________________________________________

  
  
Правда в том, что Исак выбежал из квартиры, стоило ему прочитать первое сообщение. Он печатал свои ответы, сбегая вниз по лестнице. Он бежал так быстро, что чуть не упал. Он бежал босиком, но ему было плевать. Звуки музыки в их квартире затихают, а шум дождя отдаётся в его сердце, потому что это единственное, что он сейчас слышит.  
  
Он бежит и бежит, и вспоминает, как бросился к Эвену в тот день, когда они поцеловались, наконец-то поцеловались. Исак никогда и ничего не хотел так сильно. Он помнит, каково это было целовать его и ощущать ответные поцелуи. Исак помнит, а его сердце выходит из комы, вырывается из заточения.  
  
Эвен ждёт снаружи, и он совершенно промок. С него течёт вода, а волосы прилипли к лицу. Когда Исак был маленьким, то называл такой дождь сердитым.  _Сердитый дождь льётся с небес, когда бог сердится._  
  
Должно быть, сегодня бог очень сильно сердится.  
  
Исак сбегает по ступеням, но останавливается, когда видит его.  _Почему я бежал?_  
  
— Ты бежал, — говорит Эвен, подходя чуть ближе, чтобы они могли слышать друг друга.  
  
— Да, — кивает Исак. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
— Дождь идёт.  
  
— И что?  
  
— Помнишь наш первый эксперимент? — спрашивает Эвен, и они оба настолько промокли, словно стояли вместе под душем.  _Должно быть, сегодня бог очень сильно сердится._  
  
 — Нет.  
  
Эвен подходит ближе, и Исак отступает. — Если ты до меня дотронешься, я закричу.  
  
— Правда?  
  
Исак не уверен, что сделает это. Он довольно много выпил сегодня.  
  
— Эскиль говорит, ты не можешь спать, — продолжает Эвен.  
  
— Эскилю нужно перестать лезть в чужие дела.  
  
— Он говорит, ты много плачешь.  
  
Исак снова отшатывается назад. На лице Эвена застыла не жалость, но что-то очень на неё похожее. Это обжигает. Обжигает так сильно.  _Я не плачу. Но хочу. Я так сильно хочу заплакать._  
  
— Это не так, — пытается возразить Исак, но получается неубедительно.  
  
А потом Эвен шагает прямо на него, и Исак отступает назад, пока не упирается спиной в стену.  
  
Дождь идёт по-прежнему, оба промокли до нитки, оба скорее всего заболеют завтра. Оба. Исак вжимается в стену, но не может оттолкнуть его. Он не хочет отталкивать его.  
  
— Ты такой грустный, — говорит Эвен и выглядит так, словно это разбивает ему сердце. — Малыш, почему ты такой грустный?  
  
 _Малыш_. Исак, вероятно, сломается прямо здесь и сейчас.  _«Даже после всего?»_  — хочет спросить он.  
  
— Я не хочу причинить тебе боль. Я так устал причинять тебе боль, — вздыхает Исак, и в этом звуке столько усталости.  
  
— Ты не причинишь мне боль. Поверь мне.  
  
Сердце Исака бьётся в горле, и он вспоминает об аппаратах Карлсен и проворных руках Гейра. Наверное, они бы знали, что с ним сделать сейчас, сейчас, когда он превратился в комок чувств и нервов.  
  
 _Поверь мне._  
  
Исак верит Эвену, как Эвен всегда верил ему.  
  
 _Поверь мне._  
  
Эвен тянется к нему и берёт за руку.  
  
 _Ох._  
  
Исак распахивает глаза и смотрит в глаза Эвена, добрые и счастливые.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — в панике восклицает Исак.  
  
— Держу тебя за руку.  
  
— Эвен!  
  
Эвен переплетает их пальцы, как всегда делает в снах Исака, в тех снах, которые он не может контролировать, после которых чувствует стыд, но в то же время удовольствие и удовлетворение, в снах, где он не напуган и полон ненависти, в снах, где он ничего не знает о химических веществах и философских концепциях, зато знает всё о любви и счастье.  
  
Эвен сжимает его пальцы, пока что-то не ломается внутри Исака, пока он не перестаёт бороться и не сжимает пальцами костяшки Эвена. И, возможно, другой Исак взял бы то, в чём нуждался, и проигнорировал бы боль, которую причиняет, но не он.  
  
— Я делаю тебе больно? Эвен, скажи мне правду!  
  
— Нет, — улыбается Эвен, сжимая руку Исака и гладя большим пальцем по тыльной стороне. — Дождь идёт. Огонь не горит под водой. Основы химии.  
  
Исак бросается на него, обнимает так сильно, пока кости не начинают трещать, пока он не избавляется от боли и стыда, пока всё, что у него остаётся, это рвущееся наружу разбитое сердце.  
  
 _«Почему ты такой грустный?» Потому что у меня разбито сердце._  
  
Тогда Эвен приподнимает его, обхватывая сильными руками за талию, и Исак до этого момента не замечал, что вырос за последние несколько месяцев, потому что Эвен уже не кажется таким высоким, как раньше.  
  
И всё же Эвен нависает над ним, прижав к стене, и Исак цепляется за него. Он цепляется за него изо всех сил, потому что последние несколько месяцев были такими тяжёлыми. Потому что, хоть его тело и восстанавливается, он не уверен, что его разум и сердце когда-нибудь смогут сделать то же самое. Потому что у него нет дома, нет семьи, и вообще  _ничего._  Потому что это единственный способ утешения, который был ему доступен и будет доступен в будущем. Потому что кто знает, когда снова пойдёт такой сильный дождь? Кто знает, когда бог снова так рассердится?  
  
Его голова склоняется к изгибу шеи Эвена, и он зарывается лицом в это тепло, в это место, где больше всего чувствует себя в безопасности, где больше всего чувствует себя невредимым.  
  
— Почему ты позволил мне обжечь тебя, Эвен? Почему?  
  
— Потому что ты сказал, что умрёшь, если больше не сможешь прикасаться ко мне.  
  
И это не любовь. Это никогда не было и никогда не будет любовью.  
  
Это наука. Это химические вещества. Это социология. Это нейрохимическое и социокультурное мошенничество. Это комплекс спасителя Эвена и отчаянная жажда прикосновений Исака. Всё это не по-настоящему.  
  
Это не любовь. Это не может быть любовью.  
  


_Но как ещё назвать это?  
Когда кто-то любит даже самые разбитые и постыдные частички тебя.  
Если это не любовь, то как ещё это назвать?  
Если это не любовь._


	11. Философия прикосновения

— Я не всегда был таким. Я не всегда был безответным и милым, или как ты там только что меня назвал.  
  
— Тряпка. Я использовал это слово, — поправляет его Адриан с изумлённой и в то же время флегматичной улыбкой. Он рисует идеальные круги в своём джин-тонике тонкой фиолетовой соломинкой. Эвен морщится. Но не заостряет на этом внимание. Он слишком накурился и напился, чтобы заострять внимание хоть на чём-то.  
  
— Это не так. Я не тряпка. Просто я… Просто я остановился. Понимаешь? То есть я не знаю, почему люди полагают, что ты тряпка, если ты стараешься быть милым? Я никогда этого не пойму. И, кстати, самое смешное, что люди, которые меня не знают, думают, что я тряпка, но люди, которые меня знают, считают, что я проявляю излишнюю заботу или типа трачу всю свою энергию, чтобы забыть обо всём, что произошло раньше. Типа я из кожи вон лезу, чтобы стать другим. Понимаешь? Я этого не понимаю. То есть я люблю своих друзей, но, знаешь, он был прав. Исак, он был прав. Каждый раз, когда он критиковал меня, говоря, что я не показываю друзьям свои истинные чувства. Он был прав во всём. То есть я только что признался матери, что я пансексуал, и я думал, что смогу признаться парням, но, блядь, это так сложно? Потому что, что если кто-то из них начнёт вести себя странно, или они продолжат свои гомофобские шуточки, на самом деле ничего не имея в виду, но мне будет по-настоящему больно теперь, потому что они будут знать это обо мне? Исак был так прав. И меня бесит, что я понял это только сейчас, когда я не могу его видеть. Я хочу сказать, что он, конечно, всегда вёл себя как мудак, но во многом я чувствовал, что он знает меня лучше, чем кто бы то ни было? Не знаю. Просто я… Я не знаю. Блядь, я так напился.  
  
.  
  
Адриан идёт рядом с ним, засунув одну руку в карман своей горчичной куртки, а второй — прикуривает сигарету, периодически гаснущую у него во рту. А Эвен напился. Он уже давно не чувствовал себя настолько пьяным.  
  
Эвен никогда больше не будет пробовать то, что Адриан называет «девчоночьими» напитками. Он выпил всего пять, и вот к чему это привело — он заплетается в собственных ногах, а чувства переполняют его, отчаянно хотят вырваться наружу. Он не может вспомнить, когда настолько не контролировал себя в последний раз — наверное, этого не случалось с тех пор, как он начал новый курс лечения. Он не помнит, когда его сердце было настолько переполнено чувствами — наверное, этого не случалось с той ночи, когда Микаэль его разбил.  
  
— Ты в порядке, приятель? — спрашивает Адриан, и Эвен чувствует тяжесть его руки на своём плече. Его ладонь меньше, чем у Исака.  
  
Адриан старше, увереннее, но ниже, чем Исак. У него аккуратно подстриженные тёмные волосы и карие глаза, и Эвен не уверен, ограничивают ли лицевые мускулы его эмоциональный диапазон или наоборот. Его манера поведения в основном включает в себя пожимание плечами, едва различимые вздохи и пустые взгляды. Всё в Адриане кричит об угрюмости и скуке. Чем-то он напоминает Эвену Исака, но Исака без красок. Без красного на щеках, без зелёного в глазах, без золотого в волосах.  
  
— Я, блядь, так по нему скучаю. — Эвен громко вздыхает, потому что он устал.  
  
Он закрывает глаза, но мир продолжает вращаться, вращаться, вращаться. У него по-прежнему болит ладонь от полученного в лаборатории Исака ожога, но мучительное незнание, где он и почему больше не разговаривает с ним, каким-то образом ранит сильнее.  
  
— Вся суть нашей «Мальчиковой вылазки» в том, чтобы помочь тебе забыть этого Исака, а не в том, чтобы ты ещё больше стал по нему скучать, — говорит Адриан своим невозмутимым тоном.  
  
— Я даже не знаю, есть ли что-то, что нужно забывать. Я не знаю, кем мы были друг для друга.  
  
— Всё закончилось. Теперь это уже не должно иметь значения.  
  
Эвен целует Адриана у фонаря на углу дома, где находится их с матерью квартира. И он думает, неужели это стандартная реакция его мозга на страдание и алкоголь — целовать первого парня, оказавшегося рядом и пытающегося его поддержать.  
  
Он не уверен, как быстро заканчивается поцелуй, но он извиняется, как только открывает глаза, и Адриан отвечает ему отстранённой и скучающей улыбкой.  
  
— Поспи, Эвен. Мне мои мужчины нравятся трезвыми.  
  
.  
  
Эвен познакомился с Адрианом на вечеринке. Он как раз оставлял очередное бесполезное голосовое сообщение Исаку, которое так и осталось без ответа, когда этот парень натолкнулся на него на заднем дворе. Они какое-то время болтали, покуривая травку, а потом Адриан решил, что просто обязан развеселить Эвена и помочь ему найти «другого парня», чтобы излечить разбитое сердце.  
  
— У меня не разбито сердце. Я просто беспокоюсь и злюсь.  
  
— Из-за того, что твой «партнёр по науке» сбежал из города? — фыркает Адриан. Эвен отчётливо помнит, как он фыркал.  
  
— Всё сложно.  
  
— Но ты скучаешь по нему.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Значит у тебя разбито сердце, — делает вывод Адриан. — И нам нужно найти тебе нового парня как можно скорее.  
  
Эвен объяснил ему, что ему нравятся и парни, и девушки, но Адриан настаивал, что только парень поможет забыть парня.  
  
У них были бурные дебаты по этому поводу, и в результате Эвен произнёс пламенную речь о гендерных ролях, и сексуальности, и стереотипах в четыре утра, пока они ели ужасную пиццу.  
  
После этого между ними завязалась дружба. Потому что, когда встало солнце, Эвен понял, что ему даже не пришлось совершать каминг-аут, что разговор с Адрианом был невероятно лёгким и непринуждённым.  
  
Так что они по-прежнему общаются. Они друзья. Эвен говорит об Исаке и своих попытках найти его, добыть информацию о его местонахождении, а Адриан, скучая, кивает.  
  
Но Эвен поцеловал его во время их «Мальчиковой вылазки», после того как выпил пять или шесть «девчоночьих» коктейлей. И это могло бы быть странным. Разумеется, это необязательно, но могло бы.  
  
Ему не с кем поговорить, так что Эвен решает, что разберётся с этим, когда придёт время.  
Но время тянется, и дни складываются в недели, а недели — в месяцы. И он не может найти Исака. Он не знает, когда тот вернётся и вернётся ли вообще. Он выяснил, что Исак пытается добиться эмансипации, и даже набрался смелости прийти в дом его родителей и поговорить с Леа, которую буквально разрывало от обиды и ярости.  
  
 _«Как он мог так со мной поступить? После всего, что я для него сделала? Как он мог меня бросить и вот так разрушить нашу семью? Как он мог выставить наших родителей жестокими монстрами в глазах закона? Как он мог так соврать?»_  
  
Эвен до сих пор помнит, как в уголках глаз Леа собирались слёзы, пока она выплёвывала слова о своём старшем брате, которым на самом деле не верила, ослеплённая злостью и болью. Он помнит, что почувствовал облегчение, когда понял, что их родители не издевались и над ней тоже, по крайней мере если исходить из того, что она считала, что Исак соврал. Он помнит, как подумал, что ему никогда не приходило в голову усомниться в заявлениях Исака, что в глубине души он знал, что тот говорит правду, пусть Исак никогда ничем подобным не делился с ним.  
  
Эвен пытается найти его, шлёт сообщения через Юнаса и Сану, но они тоже мало что знают, собирая информацию по крупицам через собственных родителей.  
  
Эвен начинает терять надежду. Он хочет помочь, но не знает как. Он вообще не уверен, что Исак хочет его помощи, но чувствует, словно обязан ему, словно должен сидеть, и грустить, и ждать.  
  
 _«Ты будешь меня ждать?»  
  
«Я буду тебя ждать»._  
  
 _Но как долго?_  
  
Эвен не может позволить себе пить и курить каждый вечер, чтобы чувствовать себя лучше и избавиться от этого гнетущего ощущения. Он больше не может позволить себе смотреть на цепочку оставшихся без ответа сообщений и телефонных звонков, надеясь, что Исак передумает. И каждое утро, когда он открывает глаза, остатки инстинкта самосохранения шепчут, что ему нужно начинать двигаться дальше. Это его выпускной год в старшей школе, и он не может себе позволить снова всё испортить.  
  
— Он тебе снился прошлой ночью? — спрашивает его Адриан в кофейне, куда он зашёл перед уроками. И Эвен понимает, что нет. Исак ему не снился.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Тогда Адриан целует его, и Эвен, чья душа опустела и замёрзла, позволяет ему.  
  
— Хочешь потусуемся сегодня? После школы?  
  
— Конечно, — равнодушно кивает Эвен.  
  
Он вообще ничего не чувствует. Когда он целовал Исака, ему казалось, что в голове взрываются фейерверки.  
  
Поцелуй с Адрианом напоминал погружение в небытие.  
  
.  
  
Эвен не встречается с Адрианом после школы, потому что сталкивается с Исаком в 7-Eleven на Торгатта.  
  
И его обуревают чувства, которых он не понимает.  
  
 _Исак вернулся. Эвен испытывает облегчение.  
  
Исак стоит напротив, и он его не чувствует. Эвен напуган.  
  
Исак не отвечал на его звонки и даже не удосужился сообщить, что вернулся. Эвену больно.  
  
Исак убегает, и ему приходится преследовать его. Эвен рассержен.  
  
Исак стал выше, но выглядит хрупким, худым и бледным. Сердце Эвена готово рассыпаться на кусочки._  
  
Он не знает, на каком из чувств остановиться, с какого начать. Он хочет злиться, но не может, потому что беспокойство об Исаке перевешивает всё, стоит тому заговорить.  
  
— Почему ты позволил мне обжечь тебя, Эвен?!  
  
Боль, сквозящая в голосе Исака, не может принадлежать человеку, которому плевать. Исаку не всё равно. Его трясёт. Его глаза полны слёз, о которых он даже не знает. Эвен потрясён.  
Кто этот парень? Почему он выглядит таким сломленным? Почему он запыхался, пробежав совсем немного? Почему он покупал так много «утешительной» еды в магазине? Что он вообще делает в Грюнерлокке?  
  
— Может быть, так даже лучше. Возможно, теперь мы можем больше не притворяться.   
— Эвен говорит ему те слова, что репетировал про себя всё это время.  
  
Потому что это правда. Потому что Эвену плевать на Адриана и вообще на всех. Потому что долгие месяцы Эвен постоянно видел Исака во сне.  
  
Исак уходит, когда рядом появляется Эскиль, но Эвен чувствует, как кровь наконец снова начинает бежать по венам. Это хорошо. Он концентрируется на хорошем.  
  
 _Исак вернулся._  
  
.  
  
— Ты сегодня снова сбежишь? — спрашивает Адриан, обхватывая губами сигарету. На нём чёрная кожаная куртка, и он заскочил в кофейню, где теперь подрабатывает Эвен.  
  
— Исак вернулся, — объясняет Эвен.  
  
— О.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Так что, вы теперь вместе?  
  
— Нет. Он отказывается со мной разговаривать, — отвечает Эвен, и он знает, что нечестно обсуждать это с Адрианом, но сомневается, что у того вообще есть к нему какие-то чувства. Они всегда встречались, чтобы пожаловаться на бывших, в случае Эвена — на бывшего партнёра по науке. — Но я хотя бы могу теперь слать ему сообщения, а ещё я узнал, что он живёт с Эскилем.  
  
— С Эскилем?  _Моим_  другом Эскилем?  
  
Эвен кивает. Он познакомился с Адрианом на той же вечеринке, где впервые встретил Эскиля.  
  
— Этот Исак крадёт у меня всех, — смеётся Адриан.  
  
Эвен тоже смеётся.  
  
.  
  
Эвен старается изо всех сил, но Исак отшивает его каждый раз. И Эвен всё больше раздражается и злится, пока Эскиль не присылает ему сообщения с вопросом, не может ли он помочь.  
  


________________________________________  
  
 **Эскиль**

  
  


Помочь чем?

  
  
Я не знаю  
Адриан сказал, что у вас с Исаком своя «история»  
Ты мог бы прийти к нам, если хочешь?  
Заставить его выйти из комнаты?  
  


Он даже на сообщения мои не отвечает

  
  
Именно поэтому я и думаю, что физическое столкновение  
в ограниченном пространстве сотворит чудо  
Это как горячая порнушка за минусом анального секса, разумеется  
  


…  
Я не хочу его расстраивать

  
  
Ты и не расстроишь  
  


Я не знаю, чем я смогу ему помочь  
Он ясно дал понять,  
что хочет, чтобы я оставил его в покое

  
  
Он не спит  
Он не ест  
Он плачет по ночам  
Он разбивает моё гейское сердце  
Я не знаю, что с ним случилось раньше, но ему нужен кто-то  
И мне кажется, что ты можешь быть этим кем-то?  
Я не видел, чтобы он когда-либо проявлял столько чувств,  
как когда прервал ваш разговор на днях

________________________________________

  
  
После сообщений Эскиля Эвен с трудом сдерживает слёзы. Тот факт, что даже посторонний человек видит, как Исаку больно, хотя раньше он с такой лёгкостью мог это скрывать, разбивает Эвену сердце. Образ Исака,  _плачущего_  в своей комнате посреди ночи, впечатывается в его сознание, и он не может перестать об этом думать.  
  
 _Что мне сделать, чтобы помочь излечить твоё сердце?_  
  
.  
  
— Льёт как из ведра, — замечает Адриан, как всегда держа сигарету во рту. Он заскочил в гости, и у Эвена не хватило духа выгнать его.  
  
 _Друзья. Мы просто друзья._  
  
— Дождя давно не было, — говорит Эвен, чувствуя, что должен внести свою лепту в этот разговор ни о чём. Адриан принёс травку. Это меньшее, что Эвен может сделать.  
  
— Херово будет пытаться закурить на обратном пути.  
  
— Ага, херово.  
  
Эвен вдруг резко садится.  
  
Дождь.  
  
Конечно. Ты не можешь прикурить сигарету под дождём. Ты не можешь развести огонь под дождём.  
  
Эвен бормочет какое-то извинение и бросается на улицу.  
  
Там настоящий ливень.  
  
Эвен уже много дней пытался придумать способ встретиться с Исаком. Он не помнит, чтобы когда-нибудь был настолько решительно настроен сделать что-либо.  
  
Небо разламывается на белые осколки, и плачет, и плачет, и плачет, и Эвен чувствует, как и его грудь разламывается тоже.  
  
 _Дождь. Он никак не сможет обжечь меня, если мы промокнем._  
  
.  
  
Исак бежит к нему. Исак всегда бежит в подобные моменты, и Эвен думает почему, почему, почему. Если Исаку на него плевать, то почему он каждый божий раз бежит к нему? Почему его тело несётся к нему так быстро, как только может, к нему, к Эвену, если Исак не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего.  
  
У Исака босые ноги. На нём лишь футболка. Он выглядит очаровательно. И Эвену больно оттого, как он скучает по нему, скучает по их связи, по их прикосновениям. У него такое ощущение, словно он лишился одного органа чувств.  
  
Эвен хватает Исака за руку, переплетает их пальцы вместе. Он помнит, что Исак говорил, что хочет держаться за руки, когда они болтали по телефону, что это его единственное заветное желание. Он помнит, как серьёзно звучал Исак, когда сказал, что не может вынести даже мысли о том, что не сможет прикоснуться к нему снова. Эвен помнит.  
  
Исак дрожит, но Эвен не уверен, что это от холода. У него нахмурены брови, ноги босы, а грудь вздымается. Он отталкивает Эвена словами, но его тело продолжает тянуться к нему, как металл к магниту.  
  
И дождь льёт так сильно, что Эвен с трудом может думать.  
  
— Я делаю тебе больно? Эвен, скажи мне правду!  
  
Слова звучат как самый важный вопрос на свете, словно всё остальное может подождать, пока Эвен не ответит на него, словно Исак не поддастся, не сделает то, что собирается, пока не получит ответ. Эвен чувствует значимость этого вопроса, но не понимает её.  
  
— Нет. Дождь идёт. Огонь не горит под водой.  
  
От шока внезапного объятия Эвен чуть не теряет равновесие, потому что Исак бросается к нему с такой силой, что практически вышибает весь воздух из лёгких.  
  
Это крепкое объятие. Такое крепкое. Объятие души, которой не позволено обнимать.  
  
И Эвен не понимает. Этой иррациональной нежности, которую испытывает к этому сложному парню, постоянно разрывающему его сердце, постоянно заставляющему кровь кипеть, а кожу — покрываться мурашками. Эвен не понимает этого. Но он обнимает его в ответ.  
  
Исак дрожит в его руках, и он стал заметно выше. Он практически ростом с Эвена, но у него тоньше талия, он кажется слабым и хрупким, словно развалится на куски, если Эвен обнимет его крепче. И на мгновение кажется, будто между ними снова возникла их связь. Всего на мгновение.  
  
Потому что Исак льнёт к нему. Цепляется за него так же сильно, как и во все разы, когда заявлял, что не может этому противиться из-за их связи. Потому что его тело не может не хотеть этой близости.  
  
Это крепкое объятие, и в то же время очень мягкое. Исак прячет лицо в изгибе шеи Эвена, скользит пальцами вверх-вниз по его спине, словно хочет убедиться, что он действительно здесь с ним.  
  
— Почему ты позволил мне обжечь тебя, Эвен? Почему?  
  
Опять этот вопрос. Эвен чувствует, как что-то дрожит внутри него, потому что, судя по тому, что Исак продолжает спрашивать об этом, ответ для него крайне важен. Эвен вдруг задумывается, не решил ли Исак, что постоянно обжигал его. Эвен думает.  
  
 _Разве ты не помнишь?_  
  
— Потому что ты сказал, что умрёшь, если больше не сможешь прикасаться ко мне.  
  
Исак замирает в его руках. Словно обдумывает его слова. И это правда, что он сказал это в полудрёме по телефону. Возможно, он не помнит.  
  
— Я не мог этого выносить. Я не чувствовал тебя, и они не хотели меня пускать к тебе, и ты звучал таким разбитым по телефону, словно тебе очень больно. Я не хотел, чтобы ты думал, что обжёг меня тогда. Я не мог вынести мысли, что расстрою тебя ещё больше. Я не подумал. Мне очень жаль. Я как всегда сделал всё только хуже.  
  
Дождь настолько сильный, что Эвену приходится кричать. Он выкрикивает каждое предложение, пока не начинает чувствовать, как саднит горло. И Исак слушает с широко распахнутыми глазами, и намокшие кудряшки прилипли ко лбу, и Эвен не может прочитать выражение на его лице.  
  
Всё происходящее становится вдруг более серьёзным, тяжёлым, значительным. Асфальт под ногами вдруг кажется более твёрдым, и Эвен думает, каково сейчас Исаку стоять здесь босиком и в такой лёгкой одежде.  
  
Он пытается представить, что сейчас сделает Исак, вырвется ли его затуманенное сознание из этого ступора теперь, когда они наконец обнялись, теперь, когда он получил немного человеческого общения и доказал одну из своих давнишних теорий. Он думает, оттолкнёт ли его Исак, отправится ли искать утешения в других объятьях теперь, когда точно знает, что не обжигает людей под дождём. Он думает, побежит ли Исак после этого к Юнасу — к своей первой любви, к своей единственной любви — в поисках утешения.  
  
Сердце Эвена сжимается от этих мыслей, и он понимает, что не может этого вынести. Больше не быть объектом безраздельного внимания Исака, больше не быть исключением, его исключением. Он не может этого вынести.  
  
 _Я теперь тебе не нужен? Я тебе теперь правда совсем не нужен?_  
  
Исак расцепляет руки, которыми обнимал его за шею, и потеря физического контакта обжигает Эвена.  
  
И он ждёт, ждёт философской тирады, ждёт, что его сейчас отвергнут.  
  
Но Исак не отталкивает его. Он не произносит ни слова. Он обхватывает Эвена за талию и притягивает его ближе, гораздо ближе, так, что они впечатываются друг в друга — грудь к груди, живот к животу. Он чувствует, как бьётся сердце Исака. Он чувствует его всего.  
  
Эвен задыхается, когда Исак кладёт голову ему на плечо, поворачивает немного в сторону, чтобы устроиться у него на груди, изо всех сил сжимая его в объятьях, словно стараясь зарыться в него лицом.  
  
— Исак… — выдыхает Эвен, потому что знает, что у него пылают щёки несмотря на дождь, потому что этот жест слишком нежный, слишком интимный, слишком приятный.  
  
Они никогда не обнимали друг друга так на улице, где их могли бы видеть. Исак никогда не прижимался к нему так нежно, так близко. Это мягкое объятие, неторопливое, неотрепетированное, и тем не менее оно кажется привычным. Исак чувствует себя защищённым в его руках, счастливым, довольным, свободным.  
  
В их объятии нет отчаяния. В его основе лежит необходимость, но не отчаяние. Исак обнимает его, словно излечивает, словно собирается обнимать его снова, и снова, и снова потом. Он обнимает Эвена, словно это не в последний раз.  
  
И Эвен обнимает его в ответ, и чувствует, как понемногу расслабляется, как распутывается узел эмоций, вероятно, возникший внутри, когда Исак перестал ему отвечать. Он обнимает Исака, а Исак обнимает его, пока они не начинают укачивать друг друга — глаза закрыты, мышцы расслаблены, руки цепляются за руки. Исак уютно устроился у него на груди, а Эвен оставляет едва ощутимые поцелуи на его мокрых волосах, потому что не может этого не делать, не теперь, когда Исак такой мягкий и милый.  
  
— Я так сильно по тебе скучал.  
  
Эвен думает, что именно он произнёс эти слова, но, когда Эскиль обнаруживает их обнимающимися на улице под проливным дождём, он понимает, что они вырвались у Исака.  
  
— Господи, что вы там делаете?! — кричит Эскиль, выглядывая из дверного проёма их многоквартирного дома, и Эвен мгновенно отшатывается от Исака.  
  
Но Исак продолжает цепляться за него, его тело отказывается отпускать Эвена.  
  
— Вы что, хотите грипп заработать?! Исак, ты босиком?! Кто это с тобой?! Ты что, с кем-то целуешься? Что происходит?!  
  
Кажется, это заставляет Исака очнуться от сладкого забытья, потому что он практически отталкивает Эвена, да так сильно, что тот спотыкается.  
  
— Это Эвен?!  
  
Исак нервно разглаживает футболку и делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем перейти улицу и подойти к Эскилю. Эвен не уверен, что ему делать, поэтому просто идёт следом, потрясённый, и промокший, и счастливый, и сбитый с толку.  
  
— Привет, Эскиль. Приятно снова тебя видеть, — широко улыбается он, потом смотрит, как Исак тыльной стороной руки нервно вытирает капли дождя с носа, словно давая себе секунду, чтобы придумать объяснение.  
  
— Что это вы там делали? Обнимались? — спрашивает Эскиль, наигранно взвизгивая и драматично открыв рот.  
  
— Не будь идиотом, — говорит Исак, проходя мимо него в подъезд. — Я бы его обжёг.  
  
 _Точно. Это не общедоступная информация._  
  
— Ты уверен, Исабелль? Потому что я готов поклясться, что видел, как вы…  
  
— Эскиль, ты явно напился. Я бы на твоём месте не доверял собственному зрению.  
  
Эскиль вскидывает руки в примирительном жесте, потом придерживает дверь, чтобы Эвен тоже вошёл внутрь.  
  
— Э-э-э, мне, наверное, лучше пойти домой, — нерешительно произносит он, и, наверное, у него алеют щёки, потому что сердце сейчас объято огнём. Он не уверен, как сейчас чувствует себя Исак и не хочет вторгаться в его личное пространство в новом доме.  
  
— Не глупи, — спокойно говорит Исак, когда они все оказываются внутри, и он скручивает подол футболки, выжимая из неё воду. — Ты же заболеешь. Тебе нужно как минимум переодеться в сухую одежду и взять зонт.  
  
— Да я в порядке…  
  
— Эвен, прекрати, — продолжает Исак, и на его очаровательном лице снова появляется равнодушное выражение. Теперь он пытается высушить волосы, стряхивая с них воду, а его ноги по-прежнему босые и грязные от земли.  
  
.  
  
Эвен поднимается за ними в коллективет и обнаруживает там затухающую вечеринку в гостиной. Кажется, её устроил Эскиль, и Эвену интересно, почему Адриана не пригласили.  
  
— Небольшое сборище, — объясняет Эскиль. — Для квиров. Адриан по-прежнему считается натуралом. Без обид.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — смеётся Эвен. — Я пансексуал.  
  
— О. Мило, — улыбается Эскиль, накрывая его щёку ладонью. — Свободен? Занят?  
  
— Эскиль! — стонет Исак. У него на голове белое полотенце, он переоделся в спортивные штаны и белую футболку с Симпсонами. — Оставь Эвена в покое.  
  
— Значит занят. Понятно.  
  
— Отвали! — Исак закатывает глаза, но щёки его горят, и он выглядит сейчас так мило, очень-очень мило, и Эвену хочется его обнять.  
  
Он передаёт Эвену большое голубое полотенце, спортивные штаны и футболку с изображением Иисуса. Его щёки пылают, как в те дни в школе, когда Эвен наблюдал, как он бегал из кабинета в кабинет в двенадцати слоях одежды. Но лицо Исака остаётся спокойным, движения невозмутимы.  
  
— Тебе нужно принять горячий душ, потом надеть это, — говорит Исак, избегая смотреть на Эвена.  
  
— Да необязательно.  
  
— Обязательно. Тебе нужно повысить температуру тела после такого длительного нахождения под дождём. Когда тебе холодно, энзимы не справляются со своей работой, и твоя иммунная система оказывается бесполезной, подвергая тебя атаке всевозможных вирусов, содержащихся в дождевых каплях. Ты не можешь сейчас позволить себе замёрзнуть.  
  
Эвен смотрит на него, очарованный и полный нежности. Он скучал по этой научной ерунде. Он хочет сказать, что весь горит после того, как обнимал Исака впервые за столько времени, но не делает этого.  
  
— Ладно, — отвечает Эвен и не может сдержать широкую улыбку.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Да. Всё, что ты захочешь.  
  
Исак отводит глаза, и Эвен видит, что он пытается скрыть свои чувства. Эвен знает. Его тело звенит от тепла, его огонь успокаивает и утешает. Эвену хотелось бы сейчас обнять Исака сзади, прижать спиной к груди. Эвену хотелось бы сейчас многого.  
  
.  
  
Эвен быстро принимает душ и обнаруживает, что Исак ждёт его в коридоре, держа в руках зонт. У него на голове уже нет полотенца, но волосы по-прежнему влажные. Он выглядит очаровательно.  
  
— Ну что, теперь тебе теплее? — спрашивает Исак, и Эвен понимает, что не хочет сегодня возвращаться домой. Он не хочет уходить от него. Он не хочет снова оставлять его теперь, когда Исак наконец-то снова оказался рядом.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Эвен. — Спасибо.  
  
— Хм. Пожалуйста.  
  
Исак смотрит себе под ноги, и Эвен чувствует его неудобство, внутреннее смятение.  
  
— Я пойду.  
  
— Я могу тебя проводить, — выпаливает Исак, словно против воли.  
  
— Тебе лучше остаться здесь, — говорит ему Эвен, и они практически шепчутся, потому что Эскиль и его друзья явно подслушивают, находясь в гостиной.  
  
Он смотрит на внутреннюю борьбу Исака, словно он хочет что-то сказать, но боится, что пожалеет об этом. Эвену интересно, чувствует ли он это тоже — всепоглощающую необходимость быть вместе даже без их связи.  
  
— Мне всё равно нужен свежий воздух. Ничего такого, — еле слышно бормочет Исак, потому что, видимо, и сам понимает, насколько надуман его аргумент. Кажется, он смущён.  
  
— Исак, — шепчет Эвен, наклоняясь ближе, пока не начинает чувствовать тепло, исходящее от тела Исака. — Если ты выйдешь со мной на улицу, мы скорее всего снова оба промокнем, и тогда наши энзимы совсем перестанут работать.  
  
Исак вспыхивает и делает шаг назад, и Эвену хочется потереться носом о его щёку.  
  
— Всего на минутку, — молит Исак, и у Эвена сжимается сердце от осознания, что Исаку приходится быть таким уязвимым, чтобы удержать его. — Подожди ещё пять минут, а потом пойдёшь?  
  
Эвен ждёт пять минут. Исак показывает ему свою комнату, куда Эвен заходит за ним. Она очень обычная, с матрасом на пружинном блоке посередине. Постельное бельё в серо-голубых тонах, а стены Исака белые и пустые. Эвен полагал, что увидит там постеры любимых групп, или философов, или книжные полки, но там нет ничего, лишь серые занавески разбавляют белизну стен.  
  
— У меня не было времени заниматься обустройством, — объясняет Исак, неловко садясь на кровати и поджимая под себя ногу.  
  
— Где все твои книги? — спрашивает Эвен.  
  
— Дома. Я не мог их забрать.  
  
— Ох, — Эвен закусывает губу, обдумывая, что сказать дальше. — Тебе нужна помощь, чтобы перевести вещи? Я могу помочь.  
  
Исак улыбается. — Нет, мои родители, вероятно, убьют меня, если я окажусь в непосредственной близости от того дома.  
  
Эвен хмурится. Несмотря на то, что Исак улыбается, Эвен знает, что ему больно.  
  
— Нет, они этого не сделают. Я уверен, если ты заранее договоришься с ними или с Леа…  
  
Исак меняется в лице при упоминании своей сестры, и Эвен решает, что ему лучше перестать болтать.  
  
— Прости.  
  
— Ты говорил с ней?  
  
— Да, — признаётся Эвен. — Прости.  
  
— Всё нормально, — вздыхает Исак. — Она меня ненавидит, но я этого ожидал. Это предсказуемая реакция, и я не обижаюсь на неё. Я уверен, что рано или поздно она успокоится. Она прощала меня за более ужасные вещи раньше.  
  
— Но ты не сделал ничего плохого.  
  
— Пусть лучше она думает, что я негодяй, чем начнёт ненавидеть наших родителей. Всё нормально. Я не возражаю.  
  
Слова Исака звучат так, словно он на десять лет старше. Он всегда использовал громкие слова в своей речи и казался мудрым для своего возраста, но теперь в нём нет дерзости. Он звучит смиренно, устало, старше.  
  
— Давай заберём что-нибудь из твоих вещей, когда родителей не будет дома. Я уверен, Леа не будет возражать.  
  
— Да всё нормально. У меня особо нет ничего, что было бы мне дорого.  
  
— А как же твоя ударная установка? — спрашивает Эвен и снова видит, как Исак меняется в лице.  
  
— Мама разбила её в приступе гнева.  
  
Эвен чувствует, как кровь закипает от злости. Исак так сильно любил свою ударную установку. Как она могла!  
  
— Мне жаль.  
  
— Всё нормально, — отвечает Исак с улыбкой, и она такая фальшивая, что Эвен жалеет, что не может послать всё к чёрту и честно высказать, что думает. — Она и так была старой, и я уже давно мечтал о новой. Всё хорошо.  
  
Эвен смотрит, как этот новый Исак теребит рукав футболки, избегая его взгляда. Он смотрит, как Исак отвечает на все его вопросы с безмятежной улыбкой, словно пытается убедить Эвена, что у него всё хорошо. Он смотрит на его непроницаемое лицо, на котором не отражается ни единой эмоции, когда он говорит.  
  
Эвен скучает по эмоциональному парню, который закатывал истерики и вызывал в нём желание кричать от злости.  
  
Этот Исак выглядит побеждённым.  
  
— Прости, что рассказываю тебе все эти скучные вещи. Но тебе не нужно меня жалеть. Я сейчас гораздо счастливее, чем был в течение долгого времени. Это я тебе обещаю.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— Определённо, — кивает Исак, потом поднимается с кровати. — Думаю, тебе нужно пойти домой. Кажется, дождь закончился. Тебе нужно идти, пока он снова не начался.  
  
Эвен идёт домой со странным чувством, зреющим в его груди. Он испытывает облегчение, но в то же время ему грустно, что Исак выглядит, и звучит, и ведёт себя так, будто он полностью сокрушён.

.  
  
Дождь больше не идёт после той ночи. Эвен обожает голубое небо и звёздные ночи, но он замечает, что с волнением ждёт ливня, надеясь, что приложение с прогнозом погоды на его телефоне ошибается, что уже очень скоро с неба вместо снега хлынет вода.  
  
Он отправляет Исаку несколько сообщений в день, и тот теперь отвечает каждый раз каким-нибудь мемом или философской цитатой из книги, которую читает. Это похоже на платонические отношения на расстоянии. И Эвен в замешательстве, потому что не знает, чего хочет Исак. Он не уверен, что знает, чего хочет сам.  
  
Адриан бросает попытки встретиться с ним после трёх или четырёх раз, когда Эвен придумывает отмазки, чтобы избежать личного общения. И Эвен снова чувствует, что застрял на месте, пытаясь найти ответы на вопросы.  _«Хочу ли я этого парня? Хочет ли он меня? Что между нами теперь, когда от связи не осталось и следа, теперь, когда наука больше не пытается соединить нас? Кто мы друг для друга?»_  
  
Эвен всё время думает об этом, не знает, что делать дальше, ждёт, что Исак, возможно, подаст ему знак. Дождя нет ещё одну неделю, и Эвен пытается представить, согласится ли Исак встретиться с ним без этого условия.  
  
Он думает об этом, позволяет мыслям разрывать собственный мозг и сжимать грудь. Он сейчас с парнями, под кайфом, и Мутта спрашивает его, что происходит, и упоминает, что слышал, что Исак вернулся.  
  
И Эвен рассказывает ему, потому что чувствует, что ему теперь уже нечего терять. Он опускает детали о поцелуе и вероятности, что он испытывает к Исаку романтические чувства. Но чувствует, что Мутта и так знает. Мутта всегда знает.  
  
— Почему ты ждёшь дождя? Ты что, прикалываешься?  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Он скорее всего ждёт, чтобы ты сделал первый шаг.  
  
.  
  
Эвен пишет Исаку сообщение и спрашивает, не хочет ли тот поесть суши. Это предложение выглядит неловким, но, по мнению Мутты, оно достаточно дружеское. Совместное распитие кофе стало прерогативой идущих на первое свидание людей с Тиндера. А приглашение на настоящий ужин кажется странным, если не упомянуть конкретную кухню. Поэтому выбор пал на дешёвые суши в два часа дня. Вполне безобидно.  
  
Исак говорит да.  
  
Эвен приходит к месту встречи в 13-58, и обнаруживает, что Исак уже его ждёт. На нём зимний пуховик, шапка-бини, толстые жёлтые перчатки и серый шарф.  
  
Он неловко топчется на месте и машет рукой, заметив Эвена. Это мило.  
  
— Ты рано, — говорит Эвен.  
  
— Время — это концепция, придуманная людьми. Если принять во внимание относительность времени, то я не пришёл рано, как и ты не опоздал.  
  
— Вижу, ты по-прежнему любишь говорить о дерьме.  
  
— Я бы не назвал теорию относительности дерьмом. Но как скажешь.  
  
Эвен смеётся, усаживаясь за столик. Приятно снова быть участником этих перепалок. — На самом деле поверить не могу, что ты пришёл.  
  
— Я человек слова.  
  
.  
  
Они заказывают дешёвые суши, и Эвен замечает, что Исак окунает маки в соевый соус, вместо того чтобы поливать им свои роллы. Он снял свои толстые перчатки, чтобы есть палочками, хотя у него это плохо получается, и Эвену достаточно увидеть его кожу, чтобы почувствовать болезненное желание прикоснуться к нему.  
  
Исак спокойно продолжает есть. Он спрашивает Эвена о Бакке, и Мутте, и об остальных. Он спрашивает о Юлие и обещает как-нибудь навестить её, если это удобно. Он спрашивает, как у Эвена дела с учёбой и предлагает помочь с физикой, когда Эвен отвечает, что у него некоторые проблемы.  
  
Всё это довольно мило. Кажется, будто они друзья, будто Исаку действительно на него не плевать, и он хочет сделать Эвену что-то приятное, ничего не прося взамен.  
  
— Я мало выходил из дома, с тех пор как вернулся, — признаётся Исак, когда Эвен отмечает, что он выглядит счастливым.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Боялся столкнуться с тобой.  
  
Это предельно честный ответ, и Эвен не знает, что сказать.  
  
— Но я рад, что теперь это уже не проблема, — добавляет Исак. — Всё не так уж плохо.  
  
— То есть ты не будешь возражать против встреч в будущем?  
  
— Только если ты не будешь ко мне прикасаться.  
  
— Раньше это было единственной причиной, по которой ты со мной общался, — тупо констатирует Эвен, потому что это правда.  
  
— Хочешь верь, хочешь не верь, но мне приятно твоё общество.  
  
— Когда ты говорил это мне в последний раз, ты планировал свою пока самую изощрённую операцию.  
  
— Больше никаких изощрённых операций.  
  
— Ты решил уйти на пенсию? — улыбается Эвен.  
  
— Я просто устал, — вздыхает Исак, и это правда. Он выглядит измождённым. — Думаю, что завязал с экспериментами на какое-то время. К тому же между нами больше нет той связи, что заставляла нас делать странные вещи.  
  
 _Типа поцелуев, и прикосновений, и объятий._  
  
.  
  
Они расплачиваются каждый за себя и перед уходом отправляются в туалет. Эвен тащится за Исаком, и он не уверен, должен ли подождать или зайти туда вместе с ним.  
  
Ситуация неловкая, но Исак спокоен и не обращает внимания на присутствие Эвена, закрываясь в одной из кабинок. Эвен не знает, помогло ли это совместное поедание суши или нет. Он не знает, чего хочет от него Исак. Дружбы? Общения? Попросит ли он снова обнять его во время следующего дождя?  
  
Эвен моет руки, стоя у длинной общей раковины рядом с Исаком, и звук текущей воды заглушает его мысли. И лишь когда они встречаются взглядами в зеркале, Эвен понимает, что Исак моет руки уже несколько минут, будто ждёт, что Эвен догадается о чём-то, будто хочет, чтобы Эвен что-то сделал.  
  
 _Ох._  
  
Эвен опускает глаза, переполненный волнением и неуверенностью, и Исак делает то же самое, со смущением и сожалением.  
  
Он смотрит, как Исак неловко смывает излишки мыла, которое налил в ладони, чтобы продлить мытьё рук; он выглядит уязвлённым и униженным, щёки пылают невообразимым оттенком красного. Весь день он вёл себя невозмутимо и ровно. И когда он наконец позволил Эвену заглянуть в свои мысли и увидеть его истинные желания, всё закончилось переполняющим его чувством стыда.  
  
 _Нет._  
  
Эвен не думает, когда тянется к руке Исака под водой. Он не думает. Просто делает это. И от их прикосновения словно искры летят, оба одновременно ахают.  
  
И это было бы неловко, если бы не было так приятно.  
  
Теперь они практически соприкасаются телами, стоя рядом перед зеркалом в туалете, держась за руки под текущей из крана водой и опустив глаза.  
  
Эвен ждёт, что его отвергнут, ждёт возмущённого «какого хрена ты делаешь?!» Но этого так и не происходит.  
  
Исак принимает его руку с поспешной необходимостью, вздох, срывающийся с его губ, настолько громкий, что напоминает финальную стадию рыдания. И Эвен никогда не привыкнет к этому — к тому, что Исак настолько изголодался по прикосновениям, что даже касание руки под краном заставляет его задыхаться.  
  
Эвен готов рискнуть всем и обнять его. Но он знает, что Исак никогда его не простит.  
  
— Тебе от этого больно? — спрашивает он Эвена тихо, неотрывно глядя на их сцепленные руки, словно не может поверить, что может себе это позволить.  
  
— Нет, — твёрдо отвечает Эвен. — Мне не больно. Всё нормально.  
  
Мыльная пена стекает между их ладоней, и Исак накрывает руку Эвена второй рукой. Он скользит пальцами по тыльной стороне, словно хочет запомнить каждый бугорок, каждую мозоль, каждую впадинку.  
  
Эвен ошеломлён тем, как осторожно Исак исследует его руку — конечность, которую он часто воспринимает как должное, но сейчас, под прикосновением Исака она кажется чем-то невероятно драгоценным. Эвен не хочет прерывать его. Он позволяет ему делать всё, чего ему хочется. Он позволяет Исаку трогать себя, сколько ему необходимо.  
  
Исак переплетает свою правую руку с левой рукой Эвена, и они так и стоят у раковины, тяжело дыша и не осмеливаясь поднять глаза.  
  
Эвену хочется что-то сказать, но ничто не сможет описать то, что он сейчас чувствует. Поэтому его рот остаётся закрытым.  
  
Но потом он чувствует, что Исак меняет положение. Краем глаза замечает, что он медленно поднимает голову. Он чувствует, что Исак поднял глаза, и Эвен делает то же самое.  
  
Он видит в зеркале отражение Исака, раскрасневшегося и запыхавшегося, с осоловелыми глазами. Он выглядит пьяным, будто под кайфом от простого, ограниченного рамками прикосновения.  
  
Он улыбается. И Эвен улыбается тоже.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, потому что никогда не знает, что чувствует Исак.  
  
— Да. Это приятно.  
  
Эвен проводит большим пальцем по запястью Исака со всей нежностью, на какую способен. И Исак впивается пальцами в его костяшки, мгновенно закрывая глаза, словно желая прочувствовать прикосновение до конца.  
  
Они держатся за руки, пока кто-то не заходит в туалет, и им не становится стыдно, что они так бездумно расходуют воду.  
  
Потеря контакта кажется жестокой, и когда Исак хочет вытереть руки, Эвен останавливает его.  
  
— Не надо.  
  
— Мокрые руки могут способствовать распространению бактерий.  
  
— Мне сейчас насрать на бактерии, Исак.  
  
Острая потребность, звучащая в голосе Эвена, кажется чужеродной даже ему самому, и Исак снова вспыхивает и подчиняется, принимая мокрую руку Эвена, когда они выходят из ресторана.  
  
В трамвае они прячут переплетённые пальцы в кармане Эвена, и когда они высыхают, Исак настойчиво отнимает руку, вырываясь из цепкого плена.  
  
— Но мне не больно. Клянусь, — убеждает его Эвен.  
  
— Эвен, достаточно.  
  
.  
  
Достаточно? Нет. Его никогда не бывает достаточно.  
  
Эвен не может думать ни о чём другом. Если не пойдёт дождь, им нужно самим что-то придумать.  
  
Они могли бы плавать в бассейне. Они могли бы принимать душ. Они могли бы вместе принимать ванну.  
  
Столько возможностей, одна невероятнее другой. Эвен никогда не видел Исака раздетым, он всегда был как минимум в футболке. Вероятность того, что Исак согласится принимать с ним душ, равна нулю. И всё же.  
  
У Эвена кружится голова от одних мыслей о лете. Они могли бы поехать на какой-нибудь фьорд и провести там неделю. Они могли бы купаться в многочисленных озёрах, окружающих город. Они могли бы поехать в коттедж его отца. Эвен готов помириться с отцом ради этого.  
  
Но Исак держит дистанцию. Он ведёт себя слишком холодно для человека, который знает, что теперь у них есть решение. И это заставляет Эвена нервничать.  
  
Теперь ничто не мешает Исаку искать подобного утешения с кем-то другим. Эвен не может перестать думать об этом. Это грызёт его изнутри.  
  
— Адриан зайдёт сегодня? — спрашивает Юлие после обеда. Она прощупывает почву.  
  
— Исак вернулся, — признаётся Эвен. И она больше не беспокоит его в тем вечером.  
  
Он грустит, пока не получает сообщение. Сообщение от него.  
  


________________________________________  
 **Гераклит  
20:34**

  
  
Привет  
  


Хай

  
  
Как дела?  
  


Хм, нормально. У тебя?

  
  
Хорошо :)  
  


Что нового? Как раз собирался тебе написать

  
  
Может, ты хочешь пойти завтра поплавать?  
В бассейн, куда мы ходили раньше  
  


Ты возобновил абонемент?

  
  
Да, сегодня  
На это понадобилось время  
Они хотели согласие от родителей  
И мне пришлось доказывать, что получил эмансипацию  
  


Ох  
Да  
Да, конечно  
Во сколько?

  
  
После твоих уроков в школе?  
  


В 4 часа нормально?

  
  
Да :)  
  


ОК, круто-круто

  
  
Круто-круто  
  


:))

  
  
:))  
  


:))))))))))))))

  
  
Lol ок  
  


Прости, можно я просто

  
  
?  
  


Akjfshkjdhshdwudslhlkasg

  
  
Что это  
  


Просто не мог сдержаться

  
  
Ты странный  
  


<3

 

________________________________________

  
  
Эвен не может спать. Он слишком возбуждён, чтобы заснуть. Но он знает, что должен. Он знает, что не может себе позволить откатиться назад и вернуться к дурным привычкам и саморазрушению, ведь сейчас у него всё так хорошо. Он и так уже стал больше пить и курить, и ему нужно взять себя в руки.  
Он открывает одно из медитационных приложений и позволяет мужчине с убаюкивающим голосом усыпить себя.  
.  
— Приём? Земля вызывает Эвена? — Мутта трясёт его за плечо, и Эвен улыбается. Он любит, когда Мутта так говорит. Земля и Мутта. Мутта и Земля. — О чём замечтался?  
  
— Я сегодня после школы встречаюсь с Исаком, — как бы между делом отвечает Эвен, словно его тело не звенит в предвкушении, словно он не мечтает прямо сейчас переодеться в плавки.  
  
— Серьёзно? У вас теперь всё нормально?  
  
— Типа того? Я не знаю.  
  
— Ты по-прежнему не можешь к нему прикасаться?  
  
— Ага. Но мы идём плавать, — с улыбкой добавляет Эвен.  
  
— Почему ты улыбаешься? — прищуривается Мутта. — Ты что, можешь к нему прикасаться, когда вы плаваете, или что?  
  
Эвен не отвечает, но улыбка выдаёт его.  
  
— Серьёзно?! Погоди. Но это же так круто.  
  
— Пообещай, что никому не скажешь.  
  
— Но почему?  
  
— Не знаю. Исак очень странно себя ведёт по этому поводу, — отвечает Эвен.  
  
— Ладно. Обещаю.  
  
.  
  
Эвен бежит в бассейн, надеясь, что там не будет слишком многолюдно. Он надеется, что они смогут говорить и, может быть, касаться друг друга.  
  
Исак уже в воде в своём тёмно-сером гидрокостюме. Эвен знал, что не стоит ждать его обнажённой кожи, но всё равно надеялся.  
  
— Ты опоздал, — говорит ему Исак, когда Эвен оказывается рядом.  
  
— Я думал, что время — это концепция, придуманная людьми.  
  
— По какой-то причине мне казалось, что ты будешь рад этому.  
  
— Я рад. Я опоздал, потому что потратил много времени, прихорашиваясь для тебя, — говорит Эвен, показывая ему язык, словно ребёнок, потому что он так себя чувствует.  
Исак брызгает в него водой, и Эвен не остаётся в долгу.  
  
Кроме них в бассейне ещё только один человек, девушка, и она продолжает наматывать круги, практически не обращая на них внимания.  
  
— Где именно прихорашивался? — дразнит его Исак, и Эвен хочет наброситься на него и, может быть, утопить немного, но не делает этого. Он до сих пор не знает, ради чего Исак позвал его сюда.  
  
— Ты что, не считаешь меня хорошеньким? — шепчет он в ответ, подплывая ближе, слишком близко. Он теперь может пересчитать ресницы на глазах Исака.  
  
Исак вспыхивает и отплывает в сторону, но Эвен следует за ним.  
  
Они плавают вокруг друг друга. Исак в своём гидрокостюме, а Эвен — в плавках. Повисшая тишина кажется тяжёлой.  
  
— Когда мы были здесь в последний раз, мы обнимались, — выпаливает Эвен.  
  
— Когда мы были здесь в последний раз, между нами была физическая связь, которая не оставляла нам выбора, только как обниматься.  
  
Эвен удерживается на месте, используя руки и ноги. Он взвешивает свои следующие слова.  
  
— Если бы у меня был выбор, я бы всё равно делал это, — говорит он.  
  
— У тебя и сейчас нет выбора.  
  
— Есть. Ничто не заставляет меня.  
  
— Твои воспоминания заставляют. То, как ты чувствовал себя раньше, говорит тебе, что ты этого хочешь. Это как когда ты попробовал какое-нибудь очень вкусное блюдо, и не можешь не хотеть его снова, только лишь вспоминая об этом.  
  
— В этом нет смысла, — Эвен хмурится, потому что не хочет, чтобы Исак искажал его слова и применял к нему какие-то странные теории.  
  
— Есть. Поэтому ты раздражён. Потому что в этом есть смысл. Я не могу выбрать тебя, если ты — единственный, кого я знал.  
  
Исак давит на то место, где болит. Он испытывает его. Эвен это знает. Исак не может читать мысли, но то, как он умеет забираться к нему в голову и угадывать самые сокровенные мысли, иногда пугает его.  
  
Исак знает, что Эвен комплексует из-за его новообретённой свободы касаться других людей под водой. Он пытается проверить свою теорию. Более наивный Эвен не заметил бы этого, но у сегодняшнего Эвена большой опыт, поэтому он понимает. Эвен знает, что делает Исак.  
  
— Ты собираешься прикасаться к другим людям? — спрашивает Эвен, переходя сразу к сути, потому что недопонимания кажутся милыми в романтических фильмах, но он устал от непонимания, что чувствует каждый из них.  
  
— А ты обидишься на меня, если собираюсь?  
  
Эвен думает над его словами. Он будет волноваться, что его забудут и оставят в прошлом. Но он не будет обижаться на Исака. Как можно!  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Нет?  
  
— Я не могу обижаться на тебя за то, что ты хочешь почувствовать ещё чьё-то прикосновение. Я понимаю.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Ты не можешь выбрать меня, если я — единственный, кого ты знал. — Это причиняет боль, но Эвен понимает.  
  
Исак смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, явно поражённый его ответом. И Эвен пытается понять, в чём смысл их плавательных занятий.  
  
— Ты стал мудрее, — говорит Исак.  
  
— Я просто теперь лучше тебя знаю.  
  
— Ты так думаешь?  
  
Эвен бросается вперёд и закрывает пространство между ними, обхватывая руками Исака и притягивая к груди с такой силой, что с его изогнутых губ срывается громкий вскрик.  
  
— Сам мне скажи, — Эвен чуть не задыхается от близости, ощущая тело Исака, прижимающееся к его обнажённой груди.  
  
От подобной близости кружится голова. И Эвен смутился бы, что плавки вдруг значительно растягиваются под водой, но он слишком занят тем, что рассматривает горящее лицо Исака.  
  
— Я… — Исак открывает рот и снова закрывает его. Он с трудом дышит. Эвен чувствует, как тяжело поднимается и опускается его грудь.  
  
— Ты этого хочешь? — Эвен пытается добиться некоторого превосходства после того, как Исак только что снова задел его растревоженные чувства.  
  
Но ему не приходится этого делать.  
  
Потому что Исак практически мгновенно льнёт к нему, обхватывая руками за шею и устраивая голову на плече, трётся носом о кожу Эвена за ухом, обвивает ногами талию.  
  
Они держатся на поверхности. Стук их сердец совпадает с громкими гребками девушки, плавающий через три дорожки от них. Они держатся на поверхности, и Эвен ждёт, когда дыхание Исака выровняется. Он обнимает его и ждёт.  
  
Теперь, когда дело дошло до прикосновений, Исак становится податливым, мягким. Его острый язык больше не ранит Эвена. Обычная вредность покидает его тело. Всё, чего он хочет, — чтобы его обнимали.  
  
— Вот  _этого_  я хочу.  
  
— Я не против, если ты будешь прикасаться к другим людям, — бесстыдно врёт Эвен, потому что даже это лучше, чем ничего.  
  
— Обещай, что не будешь расстраиваться.  
  
— Обещаю.  
  
— Обещай мне! — снова повторяет Исак, отрывая лицо от шеи Эвена и, нахмурившись, смотрит на него.  
  
— Я только что это сделал, — хихикает Эвен.  
  
Исак вспыхивает, и Эвен накрывает его щёку правой рукой, а левую кладёт Исаку на бедро, чтобы удержаться на воде. Глаза Исака мгновенно закрываются, словно его мозг не может вынести одновременно прикосновения и взгляда.  
  
— Посмотри на меня, — шепчет ему Эвен. — Смотри на меня, когда я прикасаюсь к тебе.  
Исак открывает глаза, потом отводит взгляд, словно это слишком.  
  
— Это слишком, — признаётся он.  
  
— Это всего лишь я.  
  
— Что-то не так с моими органами чувств, — признаётся Исак. — Мне кажется, будто я смотрю на солнце, когда ты ко мне прикасаешься.  
  
— Романтично, — смеётся Эвен.  
  
— Заткнись. Я серьёзно, — стонет Исак, но наконец улыбается. Он улыбается.  
  
— Так намного лучше, — Эвен улыбается в ответ и кладёт большой палец на небольшую ямочку на щеке Исака, гладит её.  
  
Они больше не воюют. Они не спорят. Просто прикасаются друг к другу. Просто обнимаются.  
  
.  
  
— Пообещай мне, — снова повторяет Исак, когда они уходят из бассейна два часа спустя, и Эвен жалеет, что не настоял, чтобы они вместе приняли душ. — Обещай мне, что не будешь расстраиваться.  
  
Эвен даёт ему обещание, но не уверен, что сможет его выполнить.  
  
— Я обещаю.  
  
.  
  
— Он встречается с другими людьми, — говорит он Адриану несколько дней спустя, когда они курят косяк в его комнате.  
  
— С другими людьми?  
  
— Да, я так думаю. Я не знаю.  
  
— Как он может встречаться с другими людьми, если он их обжигает?  
  
— Возможно, он предлагает встречаться в бассейне, или ещё как-то? Я не знаю. Может, у Юнаса есть бассейн. Уж точно у него есть ванна. Хотя, может, у него только душ.  
  
— Чёрт, кто такой Юнас?  
  
— Забудь, — вздыхает Эвен и трёт ладонями глаза, потому что чувствует себя уставшим и глупым. — Я обещал этого не делать, а сам…  
  
— То есть у вас типа открытые отношения?  
  
— Скорее открытое научное партнёрство.  
  
Это так тупо. Эвену хочется смеяться от собственных слов.  
  
— Знаешь, что тебе нужно, Эвен? Член. Тебе нужен член. Или вагина. Не знаю, что бы ты предпочёл сегодня вечером.  
  
Эвен отпихивает его ногой, и они хохочут, пока его мама не начинает стучать в дверь. Он надеется, что в комнате уже не пахнет травкой, но уверен, что она всё равно догадалась.  
  
— Привет, Юлие, — здоровается с ней Адриан. И она хорошо к нему относится, но даже близко не так тепло, как относилась к Исаку.  
  
— Не хочу быть грубой, но думаю, в эту комнату нужно добавить ароматов, отличных от типичных запахов парней-подростков, — со смехом говорит она и зажигает новую свечу на верхней полке Эвена.  
  
Свечу с ароматом ванили.  
  
Такие свечи она зажигала, когда Исак оставался ночевать у Эвена.  
  
Она машет им рукой и закрывает за собой дверь. И Эвен падает на кровать.  
  
Даже его мать не может забыть Исака. Что же тогда говорить о нём самом?  
  
 _Кто прикасается к тебе сегодня вечером? Кто обнимает тебя сегодня вечером? Можно это буду я? Ты можешь оставить немного места для меня?_  
  
— Я могу переночевать у тебя? — спрашивает Адриан. — Я так накурился. Не думаю, что смогу сейчас ехать на велике. У меня ноги, блядь, подгибаются.  
  
— Можешь остаться. Не вопрос.  
  
Адриан устраивается на диване.

________________________________________  
 **Эскиль  
16:19**

  
  
Привет, сексуальный зверь  
  


Хм, привет, ха-ха

  
  
Так ты считаешь себя сексуальным зверем?  
Исак так и сказал, что ты самоуверенный  
  


Он так сказал?

  
  
Да  
Он вчера так много выпил,  
что рассказал нам кое-что интересное: p  
  


?  
например? : p

  
  
Я обещал не рассказывать  
Прости: (соседи всегда важнее  
Но ты можешь потусить с нами, если хочешь  
У Исака до сих пор похмелье, но я уверен, он согласится на вечеринку,  
которую я хочу устроить,  
если ты почтишь нас своим присутствием.  
да/да?  
Пожалуйста???  
Он такую МИЛОТУ о тебе говорил, что ты просто обязан прийтииии  
  


Во сколько?

 

  
________________________________________

  
  
Исак по-прежнему страдает от похмелья, когда Эвен стучит в дверь его комнаты.   
Выяснилось, что вечеринка не начнётся раньше одиннадцати, и Эскиль заманил его, чтобы Эвен успокоил Исака, пока сюда не заявятся люди для препати.  
  
— Грёбаный Эскиль! — раздаётся с кровати стон Исака, когда он видит Эвена, заглядывающего в комнату.  
  
— И тебе привет, Исабель, — дразнит его Эвен несмотря на нервозность.  
  
— Ещё раз так меня назовёшь, и я тебя убью.  
  
— Ух ты, сколько ярости, — хихикает Эвен, подходя к кровати.  
  
— У меня сейчас голова треснет!  
  
— Уже сутки прошли. Как это возможно, что у тебя до сих пор похмелье?  
  
— Я ещё могу поджигать вещи, так что, полагаю, я грёбаное научное исключение.  
  
Эвен улыбается, глядя на него сверху-вниз. Исак выглядит ужасно бледным, но за прошедшую минуту его щёки слегка порозовели.  
  
— Ты уже не выглядишь как покойник. Это хорошо.  
  
— Это потому, что ты здесь, — говорит Исак.  
  
— Ты мне льстишь. — Эвен берёт с прикроватной тумбочки полотенце, лежащее в небольшом контейнере с водой, и подносит его ко лбу Исака. Всё это довольно странно. Исак лежит под одеялом в своей комнате в пятницу вечером, а Эвен нависает над ним и прикладывает влажное полотенце к его лбу.  
  
Выглядит практически комично.  
  
— Так лучше? — спрашивает он.  
  
Теперь лицо Исака полностью порозовело, от землистого оттенка на коже не осталось и следа.  
  
— Твою мать, — стонет Исак, одновременно раздражённо и потрясённо.  
  
— Тебе не нравится?  
  
— Я тебе говорил, что это слишком. — Исак, подавленный и сгорающий от стыда, зарывается лицом в голубую подушку.  
  
— Будто смотришь на солнце?  
  
— Будто пробуешь что-то очень острое, после того как долго ел пресную еду, или слушаешь что-то на максимальной громкости, после того как долго находился в тишине.  
  
— Очень образно, — говорит Эвен, чувствуя себя одновременно польщённым и потерянным.  
  
— Но ты — это все эти вещи вместе.  
  
Наступает очередь Эвена краснеть. Но потом он вспоминает, что Исак имел в виду прикосновения в принципе. Не  _его_ прикосновения.  
  
— Прикосновения вызывают у тебя такие чувства?  
  
Исак кивает.  
  
Потом в двери коллективета вваливаются остальные участники вечеринки.  
  
.  
  
— Послушай, если ты выпьешь, то тебе станет лучше, — предлагает Эвен Исаку, который тащится за ним в пуховике, в то время как большинство людей вокруг в футболках.  
  
— Это миф, — кричит ему в ухо Исак, потому что музыка гремит слишком громко.  
  
— Нет, не миф. Я уверен, что в основе этого убеждения лежит какое-то научное обоснование.  
  
— Да нет же. Ты фактически на мгновение облегчаешь симптомы, но потом тебе будет только хуже.  
  
— Разве это не отличная метафора для жизни?  
  
— В смысле? Ты о чём? — кричит Исак.  
  
— Я о том… Погоди! Исак, ты не хочешь выйти отсюда на минутку? Я тебя почти не слышу.  
  
— Мы можем просто вернуться в мою комнату!  
  
— Да, ок. Так и сделаем.  
  
Они оказываются на полу, и Эвен предлагает забыть о научных обоснованиях и просто покурить травку.  
  
— По крайней мере тебе от этого не будет плохо с желудком. Наверное.  
  
— Тогда тебе придётся придерживать мои волосы, когда я буду блевать, — говорит Исак.  
  
— Договорились.  
  
.  
  
Они курят. И как же приятно снова вернуться к этому. Исак раздевается и остаётся лишь в футболке и джинсах, и они лежат на полу в странной позе инь-ян, глядя в противоположные стороны, но находясь очень близко друг к другу.  
  
— Тебя уже торкнуло? — спрашивает Эвен.  
  
— Мне уже не так херово, как было. Так что, наверное, да?  
  
— Почему тебе было так херово?  
  
Исак делает длинную затяжку, потом протягивает руку, закрытую толстой перчаткой, и передаёт косяк Эвену.  
  
— Мне иногда снятся Карлсен и Гейр. Мне иногда снится, что я снова оказываюсь там.  
  
— Ты поэтому не можешь спать?  
  
— Я не знаю. Не уверен.  
  
— Ты ходишь к психотерапевту? — спрашивает Эвен, и он знает, что это слишком личный вопрос, но уверен, что Исак не будет возражать.  
  
— Да. Но большую часть времени я ему вру. Не думаю, что он сможет докопаться до истины.  
  
— Почему ты ему врёшь?  
  
— Потому что я больше не могу никому доверять.  
  
— Ты можешь доверять мне, — выпаливает Эвен.  
  
— Я и доверяю.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Ну я же рассказываю тебе об этом дерьме, так что да.  
  
Между ними повисает тишина, и Эвен делает три длинные затяжки, прежде чем набирается смелости, чтобы задать мучающий его вопрос.  
  
— Они там мучили тебя?  
  
— Да, — отвечает Исак, словно в этом нет ничего такого.  
  
— И ты позволял им причинять тебе боль.  
  
— Я сделал то, что должен был сделать.  
  
— Но были и другие способы. Мы могли бы найти другой способ.  
  
— Что сделано, то сделано. Бессмысленно сейчас рассуждать, что могло бы быть. Почему тебя так волнуют средства, если я в результате получил то, чего хотел? В конце концов война была выиграна.  
  
— Но можно ли считать её выигранной, если погибли невинные люди? Разве это не большая жестокая игра?  
  
— Никакие невинные люди не погибли, Эвен. Перестань драматизировать.  
  
— Но они причиняли тебе  _боль_! Ты не можешь спать. Вот в  _этом_  драма!  
  
— Солдаты часто получают ранения на войне, и у большинства из них ПТСР. Тут нет ничего необычного.  
  
— Но ты не солдат, Исак. Ты намеренно подверг себя этому испытанию, хотя знал, что мы могли бы найти другой способ.  
  
Исак резко садится, даже не пытаясь скрыть ярость.  
  
— Я не знаю, к чему ты клонишь. Но у меня не было извращённого желания специально причинить себе боль, Эвен.  
  
— Тогда почему ты решил участвовать в этих экспериментах?!  
  
— Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что, возможно, я хотел больше узнать о своей грёбаной болезни? Ты никогда не думал, что, возможно, причина, почему я согласился на то, что происходило в одной из самых продвинутых лабораторий в мире, заключается в том, что я хотел узнать, что, блядь, со мной не так?  
  
Эвен тоже садится, испытывая сожаление и стыд. Исак ужасно зол.  
  
— Прости.  
  
— В мире не существует исследований моего заболевания. Они вообще не проводятся, Эвен! Знаешь, как это бесит, знать, что я — один из, возможно, нескольких человек во всём мире, кто страдает от этого? Я не хочу звучать как мудак, и я знаю, что твоя ситуация не лучше, но по крайней мере биполярным расстройством страдает множество людей?! Мне жаль, что у меня нет людей, с кем я мог бы поделиться этим дерьмом, людей, которые понимали бы, каково это — не иметь возможности прикасаться к другим, хотя это единственное, чего ты хочешь.  
  
— Прости, — повторяет Эвен, потому что ему правда очень жаль. Косяк погас между его пальцев, и Эвен не удивлён, когда Эскиль стучит в дверь, чтобы узнать, что у них происходит.  
  
— У вас там всё в порядке?  
  
— Да, мы просто болтаем, — отвечает Исак с явным раздражением в голосе.  
  
— Ладно. Просто не пугайте моих гостей, пожалуйста.  
  
Он закрывает за собой дверь, и Эвен не знает, как всё исправить, как отмотать время на десять минут назад.  
  
— Я могу уйти, если хочешь.  
  
— Не надо. Ты знаешь, что я этого не хочу.  
  
Эвен облегчённо вздыхает.  
  
— Давай ещё покурим?  
  
.  
  
Эвен скручивает ещё один косяк, а потом ещё один. Они снова на полу, снова вернулись к своей позе инь-ян. И Эвен задаёт следующий вопрос со всей осторожностью, на какую способен.  
  
— Расскажи мне о своём исследовании.  
  
— Хм?  
  
— Ну, что ты выяснил о своём заболевании. Что ты прочитал. Что ты думаешь. Какие у тебя теории.  
  
На заднем фоне играет какая-то песня Габриэлы, и Эвен физически ощущает, как Исак копается в своих мыслях.  
  
— Нет никаких научных обоснований, — начинает он. — Кажется, я уже говорил тебе об этом. Исследование носит реакционный характер. Кто-то заболевает чем-то, и тогда люди пытаются понять, что происходит и как это вылечить, ну или по крайней мере как облегчить страдания. Так как в мире много слепых и глухих людей, существует множество различных исследований и научных работ, посвящённых этой проблеме. В моём случае наиболее близкое исследование сконцентрировано на нечувствительности к боли, то есть речь идёт о людях, которые боль не чувствуют. Ты можешь подумать, что это не так и плохо, но такие люди часто умирают молодыми. Потому что то, что ты не чувствуешь боли, не значит, что твоё тело не страдает. Это просто значит, что ты не ощущаешь, как оно разлагается. Так что в большинстве случаев боль — это благословение.  
  
 _Боль — это благословение. Боль — это благословение._  
  
Эвен морщится.  
  
— Прости, — заметив это, говорит Исак. — Я не в том смысле.  
  
— Я знаю. Продолжай.  
  
— Так вот, обо мне нельзя сказать, что у меня отсутствует осязание. Потому что я могу прикасаться. Я могу чувствовать прикосновение и осознавать его. Единственная причина, по которой я не могу прикасаться к другим, — потому что, когда я делаю это, я причиняю им боль. Это как тот чувак в «Людях Икс», у которого из глаз били электрические лучи. Можешь себе представить каково это — каждый раз причинять людям боль, когда ты смотришь на них или они смотрят на тебя. В какой-то момент тебе пришлось бы ослепнуть.  
  
— Ты смотрел «Людей Икс»?  
  
— Читал.  
  
— Ну, конечно, — усмехается Эвен. — Продолжай.  
  
— Так что да, моё прикосновение можно считать ядовитым, но никто раньше не слышал о подобном, ну или по крайней мере это нигде не задокументировано, а значит никто не выделяет гранты, а отчаянные аспиранты не бьются над поиском решения проблемы. Мои страдания не имеют никакого значения для научного сообщества, потому что для них это не является актуальной проблемой. Это всего лишь неудобство по сравнению с людьми, которые не могут видеть, а потому практически не в состоянии жить обычной жизнью без чьей-то помощи.  
  
— Но это больше, чем неудобство.  
  
— Да, но я должен быть в состоянии с этим жить. Некоторые люди парализованы и ничего не чувствуют. По крайней мере я чувствую всё. Я могу определить форму, касаясь предметов. Да, я не могу прикасаться к людям и животным. Но это ничего. Я должен с этим жить.  
  
— Но ты не можешь.  
  
Эвен делает затяжку, потом передаёт косяк Исаку.  
  
— Но я не могу.  
  
Эвен думает о том, как ему тоже хочется большего, всегда. Как ему хотелось бы, чтобы в другой вселенной его мозг работал бы правильно. Как ему хотелось бы не глотать каждый день таблетки, чтобы контролировать своё настроение.  
  
— Неужели я эгоист, если хочу чувствовать прикосновения? Неужели я эгоист, если хочу наслаждаться одним из основных чувств, как и другие люди?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Платоники говорили, что самое главное чувство — зрение, но Аристотель возражал, заявляя, что прикосновение более важно. Знаешь почему?  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что мы постоянно к чему-то прикасаемся. У осязания нет конкретно привязанной к нему части тела, отвечающей за него. В отличие от зрения или слуха ты не можешь просто остановить осязание. Ты можешь закрыть глаза, заткнуть уши и зажать нос. Ты можешь ничего не есть, и тогда не сможешь чувствовать вкус. Но ты не можешь решить перестать осязать. Даже если бы ты летал или плавал, то всё равно касался бы воздуха или воды. Единственный вариант остановить это — оказаться в космическом вакууме. Потому что во всех остальных случаях мы всё время прикасаемся сами и ощущаем прикосновения. Когда мы спим, когда ходим, когда дышим. Осязание — это то, что ты не можешь остановить.  
  
— Хм.  
  
— И тем не менее это то чувство, что делает нас наиболее одинокими. Зрение, и слух, и обоняние, и вкус не обязательно заставляют нас желать большего. Мы можем хотеть то, что есть у других. Мы можем хотеть попробовать определённую еду, или ощутить определённый запах, или увидеть живое выступление определённой группы. Но отсутствие этих вещей не сделают нас такими же одинокими, как отсутствие прикосновений. Отсутствие осязания — самая одинокая, самая жестокая и самая невыносимая вещь в мире, ведь у тебя есть чувство, но ты не можешь его использовать. Ты вроде как знаешь, что можешь чувствовать прикосновение и можешь дарить своё в ответ, но тебе не позволено это делать.  
Не пойми меня неправильно. Я не мог бы представить себя слепым или глухим. Я говорю о том, что отсутствие определённых видов не причиняет мне столько боли, как отсутствие определённых прикосновений.  
  
Слышать о том, как Исак говорит о боли, ранит сильнее, чем представлять, как ему больно.  
  
— Ты умеешь выбирать слова, которые режут меня на части. Я ненавижу, что ты так себя чувствуешь.  
  
Исак пожимает плечами, потом снова делает длинную затяжку; клубящийся над ними дым теперь кажется плотным и тяжёлым.  
  
— Философы тратят так много времени, пытаясь определить, что же мы на самом деле собой представляем. И мои любимые спорят о том, что мы — всё, что угодно, но не наши тела. Мы — это наш ум, наши воспоминания, наши личности — всё, но не наши тела. Потому что, если бы я встретил тебя в другой вселенной, и ты был бы в совершенно иной телесной оболочке, меня бы всё равно тянуло к тебе. Потому что я бы всё равно почувствовал эту связь с тобой. Потому что мы — это не наши тела. Мы — это наши души. Бла-бла-бла. Но на самом деле всё это враньё. Потому что я — это моё тело. Я — это мои страдания. Декарт сказал: «Я мыслю. Следовательно, я существую». Моя борьба определяет меня. Я — это моя борьба.  
  
— Нет. — Эвен резко садится, чувствуя боль и тяжесть в груди. — Ты — это не твоя борьба. Она не определяет тебя. Ты больше, чем твоя невозможность прикасаться. Ты намного больше. Если ты — это твоя борьба, то я — это моя борьба. А я отказываюсь быть своей борьбой, Исак. Я отказываюсь.  
  
Исак, не отрываясь, смотрит на него с пола, и Эвен не знает, слёзы ли застилают ему глаза или клубы дыма. Они парят. И Исак, кажется, впервые не находит слов, чтобы возразить Эвену.  
  
— Мы — это не наша борьба, Исак! Серьёзно!  
  
— Блядь, вы двое можете уже заткнуться?! — чей-то голос заставляет их вздрогнуть. На кровати Исака распластался какой-то парень со взъерошенными волосами. И Эвен не понимает, как они не заметили его раньше.  
  
— Ты, блядь, кто такой? — спрашивает Исак, быстро садясь.  
  
— Не знаю, чувак. Но почему, блядь, вы говорите о Декарте в час ночи. Хватит хернёй страдать!  
  
— Что, прости?!  
  
— Идите уже потрахайтесь, бро. А мне реально нужно поспать.  
  
Парень на кровати вырубается, и Эвен ждёт целых две секунды, прежде чем разразиться смехом.  
  
Исак вскоре присоединяется к нему.  
  
Должно быть, дело в косяках. Да, дело точно в косяках.  
  
— Тебе придётся вынести его из моей комнаты, — сообщает ему Исак.  
  
— И с чего бы мне это делать?  
  
— Ты что, ждёшь, что я его понесу и обожгу в процессе?  
  
— Или ты мог оставить его здесь.  
  
— И где мне спать?  
  
— Мой дом всегда для тебя открыт, — говорит Эвен.  
  
— То есть ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я обжёг тебя, а не какого-то придурка?  
  
— Ты меня не обожжёшь. Мы можем спать в ванне.  
  
Исак смеётся, но, покраснев, отводит взгляд, словно обдумывает это предложение.  
  
— Что? Я серьёзно, — Эвен тоже смеётся. Теперь они уже оба поднялись с пола.  
  
— Я не собираюсь на это отвечать.  
  
— Почему? Это слишком гомосексуально? — фыркает Эвен.  
  
— Я бы тебя ударил, если бы мог.  
  
— Ты можешь.  
  
— Отъебись, ладно?  
  
Исак открывает дверь и направляется туда, где гремит музыка. Эвен следует за ним. На Исаке лишь футболка, поэтому Эвен разводит руки в стороны, нависая над ним, на случай если кто-то подойдёт слишком близко.  
  
Когда Исак понимает, что делает Эвен, он фыркает.  
  
— Ты ведёшь себя нелепо.  
  
— Мне нужно выпить.  
  
Они устраиваются в углу и пьют. Эскиль исполняет лэп дэнс для какой-то девушки в гостиной, а Адриан сосётся с кем-то у большого окна. Эвен даже не знал, что он приглашён.  
По какой-то причине он начинает нервничать из-за этого, а когда Адриан подходит к ним, Эвен чувствует ком в горле.  
  
— Привет, — улыбаясь, здоровается с ними Адриан. — Ты, должно быть, тот самый Исак.  
  
— Дай угадаю. Эскиль снова кидал мои фотографии в групповой чат, — отвечает Исак, отхлёбывая фруктовый, но крепкий напиток, которым его, вероятно, накроет через несколько минут.  
  
— Неверно. Вообще-то это был Эвен.  
  
— О, — улыбка слетает с губ Исака, когда он поворачивается к Эвену.  
  
— Хм. Твои слова предполагают, будто у меня в телефоне есть фотографии Исака, — нервно хихикает Эвен.  
  
— Но так и есть, — ухмыляется Адриан. И Эвен хмурится, глядя на него, и уже готов спросить, какого хрена он делает.  
  
— Прости. Кстати, я Адриан, — говорит он Исаку. — Эвен так давно и долго жаловался мне на тебя. Я знаю о тебе всё.  
  
Это звучит грубо. Судя по всему, Адриан пьян. И, видимо, несколько раздражён, что Эвен продолжает выбирать Исака. Эвен надеется, что Адриан не попадёт в «чёрный список» Исака, потому что назад пути не будет.  
  
— Что ж, Адрин. Жаль, что не могу сказать того же. — Исак улыбается. — Потому что я впервые о тебе слышу.  
  
 _Слишком поздно_. Адрин — это даже не имя. Исак даже не пытается.  
  
— Адриан.  
  
— Прикольное имя, — Исак снова улыбается.  
  
— Как и Исак.  
  
— Спасибо. Ты очень добр, Адрин. — Он поворачивается к Эвену. — Эвен, как же так получилось, что ты никогда не рассказывал мне о своём очень добром новом друге? Он не слишком важен?  
  
— А ты тот парень, которого он может трахать только под водой? Это больно? Готов поспорить, что больно.  
  
— Адриан! Хватит! — практически кричит Эвен, твёрдо и рассерженно. Теперь он стоит между Исаком и Адрианом.  
  
Он понимает, каково это — быть задетым за живое, но Адриан знает, как Исак комплексует из-за своего состояния. И Эвен заставил его дать слово, что он никому не расскажет о том, что Эвен может прикасаться к Исаку в воде. Как он мог спустить всё это в унитаз из-за раненого самолюбия.  
  
— Твою мать, — бормочет Адриан, словно понимая, как по-детски вёл себя.  
  
— Тебе лучше уйти, — говорит ему Эвен.  
  
— Да. Я пойду. — Адриан быстро отходит от них, поспешно обнимает Эскиля, прежде чем совсем исчезнуть.  
  
Эвен волнуется, как отреагирует Исак, поэтому продолжает оттягивать момент, когда нужно будет обернуться к нему. Но Исак начинает хихикать у него за спиной, стоит Адриану исчезнуть за дверью.  
  
— Ты смеёшься? Ты сейчас смеёшься?  
  
— Адрин — это даже не имя.  
  
Эвен чувствует себя ужасно, но видя, что Исак смеётся, понимает, что хочет сделать то же самое. Ох уж этот парень!  
  
— Боже, да иди ты! — вздыхает Эвен.  
  
— Кто это? Какой-то парень, которого ты трахаешь на стороне?  
  
— Исак! — шокировано ахает Эвен.  
  
— Что? Я знаю, что у тебя есть биологические гомосексуальные потребности. Хоть я и не гомосексуал, я знаю об этом.  
  
— О чём ты говоришь…  
  
— Что, блядь, Эскиль добавил в этот пунш? Я чувствую себя таким пьяным.  
  
Эвен тащит Исака на кухню, не прикасаясь к нему, и пытается заставить его выпить воды, но Исак не поддаётся. Он наливает себе ещё пунша.  
  
— Исак…  
  
— Он ревновал. Почему он ревнует ко мне? Ко мне? Из всех людей! Нелепо! Он что, тупой?  
  
— Тебе нужно перестать пить. Такими темпами ты скоро пойдёшь блевать, — настаивает Эвен, держа в руках стакан с водой. Он тоже напился и накурился. Но он должен убедиться, что Исак никого не обожжёт сегодня.  
  
— Ты должен сказать своему приятелю для секса, что у него нет повода для ревности. Скажи ему, что ты не можешь ко мне прикасаться и что я не могу прикасаться к тебе, и что между нами всё равно ничего не может быть, потому что я не гомосексуал. Это очень важно. Окей?  
  
— Ты не гомосексуал. Да, конечно. Я прослежу, чтобы он узнал об этом, — смеётся Эвен.  
  
— Скажи ему, что, хоть мы и целовались однажды, это произошло, потому что я думал, что никогда больше тебя не увижу, и я хотел узнать, каково это. Потому что я не могу целовать девушек, не обжигая их. Хотя, может, теперь я могу попробовать это в душе, или ещё как-то. Не знаю. Я просто хотел знать. Потому что все книги повествуют о том, какими волшебными бывают поцелуи и всё такое.  
  
— Волшебными? — фыркает Эвен.  
  
— Да. Мне казалось, что я взорвусь, когда ты меня поцеловал. Я рассказал вчера об этом Эскилю, и он смеялся надо мной. Грёбаная задница.  
  
Эвен смеётся. Исак такой милый.  
  
— Взорвёшься в плохом смысле? — изумлённо спрашивает он. Он убеждает Исака сесть на стул и наконец выпить стакан воды.  
  
— Нет. В самом лучшем смысле.  
  
— То есть ты бы сделал это снова?  
  
Исак открывает рот, потом закрывает его. Он хмурится. — Ты пытаешься заставить меня говорить гомосексуальные вещи.  
  
Эвен разражается смехом. Он хохочет так сильно, что у него начинает болеть живот. Он хохочет так сильно, что не замечает, что Исак замирает рядом с ним, его глаза широко раскрыты, щёки горят, а на лице застыло благоговение.  
  
Исак пялится на Эвена с невероятным вниманием, словно боится упустить даже секунду его смеха. Это пристальное внимание заставляет Эвена замолчать и покраснеть.  
  
— На что ты смотришь? — спрашивает он, внезапно разнервничавшись.  
  
— На тебя, — бормочет Исак. — Это слишком. Я говорил тебе, что это слишком. У меня грудь болит.  
  
— Но я даже не прикасаюсь к тебе.  
  
— И тем не менее мне кажется, что я смотрю на солнце.  
  
Эвена переполняет необходимость поцеловать его. Он этого хочет. Жаждет этого. Но что если он всё испортит? А это обязательно всё испортит. Не может быть, чтобы не испортило.  
  
— О чём ты думаешь? — спрашивает Исак.  
  
— Я хочу тебя поцеловать, — потерянно признаётся Эвен. Он надеется, что Исак простит его утром.  
  
— Я тоже хочу тебя поцеловать.  
  
Сердце Эвена начинает бешено колотиться в груди, слова Исака кажутся нереальными. Это не может быть правдой.  
  
— Но… — начинает он. Но Исак вскакивает со стула быстрее, чем Эвен успевает вставить слово. — Что ты делаешь?  
  
— Иди за мной.  
  
Эвен подчиняется. Он задерживается на минутку, чтобы перевести дух, а потом поднимается со стула и на подгибающихся ногах выходит в коридор.  
  
— Где он? — спрашивает он Эскиля, потому что не видит Исака.  
  
— В ванной.  
  
Эвен знает. Конечно, он знает. Он знает ещё до того, как видит кроссовки Исака в коридоре, ещё до того, как заходит в ванную.  
  
— Исак?  
  
— Сними кроссовки. Обувь сохнет дольше всего.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — Эвен смеётся, когда видит Исака, стоящего у стены и наблюдающего за струями горячей воды, текущими из душа. — Ты собираешься принимать душ?  
  
— Да, — отвечает Исак и лезет под душ прямо в одежде. — Сними кроссовки!  
  
— Что ты делаешь?! Господи, я больше никогда не позволю тебе курить!  
  
— Закрой дверь.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Он постучится в дверь через десять секунд, — говорит Исак, и он уже промок с ног до головы, его белая футболка прилипла к телу, а джинсы потемнели.  
  
— Десять секунд? — повторяет Эвен, снимая кроссовки.  
  
Раздаётся стук в дверь. — Мальчики, у вас всё хорошо? — спрашивает Эскиль, дёргая за ручку.  
  
— Да, мамочка. Я принимаю душ, а Эвен здесь, чтобы убедиться, что я не поскользнусь и не умру, — отвечает Исак, стараясь сдержать смешок.  
  
— Ты принимаешь душ с Эвеном?! — взвизгивает Эскиль.  
  
Эвен не может больше сдерживать смех.  
  
— Тссс! — командует Исак, потом жестом призывает подойти ближе.  
  
— Нет, мамочка. Я полностью одет.  
  
— Что за хрень там у вас происходит?! — Эскиль снова стучит в дверь.  
  
— Ничего. Я не могу прикасаться к нему, а он не может прикасаться ко мне, помнишь?  
  
— Просто… Никакого секса в душе, Исабель! Ясно? Дрочка тоже считается сексом!  
  
— Эскиль! — вскрикивает Исак.  
  
— Что?! Если я не могу этого делать, то и ты не можешь.  
  
И после этого он уходит.  
  
— О боже, — стонет Исак.  
  
Эвен смеётся так сильно, что чуть не теряет равновесие и спотыкается, когда Исак тянет его в душ за воротник футболки.  
  
— О господи! — взвизгивает он, упираясь руками в стену по обе стороны головы Исака, чтобы не упасть на него. Теперь он тоже оказывается под струями воды. — Какого черта? Что Эскиль тебе подмешал?  
  
Исак прикасается к нему, ведёт обеими руками по бокам, по рёбрам, и его глаза цвета зелёного луга в тёплый день, и Эвен теряет дар речи.  
  
— Исак…  
  
Исак прикасается к нему осторожно, нежно, будто он — величайшая драгоценность. И текущая из душа вода заглушает их вздохи и постыдные стоны. Руки Эвена, упирающиеся в стену, сжимаются в кулаки. Исак скользит пальцами по его груди, останавливается на выступающих мышцах, гладит, надавливает, тяжело дыша. Потом движется к шее, указательным пальцем проводит по выступающим ключицам, останавливается у подбородка, потом движется к щекам и наконец зарывается в волосы. Эвен зачарован этими прикосновениями. Он сходит с ума. По нему. Так сильно.  
  
Эвен думает, что Исак закончил своё исследование, но тот снова скользит руками по его рёбрам, а потом по бёдрам. А в следующее мгновение Исак опускается перед ним на колени.  
  
— О господи! Что ты делаешь?!  
  
Исак проводит руками по его бёдрам, по коленям, спускается к щиколоткам. Он касается его, ощупывает, запоминая выпуклости суставов и костей. Эвен потрясён, пытается заставить Исака подняться, но тот замирает на полпути и обнимает его за талию.  
  
— Я хочу знать всё. Я хочу почувствовать всё в тебе.  
  
Эвен тянет его наверх, жёстко прижимает к стене, пока Исак не перестаёт с благоговением касаться его тела и не поднимает на него грустные зелёные глаза, которые хотят так много, но не могут получить ничего.  
  
— У тебя глаза такие же голубые, как вода в бассейне.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает Эвен прямо, чувствуя, как намокшие волосы прилипают к лицу.  
  
— Поцелуй меня.  
  
Эвен целует его.  
  
Он  _целует_  его.  
  
Бывают поцелуи, а бывают  _поцелуи._  Так вот они  _целуются_. Это волшебство, о котором говорил Исак. Эвен чувствует, что он тоже готов взорваться. Не потому, что они стоят под тёплым душем и не из-за неистовости поцелуя — потому что он исключительно нежный — но из-за всех переполняющих его чувств и их значения.  
  
Эвен целовался со многими людьми в прошлом. Кого-то он целовал с большей страстью, кого-то с меньшей. Но это другая реальность. В этом нет смысла. Одно сплошное противоречие. И тем не менее. Это не поцелуй. Это  _поцелуй_.  
  
Он чувствует, словно внутри него образуется трещина, пустота на будущее, пустота, которую он почувствует, когда перестанет целовать Исака. Эвен уже скорбит о финале, хотя они едва начали.  
  
— Поцелуй меня, — выдыхает ему в рот Исак, словно может слышать его мысли, хотя его и так уже целуют до сбитого дыхания, до бесчувствия.  
  
Эвен обеими руками обхватывает лицо Исака, наклоняет голову в сторону и вжимает его в стену, словно ему нужно что-то твёрдое, что удержит их обоих от падения. И он целует его так, как Исак этого хочет. Возмутительно, долго, глубоко и яростно. Эвен чувствует, как Исак задыхается и замирает в его руках, когда ныряет языком в тепло его рта. И он не торопится. Он не спеша находит язык Исака, выманивает его из засады, дразнит его, лижет, играет с ним. Исак тает под его прикосновениями у стены, его рот открыт, словно он не знает, что ему нужно делать.  
  
— О господи! — стонет Исак, заставляя Эвена рассмеяться ему в губы и дать секунду, чтобы перевести дух. Потом он наклоняется вперёд и целует Исака снова.  
  
На этот раз Эвен склоняет голову в другую сторону и осыпает губы Исака короткими, невесомыми поцелуями, прежде чем снова скользнуть языком ему в рот. И хотя Исак не пытается снова сползти вниз по стене, будто у него подгибаются колени, Эвен всё равно кладёт руки ему на бёдра, прижимая, чтобы дать точку опоры.  
  
У него перехватывает дыхание, когда Исак накрывает ладонями его лицо, руки мягкие и осторожные, будто он по-прежнему боится его обжечь. Исак целует его глубоко, целует его так, как хочет, ласкает так, словно желает запомнить, каков его рот изнутри. Исак целует его, не сдерживаясь, ничего не рассчитывая, не притворяясь. Выходит неловко и, наверное, неумело, но Исаку плевать, а Эвен никогда ещё не целовал его так тщательно, так основательно, так страстно.  
  
Внезапно Эвен чувствует внутреннее беспокойство. Он знает, что будет жалеть об этом потом. Он знает, что ему будет больно. Для него это не просто пьяные поцелуи под душем. Для него это взрывы в небе.  
  
Эвен отстраняется на мгновение, и потеря контакта с Исаком кажется жестокой. Он чувствует холод, и слабость, и сожаление.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? Не останавливайся… Что ты… — возражает Исак, тянет к нему руки, прижимая к себе теснее.  
  
— Ты мог бы делать это с кем угодно. Ты мог бы стоять под душем в одежде и целовать кого угодно, — признаётся Эвен и чувствует себя ревнивым неудачником.  
  
Исак снова кладёт ладони ему на лицо, сжимает щёки так сильно, что любой на месте Эвена поморщился бы.  
  
Но Эвен сейчас не может обращать внимание на такие мелочи, потому что Исак смотрит на него так, словно действительно верит в то, что говорит. Потому что прикосновения Исака — кружащие голову, как и всегда — совсем не кажутся просчитанными.  
  
— Нет. Нет, я не смог бы. Ты знаешь, что я не смог бы, — шепчет Исак.  
  
— Я тебе не верю. Я никогда не знаю, когда…  
  
Исак снова целует его, целует его медленно, целует его нежно, трётся о его нос, обнимает его за шею. Это так сладко, так щедро, так бережно и так исцеляюще. Эвен верит ему.  
  
Они целуются, пока пальцы Исака не оказываются под футболкой Эвена, пока на их коже не появляются пятна, пока у них не начинают болеть глаза. Они целуются, долго и неторопливо, пока спина Исака не выгибается, а руки не запутываются в волосах Эвена, пока у них не начинают болеть головы, потому что алкоголь испаряется. Они целуются до тех пор, пока Эвен не перестаёт чувствовать свои губы, пока Исак не начинает покрывать невесомыми поцелуями его лицо, его щёки, его нос, его веки, его челюсть. Он такой милый.  
  
— Ты такой офигенно милый. Ты меня убиваешь.  
  
— Ты, блядь, убиваешь меня постоянно.  
  
Эвен, не отрываясь, смотрит на него, он хочет рассказать Исаку всё, что чувствует к нему, признаться, что для него это не просто случайные поцелуи. Но Исак вдруг резко отталкивает его.  
  
— Исак? Ты что… Ты в порядке?  
  
— Ох блядь!  
  
.  
  
Исака вырвало, и Эскиль заставляет Эвена убираться в ванной. И это бесчеловечное наказание для человека, который до сих пор парит в небе от поцелуев и несколько возбуждён, после того как провёл последние полчаса, целуясь и касаясь горячего парня под душем.  
  
— Это стыдно. Ты не будешь спать в комнате Исабель вот с этим, — сообщает ему Эскиль, намекая Эвену на вполне очевидную проблему между ног.  
  
— Да боже мой! Это пройдёт. И я не буду его трогать. Я не могу к нему прикасаться! Да и я бы не стал, даже если бы мог. Никогда!  
  
— Расслабься, Остин Батлер. Я не это имел в виду, — смеётся Эскиль. — Думаю, тебе лучше остаться. Он всё ещё пьян. Он может сотворить какую-нибудь глупость, например, проснуться и отправиться тебя искать, или ещё что-то в этом роде.  
  
— Он бы этого не сделал.  
  
— Ты прав. Не сделал бы. И тем не менее. Думаю, он будет счастлив увидеть тебя утром.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Ага. Он как-то вскользь упоминал омлет.  
  
— Правда? — сердце Эвена переполняется чувствами. Он помнит тот первый раз, когда готовил для Исака яйца.  
  
— Правда.  
  
Они снимают с Исака мокрую одежду, и Эскиль просит Эвена отвернуться, когда доходит очередь до футболки, и Эвен вопросительно поднимает бровь.  
  
— Всё нормально. Я помогу.  
  
— Он меня убьёт, если я позволю тебе увидеть, — говорит Эскиль.  
  
— Позволишь мне увидеть что? — хмурится Эвен.  
  
— Можешь сам его спросить, когда он проснётся и протрезвеет, ок? Давай просто переоденем его в тёплую одежду.  
  
.  
  
Исак спит в свитере с Винни-Пухом и спортивных штанах Линн. Он сейчас похож на ангела, кудряшки обрамляют его расслабленное во сне лицо, на котором больше нет печати забот.  
Эвен и Эскиль смотрят, как Исак во сне подтягивает колени к груди, устраиваясь в позу эмбриона, так любимую детьми.  
  
— Он такой сильный, этот малыш, — вздыхает Эскиль. Практически все его гости уже ушли из квартиры.  
  
— Так и есть, — соглашается Эвен. — Я рад, что у него есть человек, который присматривает за ним.  
  
Эскиль улыбается.  
  
— Однако большую часть времени мне кажется, что это он присматривает за мной.  
  
— Хм?  
  
— У меня было неудачное свидание с одним иностранцем с Grindr несколько недель назад. И Исак чуть его не убил, — поясняет Эскиль, вспоминая о произошедшем. — Никогда бы не подумал, что этот очаровательный грустный малыш-гей может превратиться в клубок огня и ярости. Он остановился, лишь когда я попросил его об этом.  
  
 _Малыш-гей._  
  
Эвен не заостряет на этом внимания, но уверен, что Исак никогда не делился чем-то подобным с Эскилем.  
  
— И он успокоился на этом? — спрашивает Эвен.  
  
— Нет, — хихикает Эскиль. — Несколько дней назад я узнал, что того мужчину уволили с работы из-за того, что он сказал мне, и что его жена узнала о его секс-забавах во время путешествий. И мне ещё повезло, потому что я практически сразу заподозрил неладное и попросил его уйти, так как у меня уже был опыт общения с людьми, страдающими глубокой внутренней гомофобией. Но всё равно, то, что Исак оказался дома, очень сильно меня утешило и поддержало эмоционально. Мне было приятно увидеть, что он готов спалить член этого ублюдка.  
  
— Он бы это сделал, — смеётся Эвен.  
  
— Всё это время он разрушал репутацию этого парня и хотел удостовериться, что он будет наказан. Исак может быть чертовски пугающим.  
  
— Да, может.  
  
— И тем не менее. Я бы теперь, наверное, умер за него.  
  
 _«Я тоже»_ , — думает Эвен.  
  
— Они разбили ему сердце в той лаборатории. Они совершенно сломали его. Мы должны ему помочь, Эвен. Нам нужно его любить. Его никогда не любили. К нему всегда относились как к проклятью. Словно с ним что-то, блядь, не так. Словно его никто никогда не захочет. Нам нужно помочь ему излечиться, Эвен. Нам нужно быть с ним рядом, пока ему не станет лучше. Нам придётся. На днях после двух напитков он сказал мне, что он неполноценный, потому что не может прикасаться к людям. Он сказал мне, что не может верить в любовь, потому что если поверит, то будет испытывать боль всю жизнь, потому что «когда ты любишь сам или когда по-настоящему любят тебя — это то же самое как сказать: «Ко мне прикоснулись». Разве это не самая печальная вещь, которую только можно придумать? Нам нужно любить его, Эвен. Ты меня понимаешь? Мы обязаны. Потому что если не мы, то кто? Мы должны…  
  
Голос Эскиля срывается от нахлынувших чувств, и Эвен чувствует, что в глазах стоят слёзы, что к горлу подкатил ком. Он так счастлив, что Исак нашёл его. Он не может поверить, что такие люди как Эскиль ещё существуют в этом мире. Эвен, наверное, тоже был бы готов убить ради него.  
  
Он счастлив, что Эскиль так глубоко переживает за Исака, счастлив до слёз.  
  
— Да. Я понимаю. Да.  
  
.  
  
Эскиль оставляет их вдвоём. И Эвен знает, что должен бы спать на полу. Но он не хочет. Он хочет спать рядом с Исаком. Он хочет смотреть на него. Он хочет чувствовать его, пусть и издали. Кровать достаточно большая для них обоих, и Исак особо не двигается во сне.  
Эвен просто будет осторожен.  
  
Он ложится на кровать и смотрит на Исака. Они так долго целовались, однако Эвен уже сейчас не может дождаться, когда они сделают это снова. Если Исак захочет, если он захочет этого, когда они оба будут трезвы. Эвен хочет попробовать сделать это, когда они оба трезвые.  
  
Он хочет этого так сильно.  
  
 _«Он меня убьёт, если я позволю тебе увидеть»._  
  
У Эвена болезненно сжимается сердце от воспоминания.  _Позволить мне увидеть что? Что он скрывает? Почему Исак всё время прячет от него свою грудь. Эвен никогда раньше не видел его грудь._  
  
Отвратительная его часть хочет посмотреть, просто задрать свитер и посмотреть, но он сам никогда бы не смог себя простить.  
  
Эвен наблюдает за Исаком, не может оторвать взгляд от замысловатых фигур, которые лунный свет рисует на его лице. Он смотрит на него, пока Исак не начинает морщиться во сне, пока его мышцы не сжимаются, будто от боли. Он смотрит на него, пока Исак не перестаёт выглядеть умиротворённым и счастливым. Он смотрит на него, пока беспокойство не переполняет его, потому что Исак сворачивается в клубок и начинает метаться, и стонать от боли, словно в невыносимой агонии.  
  
Должно быть, ему снятся Карлсен и Гейр. Должно быть, ему снятся лаборатория и эксперименты.  
  
И Эвен ничего не может делать, лишь с ужасом и осознанием собственной беспомощности смотреть на Исака, пока тот не начинает перекатываться с боку на бок. Эвен не может разбудить его, не может обнять его, не может вырвать из сна. Эвен может только ждать и надеяться, что кошмар скоро закончится, чувствуя себя несчастным и бесполезным.  
  
Эвен смотрит на него.  
  
Исак снова успокаивается. Он перестаёт метаться. Он больше не двигается. И Эвен чувствует волну облегчения. Но это длится недолго. Потому что Исак начинает плакать.  
  
Плакать.  
  
Исак плачет во сне, словно у него кровоточит сердце. И Эвен чувствует, что новая рана с именем Исака появилась только что на его собственном сердце.  
  
Он не может этого вынести. Не может этого терпеть.  
  
Эскиль не врал.  
  
 _Блядь._  
  
Эвен перекатывается ближе и надеется, молится, взывает к небесам, чтобы они позволили ему это. Он перекатывается ближе, пока не оказывается рядом с Исаком, пока не чувствует тепло, исходящее от его тела.  
  
И Эвен знает, что это что-то типа русской рулетки. Он знает, что может всё разрушить. Он знает, что Исак ни за что не простит его, когда проснётся. Он всё это знает. Знает. Но не может бездействовать. Просто не может.  
  
Эвен закрывает глаза, тянется к Исаку и обнимает его в темноте.  
  
 _Ох._  
  
Ничего.  
  
Ничего не происходит.  
  
Эвен не обжигается. Эвен не вскрикивает от боли, и Исак не просыпается.  
  
Ничего не происходит.  
  
 _О господи._  
  
Эвен крепче обнимает его и чуть не падает с кровати, когда Исак изо всех сил цепляется за него, словно он — единственное спасение от мрачного кошмара. Исак льнёт к его груди и не отпускает. И Эвен слишком занят тем, чтобы не закричать от переполняющих его чувств, чтобы не позволить ему прижаться к себе.  
  
 _Я могу к тебе прикасаться! Мы не мокрые! Я могу просто так к тебе прикасаться!_  
  
Но счастье Эвена не длится долго, потому что Исак продолжает беззвучно плакать у него на груди. Как те люди, что не могут плакать и выпускать свои эмоции днём, поэтому тело и подсознание делают это за них, когда они крепко спят.  
  
Всё в Исаке разбивает Эвену сердце.  
  
Эвен обнимает его, пока в комнату не заходит Эскиль и не обнаруживает Исака, прижимающегося к его груди.  
  
 _Блядь.  
  
Блядь. Блядь. Блядь. Блядь._  
  
— Это… Это не то, что ты думаешь! — Эвен пытается оттолкнуть Исака, возможно, разбудить его. Исак бы сразу придумал какое-нибудь объяснение. — Я кое-что принял, чтобы не чувствовать боли? Наверное? — в панике выдумывает он, потому что Исак никак не хочет его отпускать, тесно прижимаясь щекой к его ключице.  
  
Эскиль вздыхает.  
  
Эвен ждёт полного драмы взрыва.  
  
— Расслабься, — говорит Эскиль. — Он этого не знает. Но я тоже могу к нему прикасаться.


	12. Философия секретов

— Что значит ты тоже можешь к нему прикасаться? — шепчет Эвен Эскилю в тёмном коридоре. Он хмурится. Его сердце часто колотится в груди, гораздо чаще, чем ему бы хотелось.  
  
У него практически не было времени осознать тот факт, что он снова может прикасаться к Исаку. Но этих коротких мгновений хватило, чтобы в голове крепко засела пустая идея, что он опять стал особенным, мысль, что он как-нибудь сможет восстановить то, что было между ними раньше.  
  
Тщеславная мысль, и всё же. Желание быть особенным, быть единственным, кто способен на что-то, пусть даже это что-то — прикосновение к другому существу, разве не это означает быть человеком?  
  
— С каких пор?! — настаивает Эвен, потому что Эскиль так и не ответил.  
  
— Я не знаю, — шепчет тот, и в отличие от Эвена совсем не кажется взволнованным. — Ты разбудишь Исака и Линн. Ты знаешь, как им сложно засыпать?  
  
— Эскиль, ты должен сказать мне! — шепчет Эвен, едва не срываясь на крик и хватая Эскиля за предплечье, прежде чем виновато разжать пальцы.  
  
Он понимает, что никогда раньше не дотрагивался до Эскиля. После Исака прикосновения стали иметь гораздо больший вес. Стали более…  _значимыми_. Более важными. Каждое прикосновение имеет значение.  
  
Столько всего теперь приобрело больший вес.  
  
— Нет, я не  _должен_ ничего тебе говорить, Остин, — отвечает Эскиль, и, кажется, недавнее прикосновение Эвена никак его не задело. Он делает шаг назад и сильнее запахивает халат. — Что я должен сделать — так это вернуться ко сну. Мы с тобой поговорим завтра.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Никаких но. Я возвращаюсь в постель, а ты иди и снова обними своего бойфренда. А завтра я обязательно отзову тебя в сторону, после того как ты приготовишься свой знаменитый омлет, о котором Исак недавно фантазировал целый час, и тогда мы поговорим. Договорились?  
  
— Исак не мой бойфренд, — еле слышно бормочет Эвен.  
  
— Что ты сказал?  
  
— Ничего. Поговорим завтра. И тебе придётся объяснить, почему ты называешь меня Остином.  
  
.  
  
Эвен делает, как ему сказали, и возвращается в комнату Исака. Он примерно на двадцать секунд позволяет себе погрузиться в тревожные мысли, а потом видит свернувшегося клубком Исака на его половине кровати, словно ожидающего возвращения Эвена, и чувствует, как напряжение отпускает его.  
  
Как он смеет расстраиваться от мысли, что другие люди тоже потенциально могут прикасаться к Исаку? Как он смеет? Это всё, чего хочет Исак. И Исак заслуживает шанс чувствовать прикосновение любого, кого пожелает. У Эвена нет никакого права горевать о потере дурацкого «эксклюзивного статуса». Совершенно никакого.  
  
Поэтому он ложится на кровать и смотрит на него. На Исака и его длинные ресницы, и острые черты лица в лунном свете. На Исака и его вьющиеся волосы, и его милый нос, и губы в форме изогнутого лука. На Исака и его стены, которые рушатся, когда его мозг не просчитывает хитрые схемы, когда он спит, когда он просто дышит.  
  
Сейчас кажется, что Исаку снится что-то приятное. Его лицо расслабленно, на нём нет и намёка на стиснутые зубы и резкие линии. Он больше  _не плачет_. Но он по-прежнему лежит на боку, раскинув руки, словно ждёт, чтобы его обняли, словно его тело чувствует, где находится Эвен и открывается ему навстречу со всей естественностью. Словно магнит. Словно противоположно направленные силы, испытывающие одинаковое притяжение.  
  
Между ними больше нет связи, но Эвена по-прежнему тянет к нему. Кто-то назвал бы это  _обычным влечением_.  
  
Эвен тянется к нему правой рукой, накрывает щёку ладонью и вздыхает, когда Исак трётся о неё, желая прикосновения даже в глубоком сне. Эвен касается его ямочки, осторожно проводит пальцами по коже, стараясь не разбудить, пытается быть нежным и мягким, потому что Исаку это нравится.  
  
У Исака тёплая кожа. Волосы по-прежнему влажные, и Эвен чувствует, как погружается рукой в этот жар. Ему бы хотелось касаться Исака везде. Но он не должен приближаться слишком близко. Сон уже смыкает его веки, обволакивает его мысли. Он не хочет, чтобы Исак проснулся утром и обнаружил, что прижимается к Эвену или что Эвен обнимает его. Исак может запаниковать и снова его обжечь.  
  
Эвен не придвигается к нему, отнимает руку и зевает в пятый раз.  
  
Он смотрит на Исака, он засыпает.  
  
Он спит.  
  
И когда он на мгновение просыпается посреди ночи, то чувствует Исака повсюду: грудь прижимается к груди, ноги переплетены, руки сомкнуты, Исак уткнулся лицом ему в шею, а губы Эвена совсем близко к его виску. Они словно единое целое.  
  
И Эвен хочет оттолкнуть его, вырваться из его объятий. Но сон снова манит его в свои сети. Ему так приятно, что Исак обнимает его, что он сам обнимает его в ответ. Ну как он может оттолкнуть его в таких обстоятельствах?  
  
Эвен спит.  
  
.  
  
Эвен просыпается, полный тревоги и дурных предчувствий. Иногда по утрам он забывает, где находится. Но не в этот раз. Сейчас он точно знает, где он, ещё до того, как открыть глаза и потянуться.  
  
Он всё ещё ощущает на себе тяжесть Исака, чувствует его запах на коже.  
  
Однако, когда Эвен наконец осмеливается открыть глаза и осмотреться, он понимает, что Исака нет. Исак не в его объятьях. Исак даже не в кровати.  
  
— Доброе утро, принцесса, — вкрадчивый голос Исака заставляет Эвена резко сесть. Сейчас он звучит гораздо ниже, чем всегда, и совсем не похож на его обычный голос.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Уже десять утра, — Исак делает паузу, чтобы откашляться, словно подслушал мысли Эвена. — Ты собираешься спать весь день?  
  
Он сидит за столом полностью одетый. Кажется, он читает книгу, поднеся кружку с кофе ко рту. И выглядит так, словно его совершенно не волнует присутствие Эвена в его кровати.  
  
— Эй? — снова говорит Исак, чуть склонив голову в сторону. Кажется, его забавляет, что Эвену нужно так много времени, чтобы ответить на обычную подколку.  
  
— Блядь, дай мне минутку, — стонет Эвен, и его голос тоже звучит ниже, чем всегда. Он садится повыше и вытягивает руки над головой.  
  
— Да, чувствуй себя как дома, — говорит Исак с явным сарказмом в голосе. — Может быть, ты хочешь заняться йогой в гостиной? Эскиль каждое утро проводит там занятия, на которые никто не ходит.  
  
— Погоди. Ты правда только что назвал меня принцессой? — Эвен прекращает потягиваться и, прищурившись, смотрит на Исака.  
  
— Возможно. А что?  
  
— Кто ты? — хихикает Эвен.  
  
— Неважно. Это называется юмор.  
  
— Ты назвал меня принцессой, — повторяет Эвен. — Мне нужно это задокументировать.  
  
— Ну… Делай, как хочешь, — Исак снова обращает всё внимание на книгу, его обычная холодная манера поведения, когда он контролирует каждый мускул в теле, намекает на то, что он не хочет никаких пререканий с утра пораньше. — Эскиль говорит, что каждый, кто проводит ночь в этой квартире, — принцесса. Так что тебя сегодня так часто будут называть.  
  
Эвен пытается улыбнуться, но вместо этого им овладевает тревога, поселившаяся где-то в животе. Внезапно он вспоминает причину, по которой мысли разрывают его мозг.  
  
• Он снова может прикасаться к Исаку.  
• Другие люди тоже могут к нему прикасаться.  
• Исак, возможно, проснулся в объятьях Эвена и тоже узнал об этом.  
• Они вчера провели полчаса, целуясь в душе, и теперь оба охрипли.  
  
Эвен не может выбрать, на чём сконцентрироваться.  
  
— Я бы сказал, что надеюсь, что не обжёг тебя прошлой ночью, но никто не просил тебя спать в моей кровати, — говорит Исак, тем самым заполняя пространство в голове Эвена.  _Ох._  
  
Вероятно, это означает, что Исак не проснулся, прижимаясь к Эвену, и что он понятия не имеет, что они снова могут прикасаться друг к другу, по крайней мере когда Исак спит.  
  
— Хм. Прости. Я слегка перепил вчера и не мог ехать домой на велосипеде.  
  
— Ты мог бы спать с Эскилем или даже Линн.  
  
— Ммм, да. Но… Я напился, так что не подумал, — врёт Эвен.  
  
— Как Эскиль мог разрешить тебе спать в моей комнате? — Исак встаёт и подозрительно прищуривается, и Эвена охватывает ещё более пугающее чувство.  
  
 _Он не помнит._  
  
— Ты не помнишь? — выпаливает Эвен. Он не уверен, что конкретно имеет в виду. Но надеется, что Исак покраснеет, или что он увидит на его лице тень понимания. У Эвена до сих пор болят губы после вчерашнего, после всех поцелуев, когда они посасывали, кусали и облизывали губы друг друга. Исак не мог забыть.  
  
Как это возможно!  
  
— Помню что? — Исак смотрит на него с непроницаемым выражением на лице.  
  
.  
  
Эвен всё ещё раздражён, когда Эскиль отводит его в сторону после завтрака. Он не спалил омлет, но был близок к этому.  
  
— Что у тебя с лицом?  
  
— Ничего, — вздыхает Эвен, пытаясь улыбнуться. — Не волнуйся.  
  
— Исак что, наехал на тебя за то, что ты его обнимал?  
  
— Нет. Он, э-э-э, не знает? То есть я думаю, что он забыл обо всём, что случилось ночью.  
  
— Что? — фыркает Эскиль. — Что?!  
  
— Тсс! — шепчет Эвен, оборачиваясь, чтобы убедиться, что Исака нет рядом. — Он нас услышит.  
  
— Прости? Он  _забыл_?! — Эскиль презрительно усмехается. — Ну я этого не допущу. Я ни за что не позволю ему  _забыть_ , что он заблевал всю нашу ванную. Этот парень живёт с нами уже несколько месяцев, и он ни разу не удосужился убраться! И я знаю, что ты вчера старался изо всех сил, Эвен. Но я где-то читал, что нужно приложить много усилий, чтобы избавиться от рвоты и всего такого, так что мне придётся сидеть на липком унитазе ближайшие несколько недель. Так что нет, я не позволю ему  _забыть_.  
  
— Боже, Эскиль! — Эвен морщится от картинок, внезапно наводнивших его мозг, но не может сдержать смешок. Эскиль — тот ещё персонаж!  
  
— Погоди, — хмурится он. — Он что, хм, он забыл и то, как вы…  
  
— Как мы что? — с вызовом спрашивает Эвен несмотря на то, что у него вспыхивают щёки, а зрачки расширяются.  
  
— «Тусовались» в душе? — многозначительно улыбается Эскиль, и Эвен не знает, как описать ту неловкость, что испытывает сейчас.  
  
— Я… Я не знаю. Я думаю, что он забыл обо всём, — признаёт он. — Но это неважно. Мы не с этим тут пытаемся разобраться. Как случилось, что ты можешь к нему прикасаться? Расскажи мне.  
  
.  
  
— Думаю, что к нему могут прикасаться только геи, — объясняет Эскиль. — Ну то есть Линн говорила, что тоже дотрагивалась до него. И она заявляет, что натуралка, но серьёзно, разве в наши дни остались натуралы? Я прав?  
  
— Хм. Ну, мне нравится твоя теория. Очень крутая. Но я сомневаюсь. Моя мама могла к нему прикасаться. Правда это было давно.  
  
— И? К чему ты? — спрашивает Эскиль с совершенно искренним недоумением.  
  
— Ну, она родила меня?  
  
— У лесбиянок тоже бывают дети, Эвен, — театрально вздыхает Эскиль. — Я думал, ты более образован в этом вопросе. Я разочарован.  
  
— Почему? — хихикает Эвен. — Я имел в виду, что знал бы, если бы моя мама была лесбиянкой.  
  
— Ей необязательно быть лесбиянкой. Она могла бы быть бисексуалкой. Ты ведь пан, да?  
  
— Эскиль, моя мама не бисексуалка. Ей не нравятся женщины. Точно тебе говорю, — продолжает настаивать Эвен несмотря на смех, рвущийся наружу. Ему ещё ни разу не приходилось быть участником подобного разговора.  
  
— Откуда тебе знать? Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком зашоренный и безапелляционный? Взрослым женщинам позволено любить других женщин. Я так разочарован, Эвен. Ты даже не представляешь.  
  
— Эскиль, боже…  
  
— Твоя мама что, делится с тобой деталями своей сексуальной жизни? Откуда ты знаешь…  
  
— Хм, почему мы обсуждаем сексуальную жизнь Юлие с утра пораньше? — Исак удивляет обоих, заставляя вздрогнуть от внезапного вмешательства в их разговор.  
  
Эвен беспокоится, что Исак подслушал их, и в то же время сбит с толку словами Эскиля. На самом деле он понятия не имеет, кто нравится его матери, и нравится ли ей кто-то вообще. Он теперь практически ничего о ней не знает.  
  
Эскиль хитро улыбается.  
  
— Да я тут немного поиздевался над твоим маленьким дружком, — хихикая, признаётся он.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Эскиль, оставь Эвена в покое. Думаю, ты уже достаточно сделал.  
  
—  _Я_  достаточно сделал? Я? И это говорит мальчик, который заблевал вчера всю нашу ванную.  
  
— Что? Не было такого! — в ужасе хмурится Исак.  
  
Он действительно обо всём забыл.  
  
Эвен не знает, смеяться ему или плакать.  
  
.  
  
— Хм, ты можешь остаться, если хочешь, — говорит Исак, когда Эвен заявляет, что пойдёт домой. — Ну типа. Я не знаю.  
  
Эвен мог бы восхититься внезапной скудностью лексикона Исака, тем фактом, что он теперь использует такие фразы как «ну типа». Он мог бы обратить внимание на его манеру поведения, на то, как он смотрит себе под ноги, вместо того чтобы буравить Эвена холодным взглядом. Он мог бы позволить себе поверить, что Исак ведёт себе застенчиво и нервно. Но ему нужно идти домой. Ему нужно уйти и подумать. Эти взлёты и падения напоминают непрекращающуюся езду на американских горках, и Эвен не может подавить постоянную тошноту.  
  
Ему просто хочется, чтобы игра в угадайку прекратилась хотя бы на несколько минут.  _Исак правда забыл? Или он притворяется, что забыл? Это вообще имеет значение? Кто мы друг для друга? Ты попросил поцеловать тебя. Я никогда никого не целовал так, как тебя. Я хочу сделать это снова, и это безумно пугает._  
  
— Нет, я лучше проведу день дома. У меня похмелье, голова болит и всё такое.  
  
— Окей. Понятно.  
  
Исак провожает его вниз, и на улице очень тепло для конца апреля. — Не хочешь сходить в бассейн на этой неделе? — спрашивает он Эвена, и его голос звучит низко и хрипло.  
  
Эвен надеется, что не заболеет из-за того, что так много времени провёл, целуясь под душем. Такое вообще бывает? Кто-нибудь может заболеть после подобного?  
  
— Не знаю. Я тебе напишу, — честно отвечает Эвен.  
  
— Окей.  
  
.  
  
Когда Эвен приходит домой, то видит, как Адриан развлекает Юлие на кухне. Его переполняет чувство вины, что он совершенно забыл о нём в последние двенадцать часов, что даже не подумал проверить свой телефон после их стычки с Исаком.  
  
— Я самая чмошная задница на планете, и мне нужно, чтобы ты меня простил, — приветствует его Адриан с искренним раскаянием в глазах, когда они оказываются в комнате Эвена.  
  
Адриан берёт его за руки, и Эвен инстинктивно вздрагивает, словно его тело чувствует неловкость, позволяя Адриану прикасаться к себе.  
  
— Ох.  
  
— Чёрт. Прости, — выпаливает Эвен. — Рефлекс.  
  
Это слово кажется тяжёлым и неправильным. Оно подразумевает, что у него выработался подобный «рефлекс» за то время, что он провёл с Исаком. Вряд ли можно было придумать что-то более неправильное. Потому что, когда они вместе, Эвену только и хочется, что прикасаться к нему.  
  
— Всё нормально, — вздыхает Адриан. — Я отправил тебе несколько сообщений, извиняясь, что вёл себя как мудак, но ты не ответил. И вот я здесь.  
  
— Ты вёл себя мерзко по отношению к Исаку, не ко мне.  
  
— Эх, я знаю! — снова вздыхает Адриан. — Я попробую с ним поговорить. Я попросил Эскиля мне помочь, но он сказал, что Исак, вероятно, не помнит.  
  
Упоминание об этом ранит.  
  
— Да, вероятно, не помнит.  
  
— Но мне всё равно жаль. Я напился, и он постоянно над тобой издевается, и он был таким высокомерным. Это действовало мне на нервы.  
  
— Исак надо мной не издевается, — хмурится Эвен.  
  
— Я знаю. Я имел в виду, что он заставляет тебя страдать из-за всех этих чувств.  
  
— Что? Я не страдаю, какого хрена? — нервно хихикает Эвен. — Я просто беспокоюсь за него. Вот и всё.  
  
— Ну да, точно.  
  
Адриан проводит у него весь день. Он смотрит фильм в гостиной с Юлие, пока Эвен спит в своей комнате. Ему нужно _спать_. Ему нужно именно это. Когда он спит, он не думает.  
  
Поэтому Эвен спит.  
  
.  
  
Исак присылает Эвену сообщение, что он стоит у двери его квартиры в 00:23.  
  
— Чёрт! — стонет Эвен, когда понимает, что на часах 00:31 и Исак уже, наверное, ушёл.  
  
Эвен выбегает из комнаты, бросаясь к двери, и случайно будит Адриана, который спит под лёгким пледом на диване перед телевизором.  
  
— Исак.  
  
— Привет, — шепчет тот, вероятно, думая, что Юлие спит. На нём одна из старых футболок Эвена, одна из четырёх, которые он украл, прежде чем отправиться в лабораторию. Эвен понятия не имел, что они до сих пор у него.  
  
Напоминание об этом заставляет его мечтать о времени, когда всё было проще, нежнее, мягче. Исак кажется смущённым, словно ему стыдно, что он снова стоит у его двери.  
  
Эвену интересно, помнит ли он все разы, когда такое уже случалось с ними, когда они уже шептались у его дома. Он думает, помнит ли Исак тот вечер, когда Эвен затащил его в квартиру, не говоря ни слова, чтобы обнять, прижимая к стене.  
  
— Что случилось? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Эвен, потому что, с чего бы Исаку приходить к нему так поздно, если они виделись утром.  
  
— Ничего. Просто. Я просто хотел…  
  
Исак замолкает. И Эвену нужно мгновение, чтобы понять, что это из-за того, что позади него стоит Адриан в одних трусах.  
  
— Что происходит? Эвен, возвращайся в кровать, — бормочет Адриан хриплым от сна голосом.  
  
— Ох, — выдыхает Исак. — Я, э-э-э… Прости. Я не думал…  
  
— Эй, подожди! — Эвен хмурится из-за произнесённых Исаком слов. Он чувствует, что прямо сейчас происходит какое-то недопонимание. Всё, как в раздражающих сценах в сериалах. Исак придумывает сейчас что-то в своей голове. — Нет…  
  
— Я… Я пойду. Было очень самоуверенно с моей стороны прийти сюда так поздно без предупреждения. Я не должен был полагать, что ты…  
  
— Это не то, что ты думаешь! — перебивает его Эвен, надеясь, что мать этого не услышит. Он оборачивается к Адриану, до которого наконец доходит, что происходит.  
  
— О, привет, Исак, — здоровается он, и в его голосе нет злости.  
  
— Э, Адриан. Просто иди спать. Всё нормально, — оборачивается к нему Эвен.  
  
И он особо не задумывается, когда кладёт руку Адриану на плечо. Это обычное прикосновение, которым он поделился бы с каждым. Это просто прикосновение.  
  
Но выражение лица Исака разрывает его сердце. Это всего лишь прикосновение, но его достаточно, чтобы на лице Исака отразилось опустошение.  
  
— Он просто спит на диване. Между мной и Адрианом ничего нет, — со всей искренностью говорит ему Эвен, когда закрывает дверь, и они остаются вдвоём в слабо освещённом коридоре. Он тоже без футболки, но надеется, что Исак поверит ему. У Эвена нет причин ему врать.  
  
— Это неважно. Мне всё равно.  
  
 _Лжец._  
  
— Я просто хотел удостовериться, что ты в порядке, потому что сегодня утром ты выглядел расстроенным, и я пошёл гулять, потому что не мог заснуть. Вот и всё, — продолжает Исак. — Мне всё равно, чем ты занимаешься с Адрианом. Я знаю, что у тебя есть  _нужды_. Мне всё равно.  
  
— Я не говорю, что тебе не всё равно. Я говорю, что между нами ничего нет.  
  
— Но могло бы быть. Что-то. Могло бы.  
  
— Что? Нет, не могло бы. О чём ты…  
  
Эвен замолкает. Теперь до него доходит. Он соображает немного медленнее, чем Исак. Иногда ему нужна минута, чтобы осознать происходящее. Исак не имеет в виду вероятность того, что Эвен хочет каких-то отношений с Адрианом. Он говорит о  _вероятности и возможности_  существования Эвена&Адриана. Здесь есть  _возможность_ , а не  _вероятность._  
  
Эвен&Адриан. Они могли бы, если бы захотели.  
  
Эвен&Исак. Они бы не смогли, даже если бы захотели.  
  
Ревность и обычная зависть, потому что у Исака даже нет возможности  _хотеть_? Эвен не знает.  
  
— Но не будет, — отвечает Эвен на языке Исака и надеется, что он поймёт.  
  
— Это неважно.  
  
Исак уходит. Эвен думает, размышляет, возвращается к ежедневным сценариям.  
  
 _Это неважно. Это неважно. Это неважно._  
  
.  
  
Эвен не видел Исака уже несколько дней. Он не сообщил ему предполагаемую дату похода в бассейн. И Исак в свою очередь уже давно не отправлял ему никаких язвительных сообщений.  
  
Между ними установилась тишина, и Эвен пытается понять, стал ли тому причиной инцидент с Адрианом. Но опять же он сделал всё, чтобы объясниться, чтобы в голове Исака не осталось сомнений. Так что, если он хочет всё усложнять, в этом нет вины Эвена.  
  
 _Это неважно._  
  
Эвен начинает понемногу выпускать телефон из рук, больше не ожидая, что Исак свяжется с ним. В один из дней он отправляется плавать без него. Он проплывает несколько бассейнов, сначала лениво, потом с большим старанием. Когда он заканчивает, его лёгкие горят, но ему приятно, что есть что-то ещё, на чём можно сконцентрироваться, что-то, что можно делать самому и для себя. Это очень приятно.  
  
Он проводит время с Муттой и парнями, когда ему звонит Леа. У неё истерика.  
  
— Мне нужно с тобой встретиться.  
  
.  
  
На Леа очаровательное платье в цветочек и новенькие кеды. Её ноги свешиваются с высокого табурета, на который она забралась.  
  
— Привет, — Эвен неловко машет ей, заходя в маленькую кофейню. Он не видел Леа с тех пор, как она проклинала Исака, обвиняя в том, что он разрушил их семью. Эвен немного нервничает. — Как у тебя дела?  
  
Когда ему удаётся взглянуть на неё украдкой, он замечает, что она не слишком хорошо выглядит. Пустота в её глазах напоминает ему об Исаке, тёмные круги под ними тоже кажутся слишком знакомыми. Она мало спит. Эвен уверен.  
  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает он, и улыбка слетает с его губ.  
  
— Эвен, мне нужно, чтобы ты был со мной честным. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал мне правду, ладно? — просит она его, и её голос дрожит от эмоций, которые она никогда не демонстрировала при нём раньше. — Пожалуйста.  
  
— О чём ты? Что происходит?  
  
— Это правда? — спрашивает она, наклоняясь ближе несмотря на то, что он стоит, а она по-прежнему сидит на табурете. Они практически на одной высоте.  
  
— Что именно правда?  
  
— Всё это дело с эмансипацией. Слова Исака о том, что они делали с ним. Это правда?  
  
 _Ох, милая._  
  
У Эвена замирает сердце. Исак не хочет, чтобы она знала. Их родители хорошо к ней относятся. Эвен с уверенностью судит об этом, глядя на её новую одежду и подмечая полное непонимание ситуации. Исак никогда бы его не простил.  
  
— Я… Я не знаю.  
  
— Эвен, пожалуйста, не ври мне! Я знаю, что мы не близки. И я знаю, что я просто глупый ребёнок, но мне нужно знать. Это правда, что они причиняли ему боль, что они были с ним жестоки? Это правда — то, что все говорят? Я не могу это вынести! Пожалуйста, скажи мне.  
  
Теперь в её глазах стоят слёзы, и Эвен вдруг понимает, что не знает ответов на её вопросы. Он не знает, что именно их мать сделала с Исаком. Он не знает о степени эмоционального и психологического насилия, с которым он столкнулся. Всё, что он знает, — это результат, те душевные травмы, что проявляются в поведении и реакции Исака на большинство вещей. Всё, что он знает, — что они заставили Исака жить в подвале и что у его матери не всё в порядке с головой.  
  
— Я не знаю. Правда не знаю, — говорит он ей.  
  
Она отворачивается от него, чтобы достать что-то из своего тёмно-фиолетового рюкзака, и её трясёт от переполняющих чувств и нервов. Эвен не знает, чего ждать, когда она кладёт на стойку между ними четыре старые помятые тетради.  
  
— Я нашла это, — выдыхает она, — в коробке дома. Их намного больше, но они одинаковые. Они все одинаковые.  
  
— О чём ты говоришь? — хмурится Эвен.  
  
— Они принадлежали Исаку, эти тетради. Я не знаю, почему папа спрятал их в ящике со всяким барахлом, но он сделал это. Там стоят даты. И я теперь не знаю, что думать. Я не знаю, но даты совпадают с тем временем, когда мама совсем слетела с катушек в моём раннем детстве, и когда Исак начал становиться… таким.  
  
Эвен берёт одну из тетрадей, не зная, чего ожидать. Леа выглядит смущённой и испуганной, и Эвен не уверен, что имеет право заглядывать в мысли тринадцатилетнего Исака. Он не уверен, что Исак простит его.  
  
— Просто забери их, — говорит ему Леа. — Я не знаю, что делать. Ты единственный человек, к кому я могу обратиться.  
  
.  
  
Эвен выкуривает целую пачку сигарет. Он бродит по городу, останавливается в районе Акер Брюгге, чтобы посмотреть на открывающийся вид, стоит там, пока мурашки не перестают бежать по коже. Потом он снова идёт, и идёт, и идёт. Около пяти вечера он звонит единственному человеку, к которому может обратиться.  
  
.  
  
— Боже мой, — вздыхает Эскиль.  
  
Сначала он осторожно переворачивает страницы, одну за другой, словно ожидая увидеть какие-то другие слова, потом сдаётся и быстро пролистывает остальное.  
  
Одно и то же предложение, написанное снова и снова, заполняющее каждую страницу, каждый уголок, словно глупое наказание, которое часто используют учителя в начальной школе.  
  
Только вот эти слова не о том, что нельзя жевать резинку во время урока или забывать делать домашнее задание. Нет.  
  
Слова говорят о чём-то ином. О чём-то личном. О чём-то болезненном. О чём-то, что может быть правдой, но не до такой степени. О чём-то, что тринадцатилетний мальчик не должен был писать большими буквами снова и снова, словно высекая эти слова в своём сердце, в своём мозгу, в своей душе.  
  
Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ.  
Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ.  
Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ.  
Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ.  
Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ.  
Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ.  
Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ.  
Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ.  
Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ.  
Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ.  
Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ.  
Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ.  
Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ.  
Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ.  
Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ.  
Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ.  
Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ.  
Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ.  
Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ.  
Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ.  
Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ.  
Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ.  
Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ.  
Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ.  
Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ.  
Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ.  
Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ.  
Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ.  
Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ.  
Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ.  
  
Эскиль отбрасывает первую тетрадь и пролистывает вторую. На его лице не остаётся никаких следов обычного бьющего через край энтузиазма. Лишь опустошение и беспокойство. Эвен молча курит, сидя рядом с ним. Эскиль позволяет ему курить в гостиной коллективета, потому что Исак ушёл на ежедневную прогулку с Линн, а ещё, возможно, потому, что видит, что дым и саднящее чувство в горле — единственные вещи, что помогают Эвену сейчас удержаться на плаву.  
  
Эскиль держится за голову. Эвен курит.  
  
— Господи блядь боже мой. С чем мы тут имеем дело?! — наконец восклицает Эскиль, отбрасывая в сторону четвёртую тетрадь.  
  
— Его сестра говорит, что в их доме есть ещё такие тетради, — говорит Эвен хрипло и ровно, словно этот голос принадлежит человеку, которому всё равно. — Я не знаю, кем должен быть тринадцатилетний мальчик, чтобы пытаться так себя депрограммировать.  
  
— Ты думаешь, он понял, что, возможно, гей, и решил сделать это с собой в  _тринадцать_?!  
  
— Его мать немного не в себе. Возможно, он боялся её. Возможно, он прочитал о каком-то методе в интернете, или ещё что-то.  
  
— Что, в каком-то блоге о репаративной терапии геев для чайников?  
  
Эскиль не выдерживает первым и начинает глупо хихикать. Это жуткая ситуация. Всё это ужасно. Эвену очень неприятно, что он узнал об этом и поделился с Эскилем. Но он доверяет ему, и правда не мог держать всё в себе. Он бы сошёл с ума, если бы попытался справиться в одиночку.  
  
Они вместе смеются над дурацкой шуткой Эскиля.  
  
— Это примерно в то время, когда он… — Эскиль замолкает, подбирая слова.  
  
— Примерно в то время, когда он что? Начал обжигать людей?  
  
— Да, помимо всего прочего.  
  
— Чего именно? — Эвен садится и бросает окурок в чашку. — То, о чём ты не хочешь мне говорить? То, что ты не позволяешь мне увидеть?  
  
— Да. Думаю, так.  
  
Эвен замирает, чувствуя, как болезненно сжимается сердце. Грудь Исака. Та его часть, которую он никому не показывает, словно это ключ к пониманию его сути, словно любой сможет разгадать его, если увидит.  
  
Эвену больно. В груди всё сжимается. Он думает, похожа ли эта боль на ту, что, по его словам, чувствовал Исак, когда смотрел на него.  
  
Это тёмные мысли, слишком тёмные. Они возвращают Эвена туда, где он не был уже несколько лет. И всё же.  
  
 _Исак намеренно причиняет себе боль?!_  
  
— Блядь! — Эвен резко вскакивает, попутно отодвигая столик.  
  
— Тебе нужно успокоиться. Ладно? Я знаю, что сорваться легко, но это не наша битва. Речь сейчас не о тебе и не обо мне. Это  _его_  история. Всё, что мы можем сделать, — это быть рядом, пока он справляется со всем. Мы не должны расстраиваться. Мы не должны строить теории и осуждать его.  
  
— Я знаю. Я знаю, боже! Он, наверное, рассказывал тебе о моём так называемом комплексе спасителя. Если уж он говорил о моём омлете, но явно упомянул и свою любимую теорию всех времён и народов.  
  
— Нет, не рассказывал, — улыбается Эскиль. — Но я и сам вижу.  
  
— Я действительно такой невыносимый? — вздыхает Эвен.  
  
— Нет. Ты просто слишком сильно его любишь.  
  
Эвен задыхается, услышав это.  _Что?_  
  
— Я не  _люблю_  его, — поправляет он Эскиля, нервно хихикая.  
  
— То есть ты его ненавидишь? — возражает тот.  
  
— Что? Нет! Просто есть и другие варианты.  
  
— Он тебе безразличен?  
  
Эвен упирается руками в бока, и этот день и так уже выжал его эмоционально, опустошил, выставил напоказ его слабости. Так что нет. Он не будет это обсуждать. Не сегодня, не сейчас, не с Эскилем.  
  
— Как бы я хотел, чтобы я кому-то был настолько же безразличен, — дразнит его Эскиль, и Эвен не может вестись на это.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я кусок дерьма, раз поделился с тобой тем, что показала мне Леа, — говорит Эвен, меняя тему, потому что ему это необходимо. — Просто я знаю, что ты заботишься о нём, и я впервые в жизни не хотел торопиться и делать что-то, не подумав.  
  
— Ну, благодаря тебе я, наверное, усыновлю Исака до конца года, — театрально вздыхает Эскиль. — Но не волнуйся. Думаю, что сделал бы то же самое на твоём месте. Некоторые секреты становятся менее опасными, когда делишься ими. Кажется, я теперь начал лучше понимать ситуацию.  
  
— Ситуацию?  
  
— Да. Я бы тебе рассказал, но Исак никогда меня не простит.  
  
— Значит я так никогда и не узнаю, — протестует Эвен.  
  
— Если он не хочет, чтобы ты знал, то, возможно, тебе и не стоит.  
  
— Разве это справедливо?  
  
— Дело не в справедливости. Ты не в праве решать, справедливо ли это. Некоторые истории должны быть рассказаны тем, кто их проживал, они не наши, чтобы ими делиться, — говорит Эскиль. — Разве у тебя не бегут мурашки по коже, когда кто-то пытается рассказать  _твою_  историю? Даже если они повторяют  _твои_  слова, разве тебя не раздражает, что кто-то пытается делать это, хотя эта история им не принадлежит? Как те фильмы о геях, которые умирали в 80-е, снятые натуралами. Разве тебя не бесят такие фильмы?  
  
— Он никогда ничего мне не расскажет, — признаёт Эвен, чувствуя разочарование и опустошение. — Он мне не доверяет.  
  
— Доверяет. Мне кажется, что это ты не доверяешь ему.

________________________________________  
 **Гераклит  
19:00**

  
  


Как насчёт бассейна завтра?

  
  
Он завтра закрыт  
  


Серьёзно?  
Можем пойти в другой?

  
  
У меня нет абонемента  
  


Тогда послезавтра?

  
  
Можно  
Но почему, что случилось?  
  


Ничего  
Просто давно тебя не видел

  
  
Вообще-то ты можешь увидеть меня и не в бассейне  
  


Но тогда я не смогу к тебе прикасаться

  
  
Кто сказал, что я позволю прикасаться к себе в бассейне  
  


Дело в возможности что-то сделать  
А не в самом действии

  
  
Ты понимаешь  
  


Да

  
  
Не думаю, что ты осознаёшь, как меня это расстраивает  
  


Мне жаль

  
  
Я могу зайти к тебе завтра  
Кто знает  
Может, дождь пойдёт  
  


У меня есть ванна

  
  
А у меня есть кухня. И что?

________________________________________

  
  
Исак приходит днём. На нём футболка Эвена, тёмно-синие джинсы, грязные кеды и снепбек. У него горят щёки, а зелёные глаза полны надежды.  
  
Открыв дверь и увидев его, Юлие вскрикивает от радости. Она готова броситься к нему с объятьями, но Эвен встаёт между ними, прежде чем она успевает сделать это.  
  
— Ты мне не сказал, что Исак придёт. Как ты мог! — жалуется она Эвену, надевая туфли.  
  
Она идёт на встречу с друзьями, и Эвен понятия не имеет, правда ли это. Внезапно в его голове возникают картинки, на которых мать встречается с любовницей, и у него на секунду перехватывает дыхание.  
  
— Юлие, всегда так приятно вас видеть, — говорит ей Исак, и он такой милый, когда старается быть вежливым и очаровательным. Неудивительно, что он так нравится Юлие. Она никогда не проявляла подобной радости при встрече с Адрианом.  
  
— Я всегда могу отменить встречу и провести время с вами, мальчики. Что скажете?  
  
— Мам, — Эвен улыбается ей, но в его тоне явно слышится мольба уйти и оставить их вдвоём.  
  
— Ладно, ладно. Я ухожу. Развлекайтесь.  
  
Когда дверь за ней закрывается, они оба смотрят под ноги. Воздух кажется густым и тяжёлым, напряжение — явным и ощутимым, и Эвен подумывает, не прижать ли Исака к стене и не зацеловать до потери сознания, не плюнуть ли на связь или её отсутствие, на возможные ожоги, не забыть ли о «Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ», как вдруг Исак нарушает молчание.  
  
— Итак.  
  
— Итак, — повторяет за ним Эвен.  
  
— Где Адриан?  
  
— Я не знаю.  
  
— Разве он теперь не твой бойфренд?  
  
Эвен закатывает глаза и проходит мимо Исака на кухню. — Ты ужасно раздражаешь. Ты в курсе?  
  
— Прости? Я всего лишь задал вопрос. Не надо быть таким чувствительным, — огрызается в ответ Исак, но когда Эвен оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, то видит, что он улыбается.  
  
— Сегодня не будет дождя.  
  
— Я слышал.  
  
— Но у меня по-прежнему есть ванна.  
  
— Ты хвастаешься своей ванной перед всеми, кто приходит к тебе домой, или только перед людьми, к которым ты физически не можешь прикоснуться, если не промок или не находишься в водном пространстве?  
  
— Второе, — улыбается Эвен.  
  
— Обидно, — кривится Исак, потом заходит на кухню. Он снимает куртку и вешает её на стул. Но лишь когда Исак стаскивает с себя перчатки, снепбек и кеды, сердце Эвена начинает трепетать в груди. — Но, полагаю, я вижу физические и психологические преимущества того, что ты предлагаешь, говоря о своей ванне. Так что я не слишком возражаю.  
  
— Ты не слишком возражаешь? То есть немного возражаешь?  
  
— Ну то есть я не на 100% согласен. У тебя слишком длинные ноги, и я тоже большой. Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но я немного вырос. Существует вероятность, что мы заработаем судороги и потянем мышцы, если попробуем сделать в ванне то, что ты предлагаешь. И эти негативные последствия могут перевесить преимущества, а именно выделение полезных химических веществ.  
  
— Прости, я перестал следить за твоей речью, после того как ты сказал, насколько ты «большой».  
  
— Ой, отъебись, — Исак закатывает глаза, но улыбается, и закрывает лицо руками, словно не хочет, чтобы Эвен это видел. Он такой милый.  
  
— То есть ты здесь для того, чтобы в твоём теле выработались полезные химические вещества? — Эвен останавливается напротив него, возможно, чтобы вдохнуть его запах. Ему нравится наблюдать, как тает решительность Исака, когда они так близко друг к другу.  
  
— Да. Почему бы и нет. Раз я здесь. Ну, понимаешь, — бормочет он, не отрывая глаз от пола. — Мой психотерапевт в отпуске на этой неделе. Моё психическое здоровье под угрозой.  
  
— Ты такой врун, — усмехается Эвен и тоже разувается.  
  
— Как и ты, — улыбается Исак, повторяя движения Эвена, словно он не может больше ждать.  
  
— Но теперь нет связи, за которой можно было прятаться, — шепчет Эвен. И они слишком близко.  
  
— Мы просто примем ванну. Возьми себя в руки, в этом нет ничего особенного.  
  
— Это ты возьми себя в руки.  
  
.  
  
Исак был прав. Ванна слишком маленькая для них обоих, но они справляются. Эвен никогда раньше не оказывался в ней в трусах, но «Всё для Исака Вальтерсена, так ведь».  
  
— Ты сам этого хотел. Ты это предложил! — возражает Исак.  
  
— По ходу да.  
  
На Исаке чёрные трусы и футболка Эвена, и он выглядит ещё более неприступным и готовым дать отпор, чем до того, как они забрались в ванну, словно снова уговорил себя вернуться к обычной холодности. Оборонительные стены высоки, слишком высоки. Того Исака, что попросил Эвена о поцелуе в душе, сейчас здесь нет.  
  
 _«Пока нет»_ , — раздаётся в голове Эвена тихий шёпот.  
  
Они с грехом пополам устраиваются в воде. Они сидят лицом к лицу в разных концах ванны. Ноги Эвена широко разведены и согнуты, Исак подтянул колени в груди, устроившись между его бёдер. Они практически не касаются друг друга. Но это неизбежно.  
  
Из крана льётся тёплая вода, помогая заглушать мысли и неловкость. Какими бы особенными ни были их отношения и сейчас, и в прошлом, сложно придумать платоническое объяснение тому, что они вместе принимают ванну, пусть даже они не полностью раздеты. Сложно относиться к этому объективно, или отрицать существующее притяжение, или пытаться успокоить собственные нервы. Ничто из происходящего не является  _обычным_. Эвен ничего не может поделать с тем, что чувствует, чего  _хочет_.  
  
Однако Исак даже не смотрит на него.  
  
 _Сконцентрируйся._  
  
Точно. Это не сексуальный эксперимент. Целью этого мучительного процесса является попытка заставить Исака открыться ему.  
  
— Почему ты никогда не снимаешь футболку? — спрашивает Эвен, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал игриво, чтобы в случае чего можно было обернуть всё в шутку. И у него получается. Нет ощущения, что Исака как-то задел или обидел его вопрос.  
  
— Ты и так обливаешься слюнями, даже когда я в одежде. Я стараюсь пощадить тебя, — шутит Исак. И Эвен понятия не имеет, откуда у него вдруг взялось чувство юмора.  
  
— Ну надо же что могут сделать несколько месяцев жизни с Эскилем.  
  
— Ты должен прекратить хвалить его каждый раз, когда я лишаю тебя дара речи, окей?  
  
 _Ха-ха_. Если бы Исак только знал, сколько раз лишал Эвена дара речи, а ещё возможности дышать и думать, и вообще делать что-либо. Если бы он только знал, как Эвен себя чувствует сейчас, сидя в собственной ванне в нижнем белье и глядя на парня, чьи стены пытается сломать. На того самого парня, чьё лицо обрамляют мокрые кудряшки, на парня, у которого длинные и густые ресницы и жаждущая благоговейных прикосновений кожа.  
  
Если бы он только знал.  
  
— То есть я так понимаю, что ты в ближайшее время не собираешься демонстрировать свои соски, — говорит Эвен, которому наконец удаётся откашляться и перестать  _пялиться_  на него.  
  
— Не думаю, что ты переживёшь вид моих сосков, Бэк Насхайм, — улыбается Исак, но быстро отводит взгляд, и что-то похожее на грусть мелькает в его глазах.  
  
— Почему нет? Они слишком большие? У тебя их пять?  
  
— Нет. Просто… Не думаю, что ты захочешь их увидеть.  
  
 _Ох._  
  
Ох.  
  
— Я хочу, — говорит Эвен со всей серьёзностью, стараясь не обращать внимание на то, как сердце больно сжимается в груди.  
  
Они замолкают, и все тайны между ними внезапно становятся слишком тяжелыми. Тишина оглушающе бьёт по ушам.  
  
— Что бы это ни было, мне всё равно, — обещает Эвен. — Правда. Клянусь.  
  
Исак не отвечает. Теперь ему, кажется, неловко, будто он жалеет, что пришёл, словно это не то, на что «он подписывался». И это правда. Он пришёл за своей дозой прикосновений и полезных химических веществ, а не для того, чтобы его допрашивали или заставляли говорить о травме, полученной в детстве.  
  
— Это неважно, — отмахивается Исак.  
  
И Эвен понимает. Он знает, как трудно бывает говорить об определённых вещах. Он знает, как секреты становятся тяжелее, чем следовало, когда их хранишь внутри себя какое-то время. Он знает. Эвен знает, как сам притворяется, что некоторые события никогда не происходили. Он знает, как трудно довериться, открыть кому-то ту часть себя, которую и себе доверить не можешь.  
  
Эвен знает.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — настороженно спрашивает Исак. Он — настоящая загадка, человек с гораздо более развитым эмоциональным интеллектом, нежели Эвен.  
  
И Эвен мог бы поведать ему о непреодолимом чувстве стыда, только что охватившем его тело и заставляющем опустить руки в воду, чтобы спрятать кожу, покрывающую их. Эвен мог бы рассказать ему свои самые сокровенные тайны и выпытать из Исака его секреты. Но он не будет.  
  
Перспектива использовать собственную историю, чтобы заставить Исака открыться, внезапно кажется возмутительной и неприемлемой. Он не будет манипулировать чувствами Исака, предлагая ему узнать о  _его собственной_  травме.  
  
И всё же он даст ему кое-что. Секрет. Не тот самый, но тем не менее.  
  
— Примерно год назад я поджёг свою комнату, — задумчиво сообщает Эвен. — Не знаю, слышал ли ты уже об этом.  
  
— Да, — практически мгновенно отвечает Исак со вздохом. Кажется, он задерживал дыхание, словно ожидал, что Эвен заговорит о чём-то другом.  
  
— Кто тебе сказал?  
  
— Арвид, но я не стал особо его слушать.  
  
Теперь Эвен понимает, о чём говорил Эскиль. Он хмурится, представляя версию случившегося, представленную Арвидом.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что это не история Арвида. Он просто повторял то, что, по его мнению, знал, — отвечает Исак, словно может читать его мысли. Иногда это пугает.  
  
— Ну… Особо нечего рассказывать, — вздыхает Эвен. — У меня был серьёзный маниакальный эпизод, к которому добавилась боль оттого, что лучший друг меня отверг, плюс стыд от факта, что у меня вообще возникли подобные чувства к парню. В тот момент я был одержим огнём, так что всё одно к одному… А потом мой отец ушёл, и всё пошло к чёрту.  
  
Эвен замолкает и делает глубокий вдох. Он не уверен, что когда-либо говорил об этом так осознанно и объективно. Не уверен, что ему вообще когда-либо приходилось это делать.  
  
— Мне жаль, — говорит Исак серьёзно.  
  
— Не стоит.  
  
— Спасибо, что рассказал мне.  
  
— Почему ты всегда благодаришь меня, когда я тебе что-то рассказываю? — спрашивает Эвен, возвращаясь мыслями к тому вечеру, когда показал Исаку сообщения, которые отправил своей матери. Он помнит, как Исак поблагодарил его, что он поделился этим с ним, как поцеловал его в щёку и был самым милым человеком на земле в ту ночь.  
  
— Потому что ты не обязан рассказывать мне о своей травме и делиться своими секретами, — отвечает Исак. — Ты мне ничего не должен. И тем не менее ты всё же решаешь рассказать мне. Это комплимент мне как личности.  
  
— Комплимент тебе как личности?  
  
— Делясь со мной чем-то, ты подразумеваешь, что я надёжный человек. Ты на время становишься уязвимым и подвергаешь себя угрозе того, что я использую твои секреты, — объясняет Исак.  
  
— Но ты не используешь мои секреты.  
  
— Нет, конечно. Чаще всего риски, ассоциирующиеся с тем, чтобы доверить кому-то свои тайны, сильно раздуты из-за испытываемой паранойи. И ты прав, полагая, что я не использую то, что ты только что рассказал мне. И тем не менее. Приятно знать, что ты считаешь, что можешь мне довериться.  
  
— Ну это сложно назвать секретом, — пожимает плечами Эвен. — Все знают, что произошло.  
  
— Но никто не знает твою версию случившегося. Секрет в том, что ты чувствовал в тот момент, а не в том, что случилось.  
  
— Это самый серьёзный разговор, который я когда-либо вёл в ванной.  
  
— Ну, а чего ты ожидал, когда приглашал меня? — улыбается Исак.  
  
— Не знаю. Что ты покажешь мне свои соски? — Эвен улыбается в ответ. Это сложный разговор, но улыбка Исака помогает чувствовать себя лучше.  
  
— Думаю, это интересная метафора для того, что ты пытаешься заставить меня довериться тебе.  
  
— О чём ты?  
  
— Мы оба знаем, почему ты вдруг заинтересовался этой частью моего тела.  
  
— Я не понимаю, — Эвен хмурит брови.  
  
— Для человека, который так сильно наезжал на меня за то, что я манипулирую людьми, ты не слишком-то возражаешь, когда делаешь это сам.  
  
Эвен замирает, открыв рот. Исак видит его насквозь. Разумеется.  
  
— Не знаю, о чём ты говоришь.  
  
— Ты сам это сказал. Я никогда не снимаю футболку. Это означает, что у меня есть какой-то секрет, который раскроется, если я наконец её сниму, — продолжает Исак. — Ты заманиваешь меня в ванну и спрашиваешь об этом. И когда я отмахиваюсь от твоего вопроса, ты внезапно открываешься мне.  
  
— Может, мне просто захотелось поделиться с тобой.  
  
— Враньё, — с улыбкой возражает Исак. Он не кажется слишком расстроенным неудачной попыткой Эвена. И он прав. Эвену стоит задуматься о двойных стандартах.  
  
— Прости, — наконец говорит он, не отводя взгляд от Исака.  
  
— Да ладно. Я сам манипулировал тобой всего-то раз сто.  
  
— Триста семь, — называет случайное число Эвен.  
  
— Вижу, ты ведёшь статистику.  
  
— Стараюсь собрать аргументы в свою пользу. Ты так часто третировал меня, тебе не кажется? Может, я всё же заслужил шанс увидеть твои соски, — шутит Эвен.  
  
— А что если у меня их пять?  
  
— Три дополнительных для ласок.  
  
— Боже. Заткнись, — Исак обрызгивает его водой, заставляя Эвена хрипло рассмеяться.  
  
.  
  
— Кто был последним человеком, с кем ты был честен, Эвен? — спрашивает Исак, и то, как он произносит его имя, заставляет сердце Эвена затрепетать. Он играет с водой, складывая ладони лодочкой и поднимая их, прежде чем позволить ей струиться сквозь пальцы.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ну то есть кому ты в последний раз доверялся? Если не брать меня сейчас.  
  
Эвен думает. Он откидывается на край ванны и глубоко задумывается. Он не уверен.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду под «доверился»? — произносит он.  
  
— Говорил кому-то о том, что тебя беспокоило. О чём-то тяжёлом, что, возможно, тревожило тебя.  
  
Эвен думает.  
  
— Эскиль?  
  
Исак встречается с ним взглядом, и в его глазах плещется вызов и немного обиды.  
  
— О том, что касается тебя, а не меня, — уточняет Исак, и выражение его лица явно говорит о том, что для него не новость, что Эскиль и Эвен говорят о нём.  
  
— Ну не знаю. Наверное, моя мама, — отвечает Эвен. — Я не уверен.  
  
— Потому что ты доверяешь своей матери. Потому что ты знаешь, что она никогда тебя не подставит.  
  
— Хм, ну да, наверное.  
  
— Видишь, у меня такого нет.  
  
Эвен садится и внимательно смотрит на него, следит за каплей воды, стекающей по одному из завитков его волос. Эвен пытается отвлечься от его невероятной красоты. Красота Исака потрясает его в совершенно неподходящее время, как, например, сейчас, когда Исак вот-вот расскажет что-то важное и личное. Эвен продолжает смотреть на каплю воды.  
  
— Когда я в последний раз доверился своей матери, я потерял чувство осязания.  
  
Эвен пытается встретиться глазами со взглядом Исака, но тот смотрит на воду.  
  
— После подобного сложно кому-то доверять, — продолжает Исак. — Откровенно говорить о чём-то не кажется больше простым и естественным. Скорее противоестественным.   
Проблематичным. Пугающим и вызывающим тревогу.  
  
— Я понимаю, — кивает Эвен, принимая объяснение Исака, осознавая, почему он не может ему довериться. Если Исак захочет рассказать, как его мать повлияла на потерю осязания, он расскажет. Эвен не будет на него давить.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Правда, — говорит Эвен. — Теперь люди предпочитают тратить кучу денег, чтобы рассказывать о своих проблемах незнакомцам, даже не пытаясь довериться кому-то близкому.  
  
— Но это против природы. Ты в курсе? Кант говорил, что у всех людей существует сильное желание раскрывать душу. Он говорил, что это человеческая необходимость.  
  
— Я думаю, что некоторые люди предпочитают держать всё в себе, — пожимает плечами Эвен. — Я не чувствую потребности что-то раскрывать.  
  
— Некоторые поспорили бы с тобой, сказав, что это результат разочарования и негативного опыта, полученного во время предыдущих попыток кому-то довериться. Что, возможно, ты открылся кому-то в рискованной ситуации, и тебе причинили боль, поэтому ты никогда не пытался этого повторить. Так что это всё равно противоестественно.  
  
— Похоже, всё во мне противоестественно, не так ли? — шутит Эвен, но Исак не смеётся.  
  
— Почему ты не говоришь о важных вещах со своими друзьями? — спрашивает он, практически без усилий переводя разговор с себя на Эвена. — Они хорошие друзья, которые тебя не предадут.  
  
— Я не хочу быть обузой.  
  
— Я уверен, что они никогда не будут так тебя воспринимать.  
  
— Мои мысли мрачнее, чем их. Если я расскажу им о своих мыслях, они станут иначе меня воспринимать. Они начнут искать эту темноту во всём, что я говорю или делаю. Они начнут видеть её повсюду. Возможно, я не хочу, чтобы они видели, что происходит в моей голове. Возможно, это в какой-то момент станет обузой для меня.  
  
— Ты говоришь о мраке, но я вижу в тебе только свет.  
  
Исак произносит эти слова с такой лёгкостью, но потом резко вздыхает. Он выглядит так, словно только что заметил, что высказал свои мысли вслух. Он краснеет, отводит глаза, нервно играет пальцами.  
  
Эвен одновременно польщён и потрясён. Он не очень понимает, как продолжать разговор.  
Это тот момент, когда они, поговорив о философии и психологии, должны броситься друг к другу? Должен ли Эвен теперь его поцеловать? Хочет ли Исак, чтобы его целовали? Вырабатываются ли в их организмах сейчас полезные химические вещества? Они даже не касаются друг друга.  
  
Исаку, кажется, ужасно неуютно. Эвен не может отвести глаз от ещё одной капли, стекающей по его волосам.  
  
— Можно я помою тебе голову? — ни с того ни с сего спрашивает он.  
  
.  
  
Исак закрывает глаза и урчит, словно котёнок, пока Эвен массирует ему голову. Они по-прежнему сидят лицом друг к другу, и Эвен рад, что у него длинные руки и он может дотянуться до волос Исака. Его ноги по-прежнему раскинуты в стороны, в то время как Исак сидит, притянув колени к груди.  
  
Эвен со всей тщательностью скользит руками по голове Исака. Он не торопится, снова и снова проводит большими и указательными пальцами по тем местам, прикосновение к которым заставляет Исака расслабляться и вздыхать. Он намыливает его волосы шампунем, мягко тянет пряди до тех пор, пока Исак не начинает издавать неприличные звуки подлинного наслаждения, словно больше не может держать их в себе.  
  
Они не разговаривают во время этого кропотливого процесса. Эвен не знает, почему вдруг предложил это, но, кажется, никто из них не жалеет, когда он выдавливает в ладонь новую порцию шампуня и начинает мыть Исаку голову во второй раз.  
  
Исак опирается на него, пока Эвен старательно намыливает его волосы. Исак даже не пытается больше сохранять показное равнодушие, его губы приоткрыты, и он выглядит настолько расслабленным, как никогда до этого.  
  
Он продолжает пребывать в этом состоянии и после того, как Эвен смывает пену, зачарованный, с горящими щеками и по-прежнему закрытыми глазами. Он выглядит таким довольным, таким по-домашнему уютным. Эвен жалеет, что не может прямо сейчас его сфотографировать.  
  
— Я уже дважды помыл тебе голову, — говорит Эвен, когда Исак открывает глаза.  
  
— Ох. Точно, — Исак садится ровнее, отстраняясь от него. — Хм, можно я помою голову тебе?  
  
.  
  
Эвен совершает наивную ошибку и открывает глаза, когда Исак смывает мыло с его волос во второй раз.  
  
Это снова поражает его — невозможная красота Исака. Он не может точно сказать, что именно так сильно притягивает его. Но это что-то здесь, оно скрыто в том, как тонкие черты лица Исака создают то или иное выражение, в том, как он дышит.  _Может ли нравиться, как человек дышит?_  Эвен обожает, как Исак дышит.  
  
Разве это безразличие? Эвен думает о словах Эскиля.  _«Ты слишком сильно его любишь»._  Это не любовь. Эвен знает. Но что это тогда? Теперь между ними нет связи. Это просто страсть. Забавно, что Эвен пылает от желания к нему.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — шепчет Исак, вероятно, заметив румянец на щеках Эвена, изумление в его глазах. — Может, вода слишком горячая? Можно словить кайф, принимая слишком горячую ванну.  
  
Почему Исак анализирует и находит объяснение всему кроме того, что они делают, что происходит между ними.  
  
— Да, вода. Горячая.  
  
Эвен даёт слабину и позволяет Исаку намылить свои волосы и заскользить пальцами по голове в третий раз. Он разрешает ему использовать кондиционер матери. Он останавливает его, лишь когда Исак пытается дотянуться до телефона, который принёс с собой в ванную, чтобы сфотографировать Эвена с покрытым пеной ирокезом, который сотворил из его отросших волос.  
  
Исак смеётся, и этот звук отдаётся у Эвена внутри. Он не может не засмеяться тоже.  
Они заканчивают мыть друг другу голову и откидываются назад.  _Что теперь?_ Они получили достаточно серотонина и допамина? Что конкретно планировал Исак, когда пришёл сюда? Должны ли они теперь обниматься в воде? Что теперь?  
  
Исак смотрит на него. Он такой очаровательный. Слишком очаровательный. Он всегда был таким симпатичным? Возможно, Исак прав. Возможно, пара было достаточно, чтобы Эвен словил кайф.  
  
— Ты скучаешь по отцу? — спрашивает вдруг Исак, и вопрос вышибает воздух из лёгких Эвена. Ох уж этот Исак и его методы.  
  
— Да, — честно отвечает он.  
  
— Даже несмотря на то, что ты его ненавидишь?  
  
— Даже несмотря на то, что я его ненавижу.  
  
Исак и его методы. Эвен буквально три слова сказал Исаку об отце, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы тот воссоздал полную картину.  
  
— Я чувствую то же самое к маме, — говорит Исак.  
  
Он по-прежнему скучает по своей матери, даже после всего, что она с ним сделала. Эвен отдаёт ему часть себя, и Исак отдаёт часть себя в ответ. Они делают комплименты личностям друг друга.  
  
Эвен прижимает колено к бедру Исака в воде. Это глупый жест, но ему кажется, что он несёт утешение. Исак впитывает в себя все прикосновения, неважно, намеренные они или случайные. Он ценит даже самые глупые из них. Эвен надеется, Исак знает, что это прикосновение намеренное.  
  
— Не думаю, что мой отец стал бы заморачиваться и пытаться меня удержать, если бы я захотел получить эмансипацию.  
  
Вообще-то это не секрет, но Эвен никогда не произносил это вслух, никогда не позволял своим чувствам к отцу вырываться за пределы своей головы.  
  
И это такое клише, но то, как отец никогда по-настоящему не любил его, во многом стало определять Эвена. Возможно, именно поэтому он так неловко и отчаянно жаждет привязанности.  
  
Эвен задыхается, когда чувствует руку Исака на своем колене, ощущает, как он гладит его кожу большим пальцем, видит в зелёных глазах доброту, понимание и мягкость.  
  
Он — мечта, этот холодный мальчик. Его взгляд как лёд, но в его сердце — жаркий огонь.  
  
Это обезоруживает Эвена — знание, что Исак прикасается к нему по собственной воле. Больше нет невероятной физической связи, толкающей их друг к другу, нет жажды, нет магнитного притяжения, заставляющего Исака дотрагиваться до него. Нет. Исак касается его, потому что это его выбор. Потому что он полагает, что Эвену это нравится, что ему это необходимо, что он жаждет этого.  
  
Эвен дотрагивается до лица Исака, потому что время пришло, потому что Исак начал это. Эвен останавливается, когда его большой палец касается мягкой кожи щеки Исака, гладит её, пока рот Исака не приоткрывается, как это происходит всегда, когда Эвен ласкает его.  
  
Исак закрывает глаза от его прикосновений.  _Так мило._  
  
Эвен делает это ещё несколько раз, рисует ленивые круги на его левой щеке, пока Исак не опускает голову и не прикасается губами к колену Эвена, оставляя на коже сладкий поцелуй, потрясая Эвена до глубины души и лишая дара речи.  
  
Он поднимает голову, на секунду встречаясь глазами с Эвеном, потом делает это снова — целует его колено так, словно это самая обычная вещь.  
  
— Что это было?  
  
— Утешение, — ровно отвечает Исак.  
  
— Ты меня утешаешь?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Потому что я рассказал тебе свою душещипательную историю?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Тогда мне тоже нужно утешить тебя?  
  
— Меня утешает мысль, что я утешаю тебя.  
  
Эвен выдерживает взгляд Исака, не моргая, чувствуя, как огонь бежит по венам.  _Ты не можешь говорить мне такое и заявлять, что я ничего для тебя не значу._  Эвену хочется кричать.  
  
— Никто раньше не целовал моё колено, — вместо этого говорит он.  
  
— Это не утешило тебя? Было неприятно? — спрашивает Исак серьёзно, словно он действительно не уверен, словно его губы просто прикоснулись к первому же участку кожи, который он смог найти.  
  
— Утешило.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Иди сюда, — говорит Эвен, не думая, касается его лица, тянет Исака на себя, вероятно причиняя боль в спине.  
  
Но Исак подчиняется. Эвен говорит «иди сюда», и Исак «идёт сюда». Он выпрямляется и перемещает ноги, пока они не оказываются под ним, пока он не стоит на коленях.  
  
— Я здесь, — шепчет Исак. И он такой милый, когда покоряется, когда говорит да, гордый и непокорный даже в подчинении, когда он позволяет себе хотеть и получать желаемое.  
  
Эвен накрывает лицо Исака обеими руками, гладит его щёки, пока тот не закрывает глаза и, приоткрыв губы, не издаёт сладчайший вздох, сжимая руки вокруг запястий Эвена. Словно магниты, словно наручники. Эвен не знает, когда пальцы Исака сомкнулись вокруг его пульса, но внезапно это становится единственным ощущением, которое имеет значение.  
  
— Ты хочешь меня утешить? — шепчет Эвен, гладя большими пальцами его скулы, заставляя Исака снова закрыть глаза, наблюдая, как смыкаются его веки, дрожат ресницы, медленно, слишком медленно.  
  
Связи больше нет. Нет бессмысленного огня, который раньше жил между ними и толкал навстречу друг другу. Эвен чувствует животную страсть, но это не связь. Это просто Эвен. Это его желание и только его.  
  
— Да, хочу, — отвечает Исак тихо и хрипло, его глаза затуманены и зачарованно сфокусированы на губах Эвена.  
  
— Тогда утешь меня вот так, — говорит Эвен, прежде чем сильно сжать его щёки и прикоснуться губами к его рту.  
  
Нежный, невинный, простой поцелуй. Эвен мог бы пойти дальше, он знает, что Исак позволил бы, потому что он сейчас  _такой_ , потому что его стены разрушены, и он согласен на всё. Но Эвен этого не делает.  
  
Эвен целует его один раз. И когда он отклоняется назад, глаза Исака закрыты, и он, не таясь, тянется за губами Эвена. Увидев это, Эвен чувствует, как сердце в груди трепещет.  
  
— Можно? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Да.  
  
Эвен целует его снова, на этот раз заставляя Исака открыть рот. Он целует его осторожно, не торопясь, просто посасывая верхнюю губу и гладя по щеке, пытаясь понять, помнит ли Исак, как они целовались в душе целых полчаса.  
  
Кажется, Исак недоволен заданным темпом, потому что он кладёт руки на щёки Эвена и углубляет поцелуй, с облегчением выдыхая тёплый воздух ему в рот.  
  
— Утешить тебя так? — спрашивает Исак, а потом осторожно кусает нижнюю губу Эвена, доводя его до точки кипения.  
  
Эвен резко наклоняется вперёд и свободной рукой обнимает Исака за талию, заставляя его открыть рот и прогнуться. Его мозг охватывает пламенем, когда он слышит стон Исака рядом с ухом.  
  
— Ты помнишь? — спрашивает его Эвен между требовательными поцелуями, потому что Исак не кажется удивлённым. Потому что он не впадает в панику из-за того, что они целуются, сидя в ванне. Он выглядит так, словно ради этого и пришёл сюда.  
  
— Конечно, я помню, — Исак тяжело выдыхает ему в губы.  
  
— Ты позволил мне думать, что не помнишь.  
  
— Это всё в твоей голове. Я не говорил, что забыл, — отвечает Исак и вцепляется пальцами в волосы Эвена, оставляет мокрую дорожку поцелуев на линии подбородка.  
  
— Но ты и не говорил, что помнишь. — Эвен сжимает пальцы в кулак в волосах Исака и притягивает его ближе, целует его глубоко, заставляя стонать вокруг его языка.  
  
— Почему я должен был? — задыхается Исак. — Это не имеет значения.  
  
Эвен отстраняется, по его подбородку течёт слюна. Он зачарован, и возбуждён, и сбит с толку, и полон надежды.  
  
— Тогда что это? Вот это сейчас?  
  
— Это я возвращаю долг, — отвечает Исак, потом наклоняется и снова целует его.  
  
— Какой долг?  
  
— В прошлый раз я напился и стал инициатором поцелуев в душе, и ты исполнил моё желание. Сегодня я исполняю твоё. Мы теперь квиты.  
  
Эвен бы оттолкнул его и ушёл отсюда, если бы не был сейчас так возбуждён.  
  
— Враньё, — рычит он, шаря руками по телу Исака, потом снова целуя его и удивляясь, когда тот практически мгновенно находит языком его язык.  
  
И, возможно, именно эта двойственность так сильно влечёт Эвена к Исаку. Страсть Исака никогда не знает границ, когда он такой, как сейчас — дикий, и свободный, и отчаянный. С его губ продолжают слетать эти глупые слова, он отрицает, и отрицает, и отрицает, но его тело выгибается, поддаётся, плавится и двигается в одном ритме с телом Эвена.  
  
Наверное, огонь в Исаке горит даже ярче, чем в нём, потому что он никогда ни с кем не делал ничего подобного. И Эвен знает, что если бы он был лучше, то притормозил бы с поцелуями, что помог бы Исаку вернуться к реальности, пока его не охватил стыд. Он знает, что если бы он был лучше, то попытался бы понять Исака и поговорить с ним, прежде чем заставить его потерять разум в ванне с горячей водой в четыре часа дня.  
  
Но Исак давит на колени Эвена, пока тот не вытягивает ноги, а затем забирается на него, собираясь усесться сверху.  
  
— Исак…  
  
Исак не слушает. Он взбирается на него, кладёт руки Эвену на плечи, чтобы удержать равновесие, а потом усаживается на него,  _на него_ , прижимается самой интимной частью своего тела к постыдной и явно ощутимой твёрдости.  
  
— Исак, прости… — начинает говорить Эвен, не желая, чтобы Исак оскорбился из-за его возбуждения. Но Исак снова целует его, и раскрытые губы Эвена болят от силы поцелуя.  
  
И они целовались раньше, но никогда до этого Исак не сидел на физическом проявлении страсти, которую Эвен испытывает к нему, бесспорно чувствуя его под собой, но не испытывая отвращения.  
  
Эвен не понимает его и, наверное, не поймёт никогда. И он может лишь со стоном закрыть глаза, когда Исак начинает раскачиваться у него на коленях, двигая бёдрами туда-сюда на грани фола, целуя его, обхватив лицо руками, в то время как Эвен извивается под ним.  
  
И всё это становится чересчур. Слишком. Эвен с трудом может дышать, теряясь в движениях их тел. Он не может сдерживаться. Эвен задыхается, обхватывает Исака обеими руками и цепляется за него.  
  
Теперь они не целуются. Лишь трутся друг о друга в воде. Эвен сосёт кожу на шее Исака, целует её, лижет, впивается зубами в эту мягкость, наслаждаясь звуками, слетающими с его губ. И у него наверняка останется синяк. Исаку придётся носить свитер с высоким горлом или шарф.  
  
— Блядь, — стонет Исак ему в ухо. И это так непристойно и так идеально, что Эвен не может сдерживаться. Он подаётся бёдрами вверх, встречая Исака на полпути, чувствуя его так, как никогда раньше, следуя его ритму.  
  
И он на две секунды впадает в панику, когда Исак замирает, боится, что пересёк черту, но Исак целует его в висок, и Эвен повторяет то же движение, делает это снова, и снова, и снова, пока Исак не начинает задыхаться в его руках, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу так, словно ему наплевать, что будет дальше.  
  
А дальше у них срывает крышу. Вода вокруг превращается от их движений в бурлящий поток, и они ослеплены страстью и возбуждением, и Эвен не знал раньше, что можно настолько потеряться в желании, при этом не занимаясь сексом.  
  
 _Блядь.  
  
А это считается сексом?  
  
Что мы делаем?_  
  
Исак целует его, и Эвен на грани, он так близок к разрядке. Он чувствует себя таким эгоистом. Чувствует себя ужасно.  
  
— Исак, блядь…  
  
— Всё нормально. Ты однажды сделал это для меня. Всё нормально! Давай же.  
  
И тогда Эвен вспоминает, в мозгу вспыхивает картинка не таких уж и давних событий, когда Исак тяжело дышал на чьей-то кровати, обкурившись до потери сознания, а Эвен ласкал его, сжимая член сквозь одежду, пока Исак не кончил в трусы и не был вынужден потом ходить в чужих джинсах до конца вечера.  
  
 _«Это я возвращаю долг»._  
  
Это Исак, который возвращает ему долг.  _Если я сейчас кончу, то мы будем квиты. Исак хочет, чтобы мы были квиты._  
  
— Но дело не только во мне! — выдыхает Эвен, глядя на Исака, сидящего на нём. Исак кажется совершенно потерявшим разум от желания. — Блядь. Да ты посмотри на себя!  
  
— Что…  
  
Эвен чувствует в себе достаточно смелости, поэтому протягивает руку и кладёт её на член Исака, обтянутый мокрой тканью. Они не будут «квиты», если Эвен сейчас уложит его на спину и возьмёт член в рот. Так ведь?  
  
— Эв…  
  
И они так заняты своей бессмысленной войной друг с другом, что всё остальное, кажется, перестаёт иметь значение. Потому что ни один из них не замечает, как открывается дверь.  
  
— Какого хрена?! — громкий вскрик заставляет их отпрыгнуть друг от друга, и Исак ударяется спиной о край ванны.  
  
Это Элиас. ЭЛИАС.  
  
 _Блядь._

.  
  
— Почему они здесь?! Они никогда ко мне не приходят! Блядь! — паникует Эвен, в то время как Исак, завёрнутый в жёлтое полотенце, сидит на унитазе в глубокой задумчивости и, кажется, совсем не взволнован происходящим.  
  
Эвен никогда не сможет понять его способности оставаться спокойным и собранным в самых невероятных ситуациях.  
  
— Только Элиас видел. Он практически сразу закрыл дверь, — шепчет ему Исак.  
  
Эвен слышит, как Адам, Юсеф, Мутта, Микаэль и Элиас разговаривают в гостиной по ту сторону двери. Элиас вскрикнул от неожиданности, но, судя по всему, остальные парни этого не заметили.  
  
— Он им расскажет.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, — говорит Исак. — Элиас не знает о твоих… Хм…  
  
— О моих чём?  
  
— О твоих гомосексуальных наклонностях, — отвечает Исак, уставившись в пол.  
  
— Нет, — подтверждает Эвен, чувствуя себя несколько смущённым.  
  
— Тогда он будет молчать об этом, чтобы всё обдумать. Он не скажет остальным, пока не поговорит с тобой.  
  
— Почему ты так думаешь?  
  
— Он хороший парень. Он не причинит тебе боль.  
  
Эвен садится на край ванны и задумывается.  
  
— Просто иди к ним, поразвлекай их минут пять, а потом уходите. Никто меня не увидит. Когда вы уйдёте, я оденусь и тоже свалю отсюда.  
  
— Я не могу туда пойти.  
  
— Конечно, можешь, — Исак наконец смотрит на него. — Элиас ничего не скажет. Всё будет нормально. Скорее ненормально то, что ты закрылся в ванной, пока друзья ждут тебя в гостиной.  
  
— Я не об этом говорю, — бормочет Эвен.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
Эвен показывает на проблему между ног. Его возбуждение не желает спадать. Элиас прервал их в тот момент, когда он был в секунде от оргазма.  
  
— Ох, — Исак отводит глаза. — Хм. Ну просто… Э-э-э. Просто сделай с этим что-нибудь.  
  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я с этим сделал?  
  
— Я не знаю. Ты почти кончил. Так что просто… подрочи.  
  
— Что? При тебе?!  
  
Исак берёт телефон и наушники. — Я отвернусь и буду слушать музыку. Я и так уже видел тебя в действии.  
  
И потом он хихикает. Исак правда хихикает, в то время как Эвен вспыхивает от смущения.  _Точно._  Исак уже однажды застукал его с членом в руке.  _Всё верно._  
  
Это унизительно, но у Эвена нет выбора. Он закрывает глаза, отходит в дальний угол и ласкает себя, в то время как Исак сидит, повернувшись к нему спиной и не желая участвовать в том, причиной чего стал.  
  
Он слушает какой-то рок на полной громкости. Эвен практически может различить слова с того места, где стоит. Что за странный поворот событий.  
  
 _Какая красивая спина._  
  
Эвен закрывает глаза и отворачивается от Исака и его красивой спины. Он сосредотачивается на первостепенной задаче и чувствует опустошение, когда кончает с протяжным стоном.  
  
— Ты закончил? — Исак оборачивается и с любопытством смотрит на него.  
  
Эвен выходит из ванной, громко хлопнув дверью и даже не взглянув на него.  
  
.  
  
— Ладно, чувак. Что это была за херня?  
  
Эвен ждал этих слов ещё до того, как Элиас их произнёс. У него было время, чтобы подготовиться к допросу посреди кофейни. Он потратил много часов, чтобы идеально отрепетировать диалоги придуманного им сценария. Он знал, что Элиас использует именно эти слова.  
  
— Это сложно объяснить, — отвечает Эвен.  
  
— Он сидел на тебе в ванне.  
  
— Я же сказал, это сложно объяснить.  
  
Существует несколько вариантов продолжения разговора. Элиас может сделать упор на тот факт, что он прикасался к Исаку, к которому вообще-то нельзя прикасаться. Или на факт, что они были в ванне в одежде. Или на факт, что они занимались чем-то, напоминающим половой акт.  
  
Эвен готов к любому из трёх.  
  
— Он сказал, что теперь может прикасаться к людям в воде, — говорит Элиас, и это на мгновение обескураживает Эвена.  
  
— Что? Кто? Исак?  
  
— Да. Он заходил вчера, они немного поболтали с Саной.  
  
— Он сказал  _тебе_?!  
  
— Ну да. Он сказал, что благодаря тебе понял, что не обжигает людей, находясь в воде, или что-то в этом роде, — уточняет Элиас. — Мы обливались водой из садового шланга, пока совсем не промокли, а потом играли в баскетбол с Юсефом. Было круто.  
  
— Исак играл в баскетбол с тобой и Юсефом?! — Эвен недоумённо моргает, глядя на него.  
  
— Да. Было правда здорово.  
  
Эвен не понимает. Но он знает, что Исак отправился в дом Баккушей, чтобы сгладить инцидент, произошедший в его ванной. Он хотел устранить последствия, и Эвен не уверен, почему Исак не посвятил его в свои планы.  
  
— Послушай, то, что ты видел в ванной… — начинает Эвен, но Элиас перебивает его.  
  
— Всё нормально, чувак. Классно, что ты делаешь это для него. Не волнуйся.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Он мне сказал.  
  
— Сказал тебе что?  
  
— Что вы проводите эксперименты, чтобы помочь ему больше узнать о его болезни и о том, что он может и чего не может делать, — отвечает Элиас. — Он сказал, что ты помогал ему практиковаться перед летом.  
  
 _Практиковаться?_  
  
— Я ему сказал, что мы могли бы найти ему девушку для этого, — ничего не подозревающий Элиас громко смеётся. Эвен замирает на месте. — Тогда ему не придётся забираться в ванну в одежде.  
  
— Девушку?  
  
— Да, бедняга никогда в жизни не целовался с девушкой. Я знаю нескольких, которые не будут возражать против того, чтобы подурачиться с ним в бассейне.  
  
.  
  
Эвен идёт домой, чувствуя себя совершенно опустошённым. Все сценарии этой встречи, придуманные им и много раз прокрученные в голове, всегда заканчивались тем, что он совершал каминг-аут, всегда.  
  
Но у Исака были другие планы.  
  
 _Девушки._  
  
Как Исаку удалось убедить Элиаса, что он сидел на коленях Эвена, потому что хотел целоваться с девушками? В этом нет смысла. Да, Исак мастерски манипулирует людьми, но кто поверит в такое?  
  
Внезапно он начинает злиться. Он в бешенстве. Он в ярости из-за Элиаса, из-за Исака, но больше все из-за себя.  
  
«Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ».  
  
Эвен думает об Исаке, написавшем эти слова в бесчисленных тетрадях, словно пытался выжечь клеймо в собственном мозгу.  
  
«Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ».  
  
Эвену интересно, как Исак теперь относится к сексу. Как он оправдывает желания, которые испытывает. Снимает ли он напряжение, когда остаётся один? Думает ли он в этот момент о мужчинах? О женщинах? Об абстрактных образах? Философах? Как он с этим справляется?  
Исак повторил эти слова в разговоре с ним всего пару недель назад. «Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ». И Эвен не знает, что думать и что делать.  
  
.  
  
— Он никогда не был с девушкой. Возможно, это к лучшему, — говорит ему Эскиль, когда они сидят в баре на улице Карла-Юхана.  
  
— Ты сейчас серьёзно?  
  
— Чего ты так ревнуешь? Я думал, он тебе безразличен, — дразнит его Эскиль.  
  
— Я не ревную. Я беспокоюсь о его психологическом комфорте.  
  
— Он большой мальчик. Он со всем справится, — улыбается Эскиль, опуская свою соломинку в бокал Эвена, чтобы попробовать, что он пьёт.  
  
— Но что если он станет ещё больше отрицать свою сущность из-за этого?  
  
— Исак уже не тринадцатилетний ранимый подросток. С ним всё будет нормально.   
Перестань ревновать. Позволь ему самому во всём разобраться.  
  


________________________________________  
 **Гераклит  
14:09**

  
  
Привет!  
Элиас позвал меня с вами купаться на озеро  
Ты не против?  
  


Ты спрашиваешь у меня разрешение?

  
  
Просто хочу убедиться, что тебе не будет некомфортно  
  


Не будет

  
  
Ты говорил с Элиасом?  
  


да

  
  
Ты на меня злишься?  
  


Нет

  
  
Ты обещал, что не расстроишься  
  


?

  
  
Если я буду прикасаться к другим людям  
Ты сказал, что не расстроишься  
  


Я не расстроен

  
  
Я чувствую твою обиду даже в том, как ты печатаешь  
  


Я не обижен

  
  
Обещай  
  


Обещаю

  
  
Ок, тогда увидимся завтра  
  


До встречи

  
  


________________________________________

  
  
Она симпатичная. Она первокурсница, ровесница Исака. Эвен никогда раньше не видел её и её подруг, но Мутта оживлённо болтает с ней, а значит она не может быть слишком неприятной. Эвен несколько раз отказывался от встреч с парнями, видимо, тогда они и познакомились с этой девушкой и её окружением.  
  
Она миниатюрная, у нее тёмные волосы до плеч, тонкая талия, ямочки на щеках, когда она улыбается, и мягкая кожа за ушами, когда она заправляет за них волосы. Она отлично выглядит в оранжевом купальнике.  
  
Её зовут Сара. И Исак в растянутой футболке с Led Zeppelin на груди развлекает её на берегу, в то время как Эвен наблюдает за ним из коттеджа.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Микаэль.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Исак теперь увлекается девушками?  
  
— Исак может увлекаться, кем захочет.  
  
.  
  
Исак находит его позднее, когда Эвен сидит на камне у берега и слушает музыку. Исак насквозь промок, на нём плавки и чёрная футболка вместо привычных плотных гидрокостюмов.  
  
— Не плаваешь? — спрашивает он, когда Эвен вытаскивает один наушник.  
  
— Нет настроения.  
  
— Это из-за того, что я здесь? — серьёзно спрашивает Исак.  
  
— Нет. Это не из-за того, что ты здесь, — врёт Эвен. — Просто чувствую себя странно.  
  
— В смысле странно?  
  
— Не знаю. Просто без настроения.  
  
Солнце по-прежнему высоко, но они сидят под деревом, и ветер, треплющий волосы Эвена, кажется божественным.  
  
— Что ты слушаешь? — спрашивает Исак.  
  
— Да какой-то рэп. Не знаю.  
  
— У тебя что, нет специального плейлиста для такого настроения? — Исак поворачивается к нему и прижимает колени к груди. Вода с его волос капает на камень, и Эвен замечает, как лучи солнца причудливо преломляются на его коже, видит синий уродливый засос, который оставил на шее Исака с левой стороны и который тот не пытается скрыть, словно гордится им.  
  
— А у  _тебя_  есть?  
  
Эвен протягивает Исаку свой телефон, и тот быстро открывает плейлист, который называет «Лучший плейлист Spotify всех времён и народов».  
  
— Вот, — говорит он Эвену с улыбкой. Он выглядит здоровым, счастливым. Это заставляет Эвена улыбнуться в ответ.  
  
— Ну не знаю. Мне не нравится грохот и сердитые мужики, кричащие о своих чувствах, — смеётся Эвен, чувствуя, как негативные чувства понемногу оставляют его.  
  
— Металл — это не грохот. Как ты смеешь, — фыркает Исак. — К тому же это спокойный плейлист для таких, как ты.  
  
— Спокойный плейлист?  
  
— Да. Никаких криков. Просто хорошая психоделика и хард-рок импровизации. Начиная с Led Zeppelin и заканчивая Pink Floyd, Yes, Janis Joplin, Styx, Velvet Underground. Вот такая музыка.  
  
— Хм, ну не знаю, — кривится Эвен.  
  
— Просто послушай. Ладно? Ты всё равно не плаваешь. Так что можешь заняться самообразованием.  
  
Исак хватает второй наушник и нажимает на «Play», вода с его волос капает на футболку Эвена.  
  
— Ты остаёшься? — спрашивает Эвен, когда понимает, что Исак предлагает слушать музыку вместе.  
  
— Ты не против?  
  
— Я уверен, что тебя ждёт Сара.  
  
— Я уверен, что Сара может ещё немного подождать.  
  
.  
  
 _ **Сейчас играет: Led Zeppelin — Ramble On**_ *  
  


Осенняя луна освещает мой путь.  
Я ощущаю запах дождя,  
А с ним и боли,  
И они направляются ко мне.

  
  
.  
  
Led Zeppelin играет. Роберт Плант поёт. Солнце светит. Голова Эвена дёргается в такт музыке. Исак барабанит по бёдрам длинными пальцами и улыбается.  
  
— Ду-ду-ду-ду-ду-ду-ду-ду-ду! — поёт Исак, и Эвен заливается смехом, не обращая внимания на смысл песни, где Роберт Плант ищет «королеву своих снов».  
  
— Разве это не великолепная песня? — Исак тоже смеётся, не прекращая барабанить по бедру. И Эвен не уверен, действительно ли она настолько великолепна, но кивает, улыбаясь и всем телом отзываясь на гитарное соло, стараясь успевать за ритмом, который задаёт Исак, качая головой.  
  
Эвен практически полностью промок из-за того, насколько Исак потерялся в удовольствии от музыки рядом с ним.  
  
— Ну что, ты закончил?  
  
Они смеются до тех пор, пока у них не начинают болеть бока, пока Эвен не забывает, почему вообще ощущал тяжесть в груди.  
  
 _ **Сейчас играет: Eric Burdon and The Animals — Ring of Fire**_ **  
  


Любовь обжигает  
И окружает огненным кольцом.  
Объятый безумным желанием,  
Я оказался в огненном кольце.  
  
Я оказался в обжигающем огненном кольце,  
И оно сжималось вокруг меня всё сильнее,  
А пламя поднималось всё выше.  
И оно обжигает, обжигает, обжигает,  
Это огненное кольцо.

  
  
.  
  
Исак кладёт голову на плечо Эвена, пока они слушают песню из далёких 60-х. И это удивляет Эвена. Близость, интимность, мокрые волосы Исака, щекочущие его шею, соприкосновение их бёдер, потому что Исак знает, что Эвен не против, что он совсем не против.  
  
Кто угодно может пройти мимо и увидеть их, любой из парней, любая из девушек. Но Исаку плевать.  
  
Эвен понимает, что сердце болезненно сжимается в груди в середине песни. Исак причиняет ему боль.  
  
— Тебе нравится эта песня? — шепчет Исак, в то время как мужской голос поёт:  _«Я объят огнём, детка. Я горю. Я горю»._  
  
— Я не знал, что ты слушаешь такие песни, — пожимает плечами Эвен.  
  
— В смысле? Ты знаешь, что я слушаю рок.  
  
— Да. Но все эти песни о любви.  
  
Исак замирает на месте, но не убирает голову с плеча Эвена. Он делает глубокий вдох.  
  
— Они не о любви. Они о химических веществах.  
  
— Точно. Конечно, — Эвен закатывает глаза. — Какие химические вещества связаны с эмоциональной выдумкой под названием «любовь»?  
  
— Гормоны счастья, — отвечает Исак, словно не услышал сарказма в его вопросе. — Серотонин, окситоцин, допамин. Отличные вещества.  
  
— И у тебя есть особый плейлист для этих прекрасных химических веществ, да?  
  
— Это хорошая музыка. Отстань, — Исак, смеясь, слегка прижимается к нему.  
  
— Почему ты просто не назовёшь это любовью?  
  
— Любви не существует. Это концепция, придуманная человеком…  
  
— Как время? — интересуется Эвен, вспоминая недавние заумные размышления Исака. — Для тебя существует хоть что-то настоящее?  
  
Исак не отвечает. Тон Эвена кажется немного резким. Ему больно. Он ничего не может с этим сделать.  
  
Эрик Бёрдон продолжает петь об огненном кольце, и Эвен не верит, что Исак дал ему послушать эту песню случайно, но что ж, пусть будет так.  
  
— Каков твой самый главный секрет, сжигающий тебя изнутри, Эвен? — спрашивает его Исак.  
  
 _Ты причиняешь мне боль._  
  
— Мне не нравится, что я больше не исключение.  
  
Дыхание Исака у его плеча обжигает кожу. Сегодня тёплый день. Слишком тёплый для начала мая. Небо голубое. А рядом с ним мокрый и тёплый Исак.  
  
Эвен больше не знает, чего от него ждать. Поэтому он практически не реагирует, когда Исак хватает его за руку и тянет к краю футболки на животе.  
  
Эвен начинает паниковать, когда их сплетённые руки оказываются на колене Исака. О чём он просит?  _Чтобы Эвен ему подрочил?_  
  
Исак прижимает ладонь Эвена к своему животу под футболкой, и паника исчезает, уступая место зачарованности.  
  
Эвен не был готов к ощущению кожи под своей рукой. Эвен не был готов.  
  
— Ис…  
  
Исак тянет его руку вверх по животу, по мокрой коже, по-прежнему прижимаясь щекой к плечу Эвена. Он тянет Эвена за руку до тех пор, пока его ладонь не оказывается прижатой к груди Исака.  
  
— Оно здесь, — шепчет он, накрывая руку Эвена на своём сердце своей.  
  
— Оно? — шепчет Эвен в ответ.  
  
— Моё огненное кольцо.  
  
 _Это ожог_? То, что Исак не позволяет ему увидеть, но теперь разрешает трогать.  
  
— Я никогда не касался тебя здесь раньше, — говорит Эвен, осторожно гладя кожу большим пальцем.  
  
— Никто не касался. Ты по-прежнему исключение. Понимаешь?  
  
Исак всегда находит способ дать ему что-то, что делает его счастливым, но к этому всегда примешиваются грусть и окончательность. Исак иногда относится к нему, как к ребёнку, как к щенку. Эвен хочет игрушку. Исак бросает ему кость.  
  
Они сидят рядом, и Исак практически всем весом опирается на Эвена, в то время как Эвен гладит его грудь под футболкой. Ему удивительно, что кожа там совершенно гладкая. Если это ожог, то он не мог быть слишком сильным.  
  
— Каков твой самый главный секрет, сжигающий тебя изнутри? — спрашивает его Эвен, потому что одежда Исака начинает подсыхать, и Эвен знает, что Исак уйдёт в тот момент, когда решит, что обжигает его.  
  
— Я не могу дать тебе то, что, по твоему мнению, тебе от меня нужно.  
  
.  
  
Сара находит их до того, как Эвен успевает спросить, что Исак имеет в виду.  _Что, по-твоему, мне от тебя нужно? Почему ты так сказал? О чём ты говоришь?!_  
  
Но это неважно. Потому что Исак снова развлекает Сару, и она кокетливо хлопает ресницами. И Эвен даже не догадывался, что Исак такой мастер флирта. Да и откуда он мог знать? Исак проводит большую часть времени, отгородившись от людей.  
  
Неужели он и об этом вычитал в книгах?  
  
— Ты можешь к нему прикасаться, только когда он мокрый, — объясняет Мутта этой Саре, и он совершенно серьёзен.  
  
— Как и он к ней, — говорит её подруга. И они все разражаются смехом, включая Исака.  
  
Адам чуть не давится слюной, так сильно он хохочет. А Исак даже не обижается на шутку. Он подыгрывает им, шутя в ответ. И теперь Адам реально плачет от смеха.  
  
Все смеются, в то время как Эвену хочется содрать с себя кожу. Он наблюдает за ними издалека. Какая-то первобытная тревога грызёт его изнутри.  _Мой_. Он хочет, чтобы все знали, что Исак позволяет ему делать с ним, когда они наедине. Он хочет, что Сара и её подруги знали, каким потерянным от удовольствия делают Исака правильные прикосновения Эвена, каким покорным и нежным становится для него Исак, когда хочет этого. Эвен хочет, чтобы они знали, что Исак позволяет прикасаться к себе в таких местах, о которых другие даже не подумали бы. Эвен хочет, и хочет, и хочет.  
  
Но это несправедливо.  
  
Он возвращается в коттедж и курит, пока туда же не заходит Элиас.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
— Да, а что? — Эвен приподнимает бровь.  
  
— Ты какой-то задумчивый.  
  
— Просто нет настроения.  
  
— Это из-за Исака?  
  
— Причём тут он?  
  
— Между вами что-то есть?  
  
Эвен встревоженно вскидывает голову. Он наконец смотрит на Элиаса, по-настоящему рассматривает его. Это может быть его шансом. Он мог бы признаться, что ему нравятся и парни тоже.  
  
— Нет. С чего ты взял?  
  
— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Элиас. — Просто ты иногда так на него смотришь. Не знаю.  
  
— Между нами ничего нет, — отмахивается Эвен.  
  
— Ну просто вы как бы целовались в ванной.  
  
Точно. Значит у Элиаса по-прежнему остались подозрения. Он до конца не поверил смехотворным отмазкам Исака. У Эвена нет сил играть в эти игры с другом.  
  
— Просто один бро помог другому.  
  
.  
  
Дело не в чувствах. Ну или по крайней мере не в  _романтических_  чувствах. Эвен слушает Led Zeppelin в гостиной, лениво выдыхая клубы дыма, кружащиеся над ним. Он послушал уже два альбома. Он понимает, почему Исаку так нравится их музыка. Вероятно. Или, возможно, он просто наслаждается тем, что нравится Исаку, чтобы чувствовать себя ближе к нему.  
  
Кто знает.  
  
Он совершает ужасную ошибку, выйдя из коттеджа в неподходящее время, чтобы полюбоваться закатом.  
  
Парни скандируют что-то в воде, а потом он видит, как Исак целует ту девушку.  
  
Он видит это издали, так что, может, это и не поцелуй. Возможно, они просто соприкоснулись лицами или что-то в этом роде. Кто знает. Эвен старается не отводить взгляд, пытается всмотреться, делая очередную затяжку и концентрируясь на стонах Роберта Планта в ушах. Он хочет привыкнуть к этому виду, принять это за норму — Исака, целующегося с девушкой, Исака, целующегося с кем-то другим. Эвен пытается принять это, переварить это. Чтобы, если это случится снова, не расстраиваться и не реагировать странно на виду у всех.  
  
Всё нормально. Эвен смотрит на них до тех пор, пока Сара не обвивает руками шею Исака, пока не раздаются крики, и свист, и аплодисменты.  
  
«Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ».  
  
 _Полагаю, всё, блядь, сработало, да?_  
  
Эвена тошнит.  
  
Он уходит из коттеджа, чтобы прогуляться.  
  
.  
  
Эвен по-прежнему слушает Led Zeppelin по дороге обратно. Теперь он уже знает наизусть слова «Ramble On». Он даже играл на воображаемой гитаре, возвращаясь в коттедж. Исак прав. Каким-то образом этим песням удалось исправить его настроение.  
  
Он видит Исака и Мутту, играющих в воде, которая уже, наверное, стала холодной. Эвен задумывается, почему они до сих пор там, пока не замечает, что они играют во что-то, напоминающее водное поло. Исак, вероятно, счастлив как никогда, прикасаясь к другим людям в воде. А Мутте, наверное, при виде такого энтузиазма неловко сказать ему, что пора возвращаться на берег.  
  
По крайней мере девушек больше нет. Хоть что-то.  
  
Эвен заходит в гостиную рядом с задним двором и усаживается на раскладной диван, не вынимая наушников, в которых гремит музыка. Он не замечает, как в комнату заходит совершенно мокрый Исак, оставляя за собой лужи, пока тот не оказывается совсем рядом.  
Эвен понимает, что больше не злится на него.  
  
— Ты всё забрызгал, — жалуется Эвен.  
  
— Я уберу, — пожимает плечами Исак, хватая полотенце с одного из стульев, чтобы по крайней мере вытереть волосы. — Что ты слушаешь?  
  
— Твой плейлист. И мы оба знаем, что ты не  _уберёшь_.  
  
— Ты меня не знаешь, — Исак легко хлопает его полотенцем. Нависает над ним.  
  
— О, да что ты? — Эвен вскидывает брови.  
  
— Ты не знаешь  _нового_  меня.  
  
— А, то есть ты поцеловал одну девушку и стал совершенно другим, — фыркает Эвен, закатывая глаза. — Кто бы сомневался. — И от этого ему немного больно, но  _плевать_.  
  
— Ты видел, — говорит Исак, словно только что это понял, словно Эвен не должен был стать этому свидетелем.  
  
— Видел. И как? Понравилось? Удовлетворил все свои фантазии? Нашёл королеву своих снов?  
  
— Ты сейчас цитируешь «Ramble On».  
  
— Видимо, да.  
  
— Так. Послушай вот эту, — говорит Исак, хватая телефон Эвена.  
  
— Ты весь мокрый! — жалуется Эвен, так как не уверен, что его телефон водонепроницаемый.  
  
— Ты теперь всё время будешь говорить очевидные вещи или всё же послушаешь грёбаную песню?  
  
На этот раз Исак оставляет ему оба наушника. Он придвигает стул, садясь напротив Эвена, и, не отводя от него глаз, нажимает на воспроизведение.  
  
 ** _Сейчас играет: Led Zeppelin — Thank You_** ***  
  
Инструментальная партия в начале приятная, нежная, мягкая. Эвен отстукивает ногой ритм, пока не замечает, что Исак что-то говорит ему.  
  
— Я тебя не слышу, — Эвен пытается перекричать музыку в ушах, заставляя Исака рассмеяться.  
  


Если солнце оказалось бы светить,  
Я бы всё равно любил тебя.  
Если бы горы обрушились в море,  
Ты и Я всё равно остались бы.

  
  
Эвен слушает, стараясь не придавать значения словам, потому что «все песни о химических веществах», а Исак смотрит на него, и его глаза светятся нежностью. Он улыбается. Он выглядит счастливым.  
  
Эвен смотрит на название песни. «Thank you». Спасибо. Исак благодарит его. За что? Что сбежал, дав ему возможность провести день, целуясь с идеальной девушкой по имени Сара? Или он просто делится с Эвеном песней, которую любит?  
  
Эвен не знает. Он закрывает глаза и концентрируется на песне, качая головой в такт.  
  
 _Это не имеет значения._  
  
Всё, что нужно знать Эвену, — Исак выглядит счастливым. Он выздоравливает. Он чаще улыбается и становится более активным. И если Эвену немного больно из-за этого — оттого, что он теряет его, проигрывает его девушке, хотя позволил себе эгоистично надеяться, что Исаку не нужна «королева», а нужен король или принц, то это ничего. Потому что Исак счастлив.  
  
Даже если Эвену немного больно, потому что Исак никогда не был в такой эйфории и не светился от счастья и свободы после поцелуев с ним, то это ничего. Он наконец получил то, чего хотел. Всё нормально. С Эвеном всё будет хорошо. Между ними и не было ничего. Они ведь лишь «партнёры по науке».  
  
К тому же они по-прежнему друзья. Это кое-что да значит. Эвен уже влюблялся в друга раньше, но у них всё наладилось с Микаэлем. К тому же Эвен не «влюблялся» в Исака. Всё это какое-то глупое недоразумение. С Эвеном всё будет хорошо. Всё нормально.  
  


Если бы горы обрушились в море,  
Ты и Я всё равно остались бы.

  
  
Руки Исака ложатся Эвену на лицо. Они мокрые и холодные, но Эвену кажется, что в них скрыта магия. Каждый раз, когда Исак прикасается к нему по собственной инициативе, кажется Эвену волшебством.  
  
И это немного странно, что он может слышать только музыку, что он видит улыбку Исака и его нежный взгляд, чувствует его пальцы на своей коже, но не  _слышит_  ничего из этого.  
  
Это так странно, что Эвен даже не пытается спросить, почему Исак вообще к нему прикасается.  
  
Исак наклоняется и целует его мягко и нежно, в то время как Роберт Плант поёт:  ** _«И вот сегодня мой мир улыбается»._**  
  
Исак целует его, положив руки на лицо, осторожно лаская щёки большими пальцами. И Эвен теряет дар речи и замирает на месте. Он не двигается. Он может лишь ответить на поцелуй с такой же нежностью и энтузиазмом.  
  
Эвен позволяет себе принять этот поцелуй Исака, Исака-тайны, Исака-загадки. А потом внезапно он больше не может терпеть существующее между ними расстояние. Он пытается придвинуться, пытается схватить его, притянуть к себе, может быть, усадить к себе на колени. Просто быть ближе. Ему необходимо почувствовать Исака рядом. Но Исак скользит рукой к его груди и легко отталкивает. Он смеётся. А в мозгу Эвена происходит что-то похожее на короткое замыкание.  
  
— Ты не можешь ко мне прикасаться. Возможно, я уже высох.  
  
Эвен хочет кричать, что он может прикасаться к нему независимо от этого. Хочет рассказать ему о той ночи, когда обнимал его во сне, и как не может перестать об этом думать.  
  
— Я… Что… Что это было? — спрашивает Эвен, задыхаясь.  
  
— Сравнение и контраст, — улыбается Исак.  
  
 _Сравнение и контраст? С девушкой?_  
  
— И? Что ты думаешь?  
  
Исак снова улыбается, накрывает лицо Эвена ладонями во второй раз и целует его, раскрыв губы, мокро и дерзко. Он лижет верхнюю губу Эвена, реально проводит по ней языком туда-сюда, как котёнок, заставляя стонать ему в рот. Эвен не может себя контролировать.  
Он хочет раствориться в нём.  
  
— Я дам тебе знать, когда закончу эксперимент, — выдыхает Исак, отстраняясь.  
  
— Как насчёт первичных наблюдений? Перспектив развития?  
  
— Думаю, что вижу перспективы развития, да, — улыбается Исак.  
  
.  
  
Эвен смотрит, как он уходит, одержимо облизывает губы, стараясь почувствовать его вкус, его запах, хоть что-то.  
  
 _Он. Он. Он._  
  
Мозг Эвена наводнён образами Исака, того Исака, что только что уходил от него, пятясь назад, по-прежнему улыбаясь, улыбаясь как чёртово солнце. И у Эвена болит грудь. Так сильно.  
  
И из ниоткуда приходит озарение. Бесспорное, неопровержимое. Эвен никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного раньше.  
  
 _Мой самый главный секрет, сжигающий изнутри?  
  
Я «серотонин, окситоцин и допамин» в тебя._  
  
Эвен невероятно влюблён в него.


	13. Философия стыда

**Глава 12,5 - бонусная (POV Исака)**

Исак находится в холодной воде одиннадцать минут, прежде чем смиряется с фактом, что Эвен не присоединится к нему, чтобы поплавать в озере.  
  
Уже стемнело. У Исака стучат зубы, всё тело дрожит от непривычного ощущения холода на коже. Он поцеловал Эвена в гостиной деревянного коттеджа, в котором они остановились, тринадцать минут назад. Но ему кажется, что прошло уже тринадцать лет, потому что всё его существо жаждет большего.  
  
Эвен так и не выходит из коттеджа.  
  
Исак до сих пор пытается понять, почему Элиас пригласил его, пытается решить, была ли это жалость или просто жест доброй воли с его стороны. Исак обнаруживает, что ему теперь не так просто читать людей, потому что они продолжают поражать его своей добротой, которую он не умеет принимать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы анализировать и логически обосновывать. Потому что чем ближе он подпускает к себе людей, тем меньше он понимает, меньше видит.  
  
Бушующее в нём пламя всегда держало его на расстоянии вытянутой руки от мира, но также дарило невероятную ясность, неведомую другим. Потому что, когда человек слишком близко, он видит что-то одно, замечает что-то одно — идеальный нос, глаза цвета воды в бассейне, полные губы. Но когда он делает шаг назад, отступает на правильное расстояние, то видит полную картину. Он видит солнце.  
  
Исак оказывается близко, слишком близко. Он больше не может видеть.  
  
У него теперь есть «друзья». Эскиль, который заботится о нём так, как Исак даже не мог себе представить. Линн, которая особо не разговаривает, просто молча гуляет с ним каждый день по городу, на случай если кто-то попытается дотронуться до него — пакт, который они заключили негласно и строго следуют ему. Юлие, которая чуть не бросилась к нему с объятьями на днях, чьи глаза были наполнены привязанностью и радостью — искренней радостью, вызванной тем, что она просто увидела  _его_. Элиас и Адам, которые перестали относиться к нему как к инопланетному существу и теперь воспринимают скорее как дальнего родственника из деревни, которого они решили поддержать и развратить забавами большого города. Мутта, который остался и играл с ним в мяч в ледяной воде, пока Исак не увидел силуэт Эвена, направляющегося обратно в коттедж.  
  
И Эвен.  
  
Что ж…  
  
Если людская доброта приводит к сбоям в хорошо отлаженной системе существования Исака и заставляет к ней приспосабливаться, то само существование Эвена ломает его в таких местах, которые раньше всегда оставались целыми.  
  
Ломает не в плохом смысле. Делает его диким, неудержимым. Погружает в сладкое безумие. Каждый раз, когда они расстаются после очередного приступа этого безумия, Исак пытается понять, всегда ли в нём жил этот хаос, или это Эвен навлёк его на Исака.  
  
Эвен.  
  
Исак поцеловал Эвена пятнадцать минут назад, по крайней мере если верить пластиковым часам на его запястье. И Эвен не собирается приходить к нему.  
  
Адреналин, и эндорфины, и допамин, и тепло от поцелуев начинают выветриваться из организма, и Исак отмечает это про себя.  _Пятнадцать минут_. Вот сколько нужно времени, чтобы безумие покинуло его, чтобы химические вещества растворились и перестали мешать ему здраво рассуждать. Пятнадцать минут в холодной воде — столько нужно Исаку, чтобы сбросить с себя это оцепенение, его запах, воспоминание о его прикосновении, полных обещаний поцелуях.  
  
Исак ныряет под воду и закрывает глаза. Ему хочется, чтобы это прекратилось, чтобы эти чувства исчезли. Но они не исчезают. Он не чувствовал ничего подобного, когда целовал Сару. Даже близко. Ему не нужны были пятнадцать минут, чтобы начать функционировать после того, как она обвила руками его шею, и её упругая грудь, прижавшаяся к его, показалась ему инородной и неуместной.  
  
Он обвинил во всём озеро, тот факт, что все его ощущения были сконцентрированы на воде вокруг него. Но это не может быть правдой, учитывая его нынешнее состояние. Возможно, Сара просто оказалась не тем человеком, с которым нужно было это пробовать, особенно находясь под давлением со стороны парней, которые не хотели отказываться от этой идеи.  
  
В конце концов до этого у них с Эвеном была эта странная связь. Да, наверное, дело в этом. Его тело привыкло к Эвену, приспособилось к химическим веществам, которые выделяются каждый раз, когда они оказываются рядом. Это предвкушение, привычка, история.  
  
Исак остаётся под водой до тех пор, пока не начинает чувствовать, что не может больше дышать. Он всплывает на поверхность на секунду, на две, на три, смотрит в сторону коттеджа, надеясь различить высокую стройную фигуру, возможно, двигающуюся по направлению к озеру, потом ныряет обратно.  
  
Идёт уже семнадцатая минута, и его начинает охватывать стыд, заставляя гореть в холодной воде. Наверное, Эвен вернулся в свою комнату, вернулся к тому, чем занимался весь день. Эвен, который видел, как Исак целовал ту девушку, и, кажется, это совсем его не задело.  
  
Эвен, который разрушает те части его мозга, что отвечают за рассудительность его поступков. Эвен, который распространяет безумие внутри Исака, всего лишь улыбаясь, или слушая его любимую песню, или касаясь его лица, сидя в ванне, или  _дыша_. Исак всегда обвинял в этом их связь, но эти ощущения стали гораздо сильнее в последнее время, хотя связи между ними уже не существовало. Исак не может контролировать свои поступки, его переполняет незнакомая животная потребность, она овладевает им, лишая способности думать, рассуждать и говорить нет самому себе. Нет. Слово «нет» и сама концепция «нет» перестают существовать, когда они теряют контроль над собой.  
  
Исак снова ныряет под воду, вспоминая, что творил в той ванне.  _«Иди сюда»_. Эвен сказал «иди сюда», и мозг Исака сдался, подчинился, и он придвинулся к нему, встав на колени, совершенно открытый и опьянённый химическими веществами, послушно выполнил просьбу. Исаку трудно дышать каждый раз, когда он вспоминает об этом. Он надеялся, что спустя несколько дней успокоится, но каждый раз, когда это воспоминание снова преследует его, тело Исака охватывает пламенем.  
  
_«Я здесь»._  Он не знает, кто был тем парнем в ванне и потом в квартире. Исак не знает.  
  
Ему удалось немного успокоиться и придумать решение, когда Элиас застукал их, пока они запихивали языки в горло друг другу. Но спокойствие, как и здравый смысл, снова покинули его, стоило Эвену прикоснуться к себе за спиной Исака.  
  
Им нужно было подождать пятнадцать минут. Возможно, если бы они подождали, то Исак не обмотал бы один из наушников вокруг уха, притворяясь, что слушает громкую музыку, в то время как на самом деле он слушал  _его_. Слушал Эвена на пике его стыда, пока он прикасался к себе, чтобы избавиться от физического доказательства своей похоти. И Исак не винил его. Не винил, потому что любой бы возбудился, если бы о него тёрлось другое тёплое тело. Это было не  _для_  Исака, но  _из-за_ него. По крайней мере это Исак может признать.  
  
Если бы они подождали пятнадцать минут, если бы дождались, пока все химические вещества исчезнут из организма, то, возможно, Исаку не пришлось бы быть свидетелем тех звуков, что издавал Эвен, приближаясь к оргазму. Эти звуки.  _Боже,_ эти звуки. Исак по утрам просыпается, испытывая возбуждение, от одного воспоминания об этом. От воспоминания и стыда. Он не может вынести вины за то, что подслушивал, но ничего не мог поделать в тот момент. Ничто не могло его остановить тогда. Этика и мораль не имели значения. В тот момент он был животным.  
  
Всё потому, что они не подождали.  
  
Если бы они подождали, то тогда, возможно, Исак не оказался в таком разобранном состоянии в тот день. Возможно, он ушёл бы через пять минут, после того как Эвен с друзьями покинули квартиру, как и обещал. Возможно, он бы не сидел на кровати Эвена, а потом не завернулся бы в его одеяло, не стал бы нюхать его подушку, а потом не кончил бы на собственную одежду, лаская себя через джинсы, сжимая в кулаке и кусая одну из рубашек Эвена. Возможно.  
  
Воспоминание об этом наполняет его жгучим стыдом.  
  
Им нужно было подождать пятнадцать минут. Гомосексуальные мысли живут в его голове пятнадцать минут. Или пока играет Led Zeppelin.  
  
_Блядь._  
  
Исак думает, услышал ли Эвен, как он назвал его красивым — косяк, баг в работе его системы. Эвен качал головой в такт «Thank you», а Исак не мог отвести от него глаз, потрясённый и ошарашенный его дурацкой красотой.  
  
— Ты красивый, — Исак отчётливо помнит, как слова сорвались с его губ. Но Эвен лишь крикнул: «Я тебя не слышу!», пытаясь переорать музыку, заставляя Исака смеяться.  
  
И Исаку нужно было подождать пятнадцать минут. Действительно нужно было. Потому что тогда, возможно, он бы не поцеловал Эвена. Возможно.  
  
Возможно.  
  
.  
  
Двадцать минут спустя Исак идёт к коттеджу и обнаруживает там Эвена, опирающегося на дверной косяк с голубым полотенцем в руках.  
  
— Это мне? — спрашивает Исак, удивляясь, что Эвен один, а не сидит с остальными у костра на заднем дворе.  
  
— Тебе.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Исак забирает у него полотенце, заматывается в него и начинает вытираться, чтобы как можно скорее высохнуть. Его жажда станет менее сильной, если он будет сухим.  
  
— Расслабься, — говорит ему Эвен. Он заметил. В его голосе звучит что-то похожее на обиду.  
  
— Я расслаблен.  
  
— А звучишь так, будто раздражён, — говорит Эвен.  
  
— Это  _ты_  раздражён.  
  
Исак вытирается полотенцем, а Эвен закуривает сигарету. Он выглядит странно печальным. Исак знает, что у него порой случаются перепады в настроении, но надеется, что не стал этому причиной.  
  
— Что ты слушаешь? — спрашивает Исак.  
  
— Всё ещё ту песню Led Zeppelin.  
  
—  _«Thank you»_?  
  
Эвен кивает. — Она мне нравится. Очень нравится.  
  
Возможно, Исаку нужно использовать эту возможность, чтобы объясниться. Чтобы извиниться за то, что вообще поцеловал его, что использовал его для дурацких опытов, хотя видел, как это отражается на нём. На Эвене, которому не нравится, что он больше не исключение.  _Пятнадцать минут. Мне нужно пятнадцать минут, чтобы справиться с желанием к тебе. Ты и ЕСТЬ исключение._  Исак хочет сказать ему. Но не говорит.  
  
Эвен первым нарушает молчание.  
  
— Мы больше не квиты, — говорит он.  
  
— Хм?  
  
— Мы больше не квиты, — повторяет Эвен, словно ожидает, что Исак поймёт, о чём речь.  
  
_Ох._  
  
Исак проповедовал в ванной, что им нужно быть на равных, что он целовал и прикасался к Эвену, чтобы восстановить равновесие. Но потом он поцеловал его снова. Они больше не квиты.  
  
— Думаю, да, не квиты, — отвечает Исак и чувствует, как щёки вспыхивают от предчувствия расплаты, последствий.  
  
Это значит, что им придётся поцеловаться снова, чтобы восстановить баланс.  
  
— А когда-нибудь будем? — глухо спрашивает Эвен, сжимая сигарету губами, и дым, струящийся из неё, будто выходит из самого Исака, потому что он чувствует, как учащается сердцебиение, сбиваясь с привычного ритма.  
  
Исаку интересно, знает ли Эвен, насколько он особенный. Ничей голос никогда не оказывал на него такого эффекта.  
  
— Возможно, нам необязательно это делать, — ровно отвечает он.  
  
— То есть мы будем продолжать? — спрашивает Эвен, всё же позволяя себе улыбнуться. Наконец-то. Это всего лишь слабое подобие улыбки, и всё же улыбка. Его голос меняется, когда он улыбается. Улыбка всегда просачивается в его голос.  
  
— Если у тебя нет возражений, — пожимает плечами Исак.  
  
— И как долго?  
  
— Я не знаю.  
  
Адам подходит к ним, когда они болтают у входа, и они присоединяются к парням у костра на заднем дворе.  
  
Ближе к ночи огонь потухает. Но не тот, что горит в груди Исака. Возможно, пятнадцати минут недостаточно. Возможно.  
  
Он пытается заснуть, лёжа в кровати в отдельной комнате у кухни, в то время как остальные разместились по несколько человек. Исак пытается заснуть, борясь с собой, как и каждую ночь.  
  
И сегодня Исак хочет его. Он просто хочет его. К чёрту стыд и неловкость.  
  
Эвен присылает ему сообщение из соседней комнаты посреди ночи. Два простых слова. Один простой вопрос.  
  
**_«Как долго?»_**  
  
И Исак отправляет в ответ «?», хотя прекрасно понимает, о чём спрашивает Эвен.  
  
**_«Исак и Эвен. Эвен и Исак. Паритет. Равенство. Как долго?»_**  
  
Паритет. Исак знает, что Эвену пришлось погуглить это слово. Исак знает, что заставляет Эвена делать вещи, которые он обычно не стал бы делать, например, предлагать своё тело для экспериментов, или дрочить в собственной ванной, повернувшись лицом к стене, и принимать ванну с парнями, которые относятся к нему, как к ничтожеству. Исак знает, что Эвен  _думает_ , что чувствует к нему что-то настоящее. Он это знает, но также знает и то, что Эвен ошибается. Что всё дело в эндорфинах, и допамине, и прочих «полезных химических веществах». В наркотиках, о которых написаны самые идеальные песни.  
  
Роберт Плант написал «Thank you» для своей жены, и у него вышла совершенная баллада о любви. Это была первая песня, написанная им с Led Zeppelin, самая первая. Она идеальна во всех отношениях. Но потом он завёл интрижку с сестрой своей жены и начал посвящать песни ей. Не потому, что он был плохим человеком, а потому, что люди не могут контролировать свои чувства, не могут предсказать, как будут реагировать на химические вещества.  
  
Возможно, сегодня Эвену хочется посвящать Исаку песни, но завтра всё изменится. И это нормально. Потому что это не по-настоящему. Ничто из этого.  
  
**_«Как долго, Исак?»_**  Эвен присылает ему ещё одно сообщение.  
  
Сейчас час ночи. Прошло сто тридцать восемь минут с тех пор, как он поцеловал Эвена. И безумие по-прежнему переполняет его.  
  
**_«До бесконечности»_** , — отвечает он.  
  
Возможно, пятнадцати минут мало.  
  
.  
  
И когда Эвен тайком проскальзывает в его комнату шестнадцать минут спустя, Исак притворяется, что спит. Он не открывает глаза, пока не чувствует тяжесть Эвена на кровати, его запах, окутывающий его мозг, его тепло в собственных костях. Он задерживает дыхание, пока Эвен не обнимает его сзади, не прижимает спиной к груди, как в ту ночь, когда Исак напился и блевал в ванной коллективета, когда он проснулся посреди ночи и чуть не закричал, поняв, что Эвен прикасался к нему,  _мог_ снова прикасаться к нему.  
  
Эвен обнимает его, и Исак расслабляется в его руках, прижимается спиной к его груди. И когда Эвен засыпает, Исак поворачивается к нему лицом, чтобы вдохнуть его запах и поцеловать в шею.  
  
_Думаю, мы никогда не будем квиты._  
  
И завтра они оба будут притворяться, что не знают, что между ними может быть это. Но это ничего. Потому что по крайней мере во мраке ночи они могут не скрываться.  
  
_Возможно, это не пятнадцать минут. Возможно, это бесконечность._  
  
Исак целует Эвена, пока сон окончательно не овладевает им.

 

**Глава 13 - Философия стыда**

Вода остаётся.  
  
Исак не вытер пол. Он не «убрал» за собой, хотя и обещал это сделать.  
  
Эвен пристально смотрит на лужу, которую Исак оставил у его ног, пока она не начинает казаться ему морем, пока капли, которыми Исак забрызгал его во время их неожиданного сеанса поцелуев, не ощущаются как отметины на коже, пока влага на его губах, лице и одежде не начинает обжигать.  
  
Эвен погружается в размышления, и ирония в том, что он наконец понимает, что Исак имел в виду, говоря об относительности времени. Исак поцеловал его несколько мгновений назад, а может быть, минут, или часов. Эвен не может сказать точно.  
  
Он снова откидывается на спинку дивана, где Исак только что буквально вскрыл ему грудную клетку, и думает. Эвен думает об абсурдном озарении, которое только что снизошло на него.  
  
Он  _любит_  Исака. Невозможно. Бесспорно. И его мозг, и его тело переполнены этим — желанием, нежностью, жаждой, томлением, страстью,  _любовью_.  
  
Абсурдность происходящего в том, что это открытие кажется очевидным, естественным, практически успокаивающим, словно всегда жило внутри. Словно это правда, что дремала у него под кожей, пока наконец не расцвела узорами, вырвавшись на свободу.  
  
Всё это нелепо, но Эвен не чувствует раздражения. Скорее облегчение, схожее с тем, что испытываешь, когда наконец вспоминаешь слово, что вертелось у тебя на языке, когда радость, что ты наконец сделал это, перевешивает досаду, связанную с тем временем, когда ты изо всех сил напрягал свою память.  
  
Эвен понимает, что эти чувства живут в нём уже какое-то время, возможно, с тех пор, как Исак впервые проявил к нему чуточку доброты и показал собственную ранимость через несколько недель после знакомства. Эвен понимает, что это чувство жило в нём всегда.  
Просто он давал ему разные названия. Любопытство. Сочувствие. Сопереживание. Жалость. Связь. Эксперименты. Дружба. Химические вещества. А теперь просто… Любовь.  
  
Эвен сидит и думает.  
  
_И что теперь?_  
  
.  
  
Эвен не может точно сказать, сколько времени проводит в гостиной, слушая песню Led Zeppelin, пока мысли наконец не возвращаются к предмету его беспокойства и тоски. К Исаку.  
  
Он не сидит сейчас с парнями у костра на заднем дворе. И он не мог снова пойти к озеру, потому что вода сейчас, наверное, ледяная. Хотя это же Исак. С ним всё иначе.  
  
Эвен поднимается, ставя плейлист и собственные мысли на паузу, и идёт к входной двери.  
  
Он видит одинокий силуэт Исака на водной глади и чувствует потребность бросить телефон и побежать к нему, кинуться в холодное озеро и целовать его до потери сознания, рассказать ему о своих чувствах, открыть ему душу.  
  
Но Эвен не может себе позволить действовать импульсивно, особенно когда речь идёт об Исаке. Осторожном, рациональном и невероятно циничном Исаке. Об Исаке, считающем, что  _«все песни — о химических веществах»_ , что  _«время — концепция, придуманная обществом»_ , что  _«любви не существует»_. Об Исаке, который говорит:  _«Я целую тебя для сравнения и контраста»_. Об Исаке, который заявляет:  _«Я трусь о твой член в ванне, чтобы мы были квиты»._  
  
Исак бросит его, и глазом не моргнув. Он порвёт все связи, обвинит его в заблуждении и безумии, и никогда больше не ответит на его сообщения. Эвен уже представляет их будущее, сочиняя идеальные сценарии в голове. У каждого из них трагический и жалкий финал: Исак обжигает их обоих, не в силах справиться с переполняющим его стыдом, и отвергает Эвена.  
  
Так что Эвен не может себе позволить действовать импульсивно.  
  
Ему стоит пойти и посидеть с парнями у костра, или, может, закрыться в комнате, которую он делит с Элиасом и, отбросив все мысли, посмотреть фильм на Netflix.  
  
Может быть.  
  
Но вместо этого он достаёт сухое полотенце из одного из шкафов и ждёт Исака у двери.  
  
Дать ему полотенце не означает признание в любви. Этот жест можно расценить как раздражение, что Исак не убирается, повсюду оставляя за собой лужи в доме. Это достаточно нейтрально. А может, и нет, потому что, помогая ему высохнуть, он словно говорит: «Я не хочу целовать или прикасаться к тебе сейчас».  
  
.  
  
Когда Исак подходит к коттеджу, он дрожит, мокрые волосы прилипли ко лбу. Эвен не помнит, чтобы Исак когда-либо раньше демонстрировал признаки того, что ему холодно.  
  
К тому же Исак больше не улыбается. Он взволнован. Кажется, он нервничает и чувствует себя виноватым.  
  
— Это мне? — спрашивает он, и выглядит и звучит гораздо холоднее, чем когда целовал Эвена примерно полчаса назад.  
  
— Тебе.  
  
— Спасибо, — вежливо говорит Исак, прежде чем выхватить полотенце из рук Эвена и начать быстро вытираться, словно боясь, что Эвен на него набросится.  
  
Эвеном овладевает иррациональный страх, когда он на мгновение допускает вероятность того, что Исак действительно может читать мысли. Но правда обжигает его сильнее. Вероятно, Исак жалеет, что поцеловал его и старается сделать всё возможное, чтобы удержать Эвена от того, чтобы он схватил его и наконец ответил на поцелуй.  
  
Это причиняет боль.  
  
— Расслабься, — говорит он Исаку.  
  
— Я расслаблен, — возражает тот, и теперь он явно раздражён и нервничает. Он не расслаблен. Он очень сильно жалеет о том, что поцеловал Эвена. Эвен может судить об этом по мрачному выражению его лица.  
  
— А звучишь так, будто раздражён, — говорит он.  
  
— Это  _ты_  раздражён.  
  
Эвен делает шаг назад, чувствуя, что слишком устал для споров, слишком опустошён и раздавлен собственными чувствами, для которых наконец нашлось название, настоящее название. Он облокачивается на деревянные перила и закуривает сигарету, пока Исак лихорадочно вытирается полотенцем, словно не может позволить себе пропустить ни единой капли.  
  
Всё это очень поэтично и болезненно.  
  
Спустя какое-то время Исак успокаивается, а Эвен, продолжая молча курить, вытаскивает из кармана наушники и снова нажимает на воспроизведение.  
  
— Что ты слушаешь? — спрашивает Исак.  
  
— Всё ещё ту песню Led Zeppelin.  
  
— « _Thank you_ »?  
  
Эвен кивает. — Она мне нравится. Очень нравится.  
  
Это правда. Она ему действительно нравится.  
  
Тишина, следующая за этим, оглушает. Она слишком тяжёлая и бьёт по ушам. Эвен не может этого выносить. И Исак слишком громко думает, его неловкость ощущается теперь даже в том, как он дышит. Эвену даже хочется поддержать его, сказать, что всё в порядке, что он понимает, что Исак на самом деле не хотел расстроить его поцелуем, что нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы делать это ради сравнения и контраста.  
  
Но с его губ срываются совсем другие слова.  
  
— Мы больше не квиты, — говорит он Исаку.  
  
— Хм?  
  
— Мы больше не квиты, — повторяет он.  
  
Поцелуи. Исак сказал ему в ванной, что целует его только для того, чтобы они снова были квиты. И так и было, но теперь нет. Какое оправдание Исак найдёт на этот раз? Нужно ли ему уравнивать баланс, если он целует других людей? Исак целует девушку, и после этого ему зачем-то нужно целовать Эвена?  
  
— Думаю, да, не квиты, — отвечает Исак, и по его лицу начинает разливаться нежный, восхитительный румянец.  
  
— А когда-нибудь будем?  
  
Наверное, он лишь усложняет ситуацию, но Эвен не может не спросить об этом, когда подмечает эти детали. Какую отмазку придумает Исак на этот раз?  
  
— Возможно, нам необязательно это делать, — говорит Исак, по-настоящему удивляя его.  
  
Исак, завёрнутый в голубое полотенце, с мокрыми волосами и ресницами, выглядит смущённым и уязвимым. И его слова кажутся правдивыми, словно Исак не играет в свои обычные игры. Возможно, Эвен неправильно интерпретировал его нервозность. Возможно, Исак не жалеет о том, что поцеловал его. Возможно, он просто смущён, что повёл себя в несвойственной ему манере, и теперь пытается понять, не использует ли Эвен это против него.  
  
Эвен удивлён, но доволен. Он не может сдержать слабую улыбку.  
  
— То есть мы будем продолжать?  
  
— Если у тебя нет возражений, — пожимает плечами Исак, словно в этом нет ничего такого, совершенно не замечая, как сердце Эвена охватывает огнём каждый раз, когда они оказываются слишком близко.  
  
— И как долго?  
  
— Я не знаю.  
  
.  
  
Они присоединяются к парням у костра, после того как Адам прерывает их достаточно напряжённый разговор. Эвен сидит рядом с Муттой и наблюдает за Исаком, который смотрит на языки пламени с любопытством и благоговением кота, глядящего на себя в зеркало: не понимая схожести, так как концепция отражения остаётся недоступной, но видя и признавая, что его действия копируют.  
  
Исак смотрит на огонь, его щёки горят, а Эвен не в силах отвести от него взгляд. Исак настолько обезоруживает его, настолько зачаровывает, что Эвен не может поверить, что только сейчас осознал свои чувства.  
  
— Всё в порядке? — пихает его плечом Мутта, вероятно, заметив, что Эвен мыслями витает в облаках.  
  
— Да. Всё нормально.  
  
Когда он снова смотрит на Исака, то успевает поймать на себе его взгляд, прежде чем тот быстро опускает глаза.  
  
— Знаете что? Нам нужно создать для Исака канал на YouTube! — заявляет Адам. — Пусть он там поджигает вещи. Представляете, сколько просмотров мы на этом заработаем?  
  
Исак не выглядит расстроенным. И Эвен знает, что он исполнит номер с «зажиганием сигареты пальцами», стоит только попросить. На этот раз Исак суёт сигарету прямо в костёр, вместо того чтобы использовать зажигалку. Все смеются.  
  
Исак громко хохочет. Парни смеются ещё громче.  
  
— Бля, ты такой забавный. Кто бы мог подумать?! — говорит Элиас Исаку, и Эвен думает:  _«Я»._  
  
_«Он забавный, и сложный, и умный, и раздражающий, и добрый, и жестокий, и красивый»_ , — думает Эвен.  
  
— Ну серьёзно. На YouTube столько людей придумывают всякую фигню. Я уверен, мы сможем найти твою аудиторию, Исак! — настаивает Адам. — Расскажи о себе что-нибудь интересное. Что-нибудь такое, что заставит других подумать: «О, это прикольно!»  
  
— Хм? Я обжигаю людей? — Исак прищуривается, и парни снова разражаются смехом.  
  
— Да, но этого недостаточно. Придумай что-нибудь ещё. Ну не знаю. Кто ты по зодиаку?  
  
— Серьёзно? — смеётся Юсеф. — Кто ты по зодиаку? Серьёзно, Адам?  
  
— А что?  
  
— Хм. Я не знаю, какой у меня знак. Но я родился в 21:21 в день летнего солнцестояния, — пожимает плечами Исак. — Это достаточно интересно?  
  
— В день летнего солнцестояния? То есть 21 июня? — спрашивает Мутта.  
  
— Да.  
  
— В день, когда солнце светит дольше всего? Вау! Мы точно можем это использовать!   
— радостно восклицает Адам.  
  
— Но это через две недели, — выпаливает Эвен, тем самым заставляя Исака посмотреть на себя.  
  
— Хм. Ну да, — пожимает плечами он.  
  
— Блин, и что будем делать?! Мы должны устроить для Исака вечеринку! — говорит Адам.  
  
Эвен задумчиво смотрит на Исака.  
  
— Я особо не праздновал свой день рождения с двенадцати лет, так что это неважно, — с улыбкой отмахивается тот.  
  
И Эвен чувствует, что совершенно необходимо, чтобы Исак отпраздновал  _этот_  день рождения.  
  
— Я серьёзно, — настаивает Исак. — Даже не думайте что-то организовывать.  
  
Разговор быстро переходит на другую тему, но Эвен продолжает смотреть на Исака.  
  
Он смотрит на него, пока костёр, вокруг которого они сидят, не затухает. Это пламя гаснет, но не то, что горит в его сердце.  
  
.  
  
Эвен хватает свой телефон около часа ночи, в то время как Элиас храпит на соседней кровати. Он быстро набирает текст и отправляет сообщение, пока не передумал.

________________________________________  
  
**Гераклит  
01:07**

  
  


Как долго?

  
  
?  
  


Исак и Эвен. Эвен и Исак. Паритет. Равенство. Как долго?

 

________________________________________

  
  
Исак не отвечает, и Эвен мгновенно понимает, что переступил черту. Но ему нужно знать.   
Внезапно это превращается в самое важное, что только есть в мире. Что они делают? Кто он для Исака? Как долго Исак собирается использовать его для сравнения и контраста? Что произойдёт, когда он закончит? Сможет ли Эвен не уйти? Сможет ли он остаться?  
  
Ответ Исака приходит мгновение спустя, и Эвен сжимает телефон так сильно, что у него начинают болеть суставы.  
  


________________________________________  
**Гераклит  
01:10**

  
  
До бесконечности  
  


________________________________________

  
  
Это абсурд. Слова ничего не значат. Исак, наверное, пьян или не в себе. Наверное, Адам его напоил. Что это вообще значит? Он хочет мучить Эвена до бесконечности? Он хочет держать его при себе ради тёплых губ, к которым можно прижаться, когда станет одиноко? Ради «науки»?  
  
Что он имеет в виду?  
  
Эвен хочет чувствовать раздражение, но на самом деле не ощущает ничего кроме иррационального головокружения. Так вот что значит испытывать к кому-то чувства?   
Сходить с ума из-за любой мелочи, которую они делают или говорят? Эвен не понимает, но всё равно улыбается.  
  
А потом, когда он неслышно выбирается из собственной кровати и осторожно отправляется в комнату Исака, ведомый лишь потребностью и желанием, Эвен говорит себе, что может поддаться импульсу хотя бы раз. Что он никогда больше так не поступит. Но что он может позволить это себе сегодня ночью. Что завтра он сбежит и тоже построит вокруг себя стены. Высокие непробиваемые стены без окон, такие же, как у Исака.  
  
«Да,  _завтра_ », — говорит он себе.  
  
Исак спит, лёжа спиной к двери, когда Эвен тихо открывает её. Это невероятно милая картина, и Эвен особо не думает, когда ложится на небольшую двуспальную кровать и обнимает Исака сзади. Тот вздыхает во сне.  
  
Кажется, это слишком. Соприкосновение. Тепло. Их тела прижимаются друг к другу без воды, покрывающей их одежду и кожу. Давление мышц друг на друга. Грудь к спине, ноги переплетены, руки сомкнуты на животе Исака, подбородок упирается в его плечо.  
  
Эвен чувствует себя приставучим ребёнком со слишком длинными и не поддающимися контролю конечностями, но, когда он ощущает Исака в своих объятьях, это перекрывает все неудобства. Его лёгкие горят от болезненного желания. Эвену хотелось бы прижаться ещё сильнее, каким-то образом вдохнуть в себя Исака и его сладкое тепло.  
  
Эвен не помнит, когда в последний раз засыпал так легко.  
  
.  
  
Он возвращается к действительности немного позже. Эвен с трудом может понять, реальность ли это или сон наяву, перед глазами всё расплывается, а все чувства обострены.  
  
Исак лежит к нему лицом, каким-то образом развернувшись в его руках, и целует шею Эвена, его челюсть, его подбородок. Должно быть, это сон. Разумеется.  
  
В голове у Эвена проясняется, когда Исак целует его в губы. Эвен не спит. Исак целует его во сне, оставляет нежные, лёгкие поцелуи, на которые Эвен отвечает медленно и осторожно, боясь разбудить Исака и прервать этот неожиданный порыв.  
  
И лишь когда они оба раскрывают губы, когда тяжело дышат друг другу в рот, скользят руками по напряжённым телам, подчиняясь жажде, дёргая, кусая, облизывая, прижимая ближе, царапая, Эвен осознаёт всю жестокую абсурдность ситуации.  
  
Исак не спит. Исак в полном сознании здесь и сейчас. Исак целует его. Исак прикасается к нему, сжимая и надавливая везде, куда может дотянуться, опаляет тяжёлым дыханием его кожу. Он берёт то, что хочет, притворяясь спящим. Он лижет губы Эвена и берёт то, что ему нужно — химические вещества, помогающие развеять его печали, которыми Исак отказывается делиться с ним.  
  
Эвен чувствует себя как таблетки лития, которые пьёт каждый день, чтобы стабилизировать настроение и удержаться от тёмных мыслей. Он чувствует себя маленьким и безвкусным, словно средство для достижения цели, необходимость, от которой люди хотели бы отказаться, но не могут.  
  
Исак знает, что Эвен может прикасаться к нему без помощи воды. Он знает. Он просто притворяется, что не знает, так же, как и Эвен. Они оба притворяются, живут во лжи, в которой нет никакого смысла, ведь они могли бы наслаждаться друг другом в любое время.  
  
Эвен понимает всё, когда Исак засыпает у него на груди, уткнувшись носом в шею и сцепив руки у него за спиной.  
  
Исак знает, что они могут быть вместе, но он не хочет Эвена, а если и хочет, то не всегда, не так, как Эвен хочет его. Исаку нужны правила. Ему нравится правило воды, потому что оно гарантирует, что Эвен никогда не выйдет за рамки, что Исак сам будет инициировать их «общение», всегда, «до бесконечности».  
  
Эвен чувствует, будто его использовали.  
  
Завтра, он построит стены завтра.  
  
Завтра.  
  
.  
  
Эвен отправляется в свою комнату в мёртвой тишине утра. Он не тянет время. Не задумывается об этом. Он медленно перекатывает Исака, который продолжает цепляться за него во сне, на спину и вылезает из кровати, словно они не провели полночи, разделяя прикосновения и поцелуи.  
  
Он не оглядывается, прекрасно понимая, что даже недолгого взгляда на Исака будет достаточно, чтобы заставить его колебаться, лишить его уверенности.  
  
И когда Исак кажется немного грустным и разочарованным во время завтрака, Эвен изо всех сил старается не обращать на это внимания, концентрируясь на стенах, которые ему необходимо возвести.  
  
— Молоко? — предлагает ему Исак, словно прощупывая почву, когда Эвен насыпает хлопья в миску.  
  
— Нет. Спасибо, — холодно отвечает он.  
  
— Ты теперь ешь хлопья без молока? — дразнит его Элиас.  
  
— По ходу да.  
  
Он встаёт из-за стола и, даже не взглянув на Исака, отправляется гулять в оставшийся час до отъезда из коттеджа. Ему нужно привести свои мысли в порядок до того, как они окажутся в машине. Исак будет сидеть впереди, так как не может ехать на заднем сидении с остальными, но Эвен всё равно будет ощущать его присутствие, всё равно будет чувствовать парализующую боль в груди всю дорогу домой.  
  
Он гуляет по лесу один и слушает Led Zeppelin. Он дотрагивается до деревьев, скользит пальцами по коре, проходя мимо. Он снова и снова слушает «Since I’ve Been Loving You»*, качая головой в такт, срывая листья и разминая их пальцами, ища опору в окружающей действительности. Он присаживается на камень у озера, вытягивая свои длинные ноги, и ищет слова песни, чтобы убедиться, что подпевает правильно.  
  
Приятно уделить какое-то время самому себе. Это утешает. Иногда полезно побыть одному, это даёт надежду.  
  
Он поднимается, чтобы пойти обратно к коттеджу и вынимает наушники из ушей. Он хочет послушать шелест листвы на деревьях, хруст веток, ломающихся под его ногами. Он хочет послушать, как поют птицы и дует ветер. Это приятно.  
  
Приятно до тех пор, пока он не слышит шаги, повторяющие его собственные. И он бы узнал их повсюду. Это Исак. Он следит за ним.  
  
— И как давно ты идёшь за мной? — спрашивает Эвен, когда наконец замечает его за деревом.  
  
— Уже какое-то время, — признаётся Исак.  
  
— Это гадко.  
  
— Тут только одна тропинка. Мне тоже нужно было размять ноги.  
  
_Враньё._  
  
— Нам пора возвращаться, — говорит Эвен.  
  
— Да, пора.  
  
Исак идёт рядом с ним, и Эвен снова вставляет наушники. Напряжение между ними тяжело повисло в воздухе, и Эвен слышит прерывистое дыхание Исака, словно внутри него идёт какая-то битва, разрывающая на части.  
  
Он знает, что Эвен не спал и осознавал происходящее, когда они страстно целовались прошлой ночью. Он, наверное, пытается понять, почему Эвен молчит об этом, почему он не остался с ним утром.  
  
Эвен не может выносить эту гнетущую тишину. Он вытаскивает один из наушников и предлагает его Исаку.  
  
— Что мы слушаем? — спрашивает тот.  
  
Они слушают ту песню Led Zeppelin.  _«Детка, с тех пор как я полюбил тебя, я теряю свой истерзанный рассудок»._  Они идут рядом, молча, не касаясь друг друга, совсем не касаясь.  
  
— Эвен, всё в порядке? — спрашивает Исак, удивляя его. Он выглядит неуверенным, обеспокоенным, полным раскаяния.  
  
И «всё» может означать что угодно. Исак может иметь в виду что угодно. Но Эвен знает, что он спрашивает о них.  _«МЫ в порядке?»_  
  
— Конечно, — врёт он.  
  
.  
  
Эвен едет обратно с Элиасом, Микаэлем и Юсефом, а Исак — с Муттой и Адамом. Исак бросает на него настороженный взгляд, когда Эвен шутит, что Мутта — ужасный водитель, и что он хочет на этот раз ехать с Элиасом.  
  
Он знает, что Эвен врёт. Он знает, что Эвен пытается сбежать от него и его подавляющей личности. Но парни не вникают в это, легко соглашаясь. По дороге Эвен просит Элиаса высадить его прямо у дома, чтобы ему не пришлось видеть Исака.  
  
— Чувак, всё нормально? — спрашивает Элиас.  
  
— Да, я просто устал.  
  
Стены. Он возводит вокруг себя стены.

.  
  
Во вторник Исак ждёт Эвена у выхода из Бакки, и все вокруг пялятся на него. Исак не был здесь с момента отъезда в лабораторию. Многие в школе несколько месяцев строили предположения о том, где он находится.  
  
Он восхитительно выглядит в белой футболке, джинсовой куртке, тёмных джинсах и синем снепбеке. На нём сегодня нет перчаток, у него голые руки, и он машет ими Эвену.  
  
— А ты не торопишься, — поддразнивает Исак, но в его голосе слышится нервозность.  
  
— Я задержался, чтобы поговорить с учителем рисования о моём проекте, — честно отвечает ему Эвен. — Я же не знал, что ты придёшь.  
  
— Я бы написал тебе, но ты в последнее время меня игнорируешь, так что я подумал, что лучше просто зайду сюда.  
  
Эвен внимательно смотрит на него. Исак улыбается, но в его самоуверенности чувствуется фальшь. Он и наполовину не так холоден, как обычно. Кажется, будто он открывает окно в своих стенах и позволяет Эвену увидеть, что чувствует себя уязвимым.  
  
И Эвен не может ему отказать, особенно зная, что Исаку было нелегко вот так появиться в школе.  
  
— Как дела? Допамин заканчивается? — дразнит его Эвен, стараясь развеять напряжение, растущее между ними.  
  
— Просто хотел спросить, не хочешь ли ты поплавать, — отвечает Исак, игнорируя подколку.  
  
— Типичный Исак в ситуации, когда у него заканчивается допамин.  
  
— О чём это ты?  
  
— У тебя свой особый язык для определённых вещей. Сам знаешь. Я научился понимать твой язык.  
  
Эвен ждёт, что Исак скажет что-то претенциозное и эксцентричное, станет отрицать, что скучал, но он этого не делает.  
  
— Так ты можешь сегодня поплавать или нет? — настаивает он.  
  
— Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую. Извини.  
  
Это неправда. Эвен врёт. Ему немного грустно, но физически он совершенно здоров. Исак опускает глаза после того, как буквально просканировал его взглядом. Он видит, что Эвен врёт. Он выглядит разочарованным.  
  
— Понятно, — бормочет он.  
  
Эвену это не нравится. Ему не нравится, что они причиняют друг другу боль. Ему нужно защитить себя, но он понимает, что не может делать это, заставляя Исака испытывать ненависть к самому себе. Это неправильно.  
  
— Но я собираюсь посмотреть фильм дома. Если ты вдруг хочешь присоединиться.  
  
.  
  
Исак превращается из милого в безжалостного всего за несколько секунд. Брови сами по себе сходятся у него на переносице, стоит ему увидеть Адриана в квартире Эвена.  
Эвен понятия не имел, что он будет там.  
  
— Меня впустила Юлие, — говорит Адриан, прежде чем быстро поцеловать Эвена в щёку — он обычно делает это, когда они напиваются или когда ему особенно грустно. — Ей нужна была помощь, чтобы повесить полку.  
  
— Моя мать позвала тебя, чтобы повесить полку?!  
  
— Нет. Я пришёл, чтобы увидеть тебя, а она сказала, что ей бы не помешала ещё одна пара рук, чтобы повесить полку.  
  
Исак, стоящий позади, явно взбешён и горит от безмолвной ярости, его холодный взгляд полон злости.  
  
— Приятно снова тебя видеть, Исак. — Адриан улыбается, сначала наклоняясь к нему, а потом поспешно отступая, словно собирался обнять Исака, а потом вспомнил, что не может.  
Поведение Исака полностью меняется. В нём больше не видно хрупкости, уязвимости. Вокруг него высокие стены, а окна в них плотно закрыты.  
  
— Взаимно, Адриан, — улыбается он, подходя к Эвену слишком близко для человека, который обжигает других. — Кажется, ты здесь каждый раз, когда я прихожу. У тебя что, своего дома нет?  
  
— Мне здесь больше нравится. Юлие делает мои дня ярче.  
  
— Она моя. Предупреждаю тебя, — отвечает Исак с фальшивой улыбкой. В его голосе нет дружелюбия, никакого намёка на приветливость, которую он иногда демонстрирует людям. Исак выглядит так, словно не шутит.  
  
— Что? Ты что же, обожжёшь меня, как и остальных? — шутит Адриан, он снова ведёт себя как ребёнок. Эвену придётся попросить его уйти, прежде чем Исак и правда сделает что-то подобное.  
  
Но, к удивлению Эвена, Исак не отвечает. Он отшатывается с таким выражением на лице, словно ему  _больно_. Эвен отказывается верить своим глазам.  
  
— Это не слишком красиво с твоей стороны, Адриан, — говорит Юлие, и Эвен только сейчас замечает, что она стояла там всё это время. Она хмурится и, кажется, очень сильно разочарована в Адриане.  
  
— О, но я не это имел в виду, — нервно возражает тот, и он, кажется, тоже удивлён реакцией Исака и присутствием Юлие в коридоре.  
  
— Адриан, тебе нужно извиниться перед Исаком, — настаивает она, как всегда готовая бороться за справедливость, независимо от того, кто совершил ошибку.  
  
— Всё в порядке, Юлие, — наконец говорит Исак, и улыбается как человек, которому причинили сильную боль, но он просто отмахивается от неё. — Я привык. Всё нормально. Он просто пошутил.  
  
— Это не шутка, если никто не смеётся, да и это не повод для смеха, Исак, — серьёзно говорит Юлие, и Эвен не слышал такого тона уже какое-то время. Она подходит ближе, словно хочет утешить Исака. — Ты никогда не должен позволять людям шутить о вещах, которые причиняют тебе боль, даже своим друзьям. Ты слишком много пережил, слишком много препятствий преодолел, чтобы кто-то использовал это как повод для шуток. Ладно?  
  
.  
  
Адриан извиняется и уходит, а Юлие решает, что Исак должен помочь ей готовить обед.  
  
Всё это так  _по-семейному_. И сердце Эвена непременно переполнилось бы нежностью от этой картины, если бы не факт, что Исак только что использовал его мать, чтобы избавиться от Адриана.  
  
Эвен садится за стол и смотрит на них, бездумно проматывая ленту в инстаграме. Потом решает на всякий случай отправить Исаку сообщение.  
  


________________________________________  
**Гераклит  
17:29**

  
  


Теперь ты манипулируешь моей матерью?

  
  
Не понимаю, о чём ты  
  


Ты видел, что она там стоит,  
и позволил Адриану выкопать себе могилу

  
  
Я ничего не делал  
  


Весь такой грустный и ранимый? Это не ты

  
  
Я сейчас занят, мы можем обсудить это потом?  
  


Я как бы стою прямо перед тобой  
Кстати, ты только что взял сахар  
Не соль

 

________________________________________

  
  
— Исак, дорогой, это сахар, а не соль, — вздыхает Юлие, заставляя Исака покраснеть до кончиков ушей.  
  
— Извините, — нервно хихикает он, прежде чем отправиться на поиски соли. Всё это выглядит крайне очаровательно. — Я не привык находиться на кухне.  
  
— Разве ты не живёшь в коллективете? Что же ты ешь, если не проводишь время на кухне?  
  
— Э-э-э, ну, мой сосед Эскиль очень хороший, и он иногда готовит для меня еду.  
  
— Скорее ты крадёшь его еду, — вмешивается в разговор Эвен, и у него такое ощущение, что он не говорил целую вечность.  
  
— Неправда! — хмурится Исак. — К тому же у нас очень маленькая кухня, и я стараюсь не мешать своим соседям, если они хотят её использовать. Не хочу, чтобы они боялись, что могут случайно прикоснуться ко мне, пока готовят. Я также не хочу ставить их в неудобное положение, так как если они захотят использовать кухню и увидят там меня, то почувствуют себя обязанными остаться, чтобы я не чувствовал себя неловко. Это обычная порядочность. Точно так же я никогда не пойду на концерт, потому что не хочу обжечь людей вокруг.  
  
Эвен никогда не думал об этом. Исак, так сильно любящий музыку, не может насладиться концертами. У него болезненно сжимается сердце.  
  
Он возвращается мыслями к факту, что Исак знает, что он может к нему прикасаться. Знает ли он об Эскиле и Линн? Может ли Эвен попросить свою мать попробовать прикоснуться к Исаку, чтобы проверить свою теорию? Или это слишком рискованно?  
  
— Ты такой милый и заботливый! — восторгается Юлие Исаком. — Уверена, твои соседи не будут против того, чтобы ты использовал кухню. Они приняли тебя в качестве соседа, прекрасно зная, что с этим сопряжено. Ты имеешь такое же право готовить на кухне, как и они. И, кстати, уверена, что Эвен может как-нибудь взять тебя на концерт. Он проконтролирует, чтобы никто не подходил близко. Правда, Эвен?  
  
Она такая добрая, его мама. В подобные моменты он чувствует себя счастливчиком. Кажется, Исак совершенно потрясён её словами, словно никогда не испытывал на себе подобной материнской любви и принятия. Сердце Эвена снова болезненно сжимается.  
  
Он не может не представлять, как они с Исаком отправятся на концерт или музыкальный фестиваль. Это будет его первый раз?  
  
— Да ладно. Ту музыку, что мне нравится, уже всё равно не играют вживую, — говорит Исак. — Да и хорошо, что я держусь подальше от кухни, потому что всё равно не могу приготовить ничего съедобного.  
  
— Что ты такое говоришь, — фыркает Юлие. — Готовка — это не данность. Этому можно научиться. Разве ты не гений в химии? Приготовление еды — это в основном химия и немного интуиции, которая, я уверена, у тебя есть. Правда, Эвен?  
  
— Хм. Да. Исак быстро учится.  
  
Выясняется, что он это делает недостаточно быстро, и Эвену приходится помочь ему с пастой, взяв лопатку, которую неловко держит Исак.  
  
Они стоят слишком близко. Они практически касаются друг друга.  
  
И тогда Эвен видит это — лёгкую улыбку в уголках губ Исака. Он улыбается.  _Ах ты маленький засранец._  Вероятно, он притворяется, что не знает, как  _мешать еду_ , прекрасно понимая, что Эвен вызовется помочь.  
  


________________________________________  
**Гераклит  
17:43**

  
  
Что ты так на меня пялишься  
  


Потому что ты засранец

  
  
О, вау, новое прозвище?  
В следующий раз предупреждай  
  


Ты притворялся, что не знаешь, как мешать,  
чтобы я сделал это за тебя

  
  
Может, я хотел, чтобы ты постоял со мной  
Может, я просто скучаю, что тебя нет рядом

________________________________________

  
  
Эвен отрывает взгляд от телефона и поднимает глаза на Исака, сидящего напротив него за столом, в то время как Юлие рассказывает о тридцативосьмилетней коллеге, которая только что узнала, что беременна.  
  
И вот оно — окно, которое Исак иногда приоткрывает для Эвена. Исак скучает, когда его нет рядом, и прибегает к детским трюкам, чтобы добиться хоть какой-то близости.  
  
— Вы всегда переписываетесь, когда находитесь в одном помещении? — спрашивает Юлие, заметив, что они оба перестали есть и играют в гляделки.  
  
— Мы не переписываемся, — одновременно выдыхают они.  
  
После этого ситуация становится крайне неловкой, и Эвен пытается придумать, как снять напряжение и продолжить нормальный разговор. Но Юлие опережает его.  
  
— Ой! Знаете, по чему я скучаю?! — заявляет она, всплеснув руками и практически подпрыгивая на месте. — По слову дня! Мы уже целую вечность не играли!  
  
Точно.  
  
— Это правда. Не играли, — пожимает плечами Эвен. — Хочешь, чтобы я открыл приложение?  
  
— Давайте придумаем его прямо сейчас, — говорит она в радостной возбуждении.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Это необязательно должно быть какое-то пафосное слово. Мы можем придумать что-то попроще, — объясняет Юлие. — Я назову букву, а ты должен сказать первое слово, начинающееся с неё, которое придёт тебе в голову.  
  
Похоже на ловушку.  
  
— Хм, ну ладно? — Эвен прищуривается.  
  
— Я начну, — говорит она.  
  
— Окей.  
  
— Буква «и».  
  
— Исак, — не задумываясь, выпаливает Эвен, прежде чем уронить вилку.  
  
_Блядь._  
  
Исак удивлённо смотрит на него, потом фыркает.  
  
— Ну просто он сидит прямо передо мной, — оправдывается Эвен, нервно усмехнувшись.  
  
— Цель игры в том, чтобы придумать слово, которое ты обычно не используешь, и употребить его в предложении. Это чтобы расширить твой лексикон. Боюсь, что «Исак» и вообще имена собственные не отвечают этому требованию, — говорит Юлие, и Эвен невероятно смущён.  
  
— Может, нам стоит изменить букву, — говорит Исак, и он, кажется, сильно изумлён. — Видимо, первая буква моего имени слишком его отвлекает.  
  
Юлие и Исак смеются, а Эвен с наигранным возмущением смотрит на них.  
  
— Как насчёт буквы «л»? — добавляет Исак.  
  
_Хороший выбор_. Исак может выбрать слово «любовь», так как это понятие отсутствует в его лексиконе.  
  
Эвен мысленно стонет из-за того, что именно это слово первым пришло ему на ум.  
  
— Да. Как насчёт «лесбиянка»? — говорит Юлие, заставляя Эвена и Исака подавиться едой и закашляться к её очевидному удовольствию.  
  
— Мама!  
  
— Что? Это слово, которое я очень редко использую, — отвечает она, и Эвен вспоминает, как Эскиль говорил о том, что его матери нравятся женщины, и снова начинает задыхаться.  
  
Исак напротив смеётся. Он смеётся так сильно, так искренне, что лёгкие Эвена наполняются желанием. Он хочет потянуться к нему и поцеловать. Необязательно в губы, можно и в лоб, или в щёку, или в нос. Эвен просто хочет прикоснуться к нему. Ему этого хочется до боли.  
  
И когда Исак ловит его взгляд, они оба краснеют и опускают глаза.  
  
.  
  
— Почему ты так запаниковал, когда твоя мама произнесла слово «лесбиянка»? — спрашивает Исак чуть позже, когда они оказываются в комнате Эвена. Он распластался на ковре на полу, в то время как Эвен сидит за столом, выбирая фильм для просмотра.  
  
Эвен хочет спросить, почему  _он_  не паникует, если слово «гомосексуал» приводит его в состояние крайнего возбуждения. Это касается только мужской гомосексуальности?  
  
— Эскиль убеждён, что моя мама лесбиянка, — отвечает он.  
  
— Что? О господи! — Исак сгибается пополам от смеха, а потом садится. — То есть я смеюсь не из-за вероятности того, что она лесбиянка. В этом нет ничего плохого или смешного.  
  
— Серьёзно? — в вопросе Эвена явно звучит вызов, и улыбка слетает с губ Исака.  
  
— Ну да, — говорит он, потом задумчиво чешет шею. — Разумеется. Просто мнение Эскиля относительно ориентации других людей не щадит никого. Даже твою маму.  
  
— Что он думает о твоей ориентации? — спрашивает Эвен, и он знает, что это жестоко, учитывая, что ему известно, насколько глубоко спрятаны проблемы Исака с принятием себя.  
  
— Это неважно, — отвечает Исак, потом снова ложится на ковёр и достаёт свой телефон.  
  
_Разумеется._  
  
— Тебе лучше лечь на кровать. Я собираюсь включить фильм, — говорит Эвен, стараясь не обращать внимание на то, как замирает сердце от мысли, что Исак снова окажется в его постели.  
  
— Мы можем просто расслабиться?  
  
— Хм?  
  
— Прямо здесь на полу. Давай просто расслабимся, — говорит Исак.  
  
— У меня нет травки.  
  
— Не в этом смысле, — смеётся Исак. — Просто ляг. Давай послушаем музыку.  
  
.  
  
На этот раз они делят наушники Исака, лёжа в позе инь-ян и глядя в потолок. Их лица так близко друг к другу, в то время как тела направлены в противоположные стороны.   
Слащавая поза, но именно она оказалась наименее неловкой.  
  
— Что мы слушаем? — спрашивает Эвен, потому что он уже предчувствует, что будет дальше. Исак либо наполнит его сердце чувствами, либо иссушит своим выбором музыки.  
  
_**Сейчас играет 10cc — I’m Not In Love**_ *  
  
_Я не влюблён,  
Не забывай об этом.  
Это просто глупый период моей жизни.  
И, если я звоню,  
Не рассчитывай, что это из-за тебя.  
Я не влюблён, нет, нет…  
  
Это потому, что мне нравится смотреть на тебя,  
Но всё же это не из-за того,  
Что ты что-то значишь для меня.  
Так что, если я звоню,  
Не суетись,  
Не рассказывай друзьям о нас двоих.  
Я не влюблён, нет, нет…_  
  
В одном из сценариев Эвена, в одной из параллельных вселенных Исака, возможно, Эвен встаёт и оставляет Исака с его ранящими песнями и любовью к манипулированию одного на полу в спальне. Возможно, он закатывает скандал, садится и орёт на Исака. Возможно, он срывается и рассказывает, что для него всё по-настоящему, что это не игра. Возможно.  
  
Но в этом сценарии, в этом вселенной Эвен спокойно лежит и слушает грёбаную песню целиком. И это напоминает ему о времени, когда он так мало ценил себя, что намеренно погружался в боль. Это напоминает ему о той версии себя, которую он отчаянно хочет оставить в прошлом.  
  
Так вот что значит испытывать к кому-то  _чувства_?  
  
Почему обычная песня обжигает сильнее, чем Исак когда-либо обжигал его кожу? Исак делает это специально? Хочет прожечь его насквозь? Вымотать? Сломать его?  
  
— Эрик Стюарт написал эту песню для своей жены. Ты знал? — внезапно говорит Исак, нарушая водоворот его мыслей.  
  
— Понятия не имею, кто такой Эрик Стюарт, — признаётся Эвен.  
  
— Он — основатель 10cc, группы, которая поёт эту песню, — объясняет Исак.  
  
— Чувак написал песню для своей жены, чтобы сказать, что он в неё не влюблён? Что за херню люди принимали в 60-е?  
  
— Вообще-то это 1975, — хихикая, поправляет его Исак. — И если ты послушаешь внимательно, то поймёшь, что песня о прямо противоположном.  
  
— Что? — Эвен поворачивается на бок, чтобы посмотреть на Исака.  
  
— Его жена жаловалась, что за восемь лет их брака он редко говорил, что любит её.  
  
— И в ответ он говорит ей, что не любит?!  
  
— Да не перебивай ты! — стонет Исак, заставляя Эвена рассмеяться. — Так вот. Для него слова «я тебя люблю» ничего не значили и даже обесценивали то, что он чувствовал к ней, — продолжает он. — Поэтому у него появилась идея написать песню под названием «Я не влюблён», в которой он рассказывает о том, что на самом деле любит. На протяжении песни он говорит, что звонит ей, что ему нравится видеть её, что у него на стене висит её фотография и что он не отдаст её, пусть она мало что для него значит.  
  
— В этом нет никакого смысла.  
  
— Наоборот. Она обвиняет его в том, что он её не любит. И вместо того, чтобы сразу опровергнуть её заявление, он соглашается. Он допускает, что она права, а потом ищет примеры, чтобы доказать, что она ошибается. Он говорит:  _«Да, это правда, я тебя не люблю. Я просто постоянно хочу тебя видеть, и быть с тобой, и говорить с тобой по телефону, и прикасаться к тебе, и чтобы ты была рядом. Но ты права, я тебя не люблю»._  Это очень логично. Это доказательство методом от противного.  _ **Reductio ad impossibilem.**_  Нет, погоди.  ** _Reductio ad absurdum._**  
  
— И что это за фигня? — Эвен снова ложится на пол.  
  
— Это доведение до абсурда на латыни. Это когда ты опровергаешь утверждение, доказывая его несостоятельность посредством выявления в нём противоречия. Например, «если я не влюблён в тебя, то какого хрена у меня на стене висят твои фотографии, и я отказываюсь вернуть их»?  
  
Эвен громко выдыхает воздух через нос, а Исак снова нажимает на воспроизведение.  
  
Он морочит ему голову. Почему Исак, который заявляет, что любви не существует, делится с ним чем-то подобным.  
  
— Почему ты заставляешь меня слушать эту песню? Он что, тоже изменил своей жене с её сестрой? Он тоже доказывает, что любви не существует? — спрашивает Эвен. Он не может сдержаться.  
  
— Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но я не знаю, что случилось с его женой, — говорит Исак. — Мне просто нравится слушать с тобой музыку.  
  
Это заставляет Эвена замолчать и с шумом втянуть в себя воздух. Исаку нравится слушать с ним музыку. Музыка порой является отражением чего-то очень личного. Делиться с кем-то музыкой — это как делиться кусочком своей души.  
  
Эвен не отвечает, но он не может не представлять, как счастлив был бы Исак, оказавшись на концерте.  
  
— Возвращаясь к твоему вопросу… Не думаю, что их брак продлился долго, — продолжает Исак.  
  
— Почему? Потому что у них закончились химические вещества?  
  
— Потому что моногамия противоестественна. И если брак сохраняется, то обычно это происходит из-за внешних факторов, таких как социальные нормы, финансовая ситуация, религия, отторжение общества, дети и так далее. А на него ничто не давило и ничто не удерживало, — говорит Исак.  
  
Эвен вздыхает. Он бы вступился за институт брака, но у него нет примеров из обычной жизни, которые он мог бы привести, так как союз его родителей распался, а что происходит с другими неясно.  
  
— Ты знал, что людям присуща склонность иметь нескольких сексуальных партнёров? — продолжает Исак. Сегодня один из тех дней, когда он в настроении разглагольствовать. — Моногамия была придумана человечеством примерно в то время, когда люди начали заниматься сельским хозяйством, из-за концепции собственности. Так же как мужчины перестали делиться землёй, они перестали делиться и женщинами. Это херня какая-то, тебе не кажется?  
  
— Женщинами, — повторяет за ним Эвен.  
  
— Да, женщинами. Появились законы о собственности, а также моногамия. Брак возник позже, когда влиятельным партиям нужно было оправдать союз по договору. Например, когда Клеопатре понадобился соправитель, или все эти брачные союзы в «Игре престолов». Браки стали средством для прекращения войн и получения новых земель. И это срабатывало благодаря внешним факторам. Но потом люди решили, что брак — это чувства, это выбор, это  _любовь_. И тогда всё пошло к чёрту. Потому что  _любовь_  — это мимолётное чувство, всего лишь соединение химических веществ, срабатывающих в определённый момент, а потом так же быстро исчезающих. Ты не можешь заключить длительный договор, руководствуясь таким эфемерным чувством как «романтическая любовь». Это очень ненадёжная основа. Потому что чувства меняются, и это не преступление. C течением времени твоё тело по-разному реагирует на одни и те же раздражители. Это наука. Это естественно. Странности, которые тебе нравятся в человеке сегодня, начнут тебя бесить завтра. Такова человеческая природа. Это химические вещества. Вот почему в наше время так много разводов. Редко можно услышать о том, что распался брак по договорённости, потому что они не были инициированы и построены на «чувствах». Они, возможно, появятся позже, если повезёт. Но эти браки — это союзы двух семей, можно сказать, договор. Поэтому они сохраняются. А остальные распадаются. И даже если они не заканчиваются разводом, обе стороны несчастны и раздражены, что ведёт к изменам и прочей головной боли. Это противоестественно. Как и моногамия.  
  
— Ох ты бля, — вздыхает Эвен.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Это такая депрессивная херня.  
  
Исак усмехается, а Эвен закрывает глаза, прижимает запястье к векам.  
  
— Я просто реалист. Моногамия противоестественна.  
  
— Ну, как и я, — отвечает Эвен.  
  
Когда он отнимает руку от лица, то обнаруживает, что Исак неотрывно смотрит на него.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Мне нравятся женщины  _и_  мужчины. Я бы не сказал, что это  _естественно_.  
  
Исак откидывается на спину и снова нажимает на воспроизведение.  
  
— Мужчинам нравились мужчины с незапамятных времён, Эвен, — шепчет он, пока Эрик Стюарт поёт о том, что не влюблён. — В тебе нет ничего противоестественного.  
  
Эвен обдумывает эти слова.  _Во мне нет ничего противоестественного._  Эвен это знает. Вообще-то он пошутил. Но ответ Исака обезоруживает его.  
  
_Почему ты не можешь проявить подобную доброту и мудрость к самому себе?_  
  
— Я вчера ходил плавать с Юнасом, — говорит ему Исак, после того как они послушали песню пять раз подряд.  
  
Это похоже на укол острым предметом, тонкой иголкой. Неприятное ощущение, но Эвен сначала практически этого не чувствует. Так бывает, когда ударяешься, но сначала не чувствуешь боли, потому что мозг реагирует с опозданием, а, может, время замедляется. Эвен не знает, какое научное обоснование стоит за этим явлением.  
  
Эвен не реагирует, и секунды тянутся медленнее, чем обычно.  
  
Исак ходил плавать с Юнасом, с Юнасом — парнем, которого он  _любил_ , с Юнасом — его бывшим лучшим другом. Вчера.  
  
Исак продолжает использовать сравнение и контраст. Моногамия противоестественна.  
  
Эвен не знает, что сказать. Он не ревнует. Он просто чувствует себя как старые игрушки из «Истории игрушек», больше не особенные, не блестящие, не привлекательные и не интересные, больше не исключение из правил.  
  
Эвен молчит. Он лежит на полу рядом с Исаком, пока Эрик Стюарт повторяет, что он не влюблён, он не влюблён, он не влюблён.  
  
— Ты ничего не скажешь? — спрашивает Исак, но не кажется при этом раздражённым, скорее нетерпеливым.  
  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?  
  
— Что ты думаешь?  
  
— Я не знаю, что я думаю, — говорит Эвен, и это звучит напыщенно, но это правда. Он действительно не знает.  
  
Потом, когда песня начинает выводить из себя, потому что они послушали ее так много раз, Исак нарушает молчание, снова удивляя его.  
  
— Эвен, ты когда-нибудь плачешь?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты плачешь? — повторяет Исак, продолжая смотреть в потолок над ними. Эвен косится на него, и Исак выглядит таким довольным, таким уютным. В другой вселенной они сейчас обнимаются на полу.  
  
— Что это за вопрос такой?  
  
— Плакать полезно для здоровья. Помогает выпустить наружу чувства и эмоции, снять напряжение, — говорит Исак. И Эвен знает. Эвен знает об этом всё.  
  
— К чему ты клонишь?  
  
— Тело запоминает и хранит в себе наши ощущения. Поэтому, если тебе грустно или ты напряжён, велика вероятность, что тело сохранит это напряжение. Поэтому у нас иногда затекает шея или спина болит, когда мы испытываем стресс. Из-за этого также могут возникать головные боли, и зуд, и боли в суставах. Тело помнит, что чувствует мозг, — объясняет Исак спокойным и отстранённым тоном, но его голос звучит успокаивающе, как в тех медитационных приложениях, которые Эвен иногда использует, чтобы заснуть. — Слёзы могут помочь снять часть этого напряжения.  
  
— Нет никакого напряжения.  
  
— Большую часть времени я не могу тебя прочитать, но я тебя знаю, Эвен. Я провёл с тобой достаточно времени, чтобы с уверенностью говорить об этом.  
  
_Если ты не можешь прочитать меня, то что же тогда мне говорить о тебе?_  
  
— И что же ты обо мне знаешь, Исак?  
  
— Что чем больше ты чувствуешь, тем меньше ты говоришь и меньше это показываешь. Всё держишь в себе.  
  
Эвен продолжает молча лежать на спине рядом с Исаком. На мгновение он выпадает из происходящего. Он больше не здесь. Он пытается оценить реальность.  _Я правда здесь?_ Возможно, он лишь в моей голове.  
  
Он быстро возвращается обратно, но чувствует себя потрясённым.  
  
— Если негативные эмоции не проявляются внешне в форме криков, или ударов по стене, или слёз, или слов на листе бумаги, велика вероятность, что они проявляются внутри.  
  
Эвен закрывает глаза и глубоко дышит. Он чувствует опустошение.  
  
Исак ждёт. Он больше ничего не говорит, словно знает, как сильно сейчас задевает Эвена.  
  
— Эв, — тихо шепчет Исак ему на ухо, и Эвену нужно несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что Исак повернулся на бок и внимательно смотрит на него.  
  
Ласковое обращение наполняет его сердце чем-то нежным, но это не облегчает боль.  
  
— То, что твоя мама сказала мне сегодня… Чтобы я не позволял друзьям шутить о том, что причиняет мне боль… Это относится и к тебе. Тебе нужно поговорить с парнями.  
  
Эвен задумывается, не подстроил ли Исак всё, чтобы заставить Юлие сказать ему это, чтобы Эвен мог услышать. Он пытается понять, почему Исак вообще заговорил о парнях.  
  
— Ладно? — снова мягко спрашивает Исак. — Эв?  
  
Опять это обращение. Такое милое.  
  
Он прорубает себе вечное окно в стенах Эвена. Окно без ставней, без стёкол, без жалюзи. Окно, которое Эвен не сможет закрыть, когда Исак оставит его в холодном одиночестве.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не применить всё это к самому себе? Почему ты не проявляешь подобную мудрость и внезапную доброту к себе? — выпаливает Эвен.  
  
Но Исак не обижен. Он не кажется задетым. Эвен начинает переживать, когда Исак встаёт с пола. Но он не выглядит расстроенным.  
  
— Я не хотел вести себя как мудак, — говорит ему Эвен у двери.  
  
— Всё нормально. То, что ты срываешься на мне, значит, что твои чувства вырываются на свободу. Мне этого достаточно.  
  
Исак уходит, словно он выполнил миссию — заставил Эвена повести себя гадко по отношению к нему, и Эвен размышляет о жизни лёжа на полу. Он не хочет вставать с этого ковра. Пусть это странно и неправильно, но ковёр пахнет им.  
  
Эвен вспоминает все приятные вещи, которые ему когда-либо говорил Исак.  
  
_Эв._

.  
  
В последующие дни не происходит ничего особенного. Эвен ловит на себе любопытные взгляды после прихода Исака в школу, но не обращает на них внимания. Элиас подкарауливает его в четверг, чтобы узнать, не возражает ли он, если они пригласят Исака поехать в субботу на пляж, и Эвен пытается понять,  _с чего вдруг_ , почему Элиас внезапно уделяет такое внимание ему и его мнению по данному вопросу.  
  
Элиас всегда был его другом, ещё с тех пор, как они были детьми. Но он никогда не относился к Эвену настолько  _бережно_. Кажется, будто он видит в нём что-то, о чём Эвен не догадывается. Будто, как бы Эвен ни старался скрыть трещины и замаскировать собственную сломленность, они всё равно каким-то образом оказываются видны. Он был достаточно откровенен с Микаэлем и Муттой, поэтому ожидает, что они будут относиться к нему иначе. Но Элиас? Нет.  
  
Может, они разговаривали о нём?  
  
От этой мысли у него по коже бегут мурашки.  
  
— Нет, не возражаю. Всё нормально. Почему ты спрашиваешь? — говорит Эвен.  
  
— Просто так. Хотел убедиться, что у вас всё норм.  
  
.  
  
На Исаке одна из футболок Эвена — с JAWS — и парни, разумеется, замечают, обмениваясь недоумёнными взглядами и пытаясь оценить ситуацию. Сам Эвен слишком сбит с толку противоречивыми сигналами, исходящими от Исака, чтобы задумываться об этом.  
  
Они снова едут в разных машинах, и Эвен смеётся над дурацкими шутками Адама.  
  
Всё нормально. Всё хорошо. В этот раз с ними нет никаких особ женского пола. По крайней мере сегодня Исак не будет целоваться с какой-нибудь девушкой.  
  
.  
  
Вода тёплая. Эвен большую часть утра проводит с Микаэлем. Они пытаются утопить друг друга, плавают наперегонки на глубине, и просто лениво лежат на воде.  
  
В отдалении Исак громко хохочет, когда они с Адамом пытаются выявить победителя, окатывая друг друга брызгами, и когда прыгает с плеч Мутты в воду. Если бы Эвен не ревновал немного, эта картина согрела бы его сердце.  
  
После нескольких минут наблюдения за ними так и происходит.  
  
Исак выглядит таким счастливым. Это заразно.  
  
— Кажется, ему весело, — задумчиво улыбаясь, говорит Микаэль.  
  
— Да, похоже на то, — пожимает плечами Эвен.  
  
Повисает неловкая тишина, и Эвен чувствует, что Микаэль напряжённо думает о чём-то. Он так хорошо выглядит! Все эти мускулы, и загар, и длинные волосы. Просто красавчик.  
  
Эвен чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, ждёт неприятностей, раздражающего вопроса. Он просто знает, что будет дальше. Обеспокоенность, чрезмерная опека, излишняя деликатность.  
  
— Эвен, с тобой всё в порядке? — спрашивает Микаэль.  
  
Вот оно. У Эвена закипает кровь.  
  
— Почему все задают мне этот грёбаный вопрос?! Конечно, я в порядке! Я на пляже с друзьями! Солнце светит. Всё нормально! — взрывается Эвен.  
  
Он выходит из себя, в то время как Микаэль не сводит с него больших округлившихся глаз. Эвен пытается понять, заглушил ли стук его сердца все остальные звуки или просто весёлый шум водной битвы прекратился.  
  
Выясняется, что это второй вариант, и когда он оборачивается, то видит, что остальные парни с беспокойством смотрят на него, словно готовятся к худшему, словно ожидают, что из него выльется ещё больший поток обидных слов.  
  
.  
  
Эвен извиняется перед Микаэлем, что наорал на него, и возвращается на берег. Он берёт книгу, которую оставил на полотенце, и отправляется на прогулку.  
  
— Эвен! — кричит ему вслед Элиас, но он лишь улыбается и говорит, что пойдёт почитать.  
  
Исак был прав. Все чувства остаются внутри.  
  
Он останавливается в наиболее оживлённой части пляжа и ложится читать книгу о претенциозных кинотеориях. Он сомневается, что парни будут искать его среди пляжных зонтов и орущих детей.  
  
Эвен возвращается спустя час. Небо затянуло облаками, и температура заметно упала.  
  
Он направляется обратно, чтобы взять свитер, и обнаруживает Исака, читающего книгу на заднем сидении машины, в которой ехал Эвен.  
  
— Привет, — обращается к нему Исак, быстро выпрямляясь и откладывая книгу. Кажется, будто он ждал Эвена.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Эвен.  
  
— Ждал тебя.  
  
— Откуда ты знал, что я подойду к машине?  
  
— Похолодало, так что я подумал, что ты придёшь за свитером.  
  
Точно. Исак знает его как свои пять пальцев.  
  
— Что ж, ты меня раскусил.  
  
— Тебе лучше? — спрашивает Исак, усаживаясь по-турецки.  
  
— Всё нормально.  
  
— Микаэль тебе что-то сказал?  
  
— Нет, — Эвен хмурится, роясь в своей сумке на переднем сидении. — Почему ты решил, что он мне что-то сказал?  
  
— Я ничего не решил. Просто знаю, что он переживает за тебя.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Ничего. Неважно.  
  
Эвен вытаскивает свитер и быстро надевает его. У него есть ещё один, но Исак уже закутался в свитер Мутты.  
  
— Ты поэтому меня ждал? Проверить, как я после срыва? Снова напомнить о своей теории? — говорит Эвен, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало легко, как дружеское поддразнивание.  
  
— Нет. Я хотел спросить, почему ты меня избегаешь, — говорит Исак.  
  
Это заставляет Эвена резко вскинуть голову.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я сделал что-то не так? Ты такой с поездки в коттедж, — продолжает Исак. — Я хотел тебя спросить об этом, когда мы были у тебя дома, но потом убедил себя, что всё придумал, потому что ты вёл себя как обычно. Но теперь ты снова не отвечаешь на мои сообщения и не смотришь на меня, когда мы с кем-то. Я что-то сделал не так?  
  
Эвен внимательно смотрит на него, на беспорядочные кудряшки, по-прежнему влажные после купания. Кажется, ему удобно в большом свитере Мутты. И Эвен хочет сказать ему, что он ничего не сделал.  _Это я. Это я не смог не привязаться к тебе, хотя ты изначально держал меня на расстоянии. Это всё я. Я слишком погрузился в свои чувства и никак не могу начать рассуждать здраво. Ты совершенно прав. Я никогда не показываю свои эмоции, и они разъедают меня изнутри. Это я. Дело во мне._  
  
— Эвен, ты должен сказать, если я тебя расстраиваю, — молит его Исак, и в его голосе снова появляются мягкие нотки. — Я не хочу показаться высокомерным, но если из-за меня у тебя случаются перепады настроения, то просто скажи мне. Я не хочу быть причиной твоего психического напряжения. Пожалуйста.  
  
Эвен никогда его не поймёт. Неужели Исак настолько не замечает его чувств? Как он может так переживать из-за перепадов его настроения и совсем не обращать внимания на то, что он на самом деле чувствует?  
  
— Я понимаю, если ты больше не хочешь продолжать эксперименты, раз они влияют на твоё психическое здоровье, — продолжает бормотать Исак. — Правда понимаю. Я не обижусь на тебя. Я понимаю, что такое химический дисбаланс, и я знаю, что важно заботиться о себе.  
  
_Химический дисбаланс. Как претенциозно._ Эвен хочет, чтобы он замолчал, хочет попросить Исака перестать говорить о его биполярном расстройстве, словно он что-то в этом понимает, словно книги, которые он читает, могут объяснить, что чувствует Эвен. Но он не уверен, как ответить на слова Исака, не потеряв частичку себя. Он уже готов попросить просто забыть об этом, когда слышит, как парни подходят к другой машине.  
  
По какой-то странной причине они с Исаком прячутся на заднем сидении, инстинктивно ныряя вниз, словно они делали что-то недозволенное.  
  
Эвен качает головой, понимая абсурдность ситуации, потому что парни в любом случае их обнаружат. Но когда он уже собирается выйти из укрытия, он слышит шёпот Мутты.  
  
— Нам просто нужно подождать его в машине. Ему не нравится, когда за ним бегают. Из-за этого он чувствует, что мы за него переживаем, — говорит он.  
  
— Ну надо же, новость дня от Мутты! — громким шёпотом шипит Элиас. — Не знаю, как ты пропустил все наши обсуждения, но мы ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО переживаем. В этом-то и суть!  
  
— Эвен — не ребёнок. Он сам со всем справится. Мы не можем заставлять его чувствовать, будто за ним присматривают. Его это наверняка раздражает, — отвечает Мутта.  
  
— Я на стороне Элиаса, — Эвен узнаёт голос Микаэля. — То есть да, мы не должны заставлять его чувствовать себя так, словно мы за ним следим, но нам всё равно нужно за ним присматривать. Я тоже волнуюсь. Он только что сорвался из-за того, что я спросил, в порядке ли он.  
  
— И всё же поставь себя на его место, — говорит Мутта. — Что бы ты чувствовал, если бы твои друзья вдруг стали относиться к тебе иначе и следить за тобой, будто ты маленький ребёнок?  
  
— Я не знаю, но, если бы у меня была грёбаная биполярка, я бы был благодарен, что мои бро за мной присматривают! — восклицает Элиас.  
  
— Иди на хуй, Элиас! — шипит Мутта. — То, что у человека биполярное расстройство, не значит, что ему нужна нянька!  
  
— Я это знаю, — вздыхает Элиас. — Я не хочу выглядеть мудаком. Но я волнуюсь за него, ясно? У меня ощущение, что он снова начал себя странно вести. Мне кажется, что ему становится хуже, и это наш долг следить за происходящим.  
  
— Ты просто говнюк. С ним всё нормально! — возражает Мутта.  
  
— Да? А как ты тогда объяснишь то, что у него с Исаком? Что вообще между ними? С каких пор ему нравятся парни? Разве в прошлый раз было не то же самое? Когда он преследовал Микаэля, прежде чем слететь с катушек?  
  
— Элиас, это не… — пытается вмешаться Микаэль, но Мутта его опережает.  
  
— С каких это пор испытывать влечение к парням стало симптомом мании? Что за херню ты несёшь? Тебе не приходило в голову, что, возможно, ему нравится Исак?  
  
— Ты  _слепой_?! — переходит на крик Элиас. — Мы что, будем игнорировать тот факт, что Исак  _обжигает_  людей и что Эвен тащится от ожогов и боли?! Мы что, просто забудем, что он поджёг свой дом в прошлом году? Мы что, просто забудем об этом дерьме, потому что хотим быть политически корректными и пощадить его чувства?!  
  
Эвен наблюдает за всем из машины, но он не здесь, он не в своём теле. Он лишь зритель. На мгновение ему кажется, что Исак хватает его за руку, но он не уверен. Это невозможно. Исак никогда не дотронется до него специально.  
Эвен наблюдает за всем на расстоянии. На расстоянии от парней и от самого себя. Он видит, как Мутта хватает Элиаса за ворот рубашки, которую он только что надел. Он не бьёт его. Эвен знает, Мутта этого не сделает.  
  
— Да пошёл ты! Ты не имеешь права! Ты не можешь принимать то, через что он проходит, на свой счёт!  
  
— Нет! Это ты иди на хуй, Мутта! — орёт ему Элиас прямо в лицо. — Иди ты вместе со своей самоуверенностью! Ты думаешь, ты такой благородный, но тебя не было там, когда Юлие позвонила мне вся в слезах, чтобы я помог отвезти Эвена в клинику, так как она была уверена, что он убьёт себя, продолжая наносить себе увечья! Никого из вас там не было! И очень просто делать из меня злодея. Но я просто волнуюсь, ясно?! Мне жаль, что всё не может быть так, как раньше! Я бы хотел, чтобы он был нормальным. Правда хотел бы! Но он ненормальный! И нам нужно присматривать за ним!  
  
Микаэль хватается за голову.  
  
Эвен хочет сделать то же самое. Мир кружится перед глазами. Горло перехватывает. Грудь словно сжимают тисками. Это слишком больно. Когда самые близкие друзья говорят о том, насколько он ненормален, какая он обуза. Когда они вот так спорят о  _его_  истории, будто что-то в ней понимают, будто стороны, которые они выбирают в этой ситуации, вообще имеют значение и могут быть «правильными».  
  
От этого разговора у него по коже бегут мурашки, а сердце кровоточит. Эвен вспоминает слова Эскиля о том, что только сам человек имеет право рассказывать свою историю. Он наконец-то в полной мере понимает это.  
  
У них нет права говорить о нём как о каком-то выдуманном персонаже, словно он никто, словно это ничто, словно его история принадлежит им, хотя она только его. У них нет права заставлять его испытывать ещё больший стыд, чем тот, что и так живёт внутри. У них нет права!  
  
Эвен собирается открыть дверцу и обрушить на них свой гнев, но Исак опережает его.  
  
Он вылезает из машины и взрывается.  
  
— Идите все на хуй, — шипит Исак. — Устроили тут разборку, решив, что вы, блядь, можете говорить за него. Идите на хуй. Если вот это значит быть «нормальным», то я такого не хочу. Оставьте это, блядь, себе!  
  
Эвен не видит их реакции. Его взгляд затуманен. Дыхание сбилось. Кожа горит.  
  
Должно быть, он плачет. Он не уверен.  
  
Он уходит прочь.  
  
Его сердце разбито на мелкие кусочки. Слёзы не прекращаются. Наконец-то. Слёзы.  
  
Эвен уходит, и никто не идёт за ним. Они все оставляют его в покое.  
  
.  
  
Исак находит его час спустя на пляже, где Эвен сидит, сложив руки на согнутых коленях. Бессмысленные и неудержимые слёзы прекратились. Теперь он чувствует себя опустошённым.  
  
— Тебе лучше? — тихо спрашивает Исак, расстилая рядом с ним полотенце.  
  
— Я в порядке.  
  
— Нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы быть не в порядке, Эвен.  
  
— Вау, спасибо большое! Мне стало намного лучше благодаря этому дерьму! Вау!  
  
Он срывается на Исака, хотя тот не сделал ему ничего плохого. Он с трудом узнаёт себя.  
Исак, наверное, счастлив такой реакции.  _По крайней мере чувства вырываются на свободу._  
  
— Я просто хочу помочь. Скажи мне, чем я могу помочь.  
  
— Может, просто оставить меня в покое? Как насчёт этого? — сердито фыркает Эвен, и это не он. Он никогда не был таким. Он никогда не был злым и мерзким по отношению к Исаку.  
  
Исак встаёт, и Эвен практически сразу начинает скучать по его обществу. Он хочет окликнуть его, закричать:  _«Прости! Пожалуйста, останься со мной. Не бросай меня. Мне кажется, ты единственный, кто относится ко мне как к человеку, а не как к вещи, которую нужно починить. Мне жаль. Прости меня! Вернись»._  
  
Но Исак ушёл. Он идёт по пляжу, быстро, очень быстро, а Эвен смотрит ему вслед. Исак не останавливается, пока не доходит до воды.  
  
А потом Исак ныряет в холодное море. Он не колеблется. Не раздумывает ни секунды. Просто бросается в воду.  
  
_Что он делает?_  
  
Исак всплывает на поверхность, мокрый с головы до ног. Он остаётся в воде ещё несколько секунд, а потом как угорелый бежит к Эвену.  
  
Эвен не понимает.  
  
Он не понимает до тех пор, пока всё вдруг не становится ясно, пока Исак не возвращается к нему, усаживаясь на полотенце, которое аккуратно расстелил раньше, словно знал, что оно ему понадобится для этого.  
  
С Исака течёт вода, он дрожит, когда протягивает руки к Эвену.  
  
Исак обнимает его. Эвен задыхается.  
  
Он ждёт, что Исак будет холодным, но не чувствует ничего кроме тепла.  
  
— Объятья помогают при стрессе, — шепчет Исак ему в волосы, сжимает его сильно, так сильно, что кости хрустят. — Объятья помогают, потому что благодаря им вырабатывается окситоцин, а это полезно. Поверь мне, это помогает. Я много об этом читал.  
  
Исак обнимает его, пока Эвен не сдаётся и не приваливается к нему, наслаждаясь близостью их тел, окситоцином и прочими полезными химическими веществами. Он закрывает глаза и дышит.  
  
— Они так не думают, — снова шепчет Исак, скользя мокрыми руками вверх и вниз по его свитеру, согревая его, хотя по идее должен был делать обратное. — Я знаю, что только что назвал их мудаками, но они так не думают. Они просто не знают, как себя вести. Это слишком для их понимания. Они ведут себя как дебилы, но они тебя любят. Они так сильно переживают за тебя. Они просто не знают, как сейчас быть твоими друзьями.  
  
Исак продолжает повторять эти слова, как мантру, словно хочет, чтобы они отпечатались в мозгу Эвена, словно пытается им манипулировать.  
  
— Я же говорил тебе, что я обуза. Я тебе говорил, — бормочет Эвен, не открывая глаз. — Я тебе говорил.  
  
— Нет. Эв, это неправда, — настаивает Исак.  _Эв_. Он ведёт себя так мягко, так нежно, эта доброта прорывается сквозь обычные заслоны.  
  
Эвен чувствует, как глаза наполняются слезами, когда Исак проводит пальцами по его волосам, потом по шее, гладя кожу.  
  
— Не плачь. Пожалуйста, не плачь.  
  
_Неужели Исак может видеть и сквозь веки?_  
  
Эвен хочет сказать что-то типа:  _«Ты же говорил, что это полезно для здоровья?»_ , но он слишком эмоционально опустошён. Он не может быть уверенным, что у него не задрожит голос.  
  
— Ну вот, я сглазил, — добавляет Исак, и это очаровательно. Он милый. Он такой милый, когда ведёт себя так.  
  
Эвен обнимает его в ответ, обхватывает обеими руками и прижимает к себе, пряча лицо у него на груди и придвигаясь ближе. Они сидят так какое-то время, просто укачивая друг друга, и Эвен впитывает в себя всё утешение, какое может получить, пока Исак не решит, что уже достаточно, пока не начнёт высыхать.  
  
Исак обнимает его, пока огонь в душе Эвена не успокаивается, пока боль не начинает покидать его тело, пока голова не проясняется, а лёгкие снова не наполняются кислородом.  
Эвен неохотно отпускает его, когда Исак предпринимает попытку отстраниться. Он не тратит времени и быстро поднимается на ноги.  
  
— Не двигайся. Я сейчас вернусь! — говорит он.  
  
Он снова бежит к воде и ныряет в неё ещё быстрее, чем в первый раз. Он чуть не спотыкается, и Эвен не может сдержать секундную улыбку.  
  
Исак возвращается и снова бросается на Эвена, теперь обнимая его сбоку.  
  
— Чем больше окситоцина, тем лучше.  
  
Исак продолжает удивлять его своей заботой и нежностью. И Эвен знает, что это происходит не в первый раз, помнит, что чувствовал, когда Исак целовал его в щёки в день, когда он признался матери в своей ориентации, но от этого подобное отношение не кажется менее поразительным.  
  
— Почему ты это делаешь? — Эвен наконец задаёт вопрос, который вертится на языке.  
  
— Потому что мне не нравится, когда ты расстроен, — говорит Исак, чуть отстраняясь, чтобы накрыть мокрыми ладонями его лицо.  
  
Слова произнесены с такой чёткостью, как если бы были написаны на упаковке с хлопьями, бездумно и ровно. Эвен бы проигнорировал их, если бы не нежное прикосновение Исака к его лицу.  
  
— Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, я могу начать думать, что я тебе небезразличен.  
  
— Очевидно, что дело не в тебе. Это для меня, — как и предполагалось, возражает Исак. Эвен готовится к сложным научным объяснениям, очарованный явным румянцем, разливающимся по лицу Исака. — Когда я вижу, что тебе больно, мой мозг вырабатывает вредные химические вещества, те, что ассоциируются с неприятным опытом. Мне вредно видеть твою боль, поэтому я пытаюсь её облегчить.  
  
_Reductio ad absurdum_. В словах Исака нет смысла. Он спорит об абсурдных вещах и делает это специально. Он делает то же, что делал Эрик Стюарт со своей женой.  
  
— Я могу пойти со своей болью куда-нибудь в другое место, если хочешь, — улыбается Эвен, испытывая облегчение, что может сконцентрировать на чём-то помимо только что подслушанного разговора, так сильно его ранившего. Эвену интересно, специально ли Исак делает это — отвлекает его от свежей раны, переключая внимание на ту, с которой он живёт уже какое-то время, на ту, которая носит имя Исака.  
  
— Или ты можешь позволить мне помочь тебе избавиться от боли, — шепчет Исак, и его глаза горят решимостью. — Я знаю кое-что ещё более эффективное, чем объятья.  
  
— Правда? И откуда ты знаешь, что это ещё более эффективно?  
  
— Я читал об этом. Я тебе покажу, если позволишь.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Исак влажно и громко чмокает его в щёку, и у Эвена по телу бегут мурашки.  
  
— Ты читал об этом? — спрашивает он мгновение спустя с наигранным удивлением, пытаясь замаскировать явное потрясение. — О том, что нужно целовать людей в щёку, когда они грустят?  
  
— Да, — врёт Исак, прежде чем поцеловать его в скулу, а потом спуститься ниже к челюсти. — Могу потом показать тебе эту статью.  
  
— Да? — Эвен не замечает, что его голос звучит выше, пока не произносит это слово.   
Внезапно он начинает тяжело дышать, его сердце бешено колотится в груди, пока Исак покрывает лёгкими поцелуями его лицо. — Могу я поинтересоваться, где же ты нашёл эту научную статью?  
  
— В очень престижной академической публикации, — отвечает Исак, прижимаясь губами к уголку рта Эвена, дразня его, сводя с ума, заставляя прикрыть глаза и инстинктивно приоткрыть губы. — Она заслуживает доверия. Говорит об очень успешных результатах.  
  
— Да, очень.  
  
Эвен думает, что Исак собирается поцеловать его в губы, и горит от предвкушения, испытывая дикую жажду подобной развязки. Но Исак целует его где угодно, только не там.  
  
Он целует его в уголок рта. Он целует его скулы. Он целует его за ушами. Он целует его в уголках глаз, там, где собираются морщинки, когда он счастлив. Он целует его в лоб. Он целует его волосы. Он целует его между бровями. Он целует его в переносицу. Он целует его подбородок. Он целует его везде.  
  
И когда Исак заканчивает, он прижимается лбом ко лбу Эвена и гладит большими пальцами его щёки. Медленно и осторожно, туда-сюда, успокаивая его, в то время как сам Эвен задыхается, и задыхается, и задыхается.  
  
— Лучше? — спрашивает Исак, и его голос тоже полон нежности.  
  
Эвен пока не может открыть глаза, он слишком боится, что если посмотрит в эти зелёные озёра, то ещё глубже провалится в свои чувства. Он кивает, а Исак прикасается к его лицу, будто это драгоценность.  
  
Эвен не может открыть глаза. Это слишком. Прикосновений и голоса Исака достаточно, чтобы заворожить его. Он не может добавить к этому ещё и взгляд. Возможно, он понимает, что имеет в виду Исак, когда говорит, что их прикосновения ошеломляют его. Только вот у Исака проблемы с тем, чтобы справиться с новым ощущением, в то время как Эвен просто влюблён в него.  
  
Он смущённо ахает, когда Исак прижимается губами к его векам. Исак прикасается к его глазам, сцеловывает непролитые слёзы.  
  
Эвен задерживает дыхание и замирает в его руках, пока Исак не отстраняется, настороженно и нерешительно, словно боится, что пересёк черту.  
  
Когда Эвен открывает глаза, он понимает, что падает. Исак отправил его в свободное падение.  
  
— Голубые, как вода в бассейне, — выдыхает Исак, который, кажется, удовлетворён реакцией Эвена на свои действия. — Твои глаза. Они такие голубые, когда ты грустишь. Я вижу и чувствую в них твою боль.  
  
Эвен обнимает его за талию и целует в губы.  
  
Он целует его настойчиво, неудержимо. Его мозг объят огнём гораздо более сильным, чем тот, что зажгли в нём Элиас и парни. Огнём, сметающим всё на своём пути, заставляющим забыть о всех обидах, о всей боли, о всех попытках её скрыть.  
  
Эвен целует его, и Исак целует его в ответ.  
  
Это очень похоже на их первый поцелуй в тот день, когда Исака забрали у него, когда он бежал навстречу Эвену, когда врезался в него своим телом. Это отчаянный поцелуй, ошеломляющий, значительный, слишком значительный для его понимания. Эвен целует Исака, и движения его губ грубы, и неловки, и страстны, и эмоциональны, и ему необходимо какое-то время, чтобы понять, что он отпускает свою боль, растворяя её в этом поцелуе.  _По крайней мере чувства вырываются на свободу._  
  
Исак позволяет Эвену брать то, что ему необходимо, что он хочет, чтобы убедиться, что он не похоронит это внутри себя. Он позволяет ему сминать свои губы, лишь бы эти чувства продолжали находить выход.  
  
Эвен замедляется, легко касается его губ ещё раз и отстраняется.  
  
Исак выглядит поразительно.  
  
— Думаю, мы теперь квиты, — улыбается Эвен, стараясь отдышаться.  
  
— Ненадолго.  
  
Исак снова притягивает его к себе, обхватив ладонями лицо, и целует так нежно, что у Эвена подгибаются пальцы на ногах.  
  
Они целуются и делают паузу, лишь чтобы посмотреть друг на друга и нервно захихикать, опуская глаза.  
  
Всё это в новинку. Совершенно в новинку.  
  
Исак гладит большим пальцем щёку Эвена и улыбается. Всё это поразительно, и Эвен не знает, что сказать.  
  
— Лучше?  
  
Эвен кивает, чувствуя себя опьянённым и уставшим.  
  
— Когда я вижу, что тебе грустно, меня переполняет желание наказать всех, кто причиняет тебе боль. Понимаешь?  
  
— Исак, пожалуйста, не убивай моих друзей, — слабо улыбается Эвен.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы они знали, что я их пощадил лишь потому, что ты попросил, — говорит Исак, потом наклоняется и снова целует Эвена в щёку.  
  
В этом нет смысла, но Эвен чувствует себя таким  _любимым_ , таким окружённым заботой. У него от этого чувства зудит кожа. Он вдруг вспоминает, что Исак тоже был с ним в машине, что он слышал слова Элиаса, однако он всё равно здесь и дарит Эвену невероятную нежность.  
  
— Кстати, это неправда. То, что сказал Элиас, — выдыхает он, чувствуя руки Исака на своём лице. — Я делаю это не потому, что хочу, чтобы ты меня обжёг. Я этим больше не занимаюсь. Уже давно. Это неправда. Ты никогда не обжигал меня. Ну кроме тех разов, когда я тебе говорил об этом, и того раза, когда я соврал в лаборатории.  
  
— Я знаю, — отвечает Исак, мягко улыбаясь, словно это не имеет значения. — Не переживай из-за этого. Я знаю. Всё нормально. Нам необязательно сейчас говорить об этом.  
  
Их губы снова встречаются, и Эвен уже сбился, кто и сколько раз был инициатором поцелуев. Они квиты? А будут когда-нибудь?  
  
Они целуются на пляже, как будто они влюблены, как будто они реально существуют, как будто они настоящие партнёры, хотя в действительности это лишь побочный эффект эмоционального дня.  
  
Они целуются лениво и нежно. Они целуются, пока Эвен, на мгновение оторвавшийся от Исака, чтобы полюбоваться румянцем, окрасившим его щёки, не замечает в отдалении Элиаса, Мутту и Микаэля.  
  
Эвен пытается оттолкнуть его, чувствуя, как в голове вспыхивают жестокие слова, написанные рукой Исака — «Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ», слова — символ его невероятного стыда, но Исак продолжает цепляться за него, притягивая к себе.  
  
— Исак, там парни…  
  
— Мне плевать. Пусть видят. Пусть видят, что это не болезнь, что это не симптом. Пусть видят, какими красивыми мы можем быть, — говорит Исак, и Эвен любит его так сильно, что, кажется, готов взорваться. — Поцелуй меня.  
  
И тогда Эвен вдруг понимает, что стыд Исака, глубоко укоренившийся стыд Исака, заставляющий его гореть изнутри, а потом и снаружи, стыд, заставляющий его сворачиваться в клубок и плакать по ночам, стыд, заставляющий его ненавидеть своё существование, больше не имеет значения.  
  
Когда Эвену больно, стыд Исака ничего не значит.  
  
Благополучие Эвена становится приоритетом.  
  
Эвен не может дышать и не только потому, что Исак целует его, в то время как его лучшие друзья смотрят на них.  
  
_«Пусть видят, какими красивыми мы можем быть»._  
  
Эвен целует его. Эвен позволяет им увидеть.  
  
Эвен наконец позволяет им увидеть.  
  
Он отпускает себя.

.  
  
Они едут обратно на машине Элиаса. Он оставил им ключи, положив их на два полотенца, зелёное и голубое, вместе с запиской:  _«Мне так жаль, Эвен. Я тебя люблю. Ты мой брат, ясно? Прости, что я причинил тебе боль. Надеюсь, ты когда-нибудь меня простишь»._  
  
Это приятно, но рана всё ещё слишком свежая. Исак берёт записку и прячет её в рюкзак.  
  
— Я её потом тебе отдам. Когда ты придёшь в себя, — говорит он.  
  
— Окей.  
  
— Ты уверен, что сможешь вести? — спрашивает Исак.  
  
— Ну у нас как бы нет другого выбора, — улыбаясь, отвечает Эвен.  
  
— Ну прости, что учиться вождению не входило в список моих приоритетов, — Исак закатывает глаза. — Просто что-то никто не умирал от желания меня научить. Отец обычно заставлял меня ездить на заднем сидении грёбаной машины.  
  
— Я могу тебе научить, если хочешь, — выпаливает Эвен, не подумав. Их разговор кажется таким по-домашнему семейным, что это пугает.  
  
Исак краснеет.  
  
— Ну то есть я могу тебе помочь учиться и всё такое. Ну, ты понимаешь. Можем брать машину моей мамы.  
  
— Меня пугает транспорт. Это необязательно, — говорит Исак.  
  
— Как скажешь.  
  
.  
  
Они едут в машине, открыв окна, и слушают «Ramble On», «Good Times Bad Times», «In The Evening», а потом и другие песни Led Zeppelin. Потом очередь доходит до Pink Floyd, Guns N’ Roses, The Velvet Underground, Jimi Hendrix и других композиций, которые заставляют их качать головами в такт и смеяться. Всё так легко. Эвен не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя таким свободным.  
  
И хотя теперь у него появилась ещё одна рана, требующая ухода, ему кажется, будто он вырвался из тьмы. Будто он снова дышит. Будто что-то тщательно скрываемое теперь перестало быть секретом. Будто он наконец может перестать притворяться перед друзьями. Будто и они теперь могут перестать притворяться перед ним.  
  
Им придётся поговорить об этом. Но сейчас… Сейчас достаточно и этого.  
  
А когда Эвен вернётся домой, он посмотрит расписание рок-концертов.  
  
.  
  
Он спит. Он спит всё воскресенье, совсем не находя в себе сил, чтобы функционировать, как обычный человек. Он спит, пока и его мозг, и его тело не решают, что он достаточно окреп, чтобы снова подняться.  
  


________________________________________  
**Гераклит  
18:09**

  
  
Привет!  
Как провёл воскресенье?  
  


Хорошо

  
  
Да?  
Что ты делал?  
  


Спал

  
  
Хорошо!  
  


Хорошо?

  
  
Спать это хорошо :) Ты восстанавливаешься. Это отлично  
  


Исак, я же не в аварию попал

  
  
Эмоциональные и психологические проблемы  
могут проявляться и физически  
Из-за них можно чувствовать себя, будто попал в аварию  
  


В тебе столько пафоса

  
  
Хейтер  
  


: p

 

________________________________________

  
  
Во время ужина Эвен улыбается, глядя на экран телефона. Юлие спрашивает, почему он заставил её соврать Элиасу, что его нет дома, и Эвен обещает рассказать ей позже.  
  
Он покупает билеты, как только снова оказывается в своей комнате. Он случайно использует для этого учётную запись матери на Ticketmaster, и её настолько захлёстывают эмоции, что ему приходится закрыться в спальне.  
  
— Вы теперь встречаетесь? Вы теперь бойфренды? Как мило!  
  
— Мама! Мы просто друзья. Это просто знак благодарности с моей стороны за поддержку и всё такое.  
  
— Ты приглашаешь его на первый концерт в его жизни. Это чудесно! Я так горжусь тобой, малыш. Король романтики!  
  
— Боже! Я не вынесу сейчас этих разговоров, — стонет он. — К тому же, возможно, мне придётся их вернуть. Я не знаю, какие у него планы на этот день, или, может, ему будет неловко, и я не хочу его заставлять или пытаться сыграть на чувстве вины.  
  
— Можешь взять мою машину, малыш. Я не возражаю.  
  
.  
  
— Ты странно себя ведёшь. Почему ты так странно себя ведёшь? — прищуривается Исак, глядя на Эвена, когда они бесцельно болтаются по городу после бассейна. Уже вечереет, но солнце всё ещё не село. Эвен не помнит, видел ли когда-нибудь Исака в футболке на улице в городе.  
  
— Я  _не_  веду себя странно. О чём ты вообще? — фыркает Эвен.  
  
— Ты очень странный. Будто что-то от меня скрываешь.  
  
— Это  _не так_!  
  
— О господи! Ты планируешь что-то на мой день рождения, да?! Или ты в курсе того, что кто-то другой это делает? Ты по-прежнему не разговариваешь с парнями, так кто это? Сана? Эскиль?! Блядь, это Эскиль, да? Он странно себя вёл, когда я вовремя заплатил за аренду в этом месяце, сказал, что это ко мне вернётся, — стонет Исак.  
  
— Хм…  
  
— Что он планирует?! Скажи мне.  
  
— Я не знаю.  
  
— Не ври мне, Бэк Насхайм, — говорит Исак, укоризненно тыча указательным пальцем ему в лицо.  
  
— Вру тебе? О чём ты вообще болтаешь, я  _не_  вру.  
  
— Да ты вообще врать не умеешь. Даже не знаю, что я в тебе нашёл.  
  
Эвен останавливается посреди улицы, как и Исак.  
  
_Он что, правда только что…_  
  
Глаза Исака округляются, и Эвен мгновенно понимает, что он не собирался этого говорить.  
  
Но сказал.  
  
— Э-э-э, то есть… Как в партнёре по науке. Ну ты понимаешь. Ну типа… Я мастер блефа, и тебе нужно на меня равняться, но очевидно, что ты не справляешься и вообще. Вот.  
  
— Ты несёшь какую-то ерунду, — улыбается Эвен.  
  
— Нет!  
  
Эвену кажется, будто он проживает песню Имоджен Хип «Say Goodnight and Go», которую постоянно крутила Соня.  
  
_Почему ты такой очаровательный?  
Невозможно не обращать на тебя внимание._  
  
— Ну, конечно, — ухмыляется Эвен и возобновляет движение.  
  
Он провожает Исака до коллективета и с улыбкой машет на прощание. Но он не может уйти. Эвену нужно спросить его. Ему нужно сделать это сейчас.  
  
— Чего ты улыбаешься? — с улыбкой спрашивает Исак. — Иди домой.  
  
— То есть мне теперь нельзя улыбаться?  
  
— Больше никогда не позволю тебе провожать меня домой.  
  
— Почему? Не хочешь, чтобы люди видели, как ты улыбаешься у двери? — дразнит его Эвен. — Нельзя разрушать имидж холодного, как лёд, парня, каким тебя считают соседи, на случай ссоры?  
  
— Когда это я улыбался? Покажи мне, где я улыбаюсь. Это ты улыбаешься!  
  
— Я не улыбаюсь, — отвечает Эвен, не в силах больше сдерживать смех. — Улыбаюсь? Я? Да никогда.  
  
— Серьёзно, тебе надо уйти, прежде чем Эскиль снова ко мне привяжется, — умоляет Исак, продолжая робко улыбаться.  
  
— Что? Каким образом моё нахождение у твоей двери заставит Эскиля к тебе привязаться?  
— Неважно. Просто уходи, пока он тебя не увидел. Мне не надо, чтобы он снова весь вечер приставал ко мне со своими глупостями, типа  _«о, а где же сегодня твой партнёр по науке?»_  Я пытаюсь дочитать книгу.  
  
Эвен смеётся, пока Исак жалуется.  
  
— Ладно, хорошо, хорошо. Я пойду.  
  
— Окей, пока. Доброй ночи.  
  
Эвен делает шаг, потом поворачивается обратно.  
  
— Исак?  
  
Он ждёт недовольного и раздражённого стона от Исака. Но в ответ получает лишь мягкое «да?»  
  
— Хм. Не хочешь пойти со мной на концерт?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я купил нам билеты на норвежский рок-фестиваль на следующей неделе, — быстро тараторит Эвен отрепетированную фразу, нервно почёсывая шею. — Так что если ты захочешь пойти…  
  
Улыбка слетает с лица Исака, и он внезапно съёживается в дверном проёме.  
  
— Но ничего страшного, если ты занят или не хочешь идти из-за возможных ожогов. Правда я слышал, что обещали дождь. И мы можем стоять сзади, на расстоянии от всех, если хочешь. Ну или я могу пойти с кем-то ещё, — бормочет Эвен.  
  
— Ты купил билеты на рок-фестиваль? — повторяет Исак потрясённо.  
  
— Э-э-э, да.  
  
— Но тебе ведь даже не нравится рок.  
  
— Теперь нравится.  
  
Эвен слышит, как чирикают птицы и как собственное сердце бьётся в груди. Это была ужасная идея. Но всё равно стоило попытаться. Неважно.  
  
— Он в мой день рождения, — говорит Исак.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Он в Квинесдале. Это шесть часов на машине.  
  
Ну, разумеется, Исак уже всё знает об этом фестивале.  
  
— Я знаю, — нервно отвечает Эвен, в то время как потерявший дар речи Исак хлопает ресницами. — Ничего страшного, если ты не можешь или не хочешь. Я понимаю, что это прямо в твой день рождения, и я не предупредил тебя заранее, ну не знаю. Но в общем…  
  
— Я пойду, — говорит Исак.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я пойду с тобой. — Исак улыбается, и всё его лицо озаряется радостью.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Да, правда.  
  
.  
  
Поездка оказывается невероятно приятной. Эвен думал, что шесть часов пути вымотают его. Но Исак — потрясающий попутчик, лучший, какого только можно пожелать. Он подготовил огромные плейлисты и объявил сегодняшний день днём Guns N’ Roses.  
  
Исак подпевает песням, открыв окна в машине, и ветер треплет его спутанные волосы и футболку с черепом. Он отбивает ритм руками, хлопая по бёдрам, каждый раз заставляя Эвена немного терять голову. Он пытается подражать музыкантам, старается вытянуть высокие ноты и смеётся над собой, когда это не получается. Он высовывает голову в окно и кричит. Он рассказывает самые невероятные истории о рок-звёздах из другого поколения. Он говорит о философии и науке. И не останавливается, не замолкает ни на мгновение.  
  
Он даже сообщает Эвену, что может легко себе представить его в обтягивающих кожаных штанах и с длинными волосами, как те парни из 60-х, и Эвен смеётся, и смеётся, и смеётся. И его сердце переполняется, и переполняется, и переполняется чувствами.  
  
Время летит незаметно, когда он с Исаком.  
  
Исак и Эвен. Эвен и Исак. Они ничто, но в то же время они всё.  
  
— Я никогда раньше не путешествовал без родителей, — признаётся Исак, когда они подъезжают к месту для кемпинга. — Я очень счастлив.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Да. Это уже мой самый любимый день рождения за всю жизнь.  
  
Сердце Эвена радостно замирает.  
  
.  
  
Они паркуются в лесу и устанавливают палатку. Они могли бы спать в машине, но ночью, вероятно, будет холодно. К тому же они не смогут спать вместе в крошечной машине, учитывая, что до сих пор притворяются, что им нужна вода, чтобы прикасаться друг к другу. Да и они всё равно взяли с собой спальники.  
  
— И что, мы будем писать и всё такое прямо здесь, на природе? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Исак.  
  
— Ну да. Ты что, никогда раньше не ходил в поход?  
  
— Ты серьёзно? Конечно, я никогда раньше не ходил в поход!  
  
— Боже, расслабься! — смеётся Эвен. — К тому же я уверен, что в месте проведения фестиваля есть туалеты для нежных принцесс.  
  
— Нежных принцесс? Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я отправил тебя в больницу в этот прекрасный день?  
  
— А что такое? Тебе не нравится это милое прозвище? Нежная принцесса? Я думал, ты оценишь.  
  
— Забери свои слова обратно! Слышишь?! — хмурится Исак и бросается за Эвеном, но в его голосе слышатся лишь смех и радость.  
  
И это нелепо — бегать друг за другом по лесу, когда они пришли к молчаливому соглашению не признавать тот факт, что снова могут касаться друг друга. Всё это нелепо.  
Они не прикасаются друг к другу. Они близки к этому и всё же не переступают черту.  
  
— Нам, наверное, нужно идти туда, — говорит Исак.  
  
— Да.  
  
.  
  
Эвен не знает никого из исполнителей. Рок-музыка никогда не была ему по душе. Он никогда её не понимал и даже не думал о том, чтобы слушать. Он не считает себя музыкальным снобом и слушает практически всё от рэпа 90-х до попсы, входящей в Топ-40.   
Но рок, казалось, всегда принадлежал более старшему поколению, и не отражал то, что он искал в музыке, что питало его душу.  
  
Он ошибался.  
  
И то, что он видит, как Исак наслаждается происходящим, питает его душу настолько, что Эвен не может это описать.  
  
Счастье Исака зарождается внутри и вырывается наружу. Наверное, всё в нём подчиняется данному принципу. Исак горит внутри, тем самым полыхая и снаружи. Всё, что он чувствует, чувствуют и окружающие его люди. Счастье, холодность, доброту, жестокость, тепло. Исак распространяет всё, что чувствует.  
  
Все чувства вырываются из него. И Эвен одновременно завидует ему и хочет подарить весь мир.  
  
Поэтому он делает всё, чтобы этот день стал для Исака идеальным. Он стоит позади него, вытянув руки в стороны, не прикасаясь к нему. Он покупает ему пиво, потому что Исак попросил об этом. Он прыгает, когда Исак прыгает. Он смеётся, когда Исак смеётся. Он кричит и аплодирует, когда это делает Исак. Он делает вид, что знает слова песен, играющих на сцене, и кричит их Исаку в лицо.  
  
— Я загадал желание! — признаётся Исак, прыгая и  _танцуя_ , тряся влажными от пота кудряшками. Возможно, Эвен уже мог бы прикоснуться к нему.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я загадал желание! Я читал, что люди загадывают желание на день рождения.  
  
— Серьёзно? И что ты загадал?  
  
— Я не могу тебе сказать.  
  
Эвен улыбается и делает всё, чтобы Исак мог чувствовать себя, как любой другой посетитель фестиваля, мог чувствовать себя  _нормальным_. Таким же нормальным, как и все, пусть даже само понятие причиняет Эвену боль, обжигает его. Он хочет, чтобы Исаку сегодня не пришлось ни о чём волноваться. Сегодня его день. Сегодня —  _для него_.  
  
И Исак прыгает, и кричит, и поёт, и танцует, и улюлюкает, и смеётся, и Эвен не может понять, что он чувствует.  
  
Он знает, что это химические реакции. Он знает, что чувства мимолётны и эфемерны. Он всё это знает. Но Эвен думает, что Исак никогда не оставит то место, что занял когда-то в его сердце.  
  
.  
  
Эвен не сразу осознаёт, что пошёл дождь, потому что он и так мокрый от пота. Ему нужно какое-то мгновение. Краткий миг.  
  
Исак оборачивается к нему и широко улыбается. — О господи! Дождь!  
  
Эвен надеялся на это. Его приложение с прогнозом погоды уверяло, что так и будет, но всё же.  
  
— Похоже на то.  
  
— Пойдём! — Исак хватает его за руку и тянет в толпу.  
  
Они наконец могут подойти ближе к сцене. Исак наконец может задевать плечами других людей, прыгать вместе с другими фанами. Эвену больше не нужно прикрывать его собой.  
  
И тем не менее Эвен всё равно остаётся рядом, нависая сзади, закрывая широкими плечами. Ему нравится их разница в росте. Эвен понимает, что она нравится ему даже больше, чем он полагал.  
  
— Это было моё желание, — говорит ему Исак.  
  
— Дождь?  
  
— Да, дождь.  
  
И пусть это глупо, но Эвена успокаивает понимание, что Исак мог бы тереться сейчас о кого угодно на фестивале, но он всё равно решает опираться спиной на грудь Эвена, что он решает оставаться рядом и прижиматься именно к нему. Что несмотря на то, что дождь даёт ему возможность прикасаться к любому, он всё равно жаждет только Эвена.  
  
Эта мысль опьяняет, и Эвен даже не пытается сопротивляться.  
  
Он обнимает Исака за живот и прижимает его теснее, ближе. И Исак не сопротивляется. Он расслабляется в его объятьях и накрывает ладонями руки Эвена.  
  
Люди вокруг прыгают, в то время как Исак и Эвен чуть покачиваются, обнимая друг друга. В этом есть определённая поэзия — что они решили замедлиться, оказавшись наконец рядом со сценой. Эвен не может не наклониться и не прижаться губами к шее Исака, прямо за ухом, потом к его плечу, прежде чем снова обратить внимание на выступающую группу.  
  
Он замечает, как у Исака перехватывает дыхание и как напрягается его тело.  
  
И Эвен ничего не может с собой поделать, он повторяет это снова и снова, пока Исак не начинается выгибать спину и прижиматься к нему более явно, более настойчиво, пока сам Эвен не теряется в этих движениях.  
  
Группа играет. Люди хлопают. Дождь идёт. А Исак извивается в его объятьях, тяжело дышит, умоляет.  
  
Эвен с силой разворачивает Исака к себе и целует его, не успевая зафиксировать, каким потерянным и растрёпанным он выглядит. Он целует его, и Исак открывается ему навстречу, выдыхая стон ему в рот и сжимая волосы в кулаке.  
  
Идеально. Всё идеально. Земля сошла со своей оси. И это никогда не казалось более правильным.  
  
— Это было моё второе желание, — говорит ему Исак, когда они отстраняются друг от друга и тяжело дышат, соприкасаясь лбами.  
  
— Ты загадал несколько?  
  
— Три. Я слышал, что люди загадывают три.  
  
— Какое же третье?  
  
.  
  
Они бегут обратно к машине. Под ногами хлюпает грязь, но Эвену плевать, потому что Исак тянет его за руку и смеётся, и они бегут, бегут.  
  
Они вваливаются в свою палатку, оба насквозь промокшие, и Эвен не может не думать о том, чей спальный мешок они сейчас испортят навсегда.  
  
Исак тянет его за шею и целует, пока Эвен не забывает собственного имени.  
  
— Блядь! — бормочет Эвен и позволяет рукам скользнуть по бокам Исака, забраться под футболку, сжимать и мять тело под ней. Кожа. Прикосновения к коже Исака всегда сбивают с толку.  
  
Он чувствует, как Исак немного отшатывается, но знает, что это просто инстинкт, что он не привык, когда кто-то дотрагивается до верхней части его тела.  
  
— Прости, — бормочет Эвен, но Исак снова целует его, возвращая себе контроль над ситуацией.  
  
Он сжимает пальцами волосы на загривке Эвена и так сильно кусает его нижнюю губу, что тот морщится. Потом Исак хватается за подол его футболки и начинает тянуть её наверх.  
  
— Сними её! — настаивает он, продолжая самостоятельно стягивать её с Эвена, у которого кружится голова. Это происходит на самом деле? Исак что, правда сейчас раздевает его?  
  
— Исак…  
  
— Ты не взял с собой другую одежду! — объясняет он Эвену, и это самая нелепая отмазка в истории, чтобы заставить кого-то раздеться.  
  
— Ну да, точно.  
  
— Вот-вот, и я не могу допустить, чтобы ты завтра вернулся в Осло в грязной одежде, — говорит Исак, делая глубокий вдох и начиная бороться с пуговицей и молнией на джинсах Эвена.  
  
Эвен забывает, как дышать.  
  
— Да, мы не можем этого допустить.  
  
Эвен позволяет Исаку раздеть себя. Он позволяет ему прикасаться и целовать себя. Он позволяет ему делать всё, что тому хочется, в их гигантской палатке — просто водить руками по своей груди, останавливаясь на ключицах, и на его сердце, и на его рёбрах. Эвен изо всех сил старается удержаться на ногах.  
  
На Эвене лишь нижнее бельё, в то время как Исак стоит в насквозь промокшей одежде. Это слишком. Эвен издаёт жалкий, позорный звук, когда во время поцелуя Исак сжимает рукой резинку трусов, другой рукой гладя его по шее. И Эвен готов взорваться, когда Исак скользит рукой внутрь и обвивает пальцами его член.  
  
Они оба стонут от этого контакта.  
  
Смогут ли они справиться с этим? Смогут ли они вернуться к тому, что было раньше? Что это вообще? Эксперимент? Просто кайф и адреналин от концерта? Ещё один способ сказать «спасибо» за то, что он вообще купил билеты? Ещё одна попытка Исака развеселить Эвена после стычки с парнями? Или это эмоциональный всплеск, потому что сегодня у Исака день рождения, и он далеко от дома, и может быть, кем захочет? Что они делают?  
  
— Перестань думать, Эвен. Перестань, — говорит ему Исак между поцелуями, и Эвен старается. Старается изо всех сил.  
  
Он делает всё, что может, до тех пор, пока в этом больше нет необходимости, пока Исак не начинает дразнить его, уверенно двигая рукой по члену, методично вращая кистью и так тяжело дыша, будто наслаждается процессом не меньше, чем Эвен.  
  
Эвен, который больше не может отвечать на поцелуи, слишком поглощённый ощущением рук Исака на себе. Он не может отвечать на поцелуи, но губы Исака по-прежнему касаются его кожи, он лижет его шею, разрушает Эвена. Он не уверен, но кажется, Исак отнимает руку на секунду, чтобы облизать ладонь, и снова возвращается к нему. И это последняя капля. Разрушительная точка невозврата.  
  
Эвен кончает в ладонь Исака, как тринадцатилетний мальчишка. И он бы смутился, если бы не чувствовал, как Исак прижимается к нему возбуждённым членом, как его тело молит о прикосновении и разрядке.  
  
Эвен целует его и тянет вниз, пока Исак не падает на спину на свой спальник, поднимая на него испуганные, но полные страсти глаза.  
  
— Это надо снять! — говорит Эвен, опускаясь перед ним на колени и начиная стягивать джинсы Исака.  
  
Исак позволяет ему. Он выглядит смущённым, но не сопротивляется. Он раздвигает ноги, чтобы Эвен мог расположиться между ними, и позволяет ему снять с себя джинсы и отбросить их в сторону через плечо.  
  
— Можно? — спрашивает Эвен, потому что это Исак, и он не хочет сломать его. — Я хочу увидеть тебя.  
  
_Я хочу увидеть_  ТЕБЯ.  
  
Дороги назад нет. Эвен понимает, что это точка невозврата. Это так. Он не думает, что Исак когда-либо позволял кому-то увидеть себя в трусах, не говоря уже о полной наготе.  
  
— Да. Можно. Да, — тяжело выдыхает он, и Эвен не тратит больше времени, подцепляя пальцами нижнее бельё Исака на тазовых косточках.  
  
Он не тратит времени зря, а просто стягивает его серые трусы вниз по бёдрам, по гладкой коже ног, зачарованно глядя на каждый сантиметр, ранее скрытый тканью.  
  
Лицо Исака пылает, и стыд застилает глаза, грудь поднимается и опускается невероятно быстро.  
  
_Стыд. Стыд. Стыд._  Всё дело в стыде. Они с Исаком такие разные, но в то же время так похожи. Их определяет стыд. Их обоих. Стыд Исака обжигает его и людей вокруг, а стыд Эвена делает его безжизненным в глазах тех, кто его любит.  
  
— Ты такой красивый, — говорит Эвен и чувствует, как Исак горит от сдерживаемых чувств и страсти. Он ощущает абсолютно всё.  
  
Хватит с него вопросов. Он может задать их позже. Все вопросы потом.  
  
_Сначала минет. Эмоциональный срыв потом._  
  
Эвен решительно наклоняется и берёт член Исака в рот. Он никогда не делал этого раньше. Он никогда не пробовал на вкус другого парня. Он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного и может использовать в качестве примера только просмотренную порнушку. И всё же он не думает, что Исак будет судить его слишком строго. У него скорее всего ещё меньше опыта, чем у Эвена.  
  
_Сначала минет. Все комплексы потом._  
  
Эвен плотнее обхватывает губами головку и начинает сосать. Выходит слишком неловко. Мокро. Отчаянно. Вероятно, в какой-то момент он задевает нежную кожу зубами, но, если судить по тому, как Исак не может контролировать себя и подаётся ему навстречу, он получает удовольствие от происходящего. Ему не больно. Он не обжигает Эвена.  
  
Эвен помогает себе руками, и лижет, и сосёт, и целует, и всё это какой-то бред, но он не чувствует ничего кроме гордости. Исак хватает его за волосы через минуту или две и потерянно стонет: «Эв!», желая предупредить.  
  
И Эвен знает, что Исак на грани. Он это чувствует. Он пытается не выпускать изо рта его член, почувствовать его вкус ещё немного. Он хочет взять его глубже, но Исак руками отталкивает его, испуская низкий, практически порнографический стон, который опаляет мозг Эвена.  
  
— О господи! Ох ты бля…  
  
Эвен скользит по телу Исака, чтобы поцеловать его, чтобы обнять, пока он кончает. Он целует и обнимает Исака, пока его грудь не перестаёт тяжело подниматься, пока его дыхание наконец не выравнивается.  
  
_Вау.  
  
ВАУ._  
  
Кажется, лексикон Эвена значительно обеднел. Он дышит, уткнувшись носом в шею Исака, лёжа на нём в одних трусах, в то время как на Исаке лишь футболка. И он слишком устал, чтобы бояться реакции Исака теперь, когда «химические вещества» начинают испаряться из его тела.  
  
Он всё равно готовится к худшему.  
  
— Мы только что занимались сексом? — с искренним интересом спрашивает Исак, и Эвен не может сдержать смех, лёжа у него на груди.  
  
— О боже.  
  
— Я серьёзно! Блядь. Феллацио и ручная стимуляция могут считаться сексом?  
  
_Феллацио и ручная стимуляция_. Да кто вообще употребляет такие слова?  
  
— Нет. Очевидно, что это просто дружеские, платонические действия, как садоводство и вязание. Без сомнения, — фыркает Эвен, заставляя Исака усмехнуться.  
  
_Это «послевкусие» оргазма?_  
  
— Я спрашиваю, чтобы знать, к какой категории отнести потом. Ну знаешь, когда я буду писать отчёт, чтобы отразить суть этого эксперимента, — говорит Исак. — Для справки. На будущее. Кстати, это всегда было в моём списке. Ну типа попробовать.  
  
— Ой, заткнись! — Эвен пихает его в плечо и смеётся сильнее. Он чувствует, что он под кайфом, и никак не может перестать хихикать. Ему кажется, он мог бы смеяться много дней подряд.  
  
— Я серьёзно.  
  
— Да? Не забудь записать, что ты забрызгал спермой мой спальник. Очень важная деталь.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
Эвен берёт свою футболку и вытирает их обоих, говоря, что просто купит завтра новую на фестивале. Всё нормально.  
  
Они обнимаются на спальном мешке Исака, пока кайф от оргазма не начинает медленно рассеиваться. Они обнимаются, пока неуверенность не просачивается внутрь, пока вопросы снова не возникают в голове.  
  
_Какого хрена мы только что сделали._  
  
Эвен даже не может прокомментировать или пошутить о гомосексуальной природе их действий, потому что не уверен, как разбираться с травмой Исака теперь, когда он видел те исписанные тетради. Смогут ли они вернуться к тому, что было раньше? Сможет ли Исак снова посмотреть ему в глаза и сказать, что он НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ?  
  
Что они делают? Что это? Будут ли они игнорировать друг друга на следующей неделе, когда день рождения Исака останется в прошлом? Было ли это третьим желанием Исака? Расскажет ли ему когда-нибудь Исак о том, что у него на душе? Признают ли они, что могут касаться друг друга без помощи воды? Они теперь вместе? Что это?  
  
— Я знаю, что ты сейчас думаешь, что испытываешь ко мне чувства, — говорит Исак, словно снова забрался к нему в голову, и Эвен под ним замирает. — Допамин, эндорфины, серотонин, окситоцин. Все эти гормоны счастья выделяются, когда ты достигаешь пика сексуального удовольствия. Они заставляют тебя думать, что ты  _«влюблён»_ , но это не по-настоящему. Просто твои тело и мозг обманывают тебя.  
  
Исак выбирается из его объятий. Но по какой-то причине на этот раз ерунда, которую он говорит, не задевает Эвена. Не заставляет его обижаться на Исака. Потому что он не кажется и наполовину таким убедительным и холодным, как обычно. Скорее похоже, что он пытается убедить себя, не Эвена. Пытается вернуть себе немного контроля над происходящим, после того как полностью отказался от него.  
  
— Я не испытываю к тебе чувства, — говорит Эвен, зная, что именно это Исак хочет услышать. — Это просто кайф после феллацио и ручной стимуляции. В этом нет никаких чувств.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Да, хорошо.  
  
_Reductio ad absurdum._  
  
Исак встаёт и быстро натягивает трусы, будто он смущён и не уверен в себе. И несмотря на то, что он мельком видит его голый зад, действия Исака кажутся Эвену по-дурацки трогательными. То, что Исак просто надевает трусы, трогает Эвена. Он чувствует охвативший Исака стыд даже на расстоянии.  
  
Эвен думает о стыде Исака. Потом думает о собственном стыде.  
  
Возможно, он не проявляется так, как у Исака. Возможно, он не обжигает людей, и не отталкивает их, и не теряет чувство осязания. Но он тоже существует. Его стыд. Он тоже живёт в его костях. Он тоже врос в его кожу. Он тоже обжигает Эвена. Стыд.  
  
Эвен стыдится своего психического расстройства. Это правда. Мысль об этом разбивает его сердце, но так и есть. Причина, по которой он не открывался Элиасу и парням, — это стыд. Причина, по которой они не знают, как вести себя с ним, как «присматривать» за ним, — это его стыд. Стыд и молчание. Потому что он никогда не обсуждал это с ними. Потому что он вернулся после того, как всё полетело к чёрту, и так и не рассказал им, что чувствовал тогда и что чувствует сейчас. Он позволил им строить собственные теории, придумывать собственные ранящие и обидные объяснения, потому что у них не было другого выхода.  
  
Всё дело в стыде — самом ужасном и деструктивном чувстве. В чувстве, заставляющем человека защищаться и прятать его глубоко внутри, либо становясь излишне пассивным, разыгрывая безразличие ко всему, либо становясь агрессивным и гордым, и изо всех сил стараясь показать, что ему не стыдно. При этом он всё равно скрывает его. Хранит внутри. Стыд.  
  
Эвену стыдно, поэтому он старательно игнорирует очевидные проблемы.  
  
Он проводит так много времени, анализируя и оценивая стыд Исака, но это из-за того, что он бежит от своего собственного.  
  
Эвену нужно перестать убегать. Ему нужно перестать скрываться и гореть изнутри. Ему нужно перестать прятаться и постоять за себя. Ему нужно сорваться на Элиаса, и Мутту, и Микаэля, и остальных парней, и сказать им, что они не должны относиться к нему, как к сломанной вещи, что его психическое заболевание  _не_  определяет его. Что, возможно, оно является его частью, но не поглощает его  _целиком_. Что, возможно, ему приходится тяжелее, чем другим, но это не делает его менее  _нормальным_. Что его психическое расстройство — это не слезливая история. Они не в праве спекулировать, и размышлять, и объяснять, и интерпретировать. Это его история и только его.  
  
Эвен поговорит с ними, когда вернётся в Осло.  
  
И он бы продолжил свои размышления, если бы не увидел, что Исак расстёгивает молнию на палатке.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает он.  
  
Исак выходит из палатки, и Эвен смотрит, как он стоит, раскинув руки и подняв голову к небу. Исак мокнет под дождём.  
  
— Мне нужно оставаться мокрым, если мы планируем выработать ещё больше допамина и окситоцина, — говорит он, и Эвен полагает, что получил ответ по крайней мере на один вопрос.  
  
Исак возвращается внутрь и садится.  
  
— Мы запачкаем машину Юлие по дороге домой, если не найдём душ, — говорит он. — Ну или хотя бы озеро.  
  
— Да, наверное, — отвечает Эвен, продолжая лежать на спине на спальном мешке.  
  
Исак в насквозь промокших футболке и трусах ложится рядом, устроив голову у Эвена на груди.  
  
— Сколько времени? — спрашивает Эвен. — У тебя пластиковые часы.  
  
— 21:19.  
  
— О, практически минута твоего рождения, — говорит Эвен.  
  
— Минута рождения, — хихикает Исак. — Такое бывает?  
  
— Почему бы и нет. Если ты хочешь.  
  
Они проводят следующие две минуты в тишине. Исак лежит на груди Эвена, а Эвен зарывается пальцами в волосы Исака, пока на часах не загорается 21:21.  
  
— Время — это придуманная обществом концепция, изобретение человека, идеальное вступление в теорию относительности. Но, вероятно, это лучшая минута моей жизни, — бормочет Исак. Его голос практически не слышен, словно шёпот.  
  
Эвен наклоняет голову и снова целует его в губы. Сейчас неважно, кто они друг для друга. Эвен не испортит лучшую минуту в жизни Исака.  
  
— Какое у тебя было третье желание? — спрашивает он, когда на часах уже 21:22.  
  
Исак продолжает лежать на груди Эвена какое-то время, словно он думает, словно взвешивает все за и против возможного признания.  
  
Потом он садится и опускает глаза на свои руки, будто пытается убедить себя в чём-то.   
Эвен тоже садится, внезапно начиная беспокоиться, что всё же испортил этот момент, как и всегда.  
  
— Ис?  
  
— Моё третье желание было… — говорит Исак, заводя руки за спину и медленно снимая футболку, и его голос звучит испуганно и неуверенно. Звучит так, словно он убеждён, что отпугнёт Эвена навсегда, что Эвен сейчас выбежит из палатки и больше никогда не удостоит его взглядом.  
  
И Эвен может лишь смотреть, одновременно поражённо, испуганно и нервно. Он не осознаёт, что Исак обнажает перед ним грудь, пока тот не снимает футболку.  
  
— … чтобы  _ты_  увидел  _меня_.  
  
Исак наконец позволяет Эвену  _увидеть_  себя.  
  
_Себя._  
  
Эвен наконец  _видит_  его и его глубоко укоренившийся стыд. Эвен наконец видит Исака во всей его душераздирающей и завораживающей красоте.  
  
И его сердце истекает кровью.  
  
— Его звали Хельге. Мне было тринадцать, когда моя мать нас застукала.

 


	14. Философия чувств

— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
Это простой вопрос. Вопрос, на который Исак должен быть в состоянии ответить, не чувствуя, как перехватывает горло. Но он не может и смотрит сейчас на Эвена так, будто проглотил язык.  
  
 _Да. Что я здесь делаю?_  
  
— То есть приятно тебя видеть. Я рад, что ты здесь, — быстро добавляет Эвен, и его тело начинает двигаться само по себе, словно не задумываясь о последствиях. И два широких шага спустя Эвен оказывается совсем рядом с Исаком, Эвен со своими длинными конечностями, залитыми солнцем голубыми глазами, мягкими волосами и запретной кожей.  
  
Исак жалеет, что не может прикоснуться к нему. Ему отчаянно этого хочется, неконтролируемое желание пульсирует в кончиках пальцев. И он практически готов сдаться. Но складка между его бровями заставляет Исака опустить глаза, потому что на лице Эвена застыло выражение, от которого у Исака уже давно по коже бегут мурашки, единственное выражение, которое он никогда не хотел видеть на лице Эвена — жалость.  
  
Эвен сочувствует ему. Эвен считает его жалким. И это началось после того, как Исак открыл ему свою душу два дня назад в палатке под дождём.  
  
Почему-то кажется, что прошло уже много недель.  
  
— Сегодня твой последний день в школе, — наконец говорит Исак. Слова даются ему с трудом, но он справляется. Он репетировал этот разговор в коллективете перед уходом.  
  
— Ты запомнил. — Эвен улыбается, и морщинки собираются в уголках его глаз, которые так любит целовать Исак, и он чувствует, как сердце начинает учащённо биться под ожогом.  
  
— Я обещал тебе кебаб.  
  
Исак пожимает плечами и старается скрыть тот факт, что его лицо пылает. Он пытается не думать о том, в каких обстоятельствах дал это обещание. Пытается не думать о переплетённых голых ногах на грязном спальнике во влажной палатке, в которой воняло потом и  _сексом_ , о сильной руке, которая играла с прядями его волос, пока он не заснул, о синяках, оставшихся от пальцев Эвена у него на боках, пока они целовались и проглатывали стоны друг друга, об ощущении его языка на губах. Больше всего Исак любит вкус Эвена, и это стыдно. Его мысли постыдны, и ему бы хотелось, чтобы они исчезли.  
  
Исак пытается не думать об этом.  
  
— Я не думал, что ты говорил серьёзно, — отвечает Эвен, по-прежнему улыбаясь, но в его голосе тоже слышится нервозность. Он звучит так, словно тоже пытается об этом не думать.   
— Я был уверен, что ты снова меня продинамишь.  
  
И эта белая футболка с длинными рукавами так ему идёт. Будто сделана для него.   
Специально для него. Исак не может представить её на ком-то ещё.  
  
— Я не хотел разбить тебе сердце в тот единственный раз, когда ты выпускаешься из Бакки, — парирует Исак. Он решает свести всё к шутке, даже улыбается. — Такое не каждый день происходит.  
  
— Я думал, только любовь может разбить сердце.  
  
Молчание повисает всего на несколько секунд, но кажется, что время специально решило растянуться между ними сейчас, чтобы заставить Исака страдать. Всё это ужасно неловко, но он верит, что Эвен исправит свою ошибку, судя по тому, как он меняется в лице.  
  
— То есть я имел в виду, как в песне. Я слушал твои плейлисты, ну и там есть эта песня, «Только любовь может разбить твоё сердце», — откашлявшись, объясняет Эвен и поднимает правую руку, чтобы потереть шею сзади — нервная привычка, которую Исак уже замечал за ним раньше. — Я не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало странно. Извини.  
  
— Нил Янг. 1970 год. Семидюймовый винил, — мгновенно отвечает Исак. Он не может допустить, чтобы напряжение и неловкость и дальше мешали им.  
  
И он мог бы прокомментировать тот факт, что заметил, что Эвен слушает его плейлисты на Spotify — в основном потому, что он его единственный «друг» в приложении — но решает этого не делать. Он не уверен, что чувствует, зная, что Эвен слушает песни, которые обычно успокаивают беспорядочные мысли Исака. Таким образом Исак намеренно демонстрирует ему свою уязвимость.  
  
— Хм, да. Эта песня. Клёвая песня. Мне нравится рифф, — добавляет Эвен, заставляя Исак задуматься, а знает ли он вообще, что такое рифф.  
  
— Так что? По кебабу?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
.  
  
— Поздравляю с окончанием школы, — говорит Исак, когда они забираются на высокие табуреты у большого окна. Они сидят рядом, практически соприкасаясь коленями. Исаку приходится положить руки на собственную ногу, чтобы удержаться от физического контакта. — Ну и каково это — чувствовать, что ты закончил?  
  
— Ты говоришь прямо как моя мама. — Эвен улыбается, неаккуратно откусывая кебаб, отчего соус течёт по его подбородку.  
  
 _Я хотел бы быть этим грёбаным соусом._  
  
Исак отводит взгляд.  
  
— Я не возражаю против такого сравнения, — он пожимает плечами.  
  
— И что дальше? Ты спросишь меня о Рюссах и о том, как я себя чувствую из-за того, что не участвую в этом?  
  
— Мне неинтересно знать, что ты чувствуешь из-за того, что не участвуешь в этой кровосмесительной оргии, спонсируемой государством.  
  
— Что за хрень ты говоришь? — фыркает Эвен, хмуря брови, что говорит о его недоумении и изумлении.  
  
— О кровосмешении. Ты знал, что в Норвегии очень велика вероятность вступить в связь с двоюродными и троюродными родственниками? Так вот вся эта рюссовская фигня только увеличивает подобную вероятность.  
  
Эвен смеётся. Он откидывает голову назад, и закрывает глаза, и просто смеётся. Исак смотрит на него, позволяет себе насладиться этим видом. Немного. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
  
— Ты себя вообще слышишь? Кровосмешение? Серьёзно?  
  
— Ты понимаешь, о чём я!  
  
.  
  
— Ты счастлив? — спрашивает Исак, когда они заканчивают есть и продолжают сидеть, болтая ногами. Вопрос довольно неопределённый, но ему хочется его задать.  
  
— Я был бы счастливее, если бы мы закончили вместе, — отвечает Эвен.  
  
 _Вместе_. Исак чувствует себя странно, будучи частью единения, о котором говорит Эвен. Единение с кем-то всегда было чуждым для него. Он всегда оставался в стороне, жил в тени. Это странно, и Исак не знает, как интерпретировать непонятное умиротворение, наполняющее его.  
  
— Это неважно, и ты сам об этом прекрасно знаешь, — говорит Исак. — Я ходил в школу в этом году только потому, что отец совершенно достал меня этим.  
  
— То есть ты не вернёшься на следующий год? — спрашивает Эвен, немного хмурясь и вытирая пальцами остатки соуса с лица.  
  
Исак передаёт ему салфетку и старается не думать о том, как бы ему хотелось облизать пальцы Эвена.  
  
— Я попытаюсь сразу поступить в университет, — отвечает Исак.  
  
— А так можно, если ты не закончил школу?  
  
— Доктор Карлсен пытается как-то это решить.  
  
— Кто?! — Эвен резко поворачивается к нему, чуть не стукаясь ногой о колени Исака.  
  
— Карлсен. Из лаборатории. Я тебе о ней рассказывал.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду женщину, которая мучила тебя до тех пор, пока ты не потерял сознание, и им пришлось отвезти тебя в грёбаную больницу?!  
  
Исак притворяется, будто раздражён бессмысленным беспокойством Эвена. Но это не так. Совсем. Он любит, когда Эвен начинает волноваться даже из-за мелочей. От этого он чувствует, словно о нём заботятся.  
  
— Нет, я имею в виду блестящую женщину, которая дала показания в мою пользу во время слушания об эмансипации. Женщину, которая руководит уникальной национальной лабораторией, где, по её мнению, я могу стать прекрасным дополнением в команде исследователей, — говорит Исак.  
  
— Ты будешь её грёбаной подопытной крысой?!  
  
— Нет. Боже. Успокойся, ладно? — Исак закатывает глаза и втыкает вилку в остатки кебаба. — Я буду работать в лаборатории. Я буду ходить на лекции как обычный студент, но параллельно буду работать в качестве ассистента. Как Гейр.  
  
— Гейр? Тот парень, что мучил тебя своими иголками? Тот парень, который был там в тот день…  
  
— Эвен, — перебивает его Исак, потому что он ведёт себя как ребёнок.  
  
— Мне это не нравится.  
  
— Тебе и не должно это нравиться.  
  
 _Мы не **вместе**. Между нами нет никакого единения. Тебе не должно нравиться то, что я делаю со своей жизнью. Ты — не мои родители, ты — не моя семья. Мы ничто._  
  
— И где это всё будет происходить? Тебе придётся переехать в Тронхейм? — спрашивает Эвен с горечью, будто слова Исака задели его.  
  
— Если всё получится, то да. Но я ещё не знаю. Возможно, я подожду год или семестр.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
Эвен кажется расстроенным. И Исак уже какое-то время пробует кое-что новое — говорит о своих наблюдениях вслух.  
  
— Ты кажешься расстроенным, — произносит он.  
  
— Нет, — вздыхает Эвен, и смотрит вдаль через стекло перед ними. Исак рад, что он не смотрит ему в глаза. — Просто обдумываю.  
  
— Что обдумываешь?  
  
— Новую информацию. Не знаю, как я с этим справлюсь.  
  
— Справишься с чем?  
  
— С тем, — Эвен поворачивается и смотрит Исаку в глаза, его голос звучит на октаву ниже, — что я буду так далеко от тебя.  
  
Эвен произносит эти слова с такой искренностью, что Исак совершенно обескуражен и обезоружен. У него снова перехватывает горло.  
  
Тогда Эвен делает это. Широко-широко улыбается. И его прекрасная улыбка растягивается по всему лицу, от ушей к носу. Он улыбается и так искренне смеётся, и этот смех иногда сбивает Исака с толку.  
  
— Ты в порядке, Ис? — смеётся Эвен.  
  
 _Ис_. Исак не знает, в какой момент они стали использовать эти уменьшительные прозвища по отношению друг к другу, но такова теперь их реальность. Он — Ис, а Эвен — Эв. Это должно бы его беспокоить, но Исак прячет эту мысль подальше, как и всё остальное, чему не может найти рационального объяснения.  
  
— Ох, отвали, — тихо бормочет Исак, переводя взгляд за окно перед ними и стараясь не улыбаться.  
  
— Это улыбка? — снова смеётся Эвен.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
— О да, определённо похоже на улыбку.  
  
Исак закатывает глаза, потом тянет козырёк снепбека вниз, чтобы скрыть это.  
  
— Кто будет смешить тебя в Тронхейме, а?  
  
— Я не сказал, что еду туда! — фыркает Исак.  
  
— Так это правда? Я тебя смешу? Заставляю тебя улыбаться? — губы Эвена расплываются в ещё одну ослепительную улыбку. Исаку больно говорить с ним, когда он такой, когда от него исходит очарование, и солнечный свет, и теплота. Исак не может вынести его, когда Эвен такой. — Ты признаёшь мою способность заставлять тебя улыбаться?  
  
 _И задевать, и смеяться, и хотеть, и нуждаться, и кричать._  
  
— Не признаю я никакого дерьма, — вместо этого отвечает Исак.  
  
— Обожаю, когда ты забываешь о своих претенциозных словечках и начинаешь материться, как обычный мудак. Люблю, когда ты позволяешь себе продемонстрировать уязвимость.  
  
— Уязвимость? Ты хотел сказать раздражение? Ты вообще представляешь, насколько ты невыносим? — Исак закатывает глаза, пытаясь унять жар, который он чувствует на щеках.  
  
— А что случилось с нежеланием разбивать мне сердце в день окончания школы? — дуется Эвен, и в уголках его глаз снова собираются морщинки, которые нравится целовать Исаку, когда Эвен этого не замечает.  
  
— А что случилось с утверждением, что только любовь может разбить твоё сердце?  
  
Исак прикусывает язык, стоит ему произнести эти слова, и теперь у него горит грудь. Но это успокаивающий огонь, утешающий огонь. Эвен перестаёт смеяться, но улыбка остаётся на его лице, словно он собирается сделать что-то возмутительное. Так и происходит.  
  
Эвен не отвечает на дурацкий вопрос. Он просто прижимает колено к ноге Исака. Тихо, не произнося ни единого слова. Он прижимается коленом к его колену, и всё тело Исака охватывает огнём, как и его мысли.  
  
Потом Эвен наклоняется к нему, пока их лица не оказываются очень близко, пока всё, что может слышать Исак, — это его дыхание, пока ему не начинает казаться, что он может ощутить вкус воздуха между ними.  
  
— Если ты поедешь в Тронхейм, я тоже поеду в Тронхейм, — шепчет Эвен.  
  
И эти слова опаляют Исака стыдом и виной. Простой контакт, соприкосновение коленей, торжественное обещание, искренняя улыбка Эвена. Это глупо, но Исак хочет этому верить. Он хочет верить, что Эвен последовал бы за ним, если бы он решил покинуть город, хранящий в себе самые болезненные воспоминания. И это пугает его. Это наполняет его ужасом, потому что Исак не понимает.  
  
Он не понимает, почему Эвен не упоминает о том, что они теперь могут прикасаться друг к другу, когда захотят. Почему он по-прежнему притворяется, что им нужен дождь, или бассейн, или душ для прикосновений. Почему он касается его только тогда, когда знает, что Исак в этом больше всего нуждается. Как вот прямо здесь, прямо сейчас, посреди кебабной, когда они говорят о том, что он не смог закончить свой выпускной год, как остальные.  
  
Это ужасно постыдная мысль, но Исаку  _нужен_  Эвен. И это его пугает.  
  
— Ты же не можешь уехать без своего партнёра по науке. Правда?  
  
Исак скользит ногой по внутренней стороне бедра Эвена и прижимает к нему колено. Они смотрят друг на друга, пока глубоко внутри него не разрастается странное ощущение.  
И тогда до него доходит — осознание, что Эвен ведёт себя с ним очень осторожно после недавнего признания Исака.  
  
 _Ты не можешь уйти, если я так и не впустил тебя. Ты не можешь уйти, если ты никогда не был внутри._  
  
— Тебе не нужно меня спасать, или что ты там сейчас делаешь. Понимаешь? — признаётся Исак, когда выносить молчание уже невозможно. — Меня не нужно спасать.  
  
— Возможно, это ты спасаешь меня.  
  
Исак закатывает глаза и отклоняется от него. — Эвен…  
  
— Я имею в виду, что ты в буквальном смысле составляешь мне компанию в последний учебный день, когда абсолютно все, кого я знаю, отмечают и веселятся без меня, — улыбается Эвен. — Возможно, это ты спасаешь меня.  
  
В этом нет никакого смысла, но Исак решает оставить эту тему. В конце концов именно поэтому он изначально и предложил пойти в кебабную, после того как Эвен стал жаловаться, что до сих пор не разговаривает с парнями, а они всегда в последний учебный день ходили есть кебаб.  
  
— Ты мог бы поговорить с парнями.  
  
— Я поговорю, — кивает Эвен. — Только не сегодня. Сегодня я ем кебаб с тобой и обсуждаю гипотетическую возможность когда-нибудь уехать из Осло. Ну ты понимаешь. Ради науки.  
  
— Ради науки, — повторяет Исак, прищуриваясь. — Ты готов переехать ради науки.  
  
— Да. Просто поразительно, на что в наши дни готовы люди ради науки. Я слышал, что некоторые даже прибегают к ручной стимуляции и феллацио ради неё.  
  
Исак пихает его рюкзаком, и Эвен смеётся, давясь едой.  
  
.  
  
Исак провожает Эвена домой. Юлие ведёт его на ужин вечером, чтобы отпраздновать окончание школы. Это немного согревает сердце Исака — знание, что по крайней мере Эвену есть чего ждать.  
  
— Ты можешь пойти с нами, — говорит ему Эвен, когда до его квартиры остаётся пройти несколько улочек. — Уверен, мама будет в восторге, если ты присоединишься.  
  
— Я, э-э-э, я бы не хотел навязываться.  
  
— Так ты и не навязываешься. Ты же знаешь, что она тебя обожает.  
  
Лицо Исака вспыхивает, и он ненавидит, что кожа всегда выдаёт все его чувства. Он так сильно это ненавидит.  
  
— Предполагается, что сегодняшний вечер должен быть только для тебя.  
  
— Да, и я хочу, чтобы ты был там, — говорит Эвен. — Давай же. Ты сейчас мой единственный друг.  
  
 _Друг._  
  
Исак никогда не считал себя другом Эвена. Их отношения всегда были либо деловыми, либо чисто физическими. Дружба находится в другом измерении, о котором он даже не пытался думать. Друзья? Они не друзья. Дружба подразумевает доверие, и любовь, и обеспокоенность, и…  
  
— Я даже поделюсь с тобой своей картошкой фри.  
  
.  
  
Они сидят рядом за овальным столиком с красивыми столовыми приборами, а Юлие расположилась напротив. Это роскошный ресторан с длинными бархатными шторами. Исак видит, что Юлие гордится Эвеном и пытается продемонстрировать это, как-то вознаградить его. На ней симпатичное бирюзовое платье и серёжки. От неё исходит лёгкий аромат парфюма, а волосы уложены в причёску. Она выглядит прекрасно, но кажется немного взволнованной несмотря на то, что смеётся над всем, что говорит Эвен.  
  
Юлие так сильно любит своего сына, и Исак горит от зависти, но в этом нет злобы. Он тоже гордится Эвеном. На Эвене красивая рубашка и брюки, волосы уложены гелем. И Эвен, и Юлие нарядились ради сегодняшнего мероприятия, и Исак обязательно задумался бы, что чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, если бы не был так очарован, наблюдая за ними. Их взаимодействие можно было бы охарактеризовать словом «благотворное».  
  
— Спасибо, что пришёл, Исак, — с улыбкой говорит ему Юлие.  
  
— Спасибо, что пригласили меня.  
  
Он медленно потягивает воду и надеется, что она не заметила, что он специально заказал самое дешёвое блюдо в меню. Он ест картошку фри Эвена и разражается тирадой по поводу генетического редактирования, когда Юлие упоминает, что читала об этом статью. Они говорят о недавно вышедших блокбастерах, в то время как Эвен закрывает лицо рукой, разыгрывая раздражение. Они немного обсуждают музыку 70-х и 80-х, так как выясняется, что Эвен в последнее время регулярно слушает её дома. И Исак улыбается, когда Юлие замечает, что его влияние на Эвена начинает сказываться на их отношениях с соседями.  
  
Ужин проходит идеально, пока в ресторан не заходят Мутта и Юсеф с семьями. Они оба подходят к их столику и целуют Юлие в обе щёки. Исак не может не завидовать такому простому жесту. Эвен встаёт, чтобы обнять парней и поприветствовать их родственников. Всё это мучительно неловко, и Исаку хотелось бы сделать происходящее менее болезненным.  
  
— Приятно вас видеть, — повторяет Исак, пряча руки за спиной. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Мутты. В нём застыли вопросы, на которые у Исака нет ответов. Но он полагает, что это довольно странная ситуация — то, что он ужинает с Эвеном и его мамой.  
  
— Исак… Исак мой э-э-э… — пытается представить его Эвен, когда родители Юсефа спрашивают его об этом.  
  
— Он — член семьи, — говорит Юлие, заставляя сердце Исака глухо стучать в груди. — Исак — член семьи. Правда, Исак?  
  
Исак смотрит на Эвена, чувствуя, будто выходит за рамки, но тот лишь кротко улыбается, словно только что услышал забавную шутку. Исак вопросительно смотрит на него, на что Эвен беззвучно шепчет слово «кровосмешение». Исак фыркает так громко, что чуть не роняет стакан с водой на стол. Они оба хихикают, пока лицо Эвена снова не мрачнеет.  
  
И позже, когда парни с семьями отходят к своим столикам, Исак не может перестать смотреть на одинокую руку Эвена, лежащую рядом с тарелкой. Ему бы хотелось взять Эвена за руку. Исак знает, что ему больно. Он всегда может сказать, когда Эвену больно. Обычно он затихает, но реагирует на всё чересчур бурно. Его смех начинает звучать фальшиво. Морщинки по-прежнему собираются в уголках глаз, но не так, как когда он смеётся искренне. Он слишком старается. Исак знает, когда Эвену больно, и он бы хотел прикоснуться к нему, чтобы помочь выработать гормоны счастья, которые так ему нужны сейчас.  
  
Юлие опережает его. Она хватает Эвена за руку, лежащую на столе, и сжимает её.  
  
— Я так тобой горжусь, малыш, — говорит она, потом подносит его руку к губам и целует. — Очень-очень горжусь.  
  
— Перестань, — хихикает Эвен, отнимая руку.  
  
Исак наконец понимает, что тёплое щекочущее чувство у него в животе — это гордость. Он тоже  _гордится_  Эвеном.  
  
.  
  
Юлие высаживает их у коллективета, и Исак не может не покраснеть, когда Эвен говорит, что переночует у него. Он даже не может посмотреть Юлие в глаза, не говоря уже об Эвене.  
  
Они отправляются на короткую прогулку, чтобы дать Эскилю возможность убежать на очередное свидание и не подвергаться допросу с его стороны. И Исак спотыкается, когда они карабкаются по лестнице, и Эвен так близко позади него. Они не оставались одни в замкнутом пространстве с той ночи в палатке, потому что на обратном пути в Осло Эвен подвозил двоих посетителей фестиваля, которые ни на секунду не затыкались во время поездки. Исак чувствует нервозность и неуверенность.  
  
Он пытается открыть замок ключом, пока Эвен терпеливо ждёт, опираясь на стену и с любопытством наблюдая за ним.  
  
— Дыши, Исак, — дразнит он.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
Исак тратит так много времени, пытаясь открыть дверь, что Линн решает покинуть уютный диван и прийти ему на помощь.  
  
— Ты забыл, как пользоваться ключами, или… — она делает паузу, увидев Эвена. — О. Ясно.  
  
— Хм, мы потусим немного, — говорит Исак, словно оправдываясь.  
  
— Мило. Привет, Эвен.  
  
— Привет, Линн. Как твои дела? — отвечает он с улыбкой, всегда с улыбкой.  _Он может перестать улыбаться?_  
  
— Всё по-старому. У тебя?  
  
— Всё по-старому.  
  
.  
  
— Это больно?  
  
Эвен задаёт вопрос тихо и неожиданно. Он лежит на боку, подпирая голову рукой, его локоть упирается в любимую подушку Исака. У него голая грудь, потому что выяснилось, что он не хочет испортить свою красивую рубашку. Он смотрит на Исака, лежащего на спине в самом удобном свитере и устремившего взгляд в потолок, потому что ему тяжело дышать, когда Эвен настолько рядом, когда его обнажённая кожа так близко.  
  
 _«Это больно?»_  
  
Вопрос довольно неопределённый. Исак мог бы притвориться, что не понимает, о чём спрашивает Эвен. Он мог бы притвориться, что того разговора не было. Но он не хочет.  
  
— Нет, — так же тихо отвечает Исак. — Сейчас нет, — добавляет он.  
  
— А когда обычно больно?  
  
— Я не знаю, — врёт Исак. Больше всего болит, когда его мысли закручиваются в водоворот, когда его переполняют беспомощность и воспоминания, которые он хотел бы похоронить навсегда.  
  
— Ты всегда спишь в одежде? Даже когда ты один?  
  
— Да, — отвечает Исак. Он пытается не обращать внимания на то, насколько вопросы Эвена назойливы.  
  
— Потому что тебе так удобнее?  
  
— Потому что, если я этого не вижу, значит этого не существует.  
  
Это простые слова, но Исак понимает скрытый в них философский смысл, только когда они слетают с его губ. Это аналогия со всем остальным. Не только с ожогом на его сердце. Это обо всём. Обо всём, от чего он бежит. Обо всём, что он предпочитает игнорировать.  
  
— Но это существует, — бормочет Эвен низким сонным голосом. Он так успокаивает. Как рука, запутавшаяся в волосах. — Отказ признать существование этого называется отрицанием и подавлением.  
  
— Ты проводишь слишком много времени со своим психотерапевтом, Эвен.  
  
— Возможно, если ты примешь, что оно существует, тебе больше не будет больно.  
  
— Ты поэтому захотел остаться ночевать? Чтобы проникнуть в глубины моей психики и спасти меня от предполагаемого отрицания и подавления?  
  
— Нет. Я просто хочу спать с тобой.  
  
У Исака перехватывает дыхание, и тело непроизвольно напрягается.  
  
— То есть я хотел сказать рядом. Рядом с тобой. Не в смысле «с тобой», — мгновенно поправляет себя Эвен. — Не в смысле, что я хочу переспать с тобой.  
  
Сердце Исака начинает быстрее колотиться в груди, слова Эвена лишь ухудшают ситуацию. Комната начинает немного кружиться перед глазами, кожа горит под свитером. Он задумывается об этом. О сексе с Эвеном.  
  
— Ох, я совсем не это хотел сказать, — вздыхает Эвен. — Я не говорю, что не хочу этого, в смысле в принципе. Ну то есть я бы не возражал заняться с тобой сексом. То есть я бы с удовольствием это сделал. Не в качестве благотворительности. Я бы определённо был активным участником, ну, понимаешь. Я получаю удовольствие от наших экспериментов, и… Просто сейчас я здесь не для этого. Я просто…  
  
— Эвен, пожалуйста, замолчи. Мне за тебя неловко, — говорит Исак.  
  
— Я звучу как полный дебил, вау, — хихикает Эвен, у него горят щёки, и, кажется, он сильно нервничает.  
  
— Всё нормально. Я понимаю о чём ты. Не переживай.  
  
— Я просто лучше сплю, когда ты рядом. Вот и всё, — говорит он, и это звучит как признание. Милое, сладкое признание.  
  
 _Я тоже лучше сплю, когда ты рядом._  
  
— Но я могу спать на полу, если хочешь.  
  
.  
  
Эвен не спит на полу. Он спит прямо рядом с ним. Он уютно устраивается на боку и спит, как будто это обычное дело, когда два парня спят в одной кровати ради науки, в паре сантиметров друг от друга.  
  
Но Исак не может спать. Он закрывает глаза и пытается, но тщетно.  
  
В какой-то момент он садится и притягивает колени к груди. Он смотрит, как Эвен спит на животе, положив голову на руки, обнимающие любимую подушку Исака. Свет уличных фонарей отбрасывает странные тени на его лицо и спину, но Исак по-прежнему видит его в темноте. Он видит мышцы над его лопатками и гладкую кожу, покрывающую их. Он видит, как серые штаны, которые Эвен позаимствовал у него, низко сидят на бёдрах. Он видит, как движется его тело, когда Эвен вдыхает и выдыхает воздух.  
  
Исак по-прежнему может его видеть. И Эвен высокий, и крепкий, и надёжный.  
  
Исак смотрит на него до тех пор, пока не чувствует, как его тело начинает реагировать на близость. Он опускает глаза на колени, переполненный виной и стыдом, ощущая, как кровь устремляется вниз. Пока не становится невозможным это отрицать. Его возбуждение.  
  
Он возбуждён, и он не может списать это ни на какие внешние факторы или стимулы, лишь на то, что Эвен спит рядом, такой беззащитный в своей обнажённости.  
  
Это невозможно отрицать. Исак пытается найти объяснение в своих мыслях, но ничего не приходит в голову. Его тело реагирует на то, что он видит, и при этом он не пьян. Его мысли не затуманены. Он не находится под влиянием эмоций. Нет никакой физической связи, заставляющей кровь приливать к члену. Нет, у Исака нет оправданий. Его мозг в идеальном рабочем состоянии.  
  
Этот эксперимент доказывает лишь одну гипотезу, лишь одну теорию.  
  
Но Исак не готов. Он не признает это. Этого не может быть.  
  
Возможно, это остаточные эффекты их связи. Или, может, дело просто в Эвене. Возможно, он испытывает влечение именно к Эвену. Возможно, его атомы притягиваются к атомам Эвена из-за какой-то химической реакции, которая управляет их взаимодействием.  
  
Точно. Возможно, Исака привлекает Эвен не потому, что он парень, а потому, что это Эвен.  
И если Исак подождёт, то это влечение утихнет, подчиняясь законам энтропии, и он снова станет свободным и сможет нормально функционировать.  
  
Возможно.  
  
Но это неправда. Это уже случалось раньше. Это уже много раз случалось раньше.  
  
Исак помнит, как чувствовал себя тогда и как чувствует себя сейчас. Это та же потребность, закипающая кровь, головокружение, покалывание кожи, выступающий пот, сокращение мышц. Тогда его тело было меньше, но испытывало такое же желание, такую же запретную страсть.  
  
Он возвращается мыслями в прошлое, о котором не думал так долго. Он изо всех сил старался навсегда похоронить эти мысли. Потому что, если он этого не видит, значит этого не существует.  
  
Но он чувствует это сейчас. Он помнит. Трепет, который испытывал, когда крупное тело касалось его сзади, прижимаясь возбуждённым членом к пояснице, когда ощущал мужские руки на своих бёдрах.  _Хельге_. Он помнит, как сильно он ему нравился, каким наивным, и счастливым, и неловким был Исак, как сильно хотел и ждал этого, как он любил стоять с ним в толпе и ходить с ним на концерты. Как сильно Хельге восхищался его длинными золотыми волосами. Исак помнит.  
  
Он также помнит, как больно обжёгся, когда всё закончилось, когда его бросили и смешали с грязью.  
  
Ему по-прежнему больно, воспоминания до сих пор такие жестокие и яркие, что заново вскрывают немного зажившую рану, и он уже не думает о возбуждении. Исак прижимает руку к груди и пытается унять боль.  
  
Он концентрируется на Эвене.  
  
 _Эвен никогда бы так со мной не поступил._  
  
Исак смотрит на Эвена, пока его сердце не начинает снова биться ровно.  
  
— Ты на меня всю ночь будешь пялиться? — раздаётся вдруг низкий и хриплый голос Эвена. Его глаза закрыты. Но он не спит. Как давно он не спит?  
  
— Я не могу заснуть, — признаётся Исак.  
  
— Иди сюда, — бормочет Эвен, поворачиваясь на бок и поднимая руку, чтобы показать, куда именно Исаку следует идти.  
  
Исак не задаёт вопросов. Он поворачивается, ложится на кровать и позволяет Эвену обнять его со спины.  
  
Он подумает об этом завтра. А сегодня они могут прикасаться друг к другу. Сегодня они не притворяются.  
  
— Кстати, я тоже раньше спал в свитерах, — шепчет Эвен позади него, и его тёплое дыхание щекочет шею Исака. — Я тоже раньше думал, что если я этого не вижу, то этого там нет.  
  
— Что изменилось? — спрашивает Исак, снова чувствуя благодарность, как и каждый раз, когда Эвен открывается ему.  
  
— Я решил перестать себе врать, — отвечает Эвен, обеими руками обнимая Исака за живот и легко сжимая. — Я решил признать и принять, что они там есть. Понимаешь? Что я сделал это с собой и со своим телом. Что это произошло. Что-то типа этого.  
  
Исак закрывает глаза и выдыхает через нос. Его тело отчаянно хочет хоть какой-то разрядки, но голова, кажется, набита ватой.  
  
— Тебе больше нравится спать без одежды? — спрашивает Исак.  
  
— Нет, я по-прежнему сплю одетым, когда я один. — Он чувствует, что Эвен улыбается. — Как я уже сказал, я просто не хотел испортить мою рубашку, вот и всё.  
  
 _Ты специально мучаешь меня. Я мог бы одолжить тебе грёбаную футболку._  
  
— Интересно, — говорит Исак. — То есть ты теперь так себя ведёшь? Спишь голым в кроватях других людей, чтобы сохранить свои рубашки?  
  
— Как ты можешь ждать, что я буду лежать тут в одежде, когда ты рядом, весь такой горячий?  
  
— Заткнись! — Исак пихает его локтем, внезапно чувствуя невероятное смущение.  
  
— Не надо быть таким самоуверенным. Я имею в виду, что ты правда сейчас очень горячий, у тебя высокая температура. Я уже вспотел.  
  
Исак пытается выбраться из объятий Эвена, разыгрывая раздражение, но длинные руки Эвена снова притягивают его к груди, которая сотрясается от сдерживаемого смеха.  
  
— Давай просто поспим. Ладно?  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Они спят.

.  
  
Исак просыпается от звука щёлкающей камеры. Ему нужно мгновение, чтобы распознать звук, и ещё немного времени, чтобы открыть глаза.  
  
Сделав это, он обнаруживает нависающего над его кроватью Эскиля, который направляет на них с Эвеном телефон и делает фотографию, несколько фотографий.  
  
— Эскиль! — стонет Исак, мгновенно выбираясь из объятий Эвена и садясь в кровати. — Сейчас же удали их!  
  
— Ох, мальчики! Ох, моё сердце. Оно сейчас разорвётся. Я не знаю, как это пережить! — возбуждённо взвизгивает Эскиль.  
  
— Дай мне свой телефон!  
  
— Я распечатаю эти фотографии и развешу их по всей квартире. Это же мечта, ставшая реальностью. Ты даже не представляешь!  
  
— Эскиль!  
  
— Я же тебе говорил, малыш Иисус. Дело в геях. Все геи могут к тебе прикасаться! Твоё заболевание проявляется только в отношении натуралов. Ты только для геев! Ты обязательно должен пойти со мной на Прайд на этой неделе! О боже, как будет смешно, когда ты обожжёшь всех этих натуралок, которые обожают тусоваться с геями, потому что им не нужно пытаться угадать, почему они нас не интересуют. Наконец-то у нас есть настоящий гей-радар!  
  
Исак хватает подушку и стонет, зарываясь в неё лицом, в то время как проснувшийся Эвен смеётся рядом. Он смеётся так сильно, что Исак с трудом сдерживает улыбку.  
  
— Я тебя убью, — вздыхает Исак.  
  
— Можешь это сделать после того, как уйдёт твой гость, — улыбается Эскиль.  
  
— Так я теперь гость? — хохочет Эвен.  
  
— Не ты, Остин Батлер. Да, ты, конечно, высокий и шикарный, и мне бы очень хотелось увидеть, что скрывается под этими штанами, но не всё в этом мире вертится вокруг тебя, ясно?  
  
— Эскиль! — снова кричит Исак.  
  
— Ладно, ладно. Неважно. Но ты, возможно, захочешь что-нибудь сделать со своими растрёпанными волосами, Исабель.  
  
— О чём ты вообще болтаешь?  
  
— Тебя в гостиной ждёт гость, — говорит Эскиль.  
  
— Кто?  
  
.  
  
Это Юнас. Он, должно быть, писал Исаку, но тот забыл проверить телефон накануне, сосредоточив всё внимание на Эвене и его важном дне.  
  
— Хм. Твои волосы выглядят… интересно, — шутит Юнас.  
  
— Я много ворочаюсь во сне, — смущённо говорит Исак. — Ты и сам знаешь.  
  
— А Эвен тоже много ворочается? Потому что его волосы…  
  
— О боже! — Исак закрывает лицо руками, сгорая от стыда.  
  
— Эй. Я счастлив за тебя.  
  
— Это не то, что ты думаешь! Он просто…  
  
— Он просто поцеловал тебя в щёку, прежде чем улизнуть.  
  
 _Блядь._  
  
У Исака особо не было времени оценить этот жест — это чрезмерное проявление чувств со стороны Эвена.  
  
 _«Это за что?»  
  
«За кебаб и за всё остальное вчера»._  
  
Исак до сих пор чувствует, как поцелуй горит на его щеке. Это был нежный поцелуй. Полные губы, скользящие по горящей коже. Это было «спасибо».  
  
— Он это сделал, чтобы меня позлить! Он это делает с тех пор, как выяснил, что мы снова можем прикасаться друг к другу. Ничего больше.  
  
Произнося эти слова, Исак чувствует себя ребёнком. Ему стыдно. Он горит.  
  
.  
  
— Может, он — твоя вторая половинка, — говорит Юнас.  
  
Они лежат сейчас на траве, и солнце безжалостно обжигает кожу. Они пришли в парк рядом с домом Юнаса, и Исак включил музыку на телефоне, а Юнас скрутил им косяк.  
  
— Ты и двух затяжек не сделал, — фыркает Исак. — Тебе солнце голову напекло?  
  
— Я серьёзно. Может, он — твой соулмейт, или что-то типа этого, и поэтому он может к тебе прикасаться.  
  
— Эскиль тоже может, — признаётся Исак, пока Юнас не начал развивать эту опасную тему. Он не хочет об этом думать, совсем не хочет.  
  
— О.  
  
— Ну то есть я ему не разрешаю, потому что не хочу его обжечь, но да, однажды он меня напоил, и я дал слабину, и в результате он обнимал меня на полу.  
  
— Я не знал. Вау. Это круто. Рад за тебя.  
  
Они докуривают первый косяк, и Юнас скручивает им второй.  
  
— Хочешь попробовать? — спрашивает Юнас.  
  
— Попробовать что?  
  
— Прикосновения.  
  
— Нет. Не особенно, — отвечает Исак.  
  
— Почему нет?  
  
— Не хочу тебя обжечь.  
  
— Ты не обожжёшь. Я буду осторожен.  
  
Последний раз, когда Юнас был  _осторожен_ , они оказались в больнице. Исак ни за что не хочет повторения той ночи.  
  
— Лучше не знать. Я не хочу снова разочароваться.  
  
— Понимаю.  
  
Они курят в тишине, пока Исаку не начинает казаться, что он парит в воздухе. Они никогда не делали этого раньше. Они были слишком маленькими, и Юнас считал Исака чем-то очень хрупким, после того как он лишился чувства осязания. Он никогда не курил с ним. Он никогда не пытался испортить его. Возможно, из-за его мамы. Или потому, что компания Исака перестала приносить радость. Нет ничего весёлого в том, чтобы проводить своё время с излишне самокритичными людьми, которые анализируют и ненавидят всё вокруг. Исак не уверен.  
  
— Мы с Эвой снова вместе.  
  
— Я не знал, что вы снова расставались.  
  
— Мы брали паузу, — говорит Юнас. — Но я её люблю, и она любит меня, и нам нет смысла не быть вместе.  
  
Исак чувствует, как ревность и зависть разливаются в крови.  
  
— Я за тебя счастлив, — говорит он.  
  
— А что насчёт тебя? — спрашивает Юнас.  
  
— Что насчёт меня?  
  
— Тебя кто-нибудь интересует?  
  
— Хм, дай подумать, — задумчиво тянет Исак. — Недавно меня очень заинтересовал Артюр Рембо, особенно его работа «Одно лето в аду». Она очень сильно повлияла на сюрреалистов и даже вдохновила такое движение как экзистенциализм. Сартр многое почерпнул из его поэзии. Ты знал, что он опубликовал все свои работы до того, как ему исполнился двадцать один год?  
  
Исак рассеянно продолжает свою болтовню, потому что он лучше тысячу раз умрёт, чем продолжит развивать тему, начатую ранее. Но это Юнас, и, если кто и умеет разговаривать с Исаком, когда тот начинает выпендриваться, так это он.  
  
— А ещё у Рембо был бурный роман с Полем Верленом, и он заставил его уйти от жены и сына, чтобы погрузиться в жизнь, полную поэзии и излишеств, — говорит Юнас. — Ему было всего семнадцать, когда взрослый мужчина безумно в него влюбился. Настоящая легенда.  
  
Исак молчит. Он забыл о гомосексуальных наклонностях Рембо, когда случайно упомянул его имя. Разумеется.  
  
— Ещё он был очень привлекательным. Настоящий красавчик.  
  
— Какого хрена? — фыркает Исак, слегка закашливаясь дымом.  
  
— А что? Это правда, — смеётся Юнас. — Не знаю, зачем он тратил своё время на Верлена. По-моему, он был достоин гораздо лучшего. Легенда в истории сексуальных меньшинств.  
  
Исак морщится каждый раз, когда Юнас произносит словосочетание «сексуальные меньшинства». Он не может этого выносить. Но он благодарен за то, что Юнас старается, что он замечает. Он всегда знал. Он всегда заботился о нём. И он никогда не осуждал.  
  
— Можно испытывать влечение только к одному человеку? — выпаливает Исак, следя глазами за проплывающим над ними облаком странной формы.  
  
— В каком смысле?  
  
— В сексуальном и интеллектуальном. Я знаю, что в наше время все одержимы ярлыками — гей, натурал, пан, би, бла-бла-бла. Но может человек испытывать привязанность к кому-то одному? Хотеть разговаривать и делать что-то только с одним человеком? Есть для этого какой-то ярлык или определение?  
  
— Да. Конечно, — говорит Юнас.  
  
— Хм? — Исак поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
  
— Это называется влюблённость.  
  
Исак снова закашливается, только на этот раз ему приходится сесть, потому что на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Юнас смеётся рядом.  
  
— Это самая абсурдная вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал!  
  
— Я знаю, что ты не веришь в любовь. Но ты можешь считать меня доказательством, если хочешь. Я люблю Эву. Правда люблю. Я бы не стал тебе врать. Всё по-настоящему. Я живой пример. Если пример существует, значит это реально.  
  
— Но примера нет. Ты думаешь, что есть. Сейчас ты так считаешь под влиянием гормонов и химических веществ в теле и голове. Но вы можете снова расстаться, когда влияние этих веществ закончится. Ты знаешь это лучше, чем кто бы то ни было, — возражает Исак.  
  
— И что? Иногда отношения заканчиваются, но это не значит, что они не были настоящими, пока продолжались.  
  
— Это само по себе ложное умозаключение. Как можно основывать какую-то концепцию на обещании «вечности» и считать её настоящей постоянной величиной, если доказано, что её бесконечность конечна?  
  
— Жизнь — это не математическое уравнение или линейная диаграмма, Исак. Любовь не должна быть диаграммой. Она скорее похожа на синусоидальную функцию.  
  
— Точно, можно подумать, что её нижние и верхние точки пропорциональны.  
  
— Что за хрень? — хмурится Юнас.  
  
— Синусоидальная функция — это периодический сигнал с одинаковой амплитудой. Так что ты, наверное, имел в виду несинусоидальную периодическую функцию.  
  
— Господи, Исак. Ты можешь хоть на секунду перестать вести себя как невероятный лузер и просто послушать меня. Ты же знаешь, я не такой научный задрот, как ты.  
  
Исак смеётся. Наконец-то он выиграл один из их невозможных интеллектуальных споров.  
  
— Ладно. Любовь — это хаотичная, несинусоидальная кривая, похожая на единорога.  
  
— Ты невозможный, — улыбается Юнас, делая глубокую затяжку.  
  
— А ты безнадёжный романтик, который в один прекрасный день столкнётся с горькой правдой.  
  
— По крайней мере я не отрицаю своих чувств.  
  
— Я ничего не отрицаю!  
  
— Я просто хочу сказать, что, что бы ты ни выбрал, что бы ты ни делал и что бы ты ни позволял себя чувствовать, я всегда буду рядом и поддержу тебя. Ясно? Для этого и нужны лучшие друзья.  
  
Исак смотрит Юнасу в глаза и не видит в них ничего кроме искренности и доброты. То, что они снова общаются — одна из самых важных вещей, что произошла в этом году. И он невероятно благодарен.  
  
Но их отношения теперь ощущаются иначе. Юнас бесконечно дорог Исаку, но он больше не может назвать его лучшим другом.  
  
Исак ничего не может поделать с ощущением, что потерял своего лучшего друга много лет назад, когда временное помутнение рассудка лишило его возможности мыслить, когда он начал путать химические вещества, атакующие его мозг каждый раз, когда он проводил время с Юнасом, с «чувствами».  
  
У него никогда не было «чувств» к Юнасу. Он просто стал зависим от него, вцепился в него как человек, которого только что жестоко предали. Хельге глубоко ранил Исака, а Юнасу пришлось разбираться с последствиями. Они никогда не говорили об этом, но Юнас всегда знал. И Исак спутал утешение и заботу, переросшие в слепую необходимость, с «чувствами».  
  
Исак потерял своего лучшего друга в тот же момент, когда начал обжигать людей.  
  
В телефоне играет «November Rain» в исполнении Guns N’ Roses, и Исак не обращает на это внимания, пока не замечает пристального взгляда Юнаса.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Эта песня, — задумчиво произносит Юнас.  
  
— Что с ней?  
  
— Раньше ты всегда закатывал истерику, стоило только её услышать.  
  
— Полагаю, это в прошлом, — пожимает плечами Исак.  
  
— Что изменилось?  
  
— Я?  
  
И это самый немногословный разговор в мире, но они уже сказали друг другу больше, чем за прошедшие годы. Исак мог бы рассказать ему, что эта песня случайно заиграла, когда они ехали с Эвеном на фестиваль, и что он не захотел её пропускать, потому что Эвену она нравилась. Он мог бы рассказать Юнасу, что он научился заново любить эту песню, и что теперь она связана с совсем другим воспоминанием. Но он не станет. Это слишком личное.  
  
— Ты давно его видел? — спрашивает Юнас.  
  
— Кого?  
  
— Ты знаешь кого.  
  
— Знаешь, он не Волдеморт. Ты можешь произносить его имя, — говорит Исак.  
  
— Ладно. Хельге. Ты его видел?  
  
— Нет. С чего бы?  
  
— Я слышал, он спрашивает о тебе.  
  
 _Да пошёл он._  
  
— Интересно, — произносит Исак настолько равнодушно, насколько может. — И где же ты это слышал?  
  
— Возможно, он написал мне на Фейсбуке. Я думаю, он узнал, что ты больше не общаешься с родителями, и он бы хотел приехать в Осло, чтобы с тобой поговорить.  
  
Исаку требуется время, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Злость яростно полыхает у него внутри, но он не показывает этого. Не потому, что Юнас осудил бы его, но потому, что Исак слишком горд, чтобы хотя бы признать, что эти слова взволновали его.  
  
— Я настолько же заинтересован в разговоре с ним, как в том, чтобы пососать чьи-нибудь пальцы на ногах, — говорит Исак.  
  
— Что это значит?  
  
— Какого хрена? Что мне это совершенно неинтересно? — фыркает Исак.  
  
— Ну не знаю, чувак. У всех свои кинки. Я не осуждаю.  
  
— Фуууу! — начинает хохотать Исак. — Что с тобой не так?  
  
— Что не так с  _тобой_! Кто вообще придумывает такие аналогии?  
  
— Отвали. Ясно?  
  
Они смеются, пока Исак не чувствует, что напряжение отпускает его.  
  
— То есть, я так понимаю, ты не будешь с ним встречаться? — спрашивает Юнас.  
  
— Неа.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Хорошо? — Исак поворачивается на бок и улыбается.  
  
— Ага. Я как бы послал его на хуй. Было бы неловко, если бы ты захотел с ним поговорить.  
  
Исак снова разражается смехом. — Ты? Пацифист Юнас посылает кого-то на хуй? Вау. Что происходит?  
  
— Мой пацифистский кулак отправится на интересное свидание с его носом, если я его встречу. Ты это знаешь.  
  
— Боже. Ты прямо как Эвен, — рассеянно бросает Исак, прежде чем понимает, что это значит.  
  
— Эвен? — Юнас резко садится. — Ты рассказал Эвену?  
  
— Не совсем, но можно сказать, что он в курсе определённых вещей, — говорит Исак.  
  
— О, окей. Мило.  
  
— Мило?  
  
— Ну то есть хорошо, что ты кому-то рассказал, — поясняет Юнас.  
  
— Я рассказал  _тебе_.  
  
— Ты не рассказал мне. Я узнал. Это разные вещи.  
  
— Ты концентрируешься на незначительных деталях, Юнас.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Мы что, весь день будем задавать риторические вопросы? — Исак закатывает глаза.  
  
— Не знаю. Что скажешь?  
  
— Боже! — стонет Исак. — Ладно. Я сдаюсь!  
  
Юнас смеётся, подмигивая Исаку. — Пока 1-1.  
  
— О, да что ты!  
  
— И что сказал Эвен, когда ты ему рассказал? — спрашивает Юнас.  
  
— Ха-ха, какой плавный переход.  
  
— Это он так сказал?  
  
— Заткнись, — смеётся Исак.  
  
— 2-1. Тебе нужно догонять, Исси.  
  
— Не называй меня так, — говорит Исак, но он улыбается.  
  
— Конечно. Так что сказал Эвен?  
  
— Он меня остановил и сказал, что я ничего не обязан ему рассказывать, — отвечает Исак.  _Потом он целовал меня так сильно, так страстно и так долго, что я забыл своё им_ я. — Но, когда такое случается, он ведёт себя как ребёнок.  
  
— Переживать за любимого человека не значит вести себя как ребёнок, Исак.  
  
— Боже! Я не его «любимый человек». У нас очень рациональная договорённость. Так что перестань мне навязывать свои идеалистические идеи о любви. Для меня это звучит как рождественский гимн.  
  
— Я люблю рождественские гимны.  
  
— Я знаю. В этом и смысл, — улыбается Исак.  
  
— То есть он побьёт Хельге, если встретит его?  
  
— Эвен не жестокий. Он больше по миру и всепрощению. К тому же я так и не дошёл до той части, которая заставила бы его захотеть причинить Хельге боль, — говорит Исак. — К тому же если кто его и побьёт, то это буду я.  
  
— Понятно. Понятно, — задумчиво говорит Юнас. — То есть у вас с Эвеном всё нормально?  
  
 _Нет. Ему меня жалко._  
  
— Да. Мы приятели по науке, как и всегда.  
  
— Ха, это теперь так называется? — фыркает Юнас.  
  
— Ты ужасно бесишь.  
  
— 3-1. Я выиграл.  
  
— А я получил бесплатную травку. Ну и кто тут по-настоящему выиграл, а?  
  
— Боже, как я по тебе скучал! — вздыхает Юнас, но его улыбка полна теплоты.  
  
 _«Я тоже по тебе скучаю»_ , — хочет сказать Исак. Но он не может. Он не скажет. Он больше не знает, что это значит.  
  


________________________________________  
 **Эв  
16:29**

  
  
  
(надпись на картинке: Привет ♥ Мне нравятся твои розовые щёчки)  
  


?

  
  
Просто увидел это и подумал о тебе :)  
  


Ок

  
  
Тебе нужно совершенствовать навыки переписки  
  


?

  
  
Ты раздражаешь  
  


:)

  
  
Всё ещё с Юнасом?  
  


Нет, я почти дома

  
  
Не хочешь потусоваться?

  
Я только утром тебя видел

  
  
Я по тебе скучаю  
  


Ты скучаешь по окситоцину и допамину с серотонином,  
которые выделаются у тебя в организме, когда ты со мной

  
  
Точно  
Называй, как хочешь  
Не хочешь поплавать?  
  


Давай завтра?  
Мне нужно кое-что сделать вечером

  
  
Ок :)  
Напиши мне  
  


Зачем?

  
  
В смысле зачем?  
  


Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе написал? Есть причина?

  
  
Зачем воспринимать всё так буквально?  
  


:)

 

________________________________________

  
  
Исаку нужно побыть одному. Дело не в том, что присутствие Эвена для него в тягость. Просто ему нужно обдумать события прошлой ночи. Объятья, непрошенная нежность, поцелуй в щёку утром, глупые сообщения.  
  
Исак беспокоится. Он беспокоится, потому что Эвен, должно быть, воспринял произошедшее между ними в палатке как новый виток в их «партнёрстве». Он говорит о «сексе с ним» и о том, чтобы быть в нём «активным участником». Он посылает ему дурацкие сообщения и пишет абсурдные вещи типа «я по тебе скучаю». Исак не может не переживать о том, что рамки их договорённостей расширяются.  
  
Он осознаёт, что это его вина, что он стал инициатором того, что случилось в палатке. И он жаждет физического контакта и целыми днями мечтает о том, чтобы снова почувствовать губы Эвена на своём члене. Но его не устраивает, во что превратится от этого их «партнёрство». Ему будет неловко снова раздеться перед Эвеном, когда кровь не будет бурлить от адреналина после посещения концерта под дождём.  
  
И разве его участие в сексуальных актах с Эвеном не является признанием гомосексуальных наклонностей и желаний? Какое он сможет найти объяснение, если всё это перестанет быть разовым мероприятием?  
  
Исак знает, что он не гомосексуал. Он знает, что его влечение к Эвену — это отклонение, результат какой-то аномалии в химических процессах. Он знает, что рано или поздно оно исчезнет, что желание физической близости с ним — это лишь побочный эффект того, что Эвен — единственный человек, осмеливающийся так бездумно к нему прикасаться.  
  
Исак всё это знает. Он боится того, что думает об этом Эвен. Он не хочет причинять ему боль. Он знает, как хрупка его психика, и не хочет добавлять причин для расстройств.  
Ему нужно подумать.   
  


________________________________________  
 **Эв  
21:28**

  
  
Во сколько ты хочешь пойти завтра плавать?  
  


Хм, в 15:00?

  
  
Какой водоём?  
  


Мы не можем просто пойти в бассейн?

  
  
В наш обычный закрытый бассейн? Почему? На улице тепло  
  


Туда хотя бы никто не писает

  
  
Как ты можешь быть в этом уверен  
  


Фу, мерзость

  
  
Или ты просто хочешь плавать со мной вдвоём? : p  
Хочешь провести какие-то эксперименты наедине?  
Нужно будет что-то сосать?  
  


Ты уже закончил вести себя как ребёнок?

  
  
Неважно  
Что ты сейчас делаешь?  
  


Думаю

  
  
О чём?  
  


О геномном редактировании и о том,  
что бы сказал по этому поводу Пруст

  
  
То есть ты дрочишь?  
  


ЭВЕН

  
  
Что? Lol  
  


Мне нужно кое-что сделать  
Потом поговорим

  
  
Ок, напиши мне :)  
и не говори «зачем»

________________________________________

  
  
Исак и Линн смотрят какой-то сериал по ТВ, когда в гостиную заходит Эскиль с блёстками и тушью на лице, ещё более радостный и возбуждённый, чем обычно.  
  
— Ты что, побывал внутри единорога или что? — стонет Исак, когда Эскиль усаживается рядом и пытается его обнять.  
  
— Как ты узнал? — спрашивает Эскиль.  
  
— Боже, Эскиль! — восклицает Линн, и Исаку нужно мгновение, чтобы понять, что происходит. Он замирает на месте.  
  
— Так что? Ты пойдёшь со мной на Прайд? — Эскиль снова поворачивается в Исаку.  
  
— Эм, нет. С чего бы? — хмурится он.  
  
— А тебе для всего нужна причина? — вздыхает Эскиль. — Может, с того, что это весело?  
  
— Весело — это понятие относительное. То, что весело для тебя, совсем необязательно весело для меня. К тому же с чего мне идти на многолюдное мероприятие, программа которого не имеет ко мне отношения?  
  
Эскиль садится прямее, и улыбка слегка меркнет у него на лице. — О какой конкретно программе ты сейчас говоришь, Исак?  
  
— Ну не знаю. Программе геев?  
  
— Программе «геев»?! Ты что, теперь против геев? — хмурится Эскиль.  
  
— Нет. Можно просто относиться к чему-то с безразличием. Понимаешь? Я не выступаю за права работников сельского хозяйства перед зданием парламента, но это не значит, что я против них.  
  
— Но ты и не поддерживаешь их. Ты это сейчас пытаешься сказать? — спрашивает Эскиль.  
  
— Я просто не вижу, какой вклад в это мероприятие внесёт моё присутствие. Вот и всё.  
  
— Это сделает  _меня_  счастливым, — говорит Эскиль. — Ты можешь прийти и поддержать _меня_. Пройти со  _мной_ , ради  _меня_ , если больше тебе не для кого это сделать.  
  
— Эскиль…  
  
— Никто не решит, что ты гей, если ты однажды сходишь на Прайд, Исак. Понимаешь? Ты не самоуничтожишься, появившись там. Ты от этого не умрёшь. Ты просто можешь продемонстрировать поддержку. Вот в чём может заключаться твоя программа дня.  
  
— Я… — Исак открывает рот, потом закрывает его.  
  
Он не знает, в какой момент его поход на Прайд перестал быть шуткой и стал поводом для спора и эмоциональных терзаний. Эскиль кажется обиженным и расстроенным, и Исак чувствует, что он готов расплакаться.  
  
— Просто… Дай мне время об этом подумать. Ладно?  
  
.  
  
У Исака всегда были странные отношения со сном. Проворочавшись примерно два часа, он начинает жалеть, что Эвена нет с ним. Он лучше спит, кода тот рядом. Это правда. Отрицать это бессмысленно.  
  
Он сбрасывает с себя одеяло и направляется на кухню, чтобы выпить воды. Он включает лампу на прикроватной тумбочке и наугад вытаскивает книгу из-под кровати, но сейчас уже слишком поздно, чтобы пытаться сфокусироваться на Шопенгауэре.  
  
Он снова встаёт и начинает готовиться к завтрашнему дню. Он достаёт свой чёрный гидрокостюм, чтобы проверить, сухой ли он и не пахнет ли чем-нибудь, что порой случается, когда его не использовать какое-то время. Исак чувствует ткань между пальцами и уже заранее с ужасом ждёт момента, когда придётся его надеть. Он никогда не любил и не чувствовал себя комфортно, стягивая свою кожу или закрывая её множеством слоёв одежды. Когда он делает это, то большую часть времени ему кажется, что он задыхается, но это помогает не чувствовать себя выставленным напоказ и уязвимым. Его жизнь уже давно превратилась в серию компромиссов.  
  
Правда в том, что больше всего он любит плавать без костюма. Ему нравится чувствовать, как вода ласкает его горящую кожу, успокаивает её, утешает. Исак любит плавать, качаться на волнах, отпускать себя. Он всегда чувствовал себя свободным в воде. А нахождение в бассейне вместе с Эвеном заставило полюбить воду ещё сильнее.  
  
Исак проводит пальцами по гидрокостюму, потом кладёт их поверх своего живота. На нём тонкая оранжевая футболка, и он практически чувствует свою кожу под хлопком.  
  
 _«Игнорирование его существования называется подавлением»._  
  
Исак нерешительно отправляется в ванную, надеясь, что желание провести этот эксперимент исчезнет к тому моменту, как он завернёт за угол. Но оно не исчезает. Закрыв дверь на защёлку, он стоит перед зеркалом и поднимает футболку, пока не передумал.  
  
У него замирает сердце при виде себя. Как и всегда. Он не может этого выносить.  
  
 _«Я гнию изнутри. Я такой уродливый»_ , — Исак чётко помнит, как сказал это, и он дрожит, понимая, насколько жалко звучал, если это заставило Эвена произнести следующие слова.  
  
 _«Исак, ты хоть представляешь, насколько ты красивый?»_  
  
Так слащаво. Такие бесполезные слова. Типичная пост-оргазменная ерунда. Исак знает, что это не так. Но эти слова утешили его. По крайней мере в тот момент.  
  
 _Уродливый_. Исак не думает, что когда-то обращался к себе, проговаривая это слово вслух.  _Уродливый. Гниющий_. Возможно, он писал их в одном из старых блокнотов, когда слова были его единственным утешением.  _Необратимо уродливый_. Он не помнит. Он даже не помнит, чтобы думал об этом. Он контролирует свои мысли так же, как и слова, которые произносит, кроме тех моментов, когда пьян до такой степени, что терял свои моторные навыки.  
  
Он позволяет себе смотреть на насмешку судьбы, живущую между его костями, лишь когда он особенно слаб. И чувства, которые он испытывает, глядя на себя, всегда остаются с ним на много дней. Как в ту ночь, когда он понял, что его мозг и тело на самом деле защищают его, что ожоги, которыми он награждает людей, и физическая дистанция, на которой приходится держаться, на самом деле охраняют его и дают возможность не показывать, каков он на самом деле. Потому что никто никогда не посмеет подойти к нему настолько близко, чтобы ему захотелось открыться и избавиться от одежды. Никто никогда не увидит, какой он уродливый и отвратительный, если существует риск обжечься во время контакта.  
  
Но Эвен.  
  
 _Эвен.  
  
«Ты хотя бы представляешь, насколько ты красивый?»_  
  
Полные жалости слова. Исак вцепляется пальцами в край раковины так сильно, что костяшки практически белеют. Он хочет оставаться циничным и разумным, но воспоминания о том, как Эвен говорит такие абсурдные вещи, заставляют его чувствовать себя  _уязвимым_  и обнажённым.  
  
 _Не позволяй пустым, ничего не значащим словам изменить тебя._  
  
Но он ничего не может поделать. Слова мало что для него значат, но то, что его называют «красивым», невероятно волнует Исака. Не потому, что ему это приятно или необходимо, но потому, что ему даже в голову никогда не приходило, что кто-то может так его назвать. Исак какой угодно, но не красивый.  
  
И тем не менее единственное слово, которое пришло Эвену в голову в качестве утешения в ту ночь, это слово «красивый».  _Какова вероятность, что ты сейчас искренен?_  Исак знает, что у Эвена не такой большой словарный запас, как у него, но зато у него всегда богатое воображение. Эвен мог бы придумать другие слова, другие качественные прилагательные. Почему красивый? Возможно ли, что существует малейшая вероятность, что Эвен действительно так думает, верит в это? И почему это важно?  
  
Исак знает почему.  
  
Он ждал, что ему будет стыдно, когда Эвен наконец увидел его той ночью, всего целиком, когда он наконец увидел то, что Исак так старательно скрывал. Но он не почувствовал ничего кроме облегчения. Облегчение, и свободу, и непринуждённость. Исак даже не представлял, как он устал прятаться, до того момента. Исак устал стыдиться.  
  
Он по-прежнему чувствует стыд. Вид собственной груди по-прежнему обжигает его, потому что мозг отказывается признавать его наличие. Но чем дольше он смотрит, тем меньше он возражает. Это защищает его — его ожог. Так было всегда.  
  
Его мысли совершенно лишены смысла.  
  
Исак проводит пальцами по груди, по коже, по самой постыдной части себя, и понимает, что ирония в том, что эту часть он ненавидит в себе меньше всего. Он откручивает кран и держит руку под холодной водой, а потом снова прикладывает её к груди. Он вздыхает от прохлады, и этот вздох похож на стон.  
  
Это приятно. Он не чувствует ничего кроме облегчения.  
  
Он завтра будет плавать с голой грудью. Он завтра наденет обычные шорты.

.  
  
Исак приходит в бассейн заранее. Его повышенная тревожность и привычка заранее готовиться ко всему, что может повлиять на события каждого дня, привели к тому, что он всё же взял с собой гидрокостюм на случай, если передумает или если у кого-то ещё возникнет блестящая идея пойти в закрытый бассейн в середине лета.  
  
Он в раздевалке один, гипнотизирует взглядом гидрокостюм, у которого, кажется, тоже появились глаза, и он наблюдает за Исаком, осуждает его. Исак чувствует нервозность и неуверенность, как человек, направляющийся в аэропорт и не могущий избавиться от навязчивой идеи, что забыл что-то важное. Теперь даже его аналогии не имеют смысла. Уверенность, которую он ощущал дома и по дороге в бассейн, теперь оставила его, сомнения вновь завладели мыслями.  
  
В результате Исак надевает гидрокостюм, но не застёгивает его до конца. Он быстро идёт к бассейну и, не раздумывая, прыгает в воду. Вода всегда делала его сильным. Так получается и сейчас.  
  
После пятнадцатиминутного напряжённого внутреннего спора с самим собой Исак наконец расстёгивает молнию, держась за маленькую лестницу у края бассейна. Он поспешно стаскивает с себя костюм, и вода, доходящая до его нижней губы, продолжает скрывать тело Исака. Он плавает и ждёт, когда снова начнёт чувствовать себя комфортно.  
  
Он ждёт, когда по коже перестанут бежать мурашки.  
  
Он свободен. Наконец-то.  
  
.  
  
Эвен должен скоро прийти. Исак специально надел пластиковые часы, чтобы следить за временем, и он знает, что Эвен никогда не опаздывает на их свидания в бассейне.  
  
Поэтому он не удивляется, когда слышит шум, доносящийся из раздевалки. Потому что это должен быть Эвен. Обязательно. Исак поворачивается спиной к входу и решает удивить его. Это глупо, но он думает, что Эвен оценит тот факт, что Исак снова разделся перед ним. В конце концов Эвен любит чувствовать себя особенным.  
  
Исак продолжает держаться на воде, отвернувшись от входа, и вдруг слышит, как кто-то снисходительно усмехается позади. Кровь мгновенно застывает у него в жилах.  
  
— Так-так-так. Полагаю, что ты иногда всё же раздеваешься?  
  
Исак в панике оборачивается, лихорадочно ища глазами свой костюм, и понимает, что он находится в руках Эрика.  
  
 _Блядь._  
  
Эрик и ещё какой-то парень, имя которого Исак никогда не считал нужным запомнить (Нильс? Матс?), стоят у бортика и улыбаются друг другу. И Исак чувствует себя таким маленьким в воде, меньше и беззащитнее, чем когда бы то ни было, потому что он без одежды, и он мокрый.  
  
Он не может спрятаться, как и не может защитить себя. Лучший вариант для него — не показывать охватившую его панику, оставаться холодным и собранным. Они не знают, что он в данный момент уязвим и беззащитен. Ему нужно продолжать играть свою обычную роль.  
  
— Эрик, — спокойно выдыхает Исак, поднимая руки, чтобы закрыть грудь. — Что привело тебя в закрытый бассейн в середине лета? Снова чувствуешь неуверенность из-за своего тела? Тебя не взяли на очередной модный показ?  
  
Возможно, если Исак сможет вывести его из себя, тот просто уйдёт. Эрику всегда нравилось трепаться, но он каждый раз принимал слова Исака близко к сердцу и сбегал прочь, когда они задевали его. Исаку никогда не приходилось использовать руки, чтобы обжечь Эрика. Слова всегда оказывались не менее эффективными.  
  
Но улыбка Эрика становится только шире, словно у него есть какой-то козырь. Это заставляет сердце Исака чаще забиться в груди, его показное спокойствие теперь вряд ли поможет.  
  
— Вообще-то мы здесь, чтобы поговорить с тобой, Исак, — хихикнув, говорит он.  
  
— О, правда? — фыркает Исак, но выходит неубедительно. — Хочешь, чтобы я нанёс очередной удар по твоему самолюбию? То есть слухи всё-таки правда? Ты мазохист? Тебе нравится, когда тебя унижают?  
  
Улыбка Эрика немного гаснет. Он очевидно раздражён. Но у Исака нет времени облегчённо выдохнуть, потому что Эрик улыбается снова.  
  
— Забавно, что ты спросил. Потому что вообще-то я здесь, чтобы проверить, правдивы ли слухи о  _тебе_ , — говорит он.  
  
 _Какие слухи._  
  
— Я по-прежнему не играю за ту команду, Эрик. Боюсь, что ты не можешь мне отсосать. Прости, — бормочет Исак, прибегая к последнему средству. Он знает, что больше всего Эрика задевает, когда его называют геем, так как он слишком печётся о своей внешности.  
  
Эрик бросается вперёд как рассерженный ребёнок и прыгает в воду. И это было бы смешно, если бы Исак так не беспокоился из-за своей голой груди и того факта, что друг Эрика (Нильс? Ларс?) тоже оказался с ними в бассейне.  
  
— Ах ты, грёбаная задница! — кричит Эрик, выныривая на поверхность. На мгновение Исак задумывается, а умеет ли он вообще плавать, наблюдая, как Эрик пытается не наглотаться воды.  
  
— Тебя так легко завести. Ты такой предсказуемый, — ухмыляется Исак, немного отплывая от них.  
  
Но Эрик и другой парень продолжают приближаться к нему. Создаётся впечатление, что они больше не боятся неизбежного. Словно, единственное, что защищало Исака всё это время, теперь исчезло. Они приближаются к нему так, будто не боятся к нему прикасаться.  
  
— Парни, нужно ли мне вам напомнить, что вы… — начинает Исак, но слова застревают у него в горле в тот момент, когда рука Эрика ложится на его мокрое плечо.  
  
Какое-то мгновение ничего не происходит.  
  
А потом весь мир Исака начинает рушиться у него на глазах.  
  
— Твою ж мать! — радостно кричит Эрик и начинает смеяться. Он смеётся, пока всё внутри Исака каменеет и начинает разрушаться, кислород перестаёт поступать в его лёгкие.   
— Боже мой! Так это правда?! Ты не можешь обжигать людей в воде? Всё это время, когда ты был таким невыносимо высокомерным, мы могли просто тебя утопить, когда…  
  
Эрик замолкает, и Исаку хотелось бы, чтобы он продолжал.  _Пожалуйста. Нет. Только не это. Всё, что угодно, только не это._  
  
— Господи, что это за херня у тебя на груди?!  
  
 _Нет._  
  
Исак отключается. На какое-то мгновение он покидает своё тело. Глаза Эрика широко открыты и устремлены на то единственное место, куда никому не позволено смотреть. И это причиняет Исаку боль. Это непоправимо обжигает и ранит его — видеть взгляд Эрика, его отвращение, жалость.  
  
— Чувак, посмотри на это! — машет Эрик Нильсу или Ларсу, и Исак не понимает, как он до сих пор держится на воде, если его мозг перестал функционировать.  
  
— Господи, да как тебе разрешают приходить в бассейн с таким дерьмом на груди?! — гогочет Эрик, и он так жесток. Исак никогда не чувствовал себя настолько разбитым. — Ты реально гниёшь изнутри. Я обращусь с жалобой в администрацию бассейна. Это явно противоречит нормам гигиены.  
  
Исак ничем не может ответить. У него пересохло горло. Слова покинули его. Его мозг застрял где-то между яростью, шоком и болью.  
  
— Всё это время ты издевался надо мной, говоря, что я недостаточно привлекательный, в то время как ты сам настолько отвратительный? Ты поэтому носишь столько одежды? Потому что ты, блядь, такой безобразный?  
  
 _«Ты хотя бы представляешь, насколько ты красивый?»_  Мысли Исака возвращаются к словам Эвена.  _Красивый_. Эвен назвал Исака красивым, когда увидел то же самое, что видит сейчас Эрик. И Исак чувствует, что его трясёт от злости и стыда, потому что Эвен —  _Лгун_. Всё, что он говорит, — ложь.  
  
Однако сильнее всего обжигает понимание, что Исак так и знал. Он знал, что эти слова ничего не значили, но его реакция на отвращение Эрика — живое доказательство, что он позволил словам Эвена повлиять на себя.  
  
 _Красивый._  
  
У Исака начинает звенеть в ушах. Он не хочет этого слышать. Не хочет слышать, какой он уродливый и отвратительный.  
  
Он и так это знает. Ему не нужно, чтобы кто-то повторял слова его матери. Ему не нужно всё это слышать. Исак покидает своё тело.  
  
Он покидает его, пока лёгкие не начинают гореть, и гореть, и гореть, и гореть. И ему нужно какое-то мгновение, чтобы понять, что он больше не дышит. Что его лёгкие горят из-за недостатка кислорода, а не из-за боли, разрывающей его сердце. Что он под водой и не может дышать. Эрик пытается его утопить.  
  
Исак думает об этом какое-то мгновение — о том, чтобы сдаться, чтобы отпустить. Разве это не было бы приятно? Отпустить всё. Стать наконец свободным. Эрик провёл бы свою жизнь за решёткой, а его мать умерла бы от горя. Разве это не было бы приятно? Хельге, услышав об этом, наверное, возненавидел бы себя ещё больше. Каждый, кто когда-то был к нему несправедлив, почувствовал бы вину, приобрёл бы шрам на всю жизнь. Разве это не было бы приятно?  
  
Да и не то чтобы Исаку было что терять. Жизнь, полная агонии, боли и стыда. Жизнь, полная разочарований и одиночества. Жизнь без света и утешения. Жизнь настолько пустая, что единственное, что делает её терпимой — это книги, громкая музыка и философия. Его жизнь так скучна, так болезненна, так бессмысленна.  
  
Разве это не было бы приятно? Кто стал бы оплакивать его? Кто? Сестра ненавидит его. Юнас, наверное, забудет его через неделю. У него есть Эва. Кто есть у Исака? Кто есть у него кроме двух соседей по квартире, которые, вероятно, испытывают ту же боль, что и он, и парня, чья улыбка превращает самые тёмные моменты в яркие весенние дни.  
  
Парень, который называет его красивым. Парень, который…  
  
 _Что за хуйню я творю._  
  
Дальше всё будто в тумане. Исак отключается. Такое уже происходило раньше. Но никогда с такой интенсивностью, с таким жаром и яростью. Что-то овладевает им. Что-то иное, какая-то сущность, не имеющая с ним ничего общего. Это ожог. Ожог на мгновение оставляет его тело, вырывается на свободу. Холодная вода вдруг начинает казаться горящей лавой, только вот теперь Исак горит не внутри. Он горит снаружи.  
  
Он поджигает воду. Его сердце пылает огнём, и вода делает то же самое.  
  
Он не осознаёт, что душит Эрика, оставляя глубокие ожоги вокруг его шеи, пока не приходит в себя, пока снова не чувствует прикосновение, которое всегда успокаивает его, всегда возвращает его к жизни, всегда даёт опору.  
  
— Исак, перестань! Пожалуйста! Это я!  
  
Это Эвен. Он в бассейне. Он позади Исака, пытается его обнять.  
  
Исак мгновенно разжимает руки. Он опускает их и понимает, что с трудом видит, с трудом дышит. Он ничего не замечает. Он не видит, как Эрик с приятелем выбираются из бассейна с явными ожогами на коже. Не помнит, как Эвен вытаскивает его из воды. Не слышит, как в происходящее вмешиваются работники бассейна, среагировавшие на крики. Его трясёт, и трясёт, и трясёт.  
  
.  
  
Его оцепенение не проходит. Эвен уже закончил убеждать бедную девушку, работающую на ресепшене, что ничего не случилось, а Исак всё ещё не в себе, его по-прежнему трясёт. Он стоит под душем десять, двадцать, тридцать минут. Он не может успокоиться. Он понятия не имеет, сколько времени уже провёл в общей душевой.  
  
— Исак, — наконец раздаётся шёпот Эвена сзади, их мокрые тела на безопасном расстоянии друг от друга. И он невероятно добр, что попытался дать Исаку время, чтобы осознать произошедшее.  
  
Его голос мягкий и осторожный, и так можно охарактеризовать все действия и слова Эвена после фестиваля, после палатки, и признаний, и последовавшей за этим бессмысленной привязанности.  
  
Исак пока не может чётко формулировать мысли, но он не уверен, что ненавидит это — то, что к нему относятся с такой заботой, словно он хрупкий и может сломаться в любой момент.  
  
Он научился бояться жалости и естественного дисбаланса в отношениях с людьми, когда у него впервые проявились симптомы заболевания. И он изо всех сил старался восстановить этот баланс, убедиться, что никто не смотрит на него свысока, просчитывая каждый ход в своих манипуляциях.  
  
Исак всегда ненавидел, когда оказывался предметом подобной мягкости. Но он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что то, с какой заботой относился к нему Эвен, временами не заставляло Исака чувствовать собственную значимость.  
  
— Исак, — повторяет Эвен, на этот раз более уверенно, и это возвращает Исака назад, напоминает ему о том, где он находится и что только что произошло, о причине, по которой он стоит, повернувшись спиной к Эвену, о причине, по которой у него перехватывает горло.  
Его мозг пытается осмыслить все возможные варианты развития событий. Он пытается сконцентрироваться на чём-то одном, пытается отложить остальные мысли в сторону, зацепившись за что-то важное. Но он не может сконцентрироваться. Он не может дышать. Он даже видеть не может.  
  
— Блядь. Ты дрожишь, — вздыхает позади него Эвен. Исак слышит его удаляющиеся шаги и концентрируется на этой мысли. Он пытается угадать, куда пойдёт Эвен, что он сделает, чтобы Исак перестал дрожать, да и вообще сделает ли что-то.  
  
Исак пытается представить, станет ли Эвен думать о нём хуже, когда осознает, чему только что был свидетелем, перестанет ли он относиться к нему с такой заботой. Исак задумывается, заметил ли Эвен ожоги на шее Эрика, которые он оставил, пытаясь задушить и утопить его в приступе ярости. Исаку интересно, нравится ли Эвену эта его сторона — неукротимая, неудержимая и неутолимая ярость и страстная жажда мести, которая живёт в нём и заставляет кожу гореть.  
  
Исак пытается угадать, не ушёл ли Эвен из бассейна, не придётся ли ему после всего идти домой одному. Он думает, не ждёт ли его Эрик с друзьями на улице, разнеслись ли уже сплетни и стало ли всем известно то, что Исак так упорно старался скрыть.  
  
Он настолько погружается в собственные мысли, что не слышит шаги Эвена в раздевалке. Однако он чувствует его позади себя. Так близко. Как всегда.  
  
Эвен накидывает ему на плечи большое полотенце, и Исак с трудом удерживается, чтобы не отпрыгнуть от него. Он по-прежнему дрожит, голова по-прежнему кружится, он по-прежнему ждёт, чтобы злость улеглась и оставила его тело. Но Исак боится, что вместо неё придут тревожные мысли и бессмысленные страдания.  
  
 _Эрик всем расскажет. Все узнают. Все._  
  
Руки Эвена всё ещё лежат на его плечах, и Исак не понимает почему, пока Эвен не притягивает его к груди, обнимая сзади, укутывая полотенцем его грудь, и его руки, и его живот.  
  
Исак не может сдержать судорожный вздох, когда Эвен упирается подбородком в его плечо и сжимает руки.  
  
— Я читал, что объятия помогают в стрессовых ситуациях, — шепчет Эвен ему на ухо, и его голос успокаивает водоворот мыслей Исака, заставляя лишь одну из них ярко сиять в темноте его разума: Эвен его не ненавидит. — А ещё я читал, что они помогают людям перестать дрожать, — продолжает Эвен, начиная медленно раскачивать их из стороны в сторону под только ему известную мелодию, играющую у него в голове.  
  
Исак понимает, что не произнёс ни слова с того момента, как Эвен вытащил его из бассейна. Возможно, это и не нужно. Возможно, он может позволить своему телу говорить за него.  
  
Он откидывается на грудь Эвена и принимает утешающие прикосновения. Исак поднимает руки и накрывает ими руки Эвена. Он одновременно благодарен, и обеспокоен, и напуган, и опустошён.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо, — говорит ему Эвен. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Всё будет хорошо.  
  
Исак впивается пальцами в голые мокрые руки Эвена и впитывает эти успокаивающие слова, позволяет своему телу купаться в химических веществах, которыми Эвен мастерски наполняет его мозг.  
  
— Мне так жаль, — наконец бормочет Исак, когда вспоминает, что задел лицо Эвена, пытаясь его оттолкнуть. — Блядь, у меня совсем крышу снесло!  
  
— Всё нормально, — отвечает Эвен, крепче обнимая его.  
  
Тогда Исак вспоминает, что обжёг Эрика в воде, и пытается выскользнуть из рук Эвена.  
  
— Эвен, я его обжёг, — объясняет Исак срывающимся голосом. — Мы были в воде, и я всё равно его обжёг.  
  
— Я в порядке, — говорит Эвен, притягивая его обратно. — Я не обжёгся. Ты обжёг только его. Всё нормально.  
  
Потом Эвен прикасается губами к коже Исака там, где шея переходит в плечо; мягкий, нежный поцелуй, наполняющий его покоем и возвращающий назад.  
  
Они медленно раскачиваются в любящих объятьях, которые Исак изо всех сил будет пытаться забыть потом, как делал и делает со всем, что не может понять или объяснить с рациональной и научной точки зрения. Но сейчас он в стрессовой ситуации. И Эвен возвращает ему долг за то, что Исак утешал его на пляже, и за кебаб, и за всё остальное. И Исак примет это. Сейчас Исак готов принять всё что угодно.  
  
— Знаешь, что я делаю, когда всё кажется дерьмом, и я не могу думать? — шепчет Эвен, касаясь губами кожи Исака, и его голос успокаивающий и мягкий.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я концентрируюсь на том, чтобы пережить эту минуту, и говорю себе, что следующая будет лучше, — отвечает Эвен, продолжая покачивать их из стороны в сторону, продолжая обнимать его. — Я просто концентрируюсь на том, чтобы дышать. Если ты сможешь дышать в течение минуты и не думать больше ни о чём, то всё станет лучше. Гарантирую.  
  
Это не так. Исак знает, что заявление Эвена не имеет под собой никакой научной базы, но оно — как луч надежды.  
  
— Всего минуту? — бормочет он.  
  
— Да, всего одну минуту. Это всё, что нужно.  
  
Он дышит в течение минуты, а потом ещё одной, и ещё одной, пока тоска не начинает постепенно отпускать его.  
  
И когда Эвен поворачивает Исака к себе, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, чтобы обхватить его лицо большими и нежными руками, чтобы, не морщась, посмотреть на голую грудь Исака, а потом осмотреть его с головы до ног, чтобы убедиться, что на нём нет повреждений, Исака охватывает отчаянное желание снова обнять его, снова оказаться в его объятьях.  
  
— На тебе никаких повреждений. Это хорошо, — говорит Эвен после тщательного осмотра.  
И Исак хотел бы сказать ему, что ему всё равно больно. Что, пусть этого и не видно, но его сердце охвачено огнём.  
  
Но, возможно, ему не нужно этого говорить, потому что Эвен снова заглядывает ему в глаза, нежно гладя большим пальцем по скуле, и спрашивает:  
— Ещё окситоцина?  
  
Исак кивает, ожидая ещё одного крепкого объятия.  
  
Его сердце парит, когда Эвен целует его в губы. С заботой. С  _любовью_. Мозг Исака пытается понять, почему в его груди и голове сейчас взрываются фейерверки, ведь они целовались уже тринадцать раз. Тринадцать. Он считал каждый божий раз. Он считал. Это помогает ему сконцентрироваться, классифицировать. _Что считается поцелуем?_  Каждый раз, когда их губы соприкасаются независимо от длительности интервала между поцелуями, или это каждый раз, когда они делают это снова, каждый раз, когда они  _«целуются»_  после долгого перерыва. Тринадцать раз, если считать отдельные события, сорок девять — если считать каждый раз, когда их губы расставались, чтобы встретиться снова, каждое прикосновение, каждое движение языка.  
  
Почему его мозг объят пламенем? Почему он так возбуждён, хотя только что чуть не утопил в бассейне двух парней?  
  
Где энтропия? Почему второй закон термодинамики не применяется к этому, к ним, к Исаку и Эвену? Почему Исаку не надоедают эти поцелуи? Почему они по-прежнему лишают его слов и воли, хотя они — всего лишь обмен физиологическими жидкостями?  
  
Исак открывается ему навстречу и ахает, когда рука Эвена оказывается на его голом боку, сжимает его. Он вспыхивает, когда Эвен стонет ему в рот и притягивает ближе. Есть что-то неоспоримо привлекательное, и волнующее, и ошеломляющее в Эвене несмотря на его мягкость. Его руки, его запах, его голос, его поцелуи, такие резкие, и настоящие, и мужские, и сладкие.  
  
Исак уже смирился с фактом, что по какой-то причине его атомы испытывают непреодолимое влечение к атомам Эвена. Слабое ядерное взаимодействие между ними несомненно увеличивается, электромагнитная сила связывает их друг с другом. Сильное взаимодействие превратило жизнь Исака в полный бардак, когда Эвен игнорировал его после поездки в коттедж. Он не мог этого вынести — того, что Эвен его игнорировал. Это всё химия. Обжигающая химия. Обычная химия. Но где же энтропия? Где же разрушение бессмысленной связи?  
  
У Исака кружится голова, пока он пытается понять, почему его не спасает энтропия, почему слабое и сильное ядерное взаимодействие его частиц не теряет интереса в частицах Эвена, почему его потребность в нём становится со временем лишь сильнее.  
  
— О чём ты думаешь? — спрашивает Эвен, когда они отрываются друг от друга, чтобы попытаться отдышаться, и он выглядит таким  _охуенно_  красивым сейчас, с раскрасневшимися щеками, и осоловевшими глазами, и распухшими губами. Исак больше всего любит, как Эвен выглядит после поцелуев с ним.  
  
— Об энтропии, — признаётся Исак.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Мера ухудшения, беспорядка и хаотичности в термодинамической системе.  
  
— Исак, — Эвен со смехом слегка отклоняется от него. — Мой язык только что был у тебя во рту, и ты всё это время думал о термодинамике? Это обидно.  
  
— Я просто хочу понять, — начинает Исак, потом замолкает.  
  
— Понять что?  
  
— Фейерверки, — выпаливает Исак.  
  
— Не понял.  
  
— Вот это.  
  
 _Этот огонь в моём мозгу._  
  
Исак обвивает рукой шею Эвена и целует его до тех пор, пока его сердце не начинает гореть лишь от жажды и желания, а не от ярости и боли.  
  
 _Возможно, ты просто любишь его_. Исаку кажется, будто он пьян, и эта мысль ярко вспыхивает в его голове. Он цепляется за неё, он примеряется к ней, позволяет ей примериться к нему. И он надеется, что она не задержится надолго.  
  
 _Возможно, ты просто любишь его. В эту минуту ты любишь его, и это нормально. Всего на одну минуту._  
  
Исак концентрируется на этой безумной мысли, ярко горящей в его голове. Лишь от неё у него не бегут мурашки по коже, лишь от неё боль не распространяется по телу. Это единственная мысль, позволяющая ему оставаться в себе, быть здесь, сейчас, не развалиться на куски. Огонь, который Эвен пробуждает в нём своими поцелуями, горит сильнее, чем тот, что разрушает его мозг. Исак не отпустит. Он не хочет. Не в эту минуту.  
  
Он пытается получить больше. Он пытается скользить руками по телу Эвена и потеряться в движении. Он пытается опуститься на колени, и Эвен наконец разрывает их бесконечный поцелуй очень осторожным «малыш, подожди», заставляя Исака остановиться и в панике заморгать. Исак пытается свести всё это к жару, и напряжению, и сексу, и пугающим вещам, которые он никогда бы не сделал в нормальном состоянии. Но Эвен не позволяет ему.  
  
— Давай я просто провожу тебя домой, ладно?  
  
— Я в порядке, Эвен, — с вызовом отвечает ему Исак, раздражённый и смущённый, старающийся изо всех сил игнорировать сорвавшееся у Эвена с языка ласковое обращение. — Ты сейчас не используешь меня, или что ты там себе придумал. Это всего лишь небольшая стычка с мудаком Эриком. Это уже случалось раньше, это случится снова. Нет причин так странно вести себя со мной.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал мне минет, потому что хочешь забыть о произошедшем сегодня и сконцентрироваться на стыде, который почувствуешь, впервые в жизни взяв член в рот, Исак.  
  
Исак потрясённо моргает, не в силах подобрать слова, но Эвен просто улыбается и отходит в сторону.  
  
— Я требую полной концентрации внимания  _и_  психологического комфорта от всех, кто мне отсасывает. У меня очень требовательный член, — пожимает плечами Эвен.  
  
Исак даже не может смеяться над его нелепыми словами. Он лишь чувствует, как всё его лицо вспыхивает. У него даже не было времени обдумать то, что он собирался взять член Эвена в рот. Он практически ощущает его вкус.  
  
— Давай. Пойдём домой.  
  
.  
  
Исак особо не спит той ночью. Эвен не остаётся с ним. Он говорит, что ему нужно посмотреть новый сериал на Netflix с Юлие, но Исак знает, что это не вся правда. Эвен оставляет его одного, чтобы Исак мог всё обдумать, и он благодарен.  
  
Он благодарен, потому что, какой бы болезненной и тревожной ни была первая ночь, это было необходимо. Исак не мог избавиться от своих мыслей. Ему нужно было посмотреть правде в глаза. Он мало что понимал, но записал то, что знал наверняка.  
  
 _1\. Эрик прикоснулся ко мне под водой, и я его не обжёг  
2\. Эрик видел мою грудь  
3\. Я обжёг Эрика под водой  
4\. Я не обжёг Эвена под водой  
5\. Я также не обжёг Мутту и парней_  
  
 _Гипотеза: Я смог обжечь Эрика в воде после того, как он увидел мою грудь. Он меня разозлил. Злость заставляет меня обжигать людей в воде.  
_  
Исак смотрит в свою тетрадь. Эвен злил его раньше, но он никогда не обжигал его, когда они были в воде. Он думает о том, чтобы провести эксперимент. Но как Эвен сможет разозлить его, если будет знать, что это эксперимент, и как убедить его участвовать в нём?  _«Эй, ты не можешь как-нибудь меня разозлить, пока мы плаваем? Это ради науки»._  
  
Исак вздыхает и захлопывает тетрадь, пробует заснуть. Он закрывает глаза и пытается представить, что чувствует рядом привычный вес Эвена на матрасе. Но он не может расслабиться, потому что мысли всё время возвращаются к лицу Эрика, когда тот увидел его грудь. Эвен даже не поморщился, увидев её в первый раз, но это потому, что он ждал худшего. У Эрика не было подобного заблаговременного предупреждения.  
  
Исак сбрасывает с себя одеяло и скользит рукой под футболку. Он не привык прикасаться к своей груди или верхней части тела, потому что, касаясь себя там, он физически их ощущает, признавая их существование. Он всегда удивляется, что кожа под кончиками его пальцев такая гладкая. Прикасаться к отметке и видеть её — совершенно разные вещи. Кто-то бы, возможно, ожидал, что кожа там будет более грубой, более повреждённой, более обгоревшей. Но это не так. Это не так, потому что ожог у него под кожей, а не на ней.  
  
В этом нет смысла, но именно к такому заключению пришли дерматологи и пластические хирурги. Ярко-красная отметка, расплывшаяся у него на груди, выглядит как гемангиома — доброкачественное образование, похожее на родимое пятно, появляющееся у некоторых младенцев и исчезающее до того, как им исполнится десять лет. Таким образом кожа реагирует на избыток кровеносных сосудов. Только вот Исак не родился с этим образованием, и это не родимое пятно — если, конечно, не считать тот день его перерождением, что вполне допустимо, ведь именно тогда на свет появился обжигающий всех мальчик.  
  
Исак знает, что его «родимое пятно» — не гемангиома, но ему нравится, что существует некое научное обоснование, которое могут использовать в качестве объяснения менее сведущие люди. Он не любит думать о нём, потому что эти мысли неминуемо влекут за собой воспоминания о прошлом, но дело не только в этом. Дело ещё и в том, что это его пугает. Его заболевание, возможно, не прогрессирует и живёт у него под кожей, но иногда это «пятно» меняет цвет. Иногда оно пронзительно-красное, иногда — почти незаметное, а бывает, оно настолько тёмное, что выглядит практически фиолетовым. Оно было фиолетовым в бассейне с Эриком. Оно было ярко-красным в палатке с Эвеном.  
  
Исак до сих пор помнит, что сказал первый врач, увидевший его.  _«Кажется, будто сердце взорвалось у него в груди»._  Это нелепо, но именно это и произошло в тот день. Только взорвалось не сердце, представляющее собой мышцу, разгоняющую кровь по его телу, а сердце, где раньше жили его «эмоции и чувства».  
  
На мгновение Исак возвращается в тот ужасный день, в ту ужасную неделю, и у него снова перехватывает горло. Водоворот мыслей утягивает его всё глубже, и вот он уже не лежит в своей кровати, и дыхание больше не подчиняется ему. Исак достаточно разумен, чтобы понять, что у него паническая атака, но он справится с ней. Он должен справиться со своими воспоминаниями.  
  
 _«Мама, это я виноват. Хельге не сделал ничего плохого. Я его попросил. Я этого хотел»._  
  
Исак снова проживает тот ужасный день. Он в шкафу. В настоящем шкафу, в который с трудом помещаются его неловкие конечности, его длинные светлые волосы, синяки на коленках.  
  
Исак в шкафу, и ему тринадцать. Ему тринадцать, и у него разбито сердце, и он повторяет одни и те же слова, как мантру, как заклинание, как псалом.  _«Я не гомосексуал. Повторяй за мной, Исак. Ты не гомосексуал»._  Ему тринадцать, и он, рыдая, повторяет эти слова. Он плачет так сильно, и его лёгкие горят, и горят, и горят. Всё горит. Его сердце, его глаза, его грудь, его колени, синяки на его лице, шрамы на его душе. Всё. Он не знает, сколько времени проводит в шкафу. Часы? Дни? Он вообще выходит оттуда? Его отец действительно нашёл его там на следующий день или он так и остался запертым в самостоятельно созданном подобии, в адском продолжении своей жизни, придуманном собственным мозгом? Он вообще выбрался на свободу?  
  
 _«Мама, я думаю, мне нравятся мальчики. Хельге не делал ничего плохого. Это всё я. Это была моя идея».  
  
«Не волнуйся, сынок. Я тебе помогу. Я тебя исправлю. Я исправлю это. Ты не гомосексуал»._  
  
Она помогла ему. Правда помогла. Исак так и не выбрался на свободу. Исак понимает, что он по-прежнему в тёмном шкафу. Он так и не выходил оттуда. Отец так и не нашёл его и его тетради. Исаку не удалось выйти. Всё верно. В предположении, что он не выбрался оттуда, гораздо больше смысла, чем в том, что его нашли в состоянии глубокого шока с загадочным ожогом или гемангиомой на груди и ещё более загадочной способностью обжигать всех вокруг.  
  
Наверное, в этом больше смысла, чем в том, что стыд и боль оказались настолько огромными и невыносимыми, что они сожгли его изнутри, спалили сердце, превратив его в головёшку такую тёмную, что его кожа так и не смогла восстановиться. «Словно он гниёт изнутри. Тёмные и извращенческие желания поглотили его и оставили тёмный шрам на его груди. Бог наказывает его за грехи. Бог даёт ему шанс искупить вину. Пока он этого не сделает, он так и останется осквернённым». Исак помнит безумное бормотание матери.  
  
В предположении, что он не выбрался оттуда, больше смысла, чем в том, что его отец скрыл от полиции, что произошло на самом деле, чтобы защитить мать, у которой случился серьёзный психический припадок. В нём больше смысла, чем в том, что Исак подавляет и забывает обо всём, обо всём кроме абсолютного факта, что он не гомосексуал и никогда им не будет, и это единственная правда, которая имеет значение.  
  
Яростное отрицание никогда не имело смысла.  _Reductio Ad Absurdum_. Человек яростно защищает что-то лишь тогда, когда в этом нет смысла.  
 _  
Я не гомосексуал._  
  
Исак снова лежит на своей кровати, и сухие рыдания рвутся наружу, спазмами сжимая грудь. Он ненавидит вспоминать об этом, потому что потом чувствует себя слабым, чувствует, как задыхается. Но Эвен был прав. Он не может себе позволить подавлять их. Больше не может.  
  
Поэтому он сворачивается клубком и ждёт, пока ему не становится легче дышать, пока боль больше не обжигает, не обжигает, не обжигает. Он лишь надеется, что утро не будет слишком жестоким. Обычно по утрам он чувствует себя хуже всего.  
  
.  
  
Когда Исак просыпается, Эвен рядом с ним, и пряди мягких волос закрывают его лицо. Исак удивлён. Он удивлён настолько, что не может сдержать тихий вскрик.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Исак, совсем не думая о том, спит Эвен или нет.  
  
— И тебе доброе утро, — сонно бормочет тот, зарываясь лицом в голубую подушку.  
  
— Эвен, когда ты пришёл?  
  
— Час назад? — стонет Эвен.  
  
— Но сейчас семь утра.  
  
— Я хотел быть здесь, когда ты проснёшься, — говорит он, как будто это что-то само собой разумеющееся.  _Я хотел быть с тобой, когда ты проснёшься. Я хотел облегчить удар, помочь успокоить твои мысли после травмирующего инцидента. Я хотел помочь тебе с твоими тревожными утренними мыслями. Ничего особенного._  
  
Исак садится в кровати и пытается отмахнуться от этого чувства, но тепло, разлившееся внутри, остаётся с ним весь день.  
  
.  
  
Эвен заботливый. Он добрый и заботливый, но ненавязчивый. Исак ожидал, что Эвен будет источником неприятностей после случившегося в бассейне, так как он уверен, что Исак не знает, как справляться с собой, что он подавляет и прячет всё глубоко внутри. Но Эвен даёт ему дышать. Он всегда рядом, но он не давит. Он не задаёт вопросов, ничего не выпытывает и не осуждает. Он просто есть, всегда присутствует на заднем плане разговоров Исака и на переднем плане его мыслей. Он рядом. Он называет Исака «малыш» в паузах между жаркими поцелуями, но не прикасается к нему, если Исак не просит или не соглашается. Он не исчезает, когда Исак отказывает ему или когда паникует и просит оставить его в покое. Эвен замечает, что Исак считает во время поцелуев, но закрывает на это глаза, когда Исак отрицает, и отрицает, и отрицает.  
  
Но спустя несколько дней Исак наконец понимает, что за чувство грызёт его изнутри. Жаль, что для этого ему понадобилось столкнуться с человеком, которого он никогда больше не хотел видеть. Это стыд, глубокий и всепоглощающий стыд. Исак начал испытывать стыд с тринадцати лет, и с тех пор не прекращал ни на минуту. Наверное, никогда не прекратит.  
  
Он с Эвеном, когда это происходит. Они идут к остановке на Solli Plass, чтобы сесть на трамвай, когда прямо перед ними материализуется Хельге.  
  
Эвен бы никогда не понял, что что-то не так, если бы Исак машинально не схватил его за руку за спиной. Этот жест жалкий и истерический, но Исаку нужна какая-то опора. Ему нужно тепло Эвена, если он собирается разыгрывать равнодушие.  
  
— Исак, — говорит Хельге, останавливаясь перед ними, и Исак ненавидит собственное имя. Он ненавидит его так сильно, что не может думать.  
  
Хельге выглядит старше. Разумеется. Он лишился остатков детского жирка, и на его коже даже стали появляться мимические морщины.  _«Должно быть, это стресс оттого, что постоянно живёшь во лжи»_ , — думает Исак.  
  
Эвен протягивает свободную руку Хельге. Видимо, он почувствовал панику Исака, учитывая, как сильно он сжимает руку Эвена за спиной.  
  
— Я Эвен, — представляется он, и Исак всегда трепещет, когда Эвен начинает распространять эту угрожающую ауру. Потому что обычно Эвен исключительно мил и добр с большинством людей.  
  
— Э-э-э, я Хельге, — нервно отвечает тот, и его лицо искажается от вины и страха.  
  
Исак чувствует, как Эвен напрягается. Он не всё рассказал ему о Хельге, но всё же упомянул его имя в самом начале, так что реакция Эвена вполне предсказуема.  
  
Исак ничего не говорит. В последнее время он постоянно теряет дар речи. Он никак не мог себе представить, что после всех этих лет боли и злости встретит Хельге вот так, здесь, с Эвеном.  
  
Исак не может придумать никакой язвительной шутки. Он вообще не знает, что сказать Хельге. Все эти годы, потраченные на чтение книг и доведение до совершенства его холодного взгляда и острого языка, оказались напрасными при встрече с ним. Исак — лишь оболочка самого себя, он стоит на тротуаре, пустой и бесполезный, как и в тот день, когда Хельге ударил его по лицу на глазах у всех за то, что Исак предположил, что испытывает к нему чувства. Сейчас Исак практически благодарен за тот отрезвляющий удар.   
Тринадцатилетний Исак понятия не имел, что чувств не существует. Тот удар подтолкнул его в правильном направлении.  
  
Исак продолжает пребывать в глубокой задумчивости, когда Эвен удивляет его. Он всегда удивляет его. Всегда. Эвен поворачивает запястье за спиной и мягко заставляет Исака раскрыть руку. Потом он переплетает их пальцы и сжимает.  
  
Это так неожиданно и незнакомо, что Исак тут же выходит из транса. Он возвращается обратно. Этот жест отвлекает его от одного шокового состояния, погружая в другое. Не менее шоковое.  
  
— О, я не предполагал… — бормочет Хельге, потому что наконец замечает переплетённые пальцы Исака и Эвена.  
  
— Не предполагал что? — холодно интересуется Эвен.  
  
— Ничего. Хм, — Хельге замолкает. Он выглядит таким же потрясённым, как и Исак.  
  
— Сколько тебе лет? — спрашивает Эвен, словно не может сдержаться, и он выглядит сейчас выше, мощнее, а в его взгляде читаются угроза и злость. Исак никогда не видел, чтобы он был на таком взводе, разговаривая с незнакомцем.  
  
— Хм, двадцать два. А что?  
  
Исак практически читает мысли Эвена. Он может слышать, как они крутятся у него в голове, как он считает про себя. И он не удивлён, когда Эвен сжимает его пальцы ещё сильнее. Эвен злится. Эвен в бешенстве. И Исак напоминает себе о необходимости объяснить ему потом, что это не то, что он думает, что всё совсем не так.  
  
Эвен не отвечает, и Исак знает, что ему на это требуется немало сил. Хельге, напротив, понимает, что это сигнал для него, и начинает отступать.  
  
— Э-э-э, ну неважно. Было приятно тебя увидеть, Исак, — говорит он. — Я приехал в Осло на Прайд, так что, если захочешь встретиться… Дай мне знать. У Юнаса есть мои контакты.  
  
 _Прайд? Ты здесь ради грёбаного Прайда? Ты бьёшь по морде тринадцатилетнего мальчишку за то, что он признаётся тебе в любви, а потом приезжаешь на грёбаный Прайд?!_  
  
Потом Хельге уходит.  
  
Исак и Эвен остаются на остановке, держась за руки и тяжело дыша в повисшей тишине.   
Эвен кажется разозлённым, но он не задаёт вопросов. Он просто продолжает держать Исака за руку, пока они не оказываются в трамвае и Исак не отнимает её, роняя на колено.  
  
— Тебе необязательно было это делать, — наконец говорит Исак, когда они проехали уже две остановки после той, где должны были выйти.  
  
— Держать тебя за руку? Но ты первый это сделал.  
  
Исак не отвечает. Он нажимает на кнопку остановки и встаёт, чтобы выйти. Эвен идёт следом.  
  
.  
  
— Ты пойдёшь на Прайд? — спрашивает Эвен, когда они подходят к Коллективету.  
  
— Нет, а ты?  
  
— Нет. Мне особо нечем гордиться в последнее время.  
  
Они молча подходят к зданию.  
  
— Ты что, даже не спросишь? — наконец сдаётся Исак.  
  
— Ты ненавидишь, когда я спрашиваю.  
  
— С каких пор тебя заботит то, что я ненавижу?  
  
— С тех пор как мы стали встречаться?  
  
Исак вспыхивает. Он до сих пор не привык к дерзким заявлениям, которые Эвен делает в последнее время. К тому же они не встречаются.  
  
— Мы не встречаемся.  
  
— Экспериментируем, — исправляется Эвен.  
  
— Не используй это как глагол. Это звучит как-то…  
  
— По-гейски? — перебивает Эвен, и на этот раз Исак поднимает глаза.  
  
— Я не гомосексуал, — выпаливает он. Это уже вторая натура.  
  
Эвен не смеётся. Кто угодно засмеялся бы, но не Эвен.  
  
— Но  _я_  — да, — честно и искренне говорит он, и Исак не сводит с него глаз. — То есть не совсем гомосексуал. Я пансексуал. Ты об этом знаешь.  
  
— Да, и для меня это не проблема. Но мы не встречаемся.  
  
— Мы проводим эксперименты. Ты всегда считаешь. Да, я знаю.  
  
— Если ты знаешь, то не называй это «встречами», — парирует Исак, смущённый из-за того, что Эвен знает, что он считал их поцелуи.  
  
— Одни и те же вещи могут значить разное для разных людей, Исак.  
  
И это очень похоже на признание. У Исака были свои сомнения и теории относительно мотивов Эвена в последнее время, но у него никогда не было реальных фактов для гипотез.  
  
— Что ты хочешь сказать? — спрашивает Исак и тут же жалеет об этом.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я хочу сказать, — твёрдо отвечает Эвен.  
  
Исак не хочет слышать, как он произнесёт эти слова, поэтому опережает его. Возможно, Эвена это остановит.  
  
— У тебя нет ко мне чувств.  
  
— Не говори мне, что я чувствую, Исак.  
  
— Но кто-то должен, если ты собираешься продолжать говорить глупости, в которых нет никакого смысла и…  
  
Эвен делает шаг вперёд, пока не оказывается прямо перед Исаком. Он так близко, что Исак чувствует запах его шампуня. Это шампунь Эскиля, и он пахнет лавандой. Исак вдруг задумывается, не принимает ли Эвен у него душ чаще, чем дома. Это бесполезная мысль, но он хватается за неё, потому что Эвен слишком близко.  
  
Исак ахает, когда Эвен молча берёт его за руку, не сводя с него глаз. Эвен тянет его руку вверх, кладёт ладонь Исака себе на грудь. И Исак ещё ничего не понимает, но чувствует сердцебиение Эвена под своей рукой. Эвен положил руку Исака себе на сердце.  
  
И сердце Эвена трепещет у него в груди. Оно бьётся так быстро и так громко, что Исак не может поверить, что это никак не отражается на его лице. Исак всегда вспыхивает, когда у него учащается сердечный ритм.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Исак, потому что он не понимает, и ему теперь трудно дышать.  
  
— Даю тебе научное доказательство, — отвечает Эвен серьёзно и собранно.  
  
— Что…  
  
— Ты делаешь это сейчас со мной, — говорит Эвен, сжимая руку Исака, лежащую у него на груди. — Это для тебя.  
  
Исаку требуется мгновение, чтобы понять, о чём говорит Эвен. Это настолько абсурдно, что Исак испытывает искушение оттолкнуть его.  
  
— Твой сердечный ритм может учащаться, когда ты злишься или волнуешься. Это не для меня. Я об этом не просил. Ты злишься ещё с трамвайной остановки.  
  
— Так всегда происходит, когда я с тобой, — спокойно отвечает Эвен.  
  
— Это из-за предвкушения, из-за связи, из-за…  
  
Слова Исака застревают у него в горле, когда Эвен прижимает свою свободную руку к груди Исака. Это не должно так на него влиять. Не должно, но его сердце готово вырваться из груди, и Эвен знает об этом, потому что тоже это чувствует.  
  
— Я просто взволнован! — начинает оправдываться Исак, прежде чем Эвен успевает вставить хоть слово. И это не соревнование, но почему-то кажется именно им. Исак чувствует, будто его загнали в угол.  
  
Он ждёт следующих слов Эвена, его обвинений. Он готовит речь с большим количеством философских отсылок и научных теорий. Он готовится дать отпор, потому что не может допустить, чтобы Эвен думал, что у Исака есть к нему чувства. Исак ничего не чувствует к Эвену и никогда не почувствует. Он готовится к худшему, но этого недостаточно. Он видит, как что-то промелькнуло во взгляде Эвена.  
  
А потом он просто ломается.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Эвен так, словно это самая очевидная вещь в мире. И Исак вообще перестаёт дышать.  
  
— Эв… — пытается выдавить он, потому что он не может это слышать. Он не хочет это слышать. Не может быть, что это происходит на самом деле.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, и я не думаю, что кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что он тебя любит. Так что я люблю тебя. И я думаю, что ты должен об этом знать, на случай если у тебя есть какие-то сомнения.  
  
Исаку кажется, будто его ударили в живот, только то, что он чувствует сейчас, в сто раз хуже. Земля уходит у него из-под ног, и Исак словно оказался в свободном падении: язык не слушается его, а ноги подгибаются. Слова ничего не значат, но тем не менее они лишают его дара речи.  
  
— Для парня, который считает эти слова глупыми, ты, кажется, слишком потрясён, — смеётся Эвен, но в его голосе слышатся нервозность и страх.  
  
Он поднимает руки и обхватывает ими лицо Исака, и у него такие голубые глаза, что Исак думает, не оказался ли в них случайно кусочек неба.  
  
— Я буду тебя ждать, — шепчет Эвен, и Исак не понимает, о чём он говорит, но безмолвно принимает это обещание.  
  
 _Я буду тебя ждать_. По какой-то причине Исаку кажется, что и он ждёт себя.  
  
Ожидание. Вся его жизнь строилась на этом. Он ждал излечения, ждал, чтобы происходящее стало причинять меньше боли, ждал, что его мать наконец осознает, что безвозвратно сломала его, что Юнас поймёт, что невозможно спасти их старую дружбу, что, возможно, его отец задохнётся во сне за свою пассивность, что Леа достаточно подрастёт, чтобы понять, что случилось. Исак ждал, что каждое утро станет чуть менее болезненным, что ему станет легче засыпать, ждал, что наступит день, когда он перестанет гореть, день, когда ярость больше не будет пожирать его. Он ждал, когда сможет расслабиться, сможет сделать стены вокруг себя ниже, когда чувства станут чуть более значимыми. Исак ждал, что  _это_  станет проще. Это, они. Исак и Эвен. Что в происходящем появится какой-то смысл. Но этого не происходит. Смысла нет. Смысла не будет.  
  
Исак ждал, что его сердце перестанет болеть и что его красный шрам исчезнет. Он ждал, и ждал, и ждал. Но он не видит конца и края сотворённому им самим аду. Он не видит его.  
Почему Эвен так уверен, что есть конец для его боли?  
  
— Я буду тебя ждать, — повторяет Эвен, гладя большими пальцами лицо Исака. — Ладно?  
  
Исак способен лишь кивнуть. И когда Эвен целует его, он закрывает глаза и позволяет ему это.  
  
 _«Я люблю тебя»_. Это самые бессмысленные слова. Но в эту минуту Исак ценит их больше, чем что бы то ни было во всём мире.  
  
— Двадцать, — считает Исак вслух, когда Эвен наконец даёт ему секундную паузу, чтобы вздохнуть.  
  
— Двадцать один, — вторит ему Эвен, прежде чем снова прижаться губами к губам.


	15. Философия гордости

_«Я люблю тебя»._  
  
Исак не спит в ту ночь. Его мысли не хотят затихать, мозг перевозбуждён с тех пор, как они попрощались с Эвеном несколько часов назад.  
  
 _«Я люблю тебя»._  
  
Эти слова нелепы и бессмысленны, но при этом настолько поглощают его, что Исак практически не думает о разочаровывающей встрече с Хельге, будто её и не было. Всё о чём он может думать — это о прозрачно-голубых глазах Эвена, о его непослушных светлых волосах, развевающихся на ветру, и о глупых словах, которые он произнёс с такой лёгкостью. Будто «привет», будто «пока».  _«Я люблю тебя»._  
  
Его взволнованность вскоре трансформируется в иррациональную злость, потому что как он смеет? Как смеет Эвен бросать ему в лицо такие слова, прекрасно зная, что Исак не сможет спрятаться от них за защитными барьерами? Как он смеет загонять Исака в угол, когда он оказался эмоционально истощён после встречи с Хельге, когда взял Эвена за руку, чувствуя, как стыд переполняет грудь?  
  
Исак горит. Его сердце колотится, и он его слышит. Он чувствует, как кровь бежит по венам. И как смеет Эвен оставить его после этого? Зацеловать до полуобморочного состояния у двери Коллективета, добавить к этому парочку бессмысленных обещаний, которые он не сможет выполнить, а потом оставить Исака одного с его мыслями и демонами.  
Да как он смеет?  
  
Где он?  
  
Исак ворочается с боку на бок, пока не понимает, что больше не может этого выносить, в результате оказываясь на кухне со стаканом воды в руках.  
  
— Не спится? — голос Эскиля заставляет его вздрогнуть.  
  
На Эскиле красно-золотистый шёлковый халат, который ему подарила на день рождения Нура. На вкус Исака он слишком экстравагантный, слишком яркий, на нём слишком много принтов и узоров для его усталых глаз. Но этот халат делает Эскиля счастливым, поэтому Исак удерживается от комментариев в собственной голове.  
  
— Слишком жарко. Нам нужно купить вентилятор, — уклоняется от ответа Исак, потому что замечает это выражение на лице Эскиля.  _То самое_  выражение.  
  
— Где сегодня Эвен? — спрашивает явно довольный собой Эскиль, усаживаясь напротив Исака.  
  
— Да будет тебе известно, что, хоть мой интеллект намного превосходит большую часть населения этого города, у меня всё равно нет способности отслеживать местоположение случайных людей, — снова уклоняется от прямого ответа Исак. Он слишком раздражён, чтобы его сейчас подвергали допросу.  
  
— Мы оба знаем, что Эвен — не  _случайные люди_ , малыш Иисус.  
  
— Что это вообще значит? — хмурится Исак, сильнее сжимая пальцы вокруг стакана, словно ища опору.  
  
— Я видел, как вы целовались внизу, — объясняет Эскиль, но в его голосе нет осуждения, нет издёвки, нет злобы. Он просто констатирует факт. Словно предлагает выслушать Исака, если он захочет поговорить.  
  
Но Исак не хочет. У него заканчиваются слова, потому что он понятия не имеет, как они, должно быть, выглядели там, внизу. Он никогда не видел себя со стороны в тот момент, когда его целовали или когда он сам целовал кого-то. Да и он вообще плохо помнит, что происходило. Он не может решиться на то, чтобы отрицать слова Эскиля, используя своё обычное «это выглядело совсем не так». Потому что он понятия не имеет, как это выглядело.  
  
Но он полагает, что это было не слишком приятно. Исак знает, что что-то внутри него всегда сдаётся, когда губы Эвена касаются его кожи. Он знает, что что-то внутри него открывается навстречу, позволяя чувствам просачиваться сквозь трещины.  
  
Он не может встретиться взглядом с Эскилем. Он не хочет говорить об этом. Ему слишком стыдно.  
  
— Ты идёшь на Прайд? — спрашивает Эскиль, будто есть какая-то связь между этим, будто тот факт, что Эвен целовал его у двери, а Исак отвечал ему при свете дня, каким-то образом изменит мнение Исака относительно абсурдной концепции Прайда. Это помогает Исаку вернуться к реальности.  
  
— Лишь потому, что я пережил кратковременный приступ безумия и позволил Эвену засунуть свой язык мне в горло, не значит, что я собираюсь надеть лосины и накрасить ресницы, чтобы выглядеть, как клоун на Карл-Юхан*, — буквально рявкает Исак.  
  
Слова, срывающиеся с собственных губ, режут как ножи. Исак моментально жалеет о них. А лицо Эскиля искажается от чего-то близкого к разочарованию, а не боли.  
  
— Так вот что ты обо мне думаешь? — говорит Эскиль. — Ты думаешь, я — клоун?  
  
— Я… Нет… Я не это имел в виду.  
  
— А что ты имел в виду, Исак? Пожалуйста, просвети меня, — просит Эскиль, и его голос звучит гораздо ниже, чем Исак когда-либо слышал. Взгляд Эскиля тяжёлый, но спокойный.  
  
Исак смущённо поёживается. Он никогда бы не признал это вслух, но он теперь ненавидит разочаровывать Эскиля.  
  
— Я имел в виду, если  _я_  это сделаю, то буду выглядеть, как клоун. Не ты. Это не то же самое. Я ничего не имею против того, чтобы люди носили лосины и красили ресницы.  
  
— И что же делает нас такими разными, Исак? Пожалуйста, скажи мне.  
  
— Я… Я просто… — потерянно бормочет полный раскаяния Исак. — Это не личная атака на твой образ жизни. Ясно? Я сорвался и беру свои слова обратно.  
  
Он не осмеливается посмотреть Эскилю в глаза. Он не может вынести мысли, что, возможно, увидит, как в них плещется боль. Исак не испытывает удовольствия, обижая Эскиля, но почему-то всегда всё заканчивается тем, что он из раза в раз оскорбляет его чувства своими словами. И он знает, что Эскиль не родился с ощущением гордости и счастья. Но Исак не знает, как признать, что каждый раз, когда разговор переходит на эту тему, у него вокруг горла будто сжимается пара рук. Он не знает, как сказать Эскилю, насколько ему трудно даже думать о подобных вещах.  
  
Эскиль тихо встаёт со стула, пока Исак не сводит глаз со стакана воды.  
  
— Я всегда буду тебя поддерживать, Исак, — спокойно говорит он. — И я очень жду, когда наступит день и ты наконец освободишься от того, что происходит с тобой сейчас. Но на пути к этому дню я не позволю тебе заставлять меня чувствовать, будто я хуже тебя, будто со мной что-то не так. Я не буду делать для тебя исключений и позволять топтать Прайд и то, что он значит для многих из нас.  
  
— Эскиль…  
  
— Нет, Исак. Мне сейчас не хочется тебя слушать. Извини.  
  
 _Блядь._  
  
Эскиль уходит, и полы его длинного халата развеваются при ходьбе, пока темнота квартиры не поглощает красные и золотые всполохи, как и мысли Исака.  
  
Он вздыхает, чувствуя тяжесть в груди. Ему нужно извиниться. Он не может позволить себе вылететь из Коллективета. Хотя Эскиль, конечно, не заставит его съехать. Но Исак чувствует себя ужасно и понимает, что скучает по времени, когда ничего не испытывал к людям вокруг себя, когда он мог говорить более обидные вещи и при этом не чувствовать угрызений совести. Он скучает по времени, когда ничего не чувствовал. Он скучает по времени, когда был безразличен ко всему.  
  
Но это, вероятно, ложь.  
  
Телефон Исака вибрирует, и он подпрыгивает на стуле, его сердце мгновенно ускоряет ритм, потому что  _«Что если это Эвен. Что если Эвен тоже не спит»._  
  
Но это не он. Это Мутта.  
  
Почему Мутта присылает ему смс посреди ночи?  
  
 ** _Мутта: Мы можем завтра встретиться? Это насчёт Эвена_**  
  
Исак начинает паниковать, его мозг мгновенно цепляется за самый плохой сценарий развития событий. Должно быть, кто-то видел, как они целовались у Коллективета. При свете дня. Кто угодно мог их увидеть. Или ещё хуже. Возможно, кто-то видел, как они держались за руки в трамвае.  _Блядь!_  
  
Теперь все знают. Все знают, и Исак вот-вот снова получит ужасные новости.  _«Я люблю тебя»_. Наверное, кто-то слышал, как Эвен это сказал, и попросил Мутту сообщить Исаку, что Эвен совсем не имеет это в виду, что это тоже один из его «кинков», что Исака снова разыграли. Возможно, это был Арвид.  
  
 ** _Мутта: Мы с парнями хотим извиниться перед Эвеном за то, что случилось на пляже. Мы повели себя как мудаки, и нам правда нужна твоя помощь. Если ты захочешь. Пожалуйста._**  
  
Облегчение накатывает на Исака. И он всегда считал себя человеком, который в состоянии концентрироваться сразу на нескольких вещах, но теперь он начинает в этом сомневаться. Потому что сейчас ему кажется, что мини-вариант панической атаки посреди кухни никогда не случался.  
  
Он мгновенно отвечает «ОК», после чего чувствует себя невероятно неловко из-за того, как быстро он принял решение, из-за того, что даже не стал обдумывать это, хотя обычно он тщательно обдумывает абсолютно всё.  
  
Друзья Эвена хотят помириться, и Исаку этого достаточно, чтобы сказать да. Он даже не колеблется. Наверное, Мутта думает, что он жалкий.  
  
 ** _Мутта: спасибо, чувак. Пришлю тебе место встречи. Не говори Эвену пжл_**  
  
Исак кладёт руки на стол и утыкается в них головой. Сон начинает овладевать его телом, но мысли продолжают крутиться в голове несмотря на усталость. Ему даже хочется, чтобы Эскиль снова вышел из комнаты и попытался выпытать у него информацию. Тогда, возможно, он избавился бы от пары мыслей. Возможно, он признался бы, о чём на самом деле думает, что действительно грызёт его изнутри. Возможно.  
  
 _Он сказал, что он_  «любит»  _меня._  
  
 _Никто не_  «любит»  _меня._  
  
.  
  
— Как дела? — нервно спрашивает Мутта. И его неловкость заставляет Исака немного расслабиться.  
  
Здесь жарко, слишком жарко. Мутта сидит в майке, и Исак немного завидует. Ему бы очень хотелось снять куртку, в которую он сейчас одет. Но он пока не доверяет себе и своей коже, когда находится рядом с людьми. Обжечь Мутту в кофейне с утра пораньше не входит в список его дел на сегодня.  
  
— Всё по-старому, — пожимает плечами Исак.  
  
Мутта выглядит виноватым, нервно играет собственными пальцами, сидя на высоком табурете. Исаку даже хочется поддержать его, сказать, что, если уж на то пошло, он знает, что слова, произнесённые на пляже, были свидетельством настоящего беспокойства и дружбы. Но Исак не позволяет себе этого. Теперь он в выигрышном положении. Он хочет узнать больше о том, как Мутта планирует заслужить прощение Эвена.  
  
— Когда я видел тебя в последний раз, ты меня назвал грёбаной задницей, — наконец говорит Мутта, нервно хихикнув.  
  
— Не помню, чтобы употреблял именно эти слова, — бесстрастно тянет Исак. — Ты уверен?  
  
— Ну, честно говоря, вполне возможно, что я чувствовал себя грёбаной задницей.  
  
— Самоощущение — очень сильная вещь, — фыркает Исак, не изменяя своему обычному скучающему тону. У него были годы для того, чтобы довести до совершенства этот холодный, равнодушный взгляд, этот беспристрастный голос. Странно знать, что эта способность вернулась к нему. Ему кажется, будто Эвен и Эскиль лишили его некоторых наиболее важных тактик выживания.  
  
— Прости.  
  
— Тебе не передо мной нужно извиняться, — говорит Исак.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Так в чём заключается план? Как мы собираемся заставить Эвена Бэк Насхайма снова принять тебя в ряды своей команды?  
  
— Мы? — удивлённо повторяет Мутта.  
  
— Я здесь не для того, чтобы слушать, как ты жалеешь себя. Ты явно позвал меня сюда, чтобы попросить помочь. Что мне нужно сделать? — Исак моргает, прикрывая веки и наигранно зевая. Да, он настолько невыносимый. — И, кстати, как долго Элиас и Микаэль собираются прятаться за той стеной? Я не буду торчать здесь целый день.  
  
.  
  
Они все смотрят на него со смесью вины и гордости. Должно быть, им кажется нелепым просить парня, который знает их лучшего друга всего ничего, помочь возродить их дружбу, длящуюся целую вечность.  
  
Исак продолжает сидеть со скучающим видом, в то время как Элиас изо всех сил стискивает зубы. Исак даже испытывает искушение уверить его, что он не пытается украсть у них Эвена, что он не пришёл бы сюда, если бы планировал занять их место.  
  
— В общем, мы подумали… — начинает Микаэль.  
  
— О, серьёзно? Поздравляю, — перебивает его Исак, не в силах сдержаться.  
  
— Ты ведёшь себя как мудак, — говорит Мутта.  
  
— Справедливо, — Исак закатывает глаза. — Продолжай.  
  
— Как я уже сказал, — вздыхает Микаэль, — мы думали о том, чтобы сделать что-то для Эвена.  
  
— Грандиозно, парни, — снова перебивает Исак. — Мы здесь уже двадцать минут, а вы так и не сказали ничего конкретного.  
  
— Исак… — вздыхает Мутта.  
  
— Так. Ладно. Извиняюсь. Продолжай.  
  
— Ты с Эвеном тоже так себя ведёшь? — раздражённо бормочет Микаэль.  
  
— Вы собираетесь рассказать мне о вашем плане сегодня или как? Эскиль готовит суп на обед. Я не могу это пропустить…  
  
— Да блин, — Элиас закатывает глаза, а Исак пытается скрыть улыбку. — Микаэль пытается сказать, что мы долго думали об этом, и мы хотим сделать что-то невероятно исключительное для воплощения исключительности, коим и является мистер Эвен Бэк Насхайм.  
  
— Дайте угадаю. Вы хотите, чтобы я помог вам придумать, что же именно вы должны для него сделать, — задумчиво произносит Исак.  
  
— Нет. — Мутта широко улыбается. — Нам просто нужно, чтобы ты его привёл.  
  
— Привёл его? — презрительно усмехается Исак, понимая, что последует за этим. — Ваша восхитительная идея — устроить ему вечеринку? Серьёзно? Вы сейчас серьёзно?  
  
— Не просто вечеринку, — вмешивается Микаэль.  
  
— Хм?  
  
— Самую шикарную вечеринку, — говорит Мутта.  
  
— Во всём Осло! — добавляет Микаэль.  
  
Исак хмурится, потом ставит локоть на стол и подпирает рукой подбородок.  
  
— Простите, парни. Но если вы думаете, что дерьмо типа «Проекта X»** заставит Эвена перестать злиться, тогда мы могли бы просто…  
  
— Боже, чувак, ты и правда невыносимый. Что стало с прикольным пацаном, который ездил с нами в коттедж? — театрально вздыхает Элиас.  
  
— Прикольный пацан из коттеджа очень хочет узнать, о чём идёт речь, чтобы наконец пойти домой и поесть суп, так что…  
  
— Прайд! — практически кричит Элиас, будто все его силы уходят на то, чтобы произнести это слово.  
  
— Что? — недоумённо моргает Исак.  
  
— Мы идём на парад в честь Прайда. Мы все. И нам нужно, чтобы ты привёл Эвена.  
  
.  
  
Это ужасная идея. Просто колоссальная ошибка.  
  
— Тебе необязательно это делать, если тебе неловко, — прошептал ему Микаэль, когда они остались одни.  
  
Заявление, от которого у Исака вспыхнули щёки, а грудь наполнилась стыдом и возмущением. Почему ему должно быть неловко? На что это намекает Микаэль? Разумеется, Исак в состоянии привести Эвена в центр города. Он в состоянии «привести его». Чёрт, он уже много раз «приводил» его раньше, без конца манипулируя, разыгрывая и обманывая по своему усмотрению. Почему Микаэль полагает, что Исаку может быть неловко осуществить такую обычную миссию? И почему он так на него смотрит? Будто ему неудобно даже просить Исака об этом.  
  
Исак сказал да. Он не знает, почему сказал да. Но он посчитал, что его отказ подтвердит предполагаемый дискомфорт, который он должен испытывать, по мнению парней. Но Исаку не неловко, потому что в этом нет ничего, чтобы испытывать подобное чувство.  
  
Так что он сказал да. Вот так просто.  _«Конечно. Не вопрос. Я всё равно туда иду ради Эскиля»._  
  
Он соврал и сказал да. И теперь он об этом жалеет. Он жалеет и не может перестать об этом думать. Уже практически время ужинать, а он так и не может перестать думать об этом.  
  
 _Что если Эвену будет неловко?  
  
Блядь._  
  
Исак так зациклился на собственной неловкости, что забыл подумать о том, что на самом деле важно: о чувствах Эвена. Как он будет себя чувствовать, когда его обманом заставят принять участие в самом большом и многолюдном событии года, чтобы облегчить вину друзей, так сильно ранивших его.  
  
Что если Эвен не хочет идти на Прайд? Что если Эвен предпочёл бы откровенно поговорить со своими друзьями, вместо того чтобы быть вынужденным кричать и демонстрировать свою сексуальность ради людского развлечения? Что если Эвен возненавидит Исака за манипулирование? Исак намеренно не играл с ним уже долгое время. Эвен всё равно сказал бы те слова? Сказал бы…  
  
В тот момент, когда Исак терзает себя, сидя за столом, Эвен появляется в дверях. Он просто входит в спальню, словно это его собственная комната — что, в общем-то, частично является правдой: его рисунки неуклюже прилеплены на стену, его мятые джинсы валяются на полу, его носки — в корзине для грязного белья, его зубная щётка и средства для волос — в ванной, его книги и ноутбук — на столе, его запах — на простынях.  
  
Исак никогда не обращал внимания на то, как много теперь в его комнате  _Эвена_. И он бы свалил всю вину за это на него, если бы не сидел сейчас в одной из футболок Эвена. В футболке с «Челюстями».  
  
Кажется, они оба подумали об этом, потому что Эвен мягко улыбается, увидев его, заставляя сердце Исака забиться быстрее.  
  
— Эй, привет.  
  
В последнее время Исак в полной мере осознаёт это. Своё сердце. Как быстро оно стучит. Как сильно оно бьётся, когда Эвен рядом.  _«Ты делаешь это сейчас со мной. Это для тебя»._ Исак знает, что сердце Эвена не бьётся для него, как и его собственное не бьётся для Эвена. Но трудно найти другую причину, объясняющую сбитое дыхание, спутанные мысли, горящее сердце, стоит им просто встретиться взглядами.  
  
 _Это просто нервы. Это из-за того, что он сказал. Из-за тех слов._  
  
— И тебе привет, — небрежно отвечает Исак.  
  
— Скучал по мне? — спрашивает Эвен с дразнящей улыбкой, прежде чем бросить рюкзак на пол и, словно ребёнок, плюхнуться на кровать Исака.  
  
— Если ты ищешь вербального подтверждения, то дверь в комнату Эскиля налево по коридору.  
  
— Мне хватит физического подтверждения.  
  
Исак резко поднимает голову и наконец оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, и Эвен широко улыбается.  
  
— Как я уже сказал, дверь в комнату Эскиля налево по коридору, — отвечает Исак, стараясь не показать, как сильно взволнован этим, потом снова отворачивается к книге, которую держит в руках.  
  
— Мы могли бы пообниматься? Для науки? Я тебя не видел почти двадцать четыре часа. Я знаю, что твой запас допамина исчерпался.  
  
— С моим запасом допамина всё нормально, — говорит Исак тем же скучающим тоном.  
  
— А с моим нет, — отвечает Эвен, поворачиваясь на бок и подпирая щёку рукой.  
  
Исак снова оборачивается к нему, на этот раз с беспокойством.  _Эвен встретился с кем-то из парней? У него был плохой день?_  
  
— Всё в порядке? — осторожно спрашивает Исак. — Что случилось? — добавляет он, не получив ответа.  
  
Тогда Эвен, лежащий на своей половине кровати Исака, разводит руки, молча прося об объятиях. Он выглядит усталым, но довольным. Он выглядит  _мягким_. Невозможно описать это иначе. Его, прямо сейчас. В этих тёмных джинсах, белой футболке, с растрёпанными волосами, которые он не стриг уже какое-то время.  
  
— Иди сюда? — спрашивает Эвен, словно предлагает Исаку выбор, словно у Исака есть возможность сказать нет.  
  
Исак встаёт и робко подходит к собственной кровати, ощущая тяжесть в колене, когда встаёт им на матрас. Его лицо горит, и он старается не встречаться с напряжённым взглядом Эвена.  
  
В какой-то момент ему кажется, что Эвен потянется к нему и схватит за талию, требуя скорее обнять его, потянет вниз и обхватит руками. Но он этого не делает. Эвен отодвигается чуть дальше, оставляя Исаку больше места в его собственной кровати, пока они не оказываются лицом к лицу, не касаясь друг друга.  
  
— Что случилось? — с тревогой спрашивает Исак.  
  
— Ничего, — практически шепчет Эвен, и улыбка по-прежнему играет на его губах, но теперь она едва различима.  
  
— Что ты сегодня делал?  
  
— Я… Хм. Я  _ждал._  
  
Исак не может сдержать вздох, рвущийся из груди. Эвен провёл день  _в ожидании. «Я буду тебя ждать»._  
  
Эвен ждёт его. И Исак не понимает, как сказать ему, что он не знает, как уйти с платформы, как зайти в поезд, чтобы добраться до него. Он не знает.  
  
— А ты? — мягко спрашивает Эвен шёпотом. — Что ты сегодня делал?  
  
 _Я строил тайные планы. Я встречался с твоими друзьями у тебя за спиной. И я пытался не думать о тебе._  
  
— Я дочитал книгу, — врёт Исак.  
  
Эвен придвигается ближе, и Исак потрясён призрачным воспоминанием о губах Эвена на его собственных. Он помнит, как долго они целовались вчера. Всего лишь вчера. Какими долгими и отчаянными были их поцелуи. Как Эвен прижимал его к двери, как держал его лицо в руках, будто Исак — самое ценное, что есть в этом мире. Исак краснеет.  
  
— Я скучал по тебе, — говорит Эвен, накрывая ладонью щёку Исака.  
  
Исак практически мурлычет, впитывая прикосновение, опускает дрожащие веки. За окном пока не темно, потому что сейчас лето, но уже поздно. Если бы сейчас был февраль, Исак не волновался бы так, разрушая свои стены.  
  
Исак не знает, как сказать вслух «я тоже скучал по твоим прикосновениям», поэтому он просто придвигается ближе к груди Эвена, пока они не оказываются в кольце рук друг друга. Они оба вздыхают, словно что-то только что щёлкнуло, что-то открылось внутри них.  
Исак больше не чувствует тревоги, и беспокойства, и напряжения. Он ощущает лишь тепло.  
Эвен был прав. Его запас допамина определённо исчерпался.  
  
Они обнимаются.  _Ради науки._  По крайней мере в этом положении Эвен не может видеть, что глаза Исака закрыты.  
  
— Что ты делаешь первого июля? — в какой-то момент Исак набирается смелости, чтобы задать этот вопрос. Их лица раскраснелись, а волосы в беспорядке.  
  
— Это суббота, да? — бормочет Эвен, упираясь подбородком в макушку Исака.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Хм. Даже не знаю. А что? Хочешь чем-то заняться?  
  
— Хочу пойти гулять по Грёнланну***.  
  
— По Грёнланну? — удивлённо повторяет Эвен. — В следующую субботу? Разве там не…  
  
— Парад в честь Прайда. Да, я знаю, — выпаливает Исак.  
  
Эвен молчит. Он думает.  
  
— Это… Это ради Эскиля, — продолжает Исак. — Я наговорил гадостей про Прайд, и я хочу извиниться, придя туда и поддержав его. Он будет на одном из этих грузовиков или платформ со своей компанией. Они будут танцевать и всё такое.  
  
Эвен по-прежнему продолжает хранить молчание. Исак начинает паниковать.  
  
— Ты можешь отказаться, — шепчет он.  
  
— И позволить тебе пойти одному?  
  
— Эскиль говорит, что я не обжигаю гомосексуалов. Так что это не будет проблемой, учитывая суть мероприятия, — коротко улыбнувшись, говорит Исак. Это шутка. Эвен улыбается в ответ. — И я могу притащить с собой Линн, — продолжает он.  
  
— Да она наверняка будет танцевать вместе с Эскилем. Он, наверное, учит её хореографии в свободное время, и ей приходится это терпеть.  
  
Исак смеётся, и это так приятно — смеяться, прижимаясь к чьей-то груди.  
  
— Так ты пойдёшь со мной?  
  
— Я пойду с тобой.  
  
— Что если нас кто-нибудь увидит? — спрашивает Исак, потом понимает, что в определённой степени это вопрос самому себе.  
  
— Ну, значит, нас кто-нибудь увидит.  
  
Проваливаясь в глубокий сон, Исак чувствует, как Эвен прикасается губами к его лбу.  
  
.  
  
Исак просыпается от звука карандаша, движущегося по бумаге. Этот звук лихорадочный и быстрый, не такой, как если бы карандашом соединяли линии. Это звук того, как кто-то закрашивает пустое пространство рисунка.  
  
Он открывает один глаз.  
  
Эвен нависает над ним, сидя в кровати. Он подтянул колено к груди и положил на него альбом.  
  
Эвен рисует.  
  
— Что ты… — бормочет Исак, ещё не проснувшись до конца.  
  
— Не двигайся, — перебивает Эвен, сосредоточенно нахмурив брови. — Мне нужна ещё одна минута.  
  
— Какого чёрта?  
  
— Я тебя рисую. Если ты начнёшь двигаться, я могу всё испортить.  
  
Исак недоумённо моргает, но подчиняется. Он остаётся в том же положении — на боку, прижавшись щекой к подушке, сложив руки под подбородком — целую минуту. Он считает до шестидесяти, сфокусировав взгляд на случайном предмете на прикроватной тумбочке. Это пенал Эвена. Исак смотрит на него до тех пор, пока не запоминает все рисунки на его поверхности.  
  
— Минута прошла, — бормочет Исак, стараясь разыграть недовольство, но на самом деле изо всех сил пытаясь не показать своего смущения.  
  
— Вообще-то прошла минута и тридцать шесть секунд, — с улыбкой отвечает Эвен. — И да, я закончил уже какое-то время назад, мне просто хотелось посмотреть на тебя такого ещё немного.  
  
Исак пихает его подушкой, на которой лежал, и хмурится, пока Эвен смеётся. Кто смеётся так рано утром?  
  
— Блядь, сейчас шесть утра! И кто дал тебе право рисовать меня, пока я сплю? Ты осознаёшь, насколько это странно?  
  
— У меня был выбор: либо рисовать, либо дрочить, — пожимает плечами Эвен. — Я взвесил все за и против и решил, что твоя реакция на то, что я тебя рисую, будет менее драматичной.  
  
— Что с тобой не так! — Исак снова пихает его, но не может не улыбаться, заглушая собственный смех.  
  
— Ну прости, что сон рядом с тобой заставляет меня чувствовать определённые вещи, Ис. Некоторые из нас очень даже гомосексуалы, понимаешь ли.  
  
— Всё, хватит. Я больше тебе не позволю оставаться ночевать, — фыркает Исак, вылезая из кровати.  
  
— Если тебя это утешит, я почти не спал, — пожимает плечами Эвен. — И, кстати, не расстраивайся, но мне пришлось принять холодный душ, потому что я был возбуждён, и я позаимствовал твои трусы.  
  
— Что?! — Исак оборачивается к Эвену и буравит его взглядом, сгорая от стыда.  
  
— Я их постираю и верну, обещаю.  
  
— Блядь, ты что, не шутишь?!  
  
— Ис, ты в последнее время много материшься. Я беспокоюсь за твой словарный запас, — дуется Эвен, по-прежнему держа альбом для рисования в руках.  
  
— Я сейчас… — начинает Исак, одновременно рассерженный и смущённый, двигаясь к Эвену, чтобы оседлать его.  
  
Эвен быстро отбрасывает альбом в сторону и хватает его за талию, его взгляд пронзительный, но собранный. Время замирает, и с губ Исака срывается вздох, когда он оказывается на коленях Эвена, того самого Эвена, чьё возбуждение по-прежнему актуально.  
  
— Я забыл сказать, что холодный душ не помог, — говорит Эвен, и от звука его низкого голоса, кровь Исака мгновенно приливает к члену.  
  
— Эвен…  
  
Эвен притягивает его ближе, пока они не прижимаются друг к другу животами, потом поднимает брови, когда понимает, как быстро Исак завёлся. У него самоконтроль на уровне подростка в период созревания. Так и есть.  
  
Он продолжает чувствовать смущение, он не в состоянии двигаться, потому что боится, что его импульсы возьмут верх над разумом, и он сделает что-то невероятно безрассудное, например, подастся бёдрами вперёд.  
  
Эвен наклоняется к нему со знающей улыбкой и тем же пронзительным взглядом, и Исак задерживает дыхание.  _Сейчас, блядь, шесть утра. Как можно быть настолько поражённым кем-то в шесть утра?_  
  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что тебе тоже нужен холодный душ, — шепчет Эвен.  
  
— Я…  
  
Их лица так близко друг к другу, что они могли бы целоваться. Они могут. Они должны. Всегда так приятно, когда они это делают. Это совершенно выигрышная ситуация. Не нужно ничего усложнять.  
  
Он вот-вот поцелует Эвена. Он вот-вот попросит Эвена поцеловать его. Он хочет этого, так почему бы и нет? Почему он не должен? Его мозг практически ощущает прилив допамина, который получит от соприкосновения их губ. Он хочет этого так сильно, что у него ломит кости.  
  
— Мне нужно идти, — шепчет Эвен мгновение спустя, отнимая руки от талии Исака, и потеря этой опоры дезориентирует его. — У меня сегодня дела.  
  
— Э-э-э… Да. Окей.  
  
Исак практически спотыкается по пути в ванную, ноги подгибаются, а дыхание затруднено. Он не может даже наорать на Эвена, опасаясь, что его голос прозвучит выше, чем обычно.  
  
Когда он возвращается в комнату, Эвена уже нет, но на подушке Исака лежит записка.  
  
 _«Хорошего дня :)  
PS: когда я в твоих трусах, мне кажется, что наши члены касаются друг друга целый день. Романтично»._  
  


________________________________________  
 **Эв**

  
  


Не смей НИКОГДА БОЛЬШЕ прикасаться к моему нижнему белью  
И можешь сжечь то, что взял

  
  
Я уже переоделся  
Не мог ходить в мокром :)  
<3

________________________________________

  
  
Прочитав ответ Эвена, Исак стонет от раздражения, но также от неудовлетворения. Он пытается не думать об этом. Он пытается, но даже обычный образ, нарисованный фантазией, практически заставляет его закричать, уткнувшись в подушку.  
  
Эвен стал гораздо более открыто заявлять о своих мыслях, желаниях и чувствах после случившегося у дверей Коллективета. Он больше не сдерживается. Он больше не фильтрует и не ограничивает себя. Он не  _задумывается_. Он просто говорит о том, что чувствует в данный момент.  
  
Но его подколки ограничиваются словами. Он не выходит за рамки. Он всё время отстраняется, когда ситуация накаляется, прямо перед тем как Исак чувствует, что уже готов сдаться. Эвен подводит его к краю и уходит, оставляя в подвешенном состоянии.  
  
 _Я буду тебя ждать._  
  
Эвен ждёт. И Исак не осознавал, что ожидание стало синонимом этого новоприобретённого воздержания. Эвен дразнит его до бесконечности, но не доводит до пика. Он больше не прикасается к нему так, как того жаждет Исак. Он больше не целует его.  
  
Исак заставляет Эвена ждать.  
  
И Эвен заставляет его ждать в ответ.

.  
  
— В общем, мы встретимся у меня, потому что коллективет ближе к движухе, потом пойдём к Спектруму. Мы можем поехать на трамвае, но я уверен, что движение частично перекроют, и мне не хочется застрять в замкнутом пространстве с людьми-единорогами. И нет, можешь даже не предлагать, мы не пойдём через Грёнланн. Я лучше выколю себе глаза, чем пойду через Грёнланн. И да, я знаю, что сам предложил сначала, но это было  _до того_ , как Эскиль мне рассказал, что там обычно происходит. К тому же его компания марширует, или, лучше сказать, танцует в первой группе участников, так что мы можем поймать его, когда они обогнут ту странную церковь. Нам ведь не нужно идти за ним всё время, понимаешь? Ему просто нужно, чтобы я там был, чтобы он мог подтвердить свой статус феи-крёстной и написать в инстаграмовском кепшене «Я заставил моего приёмного сына Исака Вальтерсена пойти на Прайд». Я даже не сомневаюсь, что он так сделает. Он постоянно меня фотографирует. Вообще-то я думаю, что пора начинать беспокоиться. И, кстати, что вообще за странная концепция у Прайда. Тебе не кажется, что те, кто настаивают на подобном выражении гордости, на самом деле наиболее подвержены стыду? Как и те, кто постоянно хвастаются тем, что имеют, потому что у них внутри пустота? Как и те, кто очень активны в соцсетях, потому что на самом деле крайне одиноки? Настаивать на том, чтобы демонстрировать предполагаемое величие… Это концепция, которую я никогда… — Исак прерывает своё бессвязное бормотание, внезапно понимая, что его речь звучит слишком быстро и непоследовательно, и что его голос — единственный звук, наполняющий сладкий воздух середины лета в кафе.  
  
Эвен сидит напротив него, вытянув руки на столе и положив на них голову, спутанные пряди золотистых волос закрывают его лицо. Он не двигается, и Исак понимает, что Эвен задремал во время его лихорадочной болтовни. Он готов облегчённо вздохнуть, ужасно смущаясь из-за того, что так нервничает.  
  
Исак смотрит на него какое-то время. В последнее время Эвен постоянно был рядом: слишком много говорил, слишком много улыбался, слишком много смеялся, слишком много брал. Исак мог лишь отводить взгляд и держать всё в себе. У него уже какое-то время не было возможности просто  _смотреть_ , потому что каждый раз, когда он смотрит, он вспоминает нелепые слова Эвена, произнесённые на прошлой неделе. Так что сейчас он  _смотрит_.  
  
Исак даже не знает, как назвать чувство, которое охватывает его, когда он видит Эвена с закрытыми глазами и изогнутыми в полуулыбке губами. Исак не думает, что когда-либо улыбался во сне. Почему для Эвена это так просто? Как у Эвена получается выглядеть таким умиротворённым во сне? Таким спокойным, таким…  _красивым_.  
  
Время замирает достаточно для того, чтобы пылинки застыли в узком луче солнца, проникающем сквозь окна. И на мгновение Исак сомневается в источнике света: солнце сегодня жаркое и неуступчивое, но по какой-то причине спящий Эвен сияет ярче.  
  
 _Нет!_  
  
Исак обрывает себя на полуслове и отмахивается от нелепых мыслей. Он выпрямляет спину, легко пинает ногой стул Эвена и снова начинает говорить.  
  
— Ты что, спишь? Эвен, серьёзно? — фыркает Исак, и его голос практически дрожит. Он просто жалок. Исак сглатывает и продолжает. — Ты выбрал момент обсуждения маршрута, чтобы наконец заснуть? Ты не давал мне спать столько дней, и именно теперь захотел вздремнуть?  
  
Исак очень нервничает. Он достаточно знает себя, чтобы признать, что он нервничает. Но он говорит себе, что это из-за того, что он делает, а не потому, что Эвен сидит напротив. И это правда. Не каждый день Исак планирует маршрут для перемещения по Осло во время Прайда. Одна мысль об этом наполняет его непреодолимым желанием сбежать и закрыться в своей комнате как минимум на месяц. Но он не может. Не в этом году.  
  
В этом году ему нужно думать об Эскиле, ему нужно привести Эвена на Прайд. В этом году речь не о нём. Необходимость выполнить миссию помогает ему сконцентрироваться. Он идёт, потому что Эскиль прибег к эмоциональному шантажу и потому что Мутта попросил его привести Эвена, чтобы устроить сюрприз. У него есть задание. С ним всё будет в порядке. Он в порядке.  
  
Исак собирается снова пнуть стул ногой, когда Эвен начинает говорить.  
  
— Я не сплю, — бормочет он, и его голос звучит хрипло, но мягко. А ещё в нём улыбка. Его голос улыбается. Исак отказывается обращать на это внимание.  
  
— Хм, не хочу показаться занудой, но вообще-то закрытые глаза и отключка сознания называются сном, Эвен.  
  
— Вот тут ты ошибаешься. Моё сознание точно не в отключке, — смеётся Эвен, наконец поднимая взгляд на Исака, чтобы ослепить его. Глаза Эвена превратились в узкие щёлочки, и всё это очень нервирует. Исак не может думать.  
  
— О, и что же, твои глаза закрылись сами по себе, пока я делился с тобой очень важной информацией?  
  
— Я закрыл глаза, потому что хотел  _слышать_  тебя, по-настоящему  _слышать_  тебя, — говорит Эвен, неловко упираясь подбородком в сложенные на столе руки. Его глаза искрятся чем-то близким к  _счастью_  или эйфории, как будто тот факт, что он сидит в кофейне с Исаком и слушает, как он жалуется на всё подряд, наполняет его радостью.  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что моя речь слишком замысловатая, или ты имеешь в виду, что тебе нужен слуховой аппарат? — снова фыркает Исак, потому что единственная возможность для него скрыть свою нервозность — это быть невыносимым.  
  
— Я хочу сказать, что больше всего люблю слушать, как ты говоришь, и когда я закрываю глаза, я чувствую, как твои слова  _проникают_  в меня ещё  _глубже_.  
  
Исак благодарен, что не решил в этот момент сделать глоток кофе, потому что скорее всего напиток оказался бы теперь в волосах Эвена. Он давится воздухом, в то время как Эвен хохочет.  
  
— Боже мой! — он пытается откашляться, чувствуя, как тёплый смех Эвена заполняет его изнутри.  
  
— Какие у тебя грязные мысли, Вальтерсен.  
  
— Грязные мысли?! Я просто в шоке от твоего выбора слов, потому что в них нет никакого смысла. Мои слова глубже проникают в тебя? Ты вообще какие книги читаешь? Я просто не могу с тобой больше!  
  
— Я просто говорю тебе, что чувствую, — отвечает Эвен без намёка на юмор или поддразнивание в голосе. Он улыбается, но, кажется, это знак искренности, не шалости. — Я люблю слушать, как ты говоришь. Я мог бы слушать тебя целый день. Просто я так чувствую.  
  
Серьёзность в голосе Эвена заставляет Исака почувствовать себя уязвимым. Он знает, что эти слова бессмысленны, что они звучат по-детски. Такое ощущение, что Эвен просто озвучивает мысли, появляющиеся у него в голове, не фильтруя и не смягчая их, как обычно делают взрослые, столкнувшиеся с последствиями слишком быстрых и безрассудных высказываний. Эвен ведёт себя безрассудно, и Исак не знает, как теперь вести себя с ним.  
  
Он краснеет и отводит глаза, пытаясь зацепиться за что-то разумное, придумать остроумный ответ, чтобы закончить этот дурацкий разговор.  
  
— В общем, я понял, — бормочет Исак, закатывая глаза и касаясь руками блокнота, где он тщательно распланировал их маршрут. — Не стоит тебя будить, когда ты дремлешь, если я не готов слушать твою ерунду. Я понял. Такого больше не повторится.  
  
Он бросает быстрый взгляд на Эвена, чтобы проверить, не обиделся ли он, но Эвен по-прежнему улыбается, по-прежнему обхватывает руками стол и улыбается.  
  
— Так на чём я остановился? До того, как я пробудил тебя от глубокого сна? — продолжает Исак.  
  
— Ты говорил о том, что не понимаешь концепцию Прайда. И что только те, кто стыдится, настаивают на том, чтобы демонстрировать, что они гордятся, — мгновенно отвечает Эвен и улыбается так широко, что кажется, сейчас взорвётся.  
  
— Хм, окей. Что ж, похоже, ты действительно слушал, — нервно отмечает Исак.  
  
— Ты проникаешь в меня. Я же тебе говорил. Все эти философские разговоры глубоко меня затрагивают.  
  
— Заткнись! — Исак закатывает глаза, а Эвен тихо смеётся. Он решает сконцентрироваться на том, что знает лучше всего, на единственном, что всегда успокаивает — на фактах. — Кстати, я тут даже не о философии говорил, скорее высказывал своё личное мнение. Хотя, наверное, это тоже можно считать философией. Но если тебе правда интересно, что думала об этом старая гвардия, то широко известно мнение Аристотеля о гордости. Вообще-то в отличие от большинства монотеистических религиозных текстов он считает, что гордость — это добродетель. У этого понятия довольно странное определение, но в основном считается, что гордость — это то, что чувствует человек, когда считает, что демонстрирует превосходство, если при этом действительно имеет это превосходство. Потому что, знаешь ли, думать, что ты великий, и действительно быть великим — это разные вещи. Так что да, Аристотель говорит, что если ты великий, то это нормально думать, что ты великий и демонстрировать это. Но я с ним не согласен. Я думаю, что ты просто можешь быть великим и…  
  
Исак замолкает. Он несёт вздор, он путается, он запинается. Он нервничает и не может этого вынести. Он смотрит на Эвена и замечает его взгляд, Эвен просто напряжённо  _смотрит_  на него. Исак жалеет, что Эвен больше не спит.  
  
— Но я не хочу утомлять тебя этими разговорами, — Исак пожимает плечами и снова утыкается взглядом в свой блокнот. — Думаю, если ты захочешь узнать больше, то можешь просто пойти в библиотеку или проконсультироваться со своим любимым источником — Wikipedia — как и подобает такому предсказуемому и посредственному человеку, как ты.  
  
Эвен не реагирует на его неоправданно злые подколки, так что Исак продолжает говорить. Он благодарен своей способности нести чушь без остановки, своему умению представлять всё так, будто это неторопливый поток сознания. Он благодарен этой способности, потому что всё, что он говорит сейчас, не имеет смысла. Вероятно, он путает имена философов и отсылки к их работам, и единственный человек с отключившимся сознанием здесь — это он сам.  
  
Его мозг слишком занят, пытаясь справиться со словами, что крутятся в его голове с прошлой недели, теми словами, что Эвен так бесстыдно и легко произнёс у двери Коллективета, неописуемые, сводящие с ума.  
  
Он думает, не жалеет ли Эвен о том, что произнёс их, не хочет ли взять их назад. Наверное, Исак бы не возражал, если бы Эвен попросил об этом. Они были нелепыми. Меньшее, что может сделать Исак, — это помочь восстановить их партнёрство, существовавшее до сего момента, забыть об этом промахе Эвена. Исак мог бы сделать это для него. Правда мог бы.  
  
— В общем, заканчивая эту длинную речь, хочу сказать, что в Прайде нет никакого смысла, если посмотреть на него сквозь призму социальной экономики. Всем этим огромным корпорациям и богатым компаниям плевать, что над каким-то среднестатистическим парнем из восточного Осло издевались в средней школе, потому что он гей. Они просто хотят твоих денег и…  
  
Исак снова замолкает. Эвен улыбается, потому что считает его нелепым и наслаждается тем, как Исак путается в собственных словах? Эвен может читать его мысли? Он не целовал Исака с тех пор, как они «сосались» у синей двери Коллективета, после того как Эвен сказал, что будет его ждать. Эвен был чрезмерно восторженным всю эту неделю, но он не целовал Исака уже шесть дней три часа и семнадцать минут. И Исак больше не может терпеть. Ему просто необходимо перестать так много чувствовать. Ему просто нужно…  
  
— Что?! — наконец сдаётся Исак. И он тяжело дышит, и его лицо наверняка пылает огнём. Но он просто не может сидеть здесь и притворяться, что всё нормально, когда Эвен смотрит на него  _так_. Он не может. Он просто…  
  
Эвен протягивает к нему руку, по-прежнему уткнувшись подбородком в другую. Время снова останавливается, пока Эвен скользит большим пальцем по щеке Исака.  
  
Время замирает.  
  
— Я тебя люблю, — говорит Эвен, будто это самая очевидная вещь в мире. И мозг Исака охватывает огнём. — Это правда.  
  
Слышать это во второй раз ещё больнее.  
  
Больнее, чем Исак предполагал. Не то чтобы он надеялся, что когда-нибудь услышит эти слова снова.  
  
И тем не менее ему больно. Кажется, будто его внутренности превратились в бумагу, которую сминает та самая рука, что сейчас нежно ласкает его лицо.  
  
 _Меня никто не любит. Никто никогда меня не любил._  
  
Ему больно. Ему больно, потому что никто не говорил ему эти слова раньше и действительно так думал. Ему просто больно.  
  
Должно быть, печаль и опустошение отражаются на лице Исака, потому Эвен встал со своего стула — вероятно, Исак вырубился на пару секунд, потому что никто не может двигаться так быстро — и теперь обхватывает его лицо обеими руками, нависая над ним через стол, разделяющий их тела.  
  
— Действительно люблю, — торжественно говорит Эвен, прежде чем наклониться и прижаться губами к губам Исака. Прямо посреди Kaffebrenneriet неподалёку от Коллективета, словно это ничто, словно в этом нет ничего такого, словно они делают это постоянно — целуются в общественных местах.  
  
Исак отвечает на поцелуй. Его тело теперь запрограммировано на это. Это просто поцелуй, всего лишь губы. Но даже он опустошает его. Исак сильно задирает голову, почти под углом в девяносто градусов, чтобы касаться губ Эвена, и его горло открыто и уязвимо. Это всего лишь поцелуй, но он всё равно опустошает его. Исак слишком долго его ждал, чтобы не ответить.  
  
— Тебя любят, Исак, — шепчет ему Эвен, отстраняясь, с широчайшей улыбкой на лице. И Исак не может сдержать громкий писк, когда Эвен снова наклоняется к нему и прижимается губами к шее.  
  
.  
  
Всю дорогу домой Исак злится на Эвена за то, что «поддался действию гормонов» и устроил такой спектакль у всех на глазах, и пытается игнорировать чувство, грызущее его изнутри — невероятную грусть, глубокую печаль, в то время как Эвен следует за ним и смеётся, смеётся, смеётся.  
  
Потом, когда Исак пытается заснуть, а Эвен работает над каким-то проектом в гостиной в несусветную рань, потому что он «слишком возбуждён, чтобы спать рядом с тобой сейчас», он понимает, что три новых слова будут одновременно преследовать и утешать его теперь.  
  
 _«Тебя любят, Исак».  
  
Враньё.  
  
Это гормоны.  
  
Меня никто не любит._  
  
.  
  
— Мы можем поговорить? — спрашивает Эскиль, постучавшись в дверь его комнаты, заставляя Исака вытаращить глаза и произнести следующие слова.  
  
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я приходил, да? Всё нормально, если это так. Я уважаю твои чувства. Я просто хочу прийти поддержать тебя, но я понимаю, если ты до сих пор злишься и не хочешь меня видеть в такой счастливый для тебя день. Я не хочу тебя расстраивать, так что, если ты не хочешь, я не пойду. Всё нормально. Я правда понимаю. Тебе необязательно…  
  
— Исак, пожалуйста, замолчи, — Эскиль перебивает его нервное бормотание, мягко улыбнувшись. — Я не об этом хочу поговорить. Я хочу, чтобы ты пришёл. Мы уже говорили об этом, и ты извинился двадцать тысяч раз. Всё нормально.  
  
Исак смущённо ёрзает на стуле.  
  
— Окей, — бормочет он. — Прости. Ты начал с « _Мы можем поговорить_ », так что я предположил, что это снова будет какой-то тяжёлый разговор.  
  
Эскиль смеётся. — Ну, не могу обещать, что то, о чём я хочу поговорить, не покажется тебе тяжёлым.  
  
— Хм. Окей?  
  
— Это насчёт Эвена, — говорит Эскиль, и у Исака что-то сжимается в груди, а мысли начинают лихорадочно крутиться в голове.  
  
— Что насчёт Эвена? — хмурится он.  
  
— Сразу предупреждаю, это будет очень неловкий разговор. И я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя неловко, но у меня такое чувство, что нам придётся поговорить об  _этом_.  
  
Исак широко распахивает глаза. — Хм, о чём именно ты говоришь?  
  
— Я говорю о сексе.  
  
— Какого чёрта? — недоумённо фыркает Исак. — Ты на что вообще намекаешь? Ты с ума сошёл?!  
  
— Ты занимаешься сексом с Эвеном? — спокойно спрашивает Эскиль, игнорируя истерику Исака. — Или, может, ты думаешь о том, чтобы переспать с Эвеном? На какой вы с ним стадии?  
  
— Эскиль! — практически кричит Исак. — Лишь потому, что ты однажды видел, как мы целовались внизу, не значит, что мы делаем  _это_! Что за…  
  
— Я сейчас прерву твои гневные крики, пока ты снова не сказал что-то невероятно обидное и не ранил мои чувства, потому что хочешь перевести стрелки от себя, — резонно замечает Эскиль.  
  
— Я… я бы этого не сделал.  
  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был в порядке, ясно? Вы практически каждый день спите вместе, и я видел, как вы целовались, и, чтоб ты знал, это было больше, чем однажды.  
  
— Это потому, что я не могу это делать ни с кем другим! Он просто мне помогает из-за моей болезни. Это ничего не значит! И если люди целуются время от времени, это не значит, что…  
  
— Что они занимаются сексом. Да, я знаю, — перебивает его Эскиль. — Я просто хочу поговорить с тобой на случай, если ты думаешь о том, чтобы провести  _эксперимент_ , или как вы там называете то, что делаете. Я не знаю, занимались ли вы уже оральным сексом. Но я надеюсь, что вы осторожны. Что касается, хм, анального секса… Я надеюсь, вы не будете спешить. То есть я знаю, что не будете. По крайней мере если верить Эвену…  
  
— Что?! — снова перебивает его Исак. — Ты говорил с Эвеном о… об этих вещах?!  
  
— Нет. Мне не пришлось. Я воспользовался ноутбуком Эвена, чтобы погуглить адрес вечеринки, на которую собирался, и вкладка, которая была открыта, позволила мне сделать кое-какие открытия. Я не шпионил, ничего такого. И мне стыдно, что я сую нос в чужие дела. Но я просто должен присматривать за тобой. За вами обоими.  
  
 _ **Google — История запросов**  
  
Больно ли заниматься анальным сексом в первый раз  
  
Приятен ли анальный секс для «пассива»  
  
Как растянуть себя для анала в первый раз  
  
Как подготовиться к аналу  
  
Альтернатива анальному сексу для геев  
  
Как геям почувствовать эмоциональную близость, не занимаясь аналом_  
  
У Исака сводит желудок, когда он читает историю запросов Эвена, глаза практически вылезают на лоб. Он не хотел на это смотреть, но Эскиль буквально заставил его, сунув телефон со сделанной фотографией. Он ёжится от картинок, возникающих у него в голове.  
  
— Я знаю, что это охуенно неловко, но я предпочитаю поговорить с тобой сейчас, а не потом, когда вы под влиянием момента причините друг другу боль.  
  
— Я не хочу участвовать в этом разговоре, и ты не можешь меня заставить это слушать. Делать фотографию поисковых запросов Эвена — это преступление, и у тебя могут возникнуть неприятности с законом. И дело не только в этом, но и в том, что это неправильно с этической точки зрения. Я не ожидал от тебя такого, Эскиль.  
  
— Переводишь стрелки, фокусируясь на моих моральных принципах?  
  
— Эскиль! — сердито бросает Исак. Он с трудом сдерживается, его непроницаемая маска трещит по швам.  
  
— Я не пытаюсь тебя в чём-то обвинить. И если у тебя не возникало мыслей о приносящем удовольствие сексе с парнем по взаимному согласию, то, кажется, Эвен думал об этом. И я просто хочу убедиться, что ты будешь готов, если возникнет такая ситуация. Я полагаю, что именно ты являешься человеком, о котором он думает, разыскивая информацию, потому что он постоянно проводит время с тобой. Если, конечно, он не заинтересован во мне, но, думаю, вся вселенная в курсе, что я уже давно прошёл через «первый раз». В общем, я пришлю тебе кое-какие статьи, чтобы ты изучил вопрос. Тебе нравится учиться и понимать суть всего. Так почему бы не узнать побольше об анальном сексе между геями? Ну, знаешь, ради науки?  
  
.  
  
Эвен заходит в комнату в тот момент, когда Исак с интересом читает статью, которую прислал ему Эскиль. Исак впадает в панику и чуть ли не отшвыривает ноутбук в сторону.  
  
— Хм. Ты что, порнушку смотрел? — смеётся Эвен, ставя пакеты на пол.  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Ну это довольно неадекватная реакция на моё появление в твоей комнате. Ты покупал что-то постыдное в интернете?  
  
— Нет, ты просто меня напугал. Вот и всё.  
  
— Окей.  
  
Исак оборачивается, чтобы оценить масштаб бардака в своей комнате.  
  
— Что ты на этот раз купил? — вздыхает он.  
  
— Угадай, — улыбается Эвен.  
  
— Боюсь, что до сих пор не обладаю подобным даром.  
  
Эвен смеётся и вынимает нижнее бельё из одного из пакетов. Боксёры, и плавки, и семейники.  
  
Исак в ужасе.  
  
— Какого хрена?  
  
— Я использовал твоё нижнее бельё. Мне кажется, это справедливо, что я должен купить тебе новое.  
  
— Эвен! Ты не можешь покупать мне нижнее бельё!  
  
— Ну, если оно тебе не нужно, можешь его вернуть. Чек в пакете, — пожимает плечами Эвен. — Конечно, меня бы это немного обидело, потому что я специально купил нам одинаковые комплекты. Продавщица в магазине сказала, что это сейчас модно.  
  
Исак надевает наушники и врубает Led Zeppelin, чтобы заглушить ерунду, которую говорит Эвен, и избавиться от румянца, залившего щёки.  
  
Он продолжает изображать равнодушие, отвернувшись от него, пока руки Эвена не ложатся ему на плечи, пока Эвен не перегибается и не целует его в шею, заставляя Исака взвизгнуть.  
  
— Я ещё хотел сказать, что не буду сегодня здесь спать, — говорит Эвен, когда поражённый Исак снимает наушники.  
  
— Хм, окей, — бормочет Исак.  
  
Внезапно в голове появляется отвратительная мысль.  _А где спит Эвен, когда он не с ним? Что если поиск в Гугл это для кого-то другого? Ведь Исак никогда не проявлял интереса, чтобы делать что-либо_  подобное.  _Что если это для кого-то другого?_  
  
— Я не знаю, могу ли и дальше  _просто спать_  рядом с тобой, — шепчет Эвен, прежде чем оставить ещё один влажный поцелуй на шее Исака.  
  
 _Ох._  
  
Эвен продолжает целовать нежную кожу, и Исак не может держать себя в руках. — Эвен…  
  
— Ты вообще знаешь, что ты со мной делаешь? — практически стонет Эвен, прижимаясь губами к месту прямо под челюстью. — Ты сводишь меня с ума.  
  
— Я… — Исак пытается повернуться, посмотреть на него, запомнить выражение его лица, когда Эвен произносит эти слова, эти непередаваемые и немыслимые слова.  
  
Но Эвен отодвигается, прежде чем Исак успевает прикоснуться к нему. — Прости, — выпаливает он. — Я просто мудак. Я просто… Прости… Я пойду.  
  
.  
  
Эвен уходит, а Исак настолько возбуждён, что у него не остаётся другого выбора, только отправиться в душ, чтобы снять напряжение. В голове моментально возникает образ Эвена.   
Просто Эвена.  
  
 _Эвен. Эвен. Эвен._  
  
Желание и жажда настолько переполняют его, что его больше не волнует, что он мастурбирует, представляя лицо и голос Эвена. Ему больше не стыдно. Стыд не существует, когда животные инстинкты берут верх. Биология побеждает чувство приличия и социальные нормы.  
  
Исак прикасается к себе под душем — действие, которое он никогда специально не осуществлял до этого, занятие, которым никогда не наслаждался раньше. Исак знаком с биологией. Он знаком с биохимией. Он в курсе сексуальных потребностей, и позывов, и импульсов. Исак знает. Он читает, и изучает, и приобретает знания во многих сферах. Так что он в курсе. Но именно это действие всегда заставляло мурашки бежать по коже из-за скрытого смысла, из-за стыда и ненависти к себе, всегда приходивших к нему после.  
  
Но сейчас он чувствует себя нормально. Он чувствует себя отлично. Потому что лицо Эвена в его воображении ободряет и ошеломляет, но самое важное в том, что оно излучает доброту и безопасность. Исак чувствует себя таким защищённым, что даже не отводит глаз от собственной груди. Он не ненавидит его — свой ожог, красное пятно, покрывающее верхнюю часть прямо над сердцем. Сейчас оно красное, потому что он охвачен страстью, сумасшествием. Не фиолетовое, каким было, когда Эрик заставил Исака почувствовать себя омерзительным. Нет, оно красное, практически розовое. Будто бы он  _покраснел_. Просто покраснел.  
  
Исак прикасается к себе, прекрасно отдавая себе отчёт в том, что не сможет забыть об этом потом, когда возбуждение схлынет, когда всё, что останется у него — мучительная боль в груди. Но он не может остановиться. Он не хочет. Не сейчас. Исак прикасается к себе и чувствует себя храбрым. Его пальцы скользят ниже, касаются того, к чему никогда не отваживались прикасаться раньше.  
  
Он просто хочет знать, каково это. Он просто хочет знать, правда ли то, что пишут об этом в книгах и на форумах. Он просто хочет заняться самообразованием.  
  
Это неудобно. Это неприятно. По правде говоря, это больно и неловко, и он не знает, почему кто-то вообще хочет, чтобы туда что-то вставляли. Но потом его мозг наводняют фантазии о том, что это Эвен прикасается к нему так, Эвен прикасается к нему там, Эвен видит его таким, задыхающимся и потерявшим контроль, и внезапно всё заканчивается.  
  
Он забрызгивает спермой стену и буквально вырубается на мгновение, прежде чем снова начинает нормально дышать.  
  
В эту ночь единственный образ, что составляет ему компанию в мыслях и снах, — это его мать. Она разочарована, она сердится и грустит, что Исак сделал с собой такое. И, честно говоря, Исак чувствует то же самое.  
  
Он не спит.

.  
  
Исак не может смотреть Эвену в глаза после случившегося в душе. Он с трудом находит остроумные ответы, чтобы участвовать в их шуточных спорах. Он становится комком нервов, и неловкости, и мгновенного раздражения. Он пялится на пальцы Эвена до тех пор, пока тяжесть в груди не становится настолько ощутимой, что кажется, он сейчас взорвётся изнутри. Он вздрагивает, когда Эвен пытается дотронуться до него. Он начинает надеяться, что Эвен найдёт повод, чтобы спать у себя дома.  
  
Эвен теперь сохраняет безопасное расстояние между их телами. Он тайком посматривает на Исака и выглядит виноватым, задетым, обеспокоенным.  
  
— Что происходит? — спрашивает Эвен несколько раз, прежде чем бросить эту затею, потому что всё, что он получает в ответ, —  _«Ничего, а что?»_  
  
 _Ничего.  
  
Я только что вставил пальцы в самую интимную часть моего тела, думая о тебе. Ничего.  
_  
Они идут в квартиру Юлие, чтобы забрать костюм Эвена для Прайда — потому что  _«если я туда иду, то почему бы не выглядеть соответствующе»_  — и Исак больше не может терпеть напряжение между ними.  
  
Завернув за угол, они неожиданно сталкиваются с Эриком, и Исак испытывает облегчение, потому что эта встреча даёт ему иной повод для переживаний, выход, причину наконец-то сорваться, не чувствуя при этом вины.  
  
Ни один мускул не дрожит на его лице, пока Эрик приближается к ним, но тело предаёт Исака. Ему хочется отшатнуться. Ему хочется отшатнуться, потому что тело помнит. Кто-то мог бы подумать, что это воспоминание о том, как его топили в бассейне, или о жестокости, последовавшей за этим. Но это не так. Это стыд. Исак вскидывает руки к груди, стоит Эрику посмотреть на него, потому что он вспоминает, что чувствовал, когда Эрик  _увидел_  его тогда.  
  
Исак горит от воспоминаний. Стыд. Эрик, обзывающий его. Каким отвратительным он себя чувствовал. Как разозлился на Эвена, что тот предположил, что он может быть кем-то другим, кем-то не уродливым.  
  
Тело Исака отшатывается, и он вспыхивает ещё ярче от охватившего стыда, когда Эвен берёт его за руку и встаёт перед ним, словно защищая, как будто Исаку нужна защита, как будто он какая-то хрупкая вещь, а не ходячее оружие.  
  
— Разве я неясно выразился в прошлый раз? — голос Эвена звучит низко, и это тот голос, который Исак начал  _ненавидеть._ Это голос, который Эвен использует, когда подозревает, что Исаку больно, голос, который он использует, чтобы звучать угрожающе. Исак ненавидит этот голос. Он любит этот голос.  
  
Исак думает, что нужно будет спросить Эвена, что же произошло в «прошлый раз».  
  
— Слушай, чувак. Я не хочу неприятностей, — начинает Эрик. — Я просто хотел сказать Исаку, что…  
  
— Исак не хочет тебя сейчас слушать, — продолжает Эвен, и это невероятно беспокоит Исака. Это маленькое соглашение между ними, ситуация, в которой они оказались. Исак стоит за его спиной, в то время как Эвен дерётся вместо него, потому что Исак не находит нужных слов.  
  
— Вообще-то хочу, — выдавливает из себя Исак, встав впереди Эвена. Нахмурившись, он окидывает Эрика холодным взглядом. Непроницаемая маска на его лице не подведёт Исака перед грёбаным Эриком. Он может сломать его, стоит только захотеть. Ему не нужна защита Эвена. — Что тебе надо, Эрик?  
  
— Я… Э-э-э… Я просто хотел извиниться.  
  
— Почему? — Исак делает шаг вперёд. — Кто-то тебя шантажирует? Кто-то получил доступ к записям камер видеонаблюдения бассейна и угрожает тебе ими? Твоё рекламное агентство узнало о случившемся? Или погоди, — ухмыляется Исак. — Твой папаша отправил тебя на новую терапию, которая начинается с необходимости принести никчемные извинения? Он что, сказал, что не поддержит твою идиотскую модельную карьеру, если ты не извинишься передо мной, чтобы избежать юридических разборок? Я слышал, что отец против твоих стремлений. Возможно, тебе стоит его послушать. Если бы я был на твоём месте, я бы…  
  
— Я думаю, тебе стоит уйти, — говорит Эвен Эрику, прерывая гневную тираду Исака. — Просто отъебись, ладно?  
  
.  
  
Эвен молча идёт за ним. Он выглядит  _расстроенным_ , и Исак обратил бы на это внимание, если бы не злился.  
  
— Нам нужно поговорить, — заявляет он, стоит им оказаться в комнате Эвена, и его голос звучит напряжённо.  
  
— Я слушаю, — отвечает Эвен.  
  
— Ты не можешь больше так делать. — Исак наконец оборачивается к нему и мгновенно отводит глаза, потому что зрачки Эвена расширены, и он вспотел после их недолгого подъёма по лестнице. Исак теряет способность думать.  
  
— Не могу делать что?  
  
— Это. То, что ты только что сделал. Что ты сделал в тот раз с Хельге. Ты должен прекратить это делать.  
  
— Посылать на хуй людей, которые сделали тебе больно?  
  
— Они не сделали мне  _больно_ , — хмурится Исак.  
  
— Не суть. — Эвен тянется, чтобы прикоснуться к нему, но останавливается, заметив, что Исак вздрагивает.  
  
— Да нет же, Эвен. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты делал что-то за меня. Ты мне  _не нужен_. Мне никогда не был нужен ни ты, ни кто-то другой, и сейчас не нужен тоже.  
  
— Что происходит на самом деле? — сразу переходит к сути Эвен, двигаясь к Исаку и, возможно, неосознанно заставляя его отступать к двери.  
  
Исаку стыдно, что от тяжёлого взгляда Эвена джинсы становятся ему тесны в области паха. Он привлекательный. Тело Исака не может это отрицать.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Исак отвечает ему тяжёлым холодным взглядом.  
  
— Ты обычно становишься мерзким и закатываешь истерики, только когда что-то долго тебя беспокоит. Это даже не про Эрика, — ровно замечает Эвен. — Что на самом деле происходит?  
  
— Что на самом деле происходит?! — фыркает Исак. — Происходит то, что ты продолжаешь это делать.  
  
— Делать что? — настаивает Эвен. — Заботиться о тебе? Что плохого в том, чтобы заботиться о людях, которые много значат для тебя?  
  
— Плохо то, что ты продолжаешь смотреть на меня так, и нести какой-то тупой бред, который ничего не значит, просто потому что ты не можешь отличить настоящее от грёбаного химического дисбаланса, и я просто…  
  
Что-то меняется. Исак практически мгновенно понимает, что проговорился, потому что каждый мускул в теле Эвена напрягается.  
  
— Я не несу какой-то тупой бред, Исак, — Эвен произносит слова медленно, словно давится каждым из них, его взгляд твёрд, а дыхание прерывисто. Он больше не спокоен. Он больше не в порядке.  
  
— Ты знаешь, о чём я говорю, Эвен.  
  
— Да, и это не какой-то тупой бред, — настаивает Эвен, подступая всё ближе, пока Исак не прижимается спиной к двери спальни. — Мои чувства — это не тупой бред. Мои чувства — это НЕ грёбаный химический дисбаланс.  
  
 _Чувства Эвена_. Исак не знает, что сказать. Он не верит им. Чувствам Эвена. Он никогда не сможет им поверить. В конце концов это всего лишь  _чувства_. Это не истина. Они лишь побочный продукт произвольных химических реакций. Это просто химия. Это лишь временное безумие. Это не по-настоящему.  
  
Исак хочет защитить себя, объяснить, что, когда он упомянул химический дисбаланс, он не собирался вмешивать в это биполярное расстройство Эвена. Но он лишь сильнее сжимает губы, прекрасно понимая, что всё закончится тем, что он ранит Эвена ещё больше.  
  
— Это  _мои_  чувства, и ты не обязан отвечать на них. Но это  _не_  тупой бред. Это  _мои чувства_. — Эвен задыхается, у него срывается голос, что так непохоже на него, так сильно отличается от того, как он вёл себя всего минуту назад. Словно кто-то щёлкнул выключателем.  
  
Исак смотрит на него, слишком переполненный виной и шоком, чтобы перебивать. Эвен звучит так честно, так убеждённо, так ранимо, что Исак задыхается у двери его комнаты.  
Внезапно он чувствует зависть. Он завидует, потому что Эвен может себе позволить так открыто  _хотеть. Желать. Взрываться_.  
  
Исак жалеет, что не может просто хотеть того, чего хочет, желать того, чего желает. Вместо этого он просто жаждет. Кто-то, возможно, решит, что это синонимы. Но это не так. Они никогда не были синонимами.  
  
Его жажда бесконечна, безгранична. Он просто жаждет. Он жаждал с первого вдоха. Он не помнит времени, когда бы не испытывал этой жажды.  
  
— Прости, — бормочет Исак, когда больше не может выносить оскорблённый взгляд Эвена. — Я больше не буду так говорить.  
  
Эвен не отвечает. Он просто продолжает смотреть на Исака с болью и обидой, словно не знает, как интерпретировать его холодный ответ. Он выглядит разочарованным, будто считал, что его эмоциональный всплеск заставит Исака сказать что-то доброе, будто надеялся, что Исак заверит его, что однажды ответит на них. На его  _чувства._  
  
— Прости, — повторяет Исак, ещё глубже загоняя нож в сердце Эвена. Но потом его рука сама по себе ложится на лицо Эвена, накрывая левую щёку. И Эвен мгновенно расслабляется от его прикосновения. — Эвен, прости.  
  
— Я не тупой бред, — повторяет Эвен, будто ему нужно, чтобы Исак согласился с этим, будто ему нужно словесное подтверждение. — То, что я делаю. То, что я говорю. То, что я чувствую. Это не химический дисбаланс. Это настоящее. Я — настоящий.  
  
Исак притягивает Эвена к себе и целует в губы. Он целует его, потому что Эвен сейчас слишком задет и слишком уязвим, и Исак не знает, как ещё его успокоить. Он никогда не был мастером утешительных слов.  
  
Но поцелуи уже подтвердили свою эффективность, они уже утешали его раньше, поэтому Исак прибегает к этому средству, чтобы смягчить Эвена, чтобы успокоить его. Поцелуям всегда удавалось затушить в них огонь обид и разжечь настоящее пламя. Поэтому Исак целует Эвена. Нежно. Как в тот день на пляже, когда ему удалось остановить его слёзы.  
  
Эвен отвечает на поцелуй, вцепляется в Исака так сильно, что он будет чувствовать на себе отпечатки пальцев и вины много дней.  
  
Они целуются, пока губы Эвена не перестают дрожать под губами Исака.  
  
— Нам нужно идти, — говорит Исак, когда тишина становится невыносимой, пока они стоят, прижавшись друг к другу горящими лбами.  
  
— Да.  
  
.  
  
Они не говорят об этой маленькой ссоре.  
  
Эвен берёт с собой в коллективет новую швейную машинку, сказав что-то о последних штрихах, которые нужно добавить к его наряду. Вообще-то это скорее аксессуар, но у Эвена ушло столько времени на его подготовку, что Исак считает это костюмом. Это крылья ангела цветов пансексуального флага, с искусственными перьями и сеткой, и со слоями ткани.  
  
Получилось очень эклектично и очень  _по-эвеновски_.  
  
Эвен купил несколько видов тканей разных цветов, пока не нашёл то, что понравилось ему больше всего. Он вырезал картонную основу, долгие часы потратил на замеры ткани, а потом шил по ночам. Он работал над крыльями с тех пор, как Исак сказал, что хочет пойти на Прайд.  
  
Эскиль поражён, когда видит готовый продукт. — Они шикарны, Эвен! Ты их заказал онлайн?  
  
— Он сам их сделал, — как бы между делом скучающим тоном сообщает Исак, прикрыв глаза. Он не знает, почему хочет, чтобы Эскиль был в курсе, что Эвен потратил столько времени и усилий, чтобы сделать их. Просто хочет. — Он всю прошлую неделю не спал.  
  
— Ты серьёзно? — Эскиль изумлённо смотрит на него.  
  
— Ага! — широко улыбается Эвен, а Исак смотрит, как Эскиль поражается качеству костюма. — Я бы попросил маму помочь, но она на этой неделе уехала из города, так что я решил, что просто сделаю всё сам.  
  
— Ты шутишь? Получилось великолепно! Ты шил на руках?  
  
— Нет, в некоторых местах использовал швейную машинку. Я нашёл несколько крутых обучающих видео на YouTube.  
  
Эскиль целых десять минут восхищается швейной машинкой Эвена, спрашивая, можно ли будет её как-нибудь одолжить, потом допрашивая, как он мог себе это позволить. — Все эти вещи очень дорогие!  
  
Исак уходит в свою комнату, потому что ему нужна передышка. Потому что час назад Эвен признавался в своих так называемых чувствах и явно был на грани нервного срыва, а теперь он в гостиной с радостной улыбкой болтает о  _грёбаной швейной машинке._  
  
Исаку нужна передышка.  
  
.  
  
— Готов к завтрашнему дню? — спрашивает Эвен, мягко улыбаясь, их ссора уже давно забыта. Исак пытается понять, специально ли Эвен ведёт себя так, словно ничего не случилось, словно его не трясло в объятиях Исака, когда они целовались у двери его комнаты, или он действительно забыл об этом.  
  
Эвен продолжает улыбаться, нежно убирая пряди волос, упавшие Исаку на лицо, и Исак не знает, что делать. Они лежат на боку лицом друг к другу.  
  
— Это всего лишь ещё одна суббота, — пожимает плечами Исак.  
  
— Это всего лишь ещё одна суббота. У нас всё будет нормально.  
  
— Да, у нас всё будет нормально, — эхом откликается Исак, чувствуя, что начинает засыпать. — Если только солнце не будет слишком жарким. Ненавижу это.  
  
— Солнце, — повторяет Эвен, будто только что вспомнил о чём-то.  
  
— Да, солнце.  
  
.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, как солнцу грустно? — Эвен будит его какое-то время спустя.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты мне его напоминаешь. Солнце.  
  
— О чём ты говоришь?  
  
— О солнце. Оно светит, ты же в курсе? — вслух размышляет Эвен.  
  
— Да, я слышал, что оно иногда так себя ведёт, — с улыбкой отвечает Исак.  
  
— Да, но оно и обжигает тоже. Понимаешь? Оно постоянно обжигает, не только предметы вокруг, но и само себя. Никто не может подойти к нему близко, не обжегшись. И тем не менее оно делает дни ярче и теплее. Оно издали делает людей счастливее. Люди любят солнце, когда оно не слишком близко, но они никогда не смотрят на него невооружённым взглядом. Они прищуриваются, и их глаза начинают болеть, когда они пытаются, поэтому они надевают тёмные очки в качестве ширмы. Они никогда не видят солнце таким, каким оно является на самом деле. И, должно быть, солнцу от этого больно. Солнцу, должно быть, одиноко. Потому что оно не знает, что делает людей счастливыми и согревает их. Потому что всё, что оно видит, — что люди щурятся и обжигаются. Потому что никто не смотрит на него, никто не приближается к нему. Мне так грустно из-за этого, Исак. Я надеюсь, что ты не чувствуешь себя так же.  
  
Исак поражён и сбит с толку. Эвен несёт чушь и сравнивает его с солнцем в два часа ночи. Кто так делает? Он притворяется, что заснул.  
  
Но он не может.  
  
— Парни придут завтра, — выпаливает Исак мгновение спустя.  
  
— Хм?  
  
— Мутта, Элиас, Микаэль, Адам и Юсеф. Они все придут на парад. Они хотят сделать тебе сюрприз и извиниться за пляж.  
  
Повисает тишина. Но Исак не жалеет, что сказал ему. Он не может вынести мысль о том, что Эвену будет больно, что он будет чувствовать себя преданным, узнав, что Исак скрыл это от него. Эвен, который сравнивает его с грёбаным солнцем. Эвен, который гораздо более чувствительный, чем обычно показывает.  
  
— Я могу сказать, чтобы они оставили тебя в покое, — добавляет Исак. — Я могу сказать, чтобы они отвалили.  
  
— Нет. Всё нормально, — говорит Эвен. — Спасибо, что рассказал мне.  
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
.  
  
Исак был так сконцентрирован на необходимости выполнить свою миссию, что даже не задумывался, как он на самом деле будет себя чувствовать, проходя по улицам Осло в такой день. Он не задумывался, насколько ошеломительным будет всё вокруг. Музыка, люди, яркие краски, движение, энергия, счастье, одиночество, тревога.  
  
Исак не может находиться в толпе из-за своей болезни. На всякий случай он надел плотную куртку, и теперь он потеет и жалеет, что вообще ввязался во всё это, когда уже третий человек врезается в него, чуть не сшибая с ног.  
  
— Держись за меня, — говорит Эвен. — Если хочешь. Ты можешь держаться за меня, если хочешь.  
  
Он выглядит настолько потрясающе, что Исак даже не может на него смотреть. Его чёлка уложена наверх и опровергает все законы притяжения благодаря помощи одного из друзей Эскиля. Его волосы покрыты блёстками. Эскиль нарисовал пансексуальные флаги на обеих щеках Эвена, зеркально повторяя крылья за его спиной. На нём обычная белая футболка и джинсы, но это лишь подчёркивает значительность крыльев. Его черты более выраженные, более яркие. Он выглядит выше, здоровее, сильнее,  _счастливее_.  
  
Он выглядит так, будто он  _на своём месте_. Будто он часть этого дня.  
  
Исак напротив выглядит так, будто пытается раствориться в воздухе в своей слишком большой куртке, тёмной одежде и надвинутом на лицо снепбеке.  
  
Эвен выглядит так, словно гордится, Исак выглядит так, словно сгорает от стыда.  
  
— Ну неважно. Парни договорились с одним из друзей Эскиля, так что они будут в одном из фургонов с танцующими людьми. Они пригласят тебя подняться к ним, так что попытайся разыграть удивление, когда их увидишь. Я уверен, они не простят, что я испортил их сюрприз. Хотя какая разница. Они переживут, — продолжает бормотать Исак, не глядя на Эвена. — В общем, я свалю перед надувным единорогом, потому что они будут через две машины после него. Я просто постараюсь выбраться из толпы. Напиши мне, если что-то понадобится. Я, наверное, буду в чайной, куда мы ходили в прошлый раз, если что-то случится. И не волнуйся, если захочешь остаться с парнями. Я просто почитаю книгу и уйду примерно часа через три, если от тебя или Эскиля не будет новостей. Так что, в общем, не переживай за меня. Я буду в порядке и…  
  
Исак замолкает, когда Эвен накрывает ладонями его щёки, заставляя его поднять глаза, заставляя его  _смотреть_ , хотеть,  _жаждать_.  
  
 _Блядь._  
  
— Ты уверен, что не хочешь остаться? — спрашивает Эвен мягким и заботливым тоном, и их лица практически соприкасаются.  
  
— Я, э-э-э, да.  
  
— Я могу всё бросить. Если хочешь. Мы можем просто вернуться домой?  
  
— Не глупи, — Исак хмурится, смутившись, а потом отнимает руки Эвена от себя. — Ты всю неделю не спал, чтобы сделать крылья. Просто придерживайся плана, и всё будет нормально. И не забудь мне сказать, если Адам опять сморозит какую-нибудь глупость. Я вернусь и сожгу ему лицо.  
  
— Окей, — смеётся Эвен.  
  
— Ладно. Ну, скоро увидимся? Кажется, я вижу единорога.  
  
— Да, ладно.  
  
Они улыбаются друг другу. Исак позволяет себе улыбаться. Музыка грохочет вокруг, а шум толпы ещё громче. Но мгновение растягивается только для них. И в этот момент Исак видит только Эвена. Слышит только Эвена.  
  
Исак думает, что начинает понимать кое-что.  _Гордость_. Он чувствует это. Гордость за Эвена.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Эвен, потому что Исак просто продолжает улыбаться.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что Аристотель говорил о гордости? — спрашивает он. — Что только великие могут прославлять своё величие? Что гордость — это добродетель только для тех, кто действительно велик?  
  
— Хм, я помню, что ты говорил об этом, да.  
  
— Я надеюсь, что ты гордишься, Эв, — с искренней улыбкой говорит Исак. — Не думаю, что кто-то заслуживает право гордиться больше, чем ты.  
  
Он не хотел, чтобы его слова прозвучали так весомо, так жалко. Но он правда имеет это в виду. Он действительно так думает.  
  
Он отводит глаза, потому что Эвен… Потому что Эвен плачет, его голубые глаза блестят от наполнивших их слёз, как будто слова Исака застали его врасплох. Наверное, Исаку стоит замолчать. Но он заставляет себя сказать ещё кое-что. Ещё одну вещь.  
  
 _Солнце — это не я. Это ты._  
  
— Солнце — это не я, Эвен. Это ты.  
  
— Исак…  
  
— Увидимся позже!  
  
Исак отворачивается и бросается в противоположную сторону, прежде чем Эвен успевает вставить хоть слово.  
  
Он идёт до тех пор, пока не испытывает уверенность, что Эвен потерял его в толпе, потом останавливается за углом позади двух девушек-американок, чтобы перевести дух, успокоиться и привести мысли в порядок.  
  
.  
  
Он находит ещё один закоулок, чтобы посмотреть парад, и ждёт, когда появится транспорт Эскиля и парней. Он вытаскивает телефон, чтобы проверить состояние зарядки. Ему бы хотелось сделать несколько фотографий, если получится. Не для себя. Юлие, наверное, была бы рада их увидеть. Она и так ужасно расстроена, что пропускает это событие из-за работы.  
  
Так что Исак находится в тревожном ожидании, чувствуя себя чужим в своей тёмной одежде среди разноцветной и радостной толпы. Каждый раз, когда кто-то встречается с ним глазами, Исак морщится и плотнее закутывается в куртку. Возможно, ему стоило пойти с Эвеном.  
  
Он ждёт.  
  
Сначала появляется компания Эскиля. И, как ни странно, Исак понимает, что улыбается и приветствует их несмотря на то, что их наряды в обычной ситуации заставили бы его отвести глаза. На Эскиле лишь блестящие розовые шорты, но он выглядит так, будто переживает лучший момент в жизни. Он выглядит роскошным. Он выглядит красивым, и Исак не мог бы пожелать ему ничего другого.  
  
В результате он достаёт телефон и включает камеру. Эскиль легко находит его в толпе и посылает несколько воздушных поцелуев, на которые Исак отвечает неохотно, смущённо.  
  
— Это твой младший брат? — Исак слышит, как кто-то задаёт Эскилю этот вопрос.  
  
— Да, — как ни в чём не бывало отвечает тот, словно это правда. И у Исака болезненно сжимается сердце. Он скучает по Леа. Он скучает по ней, и он чувствует себя опустошённым в этот и так опустошающий день.  
  
Исак какое-то время идёт за Эскилем и его компанией, потом останавливается, когда толпа становится слишком плотной. Он останавливается и решает подождать Эвена и парней.  
  
.  
  
Исак не был готов. Увиденное ошеломляет его, практически сбивает с ног.  
  
Он чувствует себя, словно ребёнок из счастливой семьи на Рождество, словно посетитель музыкального фестиваля, впервые наблюдающий за живым выступлением любимого исполнителя.  
  
Выброс адреналина на мгновение заставляет его потерять связь с реальностью, лишает возможности ориентироваться в пространстве, при этом вызывая широкую улыбку не только на лице, но и в сердце.  
  
Эвен выглядит как откровение на площадке танцующего автобуса, и его крылья гордо хлопают на ветру, отвечая на каждое движение его лопаток, его смех эхом прокатывается по улицам Осло.  
  
Он выглядит счастливым. Он выглядит целым.  
  
 _«Это мой каминг-аут. Я хочу, чтобы весь мир знал. Все смотрите на меня»._  
  
Звучит песня Дайаны Росс, и Эвен исполняет её, гордо возвышаясь над всеми с широкой улыбкой на лице и в окружении своих друзей. Они все одеты в слишком откровенные костюмы, даже Элиас, который, кажется, сгорает от стыда, но при этом счастлив подчиниться. Как ни странно, Эвен выглядит наименее эпатажно.  
  
Исак полагает, что их разговор прошёл хорошо. Но он слишком восхищён выступлением Эвена, чтобы всерьёз об этом задумываться. Он просто зачарованно смотрит на него. Издалека. Как и все, кто остановились сейчас, чтобы им полюбоваться.  
  
Исак жаждет. Но он не один такой. Все вокруг него в полном восторге, делают фотографии, и снимают видео, и машут Эвену, который просто смеётся и машет в ответ, словно ребёнок на детском утреннике.  
  
А потом он наконец замечает Исака и машет ему. Жест, на который Исак отвечает слишком воодушевлённо, неловко размахивая обеими руками, как девочка-подросток, которую наконец заметил предмет её обожания.  
  
Эвен продолжает махать ему с широчайшей улыбкой на лице, и Исак тянется за телефоном, чтобы увековечить этот момент. Он делает несколько снимков, потом понимает, что его мозг тоже фотографирует происходящее. Он никогда не забудет этот момент. Он точно это знает.  
  
Он идёт за автобусом Эвена, пока может. Он идёт за ним сквозь толпу, стараясь избежать столкновений с людьми, пока может, пока толпа не становится слишком плотной, пока Исаку не становится слишком жарко, пока он не начинается чувствовать усталость.  
  
На мгновение время останавливается. У Исака кружится голова.  
  
 _Блядь._  
  
Что он делает тут, подвергая других опасности только потому, что хочет чуть дольше посмотреть на Эвена? В какой момент он вообще побежал за автобусом? Почему ему хочется кричать?  
  
Исак резко останавливается и смотрит, как автобус уезжает от него всё дальше, и улыбка Эвена покидает его, оставляет его позади. Реальное расстояние между ними — жестокая аналогия с  _ними_.  
  
Эвен впереди него. Эвен ждёт, но он впереди него, и расстояние между ними продолжает увеличиваться. Исак может бежать, но что если у него не получится догнать? Что если он никогда не догонит Эвена? Эвена, который гуглит вещи, о которых Исак даже подумать не может без обжигающего стыда. Что если Эвену надоест ждать?  
  
Сердце Исака разбивается. Он не знает, что делает сейчас в этой толпе с теми самыми людьми, от которых годами пытался дистанцироваться.  
  
Сердце Исака разбивается, потому что он одет в чёрное. В цвет его сердца. В цвет его шрамов. И ему здесь не место. Он всегда будет здесь чужим. Он не может остаться здесь.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — мягко спрашивает его светловолосая женщина с нарисованным на щеке лесбийским флагом, положив руку ему на плечо. Она старше него, и её тепло мгновенно напоминает ему о Юлие.  
  
— Я… я в порядке, — отвечает Исак.  
  
— Ты здесь один? Хочешь присоединиться к нам? — спрашивает она, показывая на другую женщину, которая, видимо, является её парой, и ещё троих людей.  
  
— Нет. Я… я здесь не поэтому. Я не… я не…  
  
 _Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ. Я НЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛ._  
  
Маленькая, дарящая поддержку рука, обхватывает его ладонь, и забота, чувствующаяся в этом прикосновении, заставляет Исака вздрогнуть от шока. — Я была девушкой в чёрной одежде и тёмных очках,  _«поддерживающей своих друзей»_ несколько лет назад, — говорит незнакомка с чуткой и понимающей улыбкой, будто делится с ним секретом. — Тебе стоит пойти с нами. Нам нравятся « _союзники_ ».  
  
Исак чувствует себя пустым и прозрачным. Ему больно ощущать себя таким хрупким, видеть, как его стены рушатся на глазах совершенно незнакомых людей.  
  
Он молча идёт с ними, чувствуя себя оцепеневшим и тупым. Он даже не пытается назвать им своё имя или запомнить их лица. Он просто идёт, глядя под ноги и стараясь не заплакать или не сделать ещё что-то иррациональное. Он идёт с ними и чувствует, словно его каждый раз бьёт молнией, когда он видит, как женщина и её возлюбленная держатся за руки.  
  
Они сталкиваются с ещё одной группой людей на следующей улице, и Исак внезапно оказывается в объятьях незнакомцев, покрытых блёстками. Каждого человека в группе обнимают и целуют в щёку, и Исак поражён. Ему никогда не доводилось чувствовать такого количества добровольных прикосновений, такого свободного и искреннего  _расположения_. Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько причастным, настолько  _нормальным_ , настолько принятым. Эти люди вообще ничего о нём не знают, но это никак не влияет на их объятия, которые они так щедро дарят. Они просто обхватывают его руками и обнимают, как будто он один из них.  
  
— У тебя есть муж? — спрашивает маленький мальчик справа, которого Исак не замечал раньше.  
  
У него светлые волосы и зелёные глаза, и он такой маленький, что даже не достаёт до бёдер Исака. На нём футболка с радужной надписью  _«Любовь создаёт семью»_.  
  
— Что? — восклицает Исак скорее про себя, прежде чем начать искать в толпе мать ребёнка.  
  
— Или жена? Папочка говорит, что у людей может быть и то, и другое, — продолжает малыш, рассеянно касаясь руки Исака. — У тебя кто?  
  
Исак понятия не имеет, сколько ему лет. После того, как Леа стала подростком, он утратил способность определять детский возраст.  
  
— Где твоя мама? — спрашивает Исак, чувствуя, как ребёнок качает его руку.  
  
— У меня нет мамы. Зато у меня два папы, — с гордостью заявляет малыш, поднимая руку и показывая ему три пальца.  
  
— О. Это мило, — заикается Исак.  
  
— Ему нравится допрашивать незнакомых. Извини, — говорит появившийся из ниоткуда высокий мужчина с тёплой улыбкой на лице. Исак поворачивает влево, чтобы взглянуть на него. Кажется, ему лет сорок. Исак решает, что он отец мальчика.  
  
— О, э-э-э, да ничего, всё нормально, — смущённо бормочет Исак.  
  
К ним присоединяется круглолицый мужчина, у которого на плечах сидит маленькая девочка, и Исак смотрит, как двое мужчин берутся за руки.  
  
Исак пялится на их переплетённые пальцы и понимает, что жаждет почувствовать то же самое.  
  
— Не грусти, — говорит мальчик, словно чувствует тоску Исака. Наука полагает, что дети могут чувствовать грусть взрослых, что они могут ощущать, хотя и не понимают её.   
— Почему ты выглядишь грустным?  
  
Исаку не грустно. Он опустошён, но ему не грустно.  
  
Он поднимает голову и наконец смотрит на людей вокруг. На толпу, которой он сторонился до этого, потому что она слишком красочная, слишком жизнерадостная, слишком сконцентрированная на себе и показная. Слишком гордая. Исак поднимает голову и наконец осматривается по сторонам, наконец позволяет улыбкам, смеху и радости наполнить его, закружить его.  
  
Исак наконец позволяет себе увидеть  _любовь_ , счастье, гордость, простоту. Он позволяет себе увидеть робких влюблённых, держащихся за руки, толстощёких детей, у которых две мамы и два папы, желающих, чтобы все знали об этом. Он позволяет себе увидеть группы пьяных друзей, гордящихся бабушек и дедушек, родителей и неохотно пришедших сюда родственников, которым потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы смириться с ориентацией своих детей. Увидеть танцоров, домашних животных, туристов, союзников, людей, похожих на Эскиля, Линн, Эву, Нуру, Сану и Эвена. На Эвена.  
  
Исак наконец открывает глаза и смотрит вокруг. И его грудь кажется слишком маленькой, чтобы вместить бурю, бушующую у него внутри. Он идёт и смотрит вокруг, пока чувства не прорываются наружу. Пока он не ломается.  
  
Исак сдаётся.  
  
Он тихо плачет. Здесь слишком жарко и слишком людно, и он не может дышать. Поэтому он плачет. Он плачет, словно его сломали и оставили истекать кровью, утирает слёзы свободным рукавом куртки.  
  
Он плачет не потому, что ему грустно. Он плачет, потому что не знает, как выпустить хаос в своей голове и не взорваться, как сделать так, чтобы обжигающая боль не вернулась, чтобы грудь не раскололась надвое. Он не знает, что делать, поэтому он плачет, пока незнакомый ребёнок держит его за руку в этот жаркий субботний день.  
  
И всё же он улыбается. Это трудно, но он улыбается несмотря на слёзы. У него ощущение, как будто шрам, о существовании которого он не подозревал, заживает внутри него.  
  
Ему больно, но он улыбается.  
  
.  
  
Исак чувствует Эвена до того, как видит его. И на мгновение ему кажется, что их связь вернулась, потому что грудь мгновенно охватывает огонь. Его мозг загорается. Его сердце парит.  
  
Он хочет бежать к нему, но не может. Он слишком опустошён. Поэтому он просто смотрит, как Эвен прокладывает к нему дорогу, бежит к нему, и его крылья трепещут, а вьющиеся волосы развеваются на ветру. Он выглядит нелепо, и это заставляет Исака улыбнуться.  
  
— Смотри! Ангел! — восклицает малыш Лукас.  
  
 _«Как я могу не смотреть?»_  — хочет сказать Исак. Все смотрят.  
  
Все.  
  
Исак  _смотрит_.  
  
— Ты бежал. Это моя тема, — нервно улыбается Исак, когда Эвен наконец оказывается рядом. Он знает, что он в полном раздрае.  
  
— Ты плакал. Это моя тема, — отвечает Эвен, накрывая ладонью его щёку.  
  
— Не плакал, — продолжает отрицать Исак, хотя Эвен прямо сейчас стирает с его лица слёзы. — Просто очень жарко. Солнце. Я же тебе говорил.  
  
— Иди сюда.  
  
Исак тает в сильных руках Эвена, стоит им сомкнуться у него за спиной. Он закрывает глаза и льнёт к нему, обнимает его крепко, так крепко.  
  
Быть здесь с ним, со всеми этими людьми, которые отказываются скрывать, кем являются, — это возможность впервые вдохнуть полной грудью после долгих лет, когда он задыхался, когда он тонул.  
  
— Прости, что оставил тебя одного.  
  
 _«Ты мне не нужен».  
  
Возможно, нужен. Может быть, это нормально, что ты мне нужен. Немного._  
  
— Не отпускай, — умоляет Исак, уткнувшись ему в шею и крепко зажмурившись.  
  
— Не отпущу.

.  
  
Исак не осознавал, что посещение парада включает в себя ещё больше обязательств, больше гуляний. Эскиль заставляет их всех отправиться на афтепати.   
  
– Если я иду, то и ты идёшь! – рявкает на него Элиас, по-прежнему одетый лишь в обтягивающие жёлтые шорты с подтяжками.   
  
Исак смеётся над его угрозой, потому что он до сих пор под кайфом, потому что пальцы Эвена по-прежнему обхватывают его запястье, удерживая его, помогая ему чувствовать себя нормально.   
  
– Я собираюсь заставить тебя танцевать, – Эвен широко улыбается, игриво поднимая брови.  
  
– Да прямо, не буду я танцевать, – Исак закатывает глаза.  
  
– Нет, блин, ты будешь танцевать. Это я тебе обещаю, – настаивает Эвен, положив руки Исаку на бёдра и притягивая его ближе.   
  
– Эвен… – протестует Исак, выглядывая из-за плеча Эвена, чтобы посмотреть, не наблюдают ли за ними. – Люди смотрят.   
  
– Ну и что? Пусть смотрят, – широко улыбается Эвен, слишком широко. – Пусть видят, какими красивыми мы можем быть.  
  
Исак вспыхивает, смутившись от воспоминания о собственных словах, которые сказал Эвену на пляже, когда утешал его влажными горячими поцелуями.   
  
– Потанцуй со мной, – жарко шепчет Эвен ему на ухо, прежде чем прижаться губами к щеке, а потом потянуть за собой от стены.   
  
– Эх!  
  
Песня просто чудовищная. Это один из электронных треков с повторяющимся битом, входящих в топ 40. Но Эвен с улыбкой подпевает, поднимая руки Исака вверх.   
  
 _В моей душе горит огонь. И причина тому ты.  
Заставь меня гореть, потеряв контроль.  
У меня во рту горит огонь. Только ты можешь его потушить.  
Давай же, потуши его. *_  
  
Такие подходящие слова. Исак закрывает лицо руками, чтобы не показать, как ему стыдно за Эвена. Но Эвену плевать. Он танцует вокруг Исака, поёт для него и заставляет его смеяться.   
  
Эвен смеётся над нарядом Мутты, он смеётся с Юсефом и даже во всех откровенных деталях описывает половой акт между геями Адаму, который как обычно задал дурацкий вопрос. Крылья – это всего лишь реквизит, но создаётся впечатление, будто Эвен действительно парит, нависая над ними. Он такой счастливый, что Исак не может не расслабиться и не улыбаться ему в ответ.  
  
– Эй, можно задать тебе вопрос? – Элиас подходит к нему, пока Эвен позирует для селфи с Адамом.  
  
– Ты только что это сделал. Но давай, – пожимает плечами Исак.   
  
– Э-э-э, хм… как бы это сказать… – бормочет Элиас.  
  
– Это уже два вопроса, а ты так и не сказал ничего существенного.  
  
– Ладно. Твою мать… – раздражённо вздыхает Элиас. – Давно Эвен такой?  
  
– Какой такой? – хмурится Исак, чувствуя, как злость закипает внутри.  
  
– Вот такой, – Элиас показывает на громко хохочущего Эвена, которого целует в щёки Эскиль. – Как бомба с часовым механизмом.  
  
Исак чувствует, как лицо вспыхивает от ярости. Он никому не позволит испортить Эвену этот день. Не позволит.  
  
– Ему что, нельзя быть счастливым? С ним всё нормально! Оставь его в покое, – отвечает Исак, буравя Элиаса тяжёлым, пристальным взглядом. – Дай ему дышать спокойно.   
  
.  
  
Исак пьёт третье пиво. У него не слишком хорошие отношения с алкоголем в связи с отсутствием опыта, но этот день вымотал его. Он чувствует себя безумно уставшим, поэтому он пьёт. Кажется, Эвен тоже решил отпустить себя и залпом опрокидывает шоты с друзьями Эскиля, и танцует с мужчинами и женщинами, которых Исак никогда не видел раньше, просто потому что они предложили.   
  
Исак не ревнует, само понятие ревности ему чуждо. Он просто чувствует себя немного покинутым. Эвен мог бы отказаться. Почему он не отказывается. К тому же несправедливо, что Эвен может делать это с таким количеством разных людей, в то время как выбор Исака ограничен только им.   
  
Не то чтобы Исак хотел, чтобы у него было много вариантов. Просто ему кажется несправедливым, что они есть у Эвена.  
  
 _Блядь_. У Исака кружится голова.  
  
Он выпивает шот чего-то розового и сладкого, потом плюхается на диван рядом с Линн, которая вот-вот заснёт.  
  
– Я хочу домой, – жалуется она.  
  
Исак откидывает голову на спинку дивана. На мгновение ему кажется, что он краем глаза видит Хельге.  
  
– Я напился, – признаётся он, громко фыркая. – Я вижу приведений.  
  
– Хочешь допить мой напиток? – предлагает Линн.   
  
Исак допивает её напиток, потом отправляется осматривать огромный дом, где проходит вечеринка, чтобы найти что-нибудь для анализирования, для понимания. Он приходит к выводу, что Хельге определённо здесь. Он снова мельком видит его. Но сердце не начинает биться чаще. Оно не болит. Ну или болит, но не из-за него. Исак обнаруживает, что большую часть времени смотрит на Эвена, чувствуя, как жажда переполняет грудь.  
  
 _Жажда._    
  
– Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, – рядом с ним оказывается Хельге.   
  
Исак не помнит, как подошёл к этой стене. Но он здесь, стоит, опираясь на неё, с напитком в руке и с повзрослевшей версией того самого парня, который превратил его жизнь в ад пять лет назад.  
  
На Хельге жёлтая рубашка и тёмные джинсы, у него короткие волосы, слишком короткие, чтобы кто-то, кто решит поиграть с его волосами, получил от этого удовольствие. Исак отмечает, что теперь Хельге ниже его. Ему странно думать, что вот это тело раньше превосходило и подавляло его.   
  
Исак решает, что ненавидит его. Он его презирает.  
  
– Почему ты не ожидал меня здесь увидеть? Потому что ты выбил из меня пидора? – небрежно отвечает Исак, не глядя на него. Он удивлён собственными мерзкими словами, но не показывает этого.  
  
– Не произноси это слово, – Хельге морщится.   
  
– Не помню, чтобы у тебя раньше была проблема с использованием этого слова.  
  
– Я… Мне очень жаль. Это был тяжёлый период. У меня были проблемы, и я…  
  
– И ты оставил меня истекать кровью на обочине. Прости, но мне неинтересно слушать твою душещипательную историю.  
  
– Я был молод! – расстроенно восклицает Хельге. – Я был…  
  
– Нет. Это  _я_  был молод, – спокойно отвечает Исак. Алкоголь нагоняет на него сон, делает вялым. Он легко представляет, как кричит эти слова. Но у него нет сил. – Мне было тринадцать. А тебе сколько? Восемнадцать? Семнадцать? Так что ты не можешь использовать эту отговорку.  
  
Так странно вести этот очищающий душу разговор совершенно монотонным голосом, с гремящей на заднем плане музыкой. В голове Исака он более хаотичный и громкий. Более болезненный. Исак удивлён, что ему не приходится выдавливать слова, что они льются легко и свободно, будто они говорят о погоде, о солнце.   
  
– Прости, – тупо бормочет Хельге, как будто не знает, что ещё сказать.  
  
– Для меня это в прошлом, – пожимает плечами Исак.  
  
– Правда?  
  
Нет. Это далеко не так.  
  
– Я не обязан тебе отвечать, – отрезает Исак.   
  
– Не обязан.  
  
Исак снова смотрит на Эвена и обнаруживает, что тот не сводит с него глаз, находясь в другом конце комнаты. Он сильно хмурит лоб, а его руки сжаты в кулаки. Наверное, он узнал Хельге. Исак качает головой, словно говоря Эвену оставаться на месте.   
  
– Он что-то с чем-то, тот парень, – говорит Хельге, заметив, на кого направлен взгляд Исака.  
  
– Только подойди к нему, и я сломаю тебе челюсть, – выпаливает Исак.  
  
И снова жестокость в собственных словах поражает его. Но Хельге напоминает ему лишь о бетоне, и сломанных носах, и ушибленных рёбрах. Так что неудивительно, что, представляя его рядом с Эвеном, Исак испытывает желание причинить боль.   
  
– Я… что? Я не собираюсь… Я не собираюсь причинять боль твоему другу! – возражает Хельге, ужасаясь жестокому ответу Исака.  
  
– Он мне не друг. Друзья не делают то, что мы делаем.   
  
 _Боже_. Исак напился. Он так напился. Может, Эвену стоит подойти и вытащить его из этой херни.   
  
– О, так он твой парень? – продолжает свой допрос Хельге.  
  
– Нет, – Исак резко качает головой.  
  
– Нет?   
  
– Нет. Но это о нём я думаю, когда прикасаюсь к себе.  
  
 _Что?_  
  
Хельге переминается с ноги на ногу, явно испытывая неловкость, и Исаку становится интересно, почему он вообще здесь. Он что, теперь гомосексуал, или он здесь как «союзник», для «работы»? Однако Исаку это нравится. Что его слова заставляют Хельге чувствовать неловкость.  
  
– Я недавно снова начал прикасаться к себе. Понимаешь? – Исак растягивает слова, упираясь головой в стену и повернувшись к Хельге, чтобы смотреть на его лицо.  
  
– Хм, окей…   
  
Хельге выпивает шот какого-то напитка, и Исак смотрит на него. Он даже не симпатичный. Он просто кулак. Он всего лишь кулак, сломавший ему челюсть.  
  
У Исака кружится голова, он чувствует, что теряет контроль.  
  
– Ты сломал мне челюсть, – говорит он и берёт Хельге за руку. Хельге начинает тяжело дышать, и Исак подносит его руку к своей челюсти. – Ты её сломал этой рукой.  
  
– Исак…   
  
– И ты разбил мне сердце, – продолжает Исак, прикладывая руку Хельге к своей груди. – И мой мозг тоже. Я даже подрочить не могу, не чувствуя, что сейчас умру.   
  
 _Я сказал, что люблю тебя, а ты разрушил меня и оставил истекать кровью на обочине._  
  
– Прости, – умоляет Хельге, как будто это что-то значит для Исака, как будто Исак рассказывает ему об этом, чтобы услышать извинения. – И дня не проходит, чтобы я не чувствовал себя дерьмом из-за этого. Ни единого дня, Исак.  
  
– Ты даже никогда не целовал меня, – хихикает Исак. – Иногда мне казалось, что со мной всё было бы нормально, если бы ты просто поцеловал меня. Почему ты не поцеловал меня? Вместо этого ты сломал мне челюсть.   
  
Исака раздражает, что эти слова льются из него. Он звучит как Эвен. Почему он звучит как Эвен?   
  
– Скажи, что мне сделать, и я это сделаю, – предлагает Хельге.  
  
– Я хочу обжечь тебя так, как ты обжёг меня.   
  
– Что?  
  
Исак сжимает руку Хельге и концентрируется на тьме и боли внутри себя. Он концентрируется изо всех сил, как и раньше, когда старался заставить всё это исчезнуть, лёжа в своей комнате, после того как начал обжигать других. Исак концентрируется изо всех сил и продолжает это делать до тех пор, пока Хельге не морщится, пока его лицо не искажается от боли, от боли, которую причиняет ему Исак.  
  
Исак смотрит на их руки и видит, что кожа Хельге краснеет.  
  
Исак обжигает его. И Хельге не отдёргивает руку. Он не протестует. Знает ли он, что Исак может делать такое? Обжигать людей, просто прикасаясь к их коже?  
  
– Больно? – спрашивает Исак.   
  
– Недостаточно.  
  
– Ну тогда, может, вот это поможет.  
  
Исак притягивает его к себе за рубашку и целует. Он закрывает глаза и целует Хельге. Он забирает его – поцелуй, которого тринадцатилетний Исак жаждал больше всего. Он просто берёт его. Свой поцелуй. Это его поцелуй. Он его заслужил. Этот поцелуй.   
  
Рука Хельге касается его шеи, и Исак мгновенно отталкивает его. Он не хочет этого. Он не хочет его.  
  
– Что это было? – недоумённо моргает поражённый Хельге. Исаку хотелось бы знать, о чём он спрашивает. О поцелуе или об ожоге.   
  
– Ты плохо целуешься, – отмечает Исак.  
  
– У меня есть парень, Исак.  
  
 _Пфф. Ну конечно._  
  
– Неужели похоже, что мне не насрать?  
  
Когда Исак отходит от него, чтобы снова опереться о стену, глаза Эвена приковывают его к себе. Эвен выглядит так, словно ему только что сломали челюсть. Словно его только что оставили истекать кровью на обочине. Он выглядит опустошённым.   
  
Исак отдирает себя от стены и идёт к нему, оставляя Хельге позади, даже не удостоив его взглядом. Он просто идёт, потому что всё в нём говорит, что ему нужно идти, что он сделал что-то неправильное, что нужно исправить, хотя он и знает, что ни в чём не виноват. Он ничего не должен Эвену. Они ничего не должны друг другу. Они ничто. Исаку не нужен Эвен, и он никогда ничего ему не обещал. Но он идёт к нему. Потому что, возможно, обещал. Потому что, возможно, должен.   
  
Эвен стоит к нему спиной, когда Исак добирается до него. Он стоит к нему спиной, от которой исходит холод, и говорит с группой людей, которых Исак не знает.   
  
Исак топчется позади него, безмолвно прося внимания, забыв о том, что между ними больше нет странной связи, что ему нужно использовать слова, если он хочет теперь достучаться до Эвена. На мгновение он верит, что Эвен сердится на него, что он хочет, чтобы Исак ушёл, что он не желает прямо сейчас говорить с ним. Потому что Эвен не оборачивается, потому что он не чувствует и не отвечает на присутствие Исака.   
  
Он уже готов оставить его в покое и снова сесть рядом с Линн, когда рука Эвена безмолвно скользит к его руке. Эвен слепо тянется к нему, не оборачиваясь и не прерывая разговор, и просто переплетает их руки. Исаку кажется, будто он вернулся домой. Это такое же ощущение, как когда ты снимаешь обувь после долгого дня и ложишься на диван. Ощущение, что ты дома.  
  
Исак не знает, что делать, поэтому он просто стоит и ждёт, просто ждёт и держит Эвена за руку, в то время как Эвен говорит, и смеётся, и заявляет, что хотел бы, чтобы был ещё один парад, но на этот раз без детей, потому что тогда бы он мог прийти на него голым и свободным.   
  
Исак слушает болтовню Эвена, продолжая стоять позади него, согретый прикосновением, осознанием, что их ладони касаются друг друга, что Эвен не отказывает ему в этом. У него кружится голова, и он утыкается лбом в лопатку Эвена.  
  
Это приятно. Приятно, что есть кто-то, на кого можно опереться, когда комната не перестаёт кружиться перед глазами, когда всё вокруг слишком, когда день такой длинный и опустошающий.   
  
– Хочешь пойти домой? – спрашивает Эвен, наконец оборачиваясь, чтобы оценить ситуацию.   
  
– Я не получил от этого дозу допамина, – бормочет Исак, позволяя себе прижаться головой к щеке Эвена, потому что комната по-прежнему кружится.   
  
– От чего? – спрашивает Эвен.  
  
– Я его поцеловал. Хельге.   
  
– Я видел.  
  
– Я не получил от этого дозу допамина, – повторяет Исак. Словно извиняясь.   
  
– Как насчёт серотонина? – с улыбкой спрашивает Эвен, и Исак качает головой. – А окситоцина?  
  
– Тоже нет, – говорит Исак, прежде чем на ощупь найти руку Эвена. Он тянет её к своей груди и кладёт на сердце. – И сердцебиение было нормальное.  
  
– Так что, эксперимент провалился?   
  
– Я бы сказал, что он неокончательный, а не провальный.  
  
– К каким выводам ты хотел прийти?  
  
Исак придвигается ближе, так близко, что у них теперь практически одно дыхание на двоих. Его лицо вспыхивает, как и его кровь.  
  
– Я хотел понять, почему я так себя чувствую только с тобой, – признаётся Исак, прижимая руку Эвена к своему быстро колотящемуся сердцу. Нескольких секунд близости достаточно, чтобы его сердечный ритм начал зашкаливать. – Это для тебя.  
  
– Для меня?  
  
– Для тебя.   
  
– Ну и кто теперь несёт тупой бред? – улыбается Эвен, но улыбка выходит слабой.  
  
Теперь Исак понимает. Понимает, как больно слышать, как кто-то называет твои слова «тупым бредом», хотя тебе понадобились все силы, чтобы просто произнести их. Груз сегодняшнего дня, груз всего мира внезапно обрушивается на его плечи. Сколько ещё ему придётся раскрывать свою душу сегодня? Он не хочет этого делать. Он не хочет снова плакать. Не хочет. Поэтому он притягивает Эвена к своей груди и обнимает его.   
  
– Хочешь пойти домой?  
  
– Да.   
  
.  
  
Дорога к дому Эвена оказывается долгой и ухабистой. Исак пытается понять, где они и почему он не заметил раньше, как далеко от центра города проходила вечеринка.   
Возможно, это из-за того, что туда они ехали на микроавтобусе в компании десяти человек, которые не переставая подпевали всему, что играло по радио.   
  
Но это приятно, что возвращение домой получается таким долгим. Это приятно, потому что они только вдвоём. Потому что темно. И потому что тепло. Потому что Исак по-прежнему пьян, так что это нормально, что он склоняет голову на плечо Эвена и трётся носом о его шею, обхватывает его тело обеими руками и безмолвно просит о поцелуе, чуть приподняв подбородок.   
  
– Тебе нужна доза допамина? – шутит Эвен.  
  
– Нет. Ты нужен.  
  
Эвен целует его, обхватив лицо обеими руками, и Исак чувствует себя оцепеневшим и сломленным. Потому что поцелуи Эвена сладкие, и горячие, и свободные. Потому что в глубине души Исак знает, что он может обойти весь мир и так и не найти человека, который целовал бы его так, как целует Эвен.   
  
– Прости за Хельге, – бормочет он, когда они наконец отрываются друг от друга, и ниточка слюны тянется между их губами. – Мне на него плевать.  
  
– Так же, как тебе плевать на меня?  
  
Это шутка, но Исак знает, что на самом деле это не так. Эвену больно. Ему больно, потому что Исак продолжает отмахиваться от них – от его чувств. От чувств, которые Исак отказывается признавать, потому что однажды они исчезнут. Потому что они не будут длиться вечно. Потому что они – результат реакции их атомов друг на друга. Потому что завтра один из парней, с которыми Эвен танцевал сегодня, возможно, начнёт оказывать на него такой же эффект. Или это будет девушка. Кто знает? У Эвена так много вариантов.   
  
И всё же именно с Исаком он предпочитает целоваться в крошечном такси по дороге домой. Именно с Исаком предпочитает держаться за руки на шумных вечеринках. Он выбирает Исака. Прямо сейчас это Исак.   
  
И разве этого не должно быть достаточно? Да и вообще, что есть реальность? Как её можно определить? Как кто-то может проверить достоверность «чувств»? Почему их эфемерность должна полностью их отрицать? Почему «Эвен любит Исака» не может быть правдой прямо сейчас лишь потому, что, возможно, это изменится завтра? Почему правда связана с бесконечностью? Почему правда не может быть истиной сейчас, прямо сейчас, именно в этот момент, в этом такси, в этой вселенной? Почему этого недостаточно? Почему Исак терзает единственного человека, который вообще произнёс эти слова вслух для него? Лишь потому, что до этого их никто не говорил?   
  
Почему Эвен не может его любить?  
  
Эвен любит его.  
  
Он обхватывает сейчас его лицо руками и любит его.  
  
– Ис?  
  
Исак тянет его за футболку к себе и целует его. Это мокрый неуклюжий поцелуй, с открытым ртом и языком. Беззастенчивый поцелуй. Жёсткий и в то же время нежный поцелуй. Исак сжимает в кулаке волосы Эвена и тянет его к себе.   
  
– Эй, притормози, – Эвен тяжело дышит ему в губы. – Исак…  
  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты просто спал рядом со мной сегодня, – выпаливает Исак, и его лицо покраснело и горит, а стены, сковывающие грудь, трещат.  
  
– Что?  
  
Машина останавливается, и Эвен поражённо моргает, глядя на него, и его волосы растрёпаны, губы искусаны и блестят от слюны. Они расплачиваются и вываливаются из такси в ночь. В ночь, которая совсем и не ночь, потому что сейчас лето.   
  
.  
  
Исак нервничает, поднимаясь по лестнице, а Эвен нет. Он на удивление спокоен. Они целуются в тёмном углу, пока причиной опьянения Исака становится только Эвен, его руки, и его запах, и его улыбка рядом с губами Исака.  
  
Исак тоже улыбается. Потом, когда они спотыкаются, и Эвен обнимает его за талию, Исак садится к нему на колени на ступеньках двумя этажами ниже его квартиры и целует до тех пор, пока у него не начинает болеть голова, пока он не чувствует, что трезвеет.   
  
Они – комок переплетённых конечностей и физиологических жидкостей в тот момент, когда соседка в бежевом халате открывает дверь и, прищурившись, вслух интересуется, что это за звуки раздаются на лестнице. Они бегут наверх, держась за руки и сдерживая смех, пока не добираются до двери. До той самой двери. Сердце Исака птицей бьётся в груди, когда он заходит за Эвеном в квартиру, проигрывая в голове свою просьбу, произнесённую раньше.  
  
 _«Я не хочу, чтобы ты просто спал рядом со мной сегодня»._  
  
Это можно было бы интерпретировать миллионом разных способов, но не когда эти слова произнесены таким голосом, таким тоном.   
  
Исак не может визуально отследить их путь от входной двери в спальню, потому что их глаза закрыты, губы сомкнуты, а руки Эвена лежат на бёдрах Исака. Всё как в тумане. Приступ страсти. Побочный продукт сексуального напряжения, и неудовлетворённости, и желания, которые копились в них последние несколько недель. Всё словно подёрнуто дымкой. Исак не помнит их шагов, их передвижение к кровати Эвена.   
  
Но теперь он лежит на спине. А Эвен между его ног. Они целуются. Исак в кровати Эвена. Эвен лежит на нём. Они целуются. Неистово. Лихорадочно. Без слов. Есть лишь вздохи и стоны, и тихое хныканье. Исак плавится от прикосновения, пока снова не обретает контроль над своими конечностями и переворачивается, усаживаясь на Эвена сверху.  
  
Эвен тоже садится, и они оказываются лицом к лицу, и он мягко отвечает на жаркие и мокрые поцелуи Исака, пока они не превращаются в нежные касания губ. Время останавливается, и Исак не знает, как случилось, что они перешли от жалящих атак на губы друг друга к таким медленным поцелуям. Мягкий свет уличных фонарей проникает через окно и танцует на их коже, и Исак не может сказать, где заканчивается он и где начинается Эвен.   
  
– Я больше всего люблю тебя целовать вот так, – шепчет Эвен, положив одну руку ему на бок, а второй – поглаживая загривок.   
  
Исак позволяет Эвену обхватить своё лицо обеими руками и целовать его медленно, разрывать на части каждым прикосновением губ. Медленно, так медленно. Исак сидит с закрытыми глазами, тяжело дыша, его рот приоткрыт, а руки и ноги онемели. Он не может даже держаться за Эвена, потому что всё это слишком. Он сидит у него на коленях, пока Эвен не отстраняется и не спрашивает:   
  
– Всё окей?   
  
Исак кивает, а потом у него замирает сердце, когда Эвен отнимает руки от его лица и подцепляет подол собственной футболки, снимая её через голову.  
  
Эвен отбрасывает футболку в сторону, а Исак начинает задыхаться. Он бессчётное количество раз видел Эвена без рубашки раньше. Но сегодня ему стыдно и страшно. Сегодня он возбуждён и сидит на коленях Эвена, и именно Эвен диктует условия. Исак не может думать. Желание полностью поглотило его. И он дрожит всем телом от этой страсти. Он дрожит, и дрожит, и дрожит, и он думает об истории запросов в Google, о вещах, которыми хочет заняться Эвен, о вещах, которыми Исак, возможно, хочет заняться тоже.   
  
– Расслабься, – выдыхает Эвен, прежде чем поцеловать ладонь Исака, потом его шею. – Ты дрожишь.  
  
– Не дрожу, – врёт Исак.  
  
– Я никогда не причиню тебе боль. Ты ведь это знаешь, да?   
  
Кажется, будто Эвен может читать его мысли, самые потаённые помыслы, самые постыдные секреты.  
  
 _Ты не мог бы причинить мне боль, даже если бы попытался._  
  
.  
  
Требуется много поцелуев, чтобы успокоить лихорадочно стучащее сердце Исака, вернуть его к реальности. Так много поцелуев. Когда Исак наконец тянется снять с себя футболку, губы Эвена покраснели и искусаны в уголках, и Исак не может дождаться, когда почувствует их на своей коже, на своём сердце.   
  
– Ты такой красивый, – врёт ему Эвен прямо в глаза. Но Исак слишком возбуждён и уязвим, чтобы думать об этом.  
  
Он позволяет Эвену целовать свою обожжённую грудь, своё горящее сердце, и он стонет так, словно его никогда не касались раньше. Исак чувствует себя  _тронутым_. В прямом и переносном смысле этого слова. Он  _тронут._  
  
– Тебе больно? – осторожно спрашивает Эвен.  
  
– Нет. Просто это слишком.  
  
– Хочешь остановиться?  
  
– Нет. Господи, нет, – мгновенно отвечает Исак, прежде чем снова прижаться губами к его рту.   
  
Кажется, его охватывает безумие. Исак не может этого вынести – удерживать так много желания в груди. Ему нужно больше. Поэтому он берёт больше. Он забирается руками в штаны Эвена, под такой же комплект нижнего белья, как у него, обхватывает пальцами его член, начинает гладить. Исак ласкает его и трётся о бедро ради собственного удовольствия, бесстыдно, беспечно.   
  
Руки Эвена отваживаются спуститься ниже, скользнуть в джинсы Исака к его ягодицам, накрывают их и сжимают кожу там. Мозг Исака отключается. Он не может думать. Никто никогда не касался его там. Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что это так приятно, когда тебя трогают там. Но это Эвен. И Эвен так заботится о нём. И прикосновение Эвена так много значит. Прикосновение Эвена оказывает такой сильный эффект.   
  
Исаку так стыдно, когда его внезапно накрывает оргазмом, что он прячет лицо в изгибе шеи Эвена, продолжая двигаться, чтобы ухватить остаток жара, страсти. У него кружится голова, и он не ориентируется в пространстве, пытается отдышаться, теперь лёжа на спине. Но Эвен не даёт ему времени. Он совсем не даёт ему времени.   
  
Он снимает с них обоих одежду, пока они не оказываются полностью обнажёнными, телом и душой. И Исак не понимает, что происходит, пока не замечает, что Эвен по-прежнему возбуждён, что он пока так и не кончил.   
  
 _Ох._  
  
Эвен внезапно оказывается между ног Исака и зубами разрывает упаковку презерватива. И Исак не может дышать.   
  
 _О боже. Господи. Это действительно происходит?_  
  
– Я люблю тебя, – говорит Эвен, прежде чем надеть презерватив на Исака, чей член снова наливается желанием, так быстро, так  _чертовски_  быстро. Эвен надевает презерватив на Исака, не на себя.  
  
– Эвен, что ты делаешь?  
  
– Я люблю тебя.  
  
И тогда Исак видит это.   
  
Сумасшествие. Безрассудство. Химический дисбаланс. Кривую, не сходящую с губ улыбку. Безграничную энергию. Полуночный вздор. Недостаток сна. Повышенную активность. Гиперсексуальность. Взлёты и падения. Расходы. Необдуманные покупки. Швейную машинку. Нижнее бельё. Воображение. Хвастовство. Улыбки.  _Любовь_. Привязанность. Громкие заявления.   
  
Исак видит это, в то время как Эвен полностью и безоговорочно предлагает ему себя, своё тело. Исак видит это, в то время как Эвен целует его в ошеломлённый рот, прежде чем опуститься на него, без подготовки, без раздумий и сомнений, без помощи, не морщась, даже ни разу не морщась.  
  
Тогда Исак чувствует это. Как сердце разлетается на тысячи кусочков в его груди. Весь мир рушится вокруг той самой кровати, в которой он чувствовал себя как дома много недель. Всё разлетается на части. Всё причиняет боль.   
  
Исак смотрит на Эвена и без слов понимает, что его самый главный кошмар всегда был с ним, что он сейчас с ним в кровати, обнимает за талию, прижимается к нему. Его самый главный страх, правда, которую он постоянно проповедует, грустная насмешливая правда, за которую он сражается.   
  
 _Это всё химические вещества. Это не по-настоящему. Это временное помешательство. Это тупой бред. Это химический дисбаланс._  
  
Он был прав всё это время.  
  
Эвен не любит его.  
  
Эвен в разгаре эпизода.   
  
-   
  
В следующий раз, когда Эвен произносит это – слова, которые Исак всегда ненавидел, но втайне полюбил за последние несколько недель – Исак запоминает их. Он выжигает их на своём сердце, на своих запястьях, на своей коже, на своей груди, потому что знает, что ему никогда не доведётся услышать их снова.   
  
 _«Исак, я люблю тебя»._    
  
Исак никогда не услышит их снова. Потому что в конце концов он Исак. Одинокий, проклятый, не достойный любви Исак с большим шрамом на груди и ещё более уродливым сердцем внутри.  
  
Он Исак, а Исак не предназначен для любви.  
  
Потому что некоторые люди жаждут любви, но просто не предназначены для неё, она им не суждена.  
  
Исак может жаждать. Но он не может любить.   
  
И если посреди этого хаоса единственное, о чём он думает, глядя на нежное и раскрасневшееся лицо Эвена, – это  _«я тоже тебя люблю»_ , то никому не нужно об этом знать. 


End file.
